SEDUCCIÓN…
by JaneAntoCullen
Summary: Las mentiras del pasado, engaños del presente, traiciones del futuro, son sucesos que harán que estos dos amantes se internen en el camino de la seducción sin ser conscientes del amor que entre ellos surge a través del tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

SEDUCCIÓN…

Las mentiras del pasado, engaños del presente, traiciones del futuro, son sucesos que harán que estos dos amantes se internen en el camino de la _seducción_ sin ser consientes del amor que entre ellos surge a través del tiempo.

– ¡Creo que…! – Se detiene un instante a pensar, con ese aire de artista que comienza a aflorar en él.

– ¡Sí! – Exclama orgulloso. – ¡Ya he terminado! – Retira su mirada del cuadro para dirigirla hacia mí. – ¡Relaja los músculos Bells! – Me dice tras lo que vuelve su vista de nuevo a su obra, sabe sin mirarme que sigo estando tensa. Me conoce demasiado bien.

– ¿Puedo verlo por fin? – Le pregunto emocionada mientras me levanto del diván. Tratando de no mostrar lo nerviosa que estoy. Antes de iniciar la sesión he dejado doblada sobre un taburete una bata de raso color crema. Me apresuro a recogerla para cubrir mi desnudez. A pesar de los años de amistad, prácticamente desde que éramos unos niños, en este instante me siento incomoda, por la forma que en la que deposita su mirada en mí. Aunque estamos saliendo nunca le he permitido pasar de algunos besos y caricias. Sé que quiere ir más allá, pero yo realmente no estoy preparada para ello.

– Si. – Me responde muy serio mientras observa cómo me ciño el cinto de la bata a mi cintura. Bajo la mirada. Por una extraña razón que no consigo discernir, evito el contacto de sus ojos en los míos. En realidad sí que la sé. No quiero darle falsas esperanzas. Empiezo a creer que no ha sido una buena idea venir solos a esta casa, y mucho menos haber posado desnuda para él. Me acerco despacio para observar el resultado de seis días posando en una casa de dos plantas con vistas a la playa. Hemos estado haciendo dos sesiones de tres horas al amanecer y otras tres al anochecer lo que al final ha sido realmente agotador. ¡Tres horas seguidas sin apenas pestañear! Lo que veo me deja sin palabras. Allí esto yo, tumbada de espaldas y completamente desnuda sobre un hermoso diván de cuero negro y cubierto a su vez por un velo de novia de color crema. Con mis caderas ligeramente giradas hacia el espectador del cuadro, de forma que mis piernas, flexionadas una encima de la otra, descansan sobre el propio diván colocadas de tal forma que no se puede divisar el pequeño triangulo escondido entre ellas. Los rizos rubios y sueltos de mi cabeza, caen sin control enredados entre el propio velo. Tengo los brazos ligeramente flexionados formando un rombo por encima de mi cabeza, y una manzana tan roja y brillante como mis mejillas, sonrojadas por el significado del instante que el pintor ha querido reflejar en el cuadro: el rubor de una novia en su noche de bodas, mientras aguarda expectante a su recién estrenado marido.

La manzana, parece como si tuviese vida propia y fuese a salirse del cuadro, dándola sensación de que estuviese en movimiento, rodando hacia el borde del diván, a punto de caer al suelo. Me fijo en mis pequeños pechos coronados por unos pezones enhiestos y sonrosados, completamente expuestos y excitados por el momento que parece que estoy a punto de vivir.

El brillo de mis ojos medio grises, medio azules, contrastan con el azul del mar que se ve a través de la ventana situada en el margen izquierdo del cuadro.

– Jake. – Le digo. – ¡Es precioso! – Solo alcanzo a decir girándome hacia él para mirarlo a los ojos. – ¡Eres un genio! – Le alimento el ego con mis palabras ya de por sí bastante crecido.

– ¿Una copa de champan para celebrarlo?. – Me sugiere

– ¡Por supuesto! – Exclamo sonriéndole a la vez que asiente con la cabeza.

Sale de la habitación para dirigirse a la planta baja donde está la cocina. Aprovecho para acercarme a la ventana y así disfrutar de las vistas. Al día siguiente tenemos previsto reunirnos con unos amigos suyos para pasar la noche vieja. Me alivia pensar que ya no estaremos solos en esta casa. No es demasiado grande, tan solo dispone de dos habitaciones y un baño en la planta alta, así como una cocina americana integrada dentro de un salón. Lo mejor de toda la casa son los miradores que hay en los dormitorios, desde donde se contempla la playa a la derecha y los acantilados a la izquierda. De repente soy consciente nuevamente de que estoy completamente desnuda debajo de la bata que llevo puesta, por lo que olvidándome del champan que Martin ha ido a buscar, me encamino hacia la puerta para ir al otro dormitorio a ponerme unos vaqueros y una camiseta, y por supuesto ropa interior. Justo cuando estoy en el umbral, me cruzo con Jake en la puerta.

– ¡El champan! – Me dice emocionado, levantando ambas manos donde lleva la botella y dos copas. – ¿Dónde ibas? – Me pregunta sorprendido.

– ¡Iba a vestirme! – Intento escabullirme pero da un paso impidiéndome el paso.

– ¡Vamos a brindar primero! – Me sonríe de una forma en la que sabe que me es imposible negarle nada y finalmente cedo.

– ¡De acuerdo! – Me ciño más el cinto de la bata suspirando, tratando de sentirme más cómoda. – ¡No sé si quiero que lo incluyas en la exposición que quieres preparar!. – Le digo para neutralizar la tensión que parece que comienza a interponerse entre nosotros.

– ¡Creo que eso está muy lejano en el tiempo!. –Me tiende una copa, – pero si algún día lo consigo, – me sonríe antes de continuar, – ¡antes de exponer este cuadro!. – Señala al objeto en cuestión con su propia copa, la cual sostiene entre sus manos, – te pediré permiso para hacerlo. – Me lanza una sonrisa de medio lado, a la vez que me guiña un ojo. Pero sin dejarme rebatirle, continúa hablando. – ¡Pero dime! – Busca mi mirada por encima de su copa. – ¿Estás segura de querer trabajar como secretaria de un ejecutivo engreído, chulo y encarpetado en su traje? – Pregunta cambiando de tema como sólo él sabe hacer. – ¡Podrías trabajar como modelo! ¡Te aseguro que tienes facultades para ello!. – Dirige la mirada al cuadro mientras me lo dice.

– Prefiero tener un trabajo normal. Esto lo he hecho porque somos amigos. Sabes que no lo haría con cualquiera. –Me siento en el taburete, cruzando las piernas, consiguiendo que la bata se abra mostrando mis piernas desnudas. Cruzo ambas piezas de tela para cubrirme. Por encima de mis pestañas observo cómo se ha percatado del detalle, aunque rápidamente desvía la mirada hacia otro lado, disimulando. – En las últimas semanas he realizado una entrevista. –Sigo contándole. – En una multinacional relacionada con el mundo de la seguridad para optar a un puesto de secretaria de dirección. Trabajaría bajo las órdenes directas del director de la compañía. – Continúo diciéndole tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación, lo cual consigo.

– ¿Cuando tienes la entrevista definitiva?. – Me pregunta.

– El 9 de enero. – Le respondo escuetamente, mientras me levanto y tras dejar la copa sobre el propio taburete comienzo a andar hacia la puerta. Estoy cansada y solo me apetece darme una ducha y meterme en la cama. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de cenar.

Cuando estoy a punto de marcharme, me sujeta por la cintura empujándome contra la puerta con suavidad. Él es algo más alto que yo por lo que tengo que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarlo. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, mientras poco a poco se inclina hacia mí para depositar sus labios sobre mi entrecejo, deslizándose despacio por la nariz. Puedo sentir su aliento en mi piel, finalmente su boca alcanza la mía, atrapándola con la suya. Aunque no es la primera vez que nos besamos, me siento paralizada por su ataque, el cual a pesar de que una parte de mi lo desea, por otro lado me siento algo incomoda. Abro mi boca para él, buscando con mi lengua el contacto con la suya, mientras alzo mis brazos para rodear con ellos su cuello.

Cuando sus manos comienzan a desatar el lazo del cinto de mi bata, comienzo a darme cuenta de que tengo que frenarle. No me siento preparada para dar ese paso. Somos buenos amigos y no me gustaría estropear la amistad que nos une. Creo que ha llegado el momento de terminar algo que nunca debería haber dejado que comenzase.

– ¡Jacob! – Consigo susurrarle, despegándome ligeramente de sus labios.

– Shh, te deseo. – Me susurra mientras consigue que la bata caiga al suelo a la vez que me gira para empujarme hacia atrás, hacia el diván. Suavemente me tiende sobre el velo que aún está extendido sobre el cuero, colocándose inmediatamente sobre mí. Sus manos comienzan a recorrer mi cuerpo, atrapando uno de mis pechos mientras su boca succiona el otro, en un intento desesperado de poseerme.

– Jake, no podemos. – Le insisto, removiéndome debajo de él, tratando de librarme de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

– ¿Por qué? – Por el tono de su voz, sé que está enfadando. – ¡Bella, ahora no puedo parar!. – Comienza a desabrocharse los botones de la bragueta y libera su erección con una mano mientras sujeta mis caderas con la otra. Veo en sus ojos sus intenciones. Me muevo debajo de su cuerpo, mientras le empujó con mis manos apoyadas en su torso, con todas mis fuerzas. Quiero salir de esa habitación. Sé que tengo que salir antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Me sujeta las manos por encima de mi cabeza con una de sus manos, y me mira fijamente. – Bella, me gustas. Me gustas mucho, y te deseo. – Me insiste con los ojos llenos de ansias por poseerme. – Estoy cansado de fingir. De ser simplemente un amigo más. No quiero ser un amigo. – Vuelve de nuevo a mi boca, tratando de callar lo que quiero gritarle, mientras siento como su erección se posiciona peligrosamente en la entrada de mi sexo. Trato de apartar mis caderas, rechazando el contacto mientras mantengo mi boca cerrada. Impidiéndole entrar Siento que algo en su interior se da cuenta de lo que está a punto de hacerme si sigue por ese camino, por lo que aparta su boca de la mía, aunque mantiene su pene en la entrada de mi sexo.

– ¡Jake, tú también me gustas, pero como amigo!. – Le digo con lágrimas en los ojos. ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!.– Siento como afloja la fuerza de sus manos en mis muñecas, a la vez que es consciente realmente, de que ha estado a punto de violarme. Por lo que aprovecho para removerme debajo de él, con la mala suerte que caigo de cara al suelo, golpeándome la barbilla y consiguiendo que me muerda a mí misma los labios. Siento el sabor dulce de mi propia sangre en mi boca.

Automáticamente me llevo la mano a la boca y alzo la mirada hacia Jake que sigue sobre el diván. Al verme se asusta y sale corriendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un portazo. Un minuto más tarde, siento un nuevo portazo cuando sale de la casa. Rápidamente vuelvo a cubrirme con la bata, me dirijo a mi habitación y después de vestirme y recoger mis cosas lo más rápido que puedo, salgo yo también de la casa para buscar un taxi con dirección al aeropuerto.

Mientras voy en el taxi, me detengo a pensar por un segundo en mi desino. Pienso un segundo mi destino. Seattle, significa pasar la noche vieja sola. Forks pasar el último día del año con el padre de mi hermanastro. Opto por la segunda opción. Sé que Charles me aceptara en su casa sin hacer preguntas. Evito llamar a Emmett, mi hermanastro, para contarle que ya no voy a pasar estos días con unos amigos, tal y como le había contado en un principio. También se perfectamente que él está con los suyos fuera de Seattle y no quiero estropearle el plan.

Cuando estoy en la puerta de embarque llamo a Charles. Le explico mis motivos para no haberle pedido que me enviase el jet de la familia. No quiero poner en preaviso a Emmett. Cuando aterrizo en Seattle hay un coche esperándome para llevarme a _Swan_ donde reside de forma habitual Charles. Se le llama así porque dentro de las tierras que conforman la finca, existe una pequeña cala privada, a la cual solo se accede a través de una gruta excavada en los acantilados.

Cuando llego a mi destino final, no me hace preguntas sobre mis labios amoratados, ni mis ojos hinchados por el llanto. Tan solo me abraza y disfrutamos de nuestra mutua compañía. El deduce por sí mismo lo que me ha podido pasar. Y sin que él me lo pregunte, termino contándole lo que me ha pasado, aunque no me atrevo a contarle quien ha sido. Sé que en el caso de que se lo dijese, se lo contaría a mi hermano y no quiero que Emmett sepa nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno aquí hay otra traducción que estoy haciendo, espero que me sigan en ella,

Esta se empezara a publicar en cuanto acabe _=Mi Ángel=_ cuya historia tiene 24

Capítulos, nos faltarían seis.

 **Para que sepan más de esta traducción espero poder colocarles el primer capítulo el lunes siguiente para que sepan más de que va.**

Está nueva traducción tiene 53 más el epilogo. Así que quiero saber si les atrae

como para que yo siga traduciendo y cuando acabe =Mi Ángel= empezar a

publicar más capítulos. Aviso tiene lenguaje explícito y escenas de sexo muy

subidas de tono, sin son sensibles por favor pensar antes de dar su voto.

Sin más que decir espero sus fieles comentarios para esta nueva locurita. Está

neófita está a la espera de que digan si o no.

por favor pulsen el botoncito de comentar, eso me pone muy feliz.

Sé que van a decir que está loca que se piensa porque empieza otra locura si no ha acabado una nueva, bueno pues no crean que me tardo porque quiero si no porque no tengo internet, me lo quitaron y créanme cuando vinieron a quitarlo y se llevaron el modem bueno me aferre a el y no lo dejaba ir. Decía llévense al perro, al gato, al perico pero mi internet nooo.. ok, tal vez no hice ese tipo de escena porque me hubieran desheredado… pero si paso todo eso en mi cabeza mientras yo veìa tristemente como se lo llevaban.

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

_**BUENO ALGUIEN ME MANDO UN MENSAJE Y ME DIJO _¡OYE! ¿Por qué NO PONES UN CAPÍTULO EXTRA DE LA HISTORIA PARA QUE SEPAMOS MÁS DE QUE VA? Y YO DIJE ¿Por qué NO? ASÍ QUE AQUÍ TIENEN EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO CONTADO POR BELLA. ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ENTIENDAN DE QUE VA LA HISTORIA PARA QUE SU DECISIÓN TENGA MÁS MATERIAL PARA DECIDIR. BESOS. LAS AMA Jane.**_

 _ **P.D VEN MI NUEVO NOMBRE?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia_ _ **… Si saben cómo quitarle a Edward a S. Meyer díganmelo por favor. jajaja**_

 _ **Disfruten… *Nota al final. Besos…**_

MUSICA_ Skylar Grey – I Know Yoy.

SEDUCCIÓN…

Las mentiras del pasado, engaños del presente, traiciones del futuro, son sucesos que harán que estos dos amantes se internen en el camino de la _seducción_ sin ser consientes del amor que entre ellos surge a través del tiempo.

=CAPÍTULO 1 POV BELLA=

Después de pasar la primera semana del año con el padre de mi hermanastro en _Swan_ regreso el martes 8 por la mañana a Seattle. Tampoco puedo quejarme, he sido yo la que ha decidido buscar trabajo fuera del entorno de mi hermano.

Tengo una entrevista de trabajo para entrar a trabajar en una empresa de ámbito internacional, cuyas oficinas centrales están situadas en la zona del centro. Tan solo tres personas saben de esta entrevista: Jacob, mi amiga Alice y Charles, el padre de

Emmett, mi medio hermano. Aunque a ninguno de ellos le he dicho el nombre de la empresa. No pude evitar contárselo también a Charles, aunque le pedí encarecidamente que me guardase el secreto.

No he querido contarle nada a Emmett, para que no influya de alguna manera o trate quizás de evitar que me ponga a trabajar. Seguro que me pediría que trabajase con él en alguna de sus empresas. Por el momento prefiero ser independiente. Demostrar que puedo salir adelante por mí misma sin tener que depender de mi hermanito rico. Si. Mi hermano es rico. En realidad la fortuna de la familia de mi hermano procede de su padre,

Charles Swan V, que a su vez es el noveno Duque de Lichfield, por lo que mi hermano en el futuro será Emmett Swan VI y heredara el título. Al fallecer su abuelo se convirtió a su vez en el VI marqués de Mossley, pero al contrario que su padre no utiliza los privilegios que le otorgaría el uso del título.

Estoy citada a las 11 de la mañana aunque me hacen esperar casi media hora en recepción. Por lo visto, el gran jefe ha tenido un imprevisto.

– ¡Buenos días! – Saludo a una concentrada recepcionista en lo que sea que esté haciendo en ese instante. Es la segunda vez que paso por allí, aunque en la otra ocasión fui directamente a la tercera planta donde está el departamento de Recursos Humanos. Fue el jefe de dicho departamento, con quien me reuní en aquella ocasión. Solo espero tener suerte y ser yo la elegida. El edificio donde se encuentra la empresa es un inmueble de reciente construcción de 8 plantas de altura. Ahora mismo estoy en la recepción del área de dirección situada en la última planta del edificio. – Soy Marie Swan – continúo dirigiéndome a la recepcionista. – Estaba citada para una entrevista con el director. Lo siento pero no me han facilitado su nombre. – Me explico. En realidad, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, aunque mi familia y amigos me llaman Bella, cuando me decidí a buscar trabajo opte por utilizar solo mi segundo nombre. Isabella suena demasiado pomposo y no soy una persona a la que le guste ostentar de lo que pueda o no pueda tener.

Mi hermano nunca ha entendido porque prefiero vestir ropa de Zara o Mango, en lugar de

Carolina Herrera, o cualquier otro diseñador de reconocido prestigio. No digo que no lo haga en ocasiones puntuales y mucho menos que no me guste.

– Buenos días señorita Swan. – Contesta educadamente haciéndome retornar al mundo real, la castaña de ojos verdes, que me mira desde el otro lado de su mostrador, a la vez que se levanta de su silla dirigiéndome toda su atención. – Siento informarle que el director viene con retraso de una reunión fuera de la oficina. ¿Si no le importa sentarse un momento y esperarlo? – Me señala mientras me da las correspondientes explicaciones, con la palma abierta de su mano hacia un sofá doble de cuero blanco, de la gran sala de recepción, con una mesita de café justo en frente.

– ¡Claro que no!. – Digo con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

– ¿Le apetece un café, un refresco?. – Me pregunta por cortesía.

– No, gracias. – Le respondo. Sé que si intento tomar algo, mis nervios conseguirían que acabara derramándome algo encima de la ropa.

Hace bastante calor dentro de esas oficinas, por lo que me tomo la libertad de quitarme el abrigo antes de sentarme, el cual, me queda entallado a la cintura, desde donde forma un ligero vuelo con un largo a la altura de las rodillas, con lo cual, me cubre el vestido de punto entallado a mi cuerpo en color burdeos de manga larga que llevo debajo por completo. Es completamente recto y me cubre un par de centímetros por encima de las rodillas. He optado por unas medias negras con unos zapatos de 8 cm también negros.

Para controlar mis rizos me he recogido el pelo en un moño bajo, dejando escapar algún mechón suelto por las sienes tapando las orejas. Mostrando a su vez unos pendientes de perla blanca engarzados en oro. Sencillos a la par de elegantes. También he optado por ocultar el gris de mis ojos tras mis gafas de pasta con forma de media luna negras. Sé que mis ojos a veces resultan demasiado intimidatorios. Habitualmente alterno el uso de las gafas con lentillas.

Me siento donde me han indicado, desde donde tengo una panorámica inmejorable de la estancia donde me encuentro. Es bastante grande. El mostrador en forma de U está situado justo en frente de los dos ascensores que dan acceso a la oficina, y justo en frente del lateral de esa misma U, está el sofá donde me encuentro sentada. Cruzo las piernas y dejo mi bolso sobre mi abrigo a un lado. Llevo esperando cerca de 30 minutos, tras los cuales mis nervios e impaciencia se van acrecentando. Parece que ella capta mi nerviosismo y en un momento dado, se acerca a mí para indicarme que no tendré que esperar mucho más.

Apenas han pasado 5 minutos, cuando oigo el timbre del ascensor indicando que alguien ha llegado. No me hago ilusiones, creo que es ya la cuarta o la quinta vez que lo escucho, pero aun así un imán invisible me obliga a alzar la mirada. Veo a un hombre alto, apoyado contra el mostrador y de espaldas a mí, hablando con la castaña de ojos verdes. Desde donde estoy, puedo comprobar que es un hombre de hombros anchos, se pueden advertir sus músculos bajo el traje gris marengo de raya diplomática y realmente caro que lleva puesto. Tiene el pelo negro y rizado, aunque los lleva controlados con gomina. Bajo su brazo cuelga un abrigo negro. Tras escuchar lo que le dice la mujer, se gira hacia donde estoy yo y comienza a caminar hacia mí. Es entonces cuando puedo verle la cara.

Creo que mi tono de piel se ha debido de volver más blanco de lo habitual.

No puede ser, de todas las empresas que hay en Seattle, no puedo haber acabado haciendo una entrevista en la de él. El mejor amigo de mi hermanastro. Sin darme apenas cuenta, su mirada hace que me traslade al pasado. A un recuerdo grabado a fuego en mi memoria. Era la víspera de mi 16 cumpleaños. Un 13 de septiembre de 2006.

 _(*.*)(*.)_

– _¡Hola princesa!. ¡Siempre tomas el sol así! – Me dijo una voz en mi oído. Estaba cómodamente tumbada boca arriba tomando el sol en topless en la torre más alta de casa a la cual solo se accede a través del corredor donde se encuentra mi habitación, por lo que solamente yo, mi hermano o el servicio suele acceder._

 _En raras ocasiones lo veía, ya que al estar interna en un colegio de monjas, rara vez tenía oportunidad de ver a sus amigos. Rápidamente quise ponerme la parte de arriba de mi bikini, que había dejado abandonado en el suelo. Pero él fue más rápido y tras agacharse para recogerlo, lo mantenía retenido entre sus manos, situándolas a su espalda, mientras se sentaba en mi tumbona a la altura de mis caderas. Automáticamente me cubrí mis pechos con los brazos lo cual le hizo esbozar una sonora carcajada._

 _Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me cogió de las muñecas para situarlas por encima de mi cabeza, y reclinándose ligeramente con su cuerpo contra el mío, pero sin llegar a tocarnos me dijo. – ¡Deberías echar el cerrojo de la torre cuando subas aquí a tomar el sol!. – La sonrisa seductora que me regalo, hizo que algo desconocido entre mis piernas consiguiese estremecerme. – ¡Sobre todo si lo vas a hacer desnuda!. – De nuevo otra sonrisa. Moví impulsivamente mis piernas doblándolas y extendiéndolas sin ser yo realmente quien las controlaba._

– _Pues como has entrado tu podría entrar cualquiera ahora mismo, – le dije tratando de liberarme de él, pero sin conseguirlo. – Incluso mi hermano. ¿Cómo lo explicarías? – Esboce una sonrisa forzada. – Además, – le dije dando muestra de una seguridad en mi voz que no sé muy bien de donde la saque e ese momento, tras de dejar de moverme. –No estoy desnuda. ¡Estoy haciendo topless!_

– _Para su información señorita. – Me dijo muy despacio. – He echado el cerrojo, por lo que nadie puede acceder si no le abrimos y por otro lado. – Continuaba hablando mientras recorría todo mi cuerpo con la mirada a la vez que esbozaba una gran sonrisa. – ¡No es que esas braguitas que llevas tapen nada! – Subió de nuevo su mirada a mis ojos, y soy fui capaz de sentir como su respiración cambiaba, tornándose completamente acelerada. – Bells – me dijo intentando recuperar la compostura. – ¿Cuantos años cumples mañana?_

– _16\. – Le respondí también con mi respiración acelerada. Sentía como mi pecho subía y bajaba. Estaba tan cerca de mí, que a veces mis pezones rozaban ligeramente su camisa. Sabía que a pesar de ser tan joven, mi cuerpo aparentaba más edad._

– _¿Eres virgen?. – Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos._

– _¡Que!. – Mi voz manifestaba que me sentía claramente insultada por su pregunta. – ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme algo así?. – Le respondí realmente ofendida con otra pregunta._

– _¡Respóndeme!. – Me contesto con calma aunque pude ver que no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que no le diese una respuesta. Cerré los ojos y asentí ligeramente con la cabeza, pero no fui capaz de articular palabra alguna. Sentí una extraña sensación en el estómago. El roce de su camisa con mis pezones conseguía que sintiese una ligera humedad entre mis piernas. Instintivamente frotaba mis piernas una contra la otra tratando de controlar la reacción que me producía su roce en mi cuerpo. Completamente desconocida para mí. – ¿Te han besado alguna vez?. – Aun mantenía sujetas mis manos con una de las suyas, mientras que con la otra perfilaba mi labio inferior._

– _No, – Le respondí abriendo los ojos y encontrándome con su mirada._

– _Quiero hacerte un regalo. –Me dijo con la voz algo ronca mientras su mano abandonaba mi boca para ir de nuevo al encuentro de la otra sobre mis muñecas. – Si te suelto, – busco mi mirada. – ¿Me prometes que no gritaras y permanecerás tumbada dónde estás?.– Me miro muy serio, pidiéndome sinceridad. En ese instante no lo pensé, tan solo asentí con la cabeza. – Dímelo en voz alta, Bells – me exigió inclinándose más hacia mí, acercando su cara más a la mía. – ¿Confías en mí?. – Su voz tan solo era un sensual susurro._

– _Si, te lo prometo. – Le dije mirándolo a los ojos. – ¡Confió en ti! – En ese instante me soltó, pero yo no retire los brazos de donde les había dejado. Sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos, sentí la lenta caricia de sus manos a lo largo de mis brazos hasta mis hombros, para después recogerme la cara entre sus manos. Instintivamente humedecí mis labios con la lengua cuando vi como restaba la distancia entre nuestros rostros, para depositar sus labios sobre los míos. Rozándolos apenas en una caricia, para después abandonarlos en seguida, girando despacio hacia mi mejilla derecha, regándola con pequeños besos hasta mi sien, pasando por mi frente para después realizar el camino inverso hasta llegar de nuevo a mis labios, y tras mirarme durante un segundo a mis ojos, se apoderó de mi boca, animándome a abrir mis labios para él, buscando el contacto de su lengua con la mía._

 _Mis brazos, adquiriendo vida propia se movieron, desobedeciéndole, para rodearle en un abrazo mientras sus manos se deslizaban entre nuestros cuerpos recogiendo con ternura mis pechos, que por aquel entonces apenas habían empezado a aflorar, pero que ya daban muestras de lo que serían en un futuro. Sentí como jugaban sus dedos con mis pezones. A medida que sus caricias se intensificaban, nuestras respiraciones se iban volviendo más y más pesadas._

 _Cuando su boca abandonó la mía para que pudiésemos recuperar el resuello, sentí como fue descendiendo hacia abajo, recorriendo mi cuello con su aliento y terminar reemplazando a una de sus manos, mordiéndome suavemente el pezón, mientras esa mano seguía su investigación hacia abajo, acariciándome el vientre con la palma abierta, hasta el borde de mis braguitas del bikini. Mi cuerpo reacciono arqueándose hacia él, mientras mis brazos le abrazaban con fuerza intentando retenerle, pegado a mi cuerpo._

 _Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un instante. El aún estaba sentado en la tumbona, con el torso reclinado sobre mí, acariciándome el nacimiento del pelo. Tras retirar mis manos de su nuca, se incorporó para observarme, y volver a colocar mis brazos en la postura inicial. Con la mirada me indico que no las moviese de donde las había colocado a lo cual yo asentí cerrando los ojos, entregándome a él._

 _Note sus manos deslizándose por mis pechos, mi cintura, para llegar al punto donde las tiras de mi bikini se ajustaban a mis caderas. Aún recuerdo el tirón de la tela al deshacerse los nudos, mientras notaba, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, su mirada clavada en mi cuerpo._

– _¡Mírame Bells! – Me ordeno tras lo cual yo obedecí. Vi lo que yo supuse en ese instante que debía ser el deseo en sus ojos. Ligeramente alce la cadera, tras lo cual el retiro la fina tela de debajo de mí, quedándome completamente desnuda ante él. – ¡Eres preciosa!. – Me dijo, mientras se tendía sobre mí y abría mis piernas colocando una rodilla entre ellas. Aunque la otra pierna la mantenía apoyada en la fría baldosa de la torre._

 _Volvió a besarme en la boca con más ansias si cabe, para recorrer después todo mi cuerpo con su boca y sus manos, hacia mis pies. Colocándose de rodillas en el suelo, tiro de mis piernas hasta el borde de la tumbona, sentí su mirada entre mis piernas. Instintivamente intente cerrarlas para ocultar esa parte tan íntima de mí, tras lo que él con una mirada felina me indico que no se me ocurriese cerrarlas. Comenzó a recorrer mis piernas con sus besos, primero desde el tobillo hasta las rodillas, y después comenzar por la cara interna de mis muslos, obligándome a abrir todavía más mis piernas para él._

 _Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pretendía intente retirarme, intentando incorporarme de golpe, pero sujetándome con firmeza con las manos por mis caderas me lo impidió._

– _¡Quiero ser el primero en devorarte!. – Me obligo a tumbarme de nuevo y tapándome la cara con las manos me deje hacer. Continúo con la tortura de pequeños besos sobre la cara interna de mis muslos, mientras que con sus dedos, separaba los pliegues de mi sexo e introducía un dedo dentro de mí, comenzando a moverlo suavemente. Automáticamente todo mi cuerpo se tensó. – Relájate – Me dijo mientras que con el pulgar presionaba en un punto completamente desconocido para mí, a la vez que movía su dedo dentro de mi humedad. – ¡Abre más las piernas!, voy a meterte otro dedo. – Tras decirlo lo hizo mientras comenzaba a moverlos de fuera a dentro y de dentro a fuera, mientras me sujetaba por el vientre con la otra mano. Cuando saco los dedos para colocar sus manos debajo de mis nalgas, emití un pequeño quejido de frustración. Que apague cuando volví a sentir sus labios por mis muslos, anticipándome a como seria lo que vendría a continuación. – ¡Tienes una mancha de nacimiento en un sitio muy especial e íntimo!. – Me dijo mientras apoyaba su barbilla en mi vello púbico, haciendo referencia a una pequeña peca con forma de media luna situada justo al lado de los labios de mi sexo. Escondida de miradas indiscretas._

– _¡No se lo contaras a nadie! – Le dije a modo cómplice, mientras me incorporaba apoyándome en los codos y sonriéndole._

– _¡Será nuestro secreto!. – Me dijo mientras volvía a desaparecer entre mis piernas y depositaba un beso en el centro de mi ser._

– _¡Tus brazos!. ¡Túmbate!. – Me ordeno sintiendo su aliento en la parte más íntima de mi cuerpo, tras lo cual yo obedecí y comencé a sentir como su lengua invadía mi sexo mientras mi cuerpo trataba de absorber todas las emociones que ese hombre me estaba regalando, me sentía flotar en medio de un mar de nubes blancas. – ¡Déjate llevar!. – Me dijo emitiendo su aliento de nuevo contra mi sexo, a la vez que volvía a introducir su lengua dentro de mí, mientras con sus manos me acariciaba y jugaba con mis pechos. – ¡Ahora!. – Me susurro sujetándome con firmeza por mis caderas._

 _Y en ese momento salte, salte de las nubes para aterrizar en sus brazos a la vez que gritaba su nombre. ¡Edward!. Subió despacio besándome cada milímetro de piel que encontraba a su paso, hasta mi boca devorándome con ansias, mientras yo sentí algo duro contra mi vientre. Tímidamente le abrace con brazos y piernas a la vez que movía mis caderas, dándole permiso para continuar con lo que vendría a continuación. Preguntándome como seria, que sentiría. Me daba completamente igual que el hombre que tenía sobre mi cuerpo tuviese 16 años más que yo, que fuese el mejor amigo de mi hermano y mucho menos pensé en las consecuencias que ese acto podría tener._

– _¡Me gusta el sabor de tu miel!. – Me dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos– ¡Es fantástico!. Sabes a chocolate con fresas, dulce y exquisito, pero a la vez prohibido. – Me dijo mientras escondía su cabeza entre mi cuello._

– _¿Y tú?. – Le pregunte tímidamente, tras lo que suavemente coloco un dedo sobre mis labios._

– _¡Ssshhh!. – Me dijo haciéndome callar. Acariciándome los labios con su pulgar de nuevo, consiguiendo que me estremeciese– Creo que esto ha sido un regalo más para mí que para ti. No puedo, – inclino la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada hacia mis pechos, pero levantándola en un segundo, me dijo mirándome a los ojos. – ¡No voy a arrebatarte tu virginidad!. ¡Mi princesa!. – Alce nuevamente la cadera incitándolo, provocándolo. – ¡No hagas eso!. – Me dijo cerrando los ojos, al sentir como me movía yo debajo de él, frotándome contra su masculinidad._

– _¿Y si quisiera regalártela a ti?. – Le pregunte con picardía mientras me mantenía completamente inmóvil. No porque quisiera, sino porque encontró la forma de inmovilizarme. – ¿Prefieres que se la regale a alguien que no la merezca?_

– _¿Y crees que yo la merezco?. – Su pregunta cargada de sorna, me hizo pensar._

– _¡Creo que no!. – Le dije sintiéndome rechazada. Tras lo cual, tras apartarse de mí, me dejo el bikini sobre mi estómago._

– _¡Vístete!. – Me ordeno en un tono de voz bastante seco. – Podría subir alguien y no sería correcto que te encontraran así, y menos conmigo._

 _En menos de un minuto me puse el bikini y recogiendo mis cosas baje directamente a esconderme en mi cuarto, dejándole solo en la torre._

 _(*.*)(*.)_

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Edward Cullen. Hace ya casi 7 años…

o0o00o0o0oo00o0o

¡Ahhhhhh! Díganme que ustedes también gritaron cuando vieron el nombre. Les juro que esta historia les va a fascinar, encantar, las atrapara, y obsesionara. Jajaja, ok no sé si todo eso pero de que les va a gustar, es va a gustar. Recuerden hermosas seductoras que esta es una adaptación, lo que quiere decir que nada me pertenece, ni los personajes ni la historia. Como bien saben al final les diré como se llama la historia y quien es la hermosa autora. SI SABEN NO LO DIGAN. (si son MAYUSCULAS chillonas)

Ahora bien recuerden que hasta que termine de adaptar =Mi Ángel= esta historia empezara a correr.

¡Quiero comentarios!

Está neófita Inmortal les espera. Besos.

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia_ _ **… Si saben cómo quitarle a Edward a S. Meyer díganmelo por favor. jajaja**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 **(*.) CAPITULO 2 (*.)**

 **POV BELLA.**

Me levanto rápidamente de donde estoy sentada, alejando los recuerdos de mi cabeza.

– Buenos días. – Me dice– ¡Siento haberla hecho esperar!. – Me mira escrutándome durante un segundo, entrecerrando los ojos. – ¿Señorita Swan?. – Asiento con la cabeza emitiendo un ligero sonido de aceptación. No sé si realmente lo he hecho o simplemente me lo he imaginado.

– Me han entretenido más de lo que esperaba en una reunión. – Clava sus ojos en los míos. ¿Me habrá reconocido?. Nunca he podido olvidarme de sus ojos, son de un negro azabache realmente precioso. Realmente penetrantes, que resaltan sobre su rostro ligeramente tostado.

– ¡Soy Edward Masen!. – Termina diciendo a la vez que me tiende su mano derecha que yo automáticamente recojo con la mía. El apriete de su mano es firme. Mantiene el brazo rígido sin sacudir el resto de la articulación. Me fijo en sus manos, son fuertes y robustas, tal y como las recordaba.

– No se preocupe Señor Masen. – Le contesto mientras recupero mi mano. Evidentemente no me ha reconocido. La última vez que nos vimos yo estaba a punto de cumplir los 16, y llevaba algo menos de ropa encima. En realidad no llevaba nada. Apenas empezaba a vislumbrar la mujer en la que un día me convertiría. Por un momento estoy a punto de darme a conocer, pero al segundo siguiente, y también por vergüenza sobre lo sucedido, decido no decirle quien soy.

– ¿Si me acompaña a mi despacho?, – me sugiere. Si, pienso en silencio. Definitivamente no tiene ni idea de quién soy. – ¡Podremos comenzar con su entrevista!.

Se coloca a un lado señalando hacia unas escaleras situadas al fondo de la sala, y de las que no me había percatado hasta ahora. Aguarda pacientemente a que recoja mis cosas. Camino delante de él, sintiendo su mirada clavada en mi espalda. Subimos en silencio y cuando llegamos al final de la escalera, me hago a un lado para dejar que me guie hacia su despacho. Descubro que estamos en una estancia donde hay cuatro puertas, dos a mi izquierda, una a mi derecha y una última al fondo perpendicular a la pared. La situada a mi derecha intuyo, por un letrero en la puerta que son unos baños unisex. En la primera de las situadas a la izquierda, un cartel indica " _sala de juntas_ " y en la otra " _dirección_ ", tras abrir esta última accedemos a una sala cubierta por la claridad de la mañana, con un escritorio de espaldas a un gran ventanal del suelo al el techo, con unos estores que protegen la estancia del sol. Sobre el escritorio tan solo hay un ordenador portátil. Franqueamos otra puerta perpendicular al escritorio que acabo de ver y accedemos a su despacho. Tiene forma de J, da sensación de amplitud. Frente a la puerta hay otro escritorio, más grande que el que acabo de ver en la otra sala. A la derecha un futón de cuero negro sin reposabrazos, reposa apoyado contra la pared y enfrentado a este una mesita de café. En el rabillo de la jota, una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas donde presupongo realiza pequeñas reuniones. A través de otro gran ventanal del suelo al techo, nos permite divisar una terraza desde donde me imagino habrá una magnifica vista de toda la ciudad. Justo pegado al futón hay una puerta camuflada. Intuyo que posiblemente sea su baño privado. Con un breve gesto me indica que me siente en una de las sillas situadas frente a su escritorio mientras que él toma asiento en su sillón. Al pasar a mi lado me llega una mezcla de aromas: canela, aftershave y naranja. No puedo evitar aspirar profundamente. Tras dejar mi abrigo en el respaldo de la silla de al lado, me dispongo a buscar un currículum en mi bolso.

– No se preocupe, –me dice al percatarse de lo que estoy haciendo. – nuestro jefe de recursos humanos, – me explica, – me ha pasado una copia de su currículum. – Cierra el

ordenador portátil que esta sobre la mesa y deja sobre el mismo el documento, que ha extraído de una carpeta situada a su izquierda, en el cual puedo observar que hay varias anotaciones a los márgenes realizadas a lápiz, por lo que me siento tal y como me ha indicado, aprovechando un instante para recorrer disimuladamente con la mirada la estantería que hay a su espalda, llena de libros. – Señorita Swan, – Me dice, dando comienzo a la entrevista. – Por su currículum veo que ha vivido en Londres varios años. ¡Estudio en Cambridge!. – Dice en tono sorpresivo, mientras levanta la mirada de las hojas de papel que tiene apoyadas sobre el portátil para mirarme a mí. – ¿Le importa

que continuemos esta entrevista en inglés?.

– Para nada. – Le contesto directamente en ingles con una sonrisa. De hecho era ese el idioma en el que solíamos hablar entre nosotros en el pasado. – Si, estudie Administración y Dirección de Empresas.

– ¿Hizo una carrera de cuatro años en tres, puesto que tiene 23 años?. – Me pregunta sorprendido. La verdad es que tal y como voy vestida y maquillada parezco algo mayor. Aunque quizás sean las gafas, las que me hagan parecer más mayor.

– ¡En realidad tengo 22!. – Le aclaro sonriéndole, tras lo que me mira sorprendido. – Aún no he cumplido los 23. – Asiento con la cabeza, y cruzando las piernas me abrazo a mi rodilla intentando mostrar seguridad. – ¡Vivía en el propio campus para evitar distracciones!. – Evito explicarle mi falta de vida social para poder dedicarme durante tres años exclusivamente a estudiar. – Veo como anota algo y lo redondea con un círculo.

– Según esto, después de terminar en junio del pasado año, se desplazó hasta Nueva York para estudiar un MBA intensivo de seis meses. ¿Algún motivo en especial por el que no quisiera quedarse allí a trabajar?. – Alza la mirada hacia mí esperando mi respuesta.

– Nada en especial. – Le digo encogiéndome de hombros. –No me entusiasmaba demasiado la idea de vivir en los Estados Unidos, por lo que decidí volver , concretamente a Seattle.

– ¿Dónde aprendió inglés?. – Me pregunta mientras se reclina en su silla, sujetándose suavemente a los reposabrazos, y mirándome a los ojos a través de los cristales de mis gafas. – Tengo que decir que tiene un acento muy británico.

– Mi madre era inglesa, y mi padre es español, por lo que con ella hablaba principalmente en inglés. Nací y viví en Londres hasta los 4 años, cuando a mi padre lo destinaron a Madrid. Con 10 volví de nuevo a Londres con mi hermano. – Me siento un poco rara contándole mi propia historia cuando creo que ya la conoce, aunque sabiendo cómo es Emmett dudo mucho que le haya hablado de algún que otro detalle. Al menos no todo.

– ¡Entonces prácticamente fue al colegio en Londres!. – Asiento con la cabeza– Por curiosidad ¿a cuál fue?.

– Al Saint Mary School en Ascot. – Este es un detalle que he omitido en mi cv. No me parece relevante.

– ¿Interna?– abre mucho lo ojos cuando me lo dice.

– Si. – Le confieso– Aunque lo parezca no fue un drama. – Le digo con una medio sonrisa, en realidad sí que lo fue un poco. Siempre he pensado que soy una carga impuesta para mi hermano. No dudo que me quiera. Eso nunca. Pero tengo la sensación de que ha dejado de tener su propia vida por estar pendiente de mí.

– ¡Tengo que confesarle que yo estuve en Etton y también sobreviví!. – Me dice devolviéndome la sonrisa. Eso es algo que ya sabía gracias a Emmett, como también sé que allí fue donde se conocieron, aunque me abstengo de comentarlo. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, tras los cuales vuelve a su gesto serio y continúa hablando.– ¿Habla algún otro idioma?. – Apoya los brazos nuevamente sobre la mesa.

– Si, – Le respondo. – Me defiendo en francés.

– Veo que vive en la calle Alcalá, según el número que indica, queda a la altura del retiro. – Me contesta en francés, poniéndome a prueba. ¿Estará relacionando donde vivo con Emmett?. Él tiene que saber que tenemos una casa allí.

– Si, – le respondo en el mismo idioma, – casi en el cruce con O'donnel.

– Veo que evidentemente no tiene experiencia, – observa atentamente mi reacción hacia la temida pregunta.

– No, no la tengo, – le digo, – pero me considero una persona que aprende rápidamente y con iniciativa. – Trato de parecer convincente.

– Me han anotado que tiene carnet de conducir y que dispone de coche. – Continúa en francés.

– Si, suelo conducir habitualmente. – Le confirmo.

– Algún problema en cuanto a reuniones que se alargan y hacen que se retrase la hora de salir, disponibilidad para viajar… – esto último lo dice alargando la frase al máximo y observando atentamente mi reacción.

– No hay ningún problema, – le respondo– No tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie sobre mis movimientos. – Le refuto con seguridad.

– ¿Y en cuanto a la disponibilidad para su incorporación?– Me dice en francés aunque cambia de nuevo al castellano para decir. – Quiero decir, por ejemplo si necesitaría que empezase mañana mismo y que este fin de semana tuviésemos que viajar a Paris a cerrar un contrato. ¿Habría algún problema?

– Ninguno en absoluto, – le respondo, intentando contener la risa, por lo gracioso que me ha parecido la proposición.

– De acuerdo, – me dice volviendo a reclinarse sobre su asiento y juntando las yemas de los dedos mientras mantiene apoyados los codos en los reposa brazos, yo cambio de postura descruzando y volviendo a cruzar las piernas al contrario de como las tenía. – Entonces tratare de explicarle de forma resumida en qué consiste el puesto para el que está optando. Lo que queremos, – me dice, acercándose más a la mesa y apoyando los codos en la misma, mientras que golpea con los dedos en ella. – Quiero decir mi socio y yo, puesto que es la primera vez que voy a tener una secretaria, – se explica, – es a alguien que me ayude a gestionar mi agenda, me acompañe a reuniones o simplemente en algunas ocasiones, acuda a algunas de ellas en mi nombre. Además de esta empresa, también tengo intereses en otras sociedades de diversa índole, por lo que necesito a alguien que pueda representarme aquí mientras yo me ocupo de otros asuntos. – Me observa con curiosidad, estudiando mi reacción a lo que está diciendo antes de continuar. – En alguna ocasión también necesitare un cable con ellos, aunque espero sean las menos. La empresa la fundamos mi socio y yo hace cerca de 5 años, y lo que empezó como un negocio modesto ahora es una empresa multinacional, con nuestros sistemas de seguridad instalados por medio mundo, y con sedes en Paris, Londres y Nueva York, y por supuesto con la central de operaciones en Madrid. – La verdad es que he buscado información sobre la empresa en internet pero no la he relacionado con ellos. Todo se muestra con mucha confidencialidad. – También tenemos un departamento de detectives privados, con el que colaboramos con diversas empresas de seguros. Básicamente el departamento trabaja con bajas laborales falsas, investigación de accidentes. – Me explica rápidamente el horario, mi sueldo y los beneficios sociales, los cuales me cubrirían un seguro médico privado, plaza de parking en el propio edificio de oficinas y cheques de comida. – Perfecto entonces, – me dice tras levantarse y tendiéndome la mano para despedirnos, tras lo cual yo también me levanto y le acepto el apretón. – A lo largo de la próxima semana me pondré en contacto con usted y le confirmare si ha sido la elegida o no. – Me dice con una sonrisa.

Le agradezco el tiempo dedicado conmigo y tras recoger mis cosas me acompaña hasta las escaleras, donde él se queda mirando cómo voy bajándolas con paso firme.

Una vez en la calle, me apoyo un segundo contra la pared. Acabo de realizar una entrevista de trabajo con Edward Cullen, el mejor amigo de mi hermanastro y ni siquiera me ha reconocido. Por una parte me alegra pero por otra me entristece por lo que sucedió entre nosotros. En ningún momento cuando viene a hacer la anterior entrevista, relacione la empresa con Emmett o con Edward. Tengo que obligarme a aceptar, que lo que para mí fue importante, para él solo significo una más. Una pobre niña tonta a la que se la hubiese podido tirar si él hubiese querido.

A mí siempre me había gustado el amigo de mi hermano. Siempre tenía una palabra o un gesto amable hacia mí. Y yo lo había idealizado y en aquel instante, simplemente, cumplió parte de mi sueño. El ruido del tráfico a esa hora por la Castellana, la avenida que cruza prácticamente todo Seattle, me hace darme cuenta de donde estoy. No he traído el coche porque sabía que sería imposible aparcar, así que me dirijo hacia el metro para irme a casa. Durante el trayecto en el metro le pongo un WhatsApp a Victoria, mi mejor amiga, para pedirla que se conecte a Skype en media hora.

0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno segundo capítulo, ¿Cómo ven? espero que bien. Los capítulos no son tannnn largos así que espero los disfruten. Besos Jane.

¡Quiero comentarios!

Está neófita Inmortal les espera. Besos.

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia_ _ **… Si saben cómo quitarle a Edward a S. Meyer díganmelo por favor. jajaja**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 **(*.) CAPITULO 3 (*.)**

 **POV BELLA.**

– ¿Qué ocurre?. – Me pregunta Victoria a través de la pantalla de mi portátil. En cuanto he llegado a casa me he conectado y ella ya estaba esperándome. Se ha conectado en su casa, la que comparte con James. Otro amigo de mi hermano y novio de Victoria.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté hace años sobre Edward, el amigo de Emmett y James?. – La miro con ansiedad, y sé que ella lo capta por me mira igualmente ansiosa, por saber qué es lo que me ocurre.

– Sí, claro, – me responde. – Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue en la entrevista?. – Me pregunta casi susurrándome, por lo que deduzco que no está sola en casa.

– La persona que me ha entrevistado, el que sería mi jefe y Edward. – Me interrumpo, pensando un segundo como decírselo. Veo claramente la expectación en su cara. – ¡Es la misma persona!. – Se lo digo de sopetón y a bocajarro, a la vez que bajo el tono de mi voz, pero lo suficientemente alto para que me escuche.

– ¿Qué?. – Grita Victoria sorprendida. – No puede ser. ¿Te ha reconocido – Al momento, tras escuchar sus gritos aparecen detrás de ella James y mi hermano. Solo espero que no hayan oído nada.

– Hola. – Les digo como si no estuviésemos hablando de nada trascendental.

– ¿Qué son esos gritos?. – Nos pregunta James, como si no supiese lo exageradas que podemos llegar a ser.

– Hola Bella. – Me dice mi hermano, metiéndose en medio entre la pantalla y Victoria. A ella no le queda más remedio que echarse hacia atrás con la silla donde está sentada.

– ¿Estás bien? ¡Te veo un poco pálida!. – Me dice medio preocupado, girando la cabeza para mirar a Victoria. No puedo verlo pero sé que estará interrogándola con la mirada.

– ¿De qué hablabais?. – Le pregunta James, tratando de entrar en el foco de la cámara, pero sin conseguirlo apenas.

– ¡Cosas de chicas!.– les digo tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

– Ya veo. – Dice mi hermano esbozando una sonrisa cómplice. ¿Qué ideas se le estarán pasando por la cabeza?. – El viernes voy a estar por Seattle, – Me dice sin darle importancia de que pudiésemos estar hablando Victoria y yo. Sabe que cuando digo eso, significa que no quiero contarle nada de momento, pero que cuando lo considere oportuno si es importante, se lo contare. Me temo que esto será lo segundo en toda mi vida, que no pueda contarle nunca, con lo cual no podré ser completamente sincera con él, lo que hace me sienta culpable. Lo primero fue lo que me sucedió con Jake.

– Tengo que reunirme con Edward por un asunto de trabajo. – Me dice. – ¿Nos acompañaras a cenar, cuando terminemos?. – Me pregunta esperanzado, alzando las cejas. Sabe qué hace mucho tiempo que Edward y yo no nos vemos. Bueno, hasta hoy. Aunque eso ninguno de los dos lo sabe.

– No puedo Emmett. Lo siento. – Le digo con voz afligida. Veo como Vic me mira con pavor. – Unas amigas de la época en la que vivía en Londres con mamá, me han invitado a pasar el fin de semana en Sierra Nevada. Es el cumpleaños de una de ellas. – Le cuento la mayor trola de mi vida. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que se lo esté creyendo. – Por cierto, Vic me han dicho que tú también estas invitada. – La miro suplicándola a que diga que sí. Antes de que mi amiga pueda decir nada continuo hablando dirigiéndome a mí hermano. – ¿Por qué no te vienes el mañana y cenamos tu y yo solos?. – Le pongo esa cara de niña buena con la que consigo que me diga que si a todo.

– ¡De acuerdo!. Arreglo el vuelo para mañana. ¡Pero resérvame toda la tarde para mí!. – Me dice con una sonrisa.

– Por supuesto hermanito. – Le digo sonriéndole.

– ¡Vamos dejar que estas dos arreglen el mundo mientras tu y yo nos tomamos algo!. – Le dice James. – ¿Me vas a dejar solo el fin de semana?. – Le pregunta a Victoria, mirándola con cara de pena.

– ¡La tienes todos los días!. – Me quejo yo.– Por un par de días que te la robe, no te va a pasar nada! Veo que Vic está sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Nos espera un fin de semana a lo grande. Cuando cortamos la comunicación, reservo en un hotel de Sierra Nevada pero en lugar de ser un grupo de varias amigas, seremos solamente Victoria y yo quienes disfrutemos de la nieve y del sky.

En la cena ese jueves con Emmett hablamos un poco de todo lo que hemos hecho desde noche buena hasta ahora que no nos hemos visto. No puedo contarle que estuve con Jake posando desnuda para él. ¡Pondría el grito en el cielo!. Y tampoco sabría cómo explicarle que pase la noche vieja con su

padre. Así que no me queda más remedio que contarle una mentira piadosa, una más, sobre lo bien que lo pasamos mis amigos y yo en Tenerife, disfrutando de la playa en Enero. Ya llevo tres mentiras.

Me ha llevado a un pequeño restaurante italiano cerca de casa. Es un pequeño local donde solamente hay cuatro mesas, por lo que tras divisar una vacía nos sentamos rápidamente para que nadie pueda robarnos el sitio. Observo como unas chicas me miran con envidia. Sonrío dándome cuenta de lo guapo que tiene que parecerlas. Rubio, ojos claros y esa sonrisa suya tan encantadora.

Pedimos una pizza cada uno, yo rechazo el vino que me ofrece.

– ¡Cuéntame!. – Me pide Emmett– ¿Estas saliendo o no con Jacob?. Quiero que sepas que me parece muy bien. – Recoge mi mano con la suya sobre la mesa– Aunque eso de que se dedique a – se queda callado un momento, sé que se refiere al hecho de que Jake se dedique a las Bellas Artes, a la pintura en concreto. – No sé, no lo veo muy bien.

– Emmett, – le interrumpo colocando mi otra mano sobre la suya. Espero un segundo a continuar hablando mientras el camarero le sirve el vino. Coloco mi mano sobre mi copa evitando que en un descuido me sirva a mí también. – Entre Jake y yo no hay nada. Solo somos amigos. Él quería algo más y yo lo he rechazado así que prefiero no verlo durante algún tiempo. Y en cuanto a su profesión, – trato de explicarle – Estudio Bellas Artes en la Universidad de Nueva York. ¡Y es realmente bueno en lo que hace!. – No sé por qué lo defiendo de esta manera. Realmente no se lo merece. – Sé que yo le gusto, – Continúo explicándome por lo que abre mucho los ojos cuando se lo digo y me sonríe de oreja a oreja. Parece que le hace gracia. – Y según él está completamente enamorado de mí, pero yo no siento nada por él.

– De acuerdo.– Me dice levantando las dos manos con las palmas hacia mí, en señal de rendición.

– ¡Lo que tienes que hacer es divertirte!. – Nos traen las pizzas. El olor a queso con el del tomate hace que me dé cuenta del hambre que tengo. La verdad es que desde la entrevista he tenido el estómago prácticamente cerrado. No puedo dejar de sentirme desilusionada por el hecho de que Edward no me reconociese. Emmett ha optado por una Cuatro Quesos y yo por la de trufa con setas. Mi favorita.

– Emmett. – Le digo, – hay algo que me gustaría contarte. – Bebo un sorbo de agua tratando de reunir el valor. Sé que esto no puedo y además no quiero ocultárselo. – ¡Pero no quiero que te enfades!. – Veo como frunce el ceño. – Hace unos días hice una entrevista de trabajo y puede que me contraten. Quedaron en decirme algo la próxima semana.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías trabajar?. – Mantiene el ceño fruncido, haciendo que le aparezcan unas pequeñas arruguitas sobre su frente, lo que me hace reír. Le hacen parecer más mayor de lo que realmente es. Pero reprimo mi risa. No quiero que se mosquee.

– ¡Sabías perfectamente que esa era mi intención cuando volví de Nueva York!. – Le digo recordándole mis intenciones, mientras sigo comiendo

– ¡Podrías trabajar con Edward!. – Exclama. – Ha estado haciendo entrevistas para una de las sociedades de las que somos socios para contratar una secretaria. De hecho me reúno con el mañana allí. – Continúa explicándose, por lo que me asusto un poco. – No por ese asunto. Eso se lo dejo en sus manos. – Me siento aliviada al escuchar sus palabras, por lo menos no curioseara en mi currículum descubriéndome. – ¡También podrías trabajar conmigo!.

– ¿Contigo?. – Le digo riéndome para después darle un mordisco a mi trozo de pizza.

– En administración. – Me aclara.

– Emmett quiero conseguir las cosas por mí misma. Por favor, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacerlo. – Le hago un puchero, sé que no puede resistirse a mis pucheros. – Además no tengo ni idea de cómo se dirige un hospital.

– Sé que puedes hacerlo perfectamente. – Se queda en silencio. – Las dos cosas. – Me aclara mirándome por encima de sus pestañas. Bebe un sorbo de vino y tras dejar la copa sobre la mesa vuelve con sus preguntas. – ¿Y dónde hiciste la entrevista?

– ¡A no!. Eso no te lo voy a decir. – Le respondo negando a la vez con mi cabeza.

– ¿Por qué?. – pongo los ojos en blanco.

– Vamos a esperar a ver si me llaman y cómo va la cosa. ¿De acuerdo?. – No puedo explicarle la razón, así que trato de dejarlo estar.

– De acuerdo. Pero quiero que tengas mucho cuidado y … – Le miro haciendo que se calle. Siempre tiene preparado el discurso para que tenga cuidado con esto y con lo otro, es excesivamente sobreprotector conmigo.

El viernes tras recoger a Victoria en el aeropuerto nos encaminamos con mi coche, un Mini Cabrio de 3 puertas descapotable, hasta Sierra Nevada. Me pide que la de todos los detalles de la entrevista durante el camino. Parece más emocionada por el reencuentro que yo. Evidentemente ya sabía que la historia del cumpleaños de la famosa amiga era mentira. En realidad no tengo ninguna en Londres. Era solamente para poner una excusa para no tener que ver a

Edward.

En cuanto llegamos al hotel, nos registramos y vamos rápidamente al restaurante a cenar. A pesar de que ella es española, ya se ha acostumbrado al horario inglés, así que para complacerla cenamos a las 8 de la tarde.

– Tienes dos opciones. – Me dice Vic cuando llevamos una botella de vino blanco entre las dos, en el restaurante del hotel y vamos por el segundo chupito. Es verdad, que delante de Emmett procuro no beber. Trato de dar la imagen de niña buena.

– En el caso de que te llame diciéndote que te contrata, puedes decirle quien eres y hablar con tu hermano y contarle que acabaste en su empresa haciendo una entrevista por pura casualidad. – Da un sorbo de su chupito apurándolo de golpe. – Sabemos perfectamente que esos 4 amigos tienen diferentes empresas repartidas por ahí, – Sé que está incluyendo también a Jasper, el cuarto en

discordia. – ¡Tantas que casi ellos mismos, ni siquiera saben que es lo que tienen!. – Exclama a la vez que me sonríe. – Estoy segura que tendrías el trabajo igualmente, pero siempre serias la hermana de su socio, aunque hicieses algo mal, siempre te va a cubrir. – Me dice con un tono de voz algo perjudicado. Veo como alza la mano llamando al camarero.

– No me gusta demasiado esa opción. – La interrumpo. – Sabes que siempre me ha gustado conseguir las cosas por mis propios méritos. Lo único a lo que he accedido con respecto a Emmett es que haya comprado el piso donde estoy viviendo en Seattle. Tuve que aguantar que eligiera la zona a condición de que me dejase vivir sola.

– Pues entonces tienes la segunda opción. – Me sonríe de oreja a oreja. – No decirle nada a Edward sobre quién eres y dejar que pase el tiempo, demostrarles a él y a tu hermano todo lo que vales y todo lo que puedes conseguir sin necesidad de que te cubran las espaldas. – Se interrumpe un momento para llamar nuevamente al camarero con el vaso del chupito en alto, pidiendo su ansiada tercera dosis.

– Sabes que hace algún tiempo lo decepcione. Sé que si le vuelvo a decepcionar ocultándole algo tan importante, no sé si me perdonaría. – La digo algo triste.

– La cuestión es, ¿podrás soportar estar cerca de Edward y no acordarte de lo que sucedió entre vosotros?. – Espera pacientemente mientras el atento camarero, ya un poco harto de nosotras, rellena los dos vasitos y deja la botella sobre la mesa. ¡No tiene ni idea de lo que acaba de hacer!. – Y una pregunta aún más importante, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Edward?. ¿Te gusta? ¿Tendrías una aventura con él?

– No lo sé. – En realidad nunca he podido olvidar lo que sucedió aquella tarde. – Te conté lo que me paso con Jake ... – Escondo la cara entre mis manos, comenzando a arrepentirme del vino y de los chupitos.

– No me hables de ese imbécil. – Me interrumpe. – Tendrías que habérselo contado a tu hermano.

– No puedo. – La respondo– Me obligaría a volver a casa. ¿Sabes lo que me costó que me permitiese irme 6 meses a Nueva York sola?. Y eso que fue a condición de que me quedase en el apartamento que tiene allí. No quiso ni oír hablar de compartir piso con nadie. ¡Creo que hasta me puso un guardaespaldas!. – No puedo evitarlo y me da la risa tonta. Me mira sorprendida.

– Noooo, – Exagera mucho la O, alargándola más de lo necesario. – Tu hermano no es así. No es sobreprotector, ni te trata como si en lugar de que fueses su hermana fueras su hija. – Lo dice con una ironía propia de ella. Exagerando las palabras.

– ¡Ojala fuese el mi padre!. – La digo. – Mi vida hubiese sido mucho más fácil. Además, – Cambio de tema. – No me gustaría que se hiciese un mal concepto de Jake. – Me mira como diciéndome que no tengo remedio. – Solo confundió las cosas. – Sé que no debo justificarlo, pero inevitablemente lo hago. – Incluso yo estaba confundida. Pero ahora sé que no quería acostarme con él. – Se lo digo bajito, hay más clientes del hotel a nuestro alrededor. – ¿Sabes que el padre de Emmett cuando me vio dedujo lo que me había pasado y me hizo contárselo?. Lo único que no le conté fue quien había sido.

– ¡Pues deberías habérselo dicho, y que hubiese hablado con Emmett!. – Se inclina sobre la mesa muy seria. De pronto se le ha pasado el efecto del alcohol.

– Le conté sobre la entrevista. – la sonrío. – Me llamo el miércoles por la noche para saber que tal me había ido. Aunque no le conté que la entrevista fue con Edward. Solo lo sabes tú. Y espero que me guardes el secreto.

– Por supuesto, amiga. – Me dice cogiéndome la mano. – Tomes la decisión que tomes, yo voy a estar ahí para apoyarte.

– Gracias. – Le respondo con sinceridad.

0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno tercer capítulo, ¿Cómo ven? espero que bien. Los capítulos no son tannnn largos así que espero los disfruten. Besos Jane.

¡Quiero comentarios!

Está neófita Inmortal les espera. Besos.

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia_ _ **… Si saben cómo quitarle a Edward a S. Meyer díganmelo por favor. jajaja**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 **(*.) CAPITULO 4 (*.)**

 **POV EDWARD.**

He realizado entrevistas a cuatro chicas de las cuales la que más me ha gustado ha sido la rubia de las gafas. A pesar de su juventud y su falta de experiencia, creo que sin lugar a dudas es la persona más idónea para el puesto. Aunque aún no lo tengo claro del todo.

Esparzo sobre el despacho de mi casa los cuatro currículos. Es una decisión dura y difícil. Las cuatro están sobradamente preparadas, aunque la única que habla perfectamente dos idiomas además del castellano es Isabella. Me fijo más en detalle en su foto. Su rostro ovalado y enmarcado en unas gafas de pasta oscuras que ocultan el color real de sus ojos, el cual no se aprecia demasiado bien en

la pequeña fotografía impresa en color en su currículum. Eran de un tono gris que me recordaban a alguien pero no sé muy bien a quien. Trasmitían un brillo especial que aunque los cristales trataban de ocultarlo yo fui capaz de verlo.

No puedo evitar recordar cuando la vi allí sentada esperándome. Algo se encendió dentro de mí, pero no sé muy bien el que, ni siquiera soy consciente de si fue real o no.

El despacho de mi casa es completamente funcional. Un gran escritorio, mi sillón de cuero negro y un sofá Chesterfield del mismo material y color, pegado a una lámpara de pie que da una iluminación muy tenue. En diagonal a este tengo dispuesta una pequeña mesita que hace el servicio de mueble bar, me acerco hasta allí y me sirvo dos dedos de whiskey sin hielo. Lo bebo de un trago mientras miro a través de la ventana. En algún lugar de esta ciudad sé que esta Bella ahora mismo cenando con Emmett. Por lo que me ha contado le ha comprado un piso en esta ciudad. Ni siquiera sé exactamente dónde, tengo una tarjeta en alguna parte con su dirección, su teléfono, e incluso me ha entregado una copia de las llaves, aunque no he sido ni siquiera capaz de mirar exactamente donde es. Prefiero no

saberlo. Sé que de saberlo sería perfectamente capaz de colarme en su casa, solo por el placer de observarla dormir. O quizás me apostaría con el coche bajo su portal para verla aunque sea de lejos.

No me he arrepentido de lo que sucedió, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Pensar que un día podría cruzarme con ella por la calle. Me pregunto si sería capaz de reconocerla. Según Emmett ha cambiado mucho. Se ha convertido en toda una mujer. Relleno mi vaso y salgo con él en las manos para dirigirme a mi dormitorio.

Vivo en un ático triplex situado en una décimo–quinta planta de un edificio cercano. Estoy a apenas 5 minutos andando de la oficina. La cercanía a la oficina fue una de los principales motivos por lo que lo compre cuando la funde con Emmett. Por la entrada principal se accede a un recibidor con forma de semicírculo que da acceso a través de tres puertas a las diferentes estancias de la casa.

La primera puerta en sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj da acceso a un pasillo que termina en la cocina, la cual esta anexionada a un pequeño dormitorio con su propio cuarto de baño para el servicio. Por la puerta que se encuentra situada justo en frente de la puerta principal, accedemos a un salón, presidido por una gran cristalera del suelo al techo, desde donde puedo ver incluso la terraza de mi despacho. A través de la última puerta accedemos a los cuatro dormitorios de invitados y mi despacho, dos de ellos situados a la misma altura del salón, y los otros dos junto con mi despacho en la segunda. Para acceder a la tercera planta, tenemos que subir por unas escaleras que hacen una ligera curva, situadas en el propio salón, desde donde también podemos acceder a la segunda planta.

Es la casa ideal para un niño, puesto que es lo más parecido a un laberinto. Quizás fue por eso, por lo que la compre.

Cuando entro en mi dormitorio, me deshago el nudo de la corbata, y lanzo la chaqueta sobre el sillón orejero acercándome al gran ventanal, saliendo a la terraza desde donde en los días claros. Al salir en mangas de camisa siento el aire frio calándome hasta los huesos. Está completamente despejado, por lo que se pueden observar perfectamente la luna en el cielo y las estrellas haciéndola compañía. Bebo un sorbo del líquido, dejando que caiga lentamente por mi garganta. La verdad que tras lo que sucedió aquella tarde, lo único que he hecho ha sido huir. Huir de ella y de lo que supondría poder tenerla para mí. Ni siquiera fui capaz de mantener la promesa que le hice a Emmett ni una hora.

Pero verla allí, sobre aquella hamaca. ¡Estaba tan hermosa!. ¡Tan dulce y pura!. ¡La sentí mía!. Sentí como si hubiese nacido para mí.

Apoyo el vaso en la barandilla mientras busco mi móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. Ha comenzado a sonar de forma irracional.

– ¡Emmett!. – Le reconozco cuando aparece su nombre en la pantalla.

– ¿Cómo va todo?. – Me dice mi amigo.

– ¡No puedo quejarme!. – Le respondo, mientras vuelvo a entrar en el dormitorio con el vaso en la mano a sentarme a los pies de la cama. – ¿Y Bella? ¿Qué tal la fue por Nueva York? ¿Por qué no se ha quedado por allí?. – Le pregunto. Dándome cuenta realmente de que por mucho que tratemos de huir de los problemas, ellos siempre vuelven a nosotros. – Hubiese sido la persona ideal para

trabajar en la sede de allí. Sabes que allí también estamos buscando a alguien.

– ¡No te lo vas a creer!. – Se queda en silencio un momento. – ¡Está haciendo entrevistas en Seattle! ¡Pero no me quiere decir exactamente donde!.

– ¡Podría trabajar conmigo!. – Revuelvo el vaso haciendo que el líquido se remueva. Sé que no es una buena idea, pero me veo obligado a sugerirlo. – Dila que venga a verme en la oficina. Tengo preseleccionadas a algunas chicas pero ella tendría prioridad.

– Se lo he propuesto, pero no quiere. – Respiro aliviado– Dice que quiere conseguir las cosas por si misma.

– Me lo imagino. No querrá que controles donde va ni lo que hace. – Sonrío sabiendo que él no puede verme, sabiendo perfectamente como es. Doy un trago a mi vaso. – Aunque por una parte, tú la has obligado siempre a que sea completamente independiente, también siempre a la vez, la has tenido sobre protegida, por lo que ahora no puedes pedirla que trabaje donde tú quieras, o incluso que no trabaje. – Le digo– De todas maneras dila que puede contar conmigo para lo que necesite.

– ¿Qué tal te ha ido con…?. – Comienza la pregunta pero se interrumpe para pensar. –¿Cómo se llamaba?.

– ¡Da igual. Se acabó!. – Ya no me acuerdo casi ni de cómo era. Mis relaciones con el género femenino son rápidas y al grano. En cuanto me doy cuenta de que quieren el cuento completo huyo despavorido.

– ¿Por qué? – Me pregunta.

– Porque simplemente quería más y yo no estoy dispuesto a pasar la línea. – Doy otro trago a mi copa

– El día menos pensado se va a cruzar en tu camino la persona ideal y a esa no vas a poder decir que no. – Dudo mucho que suceda eso, pero no se lo digo.

– ¿Y tú?. – Le pregunto cambiando la conversación hacia su lado. – ¿Qué haces solo?. Porque, que yo sepa eres igual que yo. – Sonrío recordando las tonterías que hemos podido llegar a hacer. Aunque recordar las consecuencias de algunas de ellas, sobre todo de una en concreto hace que se me contraiga el corazón.

– ¡Yo no estoy solo!. – Me dice. – Tengo a mi Bella y he de velar por ella.

– Si.– Remuevo lo que queda de mi copa, y dejo que caiga por mi garganta– ¡Al menos la tienes a ella!. – Escucho como suspira, seguramente recordando viejas historias.

– ¿No te apetece tomar una copa?, – me dice tratando de animarme. – ¡Vente con nosotros!

– No. Estoy seguro de que preferirá estar a solas contigo. Además mañana tenemos una reunión con la junta de la clínica y tenemos que ver el tema de Traza Segurity. ¿Quieres ver los cv de las candidatas al puesto?

– No. Confío en tu instinto. ¿Nos vemos mañana entonces?. – Me pregunta.

– ¡Si claro!. Dale un beso a Bella de mi parte. – Como me gustaría volver a sentirla entre mis brazos. Pero me digo a mi mismo que eso es imposible. No puede volver a suceder. Aunque no pueda verla nunca más en toda mi vida. Se perfectamente que ella se merece a alguien mejor que yo. Cuando colgamos me quedo mirando pensativo el teléfono, para después volver a mirar hacia el horizonte, a través del ventanal abierto. Dejo la copa sobre la mesita de lectura que hay al lado del sillón orejero, y voy directo al baño. Necesito darme una ducha para intentar relajarme.

(*.*)(*.)

El fin de semana me lo paso deambulando por ahí. Emmett volvió a Londres el mismo viernes una vez concluidas las reuniones. Llamar a mi último ligue no era una opción. Se perfectamente que ello le llevaría a pensar que estoy dispuesto a darla algo que no puedo dar. Ni a ella ni a nadie. Tras dar varias vueltas a mi cabeza en torno a los currículos, elijo a la persona adecuada y la llamo a primera hora de la mañana del lunes para comunicárselo. Le doy las instrucciones precisas para que pueda comenzar en una semana. Al colgar el teléfono soy consciente de que quizás haya sido demasiado seco. Pero es mejor así. Si voy a trabajar mano a mano con una mujer es mejor que guardemos las distancias.

No acabo de colgar el teléfono cuando entra una llamada de John. El encargado del local de copas que tenemos en la zona de Opera. En realidad, es mucho más que un local de copas. Es un lugar donde puede acudir gente corriente a tomarse algo, y donde los socios pueden reservar palcos cerrados con vistas a la pista de baile y al escenario, donde pueden disfrutar de privacidad absoluta para cenar, tomar una copa o para lo que quieran hacer. Se llama el _"Hot Sex Doctor Club"_.

Cada día se realizan diferentes actuaciones musicales, de striptease ó de magia. Normalmente son números fijos. Pero siempre hay excepciones.

– John, – le saludo tras descolgar el teléfono. – ¡No me digas que hay algún problema!, – Le digo avisándole que no es un buen día para que me cuente alguno.

– No, señor Cullen. – Me dice tratando de tranquilizarme. Últimamente hemos tenido algún que otro problema con algunos de los empleados en cuanto a la discreción. En un local como el nuestro, es un detalle muy importante a tener en cuenta. – Tan solo le llamaba para avisarle que he descubierto a una joven para que realice un espectáculo los lunes y los miércoles. La he dicho que hasta que usted o el señor Swan vean el espectáculo no puedo asegurarla que pueda salir al

escenario. ¡Como siempre me he referido a ustedes dos como los propietarios, sin mencionar sus nombres en ningún momento!. – Se interrumpe al otro lado de la línea. – No le llamaría si no fuese una emergencia. – Me sigue explicando. – El número de striptease que estaba programado para cubrir esos huecos en estos días, se nos ha caído.

– De acuerdo. – Le digo interrumpiéndole. – ¿Qué es lo que hace exactamente?

-Canta. Tiene una voz suave y muy melosa. Creo que es mejor que lo escuche usted mismo. – Me dice. No tengo ninguna gana de ir allí esta tarde, pero no tengo otro remedio.

– De acuerdo. – Le digo– Dile que este allí a eso de las 5. Hará un pase para mí y si me convence actuara esta misma noche.

(*.)(*.*)

Cuando llego al local me recibe un John bastante acelerado. Miro alrededor mío. Siempre me sorprende lo extraño que se ve el local cuando está completamente vacío y todos los fluorescentes del techo encendidos.

El local es un antiguo teatro. La pista de baile es el antiguo patio de butacas, y los reservados están situados en los dos pisos superiores, divididos en pequeñas habitaciones con ventanales desde donde se puede ver el exterior, pero desde donde estoy yo ahora no puedo ver lo que sucede dentro.

Del antiguo escenario del teatro sobresale una pasarela en forma de V, donde los artistas hacen sus números. A derecha e izquierda se sitúan sendas barras donde ahora no hay nadie trabajando.

Voy directo hacia la silla situada a los pies de la V, y dándola la vuelta colocándola con el respaldo hacia la pasarela tomo asiento esperando a que comience la actuación. Me aflojo la corbata tratando de ponerme cómodo.

– ¿Quiere tomar una copa?. – Me pregunta.

– Si. – Le respondo mirándole desde donde estoy sentado. – Tráeme un whiskey sin hielo. – Cuando vuelve con el vaso en a mano, le pido que la avise para que empiece cuando antes. Apoyo mis brazos sobre el respaldo, esperando a que dé comienzo el espectáculo. Mientras comienzo a dar cuenta del líquido ambarino que me ha servido John.

Se apagan los fluorescentes para dar paso a los focos que iluminan tenuemente el escenario, dejando la zona en la que yo estoy en penumbra. Comienza a sonar una música que desconozco. Doy un trago a mi copa y comienzo a impacientarme. Estoy nervioso y ansioso, cosa bastante anormal en mí.

Cuando he llamado a mi futura secretaria esta mañana, he sentido unas ganas tremendas de exigirla que viniese inmediatamente a mi despacho. Sí, tengo que reconocer que me gusta. Pero me digo a mi mismo, que no puedo consentir que suceda nada entre nosotros.

No tengo ningún problema en acostarme con una jovencita como ella. No puedo evitar imaginarme su cálido cuerpo entre mis brazos, bajo mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo con mi boca y mis manos. Aunque evito relacionarme de esa forma con jóvenes de su edad, no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo, pero el hecho de que sea empleada mía, lo hace completamente imposible. Ya que en el momento en que

me pidiese más, sería bastante incomodo el verla todos los días, y no tendría más remedio que acabar despidiéndola.

Miro hacia el suelo negando con la cabeza, cuando siento que ha salido al escenario. Busco inmediatamente su mirada. Veo sorpresa en sus ojos, como si no me esperase aquí sentado. Veo que rápidamente recupera la compostura y comienza a cantar en inglés.

Me concentro en la letra y cuando dice eso de,

" _I'm standing there_

 _On a balcony in summer air"_

No puedo evitar acordarme de aquella almena, de la tumbona, de Bella, de mi Bella. De mi princesa, como siempre la he llamado desde que nació.

Lleva un vestido verde de época, con los hombros apenas cubiertos con unos delgados tirantes. El corpiño se ciñe a su cintura como una segunda piel. Realmente tiene una cintura de avispa. La falda larga que cubre completamente sus piernas tan solo muestra sus pies desnudos y sin rastro de esmalte en sus uñas, mientras avanza despacio por la pasarela. Lleva puesta una máscara, de un tono dorado, cuyas cintas se pierden entre los mechones de su pelo rubio recogido, dejando algunos rizos sueltos enmarcando su rostro. La máscara incluso cubre sus mejillas, por lo que solo puedo distinguir sus labios rojos y carnosos, así como sus ojos; verdes a juego con el color del vestido.

Justo cuando llega al extremo de la V se detiene ante mí y apuntándome con su dedo escucho atentamente sus palabras.

" _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

 _It's a love story baby just say yes"._

Sonrió al recordar a mi princesa. Me regaño a mí mismo. No sé por qué últimamente no puedo quitarme a Bella de mi cabeza. Quizás porque la joven que esta sobre el escenario me recuerda a ella. Al igual que la secretaria a la que acabo de contratar. Las tres deben de tener la misma edad.

Inmediatamente se gira y comienza a caminar de nuevo hacia el escenario principal dándome la espalda. Me enderezo en la silla cuando veo como la envuelve una nube de humo. Solo soy capaz de discernir sus hombros desnudos, para después volver a avanzar con paso firme hacia mí.

Se ha cambiado de vestido delante de mí, y no me he dado ni cuenta. Ahora lleva un vestido de novia también largo hasta los pies, pero con una abertura lateral que muestra toda su pierna desnuda.

Completamente libre de medias. Incluso el extremo de la abertura, es tan alto que puedo llegar a imaginarme que no lleva ropa interior. Me remuevo incomodo en la silla. La visión de su pierna ha tenido una reacción completamente natural en mí.

Se sitúa frente a mí, y volviéndome a apuntar con esa pequeña mano suya. Mano que siento, me gustaría tomar entre las mías, sigue con su canción.

" _Marry me Juliet,/ you'll never have to be alone_

 _I love you and that's all I really know_

 _I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

 _It's a love story baby just say... yes"_

Cuando se a la vuelta para alejarse de nuevo, puedo ver como el vestido se ata detrás de su nuca mostrándome su espalda completamente desnuda. No soy consciente de que ha desaparecido del escenario, hasta que se apagan los focos y los fluorescentes vuelven a la vida. Rápidamente John se muestra ante mí.

– ¿Podría hablar con ella?. – Digo mientras me levanto. Tratando de evitar que John pueda darse cuenta de mi turbación.

Cuando llego a los camerinos, ha desaparecido. Tan solo veo los dos vestidos colgados de sendas perchas y la máscara colgando de una de ellas.

– Llámala. – Le digo a John, que me ha seguido hasta los camerinos. – ¡Esta contratada!. – Salgo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Creo que lo mejor que me ha podido pasar ha sido no encontrarla. Parece que estoy deseando meterme en líos últimamente. Decido mantenerme alejado de ella.

o00ooooooo00000

 _ **Traducción_**_

 _ **Estoy de pie allí**_

 _ **En un balcón en el aire de verano**_

 _ **Así, el príncipe y yo seré la princesa**_

 _ **Es una historia de amor bebé acaba de decir que sí**_

 _ **Cásate conmigo Julieta, / que nunca tiene que estar solo**_

 _ **Te amo y eso es todo lo que sé**_

 _ **Hablé con tu papá, ir a buscar un vestido blanco**_

 _ **Es una historia de amor bebé acaba de decir que sí ...**_

 _Esto es lo que canta, la verdadera canción no sé de quien sea, lo siento._

Bueno pues ¿Ustedes quien creen que sea esa chica misteriosa de la máscara? Escucho sus opiniones. Bueno tercer capítulo, ¿Cómo ven? espero que bien. Los capítulos no son tannnn largos así que espero los disfruten. Besos Jane.

¡Quiero comentarios!

Está neófita Inmortal les espera. Besos.

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

JaneAntoCullen..


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia_ _ **… Si saben cómo quitarle a Edward a S. Meyer díganmelo por favor. jajaja**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 **(*.) CAPITULO 5 (*.)**

 **POV BELLA**

Cuando regresamos el domingo por la noche de nuestra escapada de fin de semana decidimos seguir con la fiesta, acabando en un local de copas recientemente inaugurado.

Cuando convocan un concurso de Karaoke, mi querida Victoria no duda en apuntarme. No lo gano pero antes de marcharme el encargado del local me propone que me pase al día siguiente por la mañana para realizar una prueba con él. Su insistencia me hace dudar, pero tras asegurarme Vic que me acompañara acudimos sin falta.

– ¡Esto es una locura!. – La digo cuando nos dejan a solas en el camerino. – ¡Creo que debería salir corriendo de aquí!. ¿Y si alguien me reconociese?. ¡Emmett me mataría! – No dejo de repetir que es una locura una y otra vez.

– ¿Por qué no actúas disfrazada?. – Me dice mientras comienza a revolver entre los vestidos colgados en un perchero. – Además, ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que tu hermano entre por la puerta del local?.

– ¿Así?. ¿Y de que me disfrazo?. – La pregunto, ignorando lo que acaba de decirme. Sé que es imposible que mi hermano acuda a un sitio como este, teniendo en cuenta además que no vive en Seattle.

– Se te da muy bien imitar a _Taylor Swift_. – Dice de repente. – Imítala cantando _"Love Story"_. ¡Os pega muy bien a Edward y a ti!. – Bromea mientras saca un vestido verde y otro de novia de raso.

– Ya sabes, la historia de un príncipe, una princesa. ¡Mi princesa!. – Hace referencia al apelativo cariñoso con el que siempre me nombra Edward. Sé que en parte se está burlando de mí, le quito de la mano los dos vestidos, justo en el mismo instante en que la puerta se abre de golpe, tras lo que las dos damos un grito a la vez.

– ¿Ya has pensado que canción vas a cantar?. – Dice John, el encargado del local, después de entrar en tromba en el camerino sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta. – ¡No os preocupéis preciosas!, – nos dice al darse cuenta de nuestra cara de susto, – no sois mi

tipo, – tras lo que hace unos ademanes muy exagerados. – ¡Estoy seguro que tenemos los mismos gustos con respecto a los hombres!. – No podemos evitar reírnos a coro con él. Rápidamente Victoria después de recuperarse, le explica lo que necesitaría para la representación.

Una vez que el simpático encargado desaparece, con la ayuda de mi amiga me pongo un vestido sobre el otro. Justo antes de salir, me fijo en una máscara que hay apoyada sobre el mostrador. Me la coloco atándola a mi nuca enredándola entre el moño que me he hecho para sujetarme el pelo. Después de mi actuación, John me confirma que quiere que actué dos días a la semana. Le explico que no quiero actuar los fines de semana, a lo cual acepta. Tan solo me explica que tendría que realizar una segunda actuación frene al dueño del local. Acepto puesto que aún no se si conseguiré el trabajo con Edward. A pesar de que todos los meses Emmett me hace una trasferencia de dinero a mi cuenta para mis gastos, no me viene mal disponer de unos ingresos extras para lograr algo de independencia económica.

A pesar de recibir la ansiada llamada, poco después de dejar a Victoria en el aeropuerto para su regreso a Londres, decido acudir igualmente a la prueba frente a un completo desconocido para trabajar en el club de copas.

Cuando salgo al escenario, me alegro de haberme comprado unas lentillas verdes para esconder el color de mis propios ojos. Lo he hecho pensando en combinarlas con el vestido verde, pero al salir al escenario, me quedo un segundo clavada al suelo. Frente a mi sentado en una silla, apoyando relajadamente los brazos sobre el respaldo de la misma, está el mismísimo Edward Cullen.

No sé cómo, pero consigo reaccionar saliendo de mi mutismo. Tratando de repetir lo mejor posible la actuación que he hecho ante el encargado esta misma mañana. Se perfectamente que no tardaría en reconocerme, sino como Bella, si como su secretaria, recientemente contratada esta misma mañana.

En cuanto termino la actuación, me cambio lo más rápidamente posible y salgo corriendo de allí. Acuerdo con John por teléfono que actuare solamente dos días a la semana, y en ningún momento será desvelada mi identidad. Acepta sin problemas. Con John me he presentado como Isabel, aunque no le he confesado que acabo de descubrir que soy la hermana pequeña de su otro jefe. ¡Emmett y su manía de ocultarme los negocios en los que se encuentra metido!. En cuanto llego a casa llamo a Victoria y la pongo al día. Su respuesta es alta, clara y concisa.

– ¡Edward y tu estáis destinados a encontraros en algún momento y continuar donde lo dejasteis!. – Me dice ejerciendo de clarividente. – No te niegues ante la evidencia. ¡Piénsalo!. – Me dice justo antes de colgar.

(*.*)(*.)(*.*)(*.)

Es Edward quien me llama directamente para indicarme que yo había sido la persona que más se ajustaba al perfil que andaban buscando. También me dijo de forma muy escueta e impersonal, que alguien de su departamento de recursos humanos se pondría en contacto conmigo para realizar los trámites del contrato de trabajo.

No soy capaz de describir el vuelco que da mi corazón cuando después de descolgar el móvil reconocí la voz de Edward al otro lado. Tampoco sé cómo no me descubrí a mí misma. Me imagino que mi voz nerviosa no le extraño, al fin y al cabo supongo que es algo normal debido a la euforia que supone el hecho de que encuentres tu primer trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

A lo largo de mi primer mes en la empresa, apenas tuve contacto con él, fui rotando por los diferentes departamentos para aprender el funcionamiento de la misma, desde el mostrador de recepción, donde me hice amiga de la castaña de ojos verdes, que resulto que se llamaba Ángela, hasta el departamento técnico, pasando por los guapos a la vez que bordes detectives privados, a los cuales no les hizo ninguna gracia tener a una niñata dando vueltas por ahí. Sobre todo a su propio jefe. No quise comentar nada con Edward. Me gusta resolver sola mis propios problemas.

También tuve que aprender a manejar el programa de seguridad, que manejan habitualmente el personal de seguridad de nuestros clientes. Es un sistema que no se vende a particulares, pero como no, en mi casa está instalado. Pero fue algo que yo me abstuve de comentar. Lo mando mi hermano a instalar en casa unos días antes que de me mudase a Seattle. En la carcasa exterior no aparece ningún logo ni emblema de la empresa de ellos dos, por lo que tampoco por ahí sospeche nada al acudir a la entrevista. No lo reconocí por que como es habitual en mi hermano omitió el detalle de que el sistema de alarma instalado en mi casa fue realizado por la sociedad que regenta junto con su inseparable amigo.

A los tres meses, Edward ya permitía que yo misma dirigiese las reuniones con los directivos que acudían a nuestras oficinas interesados por nuestro sistema de seguridad. Incluso habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que nos tutearíamos para hacer nuestro trabajo más informal.

Poco a poco, fui adaptándome a la rutina de trabajar d en la oficina, para después

escaparme a hacer mi actuación en el Club de Emmett y Edward los lunes y miércoles.

Afortunadamente para mí, no volví a ver a Edward por allí. O por lo menos si iba yo no lo vi. Por precaución sigo usando las lentillas y sobre todo la máscara.

Estamos reunidos en la sala de juntas con los dos propietarios de una cadena de tiendas de moda, que recientemente han visto incrementados los robos. Él, como siempre, se ha sentado en la cabecera de la mesa de la sala de juntas, encabezando la reunión, mientras que los directivos de _"Homme de Mode"_ , están sentados a su izquierda mientras yo permanezco de pie frente a ellos dos, entre dos sillas.

– El programa permite que desde cualquier terminal de cobro. – Les explico mirando directamente a los ojos de uno de ellos, mientras Edward me escucha atentamente mientras va tomando notas. – La cajera puede observar en las cuatro esquinas de la pantalla lo que está ocurriendo en cuatro zonas diferentes de la tienda. – Busco la mirada de Edward que silenciosamente asiente lo que yo he dicho. – Normalmente. – Continúo explicándome. – Suelen ser la entrada principal, la entrada a los probadores, la zona de cajas y cualquier otra que ustedes puedan pensar que es más conflictiva o más

golosa, como puede ser donde haya perfumes o joyas. – Intento ser más concisa. – Incluso se puede escoger la zona que quiere visualizar en un momento dado en la parte central de la pantalla cuando no esté realizando una venta, ampliando de esta forma la visualización de la misma. Apreciándola más al detalle. – Miro un momento a los dos hombres sentados en frente de mí para asegurarme que siguen al detalle mis explicaciones, mientras hago el movimiento reflejo de situar correctamente mis gafas

sobre el puente de mi nariz.

– ¿Las cámaras pueden estar camufladas de alguna forma?. – Me pregunta uno de ellos. Clava sus ojos azules en mí, me recuerdan a los de Victoria. Son cálidos y transmiten una gran tranquilidad.

– Por supuesto. – Le aclaro. – Además es buena idea tenerlas camufladas, para que no se pueda averiguar si hay puntos muertos o no. Aunque con nuestro sistema, esos puntos desaparecen. – Les sonrío a ambos antes de continuar. – Podrán comprobarlo personalmente cuando vean más adelante una demostración de todo el sistema. – Trato de ser lo más concisa y clara posible. Asienten haciéndome entender que no tienen más preguntas al respecto. – Así mismo, – continuo – el vigilante de seguridad de la entrada dispone de un IPad, desde donde puede controlar todo lo que sucede en cualquier momento y lugar de la tienda. – Me interrumpo un segundo. Sé que es mucha información, y no quiero avasallarlos. – La única zona donde no puede haber cámaras, es dentro de los probadores, evidentemente por cuestiones de privacidad. – Les sonrió ante la evidencia, por lo que ellos me devuelven la sonrisa. – Aunque la normativa actual

vigente nos obliga a situar carteles avisando a los clientes que están siendo grabados por un circuito cerrado de televisión. De por si los propios carteles ahuyentan a una buena parte de los posibles amigos de lo ajeno.

Veo como los tres vuelven a esbozar una sonrisa, la cual se vuelve a hacer contagiosa hacia mi persona, y mi mirada se cruza con la de Edward. Sus ojos oscuros me distraen un segundo perdiendo el hilo momentáneamente de lo que estoy explicando. Echo un rápido vistazo al esquema de la exposición que siempre tengo a mano en las reuniones y sigo adelante.

– El sistema de alarma que se coloca en las prendas, – les digo ignorando el instante _"silencio"_ que acaba de acontecer, – son más difíciles de retirar que los sistemas habituales que ahora mismo hay en el mercado. – Les tiendo un par de pequeños dispositivos de plástico para que puedan observarlos con detenimiento, a la par que me acerco más a la mesa sentándome de medio lado sobre ella. Apoyando solo el lado derecho de mi cuerpo. – ¡Es mucho más fácil de instalar para las dependientas!. – Me doy cuenta de que se me ha olvidado traer alguna prenda, para hacer una demostración, así que ni corta ni perezosa, que me retiro del cuello el foulard, para hacerles una demostración de cómo se utiliza, inclinándome ligeramente de nuevo. Al retirar el foulard, me doy cuenta de que el escote abierto de mi blusa deja poco espacio a la imaginación. A la par que veo como Marco se levanta para sentarse en la silla situada frente a ellos. Es algo que no suele hacer, por lo que me siento ligeramente intimidada por él. Al sentarme la falda de tubo que llevo con dos aperturas al frente y en paralelo a mis piernas se desliza ligeramente hacia arriba mostrando parte de mi muslo, dejando entrever unos milímetros de la puntilla de mi media. Sé que desde donde estoy, el único que tiene tan generosas vistas es Edward.

Me estiro un poco hacia atrás para conseguir alcanzar un mando a distancia, desplegando así una pantalla en el lateral de la sala, tratando de ignorar que él mantiene su mirada fija en esa parte en concreto de mi anatomía, y que los dos que están situados en frente de mi tienen la suya fija en algún punto entre mi cuello y el canalillo de mis pechos. Me incorporo de golpe, negándoles las vistas a ellos para regalárselas a Edward, al que sonrío de forma descarada haciéndole entender que los he pillado completamente in fraganti.

– También tienen la opción a través del IPad., – Continuo explicándoles, mientras observo cómo después de retirar su atención en mí, Edward gira su IPad hacia ellos para que lo puedan ver, – de poder controlar lo que sucede en las tiendas en todo momento, desde cualquier lugar del mundo. – Vuelvo a inclinarme para poder manejar el IPad hacia ellos mostrando lo que está sucediendo en ese momento en diferentes puntos de la oficina, a la vez que se muestra en la pantalla que acabo de desplegar. – Con una clave, que por seguridad debe contener un mínimo de 8 caracteres alfanuméricos, pueden tener acceso a todo el sistema. También puede ejecutarse la aplicación mediante un Smartphone. Hago un pequeño gesto para intentar levantarme, pero con un ligero toque de Edward en mi rodilla, mientras fija sus ojos en los míos silenciosamente, me indica que me quede donde estoy, mientras les anima a ellos a manejar el programa. En el instante en que él toca mi rodilla y cruzamos nuestras miradas, no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Trato de ocultar mi turbación fijando la vista en la pantalla desplegada frente a mí.

Van pasando de despacho en despacho, quedándose en la sala de juntas donde intentan adivinar donde esta camuflada la cámara, que nos enfoca a mi espalda. Asombrados, descubren la posibilidad de realizar diferentes ajustes de pan y de tilt con la cámara, así como zoom y disparos de foto. En un momento dado hacen zoom sobre mi espalda, pudiéndose apreciar la suave transparencia que hace mi blusón azul sobre mi sujetador negro. Veo de refilón que a Edward no le está gustando nada la forma en que me miran. Ha habido un instante en el que he tenido la sensación, cuando se ha sentado en la silla situada a mi izquierda, que iba a saltar sobre ellos. Tan solo porque han osado mirarme más de dos segundos el escote. ¿Habrá descubierto quién soy?. Es imposible, conociéndolo ya me hubiese echado la bronca del siglo. Entonces, porque les habrá mirado así. Será que le gusto. ¿Estará celoso?. No, no lo creo. Es imposible.

Es justo es en ese preciso instante cuando el teléfono inalámbrico de la sala de juntas decide que es un buen momento para comenzar a sonar. Agradeciendo la interrupción me bajo de la mesa para acercarme a la mesita auxiliar donde descansa el aparato incrustado en su base.

– Es de recepción, ¿si me disculpan un momento?. – Les digo mirándolos a los tres y me aparto un poco para poder atender la llamada con un poco de intimidad. - Hola Ana. – Le digo

– Isabel, – me dice, – aquí hay alguien que pregunta por una tal Bella, pero por la descripción que me ha dado tienes que ser tú. Dice que es un amigo tuyo. Bajo la mirada atenta de los tres hombres, busco la imagen de recepción en mi propio IPhone. Y

lo veo. Lleva tiempo intentando ponerse en contacto conmigo y por lo visto ha conseguido localizarme. ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho?. Yo en ningún momento le dije como se llamaba la empresa donde iba a realizar la entrevista. Ni siquiera hemos hablado desde aquel día. Y tampoco sabe que al final me contrataron.

– ¿Qué ocurre?. – dice Edward mostrando una ligera preocupación en su cara al ver la mía. Debe de tener un tono similar a la horchata.

– Ana dile que me espere en recepción, en cuanto pueda hablare con él. – Tras lo cual cuelgo el teléfono.

– ¿Algún problema?. – Me pregunta él mirándome con gesto preocupado, desde donde aún permanece sentado.

– No, no pasa nada. Un amigo ha venido a verme. – Trato de quitarle importancia mientras observo como frunce el ceño. Tardamos 10 minutos más en concretar algunos detalles en cuanto al coste aproximado de la instalación y su posterior mantenimiento y concretamos una visita en sus propias instalaciones, para poder detallar el coste definitivo. Les acompañamos hasta recepción, y al pasar al lado de la persona que me está esperando le indico con la mirada en unos minutos estaré con él. Veo que a Edward ese gesto no le pasa desapercibido. Una vez que los directivos se han marchado me acerco a esa persona.

– Hola Jake, – le digo mientras veo por el rabillo del ojo que Edward se ha quedado charlando con Ángela pero siento su mirada fija en mi espalda. – ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

– Bella. – Me susurra para evitar que nadie le escuche con los brazos en jarras, y el torso ligeramente inclinado hacia mí. Recorre mi cuerpo con la mirada. Creo que es la primera vez que me ve vestida con una falda de este estilo y unos tacones como los que llevo hoy. – ¡Llevo tres meses intentando localizarte!.– Me mira fijamente a los ojos mientras comienza a contar con los dedos. – ¡Te marchaste sin decirme nada!, ¡ni siquiera me dejaste una nota!. ¡Me quede muy preocupado!. – Se queda en silencio tratando de pensar en que decir colocándose una mano en la frente. Vuelve a

mirarme de una forma que no me gusta nada. Por lo visto parece que le gusta lo que ve. Le miro tratando de hacerle entender que el sentimiento no es mutuo. No sé lo que realmente pude ver en él. – Además, no me coges el teléfono, no contestas mis emails. – Me dice dando dos pasos hacia mí. Por su tono de voz noto claramente que está desesperado a la vez que suena terriblemente amenazador. Sus ojos marrones se tornan de pronto casi negros y puedo decir que casi acorralan a los míos dentro de su mirada. Vuelve a colocar los brazos en jarras.

– Jake. – Le digo mientras yo retrocedo esos dos pasos, y coloco un brazo con la palma abierta hacia él, intentando evitar que se acerque más a mí. – ¿Qué querías que hiciese?. – Le digo bajito, dejando caer ahora mi brazo pegándolo a mi costado, una vez que estoy segura que no se va a acercar más a mí. – ¿Qué me quedase a esperarte?. – Me quedo callada aunque no pretendo que me responda.

– Me fui al aeropuerto y pille el primer vuelo a Seattle. Y si no te cojo el teléfono y no te contesto a tus emails, será porque no quiero hablar contigo. – Le digo con resolución. – Ahora creo que lo mejor es que te marches. – Se lo digo mientras le apunto con mi mano derecha hacia el ascensor, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

– Vale, lo siento. – Sube un poco el tono de su voz y se acerca más a mí sin que yo apenas me dé cuenta. – ¡Yo no quería hacerte daño!. – Me sujeta por los brazos a la vez que me zarandea.

– No te confundas Jake. – Le digo intentando soltarme de él. –Te lo dije entonces y te lo digo ahora. – Le miro fijamente a los ojos olvidándome por un instante donde estamos. – ¡Solo podemos ser amigos! ¡Nada más!. – Soy tajante diciéndoselo. – ¡Y ni siquiera tengo claro que podamos serlo!.

– Me remuevo intentando soltarme de su agarre, pero cuando más lo intento más me aprieta. – Jake, ¡Me haces daño!. – Me quejo con todas mis fuerzas, pero él no me hace caso

– ¡Suéltela!. – Oigo a mi espalda. Jake intimidado por Edward me suelta empujándome hacia atrás, haciendo que me choque contra su firme torso. Me sujeta abrazándome por la cintura evitando que me caiga al dar un traspiés por culpa de los tacones, mientras me sujeto con mi mano el brazo adolorido. – Creo que la señorita le ha indicado amablemente que se marche, creo que será mejor que le haga caso, sino tendré que llamar a seguridad. – Me suelta a la vez que interpone su cuerpo entre Jake y yo.

– Bella, podríamos hablar en privado, – me ha llamado Bella y creo que Edward lo ha escuchado porque me mira extrañado, le miro diciéndole que no es el momento de preguntas. Creo que parece entenderlo.

– ¡Por favor!. – Al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Jake soy claramente consciente de que aún sigue aquí.

– Lo siento Jake, pero no tengo nada que hablar contigo. ¡Márchate!, – le pido bajo la atenta mirada de Edward. – Voy a pedirte en nombre de la amistad que hay entre tu familia y la mía que dejes de acosarme. ¡No quiero tener que pedirle ayuda a mi hermano!. – No quiero hacerlo pero lo amenazo con contárselo todo a mi hermano. Sin más, me giro para marcharme hacia mi despacho cuando le oigo hablar a mis espaldas.

– Solo quería avisarte que voy a exponer algunos de mis cuadros en un restaurante de Malasaña. – Sus palabras me detienen en seco. – Es un paso previo para poder exponer en una sala. Me gustaría invitarte a cenar un día de esta semana y enseñártelo…

– No iras a exponer...– le interrumpo a la vez que me giro hacia él, sabe perfectamente que me estoy refiriendo a un cuadro muy en particular.

– No, – me dice, – ¡Te prometí que no lo haría y no voy a faltar a mi palabra!. ¿Puedo llamarte esta semana para quedar el sábado?. – Me dice casi suplicante.

– Este fin de semana volamos a Paris por cuestiones de trabajo. – Interrumpe Edward, mientras nos dirige una mirada, primero a él y luego a mí con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. ¡Está diciendo una mentira para quitarme a un pretendiente de encima?

– ¿También trabajas los fines de semana?. – Me pregunta extrañado.

– A veces. – Le digo encogiéndome de hombros. – Envíame la dirección del restaurante. No puedo asegurarte que quedemos, pero si puedo, te prometo que me acercare con Victoria a ver la exposición. – Le sonrió intentando restar hierro al asunto. En realidad no tengo intención de ir. – Aunque no puedo prometerte nada.

– De acuerdo. – Me dice mientras se vuelve derrotado para encaminarse hacia el ascensor. Después de alejarse un par de pasos, me giro hacia la escalera, pero me llama.

– Bella. – Otra vez me llama Bella– ¡Espero que algún día me perdones! ¡Fui un completo idiota!. – Me acerco a él en dos pasos.

– Jake, yo no estaba y no estoy enamorada de ti. – Le digo susurrándole para que solo pueda escucharme el. – ¡Tienes que aceptarlo!. – Parece resignarse al fin.

– Me alegro de que me parases a tiempo. – Siento que me lo dice con una sinceridad absoluta.

– Yo también. – le digo. Tras lo cual me giro y pasando a lado de un pasmado Edward subo la escalera directa a mi despacho. En menos de un minuto tengo a Edward frente a mí. Con el ceño fruncido y aparentemente enfadado.

– ¡Voy a comenzar a preparar el informe para la reunión con los directivos de _"Homme de Mode"_ para la próxima semana!. – Le digo ignorando las señales que emite su cuerpo.

– ¡Olvídate de eso!, – me dice, a la vez que rodea la mesa y se apoya en ella situándose en frente de mí. – ¿Estás bien?

– Si, – le digo a la vez que hago rodar a la silla hacia atrás, dejando algo de espacio entre los dos. La verdad es que tras ver a Jake, no estoy demasiado bien. En realidad, me duele no sentir nada. Aunque tampoco ni sus besos ni sus manos, me hicieron sentir nada parecido a lo que sentí aquella vez en casa con Edward con las manos y la boca del hombre que tengo en frente de mí. Veo como estudia mi expresión.

– Sí, estoy bien. – Insisto sonriendo al ver que no parece demasiado convencido.

– ¿He deducido que intento lo que creo que ha insinuado sin tu consentimiento?. – trago saliva. No me esperaba esa pregunta tan directa. Siento un calor atroz en mis mejillas y que mis ojos comienzan a inundarse. – ¿Intento forzarte?– Termina preguntándome, pero no me encuentro con fuerzas para contestarle. Tras excusarme, me levanto para esconderme en el baño, pero antes de salir le digo.

– Lo siento, pero es algo personal. – Quiero gritarle que no es de su incumbencia pero me calló a tiempo. Sé que solo está preocupado por su secretaria. Por mí.

Cuando entro en los baños situados justo en frente de la puerta de mi despacho, me apoyo en el lavabo y doy rienda suelta a mis lágrimas a la vez. Recordar todo aquello me produce escalofríos. Mi experiencia con el género masculino se reduce a aquel instante con Edward en la intimidad de aquella torre, y el horrible suceso con Jake.

Continúo con las manos apoyadas en la encimera de mármol del lavabo doble, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, cuando siento alguien a mi espalda, alzo la cabeza y mi mirada se cruza con la de Edward. Esta apoyado sobre la puerta cerrada de uno de los retretes, con las manos a la espalda.

– ¡Creo que no deberías quedar con él!. – Me dice mirándome a los ojos a través del espejo –O por lo menos no deberías enfrentarte a él sola. Ningún hombre que intenta forzar a una mujer es merecedor de su compasión, por mucho que no haya conseguido su objetivo. Ni siquiera en el caso de que muestre arrepentimiento. – Le retiro la mirada, soy incapaz de mantenérsela. Siento mis defensas desvanecerse y mis ojos volviéndose líquidos de nuevo, por lo que bajo la cabeza de nuevo para que no pueda vérmelos.

Siento su mano deslizarse por mi espalda haciéndome girar y de pronto estoy aprisionada por sus brazos contra la encimera de los lavabos. – ¡No hace falta que me cuentes lo que ocurrió!. – Me dice. – Puedo imaginármelo. – Se separa un poco de mí y enmarcando mi cara entre sus manos, me da un beso en la frente.

– Creo que en cierta forma yo tuve un poco de culpa. – Me sorprendo a mí misma diciendo esas palabras, mientras me aparto de él dándole la espalda. – ¡Quizás yo le provoque!.

– No. Eso no es verdad. – Me obliga a girarme y a encararme a él. Me sujeta suavemente por los hombros, mientras me sonríe con los ojos y su boca. Me quita las gafas y con mucha delicadeza tras sacar un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón, retira los rastros de mis lágrimas. Automáticamente una de mis manos se junta con la suya sobre mi mejilla, mientras me mira fijamente a los ojos. – Ve a casa y descansa. – Me dice apartándose unos centímetros de mí, dejándome su pañuelo entre mis manos. – Ya harás el informe mañana. Si necesitas que alguien le dé una buena paliza avísame, yo mismo le puedo atizar.

Su comentario me hace reír, camina un par de pasos hacia la puerta, mientras me mira sintiéndose orgulloso de ser el causante de mi risa. Cuando su mano se posa sobe el pomo se gira y sonriéndome me pregunta.

– ¿Por qué te ha llamado Bella?. – Todas las alarmas se encienden en mi cabeza.

– Le conozco desde que éramos niños. – Le cuento la verdad, y sigo haciéndolo – Mi nombre completo es Marie Isabel, – Pero se lo digo en castellano – y a él le gusta llamarme así. ¿Por qué?. – Le pregunto intentando sonsacarle si tiene alguna sospecha.

– Por nada. – Dice, pareciendo recordar a algo o a alguien. ¿A mí?.

– No me gusta mucho lo de Marie, por eso prefiero que me llamen Isabel . – Le cuento otra verdad.

– ¡Hasta mañana! – Me dice con una sonrisa–Si te vuelve a molestar, llámame y te mando a los de seguridad. – Me dice medio bromeando, pero sé que lo dice completamente en serio.

Su última ocurrencia me hace reír de nuevo. Me arreglo un poco el maquillaje y haciéndole caso me marcho a casa. Cuando busco las llaves de mi coche en mi bolso, descubro que me he quedado con su pañuelo, me fijo que tiene grabados una E y una C entrelazadas. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Creo que me lo quedare.

Los capítulos no son tannnn largos así que espero los disfruten pero por lo mismo he decidido juntar dos capítulos en uno solo, si les parece bien así seguiré si no pues lo desharé. Besos Jane.

¡Quiero comentarios!

Está neófita Inmortal les espera. Besos.

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

JaneAntoCullen..


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia_ _ **… Si saben cómo quitarle a Edward a S. Meyer díganmelo por favor. jajaja**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 **(*.) CAPITULO 6 (*.)**

 **POV BELLA**

Al día siguiente me levanto algo más temprano de lo habitual. Apenas he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Me preocupa enormemente lo que pueda hacer Jake con ese cuadro. Nunca debí haber posado para él. ¡Y mucho menos desnuda!. Tengo miedo de la reacción de mi hermano si lo descubriese.

Poco a poco el año ha ido avanzando y ya estamos en Abril y comienza a aflorar la primavera. Así que opto por un vestido camisero color camel con las mangas hasta el codo y con abotonadura al frente desde el pecho hasta unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla. El escote hace forma de pico con unas solapas a juego con el cinturón de un marrón más oscuro que le da un toque más desenfadado. El corte es completamente recto por lo que me queda completamente pegado a mi cuerpo. Me recojo el pelo en un moño suelto como siempre, dejando algún mechón libre cayéndome alrededor de mis orejas. Opto por unas manoletinas negras con unas medias color carne con la puntilla a medio muslo. Me pongo mis sencillos pendientes de perlas blancas. Y no me olvido de mis gafas.

Son las 8.15 de la mañana cuando llego a la oficina y Edward ya está allí esperándome, sin darme tiempo a encender mi ordenador. Sale de su oficina a mi encuentro.

– ¡Isabella!. – Me llama a la vez que mantiene su puerta abierta para que entre en su despacho. Una vez que lo hago me quita el bolso que cuelga de mi hombro dejándolo sobre el futón. – Ayer por la noche me llamó James Peterson de Peterson Associated de Nueva York. – Me indica que me siente en frente de su escritorio, mientas se apoya en la mesa frente a mí. – ¿No sé si conoces sus tiendas? – No me da opción a decirle que sí. Me doy cuenta de que lleva puesto algo que compre para él en una de esas tiendas de Nueva York.

– Van a abrir una sucursal en Madrid, en la misma calle Serrano. – Me explica emocionado, mientras rodea el escritorio para sentarse. – Quieren que les instalemos el mismo sistema de seguridad que ya está instalado en sus tiendas de los estados unidos. Tienen el local ya reformado y casi listo para inaugurar. Quieren que les presentemos un proyecto similar al que les hice cuando empezaron a trabajar con nosotros, pero soy incapaz de encontrar el expediente. – Dice mirando fijamente la pantalla de su portátil.

Observo cómo se levanta, rodeando la mesa y volviéndose a apoyar sobre ella, mientras entierra su cabeza entre sus manos. Veo autentica desesperación en su actitud.

– ¡Tranquilo!. – Le respondo serena a la vez que me levanto. – Siempre imprimes todos los proyectos y no los sueles sacar de tu despacho, ¿no?. – Le digo mientras me despojo de la chaqueta de punto que llevo puesta, arrojándola al futón junto con mi bolso. – ¡Por lo menos los más importantes!. – Le digo girándome hacia él.

– Si. – Me responde colocándose la mano en la frente. Se acerca a mí despacio. – Pero aunque lo encontremos en papel redactarlo de nuevo nos llevaría por lo menos todo el día, y quiere verme a las, – mira su reloj – a las 11 de la mañana. – Concluye.

– Pues vamos empezar a buscar. – Digo decidida. – Si lo encontramos podemos encontrarnos con alguna pista que nos lleve a dar con el nombre del archivo. – Le digo.

Me dirijo con paso firme hacia las estanterías que están situadas detrás de la mesa redonda de reuniones. Los proyectos importantes suelen estar archivados en las dos últimas baldas. Me arrodillo en el suelo y comienzo a buscar. Abro archivadores y los voy descartando dejándolos unos encima de otros. Cuando me doy cuenta son casi las 9 de la mañana. Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras continuo sentada sobre mis talones.

– ¡Déjalo!. – Me dice resignado mirándome desde arriba. Cuando se da cuenta de que ya he revisado todos los archivadores.

– No. – Le digo alzando la mirada. Trato de levantarme de la forma más digna posible. El vestido es demasiado estrecho y no me da mucho margen de maniobra. El parece darse cuenta y me tiende una mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Yo la acepto. Tira de mí con tanta fuera que acabo chocando contra su fuerte torso, como el día anterior. Tengo que poner mi mano libre sobre su hombro para reducir la fuerza con la que impacto contra él. Siento su otra mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Está mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Sé que tengo que frenar ese contacto visual rápidamente, así que en cuanto puedo me aparto y retirando un mechón de mi cara, bajo la mirada y me encamino hacia la otra estantería situada detrás de su escritorio.

Me siento nuevamente en el suelo y reanudo la búsqueda. El, que se ha quitado la chaqueta se sienta a mi lado y comienza a revisar archivadores conmigo.

– ¿Se ha puesto en contacto contigo el chico de ayer?. – Me pregunta. Me giro sorprendida por su pregunta. Está mirándome a los ojos a través de los cristales de mis gafas. Niego con la cabeza.

– Le he bloqueado las llamadas en mi móvil y los correos. – Le respondo., esperando que no me haga más preguntas.

– Si vuelve a molestarte, ¿Me lo dirás?. – Asiento con la cabeza. No entiendo muy bien porque se preocupa tanto por mí si tan solo soy su secretaria. .– ¿Me lo prometes?. – Me insiste.

– Si. Te lo prometo. – Le digo muy seria. – Pero no hace falta que te …

– ¡Sssshhhh!. – Coloca uno de sus dedos sobre mi boca haciéndome callar. – ¡Quiero que cuentes conmigo!. ¿De acuerdo?. – Asiento con la cabeza, y vuelvo a concentrarme en la búsqueda. Tratando de no pensar la razón por la que se preocupa por mí.

– ¡Está aquí!. – Le digo reclamando su atención mirándolo. – ¡Edward. Lo he encontrado!. – Estoy realmente emocionada. Me giro hacia el escritorio a la vez que me levanto del suelo, sin pensar en el espectáculo que puedo haberle dado al levantarme, dejándole a él solo y comienzo a examinar el contenido del dossier sobre la mesa. Miro la hora. Las 9.30. – Si lo hacemos entre los dos podemos terminarlo a tiempo, además, no hace falta que les presentes un proyecto final, puedes darles un boceto d páginas, y proponerles que el proyecto final se lo entregaras, – me detengo a pensar, mientras evito reírme al verlo aún sentado en el suelo.

– No sé, hoy es martes, si te parece diles que estará a finales de esta semana. Para el jueves o el viernes. – Me detengo un instante para respirar. – Mientras acudes a la reunión yo puedo comenzar a redactar el informe definitivo. – Continúo diciéndole. – Aunque necesitare los planos del local, las dimensiones.

– No te preocupes. – Me interrumpe mientras se levanta de un salto. Al levantarse, a pesar de la camisa no he podido evitar fijarme en el movimiento de todos sus músculos. – Todos esos datos los tengo. Ya me lo ha pasado James. – Me sorprende un poco que lo llame por su nombre de pila, a la vez que se queda un momento en silencio pensando. – No. – Me dice al fin, peinándose el pelo con los dedos desordenándoselo por completo, pero dándole un toque muy sexi. – Haremos un boceto como propones entre los dos. Pero tú te vienes conmigo a esta reunión. – Le sonrío. Sé que me espera un día muy interesante.

– ¿Has desayunado?. – Me pregunta cuando llevamos tan solo media hora elaborando el boceto. Me ha pedido que me siente en su sillón mientras él, sentado en frente va revisando el proyecto original y me va dictando lo que quiere que incluya y lo que no.

– No. – Le digo con sinceridad. Mi hora de entrada son las 9 de la mañana. Había venido con tiempo para bajar a la cafetería del edificio a tomar un café. – Pero no pasa nada, no tenemos tiempo. – Le digo muy seria.

– ¡De eso nada!. – Veo cómo se levanta y descuelga el teléfono.

– ¡Ángela!. ¿Puedes encargar a la cafetería un par de, – me mira preguntándome si quiero lo de siempre tras lo que asiento. – ¡Sí, un par de cafés solos, con un par de azucarillos y un par de donuts de chocolate. Que lo suban todo a dirección. Por favor. Gracias. – Parece que va a colgar pero agrega, – ¡Ah y no nos pases llamadas!. No estamos ni Isabella ni yo para nadie. – Oigo como Ángela toma nota de todo diligentemente y se despide de Edward.

Terminamos el trabajo, justo en el instante en que llama a la puerta el camarero con la bandeja. Lo deja todo sobre el escritorio de Edward, por indicaciones de este y rápidamente vuelve a dejarnos solos. Él se levanta dejando el dossier que tenía en las manos sobre la silla donde estaba sentado, acercándose donde estoy yo. Hago ademan de levantarme para dejarle su sitio, pero con un gesto de su mano me indica que no me mueva. Aparta a un lado el portátil, y deja en su lugar una de las tazas con su platillo y justo al lado coloca el otro juego. Vierte delicadamente cada azucarillo en cada una de las tazas y lo revuelve con soltura para disolverlo. Después toma una servilleta y me tiende uno de los donuts para después coger el suyo. Desayunamos en silencio, mirándonos de soslayo.

En ese preciso instante comienzo pensar si ese no sería un buen momento para contarle la verdad. A ver, como se lo diría: Edward, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Sabes?, ¡soy yo Bella!, si, y también soy Isabella, y si soy la hermana de tu mejor amigo, esa a la que cuando tenía casi 16 años le hiciste el regalo más sensual que le puedan hacer a una cría de esa edad. ¡Dicen que el chocolate es afrodisiaco!. ¡Cómo me gustaría poder volver a probar su boca, con esa mezcla de sabores a chocolate y café, además de su propio aroma. Esa mezcla embriagadora que aspiro siempre que puedo. Esa amalgama de canela, aftershave y naranja. Lo de la naranja estoy cada vez más convencida que es el champú.

– ¡Tienes algo ahí!. – Me dice sacándome de mis ensoñaciones y señalándome mis labios con un dedo. Me quedo paralizada. Me siento como pillada en falta, por pensar lo que estaba pensando pero también por su forma de mirarme. Sin que pueda impedirlo, desliza su dedo índice por la comisura de mis labios retirando algo de ellos. No puedo ver lo que es porque rápidamente se lleva el dedo a sus labios y se lo chupa. Sigo sin poder articular palabra. – ¡Era un trozo de chocolate!. – Veo lo que parece deseo en sus ojos, parece darse cuenta que lo he visto así que rápidamente aparta la mirada mientras se termina el café y se levanta encaminándose hacia la impresora para recoger el documento. No sé muy bien cómo definir lo que acaba de pasar. Así que yo también hago como que no ha pasado nada. Miro la hora, son casi las 10.30. Le digo que tenemos que salir cuanto antes si no queremos llegar tarde y tras recoger mi bolso y mi chaqueta del sofá salgo por la puerta delante de él, en dirección al parking. Cuando el ascensor nos deja en su destino, no consigo localizar el Mercedes Clase E que suele dejar aparcado al lado de mi Mini. Esta mañana me ha llamado la atención el Porsche aparcado en su plaza habitual. Pero lo que me sorprende aún más es que tras sacar el mando del bolsillo de su chaqueta los cuatro intermitentes parpadean indicándonos que efectivamente ese coche es suyo. Trato de no mirarle tratando de mostrar en todo momento que no me impresiona. Camino a su lado en silencio tratando de no dar más importancia de la que tiene el saber que tiene un coche como ese. Dándome cuenta que realmente no sé nada de este hombre que tengo a mi lado.

(*.*)(*.)(*.*)(*.)

La reunión al final acabo saliendo mejor de lo que pensábamos en un principio.

– ¡Tenemos el proyecto!. – Me dice justo cuando estamos de nuevo junto a su coche, me abraza y alzándome da varias vueltas sobre sí mismo. Estamos en un parking público, aunque en una zona que no está muy concurrida. Cuando vuelve a depositarme en el suelo, siento que todo me da vueltas y tengo que apoyar mi espalda contra el coche para no caerme, mientras dejo mis manos apoyadas sobre las solapas de su chaqueta. Esta sonriente y yo también. Estamos felices por haber logrado nuestro objetivo. De pronto su gesto se vuelve serio, y tras alzarme la barbilla con sus dedos, me mira a los ojos. Me acaricia el lado izquierdo de la mandíbula muy suavemente y muy despacio, con las yemas de los dedos, como si temiese infringir alguna norma si utilizase toda su mano para ello. – ¡El tío de ayer es un completo imbécil!. – Me dice de pronto. – ¡Es un delito que tratase a una mujer como tú de esa manera!. – Agacho la cabeza avergonzada. No soy capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Vuelve a alzarme la barbilla. – ¡Sin ti no lo hubiese conseguido! .– Siento orgullo en sus palabras. Se acerca más a mí, tan cerca que puedo compartir su aliento, tan cerca que creo que va a besarme. Ladeo ligeramente la cabeza apartándome de él. Me roza con el brazo para abrirme la puerta y apartándose de mí me deja entrar al coche.

Si soy sincera conmigo misma me moría porque me besara pero a la vez también me daba un miedo atroz. No me parecería justo que ocurriese nada entre nosotros si él no sabe quién soy yo en realidad. Aunque estoy completamente segura de que si lo supiese, sé que me apartaría inmediatamente de su lado.

 **(*.*)(*.) POV EDWARD (*.*)(*.)**

No sé cómo definir, ni analizar todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Desde que abrí la puerta de mi despacho y la vi allí, de pie, frente a mi enfundada en ese vestido. Su pelo castaño marrón recogido en un simple moño como siempre, sus ojos grises escondidos bajo esas horribles gafas. Hasta el instante en que no pude resistir la tentación de alzarla entre mis brazos en ese solitario parking, girando sobre mí mismo sujetándola firmemente con mis brazos bajo sus perfectas nalgas. Si, pude sentirlas perfectamente, pero cuando otra parte de mi reaccionó a ese contacto supe que si no la soltaba estaría completamente perdido. Si ella no hubiese roto el contacto de nuestras miradas se perfectamente que la hubiese besado allí mismo. Gracias a Dios ella tuvo la cordura que yo no tuve. Porque sé perfectamente que me la hubiese tirado allí mismo. Tan fácil como alzar su falda, apartar sus minúsculas braguitas y me hubiese internado en ella de una sola estocada, apoyándola contra mi coche. Solo de pensarlo me he puesto duro como una roca.

Estoy solo sentado en su mesa de la oficina, con una copa de whiskey en mi mano y pensando en ellas. Sé que con Isabella lograría quitarme de un plumazo a Bella de mi cabeza. Desde que sé que vive en Seattle, me descubro pensando donde estará, con quien. ¿Tendrá novio?. ¿ Isabella?. Ayer cuando vi como la sujetaba ese imbécil, me dieron ganas de partirle la cara. Solo de pensar que la tuvo entre sus brazos en contra de su voluntad. Cierro los ojos y me recreo recordando los acontecimientos del día.

 _(*.*)(*.*)_

A pesar de que casi todos los días vengo andando, hoy he traído el Porche pensando en la reunión con James. James Peterson es un viejo amigo de Emmett y mío. Fuimos juntos a Etton, era algo así como nuestro tutor. Al llegar el primer día, el colegio tiene por norma, que los chicos de cursos superiores, guíen de alguna forma a los nuevos. Él fue el que se nos asignó a nosotros. Desde entonces siempre hemos sido buenos amigos. La dulce voz de Isabella cantando a coro con la voz que sale de la radio del coche a mi lado me saca de mis recuerdos. No reconozco la canción en cuestión, pero me gusta como suena. Me recuerda un poco a Bob Marley. Me encanta su voz. Suave, melosa, aterciopelada.

 _There's a rainbow in the sky all the time don't be blind_

 _There's a rainbow in the sky all the time don't be blind don't be blind_

 _Said you I'm living in my fantasy_

 _But is you who are blinded from reality_

 _The material world mean so much to you_

 _You just can't get what I'm telling you_

Cuando me giro a observarla al detenerme en un semáforo, ella se da cuenta y girándose hacia mí se calla de repente.

– No. – La digo– Sigue. Lo haces realmente bien. – Se ha cambiado sus gafas habituales por unas de sol. Ocultando todavía más esos maravillosos y hechiceros ojos que tiene. Vuelve de nuevo a cantar mientras cambia el semáforo y ya no puedo observarla. Aún no soy capaz estar pendiente del tráfico y mirarla a la vez. ¡Creo sinceramente que estoy de psicólogo!. No recuerdo la última vez que estuve así. Soy consciente de que ni si quiera me sentí así ni con... Me niego a recordar todo aquello. Inevitablemente al hacerlo me acuerdo de ella. Sé que nunca estuve enamorado. Solo teníamos 16 años. A pesar de que se quedó en el camino, sé que en alguna parte de

esta ciudad esta su hija. Bella. Mi Bella. ¿Dónde estarás princesa?

Vuelvo a frenar en otro semáforo. Ahora si reconozco la canción que está cantando. "Sweets for my sweet", de The Searches. Según canta va dando golpecitos con los dedos de su mano derecha en la puerta del coche. Me gusta la felicidad que parece reflejar su rostro. ¿Estará pensando en alguien en particular?. Me niego a aceptar la rabia que corre por mis venas por no ser yo quien está en sus pensamientos.

 _Sweets for my sweet / sugar for my honey_

 _Your first sweet Kiss / thrilled me so_

 _Sweets for my sweet / sugar for my honey_

 _I'll never ever let you go_

– ¿Te estás acordando del primer beso que te dieron?. – La pregunto interrumpiendo la canción. No quiero seguir pensando en ella. La miro durante un segundo. Me mira asombrada, dándome cuenta de que la acabo de hacer una pregunta demasiado personal. Giro la cabeza para prestar toda mi atención en el tráfico. – ¡Perdona, no debí preguntarte eso!. – Soy un auténtico idiota. No la miro, continuo con la mirada al frente.

– No, es verdad me has pillado, – me sonríe– Lo que ocurre que él quizás ni se acuerda de mí.

– Pues tengo que decirte que es un idiota. – La digo– Si hubiese sido yo, – chasqueo la lengua a la vez que ladeo ligeramente la cabeza hacia ella. – Me acordaría perfectamente. – La sonrío mirándola un instante, para después volver a mirar al frente. He podido observar por un instante que me miraba asombrada. Si, realmente soy un auténtico imbécil. Se perfectamente que podría cruzarme con Bella por la calle y no la reconocería.

El sonido de su móvil avisándola de que ha recibido un mensaje nos interrumpe. Observo como tuerce el gesto, cuando ve en la pantalla el remitente. Pero me abstengo de preguntar. No quiero que piense que la acoso de ninguna manera. Me fijo también que vuelve a guardarlo en su bolso sin contestar. No vuelve a cantar. Vuelve su rostro hacia la ventanilla, apoyando el codo en el borde de la puerta, mientras apoya la cabeza en su mano, dejando escapar un largo suspiro que suena a resignación.

Por fin hemos llegado a nuestro destino. Después de aparcar en el parking público de Serrano, salimos a la superficie para encaminarnos al local de mi amigo.

Los obreros que están trabajando en la entrada la reciben con los consiguientes silbidos y yo los miro con evidente muestra de desagrado.

– ¡Jefe!. – Exclama uno de ellos dirigiéndose a mí. Lleva el correspondiente palillo entre sus dientes, su barriga cervecera y restos de yeso por todas partes. Se acerca a mí y me susurra de forma que solo yo lo pueda escuchar. – ¡No me va a negar que es un auténtico bombón!. – La miro un segundo tras escuchar las palabras del hombre, y sonrío dándole la razón, aunque rápidamente mis labios se convierten en una línea recta. Me giro hacia él. He visto como la luz del sol incide sobre su espalda, pudiendo apreciar el contorno de unas minúsculas braguitas bajo la fina tela del vestido. Algo completamente desconocido se remueve dentro de mí. Le daría ahora un derechazo por mirar hacia donde ha osado mirar.

– ¡Olvídate amigo!. – Le digo– ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños!. – No sé muy bien porque le digo eso. Yo no soy un hombre que acostumbre a mostrar mis emociones ni de marcar territorios, pero creo que es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

Me río para mi mientras le dejo con la palabra en la boca. Tapando su ángulo de visión, mientras trato de desviar la mirada de sus torneadas nalgas. ¡Realmente son perfectas!. Me pregunto cómo les sentaran un tono sonrosado, tras unos buenos azotes. Decido dejar de pensar en esas cosas si no quiero reventar los pantalones.

Cuando entro, ya está Isabella dentro del local curioseando entre las estanterías y muebles vacíos. Se ha colocado las gafas de sol a modo de diadema, mientras sujeta la funda con las otras en su mano. Sé que está buscando el lugar idóneo para la colocación de las cámaras, cuando veo como se acerca James a ella sin que se dé cuenta.

– ¡Disculpe señorita!. – Le escucho decirla en su neoyorkino natal, tras lo que ella se gira hacia él y le sonríe. Puedo ver esa forma tan graciosa que tienen los miopes de entrecerrar los ojos para conseguir ver correctamente. Rápidamente se coloca sus habituales gafas y guarda las de sol. Carraspeo para hacer notar mi presencia.– ¡Edward!. ¿Cómo estás?. – Me saluda también en inglés– ¿Venís juntos? – Nos mira a los dos y yo asiento con la cabeza.

-Si. – Sonrío a Isabella y la animo a acercarse a mí. Continúo hablando en su idioma. En realidad el español nunca ha sido lo suyo. – Te presento a Isabella. Mi secretaria. Me mira con una mezcla de asombro y lo que creo que es envidia en la mirada. Creo que está pensando lo que no es. Decido no corregirle. La tiende la mano, mientras la observa detenidamente.

– ¿La conozco de algo?. – Le pregunta entrecerrando los ojos.

– ¡No lo creo!. – Responde ella. Mientas se separa de nosotros y continua con la evaluación del local, mientras saca mi IPad de su bolso, el cual yo mismo se lo he entregado cuando hemos salido del coche. Comienza a tomar notas, sacar fotografías. Es pura eficiencia en todo su esplendor. Menos mal que dentro del local hemos perdido la maravillosa visón de la silueta de sus braguitas, para alivio de mi maltrecho corazón. El local, en forma de T tiene cerca de 200 metros cuadrados divididos en cuatro zonas diferenciadas.

– Te hemos traído un boceto de lo que sería el proyecto final. – Le explico tendiéndole una carpeta con la documentación. La toma de mis manos para dejarla sobre una gran mesa de mármol situada justo a la entrada del local. Presidiendo la recepción del mismo. – Nos hemos basado en el proyecto que hicimos para la tienda de Nueva York. Las dimensiones del local, por los planos que me has facilitado son muy similares. – Me mira pensativo para después mirar hacia Isabella, que desaparece por los pasillos que dan acceso a los probadores. Ignorando por completo lo que acabo de contarle vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia mí.

– ¿De dónde la has sacado?. – Me pregunta, tras lo que apoyo mis manos en jarras sobre mis caderas, no puedo evitar reírme.

– ¡Fue fácil!. – Le digo, tras lo que abre mucho los ojos. – Puse un anuncio en una página de esas de búsqueda de empleo, ella me envió su currículum. ¡Yo la contrate!. – Le sonrío.

– ¡Muy gracioso!. – Me dice empleando un ligero tono de burla, provocándome la risa. – Estoy seguro que la he visto en algún sitio.

– No sé. – Le respondo. – Sé que vivió unos meses en Nueva York. – Le explico poniéndome serio de nuevo, cuando vemos que vuelve a aparecer. Se acerca a nosotros y colocando el IPad sobre la mesa doblando el Smart Cover para poder ver los tres las fotografías, se apoya con sus caderas en la mesa para comenzar su exposición.

– He sacado fotos del local, y de todos los puntos estratégicos, donde sería conveniente la colocación de cámaras. Los dos primeros donde tendremos que colocarlas serán, en ese punto, – señala con el dedo índice de su mano derecha el punto superior de la entrada del local, a la vez que nos muestra la foto. – Y justo en frente de la puerta. – Muestra una nueva fotografía del punto exacto a la vez que lo señala también con su dedo. – Otro punto importante son los dos laterales que completan la T del local. – Muestra otras dos fotografías, para después apartarse de nosotros y tras subir los dos escalones que separan la zona de la entrada, espera pacientemente a que la sigamos. Cuando estamos a su lado continúa explicándose. – Colocaríamos cámaras allí y allí. – Señala las dos esquinas de la T a la derecha para después hacer lo mismo a la izquierda. – Además de al fondo del pasillo de los probadores. – Concluye.

– También es interesante colocarlas en las oficinas, enfocando al punto donde vaya a instalarse la caja fuerte. – Nos dice cerrando el IPad y abrazándose al mismo. – En las cajas y por último en el punto donde se coloquen las piezas de joyería. Señor. Peterson. – Se dirige hacia él. Viste de forma informal, pantalones chinos azul marino,

camisa azul lisa con una americana de lino blanca y sin corbata. En contraste con mi traje oscuro más serio, y mi corbata roja con pequeños lunares azules. Tal y como va vestido parece que tuviese 3 años menos que yo en lugar de 3 más. Ni siquiera su calva morena le hace parecer mayor. – ¿Dónde tiene pensado colocar dichas piezas?. – Le pregunta– Recuerdo que en la tienda de Nueva York estaban situadas cerca de la caja y en mostradores cerrados con llave.

– ¿Conoces nuestra tienda de Nueva York?. – Le pregunta

– Si. – Dice con naturalidad. – Cuando estuve viviendo allí fui un par de veces. – la miramos sorprendidos.

– ¿Qué?. – Se ríe al ver nuestros rostros.– ¡No se supone que es lo que hay que hacer en Nueva York!. Dar un paseo por la quinta, Central Park, Times Square. Ir de tiendas.

– Un momento, – dice de pronto James. – ¿Ya sé dónde te he visto antes!. Puede ser que te haya visto comprando en la tienda que tenemos en el Upper West Side.

– Si. – Le confirma ella. – Compre allí en una ocasión un regalo para alguien muy especial para mí. Además mi hermano tiene allí un apartamento. Conozco bastante bien la zona. – Advierto como por un instante su mirada se desvía hacia mí, aunque sucede tan rápido que realmente no estoy seguro de haberlo visto. Estiro las mangas de mi camisa, por debajo de mi chaqueta mientras observo detenidamente los

gemelos que me envió Bella a través de Emmett por mi último cumpleaños. Son de azabache, con una E grabada en oro. A pesar de no habernos visto todos estos años, hemos establecido la rutina de enviarnos regalos por nuestros cumpleaños. En mi último cumpleaños me encontré con los gemelos que sin saber porque he decidido estrenarlos hoy. James en ese momento se fija en ellos.

– ¿Esos son de nuestra última colección! – Exclama James, mirando mis gemelos. Le miro asombrado. Se perfectamente lo que pueden costar.

– Fueron un regalo por mi último cumpleaños. – Le explico sin darle demasiadas explicaciones, mientras miro fijamente los gemelos..

– La persona que te los ha regalado debe de apreciarte mucho, – me dice – ese tipo de grabado solo se hace por encargo. Isabella también los mira para después regalarme la sonrisa más especial que creo que me han dedicado nunca. Creo que realmente últimamente no soy yo. Desde que rompí con, no me acuerdo como se llamaba, no he sentido deseos de estar con ninguna mujer. Y eso sucedió después de

Navidad. Justo cuando la conocí a ella. ¡Debo de estar volviéndome loco!. ¿Y si me acuesto con Isabella?. Quizás se me pase el calentón que tengo de forma continua cada vez que la tengo en frente de mí.

Mi mente vuela entre Isabella, Bella y esa misteriosa dama de ojos verdes que todos los lunes y miércoles actúa en mi club. Y a la que voy a ver sin que ella se dé cuenta. Todas las veces que he intentado interceptarla cuando se marcha o cuando llega al local, han sido nulas. Siempre se me escabulle de alguna manera.

– ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo y concretamos los detalles con una cerveza?, – nos propone James. Sé que está tratando de evitar darnos más detalles. Sé cómo es con su negocio. Ante todo valora la discreción hacia sus clientes. Y ahora mismo por lo visto está ante una de ellas. Sé que sea lo que sea lo que compro, el importe desde luego no fue barato. ¿Quién es realmente esta mujer?. Por parte de Bella se perfectamente que se lo puede permitir. Emmett se encarga de pasarle dinero todos los meses, y además según me dijo él, está trabajando. Salimos a la calle de nuevo escoltando a Isabella entre los dos. Les lanzo una mirada amenazadora a los dos hombres que siguen trabajando en la entrada. Nos apartamos unos pasos, mientras James les da una serie de instrucciones en un español un tanto " _indie_ ".

Nos sentamos en la terraza de un hotel cercano. Isabella se sienta a mi derecha mientras que James lo hace frente a mí. Rápidamente se acerca uno de los camareros a tomar nota de lo que queremos tomar. James y yo pedimos sendas cervezas bien frías mientras que Isabella se decanta por una botella de agua. Tras colocar el dosier sobre la mesa, le doy la vuelta a uno de los folios y dibujo un plano con la situación de las cámaras, tal y como nos ha explicado ella, y tras indicarnos James donde irán las vitrinas con los objetos de valor hago lo propio según sus instrucciones. En algún momento el camarero vuelve con las bebidas y unas tapas, pero nosotros seguimos concentrados en lo nuestro.

Concretamos los costes y los plazos para la instalación dando por concluida la reunión. Por lo que empezamos a conversar sobre otros temas.

– ¿Y que es del bueno de Emmett?. – Me pregunta.

– La última vez que lo vi fue unos días después de mi cumpleaños. – Le digo. – Ya sabes cómo es, está completamente volcado con la clínica. – Me giro hacia Isabella. – Emmett es mi socio, ya te he hablado de él. – Veo como asienta con la cabeza.

– ¿Ya lo has conocido?. – Le pregunta James, a lo que ella niega con la cabeza. – ¿Y su hermana?. ¿Cómo se llamaba?. – Me pregunta a mí, pero de pronto se gira hacia ella.

– Bella. – Respondo. – ¡Hace mucho que no la veo!. – Concretamente 7 años, pero no se lo digo. Veo como Isabella me observa pero no me pregunta nada. Esa es otra de las cosas que me encanta de ella, su absoluta discreción.

– ¿Sabes que te pareces mucho a ella?. – Dice James, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Me giro para mirarla. En realidad ya me había dado cuenta es verdad. Se nos queda mirando sin saber muy bien que decir.

En ese preciso instante, el móvil de Isabella comienza a sonar, avisando de la entrada de una llamada. Mira la pantalla, y tras disculparse se levanta alejándose un poco de la mesa para atenderla. No he podido ver el identificador de la llamada. Me quedo absorto observándola.

– ¡Edward!. ¡Cullen!. – Me giro a mirar a mi amigo. Por la expresión de su rostro debe de llevar un rato intentando llamar mi atención.

– ¡Dime!. – Me acomodo en la silla mientras le respondo. Intentando concentrar toda mi atención en él, para lo cual tengo que dejar de mirarla. Nuevamente con la luz vuelve a dibujarse el contorno de esas minúsculas braguitas. Me encuentro con el deseo de evitar que nadie más pueda ver lo que yo estoy admirando.

– ¿Te importa si la invito a salir?. – Le miro sorprendido. Quiero decirle que no, que ni se le ocurra.

– ¡Tienes casi 20 años más que ella!. – Le digo, tratando de quitarle la idea de la cabeza. Pero sobre todo tratando de que no se me note que en realidad ella me gusta.

– ¿Te gusta?. – Se acerca a la mesa para susurrarme. – Si no estás interesado en ella, – se calla un segundo para girar la cabeza hacia donde esta para mirarla. – ¡Yo sí que lo estoy!. – Vuele a girarse hacia mí. –Es un diamante en bruto. Y me encantaría pulirlo. – Veo un destello de deseo en sus ojos. No puedo soportar que otras manos que no sean las mías la puedan tocar.

– Ni se te ocurra imaginarte que puede ocurrir lo que estás pensando. – Le digo entrecerrando los ojos, mirando primero hacia ella y después a él.

– ¿Y qué crees que estoy pensando?. – Me pregunta burlándose ligeramente.

– ¡Lo sabes muy bien!. – Le digo muy serio mientras observo como ella se acerca de nuevo a la mesa. Creo que ha advertido que estamos discutiendo, porque se frena en seco.

– ¡Oh vamos!. Si la quieres para ti solo. – Se gira a mirarla, para después volver la mirada hacia mí. – Solo tienes que decírmelo. – Nos está mirando fijamente, debe imaginarse que estamos hablando de ella.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima!. – Le miro amenazadora mente. – La quiero para mí. Solo que yo decidiré cuando será. – Esboza una sonrisa mientras alza las manos en señal de rendición. Sé que está sorprendido antes mis palabras, aunque no creo que más de lo que estoy yo. ¿Qué diablos me está pasando?.

– No te preocupes, – Escucho decir a Isabel en inglés, a la vez que se sienta de nuevo a mi lado. – No hace falta que me mandes a nadie al aeropuerto. Cogeré el Heathrow Express. – Nos quedamos los dos embobados mirándola, mientras escucha a quien quiera que esté al otro lado de la línea. – Si. He cogido billete en una línea regular. – Le explica. Parece que alguien la interrumpe puesto que se queda callada tras dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación. – Ok. Yo también te quiero. Un beso. Te veo el viernes. – Tras lo cual cuelga el teléfono. Seguimos mirándola. ¿A quién ha dicho que también le quiere? Me peino el pelo con los dedos, y el gesto no pasa inadvertido a mi amigo.

– Ha sido un placer conocerte Isabella. – Dice James, a la vez que se levanta, por lo que nosotros le imitamos. Le tiende la mano y tira de ella para darla un par de besos al estilo español. Sé que lo hace para provocarme.

– Igualmente. – Dice ella a la vez que se separa de él pegándose a mí. Puedo sentir el calor que emana su cuerpo, sin ni siquiera tocarnos de tan cerca que estamos el uno del otro. Le miro diciéndole " _chúpate esa_ ". Esto parece un concurso para ver quien mea más lejos.

– Espero que me mandes el proyecto cuanto antes. – Me tiende la mano a la vez que me observa detenidamente. Se acerca a mí y me susurra.– ¡Sentir celos es un buen síntoma para que reconozcas la evidencia!. – Le miro haciéndole notar que no sé a qué se refiere. Después de lo que casi sucedió entre nosotros, nos encerramos cada uno en nuestro despacho y comenzamos la elaboración del proyecto. Yo me ocupo de los planos y ella de elaborar el informe.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los capítulos no son tannnn largos así que espero los disfruten pero por lo mismo he decidido juntar dos capítulos en uno solo, si les parece bien así seguiré si no pues lo desharé. Besos Jane. Queridas seductoras nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Aquí está la traducción de lo que canta Bella.

Hay un arco iris en el cielo todo el tiempo no seas ciego

Hay un arco iris en el cielo todo el tiempo no seas ciego no ser ciego

Dijiste que estoy viviendo en mi fantasía

Pero es que que están cegados de la realidad

El mundo material significa tanto para ti

Usted simplemente no puede conseguir lo que te estoy diciendo

Dulces para mi dulce / azúcar para mi miel

Su primer beso dulce / Me emocionó por lo

Dulces para mi dulce / azúcar para mi miel

Nunca voy a dejarte ir.

Fin de la traducción.

¡Quiero comentarios!

Está neófita Inmortal les espera. Besos.

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

JaneAntoCullen..


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia_ _ **… Si saben cómo quitarle a Edward a S. Meyer díganmelo por favor. jajaja**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 **Música:**

 **Still Falling Four Yoy – Ellie Goulding.**

 **(*.) CAPITULO 7 (*.)**

 **POV BELLA**

Estamos a finales de Junio y el verano pide paso con fuerza. Normalmente cada dos fines de semana viajo a Londres a ver a mi hermano, pero llevo un tiempo que no voy ya que siempre esta liado con su trabajo. En realidad la última vez que lo vi fue el fin de semana después de aquella reunión con James Peterson. Mi hermano en alguna ocasión me ha hablado de él, aunque tengo que decir que vagamente. Fue el mismo Emmett quien me recomendó su tienda en el Upper Wet Side. Cuando vi los gemelos en aquel expositor supe eran los ideales para Edward. Encargue el grabado y se los entregue a mí hermano para él. Cuando estuve en Londres, no pude contarle que lo había conocido. ¿Cómo se lo podría explicar sin contarle que estoy trabajando para Edward a sus espaldas?.

Era la primera vez que le veía con los gemelos puestos. No pude evitar sentirme orgullosa por ello. Desde aquella ocasión se los he visto más veces. ¿Se acordará de mí cada vez que se los pone? He intentado en varias ocasiones decirle quien soy, pero siempre que lo intento, sucede algo. Aparece un cliente por la oficina, entra una llamada muy urgente. Nunca encuentro el momento apropiado para ello. A Emmett tampoco le he podido explicar nada. Sé que esto no es algo que se pueda hacer por teléfono. Pero aun así, ¿cómo le explico que llevo trabajando con Edward Cullen todos estos meses?.

Cuanto más tiempo pasa, más culpable me siento. Sé que Emmett no se merece que le oculte algo así.

Sé que estoy metida de lleno en un callejón sin salida. Mi hermano estudio medicina en Oxford, en contra de los deseos de su padre, que estaba obsesionado con que lo que tenía que hacer era estudiar derecho o económicas. Sé que incluso, se matriculó a escondidas de su padre. Cuando yo tendría unos 11 años, fundó _"Stuz Clinic London"_ y

cinco años más tarde hizo lo propio con la de Madrid. Recuerdo que cuando fundó la de Londres, apenas nos veíamos. No tuvo el apoyo de su padre en ello, y sé que si lo consiguió fue gracias a la inversión de un socio capitalista, al cual nunca he tenido la ocasión de conocer, él siempre es muy discreto en lo que a su trabajo y negocios se refiere. También sé que si ha conseguido llegar a donde está ahora mismo, ha sido trabajando muy duro y prácticamente sacrificando su propia vida personal. Incluso la posibilidad de estar más cerca de mí. Dejándome a veces demasiado tiempo sola. Aunque no se lo reprocho. Sé que no tengo derecho a hacerlo. Siempre que lo he necesitado ha estado mi lado, y con eso me basta.

Me adapte a estar interna en el colegio y a pasar los veranos con su padre en Swan. Al

principio me costó mucho aclimatarme a la rigidez, pero poco a poco, ya parecía una más.

Tras la muerte de mi madre en aquel accidente de tráfico, no sé realmente que fue de mi padre, en realidad, nunca se lo he preguntado a Emmett porque tampoco me he interesado en saberlo. Después de la mala vida que nos hizo llevar a mi madre y a mí, poco me importa lo que pueda haber sido de su vida. Es un tema tabú del que Emmett y yo no hablamos. Ni siquiera le he explicado de qué hablaba con mi psicólogo durante todos esos años que los que estuve acudiendo una vez por semana a su consulta.

Este es el último fin de semana antes de cogerme unos días de vacaciones. En realidad también es el primer fin de semana que tengo libre y completamente para mí desde hace un mes. Ese es otro de los motivos por los que no he viajado a Londres. He acompañado a Edward a varias reuniones fuera de Seattle y algunas coincidían con fines de semana.

Desde que ocurrió aquello en aquel parking de Serrano, hemos trabajado juntos, pero evitando en todo momento traspasar la barrera de la profesionalidad. En ocasiones tengo la sensación de que cualquiera de los dos la va a traspasar. Como en aquella ocasión. En aquel viaje imprevisto. En todo momento se ha mostrado debidamente correcto, incluso más de lo que me hubiese gustado. Siempre que hemos acudido a un hotel, nos hemos hospedado en suites dobles, con su salón y dos dormitorios. Y jamás ha invadido mi espacio. Salvo en una ocasión, hace poco más de una semana. Prefiero pensar que tan solo fue fruto de un cúmulo de mala o de buena suerte. Depende de cómo lo miremos.

 _(*.*)(*.*)_

Son pocos minutos antes de las 2 de la mañana cuando llego a mi casa tras mi actuación en el _"Hot Sex Doctor Club"_. Siempre me digo a mi misma cuando salgo de allí, que ese será último día acudo, pero después me arrepiento. Disfruto enormemente en ese escenario, con un montón de ojos fijos en mí. Tener la sensación de estar haciendo algo que haría alterar los nervios a mi hermano y a su padre. ¡Incluso a Edward!. Me doy una ducha como siempre y me deslizo entre mis sabanas con olor a fresco y lavanda. Me encanta la sensación de olor a sabanas limpias. Apenas he conseguido conciliar el sueño, cuando comienza a sonar el timbre del portero automático. Decido ignorarlo. A las siete va a sonar mi despertador, solo dispongo de apenas unas pocas horas para dormir. Me imagino que será algún bromista que no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Insisten tanto, que para evitar un motín por parte de mis vecinos decido levantarme. Tanteo el pasillo a oscuras vestida únicamente con unas braguitas, y echo un vistazo a la pantalla del video portero. ¡No me lo puedo creer!. ¡Es Edward!.

– ¡Hola! – Contestó al instante después de que vuelva a tocar el timbre con más intensidad si cabe, dejándome casi sorda en el proceso. – ¿Qué haces aquí?.

– ¿Puedo subir?. – Me pregunta con una sonrisa que le llega hasta los ojos.

– ¡No!. – Exclamo a la vez que niego con la cabeza, como si el pudiese verme. Me quedo en silencio esperando a que me explique las horas tan intempestivas de su visita.

– ¡Necesito que me acompañes a una reunión mañana!. – Me suelta con voz desesperada. De buena gana le tiraba un cubo de agua por la ventana del salón. Es justo la que queda a la altura del portal.

– ¿Y no puedes esperar a mañana cuando estemos en la oficina?. – Exclamo claramente enfadada, olvidándome por completo de que es mi jefe.

– No, la reunión es en Niza. – Me quedo en silencio un momento. ¿Pretende que me vaya con él a coger un vuelo a Niza, sin haberme avisado antes?. ¿Y a estas horas?. Llego a la conclusión de que está completamente loco. De repente me doy cuenta de que quizás pretenda volar en el avión privado de Charlie, el padre de Emmett. Soy consciente de que la tripulación me reconocería, por lo que no puedo aceptar ir con él. Hasta ahora hemos volado siempre en vuelos comerciales. De repente me acuerdo de algo, realmente importante. Sonrío. La huelga de controladores aéreos. Trato de contener la risa.

– ¿Y cómo piensas llegar hasta allí?. – Me burlo de él abiertamente mientras se lo digo. – ¡Hay huelga de controladores aéreos!. – Se aparta un poco para que pueda ver tras de sí su Porsche aparcado en frente de mi portal.

– ¿No pretenderás que vayamos y volvamos en coche?. – Le pregunto ligeramente asustada. – ¿Cuantos kilómetros puede haber?. ¿Más de mil?.

– ¡Concretamente 1.259!. – Dice sonriendo. – Si salimos ya, – mira su reloj. –estaremos allí a las 3 de la tarde. Justo para la reunión que es a las 4. – Deja escapar un suspiro. – ¿Puedo subir?. ¡Me estoy congelando!. – ¿Pero si no tiene que haber más de 15 grados?. Pienso para mí pero no le digo nada.

– No. Bajo en 15 minutos. Espérame dentro del coche. – Me mira sabiendo que ha ganado la batalla consiguiendo que haya accedido a acompañarlo. ¡Ya veremos quién gana la guerra!. Me digo a mi misma.

– ¡Que sean 10!. – Le veo alejarse del portal en dirección a su coche, mientras cuelgo el

telefonillo. Vuelvo corriendo a mi cuarto. Miro la cama y pienso en lo que bien se estaría ahí arropadita con mis sabanas con olor a lavanda. También pasa por mi imaginación el estar en esa misma cama con Edward abrazado a mi espalda. Me encojo de hombros y me digo a mi misma que tengo que dejar de pensar en idioteces como esa por mi propia salud mental. ¡Eso no va a pasar nunca!. El nunca buscaría en mi nada más allá que sexo. Seguro que sería fantástico. ¡No tengo con que comparar!. Pero sé que eso es algo que no puedo permitir que suceda nunca, por mucho que lo esté deseando.

Me preparo una maleta con todo lo que pueda necesitar. Soy consciente de que no le he

preguntado cuanto tiempo vamos a estar fuera, así que espero que me baste con un par de trajes con falda, otro par de blusas, un vestido camisero, unos zapatos de tacón y escojo cuidadosamente la ropa interior. ¡Nunca se sabe!. Me digo regalándome a mí misma una sonrisa desde el espejo del vestidor. Rápidamente contraigo el gesto, no debo dejarme llevar por esos deseos.

Me pongo unos vaqueros slim de pitillo blancos con cinturilla a la cadera, combinándolos con una camiseta de tirantes con la bandera inglesa al frente, bajo los cuales, se asoman los tirantes del sujetador que he combinado con unas braguitas que imitan la tela vaquera y una cazadora de cuero veraniega de estilo motera en un tono crudo, las manoletinas, algún que otro accesorio, y tras poner la alarma, bajo a su encuentro.

Cuando salgo a la calle, me doy cuenta que tenía razón y hace más frío de lo que yo pensaba. Pero no se lo digo. Está apoyado contra su Porsche con los brazos cruzados mirando el suelo. Cuando escucha cerrarse el portón a mi espalda alza la vista y me ve. Nos quedamos quietos los dos en el mismo punto donde estamos. El lleva un look muy parecido al mío, vaqueros negros, camiseta y cazadora de cuero negra. Me quedo absorta mirando sus pectorales que se aprecian bajo su camiseta a la perfección. ¡Cómo me gustaría comprobar con mis manos si son tan duros como parecen a simple vista!.

Galantemente se acerca a mí y toma de mi mano mi troley para llevarlo hasta su coche e

introducirlo en el maletero al lado de su porta trajes de Armani y una pequeña maleta. Cierra de golpe y me toma de la mano guiándome a la puerta del copiloto. Tras asegurarse de que estoy cómodamente instalada, en un par de zancadas rodea el coche para ocupar el sitio del conductor.

– ¿No pretenderás conducir 12 horas seguidas?. – Le pregunto después de ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. Pulsa una tecla en el panel de mandos, consiguiendo que el asiento se recline hacia atrás. – ¿Qué haces?.

– ¡En tres horas estaremos en Zaragoza y en otras tres más en Barcelona, donde desayunaremos!. – Me dice ignorándome por completo, mientras arranca el coche. – ¡Aprovecha para dormir un poco!.– Intento averiguar cómo incorporar de nuevo el asiento pero no consigo dar con ningún dispositivo manual. Veo como se ríe entre dientes.

– ¡No tiene gracia!. – Le digo, tratando de alcanzar el panel de mandos para hacerlo desde allí. Aparta suavemente mi mano impidiendo así que lo consiga.

– ¡Te acabo de levantar de la cama!. – Hace el cambio de sentido en la Plaza mientras me mira de refilón. – ¡Duerme un poco!

– ¡Pues que sepas que acababa de llegar a casa!. – No sé porque se lo digo, pero lo hago. – ¡Me acababa de acostar!. – Exclamo alzando las cejas. – Por lo que podemos decir que, técnicamente, no me has despertado. – En mi boca se perfila una sonrisa mientras me incorporo un poco para poder quitarme la chaqueta y me le la echo sobre el estómago después de estirar mi camiseta, haciendo que el borde de mi camiseta roce el de mi sujetador. Le sonrío abiertamente cuando descubro como mira fijamente mis pechos mientras estos suben y bajan agitados por mi respiración. Cruzo los brazos haciendo que suban ligeramente hacia arriba. Decido cerrar los ojos y dormir un rato, tal y como me ha dicho.

– ¿Dónde has estado?. – Abro los ojos para mirarlo. Veo rabia contenida en su mirada. ¡Sera posible que se sienta atraído por mí!. Cierro los ojos de nuevo y decido ignorarlo.

– ¡Cuando lleguemos a Zaragoza avísame!. – Le digo ignorando su pregunta.

– ¿Para qué?. – Abro los ojos y me giro hacia él.

– ¡Para conducir yo y que tú puedas dormir!. – Le rebato y dejándolo estar. No me contesta, concentrándose en la conducción. Cierro los ojos y sin apenas darme cuenta me

dejo abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo.

 _(*.*)(*. *)_

 _Me despierta una luz incidiendo directamente sobre mis párpados cerrados. ¿Por qué siempre se me olvida cerrar las persianas?. Me regaño a mí misma. Quiero darme la vuelta para abrazarme a la almohada. Estoy tan a gusto que no quiero despertarme, pero mi brazo tan solo encuentra vacío. Tengo la ligera sensación de estar a punto de caerme de la cama, por lo que abro los ojos de golpe y me doy cuenta de la realidad. Estoy en el coche de Edward. Ha detenido el coche en un área de descanso y veo que está dormido a mi lado en su asiento. Me quito el cinturón de seguridad para conseguir incorporarme, mientras me froto los ojos tratando de despertarme._

 _Me percato de que no tengo las gafas puestas, están sobre el salpicadero. Ha debido de_

 _quitármelas en algún momento al percatarse de que me había quedado completamente dormida. Intento despertar a Edward cuando escucho como un coche derrapa cerca de nosotros sobre la gravilla y tres jóvenes de alrededor de unos 20 años salen del coche dirigiéndose hacia nosotros._

 _Me pongo las gafas. Observo que uno de ellos lleva un bate de béisbol en sus manos. Zarandeo a Edward tratando de despertarlo pero me doy cuenta de que está completamente dormido. Sé que tenemos que salir pitando de donde estamos, así que ni corta ni perezosa salto sobre la caja de cambios y me siento sobre sus rodillas. Automáticamente me abraza por la cintura, tratando de obligarme a tumbarme sobre su torso. Me aferro al volante con fuerza, mientras observo como los tres jóvenes caminan despacio hacia nosotros. Veo como ríen entre ellos mientras avanzan. Las ventanillas del coche están completamente empañadas, por lo que deben de estar imaginándose lo que no es. Por suerte para nosotros ellos no pueden darse cuenta de que yo me he percatado de su presencia, debido a los cristales borrosos desde fuera._

 _A pesar de que Edward está aferrándose a mi cuerpo con fuerza, recordándome a la vez eso que tiene entre las piernas, consigo poner en marcha el motor, arrancando el coche finalmente. Al intentar girar para poder incorporarme a la carretera, las ruedas traseras del coche me recuerdan que tienen vida propia yendo por su cuenta a la derecha a la par que las delanteras a la izquierda. Los tres jóvenes al darse cuenta que nos vamos a escapar comienzan a correr hacia nosotros. Con el vaivén Edward se despierta y se da cuenta de la situación en la que estamos. Se hace con el control del coche aun conmigo sobre él._

 _Cuando estamos ya en la autopista, a cierta distancia de ellos, siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Poco a poco va a minorando la marcha hasta detenerse por completo en el arcén._

– _Me estaba durmiendo y no quería despertarte. – Desliza sus brazos bajo mis rodillas para arroparme con sus brazos contra su pecho, tratando de calmar mis aterrados nervios. Me giro hacia él sentándome a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, a la vez que deslizo mis dedos entre su pelo y su nuca, acariciándosela con los pulgares sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Me acerco a él muy despacio buscando el contacto con sus labios. Inmediatamente abre su boca para mí permitiendo que mi lengua corra al encuentro con la suya mientras sus manos se internan bajo mi camiseta._

 _Aparta las copas de mi sujetador atrapando mis pechos entre sus manos. Interrumpo el beso arqueándome hacia él a la vez que inclino la cabeza hacia atrás invitándole a besar mi cuello. Me entiende al instante y comienza a recorrerlo con sus labios mientras sus manos comienzan a deslizar mi camiseta hacia arriba para quitármela. Escucho como repite una y otra vez mi nombre, mientras dejo escapar un jadeo._

 _(*.*) (*.*)_

– ¡Isabella!. – Escucho su dulce voz. No quiero abrir los ojos. Sé que si los abro se escapara de mis brazos como el humo. – Isabella!. ¡Despierta! – Al fin a regañadientes abro mis ojos. Esta inclinado sobre mí con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios. – ¿Qué estabas soñando?. – Trato de incorporarme pero el cinturón me lo impide. Vuelve a manejar el panel de mandos para que mi asiento se ponga recto. – Estamos en la frontera . – Mira su reloj – ¡Y apenas acaban de dar las 9 de la mañana!. – Observo mi entorno tratando de ubicarme. Estamos aparcados en una gasolinera, la cual dispone anexa una cafetería. Observo como Edward se baja del coche y lo rodea para abrirme la puerta. Estoy completamente sorprendida. Acabo de tener un sueño erótico con él en sus propias

narices. Suelto mi cinturón y dejo que me ayude a bajar del coche. Aún estoy un poco aturdida después del sueñecito del que acabo de disfrutar. Por lo visto no tiene ninguna intención de dejarme conducir. Le sonrío a lo que él me devuelve la sonrisa. No sabe que aún no está todo dicho. Tras nuestro habitual desayuno que prácticamente se ha convertido en un ritual, caminamos el uno al lado del otro de vuelta al coche.

– ¡Las llaves!. – Le pido tendiéndole la mano hacia él, reclamándole el objeto en cuestión,

mientras me apoyo contra la puerta del copiloto.

– No. – Se inclina ligeramente hacia mí, esta tan cerca que podemos compartir el aire que

respiramos.

– ¡Llevas conduciendo más de seis horas seguidas!. – Suspiro a la vez que trato de razonar con él. – ¡No has dormido en toda la noche!. – Cierro los ojos un instante y tras volver a abrirlos buscando su mirada, le doy un ultimátum a la vez que mantengo la mano abierta hacia él. – ¡O me das las llaves o me vuelvo!.

– Muy bien. – me dice, creyendo que tiene las de ganar. – Si quieres volver, eres libre de hacerlo. – Se queda callado un momento. – Pero si lo haces, – me regala una sonrisa, – date por despedida.

– Perfecto. – Alzo mis manos. – Pues adiós. – Si se cree que me voy montar en su coche sabiendo que apenas ha dormido, lo lleva claro.

– Espera. – Me dice cuando ve que me he apartado del coche con la clara intención de marcharme dejándolo solo. – ¿Has conducido alguna vez un Porsche?. – ¿Le preocupa que se lo pueda arañar?. Trato de contener la risa pero no lo consigo. Coge mi mano entre las suyas para dejar caer las llaves sobre la palma de mi mano, tras lo que le abro la puerta para que se acomode con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Rodeo el coche y ocupo el puesto del conductor. De momento acabamos de empatar.

…

..

.

Llegamos con el tiempo justo a la reunión. Hemos parado en otra gasolinera, a apenas 20

kilómetros de Niza para poder cambiarnos de ropa y comer algo. Después de cambiarse el, se queda fuera del coche para que pueda tener intimidad que necesito para hacerlo yo, mientras se coloca de espaldas contra el capo para evitar que nadie se atreva a interrumpir. ¡Por lo visto la caballerosidad no ha muerto!.

– ¡Vamos a reunirnos con uno de mis socios!. – Me dice tras volver a incorporarse al tráfico, tras ponerse de nuevo a los mandos del coche. Durante las cuatro horas que he estado conduciendo yo, le he podido observar dormir. Tras escuchar sus palabras sé que mi aventura llega a su fin.

– ¿Qué ocurre?. – Me mira preocupado, por lo que para tranquilizarlo le sonrío.

– ¿Me vas a presentar a Emmett?. – Le pregunto. Tengo que saber con lo que me voy a encontrar.

– No. – Suelto todo el aire que tenía retenido en mis pulmones disimuladamente. Y dejo que continúe. – Vamos a ver a Carlisle Cullen. Es el propietario de la cadena de hoteles SkyLine. ¿Los conoces?. – Me mira un segundo esperando mi respuesta, a lo que asiento con la cabeza. ¡Pues claro que los conozco!. Es otro amigo de mi hermano aunque desconocía el hecho de que fuese socio de Edward también.

– Si. – Le digo. En alguno de los viajes que hemos hecho juntos nos hemos quedado en algunos hoteles del grupo. Le miro extrañada de que me pregunte eso.

– Es verdad. Cuando estuvimos en Barcelona nos quedamos en un hotel del grupo. – Sé que también tiene hoteles en Nueva York, en París, Roma...

– Estamos construyendo un resort aquí en Niza a través de una de las sociedades que funde con tres amigos. Han paralizado las obras por un problema laboral con la empresa constructora. El motivo de esta reunión es intentar calmar los ánimos y que podamos cumplir los plazos establecidos. – Me explica pero no entiendo en que puedo ayudar.

– ¿Y qué esperas que pueda hacer yo?. – Le pregunto sin entender muy bien el motivo por el que quiere que le acompañe. Me sonríe descaradamente.

– Hace un par de días, hubo un accidente laboral y uno de los obreros falleció. El tema es que cuando se le hizo la autopsia se descubrió que había bebido. – Se queda callado mientras que espera que me ponga en situación. – El caso es que el hombre ha dejado una viuda y tres hijos d años más otro de pocos meses.

– Pero fue una imprudencia por parte de ese hombre. – Le digo.

– Si, pero todos han hecho piña alrededor de la mujer y no quieren volver al trabajo hasta que se la indemnice.

– ¿Y el seguro?. – Aunque dudo mucho que si el hombre estaba bebido en el momento del

accidente el seguro vaya a hacerse cargo de nada.

– No quiere hacerse cargo. – Evidentemente lo que yo había pesado. – Creo que tú podrías interceder con ellos. Hacerles entender que no podemos hacer nada.

– ¡Sí que se puede hacer!. – Le interrumpo–·En casos como estos debería haber un fondo para cubrir este tipo de sucesos. Aunque en el caso hipotético de que realmente estuviese bebido, esa mujer no tiene culpa. – Me mira extrañado por mi reacción.

– ¿Propones que la sociedad pague una indemnización a esa mujer?. – Niego con la cabeza.

– No exactamente. – Le digo – Creo que se podría realizar un fondo para este tipo de casos. – Continúo explicándome al ver su cara de estupefacción. – Se le puede ofrecer a la mujer una mensualidad, podría ser una beca por hijo, hasta que estos cumplan la mayoría de edad o hasta que terminen sus estudios universitarios. Al fin y al cabo estoy segura de que ella no quiere nada para sí misma. Sino para sus hijos. Es duro decirlo, pero quizás la muerte de su marido es más un alivio para ella. Quizás no era tan buen padre como aparentaba ser. – Muestro una gran empatía con la mujer mientras se lo digo.

Casi sin apenas darme cuenta estamos entrando en el área metropolitana de Niza, dejando a nuestra derecha una señal que indica la dirección del aeropuerto Costa Azul. A medida que se interna en el denso tráfico de la ciudad comienzo a darme cuenta del lio en el que podría meterme si Carlisle llega a reconocerme. Le he visto solamente en un par de ocasiones en toda mi vida y la última fue hace ya 7 años. Al igual que Edward.

Mientras pienso en todo ello, acabo por darme cuenta de una cosa. – En realidad no era necesario que viniese, ¿verdad?. – Le pregunto al percatarme que para solucionar un problema como el que me ha explicado no era realmente necesaria mi presencia. En

realidad, mi opinión al respecto no es necesaria. Se supone que yo simplemente soy su secretaria. No soy su socia. Se gira hacia mí y encogiéndose de hombros me sonríe.

– No, – se sincera conmigo mientras se interna en un parking – En realidad no era necesario. Si te digo que no me apetecía conducir solo hasta aquí, ¿Me creerías?. – Me mira ladeando la cabeza, mientras le niego con la cabeza.

– ¡Sabes que no!. – Le confirmo con mis palabras mientras me le quedo mirando un momento mientras termina de aparcar el coche y acciona el dispositivo que cierra la capota.

– Creo que la idea que me has sugerido es buena. – Me dice ignorando lo que le acabo de decir. Abre la puerta del coche, pero no espero a que haga lo mismo con la mía y salgo antes de que lo rodee. Me cuelgo el bolso de mi hombro y camino a su encuentro, esperando a que me indique que dirección debemos tomar. Coloca su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda animándome a caminar a su lado en dirección a la salida. – Los hijos no tienen la culpa de que a veces los padres se equivoquen en sus decisiones. – Sus palabras hacen que se forme un nudo en el estómago.

 **(*.*)(*.*)POV EDWARD (*.*)(*.*)**

Cierro los ojos y finjo quedarme dormido mientras lo que hago en realidad es observarla. Por nada del mundo quiero dormirme. No quiero perderme el espectáculo que supone observarla conducir mi coche. Cuando apenas hemos salido del parking de la gasolinera, conecta la radio. Tiene autentico sentido del ritmo. Veo como tamborilea sobre el volante

Se perfectamente que no necesito que me acompañe a esta reunión, sé que puedo manejarme solo con el problema que tenemos entre manos, pero cuando recibí la llamada de Carlisle esta madrugada informándome del resultado de la autopsia de ese hombre y supe que tenía que viajar urgentemente hasta Niza, la imagen de Isabella apareció en mi cabeza. Y sin darme cuenta estaba aparcado frente a su casa, y al instante siguiente ya estaba tocando su timbre. Tuve que buscar su currículum para localizar su dirección.

Sabía perfectamente que no me dejaría subir, y mucho menos a esas horas. Me pregunto cómo acostumbrara a dormir, se pondrá uno de esos camisones de seda y encaje, un pijama con dibujos infantiles o quizás se deslice entre las sabanas solamente con unas pequeñas bragas de algodón.

Me despierta el sonido de su voz. En algún momento he debido quedare dormido. Está cantando a coro con la radio _"I'm yours"_ de _Jason Mraz_. Por un instante me imagino que canta solamente para mí, diciéndome que ella es mía. Observo con detalle su aspecto, sus vaqueros junto con esa camiseta que se ajusta a su cuerpo como un guante. Conduce mi coche como si hubiese nacido dentro de uno de estos juguetes. Apenas se nada de ella. Tan solo lo que hablamos el día de la entrevista. Sé que tiene un hermano, pero realmente no sé dónde vive. A que se dedica. Me cruzo de brazos tras incorporar el asiento. Es entonces cuando se percata de que estoy despierto.

Me vienen a la mente el recuerdo de aquella ocasión en la que, tras haber tenido una reunión de infarto con un inversor en Roma, después de que se hubiese retirado a su cuarto en aquella suite doble, como la que he reservado hoy para esta noche. Me quede trabajando y en algún momento de la noche me acorde de preguntarle por un detalle acontecido en la reunión, sin darme cuenta de las horas tardías que eran, en realidad no suelo dormir mucho, por lo tras tocar en la puerta con los nudillos suavemente y no obtener respuesta me aventure dentro.

Estaba tumbada de espaldas en la cama, con la sabana a la altura de sus caderas, dejando su pálida espalda expuesta para mí y completamente dormida. Me acerqué sigilosamente al costado de la cama, y tras recoger el borde de la sabana para arroparla, ella se giró mostrándome unos pechos perfectos, del tamaño exacto en que me gustan a mí, con sus pezones sonrosados y completamente erectos. No sé si por frío o por algo que estuviese soñando. Automáticamente la tape y salí corriendo de allí, antes de abalanzarme sobre ella como un animal en celo.

– ¡Buenos días!. – La digo sonriéndola al verme descubierto, deseando que no se percate del problema incomodo que tengo entre las piernas.

– ¡Buenos días!. – Me responde dejando de cantar. – ¿Te he despertado?.

– No. – Aunque no me importaría despertarme todos los días observándola. Tiene que ser una delicia despertarse todos los días entre sus brazos. Me regaño a mí mismo por los pensamientos estúpidos que me vienen a la cabeza. Trato de despistarlos, desviando la conversación. Quiero saber más cosas de ella. – ¿No es la primera vez que conduces un Porsche?, ¿verdad?. – Niega con la cabeza.

– No. – Confirma lo que ya me imaginaba. – ¡Mi hermano tiene uno!. – La miro sorprendido.

– ¿Vives con él?. – Como no me he dado cuenta de que podría haberla metido en problemas llamando a su puerta a esas horas de la mañana.

– No. Vive en Londres. –Me mira durante un segundo para después volver su atención a la

carretera. – Suelo viajar a Londres o viene a verme él a mí.

– ¿Entonces vives sola?. – Asiente con la cabeza. – Me dijiste que acababas de llegar a casa. ¿Dónde estabas?. – Alza mucho las cejas sorprendida por mi pregunta. – ¡Eres mi secretaria!. Se supone que representas a la empresa allá donde vayas y…

– Pero no por eso tengo porque contártelo. – Me interrumpe. – Puedo asegurarte que no he hecho nada que pudiese avergonzarte a ti o a tu empresa. – Frunzo el ceño por su respuesta. Sé que no tengo derecho a preguntarla, pero no puedo dejar de

preguntarme donde habrá estado un lunes de madrugada. Trato de contener mi impulso controlador.

– ¿Sales con alguien?. – Ya esta se lo he preguntado. No he podido evitarlo. – Aquel chico que vino a verte a la oficina. ¿Ha vuelto a molestarte?.

– No. No ha vuelto a molestarme. Y no te preocupes, tampoco tengo tiempo de salir con nadie, y tampoco estoy interesada. – Se remueve incomoda por mis preguntas en el asiento. Sé que debería disculparme por intentar inmiscuirme en su vida personal, pero no he podido evitarlo y además no me arrepiento. Me alegro de que no salga con nadie. Cuando veo que estamos a pocos kilómetros de Niza la indico que detenga el coche en una gasolinera para comer algo. Tras cambiarme yo primero, mientras ella va al baño, salgo del coche para darla privacidad y así pueda cambiarse de ropa.

Lo primero que veo cuando sale es su pierna embutida en unos tacones, a lo que sigue una magnifica pierna. Me pregunto dónde ha estado una mujer como esta todo este tiempo. No puedo negar que me gusta. Que me gusta mucho. Quizás demasiado.

Nos reunimos con Carlisle en las oficinas de la constructora. También está presente un

representante de los trabajadores. Al igual que James, Carlisle me comenta lo mucho que se parecen físicamente Isabella y Bella. Al final en la reunión seguimos las directrices que ella misma me sugirió.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quiero hacer incapie del apellido de Carlisle y Edward. Primero puse en algún capítulo que era Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Y aquí he puesto Carlisle Cullen. El motivo es que ellos comparten apellido más que nada porque se consideran familia, más que simples amigos, mi forma de interceder en esta adaptación, dado que no podía cambiarle el apellido a Carlisle, espero me comprendan Besos Jane.

¡Quiero comentarios!

Está neófita Inmortal les espera. Besos.

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

JaneAntoCullen..


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia_ _ **… Si saben cómo quitarle a Edward a S. Meyer díganmelo por favor. jajaja**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _PERDÓN LA TARDANZA, ME QUEDÉ SIN INTERNET, PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ. A LEER SEDUCTORAS._

 **Música:**

 **(*.) CAPITULO 8 (*.)**

 **POV BELLA**

Cuando al fin llegamos al hotel son más de las 11 de la noche. Ni siquiera hemos cenado. En realidad, no tengo hambre. Me mantengo al margen mientras Edward realiza el Check In. Sus gritos me indican que debo acércame a comprobar que es lo que está sucediendo.

– ¿Qué ocurre?. – Le pregunto en francés mirando primero a una recepcionista completamente asustada para después girarme hacia Edward. Sus ojos rezuman ira.

– Reserve una suite doble anoche por internet, – me contesta en el mismo idioma, tratando de mantener la calma. – Pero por lo visto la reserva no ha sido confirmada según… – achica los ojos, inclinándose a la vez sobre el mostrador para poder leer el nombre que figura en la chapita que lleva la mujer en la solapa de la americana de su uniforme. – … la señorita Ángela. – Trato de mantener la calma por los tres.

– Disculpe. – me dirijo a la joven con voz calmada. – ¿Tienen alguna suite disponible?. ¿Doble o simple?. – En este momento me da exactamente igual. Me conformo incluso con el cuarto de la limpieza. Veo como niega con la cabeza.

– No señorita. – Me responde – Le decía al señor que solo disponemos de una habitación.

– De acuerdo. – La respondo. – Mejor eso que nada. – Hacemos el registro y subimos nosotros mismos nuestro equipaje. Cuando abrimos la puerta de la habitación, el alma se me cae a los pies. Casi es más pequeña que mi propia cocina. La preside una cama de matrimonio de dos por dos con dos mesillas que simplemente son unas tablas atornilladas a la pared. Hay una butaca contra una esquina en diagonal a la puerta el baño.

– ¡Voy a bajar otra vez y me van a oír!. – Escucho decir a Edward a mi espalda.

– No tenemos otra opción. Ya lo has oído, no hay habitaciones disponibles, estamos a mediados de junio, los hoteles están hasta arriba, no vamos a encontrar nada. – Miro mi reloj. – ¡Son más de las 11 de la noche!. – Me dejo caer a los pies de la cama, y parece darse cuenta de que estoy realmente agotada.

– De acuerdo. Iré a dormir al coche. Quédate tú la habitación. – Me levanto inmediatamente.

– No. – Le digo. Si tan solo pudiese explicarle porque no me importa verme en esta situación con él. ¡Es Edward!. Para mí es como si tuviese que compartir habitación con mi hermano. Bueno, no exactamente igual. – ¡Hay espacio en la cama para los dos!. – Coloco mi maleta sobre la cama, ignorando por completo la mirada que deposita en mí. Lo único que quiero es ponerme el pijama y meterme en la cama. Rebusco entre mis cosas pero no consigo encontrarlo. – ¡Mierda!.– Exclamo.

– ¿Qué ocurre?. – Me mira olvidando el asunto de la habitación. De pronto me da la risa por lo idiota de la situación.

– ¡No te rías!.– Niega con la cabeza, sé que lo va a hacer, miro hacia el techo mientras no puedo evitarme reírme yo misma. – Con las prisas, me he olvidado el pijama. – Vuelvo a dirigir la mirada hacia él, descubriendo como esboza una de sus magníficas sonrisas. Abre su maleta y saca un pijama de cuadros en tonos grises y rojizos de Hugo Boss, de un finísimo algodón.

– ¡Para ti la chaqueta y para mí los pantalones!. – Cojo la chaqueta con mis manos y antes de que me diga nada, me escondo en el baño. Me doy una ducha y me lavo los dientes. Tras lo que salgo vestida únicamente con la chaqueta, la cual se abotona al frente y a pesar de que me he abotonado todos los botones, el primero de todos ellos comienza a la altura del canalillo por lo que no le dejo mucho a la imaginación. Me queda tan inmensamente grande que me cubre hasta la mitad de mis muslos.

Observo la cama. Ha colocado en el medio una almohada a modo de barrera. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y en silencio le agradezco el detalle. Veo como recorre mi cuerpo con la mirada.– Así te sentirás más cómoda! . – Me dice mientras tras recoger sus cosas, se interna en el baño. Me quito las gafas dejándolas sobre la tabla que hace las veces de mesilla y me meto en la cama. Al instante, debo de quedarme dormida, ya que no soy consciente de cuando ha ocupado el otro lado de la cama. Cuando me despierto la almohada ha desaparecido y nuestras piernas están enroscadas entre sí, mientras que su mano se aferra a mí cuerpo, por mi vientre, apretándome contra él. Sus dedos se han

colado entre los huecos que hay entre botón y botón. Siento su respiración en mi cuello. Cierro los ojos y me tapo la boca con mi mano tratando de ahogar el suspiro que se escapa por mi garganta, cuando siento a su mano deshaciéndose de los botones a su paso, asciende muy despacio para terminar acariciándome la base de mis pechos.

Mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón se disparan a mil por hora. Su mano sigue ascendiendo aunque ahora lo hace sobre la tela del pijama para tras tirar de mi hacia el obligarme a tumbarme de espaldas. Me encuentro con su mirada mientras con los nudillos acaricia mi mejilla. Cierro los ojos tratando de reunir las fuerzas para salir corriendo de ahí. Sé que tengo que pararle. No debo dejarle continuar.

Al moverme la sabana que me cubría se ha deslizado hacia abajo dejando al descubierto mi vientre, ya que el único botón que aun mantengo abrochado esta justo a la altura de mis pechos. Su mirada recorre mi cuerpo, mientras su mano se acerca peligrosamente a ese botón. Me levanto de golpe evitando que prosiga su exploración. Nuevamente su mirada me recorre con evidentes muestras de deseo en sus ojos. Me encierro en el baño con mi maleta. Debe de pensar que soy una idiota, pero prefiero eso a permitir que suceda algo entre nosotros.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

Sé que no tiene sentido recordar aquello. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Quizás debería haberle dejado que descubriese por sí mismo quien soy. Sé que hay una forma en la que podría hacerlo. Aunque tal vez también lo haya olvidado. Estoy cansada de fingir que no soy quien realmente soy. No hemos hablado de lo sucedido. Al salir del baño aquella mañana, le devolví el pijama y volvimos. Así que esta mañana de sábado, he decidido olvidarme de todo aquello y aprovechar el día. Me he levantado temprano y he salido a dar un paseo con mi bicicleta. Al salir saludo con la mano al portero, Erick, un hombre que siempre tiene una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Vive en el propio edificio junto con su mujer, Lauren. Ambos tienen cerca de 60 años, y siempre están pendientes de mí. Antonia sube tres veces a la semana a hacer la limpieza de la casa, me prepara la comida… No es que yo no sepa hacer todas esas cosas, pero es que fue otra de las condiciones que me puso mi hermano para permitirme venir a vivir yo sola. Y además también a ella le viene bien sacarse unos dólares extras. Me he acercado hasta _"El jardín del Ángel"_ , una floristería situada al comienzo de la calle Huertas, dentro del barrio de las letras. Últimamente me he dado cuenta de que mi casa está un poco apagada. Con tanto ir y venir, no he tenido tiempo de ocuparme de los pequeños detalles. Siempre me ha gustado el campo. Y últimamente he sentido nostalgia por los bosques que rodean

Swan. Así que de repente ayer, al volver del trabajo sentí el deseo de acercarme hasta aquí a comprar unos ramos de flores y adornar mi salón.

Compro un ramo de tulipanes naranjas, mis favoritos. Además de otro con lavanda y azucenas. Las coloco con cuidado en la cesta de la bici y me cuelgo mi mochila para emprender el camino de vuelta a casa. Aprovecho que Huertas es cuesta abajo en dirección al Paseo del Prado y al llegar allí decido cruzar por el parque del retiro para llegar a mi casa. Huele a limpio y a humedad, debido a la tormenta que cayó la noche anterior. Tras entrar por la puerta de acceso al parque, me pongo los cascos con mi IPod sujeto con un brazalete a mi brazo,. Bordeo por los caminos hasta el estanque y cuando veo un quiosco abierto me paro un segundo y me compro un café para llevar.

Me quedo un rato sentada en un banco sin hacer nada, sin pensar en nada. Disfrutando de las vistas del lago. Los padres con sus hijos disfrutando de una mañana de sábado. No puedo evitar traer a mi memoria los recuerdos con Emmett en este mismo parque, cuando mi madre me traía a escondidas de mi padre para que pudiese ver a mi hermano. Apuro lo que queda de mi café de un trago y decido que ya es hora de volver a casa.

Rodeo el estanque para internarme encamino hacia la salida. Ni si quiera son las 11 de la mañana y se puede apreciar que el día va a ser bastante caluroso.

El edificio donde vivo es una casa señorial situada justo enfrente del retiro, y su portal es un arco por donde antiguamente entraban los coches de caballos. Tanto a la derecha, como a la izquierda hay sendas puertas que dan acceso a los locales del edificio. Con grandes jardineras a ambos lados. Cuando entro por el portón, sus dos puertas de madera están abiertas de par en par, cosa que no suele ser habitual los sábados ni los domingos. Me desmonto de la bicicleta y avanzo caminando con ella hasta el patio central, para dejarla en el cuarto habilitado por la comunidad para ello. Me quito los cascos y cuando estoy enrollándolos en el tirante del sujetador, escucho a Erick discutir con alguien.

– ¡Le estoy diciendo que la señorita no está!. La he visto salir esta mañana. – Le escucho decir.

– Sé que tiene un hermano. ¿Podría darme su teléfono?. – Es Edward. He reconocido su voz. – ¡Necesito localizarla como sea!. Soy Edward Cullen su jefe. – Esta de espaldas a mí. Le veo apoyar una mano en su cadera y llevarse la otra al puente de su nariz, agachando la cabeza. Tiene toda la pinta de estar a punto de perder la paciencia. Lleva puesto unos pantalones azul marino tipo chino y un polo verde. No puedo evitar fijarme, de nuevo en cómo le marca cada uno de sus músculos de su espalda. Creo que este hombre me gusta demasiado, cosa que no me conviene para nada.

– No, no puedo darle el teléfono del señor. … – de repente se interrumpe. Estaba a punto de decir el apellido de mi hermano, pero me ha visto por encima de del hombro de Edward. – ¡Mire, ahí la tiene!. – Hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia mí.

– ¡Edward!. – Le llamo la atención. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.

– Bueno, yo les dejo. – Me mira como preguntándome si está haciendo lo correcto o quiero que lo eche a patadas.

– No te preocupes Erick. ¡Es mi jefe!. – Le digo encogiéndome de hombros. Haciéndole

entender que no me deja un momento libre.

– ¿Quiere que le guarde la bicicleta?. – Me pregunta antes de irse. Voy a decirle que no pero Edward le pide que lo haga por mí. Parece impaciente por algún motivo. Antes de que le diga nada, recoge con cuidado mis flores de la cesta. Cuando nos quedamos solos, él me hace un barrido con la mirada de arriba a abajo. Voy enfundada en unas All Star con unos mini shorts vaqueros del tamaño de un cullotte, con una camiseta de tirantes bastante escotada. Además gracias al nudo que he hecho con el cordón de los cascos asoma parte de la puntilla del sujetador. El pelo recogido en una coleta y estoy cubierta de arriba abajo de sudor. Retira la mirada de mi escote para mirarme a los ojos. Me mira asombrado, creo que es la primera vez que me ve sin mis gafas de pasta negras.

– ¡Te necesito!.– Antes de que pueda protestar, me está dando las explicaciones que no le he pedido. – Si, ya sé que te dije que este fin de semana no te iba a molestar, pero me han invitado a un partido de golf. Y necesito que me acompañes. ¡Te he llamado varias veces y no me contestas al teléfono!.

– Lo he dejado en casa porque no tenía batería. – Le digo explicando el motivo de que no pudiese localizarme. Quiere rebatirme, pero no le dejo, porque continuo protestando. Se supone que me iba a dejar el fin de semana libre. – Además, – me cruzo de brazos, alzando mi pecho hacia arriba, lo que al darme cuenta bajo inmediatamente los brazos y los coloco en jarras en mis caderas. – ¡Yo no sé jugar al golf!. – Le miento, sin saber muy bien porque.

– ¡No pasa nada!. Puedo darte unas clases rápidas mientras jugamos. – Me regala una medio sonrisa seductora. – Sé que la persona con la que he quedado no va a llevar a nadie, pero yo quiero dar la nota discordante.

– ¿Porqué?. – Pregunto desconfiada.

– Porque sí. – Me coge de la mano y tira de mí hacia la calle.

– ¿Qué pretendes?. – Le pregunto deteniéndome en seco, tirando de el para detenerle.

– Por favor. Necesito que me acompañes. – ¿Realmente me está suplicando?.

– Espera. – Le digo. – ¡No puedo ir así!. – Hago un gesto con mis brazos separándolos ligeramente de mi cuerpo. – Además, me gustaría dejar mis flores en casa. Se me queda mirando fijamente y ladeando la cabeza me hace girar sobre mí misma, utilizando de eje su propio brazo.

– ¡Estas perfecta!. – Dice a la vez que me suelta. – ¡Pero quizás tengas razón!. – Ladea la cabeza.

– Necesito darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. – Suspiro resignada. – ¡Iré contigo!. – Ya he terminado por renunciar a mi sábado. – Pero dame media hora. – Le digo tendiendo mis brazos hacia él. Esperando que me entregue las flores para subirlas a casa.

– De acuerdo, 30 minutos justos. – Ignora mi gesto y se encamina hacia el ascensor, mientras me le quedo mirando. – No pretenderás que te espere en la calle ¿no?. – Se gira mientras sigue caminando hacia su destino para mirarme un segundo. Me adelanto a él encabezando la marcha hacia el ascensor. Una vez que estamos los dos dentro del habitáculo me empieza a entrar el pánico. Me apoyo en el extremo opuesto a donde está y pulso la sexta planta. ¿Y si se da cuenta por la casa que soy la hermana de Emmett?. Mientras vamos ascendiendo, me quito la mochila para buscar en ella las llaves. El silencio entre los dos se hace extraño. En realidad, se me hace extraño que Edward, mi jefe, sin que sepa quién soy este aquí conmigo, en esta pequeña caja de metal. A un par de pasos de mi casa. En cuanto las puertas se abren salgo rauda hacia mi puerta, sé que él ha salido inmediatamente después y que lo tengo pegado a mis talones. ¿Me estará mirando el trasero?. Sin venir a cuento y a dos pasos de la puerta me detengo en seco, haciendo que él se choque contra mi espalda. Instintivamente me rodea con uno de sus brazos por la cintura. Sé que en la otra mano sujeta los ramos de flores.

Me giro sobre mi misma. Sigo atrapada ahora por sus brazos. Tiene la palma de una de sus manos apoyadas en la parte baja de mi espalda. Mientras siento el puño de su otra mano sujetando con firmeza las flores apoyada contra mis caderas.

– Espera fuera un segundo. – Le digo apretada contra su pecho. – ¡Tengo que desconectar la alarma!.

– De acuerdo. – Retira sus manos y da un paso hacia atrás. En ese instante un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo estremeciéndose por el cambio de temperatura repentino en mi cuerpo. De un calor abrasador producido por sus dedos en mi espalda, a un frio que me recorre por las venas cual escarpias de hielo. El piso tiene dos entradas, una que da acceso directamente a la cocina y otra a un recibidor accediendo directamente al salón comedor. Nunca llevo encima las llaves de la entrada principal por lo que le hago pasar por la cocina. Por lo menos está limpia y ordenada. Se nota que ayer paso Lauren por mi casa.

Abro la puerta con llave y rápidamente desconecto la alarma y desactivo las cámaras de

seguridad. No quiero arriesgarme a que Emmett por casualidad se conecte y vea a Edward en mitad del salón. Sé que no puede descubrir su propio sistema de seguridad, debido a que este está escondido dentro de uno de los armarios de la cocina, y las cámaras están camufladas.

– ¡Ya puedes pasar!. – Le digo desde el umbral de la puerta mientras le sujeto la puerta a modo de invitación. – ¡No llevo nunca encima la llave de la puerta principal!. – Le explico. Mientras observo como mira los muebles de la cocina. Es una cocina sencilla pero ante todo funcional. Tiene los muebles en dos tonos diferentes: rojo y negro. Los armarios superiores llegan hasta el techo y el suelo está cubierto por baldosas blancas y negras, como en un ajedrez. Hay un banco de madera haciendo un ángulo recto con respecto a una de las esquinas de la estancia, y encuadrada en él una mesa de madera de castaño. – ¿Te apetece un café?. – Le ofrezco tomar algo, mientras le quito las flores de las manos, para dejarlas sobre la encimera.

– No. – Me responde mirando el reloj.

– ¿A qué hora has quedado?. – Le pregunto sacando de la nevera una bebida isotónica y doy un par de sorbos.

– ¡A la una del mediodía!. – Miro el reloj de pared de la cocina, una esfera con dibujos de frutas y verduras en el lugar donde deberían estar los números, mientras dejo la botella sobre la encimera y me quito el brazalete con el IPod de mi brazo.

– ¡Son poco más de las once!. – Le rebato alzando las cejas y comienzo a programar la cafetera con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. El no querrá un café pero yo sé que lo voy a necesitar. Me tomo mi tiempo para acomodar las flores en los dos jarrones, que antes de irme deje en la cocina, mientras observo por el rabillo del ojo que comienza a impacientarse. Le tiendo uno de ellos mientras el hago un gesto para que me siga hasta el salón donde podrá estar más cómodo mientras espera a que me duche y me cambie de ropa. Salimos al pasillo que da acceso a las habitaciones. Por suerte deje todas las puertas cerradas, por lo que no puede cotillear. Frente a la puerta de la cocina y siguiendo el sentido de las agujas del reloj, está la salita de estar, el lugar donde suelo comer, ver la televisión. Justo al lado de la habitación de invitados, y la siguiente la mía.

Continuando el recorrido del reloj encontramos el cuarto de mi hermano y a continuación un pequeño aseo. Tanto mi habitación como la de mi hermano, tienen su propio baño y vestidor. Le guío a través del vestíbulo, situado a la izquierda de la cocina para acompañarle al salón. Tiene forma de L tumbada e invertida. En el pico de la L, hay una mesa de comedor para 8 personas, justo al lado, un gran sofá de tres plazas de cuero blanco enfrentado a una mesa de café de cristal frente a un televisor de plasma.

Justo en la esquina opuesta esta mi lugar favorito del salón, desde donde se aprecian unas vistas magnificas del Parque del Retiro, mientras estas cómodamente tumbada en un chaiselongue tapizado en tonos cremas. Frente a este, el capricho de mi hermano, una barra con un tirador de cerveza con un par de taburetes de madera a juego y tapizados de cuero negro y una librería al lado. La última estancia de la casa es el despacho de mi hermano. Es un anexo del salón separado por unas puertas japonesas correderas. En ese momento están completamente abiertas, permitiendo a Edward ver su interior. Le indico que deje el jarrón que lleva sobre la barra, y yo llevo el mío hasta el

escritorio del despacho.

– ¡Creo que te estoy pagando demasiado, si puedes permitirte un piso como este!. – Me dice tras darse cuenta de lo grande que es la casa. Son más de 230m2. Está observando cada detalle del salón. Sobre todo veo que está impresionado con la barra.

– ¡Es de mi hermano!. – Le miento entrecerrando los ojos, no quiero contarle que el piso me lo regalo cuando me licencie en la universidad. – ¡Me hubiese gustado vivir en un piso compartido, pero con mi hermano eso no es una opción!. – Le sigo mintiendo, porque la verdad es que me encanta vivir sola, mientras rodeo el escritorio y me siento en el sillón de cuero. Guardo la única foto que hay a la vista en toda la casa de Emmett y yo juntos que sea actual. Sé que Emmett tiene una igual también en su despacho de la clínica de Londres. Se que es evidente que Edward no la ha visto nunca. La guardo dentro de un cajón del escritorio, el cual se cierra con una combinación como si fuese una caja fuerte.

Tras asegurarme de que ha quedado bien cerrado me levanto y me acerco a Edward.– ¡Es demasiado controlador!. – Le digo.

– ¡No me extraña!. – Me acaricia la mejilla con los nudillos de su mano derecha. – ¡Si yo tuviese una hermana como tú, también lo sería!. – Me sonríe con sus labios, pero no le llega la sonrisa a los ojos. Como si estuviese recordando algo muy triste. Se la devuelvo contagiada por su tristeza. Tengo que apartarme de él, su cercanía me hace que me tiemblen las rodillas.

– Por cierto, – le pregunto cuando ya estoy cerca de la puerta que da acceso al pasillo. Tras recoger el otro jarrón para llevarlo al baño de mi habitación. – Ese sitio donde vamos a ir a jugar al golf, ¿es uno de esos clubes deportivos con piscina?.

– Si, ¿Por qué?. – Pregunta.

– Por nada, – me giro para marcharme, pero antes de salir le pregunto. – ¿Y qué tipo de ropa se supone que se pone uno para ir a jugar al golf?.

– ¡Estarás perfecta con cualquier cosa!. – Me dice sonriente– Algo cómodo, pero date prisa. – Me dice impaciente mientras se tumba en el chaiselongue, cruzando las piernas a la altura de los tobillos poniéndose cómodo colocando los brazos por debajo de su cabeza. Disfrutando de mis vistas. Me giro mientras refunfuño por lo bajini

" _claro Marco, siéntete como en tu casa. Túmbate en mi sofá preferido de la casa"_.

Tras entrar en mi cuarto cierro la puerta. Entro al baño a dejar el jarrón sobre la encimera, y regreso de vuelta al dormitorio. He dejado el móvil cargando en mi mesilla de noche. Me acerco a desenchufarlo, y tras encenderlo descubro las llamadas que me dijo él que había hecho y un par de pérdidas de Emmett. Lo llamo mientras me dirijo al baño de nuevo.

– ¡Hola!. – Le saludo cuando descuelga.

– ¿Dónde estabas?. – Me dice algo preocupado. – ¡Me ha llegado un mensaje diciéndome que las cámaras de seguridad han sido desactivadas!. – Me confiesa que la empresa de seguridad es suya y de Edward. – Estoy tratando de localizar a Edward para que envié a un técnico pero no consigo dar con él. ¿Estás bien?

– Si, – le respondo. – No hace falta que llames a nadie. – Le cuento que acabo de llegar a casa y que tengo prisa porque he quedado. Le prometo reiniciar el sistema antes de irme. Parece que se queda tranquilo y nos despedimos. Tras quitarme las lentillas, me ducho lo más rápido que puedo y elijo una minifalda vaquera con una camiseta de tirantes de algodón con divertidos dibujos a la altura del pecho. Debajo de la ropa me he puesto un bikini blanco con tiras también blancas trenzadas que se ajustan a mi espalda, y con dos tiras negras que se atan al cuello. Las braguitas, escotadas a la cadera y con un reborde también en negro, tanto en la cadera como a la altura de las piernas. Me calzo unas cuñas rojas no demasiado altas. Y preparo rápidamente un bolso con todo lo necesario para disfrutar de un día de piscina. Como ya me ha visto sin las gafas, guardo estas en el bolso y me pongo de nuevo las lentillas. Cuando vuelvo al salón descubro a Edward curioseando unas fotos situadas en la librería.

– Hola. – Le digo sorprendiéndole infraganti curioseando. – ¡Ya estoy lista!. ¿Nos vamos?. – Deja la foto en su sitio sin prestar demasiada atención en ella.

– ¿Te has puesto un bikini debajo de la ropa?. – Me pregunta con la vista fija en los tirantes atados en mi nuca. El escote redondo de la camiseta, permite vislumbrar parte del triángulo blanco.

– ¡Has dicho que había piscina!. – Le digo sonriéndole. – Me imagino que la reunión no durara todo el día. – Me mira con el ceño fruncido. – ¿He metido la pata?. – Me atrevo a preguntarle.

– No, en el coche te explicare en que va a consistir la reunión. – Camina despacio hacia mí. – ¿Nos vamos?. – Me pregunta cuando ya está a pocos centímetros de mí.

Le pido que me conceda 5 minutos para ese café que he dejado programado, y como si fuese la última voluntad para un reo a punto de morir, me lo concede. Aun y con eso, le ofrezco prepararle uno, pero rechaza mi ofrecimiento. Mientras me tomo el café, busco una pinza en mi bolso para recogerme el pelo que aún tengo mojado. No me he maquillado. Tan solo me he puesto un poco de gloss. Antes de salir vuelvo a activar las cámaras y conecto la alarma.

…..

Cuando salimos a la calle veo que ha traído otro de sus coches, un Mitsubishi Montero negro. Lo ha aparcado en una de las calles perpendiculares a la mía. Me quita el bolso de las manos y lo deja en el asiento trasero. Amablemente me abre la puerta y toma mi mano para ayudarme a subir. Después con calma rodea el coche, sentándose en el lado del conductor. Me ha ordena, con bufido incluido que me ponga el cinturón de seguridad. ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?. Conduce tranquilo pero se le nota la tensión que tiene, por la forma en que sujeta el volante con las manos. Entra una llamada por el manos libres. Miro la pantalla y veo la cara de mi hermano en la pantalla LCD del IPhone. Me hace un gesto con la mano indicándome que este callada. No tengo ninguna intención de hablar.

– ¡Hola Emmett!. – Le dice al contestar, tras hacer la rotonda de la plaza de Cibeles, para coger la Castellana.

– ¿Dónde estás tío?. – Le pregunta en inglés. – Te he llamado un par de veces.

– Si, – Le responde, – lo he visto. Te iba a llamar en un rato. ¿Sabes que hoy tengo la reunión en el club de la sierra con el dueño del terreno que queremos comprar? . Voy ahora mismo conduciendo hacia allí.

– Si, lo sé. Por eso te llamaba. Es un tío duro de pelar. – Le escucho decir, mientras miro por la ventanilla, hacia la gente que camina por el boulevard de la Castellana. – Sé que está cerrado en banda para no vender, pero necesitamos ese terreno o el proyecto para la construcción del resort en Málaga se nos va a la mierda. ¡Nos jugamos mucha pasta en esto!. – Me inquieta el tono de preocupación de mi hermano. Sé que en lo que se refiere a los negocios es un hombre completamente inflexible.

– Si, Emmett. – Puedo sentir seguridad en la voz de Edward. – Voy a conseguir que nos venda a como dé lugar. Por eso he quedado con él en el Club, para que vea lo que queremos hacer.

– ¿Vas solo?. – Giro la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente. Al sentirse observado, se gira hacia mí.

– Si. – ¿Porque le miente?. No lo entiendo. No creo que tenga nada de malo decirle que va con su secretaria. Tras decirlo, vuelve a prestar nuevamente la atención al tráfico.

– Otra cosa. –Le interrumpe mi hermano. Yo permanezco callada, no solamente porque Edward me ha pedido que lo haga, sino porque no quiero delatarme, ni que él descubra de esa forma quien soy.

– ¡Tú dirás!. – Le anima él a hablar.

– ¿Recuerdas que te comente que Bella está viendo en Seattle?. – él hace un sonido extraño a mono de asentimiento a la vez que se acomoda en el asiento, sin dejar de tener toda su atención en el tráfico.– Bueno, – continúa mi hermano explicándole. – Sabes que le compre un piso para que viviese allí e hice instalar nuestro sistema de alarma, pero no sé porque las cámaras se han desconectado y al cabo de un rato el sistema se ha vuelto a reiniciar. ¡He recibido un mensaje del sistema!.

– ¿Sabes que el usuario con nuestro sistema puede desconectar las cámaras en el momento que quiera y bloquear al resto de usuarios la activación de las mismas?. – Le explica algo que yo ya sabía y que es justamente lo que he hecho, pero no me he dado cuenta de desactivar el tema del mensajito. Apoyo mi mano sobre mi frente sujetándome la cabeza. – Eso se hizo así para poder dar intimidad a determinadas áreas de una empresa. – Le escucho como continua la explicación. – Por ejemplo en los baños de un bar no pueden estar activadas las cámaras cuando el local este abierto, pero si pueden estarlo cuando esté cerrado, para avisarnos si alguien se ha quedado encerrado allí a

propósito. – Se queda en silencio, mientras observo lo que Edward va decir a continuación. – ¿No te has parado a pensar que puede que no estuviese sola?, ¿Y si ha ido con su novio?. – Noto un tono de rabia en su voz. – ¿Y no quiere que la espíes?. – Le dice.

– Ahora no está saliendo con nadie y yo no la vigilo. – Miro de nuevo por la ventana tratando de contener la risa, por lo absurdo de la situación. – ¡La he llamado y me ha dicho que estaba en casa y que estaba bien!.

– ¿Ahora puedes acceder al sistema?. – Le pregunta interrumpiéndole.

– Si. –Le responde.

– ¡Ella te ha dicho que estaba bien!. – Puedo notar que está un poco cansado de la conversación. – Entonces deja de preocuparte. Ya no es una niña, ¿no?. – Le rebate. Me siento extraña. Están hablando de mí estando yo delante. Miro por la ventanilla para no delatarme con mi mirada ante él. Hace ya un rato que hemos salido.

– El día que seas… – comienza a protestar mi hermano.

– ¿Le has entregado lo que te di para ella por su cumpleaños?. – Le interrumpe. Apenas queda una semana. Por suerte coincidirá con mis vacaciones y de esa manera Edward no sospechara nada.

– Si, se lo di. – Le responde Emmett. En realidad me lo hizo llegar cuando vino Sophie a mi casa hace unos días. Tuve que hacerla un informe completo sobre mi viaje con Edward. Es un colgante con forma de muñeca, el cuerpo está formado por un rubí de forma ovalada, mientras que las manitas y los pies son piezas de ámbar que cuelgan de la pieza central gracias a unos eslabones de plata. La cabeza con sus orejas incluidas es de ese mismo material. ¿Pero eso de _"el día que seas …",_ me pregunto qué quiso decir con eso.

– Aunque podías habérselo dado tú mismo. – Continúa diciéndole, despistándome de mis pensamientos. – ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no la ves?. Edward, vivís en la misma ciudad. ¡Por Dios!. – Sé que mi hermano no entiende por qué no nos hemos visto en todo este tiempo, también sé que no es idiota y que se da cuenta de que en realidad, nos hemos estado evitando el uno al otro.

– ¡Creo que iba a cumplir los 16!. – Le dice ignorando su comentario. – ¿Cuántos la caen, 22?. – Le pregunta.

– No, 23. Si la vieses seguro que no la reconocerías. – Sonrío al escuchar el toque de orgullo en la voz de mi hermano.

– Estoy seguro. Oye, te llamo esta noche y te cuento como ha acabado todo. – Le interrumpe de nuevo. Tras las despedidas cuelgan y él gira la cabeza hacia mí a la vez que lo hago yo. – Era mi socio. – Me dice, tras lo cual no digo nada y dejo que continúe. – En realidad somos cuatro socios, James, al que ya conociste, Emmett, con el que estaba hablando y ya te he hablado de él en alguna ocasión, Carlisle y yo. Nos conocemos de la época del colegio. Los cuatro fuimos a Etton. Cuando teníamos 20 años montamos una pequeña cafetería en Londres que aún sigue funcionando. – Se a qué cafetería se refiere. Cuando era pequeña, mi hermano me llevaba allí a menudo. – Cada uno de nosotros dirigimos nuestro propio negocio pero todos de alguna forma en mayor o menor medida estamos involucrados en las empresas de los demás. Te explico. – Le miro con

atención. Emmett nunca me habla de esas cosas. – James tiene una cadena de hoteles, como ya sabes, en la que los otros tres hemos invertido capital. Aunque solo somos socios capitalistas. – Me explica. – Carlisle una academia de baile, sé que Emmett tiene una participación en ella. – Eso sí que lo sabía, de hecho si me gusta tanto cantar y bailar es gracias a él. Estuve yendo allí un tiempo. – Emmett dos clínicas ginecológicas en las que yo también estoy metido. – Ese último punto lo desconocía. – ¡Como puedes imaginarte, Emmett es médico! En Traza Segurity, – me aclara, mirándome un segundo para después volver a prestar atención a la carretera. – Emmett y yo somos socios al 50%. Aunque no suele pasarse por la oficina. – De eso también me he percatado, algo en lo que no había pensado cuando empecé a trabajar con él. – Los cuatro somos como hermanos. – De hecho hace unos cinco años, fundamos una sociedad para construir clubs de golf por diferentes partes del mundo. _"The Four Brothers Club de Golf Resorts"_. – Me sigue explicando. – Por ahora hemos inaugurado tres. El de Seattle, que es donde vamos ahora, otro cerca de Dover y un tercero en la costa gaditana. – Sigue explicándome de forma apasionada. – También hay otro que está construyéndose ahora a pocos kilómetros de Niza, en la costa del Mediterráneo. – Siento mi cara arder al recordar lo que sucedió en la habitación de aquel hotel. En realidad lo que no llego a suceder. Miro por la ventanilla tratando de recuperarme. Creo que se da cuenta por que se calla de repente. Cuando siento que me he recuperado, giro mi vista de nuevo hacia él. Por lo que él continua explicándose. – El motivo de esta reunión es conseguir que el propietario de un terreno en la costa de Málaga nos lo venda por fin. Queremos que el siguiente sea allí. – Comienza a explicar el motivo real de la reunión. – Es el único trozo de tierra que nos falta por adquirir, para poder comenzar a construir. Es un perro viejo. – Me mira un segundo tras decir eso. – Lo conozco desde hace muchos años. Es un viejo conocido.

– ¿Y por qué quieres que te acompañe?. – Le miró fijamente esperando una respuesta. – No entiendo que puedo hacer yo para convencerlo para que… – me interrumpo porque mi mente empieza a divagar por temas extraños. Voy a preguntarle porque no le ha contado a Emmett que su secretaria le acompaña.

– No pienses mal. Jamás te echaría a los leones de esa forma. ¡A ti no!. – Se gira hacia mí y me regala una de sus sonrisas. – Abre la guantera. – Más que una petición parece una orden de jefe. – Vas a encontrar el proyecto del Club de golf que queremos construir en esos terrenos. Quiero que le eches un ojo. Primero vamos a comer con él. – Continua. – Y después le invitare a unas copas en la piscina. Lo dejo a tu elección si quieres bañarte y tomar el sol. Tengo que avisarte que es un mujeriego y le gusta poner la mano donde no se debe. Tú sígueme el juego y todo saldrá bien. – Le miro algo sorprendida. – A última hora le invitare a hacer unos hoyos.

– ¿Quieres que haga de mujer florero?. ¿Qué me exhiba delante de ese tipo?. – Le pregunto sin apenas darme cuenta de que estamos entrando en un garaje.

– ¡No!. – termina de aparcar y se inclina hacia mí. – Para nada eres una mujer florero. ¡Eres la rubia con ojos grises que parece una modelo, más inteligente que he conocido!. Solo te estoy diciendo que mezclando tu inteligencia y tus encantos puedes conseguir lo que quieras. ¡Trae el dossier contigo!. – Claudica justo antes de salir del coche. Inmediatamente tras recoger mi bolso salgo también del coche. Subimos en un ascensor que nos lleva directamente a la recepción del hotel. Conocía la existencia de este club, pero nunca había estado. Al que más suelo ir es al que está en Dover, ya que está al lado del Castillo de Swan. La recepción es magnífica. Decorada con grandes jardineras en espacios abiertos. Todos los Clubs de Golf fundados por los FOUR son muy similares en decoración y diseño. Hay varios sofás de cuero negro repartidos en lugares estratégicos para disfrutar de las vistas de la sierra. A la izquierda del ascensor está el mostrador de recepción. Una empleada se acerca con paso acelerado hasta Edward.

– ¡Buenos días señor Cullen!. – Le saluda – ¡Señorita!. – Me saluda a mi aunque con menos dedicación. Retira la mirada de mí para volver a centrarse en él con una sonrisa estúpida. Podríamos decir que se lo está comiendo con la mirada. ¡Sera descarada!.

– Jessica. – Le dice marco. – Te presento a Isabella Dwyer. – Mi secretaria.

– Por favor, – le dice tendiéndole mi bolso. – Lleva esto a mi despacho. Cuando llegue el Señor Vladimir acompáñalo a la terraza. – Le indica tras lo cual ignorándola por completo ser gira hacia mí. – ¡Vamos!. – Coloca su brazo en torno a mi cintura haciéndome andar. Algo dentro de mi bota de alegría por cómo ha mandado a tomar viento a la tal Jessica. Prefiero no detenerme en pensar lo que significan mis delirantes pensamientos.

Al cabo de 20 minutos, los cuales he aprovechado para estudiar el dossier que he subido del coche, el tal Vladimir aparece acompañado por otro empleado, el cual toma nota de lo que queremos tomar todos y diligentemente nos deja solos.

Edward y él se saludan dándose un apretón de mano y Edward me presenta como su asistente personal. Ya me había avisado de que me presentaría de esa forma. Siento como me desnuda con la mirada, voy a tenderle la mano, pero tira de mí para darme dos besos. ¡Veo autentica lujuria en su mirada!. El brazo de Edward acude raudo a rescatarme pegándome a su cuerpo. Estará rondando los 60 años, barriga prominente y un poco más alto que yo. Lleva el pelo peinado con gomina hacia atrás tratando así tapar los cercos de calvicie que parecen asomarse en su cabeza. Viste de forma informal.

Pantalón blanco, camisa de lino azul claro de manga larga y remangada con un par de vueltas a la mitad del antebrazo, y con los faldones de la camisa por encima de los pantalones. Sin ser consciente realmente de ello me arrimo más a Edward y giro levemente la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Tiene la mirada fija en Vladimir. Saliendo de sus ojos me parece ver una furia que no había visto nunca.

– ¡Ni lo sueñes!. – Le dice de pronto Marco apretando los dientes con fuerza, mientras me indica que me siente. Tengo la sensación de que con su mirada, está marcando territorio, trasmitiéndole que soy suya. Lo malo es que me gusta que lo haga. Estamos en la terraza del resort, donde están dispuestos varios sofás y sillones de mimbre con cojines tapizados en negro. La mesa de centro son dos pales lijados y pintados en blanco, uno encima de otro. Colocados de forma que quedan invertidas las tablas, con un cristal pegado para hacer de todo ello una superficie más estable. Edward y yo nos sentamos juntos en un sofá doble mientras que nuestro acompañante se sienta solo en frente nuestra.

– ¿Y qué me vais a ofrecer ahora tus amigos y tú para que acceda a vender?. – Le dice tras lo cual me mira a mí. – Entiendo que esta monada no está incluida en el paquete por la mirada asesina en que me acabas de regalar. – Me dedica una medio sonrisa, que es tapada de mi campo de visión por el camarero que nos trae lo que hemos pedido. Un par de cervezas para ellos y una botella de agua para mí.

– Efectivamente Isabella no está en el trato. – Dice Edward cuando el camarero se ha retirado, a la vez que cruza las piernas y se reclina contra el asiento, colocando su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá. A mi espalda. – En realidad, – me mira fijamente y me sonríe, es una de esas sonrisas que nacen directamente de los ojos, transmitiéndome toda la confianza que tiene depositada en mí. Me hace sentir culpable porque yo no soy capaz de decirle la verdad sobre mí misma. – ¡Ella es una estupenda negociadora! Vladimir – gira la cabeza hacia el llamándolo por su nombre de pila, – nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. ¿Cuántos?. – Le mira mientras lo piensa. – ¿20?. – Asiente con la cabeza. – Sabes que siempre que quiero algo lo consigo, no paró hasta lograrlo. Mira a tu alrededor. – Hace un gesto con la mano tratando de abarcar el lugar donde estamos. – Mis amigos y yo levantamos este club, y después de este vino el de Dover, Cádiz, estamos construyendo otro en Niza y el próximo será en Málaga. ¡Estoy plenamente convencido!

– Este tipo de establecimientos, como le explicamos detalladamente en este dossier, – Me incorporo a la conversación mientras me inclino apoyando mis codos en las rodillas hacia la mesa para empujar la carpeta con los documentos hacia él, pero no me retiro hacia atrás, sino que continuo inclinada para poder pasar las páginas y mostrarle lo que quiero que vea, – aporta a la zona donde se construye estabilidad económica y enriquece al sector turístico. Ya que no solamente funciona como un club de golf para nuestros asociados sino que también funcionamos como un hotel. – Lo personalizo como si fuese algo mío, para darle más énfasis. Me inclino un poco más hacia delante, sentándome casi en el borde del sofá. Edward continúa cómodamente reclinado contra el respaldo. Su mirada va pasando de mi nuca al interlocutor que tengo enfrente y al revés. – En esta parte, – le señalo el punto exacto en el dossier, – puede encontrar las estadísticas de ocupación, tanto del resort donde nos encontramos hoy, como el de Dover, o el de Cádiz.

– No me gusta que se construya ese tipo de establecimientos tan cerca de la costa. Ese terreno ha pertenecido siempre a mi familia y me gustaría que…

– ¿Tiene usted hijos Señor Vladimir?. – Le interrumpo sabiendo que estoy arriesgando mucho. Sé que es una pregunta osada pero aun y con eso la lanzo.

– Si. Tengo uno, pero no está interesado en los negocios como aquí nuestro amigo Edward. – Le mira a los ojos.

– Siento mucho que la sociedad que creamos tu hijo y yo no funcionase, – descruza las piernas y se coloca a mi altura, al borde del sofá, – pero no podía consentir que todo lo que yo conseguía por un lado él lo arrasase en 5 minutos. Tenía un serio problema con el juego. – Pienso rápidamente como utilizar la información que me acaba de proporcionar Edward.

– ¿Qué cree que hará su hijo cuando reciba en herencia ese terreno?. – Le pregunto, aprovechándome de todo lo que significan las palabras descritas por Edward. – Lo venderá al mejor postor. Y se lo fundirá en, … – castañeo los dedos, sin terminar la frase.

– Al final del documento encontrara el contrato de compra venta, tan solo faltaría rellenar en el documento la cantidad que esta anotada en un post–it. También encontrara un cheque en blanco y sin firmar. ¡Sabe perfectamente que puede marcharse de aquí con unos cuantos ceros más en su bolsillo!. – Doy unos golpecitos con mis dedos sobre los papeles. Parece que va a hablar, pero le interrumpo a la vez que me incorporo, ayudándome de mis manos para sentarme bien apoyándome contra el respaldo a la vez que cruzo las piernas, consiguiendo que mi falda ya de por sí corta, se recoja aún más hacia el final de mis muslos. – Sé que me va a decir que sigue sin interesarle vender. Que somos muy arrogantes por traer un documento dando todo por hecho, pero en nuestra defensa le diré que el que no se arriesga, no gana. – Le sonrió mostrándome segura de mi misma.

– ¿Dónde la has encontrado?. – Le dice a Edward tras recorrer mi cuerpo con su mirada,

deteniéndose más tiempo del debido en mis piernas. Pero este no le responde, tan solo le sonríe, reclinándose a su vez contra el respaldo a mi lado, volviendo a colocar su brazo sobre el respaldo por encima de mis hombros de modo protector. Dejando caer ligeramente las yemas de sus dedos sobre mis hombros. Después de un par de cervezas más para ellos y agua para mí. No suelo beber cuando se supone que estoy trabajando, pasamos al restaurante, un espacio en sintonía con el hall de recepción, mesas redondas par personas. Mantelería de lino blanca. Un servicio exquisito y la comida excelente. Después de comer Edward me anima para que vaya a la piscina asegurándome que más tarde pasaran a buscarme para dar un paseo por el campo de golf y jugar unos hoyos. Le pide a un camarero que me acompañe hasta su despacho para que pueda recoger mi bolso con mis cosas. Me instalo en una hamaca a la sombra de una palmera. Un camarero se acerca a mi, ofreciéndome algo refrescante para beber. Me sugiere un Black Russian, un coctel a base de licor de café y vodka, algo digestivo para después de comer. Sé que tengo que decir que no, pero no puedo evitarlo y se lo

pido antes de que me arrepienta. Me tumbo boca abajo, con una mesita baja muy cerca de mí para poder coger la copa. No soy consciente que al moverse el sol mi sombra ha desaparecido y estoy a pleno sol. ¡Pero me siento tan a gusto!.

Antes de tumbarme me he soltado las tiras sujetas a mi nuca, pero no me he atrevido a hacer lo mismo con la tira que va a mi espalda. Todo mi cuerpo se tensa cuando siento que alguien se ha sentado en la tumbona a la altura de mis caderas. De repente soy consciente de que tengo un déjà vu.

– ¡Tranquila!. – Me dice Edward. – Soy yo. ¡Te vas a quemar!. – Me dice a la vez que suelta la tira de mi espalda. Me quedo completamente paralizada. Tras escuchar el ruido que hace el bote de crema al ser estrujado, siento sus manos recorrer mi espalda. Cierro los ojos. Sus manos se deslizan con suavidad desde mis hombros hasta mis caderas, para después comenzar el viaje inverso, rozando en el camino el nacimiento lateral de mis pechos, con las yemas de sus dedos. Sin querer dejo escapar un jadeo ahogado.

– ¡Creo que ya es suficiente!. – Le digo mientras trato de incorporarme. El me lo impide poniendo una mano sobre mi espalda, en el lugar exacto donde debería estar abrochada la tira del bikini. Con suavidad se inclina sobre mí rozándome apenas con su camiseta para decirme al oído.

– ¡No me apetece que todo el mundo disfrute del espectáculo que podría ser ver tu pecho

desnudo!. – Se retira rápidamente y con destreza abrocha la tira. Momento que provecho para recoger los cordones y atármelos a la nuca yo misma. Me levanto apresuradamente por el otro lado de la hamaca. Dejándole solo sentado en ella.

– Creo que me voy a dar un chapuzón antes de esa partida de golf. ¿Te importa?. – Veo como deposita su mirada en mi cuerpo, deteniéndose más de la cuenta en mis sensibles pezones, los cuales me rozan contra la tela del bikini. Me siento completamente de gelatina. Espero que el agua de la piscina este lo suficientemente fría para bajarme la calentura que me acaba de entrar.

– ¡Te espero aquí!. He dejado a Vladimir en la terraza estudiando el dosier y el contrato. – Asiento con la cabeza y camino hacia el borde de la piscina donde tiene mayor profundidad. Son las 5 de la tarde y aún no está demasiado concurrida. Siento la mirada de él en mi trasero, en mi espalda, en todo mi cuerpo. Me lanzo de cabeza bajo su mirada escrutadora. Me suelto el pelo colocando la pinza en el lateral de la braga del bikini. Tras hacer un par de largos considero que también he dado suficientes vueltas a Edward en mi cabeza. Salgo del agua y me lo encuentro al pie de la escalerilla con una toalla. Me envuelve con ella, abrazándome sin apenas tocarme.– ¡Te esperamos en la terraza!. No tardes. – Me dice alzándome la barbilla con sus dedos para que nuestras miradas puedan cruzarse. Ahora soy consciente de que tengo un problema. Tengo el bañador empapado y me están esperando para ir a jugar al golf. Las braguitas no me importan, al ser la falda vaquera, no va a traspasar demasiado la humedad, pero con el sujetador es otra historia. Tengo la opción de quitármelo y ponerme la camiseta sin nada debajo, o ponerme la camiseta sobre él, haciendo que se produzca un cerco de humedad alrededor de mis pechos. La primera opción no es factible. Por lo que opto por la segunda. Cuando llego a la terraza siento las miradas de los dos hombres en mi escote y lo que no lo es.

ooo000o000o0000o

¿Ustedes que creen que pase con ese tal Vladimir? Yo creo que es un viejo rabo verde (así le decimos aquí a los hombres que son todos lujurien tos) Espero que lo que dijo Edward de no echar a Bella a los leones sea verdad. Si no es así lo mato.

¡Quiero comentarios!

Está neófita Inmortal les espera. Besos.

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

JaneAntoCullen..


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia_ _ **… Si saben cómo quitarle a Edward a S. Meyer díganmelo por favor. jajaja**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _PERDÓN LA TARDANZA, PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ. A LEER SEDUCTORAS._

 **Música:**

 **Magic – Rude.**

 **(*.) CAPITULO 9 (*.)**

 **POV BELLA**

– He ordenado que cierren el campo para nosotros solos. – Nos dice Edward mientras me ayuda a subir en el puesto de copiloto en el buggy tras quitarme el bolso de las manos. Me fijo al subirme, que en la parte de atrás del buggi, ya están los carritos con sus correspondientes palos y bolas. – ¡Así que vamos a estar solos!. – Nos aclara, tras colocarse al volante. Espera pacientemente a que suba Vladimir en la parte de atrás. Una vez acomodados todos nos ponemos en marcha.

Detrás de nosotros viene otro buggy cargado con más palos conducido por uno de los empleados del resort. Antes de salir del edificio, me he fijado que Edward ha metido el dossier en mi bolso.

Cuando llegamos a la zona del Green del primer hoyo. Edward comienza a explicarse.

– Jugaremos un partido individual, – mira a Vladimir y le dice, – tu contra nosotros. Y te aseguro que llevas ventaja. ¡Ella no sabe jugar!. – Me sonríe transmitiéndome confianza.

– Perfecto. – Nos responde sonriéndonos. – Va a estar chupado ganaros y encima va a ser divertido.

– ¡No te confíes!. – Le digo yo. Se perfectamente que Edward es bastante bueno al golf. Pero no saben que yo lo sé. Como tampoco saben que yo también lo soy. Me sonrío a mi misma girando la cabeza de forma que no puedan verme, simulando que estoy disfrutando del paisaje.

– ¡Jugaremos 8 hoyos!. – Exclama Edward mirando a Vladimir. – ¿Te parece bien?

– Perfecto pero antes de empezar quiero dejaros claro que no voy a firmar. No estoy interesado en vender. – Miro un segundo a Edward. Veo por un momento como el abatimiento se cierne sobre sus ojos. Se perfectamente que él había llegado a creer que finalmente firmaría. En un segundo se me enciende la bombilla.

– ¿Y si hacemos una apuesta?. – Le digo dando un paso hacia él. Dejando a Edward a mi espalda. Me arriesgo al pensar que si su hijo es aficionado al juego, puede que su padre también lo sea. Creo que ese coctel que me he tomado me ha envalentonado.

– ¿Cómo cuál?. – Me pregunta picando el anzuelo.

– Si ganamos nosotros, – le digo, – vende y además nos rebajara el precio en un 10%.. – Giro la cabeza para observar a Edward. Puedo adivinar por la expresión de su rostro que no le ha gustado

para nada mi idea, pero ya he lanzado la pelota. Solo nos queda esperar a que Vladimir la recoja.

– ¿Y si gano yo?, – me pregunta dando un paso hacia mi desafiante. Mi primer impulso es retroceder, pero sé que tengo que mantenerme firme, así que avanzo otro paso hacia él a la vez que le regalo una sonrisa.

– Vende igualmente, – continúo sonriéndole y doy la que creo que puede ser la estocada final. – Pero el 10% va a su favor. –Pone los ojos como platos y mira a Edward por encima de mi hombro.

– ¡Es buena!. – Sé que he ofrecido una cantidad que no estaba en mi mano ofrecer, pero me he arriesgado. Lo importante es poder comprar ese terreno para ejecutar el proyecto en el que me

imagino se han debido invertir mucho tiempo y dinero. – De acuerdo, – nos dice metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y acortando los pasos que nos separan. – ¡Pero quiero algo más!. – La forma en la que me mira me produce un escalofrío. – ¡Si gano yo quiero algo más!. – Repite por si no estamos seguros de haberlo oído. Hago un gesto con la cabeza para que continúe.

Esta tan cerca de mí que puedo respirar su aliento. Contengo las ganas que tengo de empujarlo para apartarlo de mí. Empiezan a entrarme nauseas por tenerlo tan cerca. – Edward, conoces perfectamente mis gustos respecto a las mujeres, – le dice mirándole a él primero, para después buscar mi mirada, mientras desliza su dedo índice por mi mentón hasta la barbilla y continuar su camino por mi cuello bajando hacia mi escote. Edward que es consciente de donde va a terminar ese dedo, y toda la mano si nos apuramos, se acerca a mí, apartándome de él abrazándome con uno de sus brazos por mi cintura.

– ¡Te he dicho que ella no está en la ecuación!. – Le dice con voz ronca, apretándome ahora más fuerte contra él, con evidente muestra de posesión.

– ¡Sabes que también me gusta mirar!. – Le miro sorprendida. Pero procuro no demostrarlo. – ¡Lo que quiero es te la folles delante de mí!. – Nos dice. Giro mi cabeza para mirar a Edward que a su vez me mira a mí negando con la cabeza.

– ¡De acuerdo!, acepto, – Le digo retirándole la mirada a Edward para enfocar mis ojos en Vladimir, sin ser consciente de porque he aceptado.

– No, – me dice Edward apartándome de él, aferrándose a mí por mis hombros. De forma que le doy la espalda a Vladimir. – ¡Estás loca!.

– No, – le respondo, – confío en que le ganaremos. – Le susurro mientras me escruta con la mirada tras retroceder un paso, soltando mis hombros. Trato de decirle en silencio que confío en él. Me mira fijamente. – De acuerdo, – asiente a la vez con la cabeza mientras me mira fijamente durante un segundo, para después, desviando la mirada hacia el alza la voz apuntándole con su mano. – ¡Pero no podrás tocarla ni un pelo!.

– Y otra cosa. – Añade Vladimir haciendo un gesto con su rostro hacia mí. – Jugaras sin esa camiseta. Y si acabamos el hoyo 5 y voy ganando, – esboza una sonrisa maliciosa, – te quitaras esas

diminutas braguitas que he visto que llevabas puestas en la piscina.

– ¡Te estás pasando!. – Le dice Edward. Pero decidida me acerco a ellos y me saco la camiseta, quedándome con solo con el sujetador del bikini. La falda la llevo a la cadera, y me falta por

abrochar el primer botón de la hilera de tres que tiene, de forma que me cae libremente sobre las caderas, permitiendo que se vea un poco las braguitas del bikini, asomando la fina banda negra de su borde. Dejo la camiseta entre los palos del carrito de Edward.

– ¡Empezamos a jugar, señores!. – Les digo mirando a uno y a otro alternativamente.

– Las señoras primero, – dice Vladimir tendiéndome uno de los palos de Edward, a la vez que me dedica la sonrisa más ladina que haya podido ver yo jamás. Me giro hacia Edward esperando que me explique cómo jugar a un juego al que se jugar perfectamente, a la vez que comienzo a ser consciente de la estupidez de apuesta que acabo de hacer. Si Edward piensa igual que yo o no, no lo sé, ya que su expresión no revela emoción alguna.

Observo como Edward escoge un Tee, lo coloca en el suelo y sobre el la pelota. Me pide que me acerque y me explica cómo debo colocarme para golpear la bola.

– Colócate erguida ante la bola, – se coloca detrás de mí, rozando mis hombros desnudos con su camiseta, como en la hamaca. Automáticamente siento como mis pezones reaccionan a su contacto, a la vez que siento su mirada en ellos, por encima de mi hombro. Sé que puede apreciar bajo la minúscula pieza de ropa la reacción que me provoca. Se me escapa un suspiro. – Si no quieres seguir con esta locura podemos marcharnos. – Me susurra contra mi oído. Coloca sus manos sobre mi vientre, apretándome contra él. Me apoyo en el palo que tengo en mis manos para no caerme.

– No. – Le digo mirando como una de sus manos sube hasta colocarse por encima de la otra y justo por debajo de mis pechos, pero sin llegar a tocarlos. – Pase lo que pase confío en ti.

Tras escuchar mis palabras comienza su clase rápida. Con su pie hace que abra las piernas dejando la bola en el centro de las mismas, y paralela a mi columna vertebral.

– Tienes que colocarte así. – Me dice indicándome cómo hacerlo. – De forma que el eje de tus hombros este paralelo a la dirección en la que vas a dar el golpe. – Me concentro en sus explicaciones olvidándome de las sensaciones que estoy experimentando. – Tus brazos han de formar una Y con el palo, así. – Me lo muestra mientras se pega más a mi cuerpo y rodea mis manos con las suyas. Siento como su erección crece debajo de sus pantalones. Alzo la cabeza hacia Vladimir que nos mira sonriéndose. Es evidente que deduce la situación en la que nos encontramos. – Sujeta el palo con tu mano izquierda y coloca tu derecha debajo, de esta forma tu hombro derecho se encontrara más bajo que el izquierdo.

Me pego más a él mientras me coloco como me ha indicado, frotando mi trasero contra su erección de forma muy sutil, apenas perceptible.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?. – Me susurra de forma que solo yo lo pueda escuchar, pero sin apartarse de mí.

– ¡Mírale!. – Exclamo. Acto seguido lo hace. – Es un baboso. Si le provocamos, va a estar más pendiente de nosotros que de jugar bien.

– ¿Y tú quieres jugar a provocarlo para distraerlo?. – Deduzco que está sonriendo, por su tono de voz, ya que no puedo verlo al estar detrás de mí.. Acerca su boca a mi oreja y la atrapa entre sus dientes, abrazándome a la vez con fuerza, pegándome aún más a su cuerpo a la vez que roza muy sutilmente con sus nudillos la parte inferior de mis pechos, ascendiendo ligeramente, hasta frenarse justo en mis pezones, por encima de la licra del bikini. No puedo evitar escapar un gemido, mientras me aferro con fuerza al palo de golf, tratando de concentrarme en controlar mi respiración.

Sus manos vuelven a descender, para posicionarse con las palmas abiertas sobre mi vientre, apretándome contra él, demostrándome con los hechos lo que le provoco. Se me vuelve a escapar un gemido, a la vez que me arqueo hacia atrás. Automáticamente pone su mano sobre mi boca para ahogarlos. Me observa como cierro los ojos tratando de controlar mi propia excitación.

Vuelve de nuevo a morderme la oreja, con su mano aun tapándome la boca, a la vez que me susurra algo en mi oído, pero soy incapaz de escucharlo.

– Para iniciar el swing tienes que girar lentamente el cuerpo hacia la derecha. – Se aparta un paso de mí para continuar explicándome, cuando considera que los dos estamos lo suficientemente concentrados en lo que estábamos haciendo. – Echando hacia atrás el hombro derecho para que así el palo suba hasta quedar paralelo al suelo. En ese instante flexionas ligeramente la pierna izquierda pero sin levantar el talón. – Me dice colocándose a mi lado y hacer todo lo que ha dicho. – Así.

– Una vez que el palo está arriba. – Sigue explicándome a la vez que lo hace, – haces el movimiento inverso bajando el palo deprisa y golpeando la bola con fuerza.

– ¿Estas lista para hacerlo tú?, – me pregunta. Asiento con la cabeza, colocándome en la posición que me ha indicado, y haciendo todos los movimientos que me ha explicado. Golpeo la bola con más fuerza de la que pensaba que recordaba ser capaz.

– ¡Buen golpe!, – bromea Vladimir. – ¡Sobre todo para ser una novata!. – Trago saliva. Si supiese que en realidad se jugar no se reiría tanto.

Cuando terminamos el hoyo tres, le vamos ganando por 2 hoyos a uno. Pero lamentablemente en el cuarto acaba empatando con nosotros. A pesar de haber hecho nosotros un par de buenos golpes, en el quinto acaba ganándonos. A pesar de intentar distraerlo parece más listo de lo que pensaba. Veo como Vladimir me mira con lujuria y me indica con la mirada lo que tengo que hacer.

– ¡Una apuesta es una apuesta!. – Me dice sonriendo maliciosamente.

– ¿Puedo ir detrás de esos setos?. – Pregunto tratando de buscar algo de privacidad.

– No. Quítatelas delante de nosotros. – Me dice con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

Me sitúo frente a Vladimir dándole la espalda a propósito a Edward. Lentamente introduzco mis manos debajo de mi falda. Lo hago de una forma tan sutil, que sé perfectamente que ni uno ni otro puede ser capaz de ver nada. Comienzo a deslizar mis bragas hacia abajo, dejando que caigan a mis pies.

En dos zancadas, Edward se sitúa por delante de mí, interceptando el campo de visión de Vladimir.

Me apoyo en él para sacarlas por los pies, para a continuación dejarlas en compañía del sujetador. Al apartarme del carrito de los palos, hago el intento de abrocharme el primer botón de la falda. Está a un milímetro de mi vello púbico.

– ¡Deja ese botón como esta!. – Me dice cuando ve mis intenciones. – Ahora siéntate en el suelo y quítate esas sandalias. – Voy a hacer lo que me dice pero Edward me impide que me agache.

– ¡Yo se las quitare!. – Dice él. Se arrodilla delante de mí, pidiéndome que me apoye en sus hombros mientras me deja descalza sobre la hierba. Teniendo así a Edward arrodillado a mis pies siento como me sonrojo por primera vez en todo el día. Apenas lo he hecho cuando me abrazaba por detrás para enseñare jugar a un juego al que se perfectamente jugar.

Me siento completamente excitada. Sin bragas bajo mi falda y la boca de Edward tan cerca de mi sexo. Quizás es mi imaginación, pero creo sentir su aliento sobre mi monte de venus.

– ¡Me apuesto lo que quieras a que está completamente empapada!. – Dice Vladimir.

– ¡Te agradecería que te abstuvieras de hacer ese tipo de comentarios!. – Dice Edward levantándose de golpe con mis bragas en la mano, realmente enfadado. Las deja con el resto de mi ropa y se acerca a mí. Me acaricia la mejilla intentando darme confianza.

.-.-. (.-.).-.-.

Cuando terminamos el hoyo 7 vamos ganando por uno a Vladimir.

– ¿No hemos hablado de qué pasa si empatamos?. – Pregunta.

– Venderás al precio marcado por Edward y sus socios. – Le digo retándolo antes de que él pueda decir nada.

– De acuerdo, pero me permitirás que sea yo quien te quite el resto de la ropa que llevas puesta. Me muero de ganas por saber si eres realmente rubia. – Dice situándose junto a mí para enrollar un mechón de mi pelo entre sus dedos. – Dime, ¿Lo eres?.

– No, – dice Edward, acercándose a nosotros y apartándolo de mí. – ¡Quedamos en que no la tocarías!. – Exclama. – Seré yo quien la desnude ante ti. Aquí mismo en el Green. – Le grita. Gira su mirada hacia mí. Tiene los ojos más oscuros que de costumbre. Estoy plenamente convencida de que lo que veo en ellos es deseo. Me mira diciéndome que yo solita me he metido donde estoy y tiene toda la razón.

Vladimir asiente con la cabeza y continuamos el juego. Tras un par de golpes Vladimir pone su bola a punto para caer al hoyo. Me toca golpear a mí. Sé que si no acierto habremos perdido y Edward me desnudara ante él. Pero conseguirá firmar la venta. Solo por eso sé que vale la pena.

– ¡Espera!. – Me dice Edward dándose cuenta de la situación en la que estamos. – ¡Podemos dejarlo aquí!. – Aparta un mechón de pelo de mi cara, colocándolo detrás de mi oreja. – No hace falta conseguir ese contrato, no a costa tuya.

– No te preocupes, pase lo que pase confío en ti. – Le acaricio la mejilla tratado que no note lo nerviosa que estoy. Sé que cuando descubra quien soy, se va a enfadar y con razón conmigo, pero ya no hay vuelta de hoja. Tengo que asumir las consecuencias de mis actos.

Tras decirle eso, me giro hacia el punto donde la bola está esperándome. Me concentro en dar el que creo que será el último golpe de mi vida. Nunca me ha gustado especialmente el golf, pero creo que no pienso volver a jugar en la vida.

Me coloco tal como me ha explicado Edward varias veces a lo largo del juego, a pesar de que yo ya sabía jugar. En todas esas ocasiones hemos tratado de distraer a Vladimir. Cada vez que sentía su erección contra mí en mis nalgas y me soplaba suavemente en la nuca, o atrapaba entre sus dientes el lóbulo de mi oreja, me producía un escalofrío que recorría todo mi cuerpo. No puedo negar la forma en la que reacciona mi cuerpo a su contacto. Lo peor o lo mejor es que él también lo sabe, y no estoy muy segura de cómo va a acabar todo esto.

Espanto todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, los cuales, perfectamente podrían distraerme, y trato de centrarme en lo que estoy haciendo. Cierro los ojos tratando de concentrarme.

Creo que hago el swing de mi vida. Tras golpear la bola, soy incapaz de mirar su trayectoria. Observo a Edward siguiéndola con la mirada, y por como su gesto va cambiando, deduzco que está apunto de tocar el suelo.

– Si. – Le oigo y le veo gritar con el cuerpo a la vez que corre hacia mí para abrazarme y levantarme del suelo. Girando sobre sí mismo aun conmigo entre sus brazos. Puedo sentir sus manos aferrando con fuerza mis nalgas desnudas sobre la tela de la falda.

– ¡Vosotros ganáis!. – Oímos que exclama Vladimir cuando Edward finalmente me deposita con suavidad en el suelo. – ¡Me quedare con las ganas de saber si eres rubia o no!. – Miro a Edward. Está poniéndole mala cara.

– ¡Vamos a terminar con esto cuanto antes!. – Se aparta de mí para encaminarse hacia el Buggy en el que hemos venido los tres hasta donde estamos. Coge el dossier que ha colocado en mi bolso.

Hace los cálculos oportunos y le entrega un cheque con la cantidad tras firmar la compra venta. Le pide al empleado del otro buggy que lo lleve hasta el resort quedándonos los dos solos.

Mientras que Vladimir firma los documentos e intercambian el cheque, he comenzado a caminar por el Green. Es una sensación maravillosa caminar por el cescep descalza. Cuando oigo arrancar el buggy me giro y veo a Edward caminando hacia mí. No se descifrar si está feliz o no por haber conseguido comprar ese terreno y además con un considerable descuento. En realidad tiene motivos para estar enfadado conmigo y aun sin saber quién soy realmente.

A pesar de todo me siento pletórica. Con mi ocurrencia de la apuesta hemos conseguido que el viejo conocido de Edward firme. No puedo evitarlo, le sonrío y cuando veo que él me responde a la sonrisa con otra, no lo pienso. Me lanzo corriendo hacia él acortando en apenas unas zancadas la distancia que nos separa, saltando de forma que le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y las caderas con mis piernas haciéndole perder el equilibrio, de forma que caemos los dos al suelo. Instintivamente me sujeta con sus manos por las caderas, cuando ya estamos en el suelo.

– ¿Te has hecho daño?. – Le pregunto. He caído sobre él, quedándome sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, quedando la falda recogida a apenas a unos centímetros de las mías. Apoyo las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza sobre el césped, y mirándole a los ojos espero a que me responda.

– No. – Me dice al fin. – ¡Realmente estoy muy cómodo!. ¡Más que cómodo!. – Me regala una sonrisa, mientras sus manos comienzan a acariciarme desde las rodillas, ascendiendo muy despacio por la cara externa de mis muslos.

Continúan su recorrido dejando atrás mis nalgas, apenas cubiertas por la falda alcanzando mi espalda. Cierro los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias con las yemas de sus dedos. Son tan sutiles, que apenas me tocan, como si tuviese miedo de romperme. Comienzan a realizar pequeñas espirales al principio para ir agrandándolas muy poco a poco, y muy lentamente.

Cuando sueltan la tira del sujetador del bikini que se ajusta a mi espalda, abro los ojos.

Sin desconectar nuestras miradas, sus manos continúan su investigación por mi espalda, situándose a lo largo de mis costados, mientras observo como su mirada se desliza por mi rostro hacia el biquini que queda colgando de mi cuello. Impidiéndole seguramente la visión de mis pechos.

Cierra los ojos a la vez que, muy despacio sus manos continúan su recorrido a lo largo de mis costados hasta mis pechos, atrapándolos con delicadeza entre sus manos. Aprisiona mis pezones sumamente excitados, haciéndolos rodar entre sus dedos.

– ¡Son perfectos!. – Me dice abriendo los ojos de nuevo, buscando mi mirada. – ¡Me encanta como se amoldan a mis manos!. Parecen esculpidos especialmente para mí. – Su sonrisa y sus palabras consiguen que mi vientre se contraiga.

Las abandona para continuar explorándome con sus ojos y sus manos, tomando como destino mi cuello, acariciando mi nuca, sacando así el bikini por mi cabeza. Me quita la pinza del pelo, permitiendo así que este caiga libre hacia su cara. Lo aparta con sus dos manos para poder mirarme a los ojos, antes de volver a bajarlas hacia mis pechos, siguiendo cada movimiento que hace con sus ojos.

En un movimiento rápido se cambian las tornas. De pronto estoy debajo de el con su cuerpo aprisionando el mío y su boca devorando la mía. Me besa despacio animándome a que abra la boca para él, invadiendo mi boca con su lengua. La mía sale a su encuentro a la vez que mis brazos lo rodean abrazándolo, arqueándose mi cuerpo contra él, buscando el mayor contacto posible con el suyo.

Tras abandonar mi boca, se desliza despacio a lo largo de mi cuello acariciándome con su aliento por el camino, mientras mis manos se enredan entre sus rizos, guiándole sin ser muy conscientes de ello, el camino a seguir.

Apoya el peso de su cuerpo sobre una de sus manos sobre el césped, mientras que con la otra atrapa uno de mis pechos, comenzando a la vez a devorar con su boca el otro. Cambia la atención de mano y boca al pecho contrario.

No puedo pero tampoco quiero evitar que de mi boca se escape un jadeo, mientras le animo sujetándole la cabeza con mis manos a que continúe devorándome.

Mientras mantiene su boca atendiendo con pasión uno de mis pechos, la mano que aprisionaba el otro, lo abandona para deslizarse por mi vientre.

Comienza a desabrochar con sus dedos temblorosos los pocos botones de mi falda, dejándome completamente desnuda ante él. Se incorpora ligeramente sentándose sobre sus talones para observarme, recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos a la vez que con su mirada.

– ¡Así que eres rubia!. – Me dice en un tono burlón, tirando ligeramente de mi vello púbico entre sus dedos.

– ¿Acaso lo has dudado en algún momento?. – Le pregunto tendiéndole las manos a la vez que mi cuerpo se arquea buscando su contacto. Satisfaciendo mis deseos, se inclina nuevamente sobre mí para comenzar a mordisquearme un pezón, a la vez que lo succiona con fuerza mientras que ahueca la otra contra el otro, presionando con fuerza con sus dedo índice y el pulgar el pequeño botón. Vuelve de nuevo a mi boca. Me besa con tanta pasión, que apenas somos conscientes que ya empieza aparecer ese cielo anaranjado que nos anuncia que el sol está comenzando a esconderse, mientras con sus manos sigue estudiando cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Desliza su mano derecha entre mis piernas, acariciando la cara interna de mis muslos, y en respuesta abro más mis piernas invitándole. El sigue aun completamente vestido. Y el broche de la hebilla de su pantalón se clava en la parte baja de mi vientre pero no me incomoda, al revés, ese pequeño dolor me da más placer de lo que yo hubiese imaginado. Sin esperarlo uno de sus dedos se introduce en mi interior.

– ¡Eres estrecha!, – me dice, – sin despegar sus labios de los míos. – Ábrete a mi preciosa, voy a meterte otro. – Y lo hace. Comienza a moverlos despacio a la vez que presiona mi clítoris con su pulgar. Mi cuerpo se retuerce debajo de el sin ningún tipo de control, demandando más contacto.

Como intuyendo como me encuentro en este momento, recoge mis jadeos con su boca y busca ese punto especial dentro de mí, moviendo los dedos, ensanchándome lo máximo posible. Trazando círculos a la vez. Cierro los ojos mientras me arqueo contra él.

– ¡No!. ¡Ábrelos!. – Abro los ojos. Busca inmediatamente mi mirada. – ¡Quiero que mantengas los ojos abiertos y me mires a los ojos!– ¡Eso es Isabel!. – Me dice sabiendo que me tiene completamente a su merced. Sintiendo en sus dedos como palpita mi vagina abrazándole. Me estremezco pensando como será cuando tenga otra parte de su anatomía en ese mismo lugar. Le sonrío mientras me muerdo los labios aferrándome con mis manos a sus rizos. – ¡Córrete!. – Su voz suena a orden. – ¡Quiero sentir con mis dedos como tu cuerpo vibra con ellos en tu interior!. Y también quiero verlo en tus maravillosos ojos. – No sé si es

por lo que me dice, o por cómo me lo dice que acabo explotando.

Deja un reguero de besos en mi cuello, mientras retira sus dedos de mi interior. Escucho como suelta el enganche de su cinturón y la cremallera de sus pantalones. – ¿Tomas la píldora?. – Me pregunta mirándome a los ojos, a lo que asiento con la cabeza. –

¡Porque no me gusta hacerlo con condón!. –Me explica. – Estoy completamente sano. – Veo como libera su erección y comienza a acariciarse y lo que veo, me excita. Me excita mucho. Me atrevería a decir que demasiado. – Me hago análisis con regularidad. Sé que tú también lo estas. He visto los tuyos. – Voy a protestar. Se supone que no tiene derecho a ver los resultados de los análisis de sus empleados, pero no me da opción para hablar. – Quiero que sepas que cuando estoy con una mujer no estoy con nadie más. Si sigo adelante seré yo quien lleve las riendas de la relación. Me gusta dominar. Podré follarte donde y como quiera. En tu casa, en la oficina, incluso en un lugar público como este. – Levanta la vista de mí para mirar a nuestro alrededor, pero al segundo vuelve a buscar mi mirada. Soy consciente de que no ha mencionado en ningún momento su casa. – Me gustas y te deseo. Te desee desde que te vi esperándome en mi oficina. Es como si te desease desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Me quedo callada, no me esperaba este discurso. ¡Me está proponiendo que sea su amante!. Algo dentro de mí me dice que le haga parar, que diga algo. Veo cómo poco a poco se inclina hacia mí, incluso se posiciona en mi entrada, siento como acaricia mi sexo con el suyo impregnándose de mi humedad. Cierro los ojos disfrutando del momento, pero los abro buscando su mirada.

– ¡Edward!. – Exclamo, mientras me mira con los ojos llenos de deseo.

– Quiero follarte ahora. ¡Ya!. Lo necesito desesperadamente. – Se introduce apenas unos milímetros en mi interior, pero algo en mi mirada lo hace detenerse.

– ¡Edward!, – le coloco las dos manos con la palma abierta sobre su pecho. Pero no le empujo, en realidad estoy deseando que continúe. Le deseo desesperadamente. Estoy completamente desnuda ante él. Abierta de piernas y dispuesta para él. Pero antes tengo que decirle algo. Voy a decirle quien soy. – ¡Edward!. Yo nunca he…– Cierro los ojos, no era eso lo que le quería decir.

– Tu nunca que… – me mira ladeando la cabeza. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y veo incredulidad en su mirada.

– Yo nunca he… – las lágrimas comienzan sin querer a aflorar a mis ojos.

– ¿Me estas queriendo decir que eres virgen?. – Su forma de decirlo me hace sentir como un bicho raro, asiento con la cabeza mientras me aparto de él haciéndome un ovillo abrazándome a mis piernas desnudas. Apoyando la barbilla sobre mis rodillas.

Sin hacer caso de la distancia que acabo de poner entre los dos, me alza en brazos y me sienta sobre sobre su regazo.

– ¡Perdóname!. – Me dice mientras me abraza rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos, mientras yo me cuelgo de su cuello, buscando el calor de su cuerpo. – No sabía. – Se interrumpe durante un segundo. – Si lo hubiese sabido no te hubiese hablado así. ¿Y si hubiésemos perdido?. – Me pregunta mientras me aparta ligeramente de el para mirarme a los ojos, apartándome el pelo de la cara. – ¿Habrías dejado que te follase delante de ese gilipollas para conseguir ese contrato?.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras vuelvo a esconder la cabeza en su pecho. Sollozo en silencio mientras trata de consolarme.

Me siento realmente avergonzada, así, sentada sobre su regazo como si fuese una niña pequeña, a la que la hubiesen quitado su juguete favorito. Me da un beso en la coronilla cuando siente que comienzo a calmar mis sollozos. Rápidamente me levanto, bajo su atenta mirada. Me pongo rápidamente la falda y le doy la espalda rebuscando en el carrito de los palos de golf en busca de mi camiseta. Me la pongo sin el bikini debajo. Tras recuperarlo también lo guardo en mi bolso.

.-.-.-.(.-.).-.-.-.

Durante el camino de vuelta no hablamos. Cuando para en la puerta de mi casa, se hace un silencio incómodo. Me quito el cinturón de seguridad con intención de salir del coche. Pero se inclina sobre mi impidiéndome salir, tras liberarse el también de su cinturón.

– Isabel, no soy un hombre que vaya por ahí seduciendo vírgenes. – Sus palabras hacen que me sienta incomoda y que intente zafarme de el para salir del coche, pero me lo impide. – Perdona, – deja escapar un suspiro, – no debí decirte eso. Mírame, – me lo pide con voz suave, – ¡mírame!, – vuelve a suspirar tras insistir. – Por favor. – Finalmente acepto su suplica y lo miro.

– Lo siento, – cierra los ojos mientras observo como los engranajes de su cabeza comienzan a funcionar a toda velocidad, pensando lo que me quiere contar.

– No hace falta que te disculpes. – Le interrumpo.

– Sé que yo también tuve mi parte de culpa en todo lo que paso. Ahora si te parece, yo olvido todo lo que me has dicho y tu – cierro los ojos a la vez que yo también dejo escapar un suspiro, para después buscar su mirada, – olvidas lo que yo te he confesado. ¡Espero que puedas guardarme el secreto! Y…

– ¿Crees que iría por ahí contando que eres virgen?. – Me interrumpe. Yo cambio el gesto. – No me mires así, no tienes por qué avergonzarte de que lo seas. Quizás sea algo extraño que en estos tiempos, que no…– me toma la barbilla. – Isabel, mereces que la primera vez sea algo especial, y no tirados en medio de un campo de golf. Mereces que sea con alguien especial, pero por mi forma de ser, creo que yo no soy la persona ideal para ser ese alguien. – Le escucho suspirar. Es la segunda vez que me rechaza, aunque él no recuerde la primera, puesto que ni siquiera es capaz de reconocerme. No puedo soportarlo y nuevamente mis lágrimas comienzan a caer silenciosas por mis mejillas.

– Te lo he dicho, soy controlador por naturaleza, incluso a veces me gusta compartir una mujer. – Un escalofrío me recorre todo mi cuerpo. – Si, no pongas esa cara, he participado en tríos, hace algún tiempo que no lo hago, pero no puedo asegurarte que no quisiera hacerlo contigo. – Se queda callado antes de preguntarme. – ¿Estarías dispuesta a que dos hombres te follasen a la vez?. – Se aparta de mí y apoya la cabeza contra el respaldo de su asiento.

– ¡Es mejor que me marche!. – Abro la puerta del coche y tras coger mi bolso me dispongo a salir.

– Isabel. – Vuelve a llamarme cuando ya tengo un pie en el suelo, me giro hacia el después de desmontar el coche. – No quiero que te sientas rechazada, ni pienses que no me gustas, porque siento

todo lo contrario. – Se inclina hacia mí, mientras apoya una mano en el asiento del copiloto. – Te deseo. Te deseo como no recuerdo haber deseado a otra mujer. – Me mira como si recordase algo, pero desaparece tan rápido como ha llegado. – Me gustaría ponerte sobre mis rodillas. Ponerte el trasero como una granada y después hundirme en ti mientras voy trabajándome ese culito tuyo para ensancharlo y poder follármelo también. – Me quedo sin habla ante lo que me acaba de decir, aunque todo lo que me ha dicho hace que me excite, y debe verlo en mis ojos, por la sonrisa seductora que me lanza, pero evita comentar nada. – Te mereces algo mejor que todo eso, Isabel.

– ¡Soy lo suficientemente mayorcita para saber qué es lo que me merezco y que no!. – Cierro la puerta del coche con rabia, para después apoyar mi mano derecha sobre el borde de la puerta. – ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que ha sido mi vida, para poder tener autoridad para decidir por mí!. – Busco las llaves dentro de mi bolso mientras le miro fijamente a través de la ventanilla abierta. – ¡Gracias por haber impedido que hubiese cometido el error de mi vida!. Ya en una ocasión estuve a punto de hacerlo, y un gilipollas igualito a ti lo impidió. ¡Y no me refiero a Jacob!. – Me mira asombrado por el insulto que le acabo de regalar, aunque no me arrepiento. Es lo que pienso. Es un auténtico gilipollas. – Sé que la próxima vez puede que no tenga tanta suerte. Pero no te preocupes me encargare de elegir al gilipollas adecuado.

Y tras soltarle todo eso, me giro para con pasos calmados dirigirme al portal para abrir la puerta y refugiarme en la seguridad de su interior. A los pocos segundos escucho como arranca el coche. Al día siguiente, domingo, no salgo de casa. Me paso el día de mi cuarto al despacho de mi hermano, y de ahí nuevamente a mi cuarto pasando por la cocina. Acabo de nuevo en el despacho escribiendo mi carta de renuncia. No puedo seguir con esto. Es demasiado para mí. Pero no le diré quién soy. Todo seguirá como hasta ahora.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Joder con Isabel… Isabella… o Bella. Chicas enserio, tanta confianza de ella para con él al grado de hacer una apuesta así con el estúpido de Vladimir. ¿Ustedes que hubieran hecho? ¿Es en verdad tanto0 amor por él? Y Caspias ella va a renunciar!

Bueno, estoy algo inconforme por el final de mi novela, de verdad no era lo que yo hubiera querido, pero que le vamos a hacer, ya pensé en hacer una adaptación a mi manera, y con mi propio final, aunque no sé si hacerlo con tema twilight o 50SDG, ya me dirán cuando me decida a hacerlo jajaja. Así que encontré un hueco y pude venir a publicarles, hay doble capítulo así que espero les guste. Besos, queremos muchos comentarios para saber que piensan y si les esta gustando.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo hermosas seductoras. Besos. Jane-.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia_ _ **… Si saben cómo quitarle a Edward a S. Meyer díganmelo por favor. jajaja**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _PERDÓN LA TARDANZA, PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ. A LEER SEDUCTORAS._

 **Música:**

Amor del bueno - Reyli Barba

 **(*.) CAPITULO 10 (*.)**

 **POV EDWARD**

Arranco el coche en cuanto veo que ha entrado en el portal. Pero en cuanto veo un hueco lo aparco abrazándome al volante con fuerza.

¿Qué coño es lo que ha pasado?. He estado a punto de tirármela sobre ese césped. Lo hubiese hecho si ella no me hubiese confesado que era virgen. Por un instante sentí un déjà vu. He volado a aquella tarde con Bells.

Me repito una y otra vez que ella no se merece algo así. No se merecen ni ella ni Bells a alguien como yo. Ni si quiera esa joven a la que voy a ver todas las semanas al club, ya ni siquiera trato de acercarme a ella. Salgo del coche y como si fuese un imán cruzo la calle para colocarme en las verjas del retiro mirando hacia su ventana.

Ha encendido las luces del salón. La veo atravesarlo vestida tan solo con una camisola de tirantes. No puedo ver sus pies, pero puedo adivinar que seguramente vaya descalza. Entra en el despacho, para tras acercarse al punto donde creo que estaba el escritorio, la veo sacar algo de un cajón. Sospecho que será el mismo portarretratos que impidió que viese cuando estuve allí esta misma mañana con ella. Se abraza a él y realiza el camino inverso. Apaga la luz, y a los pocos segundos se enciende en la estancia que supongo será su dormitorio. Desde donde estoy no puedo alcanzar a ver qué es lo que hace con la foto.

Cuando apaga la luz, me doy cuenta de que estoy a punto de convertirme en un acosador. Vuelvo a cruzar la calle y me encamino hasta el _"Chalhema"_. Necesito con urgencia una copa.

Ni siquiera tengo intención de llamar a Emmett para darle las buenas noticias.

He vuelto a actuar por instinto, como cuando vine a buscarla para llevarla. Tampoco en esta ocasión necesitaba llevarla conmigo. ¡Yo no soy así!. ¡Yo no actuó por impulsos!. Solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer para quitármela de la cabeza. Tengo que hacerla mía. Si. Hay un inconveniente. ¡Es virgen!. Quizás haya llegado la hora de encargarme personalmente de un inconveniente como ese. Al fin y al cabo es excitante pensar en ser el primero.

Y que habrá querido decir con toda la historia del gilipollas. Si se perfectamente que lo soy, lo que debería haber hecho era haberla subido a mi despacho, y habérmela follado en cada una de las superficies planas y no planas del mismo. Por lo menos ahora no tendría este molesto problema entre mis piernas.

 **.-.-.-.- (+.+)-.-.-.**

 **POV BELLA**

El lunes cuando llego a la oficina, lo hago un poco más tarde de las 9. No me encuentro demasiado bien, el paseo por el campo de golf solamente con un bikini puesto y a pleno sol no fue una buena idea. Tengo la espalda y el escote completamente quemados por el sol. Me he puesto un vestido de tirantes ya que es lo único que puede soportar mi torturada piel. Va completamente fruncido a la altura del pecho y el cuerpo, por lo que puedo llevarlo sin necesidad de usar sujetador.

Cuando Ángela me ve salir del ascensor viene corriendo hacia mí. Ni siquiera soy capaz de llevar el bolso colgado del hombro, por lo que lo llevo en la mano.

– ¡El jefe ha estado preguntando por ti!. – Me mira con cara de susto. También tengo el rostro sonrosado por el sol. – ¿Qué te ha pasado?. ¡Pareces un cangrejo asado al sol!. – La sonrío por la comparativa, aunque mi boca se convierte en una línea recta cuando veo por encima de su hombro a Edward, bajando las escaleras de dirección.

No tiene mejor cara que yo. Él no se habrá quemado, pero por su expresión, puedo adivinar que no debe haber dormido demasiado. Es la primera vez que llego tarde en seis meses. Me aparto de Áng y me dirijo hacia él. Solo son 15 minutos, no creo que sea tan grave.

– ¡Isabella!. – La llama una vez que he pasado por su lado y se ha dado cuenta de mis quemaduras. Pone claramente cara de preocupación. – Pídenos lo de siempre y una botella de agua. Que lo suban todo a mi despacho.

Subo las escaleras delante de él y me dirijo hacia mi mesa directamente, pero antes de alcanzarla me toma del codo y me obliga entrar en su despacho a la vez que me quita el bolso de las manos, dejándolo sobre su mesa.

– ¡Siéntate!. – Me pide señalando el futón. Su voz suena furiosa, pero sus ojos rezuman preocupación. No lo puede evitar.

Me siento en el borde del mismo, ya que no me atrevo a apoyarme contra el respaldo por el dolor.

Se queda mirándome, mientras se apoya en su mesa, cruzando los pies con el gesto bastante más relajado que hace unos segundos, agarrándose con las manos al borde de la misma.

Va vestido de una forma más informal de lo que suele ser habitual en el para acudir a trabajar.

Como si no hubiese tenido demasiadas ganas. Pantalón camel con una camisa azul de rayas de manga larga, remangada a la altura del codo y sin corbata. Cruzo las piernas y en lugar de mirarlo opto por observar mis sandalias.

Cuando llega el camarero le quita la bandeja de las manos y rápidamente se deshace de él. Da la vuelta a la llave para después recoger la bandeja que ha dejado sobre su mesa y depositarla sobre la mesita de café. Se inclina para poner azúcar en el mío y me lo tiende, así como me indica con la mirada que me coma el donuts. En todo este tiempo en que llevamos trabajando juntos, ha llegado a conocerme bien. Sabe que no suelo desayunar en casa. Siempre lo hago en la cafetería del edificio. Y hoy no ha sido una excepción. Aunque no tenía intención de hacerlo. Tengo el estómago cerrado.

Hago lo que me dice en silencio y cuando termino lo dejo nuevamente sobre la bandeja. Veo que él también ha terminado el café. Aparta ligeramente la mesa y entra en el baño dejándome sola un momento. Cuando vuelve me coloca una pastilla en la palma de mi mano. Y veo que lleva un bote de algún tipo de crema en la otra.

– Es ibuprofeno. – Me dice a la vez que me sirve un vaso de agua y me lo tiende. – ¡Te ayudara a aliviar el dolor!. – Le devuelvo el vaso tras tomarme la pastilla y me levanto. – ¡Siéntate!. – Soy una completa autómata y en menos de un segundo vuelvo a estar sentada mientras observo embobada como se sienta a mi lado y me indica que me gire dándole la espalda. – Voy a darte una crema con cortisona, – me anticipa lo que va a hacer – con la pastilla y la crema, el dolor y la inflamación de la piel irán reduciéndose. – Sujeta el borde de la tela del vestido y comienza a bajar la cremallera del mismo.

– ¿Qué haces?. – Intento girarme a la vez que me sujeto el vestido a la altura del pecho, pero me sujeta por las caderas dejándome clavada en el sofá. Mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza. Me quedo completamente paralizada. Sus dedos son capaces de quemarme la piel a través de la fina tela del vestido, incluso más de lo que me queman las propias quemaduras del sol.

– ¡Quiero ver el alcance de las quemaduras! y no quiero mancharte el vestido!. – Suspira. – Creo que la parte en la que te veo desnuda ya la hemos superado, ¿No?. – Me obliga a retirar las manos de mi pecho para después deslizar suavemente sus dedos sobre la tela del vestido, apenas siento el roce.

Así es de sutil la forma en que me toca. Lo coge de nuevo por el borde y comienza a bajar la cremallera.

– ¡Puede entrar alguien y..!. – Cierro los ojos mientras trato de mantener relajadas mis manos sobre mi regazo. Como puedo excitarme de esa manera solo pensando que alguien podría pillarnos infraganti. Tengo el cuerpo completamente abrasado, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en estar entre sus brazos. Subo de nuevo mis manos a mi pecho tratando de impedir que el vestido se deslice hacia abajo.

– No puede entrar nadie. – Me quita las manos de mi pecho nuevamente dejándolas sobre mi regazo. – He cerrado con llave. ¡Lo has visto!. – Me recuerda. Sube las manos por mis brazos y desliza suavemente los tirantes hacia abajo. Dejando mi espalda y mi pecho al descubierto. – ¡Dios!. – Exclama asustado.

– Me he aplicado aftersun en los hombros pero no llego a poder extenderlo en la totalidad de la espalda. – Le explico. Chasquea la lengua intentando decirme que con eso no conseguiré nada.

– ¿Te duele?. – Puedo apreciar por su tono de voz, que está realmente preocupado.

– Un poco. No, – ahogo un sollozo, interrumpiéndome. – No he sido capaz de ponerme el sujetador.

– Voy a intentar rozarte lo menos posible, para no hacerte daño. ¿De acuerdo?. – Asiento con la cabeza, mientras aparta mi pelo para comenzar a aplicarme la crema con suavidad, ayudando así a que sea absorbida por mi piel. Cuando termina, vuelve a colocar los tirantes en su sitio. En ningún momento ha intentado tocarme más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. – ¡Date la vuelta!. – Me pide. Instintivamente me cubro el pecho con el vestido antes de girarme. Veo como me sonríe, pero no me dice nada.

Coge un poco de crema y comienza a aplicármela por la cara dándome un masaje facial. Cierro los ojos disfrutando de la sensación. Siento como poco a poco se acerca a mí. Puedo sentir su aliento contra mi piel, cuando sus manos se deslizan por mi cuello, automáticamente me levanto y me aparto de él. Sé que si le dejo seguir no podré pararle. – ¡Pasa al baño y aplícate en el pecho!. – Me dice mientras me tiende la crema. – Cuando acabes te subiré la cremallera del vestido.

Paso al baño pero ni siquiera soy capaz de fijarme en lo que hay a mi alrededor, tan solo quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes. Todo esto ha sido una completa locura.

Me miro al espejo. Tengo un aspecto horrible. No me he maquillado porque incluso tengo los ojos irritados de tanto llorar. Oigo que llama a la puerta. Antes de que conteste ya está entrando. Trae mi bolso en sus manos.

– ¡Te lo dejo aquí!. – Dice dejándolo sobre la encimera.

– Gracias. – Le respondo a la vez que discretamente vuelve a salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Me quito las lentillas y me coloco las gafas, tras aplicarme más crema por la cara y el escote. Al guardar el lentillero y la crema en el bolso veo el sobre donde he metido la carta de renuncia.

Salgo del baño con el bolso en una mano y el sobre en la otra.

Le veo sentado en su escritorio mirando atentamente la pantalla de su portátil. Sé que me dijo que me subiría la cremallera del vestido, pero si he sido capaz de hacerlo yo sola en mi casa, también me he sentido capaz de hacerlo ahora. Le dejo el sobre sobre la mesa.

– ¿Y esto?. – Me pregunta, alzando la mirada hacia mí tras mirar un segundo el sobre. – ¡No!. No lo acepto. – Tiende de nuevo el sobre hacia mí, mientras se levanta y esconde sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón con una actitud completamente relajada. Al contrario que yo, que tengo los nervios a flor de piel.

– No sabes lo que es y ….

– ¿Que no sé lo que es?, – Me interrumpe, a la vez que tomando el sobre en sus manos, sin perder el contacto visual conmigo, lo abre y saca el papel, dejando caer de cualquier forma el sobre sobre la mesa. – Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar tu renuncia. – Tras ojear el papel, lo rompe en dos, dejando los dos trozos sobre la mesa, dando a la vez un golpe seco con la palma de su mano abierta. Doy un respingo para después de mirarlo con incredulidad, ¿cómo pude ni tan siquiera llegar a pensar que iba a ponérmelo fácil?. – ¡Mira!. Sé que lo que paso puede resultar incómodo para ti. – Me dice rodeando la mesa y acercándose a mí.

– ¿Incomodo?. – Le digo interrumpiéndole, a la vez que doy dos pasos hacia atrás alejándome de él. – ¡Eres mi jefe!. Estuvimos a punto de acostarnos. – Cierro los ojos con fuerza tratando de quitar las imágenes de los dos en aquel césped de mi cabeza. Soy consciente de que esos recuerdos van a ser muy difíciles de erradicar de mi cabeza. Vuelvo a abrirlos mirándolo a los ojos mientras continuo explicándome. – Además, te conté algo que pertenece a mi intimidad. – Va a decir algo pero le interrumpo. – No sabes nada de mí. ¡Ni si quiera sabes quién soy!.

Que fácil hubiese sido que ahora me preguntase. ¿Y quién eres?. Pero en realidad no ha escuchado lo que le he dicho.

– ¡A finales de esta semana te ibas a coger un mes de vacaciones!. – Me dice.– ¿Cuántos días te debo por los fines de semana que te he acaparado con reuniones y viajes?. – En vista que no le contesto, continua hablándome. – Vete ahora. Ahora mismo no estas para trabajar. Vuelve la segunda semana de Agosto. – Me propone, en principio tenía que volver la primera. – Yo hasta la tercera no voy a volver, así que no nos veremos en cerca de mes y medio y ...

– De acuerdo. – Le digo interrumpiéndole ahora yo para aceptar. No sé muy bien porque lo hago.

Se perfectamente que tendría que insistir en mi renuncia, pero en realidad lo que más deseo ahora mismo es marcharme de su despacho inmediatamente.

– De acuerdo. ¿Necesitas que te acerque a tu casa?. – Avanza un paso hacia mi e instintivamente yo doy un paso hacia atrás apartándome de él. Su sola cercanía altera por completo mis sentidos. Necesito tenerle lejos. Cuando se da cuenta de mi reacción se detiene en seco. Veo como se muerde el labio inferior. Lo que daría por abalanzarme sobre él y mordérselo yo misma.

– No. – Le respondo. – He traído mi coche.

Asiente con la cabeza. Cuando giro la llave que aun esta puesta en la cerradura le escucho pronunciar mi nombre.

– Isabella. – Me giro hacia él, con mi mano puesta en el pomo de la puerta esperando a que diga algo. Finalmente niega con la cabeza como si se arrepintiese de lo que iba a decir, así que sin más me marcho dejándole ahí de pie en mitad de su despacho.

O0o00o0oo00o0o

Oh por todos los santos gloriosos, Bella quedo como un cangrejo asado, Edward con una erección marca ACME y ninguno sabe bien que hacer. Solo queda esperar a saber si Bella va a regresar después de ese mes y medio o se va a ir ¿ustedes que creen que haga? Solo me queda decir que van a odiar a Edward, eso es todo por ahora. Besos Jane.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia_ _ **… Si saben cómo quitarle a Edward a S. Meyer díganmelo por favor. jajaja**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _PERDÓN LA TARDANZA, PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ. A LEER SEDUCTORAS._

 **Música:**

 **(*.) CAPITULO 11 (*.)**

 **POV BELLA**

Dos días después de salir de la oficina de Edward salgo en un vuelo a Londres. Las quemaduras me han mejorado bastante aunque no lo suficiente para que mi hermano no se dé cuenta. Me he puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta con el cuello redondo para ocultarlas.

No les he avisado de mi llegada. Se supone que no llegaría hasta el sábado y hoy es miércoles. Cuando aterrizo en Londres me dirijo directamente a coger el Gatwick' express. En apenas 30

minutos estoy en Victoria Station. No me siento con humor para coger el metro hasta casa a pesar de ser tan solo dos estaciones y sin necesidad de hacer transbordos. El taxista me pone mala cara, sé que apenas son 10 minutos en coche. Le lanzo una mirada que promete una grata propina y finalmente

me lleva hasta casa.

La casa de mi hermano en Londres es una construcción victoriana de cuatro plantas. Erigida a

finales del siglo XIX en el emblemático barrio de Myfair. Tiene con un pequeño jardín a la entrada, aislado del infernal tráfico gracias a los setos situados detrás de unas verjas de forja con el emblema de la casa de mi abuelo sobre la puerta principal. El jardín delantero se comunica con el trasero a

través de un pequeño pasillo, discurriendo en paralelo a la casa bajo unos arcos de hierro cubiertos de enredaderas y rosales. Me doy cuenta de que ya están en flor, al traspasar la puerta. La calidez y la armonía que percibo al sentir que estoy en casa hacen que me sienta segura. Casi siento ganas de

llorar.

Subo despacio la escalinata de la entrada. Cuatro escalones de piedra cubiertos por un pequeño porche. Localizo mi llave en el bolso y abro la puerta. El hall de entrada está decorado con un mueble recibidor con perchero incorporado para los

abrigos y los gorros. Pegado al mueble un viejo soporte cumple la función de recogida de paraguas y

bastones. Me miro en el espejo de la entrada. La piel de mi cara ha mejorado bastante, lo que no puedo decir lo mismo de mi espalda y mi escote, pero por lo menos queda fuera de la vista de los demás gracias a mi camiseta.

Nada más entrar un eficiente Henry, el mayordomo de mi hermano, un hombre ya entrado en sus casi 65 años, y que lleva toda la vida al servicio de la familia de mi hermano, sale a recibirme al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

– ¡Señorita Bella!. – Exclama sorprendido al verme. – No la esperábamos hasta el fin de semana. ¿Porque no me ha avisado?, ¿habría ido a recogerla al aeropuerto? – A veces también ejerce de chofer, sobretodo conmigo y con el padre de Emmett. A mi hermano no le gusta que conduzca por Londres. – Déjeme su maleta, la subiré a su habitación, y le enviare a Adela, – su mujer y ama de llaves de la casa, – a ayudarla con su equipaje. Su hermano se encuentra en su despacho, – me informa antes de que le pregunte. – Se alegrara mucho de verla. – Me mira con ojos paternales. – ¡He de decirle que nos tiene muy abandonados!. ¡Viene muy poco a vernos últimamente!. – Se queja. ¡Me siento tan a gusto en casa!. Hasta la rigidez de Henry consigue que me sienta protegida.

– Gracias. – Le digo con gesto algo compungido. – Últimamente el trabajo me ha tenido demasiada absorbida. – Siento como los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas pero consigo mantenerlas a

raya. No me he puesto las lentillas. Tengo los ojos demasiado irritados.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?. – Me mira con gesto preocupado. Aun me duele algo la espalda, y el sujetador me está matando. Estos dos últimos días en casa no me lo he puesto, pero para venir a casa no he podido prescindir de él.

– Si, – le sonrió, tratando de ser convincente, aunque no creo haberlo logrado demasiado. – Solo estoy un poco cansada por el viaje. – Me pongo de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Es

bastante más alto que yo. Observo como mira a un lado y a otro por si alguien nos hubiese visto. Su

gesto me hace sonreír. – ¡Voy a buscar a Emmett!. – Le entrego mi bolso, y me encamino hacia el despacho de mi hermano.

En la planta baja está la cocina, un salón comedor con acceso directo al jardín trasero y una pequeña sala que la llamamos habitación verde, porque está decorada con un papel verde pistacho en contraste con los muebles de caoba oscuros, un par de sillones orejeros tapizados con una tela de

flores en diferentes tonos de rojo.

Entre medias de ambos sillones, hay una mesita de café. Todo ello enfrentado a una gran chimenea de mármol blanco y sobre una alfombra de lana. Es una de las salas más acogedoras y calentitas de la casa. Puedo decir que mi favorita.

En la primera planta, están los despachos de mi hermano y su padre, unidos a través de la biblioteca, una salita de estar, un aseo, y una de las habitaciones de invitados con su propio baño.

Entro en el despacho de Emmett sin llamar como es habitual en mí. Le veo teclear con rapidez en el portátil. Levanta la mirada al sentirse observado.

Todo sigue como siempre. Su escritorio al fondo frente a la puerta. A la izquierda una gran librería ocupada prácticamente en su totalidad por sus libros de medicina, rodeando la chimenea,

también de mármol blanco, como la de la habitación verde. A la derecha unas puertas correderas iguales a las que tenemos, dan acceso a la biblioteca, que en este momento están abiertas

permitiendo ver otra chimenea al fondo llena de fotos mías en su repisa de cuando era una niña. Al contrario que yo, mi hermano es de los que les encanta tener fotos nuestras por toda la casa.

Un sillón orejero entre una lámpara de pie y una pequeña mesita, es todo el mobiliario que completa el despacho.

– ¡Bells! No te esperaba hasta el sábado. – Me dice lo mismo que Henry. A la vez que se levanta de la silla para acercarse a mí.

Me doy cuenta que es tan alto como Edward. Rubio con el pelo rizado igual que yo, unos ojos grises iguales a los míos, tiene la tez rosada y lleva una perilla recortada alrededor de la boca. Nadie puede negar que somos hermanos, o al menos familia.

– Me debían días y he decidido adelantar el vuelo. Ya sabes que no me gusta utilizar el jet de tu padre para mi sola. – Tuerce el gesto, pero sabe que yo soy así. – No quería molestarte. Sé que

siempre estás muy ocupado. – Se acerca a mí rápidamente para darme un abrazo. Al apretarme contra el no puedo evitar emitir un quejido de dolor.

– ¿Qué tienes?, – me obliga a girarme y me levanta la camiseta, descubriendo las quemaduras y las correspondientes marcas del bikini en mi espalda. – ¡Isabella! ¡Cómo se te ocurre tomar el sol sin protección! – Me dice girándose para poder mirarme de frente, dejando caer la camiseta para cubrirme.

– ¡Lo tengo bastante mejor!. – Exclamo. Si hubiese visto como estaba el domingo y el lunes, realmente se podría haber asustado y con razón.

– ¿Qué lo tienes mejor?. – Me mira a los ojos como si pensara que me estoy burlando de él. – ¡Sube a tu cuarto!. Date una ducha con agua tibia tirando a fría, y espérame sin la camiseta y el sujetador. Ahora subo a darte algo.

Nunca he sido vergonzosa delante de él, por lo que cuando me ordena eso no tengo pudor en hacerlo. Incluso en alguna ocasión me ha pillado haciendo topless en la almena de casa _Swan_ ,

como me pillo también en su día Edward.

Subo las escaleras situadas en el epicentro de la casa. Forman un cuadrado coronado por una claraboya de cristales de colores en el techo, que, según la hora del día que sea, cuando la luz del sol los atraviesa, realizan curiosos dibujos sobre la madera oscura de la barandilla y de las escaleras.

Paso de largo por la segunda planta, donde están los dormitorios de mi hermano y su padre. Los dos son suites dobles separadas por un cuarto de estar, cada una con su propio cuarto de baño y

vestidor independiente. Tanto los dormitorios como las salitas tienen sendos miradores con una pequeña balconada, la única diferencia es que, el dormitorio de su padre tiene vistas a la calle

principal y el de mi hermano al jardín trasero de la casa.

La tercera planta en los planos originales de la casa estaba distribuida como la segunda, pero mi hermano al realizar la reforma, hace apenas un par de años, decidió mantener la parte con vistas al jardín y una parte del principal, como habitaciones de invitados pero el resto de la planta la habilito

como gimnasio.

La última planta donde está situado mi cuarto, era el antiguo desván. Dispone de la mitad de metros que el resto de plantas por lo que al realizar la reforma, se consiguieron únicamente dos

dormitorios comunicados entre sí mediante un cuarto de baño y un vestidor, que a su vez se comunican también a través de la terraza, la cual tiene vistas a la calle principal y los tejados de

Londres.

Una pequeña escalera de caracol situada en un lateral nos da acceso al solárium, donde los días

soleados suelo tomar el sol en verano. Aunque en esta ocasión no creo que lo haga. No estoy en condiciones.

Entro en mi cuarto. Empiezo a arrepentirme de no haber insistido a la hora de presentar mi renuncia a Edward. Ahora no tendría necesidad de volver y enfrentarme a todo lo que ha pasado.

Dejaría que descubriese por sí mismo quien soy. Sé que nunca se le ocurriría comentar nada a mi hermano, pero de repente soy consciente y me pregunto a mí misma que ocurriría si en un gesto

machista, Edward le comentase lo que ha pasado con su secretaria, y después se enterase que quien era realmente su empleada. Y lo que es peor, que mi hermano descubriese que esa empleada en realidad era o soy yo.

Me apoyo contra la puerta cerrada y miro mi habitación. La cama pegada a la pared, con el cabecero de forja y las mesillas a juego, las alfombras blancas a ambos lados de la cama. Las

paredes pintadas de un salmón pastel. Todo sigue igual que siempre. Las puertas correderas del baño y del vestidor están abiertas. Al instante aparece Adela.

– ¡Hola tesoro!. – Como todos los habitantes de la casa me habla en inglés. Tuerce el gesto al verme tan seria. – ¿Qué te ocurre? Me conto el señorito Emmett que estás trabajando, aunque no sé

porque lo haces. – Sé que le llama de esa forma tan cursi para diferenciarle de su padre. – ¡Deberías trabajar con él!. ¡No tienes por qué permitir que ningún gilipollas te explote!. – De pronto me entra la risa. ¡Si supiese que el gilipollas en cuestión es su adorado Edward!. Sé que Adela le tiene mucho

cariño.– ¡No te rías!, lo digo muy en serio. – Si, pone su famosa cara de hazme caso o recibirás una buena bronca. Si supiese quien es el gilipolla, le daría una buena paliza.

– Si, si lo sé. – Entro en el vestidor a por una muda de ropa limpia. Estoy deseando darme esa ducha que mi hermano me ha sugerido. La oigo marcharse refunfuñando como siempre por algo. La conozco desde que tengo uso de razón. Siempre ha sido como una abuela para mí. Cuando salgo de la ducha enfundada en una toalla. Ya está mi hermano esperándome.

– ¿No habrás utilizado agua caliente?. – Me pregunta

– No. – Le digo con un gesto de dolor con solo pensarlo. No sería capaz de soportarla, pienso para mí.

– Quítate la toalla y túmbate boca abajo sobre ella en la cama. – Hago lo que me dice y me quedo boca abajo solamente con el cullotte. – Voy a darte una crema a base de cortisona. – Omito

deliberadamente que era lo que yo me estaba dando.

Cuando apenas ha comenzado a aplicarme la crema suena su teléfono el cual ha dejado sobre la mesilla. – ¿Puedes darle al manos libres? – Me pide que conteste yo, al estar más cerca del teléfono.

– ¡Es Edward! – Le digo cuando veo su nombre y su foto en la pantalla. Tras darle al manos libres se produce un silencio.

– ¡Emmett!. – Oímos llamarlo. – ¿Estás ahí?

– Si. – Responde mi hermano. – Te aviso que estas en manos libres. ¡Esta Bella conmigo!. – Quiero volverme para protestar por haberle dicho que estaba con él, pero me da un cachete en el culo para que me quede quieta, comenzando a masajear mi espalda suavemente.

– Te llamaba por ella, hola princesa. – Le respondo al saludo pero al estar con la cabeza apoyada contra la almohada, mi voz no parece realmente mi voz. – ¿Solucionaste lo de la alarma de su casa?.– Le pregunta.

– Si. Gracias. No ha vuelto a fallar. – Le responde. – Por cierto, ¿cómo conseguiste la rebaja en el precio del terreno de Málaga?. – Le cambia de tema.

– Si te digo la verdad, yo no hice nada. – Se queda un segundo callado, dándose cuenta de que ha metido la pata. – ¡Todo fue cosa de mi secretaria!. – Le responde mientras yo comienzo a rezar todo lo que se, rogando que no entre en detalles.

– ¡Dijiste que ibas solo!. – Mi hermano detiene sus manos y durante un segundo ninguno de los dos dice nada. – ¿No la lanzarías a los leones?. Ese Vladimir es un viejo verde. Le gustan las chicas de la edad de Bells. No me haría gracia que una empleada nuestra se las tuviese que ver con un tipo como

ese. – Retoma nuevamente el masaje.

– No. No fue por ahí la cosa. – Yo sé que le está mintiendo. Prefiero no pensar como hubiese podido acabar el tema. – Lo importante es que conseguimos que nos vendiese.

– Si, como mínimo se merece una subida de sueldo. – Escucho a mi hermano decir riéndose entre dientes. – ¿Cómo se te ocurrió llevarla?. ¿Y porque no me dijiste nada?

– Es una buena negociadora. Ya te conté que fue a ella a la que se la ocurrió la idea de la creación de una Fundación para casos como el sucedido en Niza. – Se queda callado un segundo. – No te dije nada porque sabía que no lo habrías aprobado. Por el momento la he dicho que se cogiese unos días más de vacaciones de los le corresponden. Hasta mediados de agosto no tiene que reincorporarse al trabajo. Aunque me voy a pensar seriamente lo de la subida de sueldo. Se lo ha ganado con creces.

– ¡Ya lo creo!. – Dice mi hermano a la vez que me da otro cachete. Le miro para quejarme. Me está haciendo un gesto con las manos para que me gire. Cojo la toalla y la utilizo para cubrirme el pecho. Me la quita de golpe. Nunca he sentido vergüenza ante él, pero no sé porque ahora me siento

incomoda. Siento como me ruborizo, lo que a él parece hacerle gracia. – ¡Al menos en esta ocasión no has hecho topless!. – Me susurra, al fijarse en las marcas del bikini, mientras comienza a extender la crema por mi escote y el cuello.

– ¿Quién no ha hecho topless?. – Pregunta Edward con verdadera curiosidad en su voz.

– ¡Bells!, – le dice sonriéndole. – ¡Si la vieses!. – Le hago un gesto con los dedos pidiéndole que se calle, mientras me hago con la toalla para cubrirme el pecho. – Parece un cangrejo de lo roja que esta por el sol.

No puede ser verdad. Lo ha dicho. Me entra el pánico. ¿Y si Edward lo relaciona?. ¿Y si ata cabos?. Me digo a mi misma que tengo que pensar que puede creer que se trate simplemente de una coincidencia, mientras observo como me mira mi hermano a la vez que se hace un silencio al otro

lado de la línea.

– ¿Edward?, – dice mi hermano mirando hacia el teléfono. – ¿Estás ahí?.

– Si. – Le responde. – Perdona, pero me estaba acordando de alguien. – ¿Se estará acodando de mí?. Sé que no puede dar más explicaciones sin exponer parte de lo que paso.

– ¿Dónde has estado para ponerte así?. – Me pregunta Emmett, después de ocuparse también de mi rostro, que aunque mejorado, seguro que supone que también ha estado igual que mi espalda. Me siento en la cama dándole la espalda a la vez que me tiende una de sus camisetas. Al quedarme más holgada no me roza por ningún lado.

– ¡En el club en Seattle!. – Digo la verdad, esperando que Edward ate cabos, pero decididamente o no me oye o no quiere oír.

– ¡Creo que acerté contratándola!. – Dice Edward ignorando por completo lo que acabo de decir. ¿No ha reconocido mi voz?. ¿No ha sacado sus propias conclusiones? – Al principio tuve dudas por lo joven que es. Tiene 23 al igual que tu hermana.

Veo como me mira mi hermano a la vez que le dice que sí. Estoy a punto de llorar, pero consigo retener mis lágrimas, está claro lo poco que le importo. Ni como Bells, ni como Isabella.

– Si. Igual que mi Bells. – Oigo que le dice a la vez que me sonríe. Cuando se despiden y cuelgan el teléfono. Me lanzo al cuello de Emmett y le digo lo mucho que lo quiero. Me siento culpable por no ser capaz de sincerarme con él.

Llevo una semana en Londres, pero Edward no me ha llamado. Por un momento pensé que quizás me llamaría aunque solo fuese para peguntarme por mis quemaduras, que evidentemente ya se han curado.

Aún no he podido ir a la playa por recomendación médica. ¡Es lo malo de tener al médico en casa!.

Apenas salgo. Me siento en el jardín a leer o busco algo interesante para ver en la televisión. Ni siquiera me apetece acercarme a _Casa Swan_ con el padre de Emmett.

Sé que mi hermano me observa preocupado. No es normal que yo actúe así. Siempre he sido una persona muy enérgica. Ni siquiera he llamado a Victoria. Sospecho que Emmett y James hablan de mí, ya que durante la segunda semana Victoria se presenta en casa. Justo por mi cumpleaños y me anima para que la acompañe unos días que al final acaban siendo 5 semanas en el viejo caserón que su familia tiene en Gijón, en la costa Asturiana.

Durante el día paseamos por la playa, y nos echamos largas siestas y por las noches salimos de fiesta. La he contado todo lo que sucedió entre Edward y yo. Me dice que como siempre no pensé en las consecuencias de lo que podría haber ocurrido. Como tampoco lo pensé cuando hice la entrevista con Edward sin confesarle quien era realmente.

Ya de regreso en Seattle y a tan solo cuatro días para mi reincorporación tras las vacaciones al trabajo, tomo una decisión: enviarle a Edward a través de una empresa de mensajería mi carta de renuncia de nuevo.

Cuando le cuento a Victoria, conectadas al skype lo que acabo de hacer no puede dejar de expresar su desaprobación.

– No me puedo creer que hayas enviado tu renuncia a Edward a través de una empresa de mensajería. Si cuando se la diste en persona te la rechazo, – se interrumpe un segundo antes de

continuar. – ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora la vaya aceptar?– Ella es la única que sabe del enredo en el me encuentro metida.

– No le va a quedar más remedio que aceptarla. No puedo seguir con esto. Estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor y cuando le dije que era virgen, me rechazo. Me voy a sentir incomoda trabajando con él. – Trato de explicarla mis razones. – ¡Me ha visto desnuda!. – Exclamo. Realmente me da vergüenza.

– ¡No es la primera vez que te ve así!. – Sé qué hace referencia a lo que ocurrió entre nosotros años atrás. Puedo apreciar un toque de burla en su voz.

– ¡En esta ocasión es diferente!. – Intento justificarme. – Él no sabe que soy la hermana de Emmett. No sabe que su asistente y Bells, ósea yo, somos la misma persona. – Sigo tratando de esclarecer todo este embrollo en el que me he metido solita y de lleno.

– Además en todo este tiempo no me ha llamado ni una sola vez. Y sé que es mejor así, pero…

– ¿Estas enamorada de él?.– me interrumpe.

– ¡No!, ¡claro que no!. – En realidad, nunca he estado enamorada por lo que no sé cómo he de sentirme. – Creo que nunca podría enamorarme de un tío tan déspota y egocéntrico como él. – Veo a

Victoria que se tapa la boca con la mano disimulando la risa. – Sólo sé que si lo veo todos los días no voy a poder olvidar lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Necesito poner distancia, para poder quitármelo de la cabeza.

En ese instante suena mi móvil. No reconozco el número.

– ¡Hola!, – digo mientras miro fijamente la imagen de mi amiga en la pantalla.

– Quiero que sepas que he roto tu carta de renuncia de nuevo. – Es Edward quien se encuentra al otro lado de la línea...

– Mi decisión es clara. No puedo seguir trabajando para ti. – Le digo aunque una parte de mí no quiere alejarse de él.

– No. ¡No lo acepto!. ¡Si tan claro lo tienes me lo dirás a la cara!. – Me suelta de forma tajante.

– ¡No estoy en Madrid!. – Le miento tratando de evitar verlo. Buscando una excusa.

– Hoy es jueves, el sábado comemos juntos. Tengo algo que ofrecerte. – No me da opción a replica y sigue hablándome. – Te recogeré en tu casa a la 1. Tienes tiempo de sobra para volver de

donde quiera que estés. – Y sin darme tiempo a rechazar o aceptar su invitación, me cuelga el teléfono.

Miro hacia la pantalla del portátil, donde mi amiga esta con la boca abierta. No hace falta que la explique nada. No me queda más remedio que acudir a esa reunión, el corazón me empuja a hacer lo que mi cabeza me advierte que no haga.

O00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o

¿Que será eso que Edward tiene que ofrecer? Yo que Bella lo dejo plantado y listo, ahora mismo y que se jodas, ok no pórque el es realmente guapo jajaja.

NOTA: bueno me preguntaron cómo es que Edward no se da cuenta de que su asistente es ella o sea son la mis mapersona, bueno en su casa siempre le llaman por un nombre que es Bells, (aquí no es un apodo) entonces cuando presenta sus papeles es otro nombre Isabella, lo cual han pasado muchos años y eso quiere decir que ha cambiado, no les puedo decir más de los apellidos porque arruinarían el resto de la historia, eso lo descubrirán después.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia_ _ **… Si saben cómo quitarle a Edward a S. Meyer díganmelo por favor. jajaja**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 **Música:**

 **(*.) CAPITULO 8 (*.)**

 **POV BELLA**

El sábado me levanto nerviosa. Me doy una ducha pero en lugar de relajarme parece que me ha puesto más alterada. Envuelta en una toalla me dirijo al vestidor. Hace demasiado calor para ponerme unos vaqueros, pero no quiero ponerme una minifalda. No deseo que piense que quiero provocarlo. Así qué opto por una falda larga blanca de estilo hippy y un blusón de lino sin mangas rojo con las manoletinas negras.

Ajustando el atuendo con un cinturón negro a la altura de mis caderas. Me doy solamente un toque de máscara de pestañas en los ojos y otro de gloss en los labios.

Como único adorno me he puesto un colgante con forma de estrella. He estado a punto de equivocarme y ponerme el colgante con la muñeca que él me regalo, pero en el último momento me he percatado del error que iba a cometer. Sé que es consecuencia de lo sumamente nerviosa que estoy.

Me recojo el pelo en una coleta y me cuelgo un pequeño bolso de bandolera, tras no olvidarme de las llaves, las gafas puesto que me he puesto las lentillas. Cojo el móvil en el último momento y salgo de casa.

Cuando bajo ya está esperándome dentro de su coche. Un Mercedes Clase E plateado. Milagrosamente ha encontrado un hueco justo enfrente del portal.

Me abre la puerta desde dentro, inclinándose hacia el lado del copiloto, ni siquiera se toma la molestia de bajar del coche para abrirme caballerosamente la puerta. Cuando subo le miro con el ceño fruncido. Parece que me lee el pensamiento.

– ¡Esto no es una cita!. – Me dice. – ¡Es una reunión de trabajo!. – Arranca el coche, cuando se percata que ya tengo el cinturón de seguridad abrochado. Cuando para en un semáforo, empieza a entrarme el pánico. Me suelto el cinturón y abro la puerta

con la clara intención de salir de allí. Se inclina sobre mí, mientras con una mano me sujeta por el muslo derecho, y con la otra se apresura a cerrar la puerta.

– ¿Estás loca?. – Me grita. – ¿Quieres matarte? - No me he percatado de que estamos parados en el carril central. Un claxon a nuestra espalda le hace reaccionar, y arranca el coche de nuevo, tras asegurarse de que las puertas quedan bloqueadas. Tras su contacto todo mi cuerpo se ha puesto en tensión, aún más si cabe de lo que ya estaba. Cuando veo que estamos saliendo del área de Seattle mi curiosidad por preguntarle a donde vamos puede conmigo.

– ¿A dónde me llevas?. – Le pregunto

– ¿Crees que lloverá?, – me responde con otra pregunta, mientras se inclina, mirando hacia el cielo un segundo.

– ¡Eso no es una respuesta a lo que yo te he preguntado!. – Exclamo protestando.

– ¡Pues no preguntes!. – Me mira con una forma en la que parece que hubiese mezclado la rabia, deseo y no sé cuántas cosas más. Veo como la vena de su sien comienza a palpitar de forma exabrupta. Decido dejarlo estar. No me gustaría que le diese un ataque al corazón por mi culpa. Se mantiene callado durante un buen rato, lo que hace que me remueva incomoda en el asiento. A pesar de la fina blusa que llevo, siento que el calor que emana mi piel va a hacerme desfallecer.

Trato de bajar la ventanilla pero la tiene bloqueada desde el cuadro de mandos, así que dirijo mi mano hacia allí con toda la intención de desbloquearlo. Automáticamente me llevo un manotazo.

– ¡Au!, – me quejo– ¡sólo quiero bajar mi ventanilla!. – Le explico.

– ¡Esta puesto el aire!. – Vuelvo a intentarlo, pero esta vez sujeta mi mano entre la suya, apoyándola contra mi muslo, abarcando de esta forma toda mi mano, mucho más pequeña que la suya, tocándome el muslo por encima de la tela de la falda, y arrimándola descaradamente a mi entrepierna. Trato de pegarme todo lo que puedo al respaldo del coche, tratando de evitar su contacto. Aunque no consigo demasiado.

– ¡Así qué se queda como esta!.

Me suelta rápidamente, como si mi contacto también le quemase a él. Dirijo mi mirada a través de la ventanilla, tratando de ocultar mi azoramiento.

– ¡No sé cómo me he dejado convencer para venir contigo a quien sabe dónde!. – Digo mirando por mi ventanilla el paisaje, cruzando mis brazos sobre mis pechos a la vez que también cruzo mis piernas. Tratando de contener lo que se mueve en mí bajo vientre. Al ser consciente de que he expresado mis pensamientos en voz alta, noto como sí en lugar de estar a 22 grados dentro del coche, estuviese en el desierto del Sahara.

– Sabes muy bien porque estamos aquí, – me dice sin mirarme, – los dos lo sabemos perfectamente. Pero no vamos a hablar de ello. Aún no es el momento. Antes tenemos que aclarar otras cosas. – Me dice. Ahora sí que me mira de soslayo, para después volver a prestar atención a la carretera. La alarma en mi interior se dispara. ¿Habrá descubierto quién soy?. No. No tiene forma de averiguarlo. Porque punto uno, mi hermano no sabe dónde trabajo. Si lo supiera me habría dicho

algo, y también se lo habría comentado a él, seguramente hubiesen discutido y yo me hubiese enterado y punto dos, podría relacionar el lugar donde vivo con mi hermano, pero el piso está a mi nombre, aunque yo suelo decir que el piso es de Emmett, en realidad fue un regalo suyo cuando me licencie en la universidad. Si le diese por investigar por ahí no daría con nada sólido. Por último, podría relacionar mi segundo apellido con Emmett, aunque es difícil ya que mi hermano al ser ingles no utiliza el apellido de nuestra madre. Continuo pensativa durante un buen rato.

Aprovecho para observarle disimuladamente, viste de una forma muy similar al día en que salimos, vaqueros y camiseta.

Entramos por una carretera secundaria que da acceso a un minúsculo pueblo, de esos que tienen pinta de no aparecer en los mapas.

Tras dejar atrás el pueblo accedemos a una finca con un caserón en el medio que resulta ser una casa rural. Es un edifico de cuatro plantas construido en piedra, rodeado de un jardín lleno de flores, con el césped bien cuidado y una piscina en la parte trasera que es visible desde la zona del aparcamiento. Justo a la entrada hay un gran cartel con el nombre del complejo: _"Bella de Cisnes Forks"_ Me remuevo en el asiento otra vez. ¿Le ha puesto mi nombre un hotel rural?. No parece darse cuenta de mi reacción. La recepción es una sala diáfana que dispone de todas las comodidades que puede tener cualquier hotel. Mostrador de recepción de madera, sofás tapizados en cuero, lámparas de araña de cristal.

Incluso en un lateral hay un bar inglés. Parece una de las salas de casa pero en miniatura. Me guía a lo largo de esa sala, hasta unas escaleras de madera que parecen conducir a la primera planta. Me asaltan las dudas, y empiezo a pensar que me ha traído para seducirme. ¿Me estará llevando a una habitación?. Me sujeto a la balaustrada antes de comenzar a subir. Él se da cuenta de mi indecisión. Va a decirme algo pero la súbita aparición de un joven vestido con uniforme de camarero, le interrumpe.

– Señor Cullen, buenas tardes. – Le saluda – Ya tiene la mesa lista como ordeno esta mañana.

– Gracias Harry. – Le responde mirándole directamente a los ojos. – Sube una botella de vino blanco de la bodega. Ya sabes de cuál. – Me mira mientras me hace un gesto con la mano para indicarme que suba delante de él. Como hechizada por su mirada, recojo el bajo de mi falda para no pisarlo y comienzo a subir.

Cuando llegamos a la primera planta le dejo adelantarme y mostrarme a donde nos dirigimos. Estamos en una sala diáfana con un par de sofás de cuero como los de abajo. Se supone que es un hotel rural pero no hay nadie. Le miro extrañada.– ¿Te gusta?. – Me pregunta observándome detenidamente, tras lo que yo asiento con la cabeza. – ¡Se abre al público la próxima semana!. Es una inversión personal mía, no tiene nada que ver con mis socios. – Me explica – ¡Ven!.

Le sigo hasta el ventanal que hay frente a las escaleras. Las vistas de la sierra con la piscina de por medio, son maravillosas. Le miro por el rabillo del ojo.

– ¡Es precioso!. – Le digo volviendo a centrar la vista en el horizonte.

– La casa es mía, – comienza a darme las explicaciones que no le he pedido. –Casi nunca venia y la tenía medio abandonada, así que decidí reformarla para alquilarla. Al final acabe montando una casa rural. Ya has visto la recepción. En los sótanos hay una bodega y una discoteca. En la segunda y tercera planta seis dormitorios dobles, con su cuarto de baño y sus terrazas y esta es la planta que hace las veces de restaurante. La cocina es un anexo situado en la planta baja, que conecta con el resto de plantas con un montacargas. – Le miro sin comprender la razón por la que me ha traído. – En el lateral de la casa justo en el lado oeste, – continua la descripción de la casa mientras apunta el punto exacto con la mano, – hay un ascensor. La última planta está ocupada por un despacho, una suite y un salón.

– ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?. – Trato de quitarme ideas raras de la cabeza que no me llevan a ninguna parte preguntando sus razones para ello directamente, pero mi pregunta queda en el aire porque en ese momento aparece el camarero con una cubitera y una botella de vino dentro. Lo deja todo sobre un soporte para ello al lado de la mesa situada más cerca de la ventana.

– Gracias Harry. – Le dice, tras lo cual el joven desaparece al instante. Me empuja suavemente hacia la mesa. Apartando la silla me invita cortésmente a sentarme. Tras ello toma la botella de vino. Me fijo que es un _"Jose Pariente Cuvée Especial"_ del 2012, la abre y sirve nuestras copas, mientras él continua de pie observándome.

– ¡Yo no bebo!. – Le digo mirándole a los ojos, aunque le retiro al segundo la mirada. En realidad ahora mismo prefiero no probar ni gota de alcohol, para evitar hacerle todo lo que se me está ocurriendo ahora mismo. Más bien para dejarme hacer. Me doy cuenta que le he retirado la mirada justamente por eso. No quiero que lo sepa.

– ¡Pruébalo!. – Insiste. Por lo que me giro para observarlo. Me está mirando sonriéndome mientras me tiende la copa. La tomo de su mano, procurando no tocarle y doy un sorbo. Es un vino de color amarillo pajizo y sumamente suave. Esta frío y entra muy bien, por lo que doy otro sorbo mientras cierro los ojos y lo saboreo despacio.

– ¡Ey!. – Me quita la copa de las manos dejándola sobre la mesa. – ¡Despacio!. – Se sienta enfrente de mí, mientras vuelve a aparecer el camarero con sendos platos.

– Ensalada templada de langosta. – Nos dice para salir sin hacer apenas ruido, igual que ha entrado. Sabe perfectamente que me gusta. Llevamos trabajando juntos 6 meses, pero sobre todo en estos dos últimos, hemos ido de viaje, comidas de trabajo y ha podido darse cuenta perfectamente de mis gustos. Empezamos a comer en silencio. Estoy tratando de calmar mis nervios. Pero no lo consigo e imperiosamente necesito hablar.

– ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que me hayas traído hasta aquí?. – Digo al fin, sé que si no se lo pregunto voy a acabar explotando.

– Vamos a comer y después hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?. – Asiento tranquila, como si no me quedase otro remedio. Dándose cuenta de mis nervios, trata por todos los medios, que me sienta cómoda. Hablamos de todo un poco, más bien me pregunta por mis vacaciones. Le cuento que he estado en Londres y con una amiga en la playa pero sin entrar en detalles. Cuando viene el lenguado a la menier, llevamos casi más de media botella, por lo que el tal Harry nos sube otra. Puedo empezar a notar el efecto que el vino hace en mí, y lo que es peor, él puede darse cuenta también. Cuando terminamos con los postres, al fin Edward pone las cartas sobre la mesa.

– Mientras estabas de vacaciones ha surgido un problema en la oficina de Nueva York. – Me pasa una carpeta, mientras me pide que la abra. – Es un informe sobre el estado de cuentas de la delegación neoyorkina. En ella se resume el desvío de fondos por parte del director a su cuenta personal. Por lo que leo soy consciente de que lo había hecho de forma tan sutil que intentaba que el responsable final del asunto, en el caso de que se descubriese, resultase siendo su asistente personal.

Es decir, la chica que ocupa un puesto similar al mío en Nueva York. Alzo la mirada esperando a que me dé más detalles. – Tengo que ir a colaborar con las autoridades a investigar el asunto. – Se frota la frente con sus dedos, mientras ordena las ideas en su cabeza. – Aunque ya hay suficientes pruebas para acusar al verdadero responsable. Tengo que ir a defender a esa pobre chica, que no ha sido sino una víctima en sus manos. – Deja caer su mano sobre el mantel suavemente. – Mantenían una relación sentimental, de esa forma ella se fiaba al cien por cien de él. – Me explica. – También tengo que buscar a alguien que lo sustituya. – Continúa explicándome otro de sus motivos para viajar a la gran manzana. – Además como empresa mi socio y yo hemos interpuesto una demanda por los daños y perjuicios ocasionados.

Se queda un momento en silencio observándome detenidamente, dándome tiempo a asimilar lo que significa todo lo que me ha contado. Sigo sin entender donde entro yo en todo este lio.

– Lo que quiero de ti, – se acerca a la mesa apoyando los brazos en ella – es que durante el tiempo en que este en Nueva York te ocupes tanto de la empresa aquí en Seattle, como de buscar a alguien que pueda dirigir esta casa rural. – Dice mientras hace una barrida con la mirada a nuestro alrededor. – No he tenido tiempo de hacerlo yo mismo. Mientras que encuentras o no a la persona ideal me gustaría que te encargaras tú misma. – Voy a decirle que quizás sea mucho para mí, pero me interrumpe antes siquiera de hablar. – Si, ya sé que puede ser un poco agobiante, – parece que me hubiese leído el pensamiento. – Pero sé que puedes hacerlo perfectamente. Además evidentemente tendrás un aumento de sueldo, una visa a tu nombre y coche de empresa para poder acercarte hasta aquí. – Le miro sorprendida sin saber que decir. – No puedo aceptar tu renuncia. – Su voz suena casi desesperada. – Ahora no. – Me dice a la vez que niega con la cabeza. – Te necesito. Entiendo que puedas sentirte incómoda en mi presencia.

Pero…

– No es eso. – Le interrumpo.

– Entonces ¿por qué has intentado renunciar dos veces?. ¿Qué es lo que no me estas contando?. – Me quedo callada no sé qué decirle, por dónde empezar. No se cómo explicarle lo que me pasa, porque ni yo misma me entiendo. La solución podría ser decirle quien soy.

– ¡Si quieres acúsame de acoso sexual!. – Me grita dándome un golpe sobre la mesa, lo que hace que me sobresalte, reclinándome contra el respaldo de la silla. – ¡Pero no te quedes callada!. – Vuelve a gritarme. Le miro asustada. – ¡Lo siento!. – Se disculpa. – No era mi intención gritarte ni hablarte así. – Esconde su rostro entre sus manos. Tengo la sensación de que está completamente desesperado.

Me levanto de la mesa y me acerco a la ventana, mientras me abrazo a mí misma. Huyendo un poco de él.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, pero no como mi jefe?. – Bajo la mirada. Sin percatarme de ello se ha acercado a mí, y me gira hacia él, de forma que me quedo de espaldas a la ventana. Me alza la barbilla con la mano y me hace un gesto indicándome que continúe. – ¿Cómo amigos? – Asiente con la cabeza, pero se mantiene en silencio. – ¿Porque me rechazaste?, ¿Es porque soy más joven que tú?. – Al segundo de hacer las preguntas me arrepiento de haberlas hecho, pero alzo la mirada buscando la suya, y con ella su respuesta. – No creo que el hecho de que sea tu empleada te haya echado atrás. – Añado sonriéndole. Me digo a mi misma que es mejor ir a por todas.

– No, no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que trabajes para mí y tampoco me importa que seas más joven, al revés. Eso me atrae de ti. – Se calla durante un momento y sentencia.– ¡Y no te rechace!. – Me acaricia la mejilla con los nudillos. – ¿Si te digo que te deseo?. – Da un paso hacia mí obligándome a dar yo uno hacia atrás. Hacia la ventana. – ¿Te asusta?. – Da otro paso haciéndome retroceder, para acabar chocando con el cristal.

– No. – digo con voz ronca

– ¿Segura?. – Me empuja contra el cristal apretando su cuerpo contra el mío, mostrándome la evidencia de su deseo.

– Si. – Le digo intentando mostrar una seguridad que no estoy segura de tener. Me mira fijamente durante un segundo durante el que no estoy segura de cuál va ser su siguiente paso. ¡Estoy deseando que me bese!. Me da igual todo lo demás, solo quiero estar entre sus brazos. No me importan las consecuencias. Sorprendiéndome y a la vez decepcionándome se aparta de mí, liberando mi espacio.

– ¡Simplemente no me pareció el lugar apropiado!. – Me explica al fin, dejándome completamente abatida y desarmada. No puedo razonar ni hablar y mucho menos moverme.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte ahora yo algo?. – Me pregunta sin darme tiempo a rebatirle nada a lo que me acaba de decir. Necesito tiempo para recuperarme de lo que este hombre obra en mí.

– Claro. – Me aparto de la ventana reaccionando al fin e intentando buscar una ruta de escape por sí fuese necesario. Lo cual, sé que es una tontería, para nada quiero escapar de él. Al revés. Me observa con una sonrisa en los labios. De todas maneras no tengo forma de escapar. No tengo mi coche conmigo y estamos en mitad de la nada, en algún punto de la comunidad de Seattle.

– ¿Cómo se te ocurrió proponer a Vladimir una apuesta como esa?, – introduce sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, – ¿Cómo estabas tan segura de que se iba a jugar la venta en una apuesta?. Porqué pasara lo que pasara nos vendería de igual forma. Aunque he de decirte que lo de subir el 10% fue algo que no estaba en tus manos ofrecer. – Me recrimina la oferta de mejora económica que ofrecí sin tener yo poder para ello, mientras tras sacar las manos de los bolsillos, se cruza de brazos apoyando la espalda contra él cristal.

– Lo sé. – Le respondo mirándole desde una distancia de seguridad. – Sé que fue una apuesta arriesgada, pero siempre he pensado que si no arriesgamos no tenemos posibilidad de ganar. Pensé que si a su hijo le gusta el juego, a su padre posiblemente también. Supongo que me envalentone. – Digo con un poco de resignación a la vez que comienzo a sonreír, encogiéndome de hombros, aunque la sonrisa se borra de mis labios cuando levanta el tono de voz.

– ¿Que te envalentonaste?. – Me dice poniendo los brazos en jarras, inclinándose ligeramente hacia donde yo estoy, pero sin moverse de donde está. – ¡Te envalentonaste!. – Vuelve a repetir poniendo más énfasis en sus palabras. Esboza una sonrisa que parece más una mueca que una sonrisa. – Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que aceptases su propuesta. Lo hizo todo a propósito. – Se endereza, sujetándose el puente de la nariz entre sus dedos mientras piensa lo que me va a decir a continuación. – ¡Se dio cuenta de la atracción que hay entre nosotros!. – Me mira nuevamente con sus brazos nuevamente en jarras. – Nos observó en la piscina. Y yo al final caí y me lance sobre ti. Si me hubiese imaginado que eres...

– No lo digas. – Le interrumpo, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, chocando con el respaldo de una silla. Instintivamente me agarro con fuerza a ella colocando las manos a mi espalda.

– ¿Porque te avergüenza?. – Se acerca a mí enfrentando mi mirada, colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros, el contacto sobre la fina tela de lino de mi blusa, consigue que sienta un vuelco en el estómago. Pero no le respondo. – Para un hombre siempre es un honor ser el primero en la vida de una mujer. – Me dice suavemente, acariciándome el mentón, lo que me hace recordar que una vez ya me rechazo, por lo que no creo mucho en sus palabras.

– ¿Tantas vírgenes se te han ofrecido a lo largo de tu vida?. – Le pregunto a propósito con un cierto matiz sarcástico en mi voz, a la vez que me aparto de él.

– ¡Solo una vez!. – Veo como mira hacia la ventana como si el recordarlo le doliese. – No la he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

– ¿Porque? – No sé si ha entendido mi pregunta así que se la aclaro.– ¿Por qué no la has vuelto a ver?. – En realidad, estos últimos años no nos hemos visto porque de alguna manera nos hemos evitado el uno al otro. En mi caso por vergüenza, ¿pero en el suyo?. – ¿Y por qué la rechazaste?.

– ¡Eres muy curiosa!. – Me dice con las manos en los bolsillos sonriendo de medio lado.

– Perdona. – Me aparto de la silla acercándome a la ventana para evitar mirarlo a los ojos. – Me he olvidado por un momento que eres mi jefe. – Le digo con sinceridad. – No tengo derecho a hacerte esas preguntas.

– Puedes hacer las preguntas que quieras. – Me dice mientras rápidamente se acerca a mí para tomarme por la cintura obligándome a girarme hacia él. – Pero, no soy solo tu jefe, también soy el hombre que va a aceptar tu regalo, – le miro sorprendida, – sí, – me dice al ver la confusión en mis ojos. – Quiero convertirme en tu amante, en tu primer amante.

– ¡Eres un engreído!. – Le digo intentando apartarme de él pero no me da tiempo, porque deduce mis intenciones y mientras me sujeta por las muñecas a la espalda con una mano, con la otra me acaricia la mejilla a la vez que me hace andar hacia atrás, en dirección a una de las mesas. Me mira de esa forma en la que sabe que pierdo el control de mi misma.

– ¿Que te hace suponer que te regalaría mi virginidad?. – Le grito mientras intentó zafarme de su abrazo, rompiendo el contacto con su mirada. – Y sobre todo, ¿por qué crees que mi situación no puede haber cambiado?. – Le sonrío desafiándole mirándolo a los ojos después de recoger las energías necesarias. – ¿Y no me he pasado este último mes follándome a todos los tíos buenos que se

me han puesto por delante?. – Me mira sorprendido a la vez que afloja la fuerza con la que me tiene sujeta. Creo que no se esperaba que pudiese decirle algo así. – ¡Eres un maldito egocéntrico!. – Le grito. Al final consigo apartarme de él, y pongo distancia entre los dos. En mis ojos hay rabia porque sé que mi cuerpo entre sus brazos le está diciendo todo lo contrario a lo que dice mi boca. Y lo que más rabia me da es saber que él lo sabe.

– Si es verdad, soy un egocéntrico y un engreído, y muchas otras cosas, pero, – se coloca frente a mí en dos pasos y me encara sujetándome por los hombros firmemente pero sin hacerme daño. – ¿Quieres saber por qué rechace a Isabel?. – Escucharle decir mi nombre sin que sepa que lo está haciendo me excita, asiento con la cabeza, claro que quiero saberlo. – En aquel momento no seguí adelante, no porque ella fuese virgen, – se queda callado queriéndole dar más énfasis a lo que va a decir, – sino porque era menor de edad. – Abro mucho los ojos sorprendida. Nunca imagine que hubiese sido por algo así. ¡Al final va a resultar que tiene su pequeño corazoncito!. – ¡No me importaba una mierda, que fuera la hija de mi mejor amigo y mi socio!. – Me suelta alejándose de mí. Por un momento todo me da vueltas. Cierro los ojos tratando de mantener el equilibrio. No solo físico, sino también emocional. Finalmente llego a la conclusión que por los nervios, debo de haber escuchado mal.

 **-(.-.)(-.-)-**

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, cuando creo que me estoy recuperando. Estoy completamente sorprendida. No. Definitivamente he tenido que entender mal. No ha dicho hija, ha dicho hermana. Si. Eso es. Muevo la cabeza negándomelo a mí misma. ¿Se referirá a otra?. Pero no puede ser, ni Carlisle ni Jasper tienen hijos.

– ¿Te asustas porque te he dicho que era menor o por qué es hija de Emmett.? – Ladea ligeramente la cabeza, esperando mi respuesta a la vez que sonríe. Pero no sé qué decir. Si, lo ha dicho. Lo he oído perfectamente. ¡Emmett es mi padre!. Charles mi abuelo, pero entonces, ¿quién es mi madre?. Me siento en la primera silla que localizo a tientas y cierro los ojos. Siento que me estoy mareando.

– ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo!. – Pronuncio mis pensamientos en voz baja. Mientas escondo la cara entre mis manos ahogando mis palabras. El parecido, nuestros ojos, nuestro pelo. Todo está claro. ¡Cómo no he sido capaz de deducirlo por mí misma yo sola!. Me siento completamente idiota e impotente a la vez.

– ¿Qué te ocurre?. – En dos zancadas está a mi lado agachándose frente a mí. – ¿Te encuentras bien?. – Me mira preocupado. – ¿Qué es lo que está claro?. No te he entendido. – Me obliga a retirar las manos de mi cara. Le miro a los ojos y pienso para mí que no, no estoy bien. Acabo de descubrir que mi vida ha sido una completa mentira. Simplemente fui una molestia que se presentó en un mal momento, con cuantos ¿15 o 16 años?. Me regalo a mi propia abuela y al cabrón de Phil. Aunque en parte lo disculpo, no podía pasar que es lo que terminaría ocurriendo.

– Si. – Reacciono a tiempo, disimulando lo mejor que puedo mi malestar. – ¡Creo que es el vino!.– Le sonrío para que no se preocupe, dando la que creo que es la excusa perfecta. – No estoy acostumbrada a beber.

– Vamos, hay algo que quiero enseñarte. – Me tiende su mano que yo acepto, sin que él pueda adivinar siquiera, el desconcierto que fluye por mis venas ahora mismo.

Tira de mí, guiándome hasta el ascensor para subir hasta la cuarta planta, para lo cual utiliza una llave. – El acceso a esta planta está restringido al personal. – Me dice una vez que estamos los dos dentro de la caja de metal. – Aquí están ubicados el despacho de dirección y una suite anexa. – Cuando las puertas se abren, atravesamos una sala diáfana con un inmenso ventanal a la izquierda, desde donde podemos ver el acceso principal del complejo, y unas las escaleras a la derecha. Justo en el centro, hay una mesa con capacidad para una personas para la celebración de reuniones u otros eventos, centrada entre cuatro vigas de madera, la cuales hacen juego con las vigas vista del techo. Le sigo hasta una puerta situada al fondo de la sala.

– ¡Siéntate!. – Me pide indicándome el sillón de cuero que hay situado detrás de un gran escritorio de caoba, mientras se sienta en la silla situada justo en frente. Me mira impaciente hasta que hago lo que me ha pedido. – ¡Este será tu despacho!. – Da por hecho que voy a aceptar toda esta locura. – Abre la carpeta que tienes sobre la mesa. – Me hace un gesto con la mirada. Como si mi voluntad fuese la suya propia, hago lo que me dice. Dentro de la carpeta hay un anexo a mi contrato de trabajo donde se indican unos cuantos ceros, las llaves de un coche y un talonario de cheques. Además de una serie de documentos bancarios con las claves, para poder manejar los movimientos del banco por internet. Me quedo mirándole con extrañada. – Ya te he dicho que quiero que dirijas esto, hasta que encuentres a alguien que lo pueda llevar, pero siempre bajo tu supervisión por supuesto. – Enfatiza haciendo también un gesto con la mano.

– ¿Y la empresa?. ¡Si estoy allí no puedo estar aquí!. – Es simplemente una cuestión de lógica. Me doy cuenta que estoy hablando como si hubiese aceptado. Me sonríe al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

– ¡Eso lo sé!. – Se inclina hacia mí, aun con su sonrisa en esos labios que sabe perfectamente que me muero por besar. – Pero te he visto dirigir las reuniones. Además solo van a ser dos meses, como mucho hasta Navidad. He redactado un email general a todo el personal comunicándoles mi ausencia por un tiempo, y nombrándote a ti la responsable en mi ausencia. De todas maneras mantendremos reuniones a través del teléfono, de Skype o correos electrónicos. – Trata de indicarme que no va a estar del todo ausente. – En la distancia voy a apoyarte todo lo que pueda. El lunes, encontraras un IPhone sobre tu mesa. Puedes desviar si quieres las llamadas de tu propio móvil para que no tengas que cargar con dos teléfonos. ¡Y no me importa que hagas llamadas personales con él!. – Me sonríe.

Ni en sueños haría eso. Sé que controlaría cada uno de mis movimientos. Puede que desvíe las llamadas entrantes, pero llamar a Emmett sería suicida. – También vas a encontrar un IPad. – Continúa a lo suyo. – Tiene introducida mi agenda y la tuya. De esa manera tú sabrás en todo momento donde estoy yo y viceversa. También quiero que me indiques cuando tengas previsto venir aquí. Puedes organizarte de la forma que te sea más fácil. Para eso dispones de una suite en esta misma planta para ti. No quiero que estés conduciendo a altas horas de la noche y menos tú sola. – Me explica que deberé pasar por el departamento financiero a por una documentación y una tarjeta de crédito a mi nombre.

– No hace falta, tengo mi casa y… – Acabo de darme cuenta que en ningún momento había pensado en decirle que no.

– No hay discusión posible. – Me interrumpe hablándome de forma tajante. Es evidente que también tiene claro que voy a aceptar. – ¡Quiero que te quedes a dormir aquí siempre que sea necesario!. ¡Ven! Quiero que veas tu habitación.

Se levanta y espera de pie a que yo haga lo mismo. Me fijo con más detenimiento en el despacho al levantarme. No es excesivamente grande. Tiene lo justo. Además del escritorio y las sillas correspondientes, hay una librería, un sofá alineado bajo una ventana y una lámpara inclinada hacia este.

Abre una puerta situada perpendicularmente a la ventana, que da acceso a la suite de la que me ha hablado, la cual está presidida por otras dos vigas iguales a las de la sala de la entrada y con un ventanal que da acceso a una terraza, con vistas a la piscina. La cama de dos por dos y centrada entre las columnas, es una estructura de madera de nogal con cajones en los laterales y el colchón incrustado dentro de ella. A ambos lados sendas mesillas con tres cajones cada una en el mismo tono. Acaricio el sinfonier de cinco cajones mientras no puedo quitar el ojo de la cama. La única modernidad es una pantalla de televisión plana anclada a la pared.

Sendas puertas a la derecha e izquierda de la cama, me hacen deducir que son el baño y el vestidor respectivamente.

– Puedes dejar aquí tus cosas con toda confianza. En realidad esto es algo así como tu espacio privado. – Veo que mira el reloj.

– Vamos. – Toma mi mano guiándome de nuevo a l despacho. – Tenemos el tiempo justo para que te presente al personal. En tres horas tengo que coger un avión.

Cuando volvemos a la sala diáfana situada justo antes del despacho, me encuentro que están sentadas varias personas. Harry, a quien ya he conocido, es el jefe de camareros, me presentan a otros dos más, la cocinera, el ayudante de cocina, dos camareras de piso y dos recepcionistas. Edward les explica que yo seré la encargada de Cisnes, es decir, su jefa, y que en algunas ocasiones me quedare a dormir. Cuando nos quedamos nuevamente solos no puedo evitar reírme.

– ¡Has dado por supuesto que voy a aceptar!. – Le digo aun sin levantarme de la mesa donde hemos celebrado la reunión con el personal. Observo como se levanta para regresar en seguida con la carpeta que habíamos dejado sobre la mesa del despacho. Tiende hacia mí el contrato.

– ¡Firma!. – Pone en mi mano un bolígrafo. Me le quedo mirando. Tiene sus ojos negros fijos en mí. Me mira con tanta pasión que me hipnotiza y acabo haciendo lo que me ha pedido. Firmar. Tras apoyar el bolígrafo sobre el papel empujo con mis dedos del documento hacia él. Sin hacer caso del papel que le acabo de tender, se echa hacia atrás con la silla y con un gesto con el dedo me pide que me acerque a él. Cuando estoy a su lado, tira de mis caderas hacia abajo obligándome a sentarme de medio lado sobre sus rodillas. – ¿Nunca lees lo que firmas?. – Me pregunta con burla. Voy a levantarme pero antes de lograrlo busca mi boca invadiéndola con su lengua. Mientras nos besamos le rodeo con mi brazo a la vez que cruzo mis piernas, tratando de contener el torrente que se desata entre ellas. Sus manos acarician la piel de mi espalda sobre la blusa, hasta llegar a mi coleta. Enrollándola entre sus dedos, tirando de ella apartando así mi boca de la suya, y tener por completo el ansiado acceso a mi cuello. Me muerde suavemente en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Se aparta de mí, permitiendo así que recuperemos el ritmo normal de nuestras respiraciones, mientras le miro preguntándole a lo que se refería.– No te preocupes, yo no soy de esos que pide a sus amantes que le firmen papeles extraños. – También ha dado por hecho que me entregare a él. – Solo has firmado un anexo a tu contrato de trabajo. Ahora quiero que queden claros algunos aspectos de nuestra relación.

Me obliga a levantarme, para sentarme sobre la gran mesa de juntas, justo en frente de él. Alza mi falda hasta mis rodillas, aventurando sus grandes manos a lo largo de mis muslos, alcanzando el borde de mis bragas.

– ¡Túmbate!. – Es más una orden que una petición. A lo cual accedo sin problemas. Sus manos comienzan a deslizar mis bragas a lo largo de mis piernas, sacándolas por los pies, de los cuales ya se ha encargado de quitarme las manoletinas. Veo cómo se las guarda en el bolsillo de atrás del vaquero. Sus manos regresan a mis muslos, abriéndolos ligeramente, sin que la falda deje de ocultarle la vista de mi sexo en ningún momento. – Lo primero que quiero saber es si aún...– Desliza un dedo a lo largo de mi sexo, comprobando que lo que tengo entre las piernas, está convirtiéndose en un auténtico río, mientras que en ningún momento deja de mirarme a los ojos.

– Si. Aun soy virgen. – Le interrumpo a la vez que aparto la cabeza hacia un lado, evitando así mirarle a los ojos. Se inclina sobre mí, casi tumbándose encima. Obligándome a girar el rostro para mirarlo.

– Te mantendrás así, – me dice muy serio. Introduce muy lentamente un dedo en mi interior, tras lo que yo me arqueo y empujo con mi cuerpo hacia su mano. En cuanto nota mi movimiento se retira Se lleva sus dedos su boca y los relame como si fuesen un caramelo.– ¡Realmente eres deliciosa!. – Me dice. – Tu sabor me recuerda a algo, pero no logro recordar exactamente el que. – De pronto se vuelve más serio de lo habitual. Tira de mis manos obligándome a mantenerme sentada sobre la mesa y así mirarlo directamente a los ojos.– Te mantendrás así hasta que vuelva. – Su mirada me dice debo hacer lo que pide sin protestar. – Si tuviésemos el tiempo que necesito, te llevaría ahora mismo a esa habitación y te follaría durante toda la noche, pero por desgracia tengo que coger un avión. – Mi cuerpo tiembla al escuchar sus palabras. – Como ya te explique, me gusta mantener el control. – Empieza a enumerar sus reglas. – Acataras mis órdenes, no te voy a imponer que puedes o que no puedes ponerte, en cuanto a lo que la ropa se refiere. Me gusta tu estilo y no quiero que cambies. – Bordea con sus dedos por encima de mi blusa, a la altura de mi sujetador, sin retirar sus ojos de los míos. – Dije en serio que quizás en algún momento me apetezca ver como otro te la mete, pero eso será más adelante, y no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo. – Un escalofrío me recorre la columna vertebral. –

Podré follarte dónde, cuándo y por donde quiera. – Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos a la vez que encuentra un hueco entre mis piernas. – Por ejemplo, si en ocasiones no quiero que lleves bragas, como ahora, y descubro que no me has obedecido, podre castigarte. Pero nunca te hare daño físicamente ni emocionalmente. Si hay algo que no te gusta, solamente tendrás que decírmelo y podremos negociar. Lo que no puedo negociar es la fidelidad. Desde este momento solo yo podré verte desnuda, y evidentemente no podrás mantener relaciones sexuales con ningún otro hombre o mujer que no sea yo o si yo no estoy presente y lo autorizo. – Acuérdate de marcarme siempre en la agenda dónde vas a estar, aquí, en la oficina, tu casa, cuando salgas con tus amigas o donde vayas. ¡Siempre!. – Dice tajantemente. – ¡Si no lo haces tendrás que asumir las consecuencias que ello conlleve!. – Me advierte. – ¡Tampoco me mientas ni me ocultes las cosas!, si lo haces también habrá consecuencias. – Trago saliva pensando en lo más importante que le estoy ocultando. – Una última cosa. Ya te dije que no me gustan los condones. ¡Me dijiste que tomas la píldora!. – Asiento con la cabeza. – Acuérdate siempre de tomarla. Es tu responsabilidad. Si te quedas embarazada será tu problema no el mío. – ¿Alguna duda?, – decididamente es un auténtico egocéntrico.

– ¿Me serás tú también fiel desde este instante?. – Le pregunto. Realmente quiero saber si me será fiel o no. Me regala una sonrisa traviesa.

– Llevo sin acostarme con una mujer desde que te hice aquella maldita entrevista de trabajo. – Hace que me sienta orgullosa. – Desde entonces estoy obsesionado con tumbarte en la mesa de mi despacho y follarte muy, pero que muy lentamente. – Ladea la cabeza y me sonríe seductoramente. – ¡Ten por seguro que tarde o temprano llegaremos a ese punto!. – Le observo atentamente. Me imagino la situación y realmente me gusta. – ¿Estarías dispuesta a someterte a mí?. – Continúa hablando. – ¿A complacerme en todo lo que te pida?. – Enmarca mi cara con sus manos mirándome a los ojos. Apoyo mi frente en la suya. Aspirando profundamente. Tratando de retener su aroma dentro de mí. – ¡Responde Isabel!. – Su voz es más una orden que una petición.

– Si. – Respondo con voz ronca. Alzando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Me sonríe mientras me aparta un mechón rebelde que se ha soltado de mi coleta y lo coloca detrás de mi oreja. Me ayuda a bajar de la mesa de un salto, para después colocarse detrás de mí para ponerme un colgante al cuello.

– Es una luna creciente de oro blanco con diamantes engarzados. – Me dice. – Es el símbolo de la diosa griega Artemisa. Símbolo de la virginidad. No mucha gente lo sabe. Para nosotros será un símbolo de que me perteneces. – Se acerca a mi oído para susurrarme. – Se dice que es el arco que ella usaba, ya que era arquera y cazadora.

Me toma de nuevo de la mano y tira de mí hacia el despacho. Escucho como cierra la puerta con llave.

– ¡Desnúdate!. – Su voz es ronca y rezuma deseo por todos lados. Le miro incrédula. Había creído que tenía prisa por coger un avión. Acerca su rostro a tan solo un par de milímetros del mío. – ¡Dijiste que te someterías a mí!. – Me dice, a lo que asiento con la cabeza. – ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?. – Asiento con la cabeza nuevamente. – ¡Pues hazlo!.

Me coloco en el centro del despacho, mientras que se sienta en el sofá y reclinándose cómodamente contra el respaldo espera ansioso a que le obedezca.

Comienzo desabrochándome con dedos temblorosos y muy lentamente los botones de mi blusa, para terminar deslizándola hacia atrás por los hombros. Debajo me he puesto un sujetador de encaje negro a juego con las braguitas que hace un momento el mismo me ha quitado. Llevo mis manos a mi espalda para hacer lo propio con el sujetador, dejándolo caer en compañía de mi blusa. Cuando bajo la cremallera que mantiene en su sitio mi falda, esta cae cual mariposa al suelo formando un círculo alrededor de mis tobillos. Quedándome completamente desnuda ante él. Instintivamente llevo un brazo a mis pechos para cubrirlos y mi mano a mi triángulo ente mis piernas, mientras agacho la cabeza.

– ¡Ven!. – Alzo la mirada tras escuchar su voz. Sigue sentado mientras tiende sus manos hacia mí. Salgo del círculo protector que es mi falda y tras dar unos pocos pasos estoy frente a él. Apoya sus manos en mis caderas, mientras apoya su frente sobre mi vientre. Le escucho aspirar el olor que despide mi entrepierna. Por inercia, me inclino sobre el abrazándole la cabeza y perdiendo mis dedos entre su pelo. – ¡Eres mía Isabel!. – Escucho que me susurra en mi oído, tras alzarme por las nalgas obligándome a sentarme a horcajadas sobre él. Me suelta el pelo, dejado que caiga entre nosotros como si de una cortina se tratase.

– ¡Lo soy!. – Le digo mientras me aparta el pelo de la cara mirándole a los ojos. – ¡Siempre lo he sido!. – Le digo ahora, aunque no entienda realmente ahora mismo mi frase.

– ¡Vístete!. – Me da una palmada en mi trasero instándome a que me levante. – ¡Te dejare en tu casa antes de ir al aeropuerto!.

En cuanto sale por la puerta me visto todo lo rápido que puedo. Soy consciente de que tengo que dar las bragas por pérdidas.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Santa cachuca, hemos descubierto información privilegiada, ella es hija de Emmett

¡Por Dios! Y ha aceptado someterse a Edward, tengo que confesar que a mí no me

gusto mucho el libro cuando termine de leerlo, cuando acabe de adaptarlo verán que

quiero decir.

Ahora dejen lindos comentarios.

Locura realzada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia_ _ **… Si saben cómo quitarle a Edward a S. Meyer díganmelo por favor. jajaja**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Música:_

 _I Dont Wanna Live Forever – Zayn/Taylor_

 **(*.) CAPITULO 13 (*.)**

 **POV BELLA**

Los meses siguen pasando y sigo sin atreverme a contarle quien soy. Además tampoco he tenido ocasión, ya que no nos hemos visto. Tan solo mantenemos contacto por email, teléfono y skype. En estos últimos meses he establecido una rutina.

De lunes a jueves estoy en la oficina, y los jueves por la tarde conduzco hasta la _Maison_ y me quedo allí hasta el sábado por la mañana. Dentro de ese plan rutina dos días a la semana, lunes y miércoles, sigo haciendo algunos bolos en el Club de copas de Edward y mi recién descubierto padre. Es tan solo algo temporal y como un favor que le hago a un amigo. Ya que con el tiempo John y yo hemos hecho una buena amistad. Me he cuidado también de contarle quien soy. Victoria ha decidido dejarme por imposible. Según ella, cuando la pelota que estoy creando explote, voy a quedar de mierda hasta el cuello. Al igual que yo, se quedó sin palabras cuando la conté lo de mi padre. La hice jurar que no se lo contaría a nadie, tengo la intuición de que todo el mundo a mí alrededor lo sabe. Todos, claro está menos yo.

Al final no acepte el coche de empresa, prefiero conducir el mío propio al que ya estoy acostumbrada. Tuve qué escuchar las quejas de Edward, pero como estaba a 8 horas de vuelo de distancia, no fue para tanto, lo único que acepte fue pagar los gastos de mi coche con la tarjeta de la empresa, así como llevarlo a un taller donde nos cargan los gastos directamente. Mi hermano, alias mi padre, durante todo este tiempo se ha quejado en varias ocasiones diciéndome que me hacen trabajar demasiado. A parte de no tener tiempo para poder viajar a Londres, tampoco he querido ir, ya que me he tomado mi tiempo para decidir qué hacer con la información que me dio Edward sin saberlo.

¡Mi hermano!. La última vez que lo vi fue el mismo día que Edward tuvo que volar a Nueva York. Me llevaba de vuelta a casa cuando sonó mi móvil.

– Es mi hermano – Le dije a Edward, poniendo mi dedo índice sobre mis labios, indicándole que no hablase. – Hola – Le respondí cambiando al inglés procurando que mi voz sonase lo más tranquila posible. Aunque en ese momento tenía unas ganas enormes de reclamarle el engaño al que me había sometido durante todo este tiempo. Pero me mantuve callada.

– ¿Dónde estás? – Me preguntó con un ligero toque de impaciencia en su voz.

– ¿De compras y tú? – Mire a Edward y vi cómo me sonreía. Divirtiéndose por la mentira que estaba diciendo.

– ¡En tu casa esperándote!. – Puse los ojos como platos. Edward me miro preocupado al notar como cambiaba la expresión de mi rostro.

– ¿Estás en aquí?. – Me enderece en mi asiento, mirando de reojo a Edward tratando de no mostrar demasiado mi nerviosismo.

– Sí, tengo que volar a Nueva York con Edward. Ha habido un problema en una de las empresas de las que somos socios. – Como siempre no me dio más detalles, ni me dijo el nombre de la sociedad. En ningún momento había dudado de que Edward me dijese la verdad y no fuese todo un truco para engatusarme. El hecho de saber que no era así, hizo darme cuenta de que realmente podía confiar en él.

– Me gustaría verte antes de coger el vuelo.

– Sí claro. ¿Necesitas que te lleve al aeropuerto?. – Que me dijese que no, recuerdo que rezaba en silencio.

– No, he quedado con Edward en su casa dentro de una hora. He visto que no te has llevado el coche. Dime que estas cerca. Últimamente antes de tus vacaciones ha sido imposible verte. – Se quejó y aunque yo sabía que tenía toda la razón, en ese momento no me daba nada de pena. – No me gustaría irme sin poder vernos aunque sean solo unos minutos.

– Sí, estoy cerca. Nos vemos en 10 minutos. – Cuando cuelgue el teléfono me di cuenta de que ya estábamos muy cerca de casa.

– ¿Tienes un hermano mellizo?. – Me pregunto de pronto tras lo que podríamos llamar un silencio incómodo.

– No. ¿Porque dices eso?. – No entendía como se le podía haber ocurrido una cosa como esa.

– Por la foto que vi cuando estuve en tu casa. La niña está claro que eras tú pero el otro bebe tiene que ser tu hermano mellizo. ¿No?. – Me miro con curiosidad. – La verdad es que os parecéis mucho.

– No, Es Photoshop, tiene 16 años más que yo. – Me miro completamente sorprendido. – Ese montaje lo hice yo. Nos parecemos tanto que mi madre siempre decía que parecíamos dos gotas de agua, separadas en el tiempo y el espacio. – Enfatizo riéndome a la vez. – A ella le hubiese gustado el montaje que hice.

– ¿Murió hace mucho?. – Me pregunta, dando por hecho que ya no está. No recordaba haberle hablado de ella. Aunque no me extraña, con tanta mentira a mí alrededor, ya no tengo claro nada. Me quede pensativa pensando en la madre que conocí, que en realidad era mi abuela que me protegió como pudo de aquel monstruo, que podemos decir, dio su vida por mí. Y la que no conozco. ¿Vivirá?. No había pensado en ese detalle. – ¿Isabel?. ¡Hola!. – Me mira sonriéndome, estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos no me había enterado de que me estaba hablando.

– Perdón ¿Puedes dejarme aquí?. – Le pregunte cuando vi que nos adentrábamos más a casa.

– No, te llevo hasta tu casa. – Me dijo decidido borrando de golpe esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

– Mejor no. – Le miro retándolo. Por el gesto que me hizo parece que no le gustó demasiado.

– ¡Eso lo decido yo!. – Exclama, frenando a la vez para dejar pasar a alguien por un paso de peatones. Me quede mirando un momento embobada, a la madre que cruzaba con su hijo de la mano.

– ¡Has dicho que estabas dispuesta a someterte a mi voluntad!. Mi voluntad ahora es dejarte en la puerta de tu casa sana y salva. – Hay autoridad en su voz. Pero no cedo. En esto no puedo.

– ¡Si se lo que dije!, – me quede un momento en silencio, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de pensar cómo explicárselo sin que se enfadase más de lo que parecía estar ya, – pero no creo que a mi hermano le haga gracia verme en el coche de un hombre de su misma edad. – Giro la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos pidiéndole en silencio que me entienda. – ¡No quiero que me vea precisamente contigo! Mi hermano tiene 39 ¿Cuántos tienes tú? ¿37? ¿38? Le pregunto aunque ya se la respuesta.

– Tengo 39. – Sujeta el volante con tanta fuerza, que tuve la impresión que lo iba arrancar. – ¡Dile que soy tu jefe!. Simplemente dile la verdad. – Dice volviendo a sonreír, relajando sus manos a la vez. Pero vuelve a mostrarse serio al darse cuenta de que no voy a ceder.

– Mi hermano sabe que estoy trabajando pero no exactamente dónde. – Suspire. – El tampoco aprobaría que mi jefe un sábado, cuando se supone que no estoy trabajando me lleve en su coche. ¿Qué se supone que estábamos haciendo un sábado a estas horas?, y después de decirle que estaba de compras. Son casi las 8 de la tarde. – Por favor – Le mire suplicante reclinándome contra el reposacabezas.

Finalmente acepto, dejándome en el cruce. Tras soltarme el cinturón de seguridad, me gire hacia él y le di un beso justo en el punto por debajo de la oreja. Prometiéndole en silencio mucho más para cuando volviese.

No tuve más remedio que entrar en una tienda y comprar lo primero que vi y algo más. Le he dije a Emmett que estaba de compras. Le podría parecer extraño si volviese a casa con las manos vacías.

Cuando entre por la puerta me encuentre a Emmett sentado en la mesa de mi cocina esperándome. Se levantó inmediatamente acercándose a mí.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – Me pregunta observándome con detalle, como si algo no le cuadrase. – ¡Me dijiste 10 minutos y llevo más de 30 esperándote!. – Me encogí de hombros. En realidad me daba exactamente igual. Estábamos frente a frente observándonos el uno al otro. Para mí en realidad era como si lo viese por primera vez. Sentía unas ganas enormes de reclamarle todo, pero no quería destapar a Edward en la ecuación así que me calle, e ignorando su pregunta me puse a preparar un café, tras dejar las bolsas con todo lo que había comprado y que tampoco necesitaba, sobre el banco situado en perpendicular a la mesa. – ¿Y este colgante?. – Me pregunto tomándolo entre los dedos. Nunca he tenido secretos con él, hasta que empecé a trabajar para Edward, claro. Tampoco puedo olvidarme de Jake. Uno más no importa, total el mío es una minucia en comparación al suyo.

– Me lo han regalado – En ese momento sí que le dije la verdad, apartándome de él, obligándole a que lo soltase.

– ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?. ¿Has arreglado las cosas con Jacob? – Me dijo mientras deslizaba su mirada de mis ojos al colgante. Adoptando una pose tranquila.

– No, no he arreglado nada con Jake, porque entre él y yo nunca podrá haber nada. Y sí, he conocido a alguien pero no hay nada que contar de momento. – Le dije muy segura de mi misma y de lo que estaba diciendo. Me senté a la mesa esperando a que el hiciese lo mismo.

– ¿Así?. – Se cruzó de brazos tras sentarse, reclinándose hacia atrás en el asiento.

– ¿Y por eso te regala un símbolo de la pureza? – De repente veo como pone los ojos en blanco. – ¡Sé que eres virgen!

– ¿Qué? – Me levante terriblemente enfada. – ¿A ti que te importa? – Sé que lo sabía porque aunque parezca increíble, siempre he tenido confianza con él para hablar de estas cosas. Aunque desde lo que sucedió con Jake, no he podido volver a hacerlo. Y sé que él se ha dado cuenta. Ya no hablamos como lo hacíamos antes.

– Si, se perfectamente que lo eres. – Me dijo sin levantarse. – ¡Y por supuesto que me importa porque no me gustaría que te hiciesen daño!. Le has prometido tu virginidad a alguien. ¡Como un regalo! ¿Te has ofrecido a que la tome donde y cuando quiera cediéndole todo el poder?, porque no sé si lo sabes, – se quedó callado un segundo, – ¡que eso es precisamente lo que significa ese colgante que te ha regalado!. No pretendo ser un puritano que espera que su, – se interrumpe, parece estar a punto de decir "su hija" pero se da cuenta a tiempo, – su hermana pequeña llegue virgen al matrimonio, puede que mi padre sea de ese tipo de hombres pero yo no. – Se levantó acercándose a mí, para acariciarme tiernamente la mejilla. – Yo solo espero que cuando des ese paso lo hagas con una persona que te quiera y te respete. Alguien de quien estés enamorada y seas correspondida. – Me aparte de él, interrumpiendo el contacto.

– Creo que deberías conocer a alguien y tener tus propios hijos, y dejar así de intentar ejercer de padre conmigo. – Sé que mis palabras le hicieron más daño de lo que quería en ese momento. – Te recuerdo que no eres mi padre, ser mi hermano mayor no te da derecho a decir como tengo o no que vivir mi vida – No quería hacerlo pero las palabras salieron sin orden ni control de mi boca. Y así sin más, sin dejarle rebatir mis palabras, salí de la cocina y me encierre en mi cuarto. Lo que él no podía saber era que mis palabras me habían hecho más daño a mí de lo que le habían hecho a él.

Pero me sentía y aun me siento dolida. Me pregunto cómo hubiese sido mi vida si me hubiese dicho la verdad. ¿Tanto se avergüenza de mí para encubrirme frente a los demás? Dejar que el mundo a su alrededor crea que yo soy su hermana y no su hija. Siempre fui la hermana. La pobre huerfanita que no tenía a nadie y que tanto su hermano como el padre de este la hicieron un hueco en su casa. Le pagaron educación, la vistieron y la dieron de comer.

Me quede un rato escuchando. Esperando que viniese a hablar conmigo. Pero no lo hizo. En menos de cinco minutos escuche la puerta cerrarse. No hubo portazo. Me deje caer sobre la almohada en la cama y rompí a llorar.

Así que cuando más avanza el tiempo, la bola de nieve se va haciendo más y más grande, acercándose el momento más complicado: La Navidad. Pero aún estamos a primeros de Noviembre, el problema con la oficina de Nueva York se ha ido alargando en el tiempo y Edward ha tenido que ir retrasando la fecha de su regreso.

Cada vez que hemos hablado, en ningún momento hemos comentado nada ni sobre lo que sucedió en el campo de golf ni del extraño acuerdo verbal que hicimos en la _Maison_.

Por mi parte tras realizar varias entrevistas a posibles candidatos para el puesto de director y no ser ninguno de la aprobación de Edward, opte al final por ocuparme por mi misma de forma continua, hasta que regrese y decida por su cuenta.

Así que por eso mismo me encuentro un viernes por la noche revisando reservas, pagos, discutiendo con el cocinero por no ajustarse al presupuesto elaborado por mí. Aunque en realidad de no estar aquí posiblemente estaría tirada en el sofá de mi casa, sin nada de particular que hacer. Miro la hora. Son más de las 10 de la noche. Llevo encerrada en mi despacho más de 12 horas.

Una de las chicas del comedor me ha subido un vaso de leche caliente con unas galletas. Prácticamente no he comido en todo el día. Así que para rematarlo, me he tumbado en el sofá al lado de la ventana con el IPad a leer un rato e intentar relajarme. Me he puesto un pijama de franela rosa con lunares negros.

Poco a poco y sin ser muy consciente de ello el sueño me va ganando terreno. Cierro los ojos un segundo.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir mis ojos estoy arropada en la cama y Edward duerme serenamente a mi lado. Estamos acostados frente a frente, como si se hubiese quedado dormido mirándome. La persiana no esta bajada, así que la luz de la mañana se filtra a través de la ventana. Tiene un rizo rebelde cayéndole por la frente. No puedo evitar alzar la mano para apartárselo.

En cierta manera, mi padre, aún me cuesta pensar en Emmett de esa manera, tenía razón. Le prometí a Edward entregarme a él sin reservas. Regalarle mi virginidad en el justo instante en que el desease tomarla.

Se lo que significa que Edward este aquí ahora mismo, pero no me asusta, lo que me asusta es su reacción cuando descubra que yo soy Isabella. Aunque sólo hay una forma en que me pueda descubrir. Sé que tengo la opción de decirle quien soy antes de que suceda nada, pero no me siento preparada para un tercer rechazo. Prefiero mil veces su furia, que se enfade conmigo, a sentir su negación otra vez.

Acerco mi mano despacio hacia su pelo, pero cuando estoy a un milímetro de distancia, atrapa mi muñeca entre sus manos. Me agarra con tanta fuerza que casi me hace daño. Su movimiento me paraliza, y mi respiración se acelera. En ese instante abre los ojos y nuestras miradas se encuentran.

– Buenos días – Me dice a la vez que suelta mi mano para llevar la suya a mi cadera. La mía sigue suspendida en el aire. Sin saber si avanzar o retroceder. En el mismo instante en que finalmente enredo mis dedos entre su pelo, aparta súbitamente la sábana que nos cubre a los dos. Yo sigo llevando mi pijama rosa, mientras que el solo lleva puesto unos pantalones de pijama negros. Es la segunda vez que le veo así. La primera me parece tan lejana en el tiempo. En ese momento ninguno de los dos podía negar la atracción que había, y que hay entre nosotros. Solo que en aquella ocasión, hui de él. Hoy no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo.

Tiene unos hombros anchos y musculosos, que se ajustan perfectamente a lo que tantas veces había imaginado bajo su camisa. Vuelve a colocar su mano en mi cadera y comienza a deslizarla muy despacio a lo largo de mi costado, para desviarla ligeramente hasta mi cara, rozando a propósito mi pecho por encima de la tela del pijama.

– Buenos días – Vuelve a decir con una sonrisa.

– Buenos días – Le devuelvo la sonrisa un poco tímida, retirando mi mano. Escondiéndola bajo la almohada. Acaricia muy despacio mi rostro como si estuviese tratando de memorizarlo, dirigiendo su mano hacia mi nuca, tirando de mí hacia él. Sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento a los a los ojos, analizando mi expresión. Tratando de averiguar cómo me encuentro.

– ¿Has dormido bien?. – Me pregunta rozándome con su aliento, pues su boca ya está a milímetros de la mía. No le contesto en voz alta. Sencillamente no puedo por lo que asiento con la cabeza. – Anoche aprecias un ángel cuando te encontré dormida en el sofá. Mi ángel ¿Te gustaría ser mi ángel?, mi pequeña Isabel. – Vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza. Me besa suavemente en los labios, apenas es una caricia de los suyos en los míos, mientras la mano que mantenía en mi nuca se aparta para empujarme suavemente por mi hombro, obligándome a quedar tumbada de espaldas. Se aparta de mí dejándome con las ganas de un beso de verdad. Parece que capta mi desilusión en mi mirada. Delinea el contorno de mis labios con sus dedos. – No me has contestado – Esta tumbado de costado apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos mientras que la otra la retira de mi boca, para descender a lo largo de mi cuello, e ir saltando de botón en botón de la chaqueta del pijama para concluir apoyándola finalmente en mi vientre, sobre la tela del mismo.

– ¡Sí! – Le respondo al fin, conteniendo la respiración.

– ¿Si qué? – Ahueca su mano sobre mi vientre girando sus dedos hacia mi sexo, bordeando con sus uñas el elástico del pantalón. Un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo, a la vez que se arquea contra su mano.

– Quiero ser tu ángel – Le contesto al fin. – Quiero ser tuya.

– ¡Mía!. – Repite mientras se inclina sobre mí y me besa. Me da un beso de verdad, instándome a abrir mi boca para él, introduciendo su lengua y encontrándose con la mía, mientras suavemente, introduce una de sus rodillas entre las mías, pidiéndome sin palabras que abra mis piernas para él. Apoya su peso sobre su brazo izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecha comienza a desabrocharme los botones de la chaqueta del pijama. Desde abajo hacia arriba. Lo hace muy despacio, como si mi pijama fuese el papel en que está envuelto un carísimo regalo, y a sabiendas de que hay que tratarlo con muchísimo cuidado, como si se pudiese romper. Así es como me hace sentir.

Aparta uno de los lados de la prenda a un lado, dejando completamente desnudo uno de mis pechos, ahuecándolo suavemente con su mano, mientras abandonando mi boca, desliza su aliento a lo largo de mi cuello, sustituyendo su mano por su boca y su lengua en mi pecho, succionándolo, besándolo, mordiendo mi pezón, tirando suavemente de él, consiguiendo que comience a retorcerme. – ¡Estate quieta!. No quiero tener que atarte, por lo menos no en tu primera vez. – Me dice con su aliento sobre mi pecho. – Ya tendremos tiempo de explorar esa faceta en otra ocasión. – Sus palabras consiguen que me derrita por dentro y por fuera.

Súbitamente cambia su peso sobre su brazo derecho, para con su otra mano apartar el otro lado del pijama, y ocuparse con su boca del pecho de ese lado y con su mano libre jugar con el otro.

– ¿Te gusta? – Me pregunta apoyando su barbilla entre mis pechos. Su barba incipiente me raspa y me hace cosquillas. Le enmarco su cabeza con mis manos, enredando mis dedos entre su pelo, jugando con sus rizos.

– Si – le respondo alzando las caderas, buscando desesperadamente el contacto de su sexo con el mío. Me sonríe seductoramente por el gesto que acabo de hacer.

Repta despacio, hasta quedar a altura de mis ojos y apoya parte de su peso sobre mí, estableciendo contacto piel con piel. Siento su erección entre las piernas a través de las telas de los pantalones de pijama que tenemos aún puestos y que comienzan a estorbar mientras le rodeo la espalda con mis brazos. Abrazándolo, mientras vuelve a besarme apasionadamente.

Abandona mi boca deslizándose despacio por mi cuerpo, su lengua hace maravillas en mi cuello, mientras sus manos ahuecan mis dos pechos a la vez, primero con suavidad y luego con ansia y desesperación. Vuelvo a posar mis manos en su cabeza, en realidad no sé muy bien qué hacer con ellas. Donde colocarlas.

Continua bajando con sus manos y su boca, colocándose de rodillas entre mis piernas. Cuando llega al borde de mis pantalones tira de mis manos y me obliga a sentarme para quitarme la chaqueta del pijama tirándola al suelo.

– Esto también sobra – Me dice colocándome de medio lado para poder quitarme los pantalones y la ropa interior a la vez, colocándose inmediatamente después entre mis piernas. Me mira pidiéndome que vuelva a tumbarme. Y lo hago.

La presión que siento justo en ese punto es muy difícil de explicar para mí. Ahora lo único que tengo puesto es el colgante entre mis pechos. Lo mira sonriéndose, sabiendo lo significa.

Son todas nuevas sensaciones para mí. Sé qué estando con él me estoy metiendo en terreno pantanoso y resbaladizo. Pero por nada del mundo quiero que pare. Desde pequeña siempre me han gustado los desafíos y a este quiero jugar de pleno.

– No sabes cuánto deseaba que llegase este momento. – Me dice mientras introduce un dedo dentro de mí, moviéndolo con agilidad. Presionando con su pulgar en mi clítoris. Siento que pierdo el control de mi cuerpo, que se arquea, pidiéndole más. Como si adivinase mis pensamientos, introduce otro dedo moviéndolos en círculos, mientras presiona con ellos las paredes de mi vagina. – ¡Mírame!. – Instintivamente he cerrado los ojos concentrándome para acompasar mis caderas a los movimientos de su mano. He escuchado lo que me ha pedido, pero no puedo hacerle caso. – ¡Mírame!. – Vuelve a pedirme con una voz que suena a orden. Solamente le hago caso cuando interrumpe los movimientos de sus dedos. – ¡Eso es preciosa!. – Su voz suena rota por el deseo. – Quiero que me mires a los ojos mientras mi mano consigue que te corras.

No sé qué es lo que tiene este hombre que consigue que pierda el juicio por completo. Quizás son sus palabras o quizás se trate de los movimientos mágicos que hace con sus dedos en mi interior que al final acabo explotando. Siento un vacío inmenso cuando sus dedos me abandonan para inclinarse sobre mí, apoyando apenas su peso en mi cuerpo, y me besa con furia. Se apodera de mi boca y mi lengua, cuando yo aún no me he recuperado del todo de mi orgasmo.

Abandona mi boca de pronto interrumpiendo el beso. Tengo la respiración acelerada y mi corazón está a punto de salírseme de mi pecho. Observo atentamente como se levanta deshaciéndose de sus pantalones, para regresar conmigo con un cojín en la mano. No puedo evitar mirarle ahí, entre sus piernas. Es realmente enorme.

– Levanta las caderas – Me dice consiguiendo distraerme de mis propios pensamientos, y por qué no decirlo, de mis miedos. Sé que se ha dado cuenta a donde ha ido a parar mi mirada. Coloca el cojín debajo de mis caderas una vez que las he alzado.– Voy a intentar ir despacio, pero no sé si voy a poder – Asiento con la cabeza mientras vuelve a colocarse entre mis piernas.

– Bésame – Le pido de pronto tendiendo mis brazos hacia él. Necesito calmar mis nervios. En realidad estoy un poco asustada.

– Relájate – me dice mientras desliza un dedo por mi sexo nuevamente, lubricándome con mi propia humedad. Se inclina sobre mí y me besa, mientras tras retirar su dedo, introduce su erección unos pocos milímetros en mí para después volver a salir. Continua con ese juego durante un rato, alternando su boca entre la mía y mis pechos, a la vez que los masajea con sus manos alternativamente.

De repente siento como tras abandonar el juego que se ha traído entre manos, se introduce un poco más y muy lentamente en mí. Cierro los ojos. – ¡Mírame!. – Lo hago mientras se detiene – Estoy a medio camino. ¿Estás segura?.

– Si – mi voz suena ronca, a la vez que alzo la cadera hacia él. Tras escuchar mi respuesta y reafirmarla con mi movimiento, de una sola estocada perfora algo dentro de mí. Siento como algo se desgarra pero a la vez poco a poco voy acostumbrándome a su presencia en mi interior.

– ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunta, asiento con la cabeza. – Acomoda tus caderas debajo de mí y rodea las mías con tus piernas. – Hago lo que me dice, consiguiendo acoplarnos más el uno al otro. Consiguiendo que llegue hasta al fondo de mí.

Se inclina ligeramente hacia mi buscando mi boca mientas se queda completamente inmóvil en mi interior. Me besa buscando mi lengua consiguiendo que olvide la invasión de la que estoy siendo objeto. Consiguiendo que nuestros cuerpos se amolden con naturalidad. – Voy a empezar a moverme despacio. – Me dice tras interrumpir el beso. Comienza a hacerlo mientras acaricia el nacimiento de mi pelo con los pulgares, sin dejar de observarme en ningún momento. Vuelve a inclinarse sobre mí buscando mi boca, mientras una de sus manos se ahueca contra mi pecho, absorbe mis jadeos con su boca, consiguiendo que me arquee hacia él, y consiguiendo que comience a moverme a su ritmo, al encuentro con sus estocadas.

La misma mano que estaba pendiente de mi pecho, baja despacio por mi vientre, enredando sus dedos entre mi vello púbico buscando un punto muy concreto de mi anatomía. Subo mis manos hacia su cabeza guiándola hacia mi pecho de nuevo. Mientras mis caderas parece que han cobrado vida propia moviéndose solas al encuentro de los movimientos de él. Poco a poco lo que empezó suavemente se torna en un frenesí, terminando por explotar dentro de mi justo después de lanzarme de su mano al vacío. Siento su calor recorrerme las entrañas, para después desplomarse sobre mí. Al darse cuenta que me está impidiendo respirar, me recoge entre sus brazos y me hace girar con él, aun en mi interior, colocándome cómodamente sobre su torso. Me rodea con sus brazos y comienza a acariciarme el pelo apartándomelo de la cara con una mano, mientras que con la otra la desliza hacia abajo hasta abarcarme el trasero.

– ¿Te he hecho daño? – Me pregunta observándome atentamente.

– No – Le respondo. – Estoy bien. – Aunque no es del todo verdad. Me da un poco de vergüenza decirle que estoy un poco dolorida.

– Bien, porque quiero pasarme todo el día follándote, en todas las posturas posibles. – Desliza un dedo por la hendidura de mi trasero deteniéndose en la entrada de mi cueva secreta. – ¡Eres mía Isabel!. Me muero de ganas por follarte este culito. – Siento que mi cuerpo entero se tensa y él lo debe notar porque me regala una sonrisa de triunfo. Me da un cachete en una de mis nalgas. – Pero lo respetare de momento. Por ahora tengo otros planes.

Rueda en la cama apartándome de él y saliendo de mi interior, consiguiendo que note un extraño vacío otra vez.

– Espérame aquí, voy a prepararte un baño. – Me mira con deseo. – Y después continuare ocupándome de ti. – Veo que dirige su mirada hacia el cojín que ha quedado apartado a un lado. Está impregnado de la muestra de mi inocencia. Pone sus dedos, índice y medio en mis labios separándolos suavemente para después dejarme sola en la cama.

Me dejo caer sobre el colchón, y cubro mi desnudez con la sabana, cuando se encierra en el baño. Escucho el ruido del agua. Estoy tentada de ir con él, pero espero pacientemente a que venga a buscarme.

Me acomodo encogiendo las piernas y abrazándome a la almohada en el lado de la cama donde ha dormido, siento que estoy a punto de dormirme, mientras me recreo con el aroma que despide la almohada.

– ¡No señorita!, ¡no se me va a dormir!. – Este inclinado hacia mí, me empuja ligeramente por el hombro de forma que quedo tumbada boca arriba. Está completamente desnudo y con su miembro semi–erecto frente a mí. Se da cuenta donde estoy mirando y alza con su mano mi mentón para mirarme a los ojos. Siento como el rubor asoma a mi cara, mientras con la otra mano retira la sabana. – ¡No!. – Me dice cuando se da cuenta de que pretendo recuperar la sabana. – Me gustas de todas las maneras posibles, pero sobre todo cuando estas completamente desnuda. Sobre todo, necesito que estés desnuda para todos los planes que tengo en mente. ¡Vamos!. – Me dice cuando de repente me recoge entre sus brazos. Por instinto me abrazo a su cuello con los míos. El baño es un espacio rectangular dividido en dos ambientes. De frente un lavabo doble enmarcado dentro de una encimera negra. A la derecha el retrete enfrentado a una ducha con una columna de hidromasaje y a la izquierda una bañera triangular con espacio para al menos tres personas con un ventanal en perpendicular desde donde se divisan las vistas de la sierra.

Me deja de pie dentro de la bañera y me anima a sentarme. El agua caliente envuelve mis piernas y lentamente comienzo a agacharme. Un ligero escozor se apodera de mí, cuando el agua entra en contacto con mi sexo pero dura tan solo un instante.

Rápidamente se une a mí, sentándose a mi espalda y tirando de mis hombros hacia él, mientras coloca sus piernas por encima de las mías inmovilizándome.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?. – Me pregunta.

– Bien. – Lo digo entre medias de un suspiro. Me siento pletórica. Por unos instantes me he olvidado todo. Que él es mi jefe, que es el mejor amigo de mi recién descubierto padre. Y sobre todo olvido que no sabe nada de todo eso. Reclino la cabeza contra su hombro, cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando del momento.

– ¿Cuándo tiene que bajarte la regla?. – Me giro hacia él sorprendida por su pregunta, pero le respondo que en un par de semanas. Asiente con la cabeza a la vez que me obliga a colocarme como estaba hace apenas un momento.

– Eres mía Isabel, y mi obligación es cuidar de ti. Cuando estés con la regla te dejare tranquila los dos primeros días. A partir del tercero me considerare libre para darte todo lo que me apetezca.

– Pero…– quiero objetar. – Me sentiré incomoda en esos momentos. – Le digo tratando de quitarle la idea de la cabeza.

– No te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo. – Me acaricia los brazos. – Te aseguro que no te sentirás avergonzada. La menstruación es algo natural. No tienes por qué avergonzarte de ello. Y ahora silencio – Concluye diciendo.

Comienza a lavarme el pelo dándome un masaje por el cuero cabelludo. Sus dedos internan entre mis mechones, masajeándome detrás de las orejas. Cierro los ojos disfrutado del momento. Tras acabar con mi pelo me insta a darme la vuelta y a colocarme de rodillas frente a él. Me enjabona el cuerpo con dedicación. Masajeando cada milímetro de mi piel. Prestando especial cuidado en mis dolorosas partes íntimas. Tras aclarar los restos de jabón, me insta a salir para ayudarme a secarme con una toalla.

– Espérame tumbada en la cama con las piernas abiertas, quiero darme un banquete con tu lindo coño. – Me quita la toalla en la que estoy envuelta y lleva su mano entre mis piernas enredando sus dedos entre mi vello púbico. Tira de él, abriendo los labios de mi sexo con los dedos, e introduce un dedo dentro de mí. Tengo que apoyarme en sus brazos para no caerme. Empieza a entrarme el pánico. Solo hay una forma en la que podría reconocerme. Aunque quizás no lo recuerde. Solo espero que no se acuerde de mi mancha de nacimiento. Aunque creo que eso es algo imposible. Hago lo que me dice. Regreso a la habitación pero me siento con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama. Me ha retirado la humedad del pelo con una toalla, pero aún lo tengo mojado. Agarro la sabana y vuelvo a cubrirme, sujetándola con mis manos, mientras espero a que vuelva. Cuando vuelve lleva una toalla en torno a sus caderas. Cuando la retira puedo ver cuáles son sus intenciones. Por la forma en que me mira, no necesito que me diga nada, me dejo caer hacia atrás mientras flexiono mis piernas a la vez que las abro para él, mientras mantengo la sabana sobre mi cuerpo.

– Es como desenvolver un regalo de navidad – Dice mientras tira suavemente de la sabana desde los pies de la cama, para ir mostrando poco a poco mi desnudez. –¡No quiero que te muevas! ¿De acuerdo?

Asiento con la cabeza, a la vez que sin darme cuenta hecho mis brazos hacia atrás. Me mira extrañado pero parece no darle demasiada importancia, además de que tengo la sensación de que le gusta mi gesto sumiso.

Noto el movimiento del colchón cuando se sube a la cama, colocándose de rodillas entre mis piernas. Me mira a los ojos, a la vez que deposita sus manos sobre la cara interna de mis muslos. No retira en ningún momento su mirada de la mía, animándome a que yo tampoco lo haga. Muy despacio va deslizando sus manos ejerciendo una ligera presión en mis muslos. Justo cuando va a llegar a rozar mi sexo desnudo, retira las manos ofreciéndome una sonrisa seductora, mientras se inclina sobre mí, buscando el contacto con mi boca. Tiendo mis manos hacia él, colocándolas en su nuca para atraerle hacia mí, buscando el contacto de sus labios en los míos. Le animo a que abra su boca para permitirme introducir mi lengua en la suya. Incluso me sorprendo a mí misma por lanzarme de esa manera a la piscina, mi lengua baila con la suya, mientras mis manos recorren su espalda, estirando todo lo que puedo los brazos para llegar hasta su trasero, empujándole contra mi sexo a la vez que alzo mis caderas.

– Eres una descarada – Me dice contra mis labios. – ¿Lo sabías?

Le sonrío mientras vuelvo a empujar mis caderas contra él, apretando sus nalgas con mis manos, por lo que me gano una cachetada en el muslo derecho, consiguiendo que se intensifique el cosquilleo que tengo entre las piernas.

– Tú lo has querido – Me dice mientras se ríe con los ojos. Como si adivinase mis pensamientos, con la misma mano con la que acaba de darme un cachete, rodea el muslo para llegar a mi entrepierna, y deslizar un dedo entre mis pliegues.– ¡Estas completamente empapada!. – Me dice. – ¡Y apenas te he tocado!. – Me mira sorprendido sonriéndome. – Me muero de ganas por probar tu sabor. Aun lo recuerdo cuando te tumbe sobre la mesa de reuniones. – Automáticamente me acuerdo de aquello, siento fuego en mi rostro, arrancando una sonrisa en el suyo.

Abandona mi sexo palpitante para volver a buscar mi boca tomando completamente el control. Me besa apasionadamente, mientras sus manos se ahuecan en mis pechos masajeándolos y torturando a mis doloridos pezones, de lo erectos que están. Abandona mi boca y sin despegar sus labios de mi piel, baja por mi cuello hasta mi pecho. Realiza círculos alrededor de mis pezones, los succiona, los atrapa como si tratara de memorizarlos con su boca, primero con uno y después con el otro.

No puedo dejar de moverme. Mi cuerpo se arquea con cada caricia, con cada una de las cosas que me hace con su boca. Sé que me ha pedido antes que este quieta, pero mi cuerpo se mueve sin que yo pueda controlarlo. Me muerdo la lengua tratando de no gritar. Repta sobre mí para volver a quedar a mi altura.

– Grita todo lo que quieras. No te cortes, – me sonríe. – Nadie puede oírte.

Tras decirme eso comienza a descender de nuevo por mi cuerpo. Da un pequeño beso en cada uno de mis pezones, apenas es una caricia para pasar de largo y tras entretenerse un momento en mi ombligo su boca continua su camino. Enreda su nariz entre mi vello.

– Me gusta como hueles cuando estas excitada – Me besa en el centro de mi monte de Venus, mientras sus manos obligan a mis piernas a abrirse más. – Me gusta tu coñito sonrosado y completamente excitado por mi culpa – Desliza un dedo a lo largo de mi sexo, levanto un poco la cabeza al darme cuenta de que se ha detenido. Está mirándome fijamente entre las piernas mientras las sujeta firmemente. Comienza a acercarse despacio. Parece tener la mirada fija en un punto.

– ¡Edward!. – Le miro asustada. Acaricia suavemente mi marca de nacimiento - ¡Edward!. – Siento las lágrimas a punto de llegar a mis ojos.

– ¿Bella?. – Vuelve a reptar sobre mí, buscando mi mirada. – ¡Princesa!. – Las lágrimas que están comenzando a caer me delatan. Cierro los ojos tratando de retenerlas.

– Edward – Le miro asustada, tras abrir los ojos. Ha desaparecido de sus ojos el deseo, y en su lugar veo la ira que a la que tanto temía. Tengo la boca completamente seca. – Intente decírtelo varias veces, pero no sé por qué no pude. ¿Por qué crees que intente renunciar en dos ocasiones?. – Le recuerdo. – Me daba miedo tu reacción. Que me rechazaras por…

– ¿Qué te rechazaría?. – Me interrumpe a la vez que atrapa mis muñecas alzándolas por encima de mi cabeza. Se ha sentado a horcajadas sobre mí, dejándome completamente inmovilizada.

– Cuándo fui a la entrevista no sabía que era tu empresa y la de Emmett – Trato de sonar convincente. Porque además es toda la verdad.

– ¿No lo sabías?. – Me pregunta ladeando la cabeza, pero sé que es más una pregunta retórica.

– No. – Cierro los ojos. – ¡Te lo juro!.– Vuelvo a abrirlos y mis lágrimas comienzan a caer silenciosas por mis mejillas. – Me marche de Londres para poder demostrarle a mi hermano, perdón, – me río por mi confusión. – A mi padre, que podía encontrar un trabajo sin necesidad de que me enchufase en ninguna de sus empresas. Empresas de las cuales nunca me habla, por cierto. Cuando te giraste y me miraste, – Cierro los ojos mientras pienso como explicarme, para abrirlos inmediatamente después. – Cuando te acercaste a mí me di cuenta de que no me habías reconocido. No quise decirte nada, porque si te decía que era la hermana. – Me quedo en silencio. – No la hermana no, – no puedo evitar sonreír, – porque tu sabias perfectamente que soy hija de Emmett. Siempre lo has sabido, ¿verdad?. – Puedo ver por su mirada que no me equivoco. – He vivido siempre a la sombra. La pobre hermana pequeña, cuya madre muere en un trágico accidente y su padre desaparece de la faz de la tierra. Aunque esto último me daba igual. Siempre pensé que era mejor así. – Adivino por su mirada que le ha sorprendido mi último comentario. – Sabia que si te decía quién era te verías obligado a contratarme, y no quería eso. – Continuó explicándome. – Quería demostrar que… – me interrumpo yo misma. – además me daba vergüenza recordar lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Sabes que nunca le conté nada a Emmett.

– ¡Quizás deberías haberlo hecho!. – Me dice. – También deberías contarle lo que acaba de ocurrir aquí. Por eso no quisiste aquel día que te viese conmigo. ¿Verdad?. – Asiento con la cabeza. Sé que se refiere al día que volvíamos de la Maison, la misma donde estamos ahora mismo. – ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?. ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que eras la hermana de Emmett?. No, claro porque además como un estúpido te hable de ti misma. ¡Cómo no me di cuenta de nada!. – Me mira con rabia contenida. Sigo aprisionada bajo su cuerpo pero afloja un poco la presión de sus manos en mis muñecas, permitiendo así que la sangre fluya por ellas.

– Creo que lo mejor será que me marche. – Le digo, mientras hago un intento inútil se salir de debajo de él. – Esta todo al día, tanto aquí como en las oficinas de Seattle. No le contare nada a Emmett. No me gustaría que rompieseis una amistad de tantos años por mi estupidez. – Cuando se da cuenta de que estoy tratando de levantarme, vuelve a sujetarme las muñecas y acerca su rostro al mío.

– ¡Date la vuelta y ponte a cuatro patas!. – Le miro asustada, libera mis manos y se yergue con las piernas abiertas sobre mis caderas, dejándome espacio a la vez, para poder hacer lo que me pide. – ¡Esto no se ha acabado! ¡Me perteneces Bella!. Te lo dije. Me da exactamente igual que seas la hija de Emmett. Voy a seguir follándote donde, cuando y como quiera. – Comienza a acariciarse. – Ahora haz lo que te he dicho.

Lentamente me doy la vuelta, pero cuando voy a ponerme de rodillas para adoptar la postura que me ha indicado, alza mis caderas con brusquedad a la vez que separa mis labios vaginales para introducir de golpe dos dedos que se van abriendo según entra en mi interior. Apoyo mis antebrazos en el colchón para prepararme a lo que vendrá después. Sin previo aviso, retira sus dedos y se introduce en mí de un solo golpe. Aun no estoy del todo preparada, lo que hace que mi cuerpo rechace la invasión además de estar dolorido por nuestra sesión anterior.

Comienza a moverse con rapidez mientras me sujeta firmemente por las caderas, alzándome casi en volandas. En un momento dado una de sus manos se desliza hacia mi clítoris, lo presiona con fuerza consiguiendo que así mi cuerpo reaccione a sus embestidas, acoplándose como si nuestros cuerpos fuesen las piezas de un puzle, ajustándose perfectamente una a la otra. Mis manos se agarran con fuerza las sabanas, amarrándose a ellas intentando contener sus embestidas que cada vez van subiendo en intensidad.

– ¡Edward!. – Grito su nombre cuando siento como si estuviese a punto de caer en picado consiguiendo así perder las pocas fuerzas que tengo.

Dándose cuenta de mi estado, vuelve a sujetarme firmemente por las caderas a la vez que todo se torna en un frenético baile de gritos y jadeos envueltos en sudor.

Cuando se desploma sobre mí, lo hace envolviendo mis pechos con sus manos. Aprisionándolos con posesión. Nuestras respiraciones poco a poco van volviendo a la normalidad.

– El lunes en la oficina te explicare cuáles son tus nuevas funciones – Se aparta de mí para girarme de espaldas y mirándome a los ojos continúa hablándome. – Me gusta más cuando usas falda, así puedo tener libre acceso a ti. – Hace un barrido con sus ojos por mi cuerpo, mientras desliza su mano entre mis pechos, acariciando también el colgante, para acabar deteniéndola en mi vientre – ¡Eres mía Bella!. No le dirás nada de esto a tu padre. – Me mira intensamente, mientras me da sus instrucciones. – De momento tampoco le diremos que trabajas para mí. Se lo contaremos poco antes de Navidad. Yo te diré cuando y como se lo contaras. ¿De acuerdo?. – Asiento con la cabeza pero no digo nada. – ¿De acuerdo?. – Repite impaciente al no obtener una respuesta verbal por mi parte.

– De acuerdo. – Consigo decir al fin a la vez que asiento nuevamente con mi cabeza. Se levanta y comienza a vestirse dejándome sola en la cama.

– Te veo el lunes. – Me dice sin girarse a mirarme. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedo allí tumbada, hecha un ovillo, ni siquiera me he molestado en cubrirme con la sabana. Sé que debería levantarme. Secarme el pelo, puesto que aun esta mojado. No esperaba una buena reacción por su parte, pero mi lado romántico esperaba que se lo tomase de otra manera. Cuando finalmente me levanto es cuando siento mis partes íntimas más doloridas que antes. Me pongo lo primero que encuentro y tras guardar en una bolsa el cojín con la prueba de lo que acaba de suceder salgo de allí lo más rápido posible. Cuando llego al aparcamiento, me encuentro con que el Volvo de Edward aún está aparcado al lado del mío. Camino deprisa hasta mi choche, al girarme antes de abrir la puerta, alzo la mirada y lo veo en la puerta por donde acabo de salir. No quiero hablar con él. Solo quiero estar sola, así que antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar me monto en el coche y arranco lo más deprisa que soy capaz.

Quiero refugiarme en la soledad de mi casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Santo Dios, él ya sabe que es ella, yo de verdad igual que Bella, mi lado romántico esperaba que él fuera diferente, pero no fue así y creo chicas que no deberían esperar ese lado porque creo que Edward no lo tiene, ese lado es inexplorado para él… pero no les digo más sigan en sintonía. Besos.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia_ _ **… Si saben cómo quitarle a Edward a S. Meyer díganmelo por favor. jajaja**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 **Música:**

 _Halo – Beyonce._

 **(*.) CAPITULO 14 (*.)**

 **POV EDWARD**

La veo arrancar el coche a toda velocidad. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo como los dos que acabo de tener con Bella. A pesar de estar dolorida y asustada, se ha entregado a mí en cuerpo y alma y yo me he marchado, dejándola sola en la habitación. ¡Cómo no me di cuenta de que era ella!.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que la conocía, que la había visto en alguna parte, pero como siempre ignoraba mis intuiciones. Por una parte me gustaría ir tras ella. Porque sé que ella no es como las demás. Sé perfectamente que ella es especial. Ha sido la primera vez que desvirgo a una mujer.

Recuerdo aquella ocasión en la casa de su padre, cuantas veces me he arrepentido de no tomar lo que me ofrecía, aunque sé que en ese momento hice lo correcto. ¡Pero ahora ella es mía!. ¡Es mía de verdad!. Camino despacio hasta mi coche, jugando con el mando, lanzándolo al aire con una mano, para después atraparlo con la otra.

Me detengo a mitad camino y observo mis manos, no puedo evitar recordar donde han estado, que es lo que han acariciado. Estoy deseando sentir su boca en mi polla, estrenar su estrecho culito. Solo de pensarlo, ya estoy experimentando una erección, como cada vez que imaginaba como me internaría en ella, mientras estaba resolviendo ese maldito asunto de Nueva York. Isabel y Bella la misma persona. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante su presencia. La había reconocido, aunque mis ojos no. Mientras conduzco de vuelta, me llama Emmett, me imagino que para interesarse por mi vuelta a Seattle.

– He llegado esta madrugada – Le cuento nada más descolgar. – Al final se pudo solucionar el problema y …

– No. – Me interrumpe. – No te llamo por eso. He visto el informe que has elaborado y el currículum de la persona que has dejado al frente. Creo que hará un buen papel.

– Pues tú dirás. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?. – Si supiese lo que acabo de hacerle a su hija. Sé que me daría un buen derechazo. Pero no puedo evitarlo, ahora que la he probado, no puedo dejarla marchar sin más. Necesito más de ella.

– Veras. – Empieza a explicarse como si le costase arrancar. Le dejo que siga a su ritmo. – No te había contado nada porque no quería involucrarte en esto pero, después de algo que ha pasado hoy, ya empiezo a estar realmente preocupado. – Me mantengo en silencio permitiendo que se explique. – Justo el día que salimos los dos juntos a Nueva York, tuve una fuerte discusión con Bella. Descubrí que llevaba uno de esos colgantes que simbolizan la entrega de la virginidad. Me dijo que había conocido a alguien pero no quiso darme más detalles. Sé que está trabajando, pero no sé con quién. – Le escucho en silencio, no quiero decir nada para no delatarme. – Sé que trabaja como secretaria para vete tú a saber que gilipollas. – Si, el gilipollas que no se entera de nada soy yo. Pero mejor no se lo digo. Me río por dentro por lo estúpido de la situación. – ¡Tengo miedo a que la hagan daño!.

– Emmett me dijiste que tiene 23 años. Es un poco mayor para que sea virgen, ¿No te parece?. – Me siento un poco mal. Soy yo el que no hace ni 2 horas la ha desvirgado.

– No te burles. ¡Se perfectamente que lo es!. – La fe que exhala de sus palabras no me hace dudar en ningún momento que lo cree de verdad.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?.

– Porque siempre hemos hablado de todo. – Es evidente que últimamente no. Me digo a mí mismo.

–Sí, pero quizás le de vergüenza hablar de esas cosas contigo. Eres su padre aunque ella crea que eres su hermano, cosa que deberías solucionar. – Suspiro sintiéndome un poco culpable. Ya conoce la verdad y fue gracias a una indiscreción mía. Claro, que en ese momento no sabía que era ella. Me llevo la mano a la frente mientras conduzco, por lo irrisorio de la situación. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Mientras vuelvo a sujetar el volante con las dos manos. – ¡Deberías contarle la verdad! ¡Ser sincero con ella, Emmett!. – Le ánimo. O le grito, como mejor parezca.

– Sí, tengo que reunir el valor necesario, aunque sé que cuando lo haga probablemente la pierda. – Escucho como es ahora el quien suspira. – Aquel día cuando discutimos en su casa, me dijo que tuviese mis propios hijos. – Le escucho reírse entre dientes. – Necesito que investigues donde trabaja, con quien sale, cuando vuelve. Todo. – Quiero calmarle pero no me deja. Sigue hablando sin parar. – Además, hace cinco minutos la he llamado. Se me ha echado a llorar. No paraba de decirme que era una estúpida por haber confiado en él. – Se queda callado. – ¡Estoy saliendo para el aeropuerto!.

– ¡Creo que estas exagerando! ¿Cuántas veces no has hecho tú lo mismo con una mujer?. – Cuando termino de decir mis palabras, me doy cuenta de que me he equivocado al decirlas. Han sido completamente inapropiadas.

– Tienes razón es mejor que encargue la investigación a una empresa ajena a nosotros. Si tiene problemas, no quiero que nadie sepa que es lo que la ocurre. – Le escucho moverse al otro lado de la línea. – Escúchame Edward. Ella no es cualquiera. ¡Es mi hija! – Su voz es completamente desgarradora.

– No. – Le digo. – Tienes razón – Déjame que yo mismo me encargue. – Necesito controlar esa investigación para que no pueda llegar hasta mí. – No, es necesario que vengas. Si quieres puedo acercarme a su casa. Tengo su dirección, tú mismo me la diste. Incluso tengo el juego de llaves de su casa. Si quieres voy ahora mismo.

– No. – Me interrumpe. – Es mi hija. Puede que no haya hecho las cosas bien, pero tengo que velar por ella. – Puedo sentir el dolor en su voz. – Puede que no hiciese bien las cosas en su momento. – Vuelve a insistirme. – Sé que no puedes entenderme por qué no eres padre. No sabes lo que se siente. Creo que es hora que empiece a ejercer como tal. Más vale tarde que nunca.

Me cuelga, dejándome con un regusto extraño en la boca. Todo lo que me ha dicho es verdad.

 **POV BELLA…**

Aparco mi coche a un par de calles de distancia de casa. Aunque puedo hacerlo en mi propio edificio, no quiero hacerlo. Si a Edward le diese por venir a buscarme, al no ver el coche en el caso de que el portal estuviese abierto, quiero pensar que cejaría en su empeño en intentar llamar al timbre. Esta vez ni por respeto a los vecinos tengo pensado abrirle la puerta.

Según entro en mi casa, tras dejar el bolso en la cocina me dirijo directamente a mi cuarto. No me molesto siquiera en apagar el móvil. Solo utilizo el IPhone de la empresa. Al final decidí desviar las llamadas entrantes del mío personal a este último. De repente siento de nuevo unas ganas terribles de llorar.

Hace un momento he hablado con Emmett. Sé que no debería haberme echado a llorar cuando he hablado con él, pero no lo he podido evitar. Sé que se ha debido de quedar muy preocupado. ¡Cómo me gustaría poder hablar con él!. Contarle todo lo que me pasa, pero no quiero que estropee su relación con Edward. Nunca debí permitir que él y yo llegásemos al punto en el que nos encontramos.

Una paz interior recorre todo mi cuerpo cuando traspaso la puerta de mi habitación. ¡Estoy en casa!.

Mi cuarto está pintado en tonos verdosos, y en lugar de haber un cabecero, este lo forma un gran mural pintado en la pared de dos árboles formando una especie de arco, entrelazando sus ramas. Me recuerda al jardín de la casa de mi casa en Londres. El colchón, colocado sobre un somier abatible, sobre el que tengo un montón de almohadas y cojines, preside la habitación.

Saco de la bolsa el cojín con las pruebas de lo que acabo de hacer con Edward. Lo dejo sobre otro chaiselongue tapizado en tonos verdosos a juego con el color de las paredes, juntó con una lámpara de pie cuya tulipa tiene incrustadas siluetas de hojas, que cuando está encendida da un toque de alegría a la habitación. Aunque no es precisamente así como me siento ahora mismo.

Me dirijo al baño situado frente a la puerta, que dejo abierta. Es un espacio completamente funcional. Un lavabo doble, a la izquierda de la puerta frente a la ducha y alineada a esta una bañera, separadas entre si por una mampara transparente, y por último el retrete, el cual está escondido tras una pared que separa el lugar donde se encuentra este y el espacio del lavabo. En la esquina que forman esa pared, junto con la encimera del lavabo y el espejo siempre tengo un pequeño jarrón con tulipanes incrustados entre palitos de canela.

Como los que compre el día que vino Edward a buscarme para llevarme a jugar al golf. Tengo la sensación de que hubiesen pasado años desde entonces.

Me doy una ducha de agua caliente. Sé que tengo que quitarme de mi cuerpo las huellas que las manos de Edward han dejado en mi piel. Sé que quitármelo de la cabeza no va a ser tan fácil. Voy a necesitar algo más que agua y jabón.

A pesar de que nunca me había sentido tan bien y tan segura como cuando estaba entre sus brazos, se perfectamente que todo esto es una locura. Sé que por una parte tengo que acabar con todo esto, pero por otra no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.

Cuando salgo de la ducha, un cubículo de algo más de un metro de largo por uno de ancho, con el suelo cubierto por una tarima de madera, al ir a recoger la toalla para envolverme con ella, tengo una vista de mi cuerpo desnudo reflejado en el espejo situado frente a mí, perpendicular a la encimera de mármol que rodea los dos lavabos. Me giro a derecha e izquierda una y otra vez observando mi cuerpo con atención. Tengo las marcas de los dedos de él en mi cadera. Me llevo mis manos a mi boca por la sorpresa, para después deslizarlas a lo largo de la cadena de la que cuelga el colgante, desde que me lo regalo no me lo he quitado en ningún momento, levanto los brazos con la intención de quitármelo pero al instante las dejo caer a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, lo que hace que me de la risa. Tiene razón y realmente soy suya, de hecho estoy marcada por el.

Me envuelvo en la toalla y tras secarme el pelo, me dirijo al vestidor para ponerme un conjunto de camiseta y culotte a juego de raso en un tono nude. La calefacción general de edificio está demasiado alta como para abrigarse dentro de casa. Tras desayunar un par de sándwiches que me he comprado antes de subir, me voy a la cama. Tengo todo el cuerpo dolorido después de tanta actividad física.

Cuando me siento en la cama, antes de acostarme, me digo a mi misma que tengo que terminar con esta locura de inmediato. Reúno el valor suficiente y me quito el colgante. Siento como si me hubiesen arrancado un brazo o una pierna. No puedo dejarlo de lado. Me quedo dormida con el colgante entre mis manos, bajo la almohada. Al despertar, me parece escuchar voces procedentes del salón. Las ignoro completamente. Deduzco que son alucinaciones producto de la falta de la ingesta de alimento suficiente durante las últimas semanas. La verdad es que últimamente no estoy comiendo como debería.

Me levanto con la intención de prepararme algo para cenar. Son más de las 7 de la tarde. Me pongo una bata corta de encaje rosado por encima sin abrochar.

A medida que avanzo por el pasillo, una voz en concreto se vuelve más nítida. La puerta del salón esta medio entornada. En seguida logro reconocer la familiar voz de Emmett. ¿Cuándo ha venido? Corro acerco hacia el umbral de la puerta.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?. – Le digo desde la puerta. Esta sentado en el chaiselongue, con los codos apoyados relajadamente sobre sus rodillas y hablando con alguien al que no puedo ver desde donde estoy.

– ¡Hola peque!. – Hace tiempo que no me llamaba así. Lo hacía siempre cuando era pequeña para que corriese a donde estaba él y sentarme en sus rodillas. Sin importarme que estoy casi medio desnuda y descalza corro hacia él.

Me besa la coronilla de la cabeza mientras sus brazos me envuelven protectores. En ese momento ya no me importa que no me haya contado la verdad. Decido no juzgarle y esperar pacientemente a que, libremente quiera contármela. Escondo la cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro. Hace tanto que no nos vemos. Soy realmente consciente en este instante de lo mucho que le he echado de menos.

– ¡Ey! ¡As adelgazado!. – Me aparta ligeramente de él para mirarme a los ojos, apartándome el pelo de la cara. – ¿No has comido bien últimamente?. – Frunce el ceño, pero rápidamente cambia de tema. – Ya pensábamos que tendríamos que ir a despertarte – Me regala una de sus sonrisas. En ese instante soy consciente de que no estamos solos. – ¿Te acuerdas de Edward?. – Me pregunta. No me atrevo a girarme. No es que me de vergüenza que me vea así. Total, hace un momento estaba desnuda entre sus brazos. Muy lentamente me giro para sentarme al lado de Emmett que me envuelve con sus brazos impidiendo así que rompamos en abrazo de nuestro reencuentro. Lleva puestos unos vaqueros con una camisa azul y un jersey de pico del mismo color. La fina lana de cachemir con la que me envuelven sus brazos me hacen sentir segura.

– Si, – Le respondo mirando fijamente a Edward. – Hola – Le saludo desde los brazos protectores de Emmett. Mostrándome más tímida de lo que suele ser habitual en mí. Se encuentra sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra, se ha cambiado el traje que llevaba esta mañana por un aspecto más informal con unos vaqueros y camisa. Además se ha afeitado. Me muevo un poco arrimándome más a Emmett, consiguiendo que su brazo me rodee aún más.

– ¿No vas a saludarlo como es debido? – Me pregunta empujándome para que levante. Avanzo un par de pasos hacia él, mientras que observo cómo se pone en pie esperándome. Soy consciente de que la reacción de mi cuerpo ante él me delata. Me mira fijamente sonriéndome de forma inocente. Me doy cuenta que es un auténtico maestro en el arte de ocultar las emociones, como ya me ha demostrado en alguna ocasión. ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo delante de Emmett después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?. Da un paso hacia mí, tras lo que termino por cubrir la distancia que nos separa y me pongo de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sorprendiéndome me rodea con sus brazos alzándome del suelo, a la vez que aparta la bata hacia atrás, mostrando mis piernas desnudas. Con el movimiento la camiseta se alza un poco dejando a la vista una pequeña parte de mi cadera.

Me deja en el suelo y toma mis manos entre las suyas alzándolas hacia arriba, mientras da un paso hacia atrás para poder observarme detenidamente. Con la bata abierta y sin el sujetador, mi camiseta deja a la vista la evidencia de la reacción de mi cuerpo frente a él. Aunque me consuela que Emmett no pueda darse cuenta de nada al estar aún sentado a mis espaldas.

– ¡Cuánto has crecido!. – Me dice como si no nos hubiésemos despertado el uno al lado del otro esta misma mañana, como si no hubiese sido él quien me ha hecho el amor de forma apasionada dos veces. Me suelto de sus manos para aferrar los lados de mi bata cerrándola bruscamente.

– ¿Qué era eso?. – Dice Emmett. En algún momento se ha levantado sin que nosotros nos hayamos dado cuenta, acercándose a nosotros. Me obliga a girarme hacia él, para, tras obligarme a descruzar los brazos y poder observar así más atentamente mis caderas. Desliza unos milímetros hacia abajo el cullotte, descubriendo así las marcas de los dedos de Edward en mi piel.

Miro a Edward de reojo asustada. Me sonríe por un instante. Emmett esta tan concentrado revisando mis marcas que no se da cuenta de nada. Trato de cerrar la bata de nuevo pero Emmett tira de mí para que lo encare.

– ¡Dime Isabella!. – Me enmarca la cara con sus manos. – ¿Te han obligado a hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad?. – Veo como su mirada gris se vuelve casi transparente completamente cargada de miedo. – ¿Por eso estabas llorando cuando te he llamado esta mañana?. – Comienzo a negar con la cabeza mientras, mirándome a los ojos.

– No. – Como le explico que ha sido solo un instante pasional.

– No es para tanto – Dice de pronto Edward colocándose al lado de Emmett. Le mira fijamente mientras le pregunta. – ¿Tu nunca has sido excesivamente apasionado con una mujer?.

– Ya, pero sucede que ella es Bella y…

– Y como es tu hermana no quieres que nadie se lo monte con ella – Le interrumpe, tras lo cual se gira hacia mí, mirándome con el gesto tremendamente serio. – Bella, ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?. – ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? ¿De qué va? Le miro entrecerrando los ojos, encarándolo. Dando la espalda Emmett.

– No. – Digo a la vez que niego con la cabeza. – ¡No estoy saliendo con nadie! – grito un poco - Conocí a alguien pero está claro que me equivoque con él. – Miro fijamente a Edward mientras pronuncio mis palabras, para después girarme hacia Emmett. – Tenías razón. Perdóname por lo que te dije, realmente no lo sentía. – Siento que estoy al borde de las lágrimas.

– ¿Has roto con él?. – Emmett da por hecho que mantenía una relación con alguien después de lo que le dije la última vez que nos vimos. Cuando vio el colgante que me regalo Edward.

– No se puede romper lo que ni siquiera ha llegado comenzar – Le digo a la vez que las lágrimas luchan por salir. Veo como los dos se han fijado en que no llevo el colgante puesto, aunque por diferentes motivos.

– ¡Shh!. – Me acaricia el pelo tratando de calmarme a la vez que me abraza, lo que hace que ya no pueda más, y comience a llorar en silencio. Abro los ojos al sentir la mirada de Edward a la espalda de mi padre negándome con la cabeza.

– No pasa nada cariño. No tengo nada que perdonarte. Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo – Se aparta de mí, cuando siente que estoy más calmada, y me da un beso en la frente. – ¿Por qué no nos vamos los tres a cenar por ahí? – Mira a Edward un segundo por encima de mi hombro. – ¡Venga, vístete!. – Me da un azote en el culo empujándome hacia la puerta.

 **.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando vuelvo al salón me encuentro a Edward solo esperándome, las puertas de acceso al despacho cerradas, por lo que deduzco que Emmett está dentro. Incluso me parece oírlo hablar por teléfono. No me he puesto el colgante de la media luna que me regalo para provocarle.

– ¡Esto no se ha acabado Bella!. – Me susurra acercando su boca a mi oído para asegurarse que lo oigo perfectamente. – Te marque al regalarte el colgante y te he marcado con mis manos – Se aparta ligeramente de mí para dar un trago a la copa que tiene entre sus manos. Me mira con una intensidad que no había visto nunca en sus ojos.

– Los colgantes se pueden guardar en un cajón y las marcas de mis caderas desaparecerán con el tiempo – Le respondo mirándolo a los ojos, bajando el tono de mi voz para que Emmett no pueda oírnos al otro lado. – Intente hablar contigo, te envié señales y no supiste escucharlas. Me decepciono tanto que no me reconocieses – Exclamo a la vez que se me escapa un suspiro. – No pienso seguir trabajando para ti – Le sostengo la mirada a la vez que intento que lo que acabo de decir suene lo más indiscutible posible. – No puede acabarse nada que en realidad nunca llego comenzar – Hago un silencio tras lo que pronuncio su nombre enfatizándolo. Le doy la espalda indicándole con mi gesto que doy por terminada la discusión. Pero parece que para él no es así.

– Si, – se acerca a mí pegándose a mi cuerpo, a mi espalda pero sin tocarme. – Puedes esconder un colgante en un cajón, y las marcas desaparecerán. Pero, – me sonríe mientras me rodea y tras situarse frente a mí, comienza a deslizar un dedo por mi mandíbula. – Esta mañana te retorcías debajo de mi pidiéndome más, ahora mismo se perfectamente que me permitirías levantarte la falda y sumergirme en ti una y otra vez. – Desliza los nudillos de sus dedos por el borde de mi escote, lo que hace que mi cuerpo reaccione a sus caricias sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Siento mis pezones completamente erectos bajo la tela del vestido, el cual ahora no sé si es lo mejor que he podido hacer al ponérmelo. – Es evidente que tengo razón – Me dice para después hacer un barrido con su mirada del frontal de mi vestido.

Es un vestido negro completamente entallado hasta por debajo de mis nalgas, ajustándose a ellas a la perfección. Justo por debajo de ellas, se amplía en un vuelo que cae libre por encima de mis rodillas. Las mangas hasta el codo, son de un fino encaje que muestra mis hombros, formando bajo ellos un escote barco, extendiéndose por la totalidad de mi espalda, mostrándola en completamente así como ligeramente el nacimiento lateral de mis senos desnudos. Me he puesto por encima un abrigo también negro, cubriendo la sorpresa que le tengo preparada. Observo como mira sorprendido mis Louboutin negros con su suela roja y sus tacones de casi 10 cm que llevo puestos.

– Estoy seguro de que llevas puestas unas de esas medias con liguero que acostumbras a usar y que me gustan tanto. –Me sonríe seductoramente. – ¿Crees que soy ciego y no me fije en tus piernas desde el primer momento?. – Me aprieta la cintura con su mano izquierda, internándola por debajo de mi abrigo, y bajándola hasta abarcar mis nalgas apretándolas con fuerza, a la vez que los dedos de su otra mano perfilan mi labio inferior muy sutilmente.

No me he maquillado apenas, tan solo una línea negra en el párpado del ojo, realzando mi mirada y un poco de gloss en mis labios como siempre. He descartado las gafas y me he puesto mis lentillas, permitiendo que mis ojos muestren toda su valía. – Estas marcada por mí, porque lo dicen tus ojos y lo confirma tu cuerpo cada vez que te toco, que te miro. – Desliza su mano por mi cuello para terminar ahuecándola sobre uno de mis pechos, consiguiendo que se me escape un jadeo. – ¡No puedes evitarlo!.– Exclama riéndose entre dientes. De repente su mano se desliza hacia mi trasero, haciendo compañía a la otra, apretándome contra el mostrándome su deseo. – ¡Y yo tampoco!

Se aparta de mí, dándome a la vez la espalda, al escuchar los pasos de Emmett. Justo antes de que se abran las puertas del despacho.

– ¡Ya tenemos mesa!. – Dice él al salir del despacho, mientras se acerca a mí. Reconoce el vestido que llevo puesto y tuerce el gesto. No es del todo de su aprobación, pero calla lo que piensa. Fue el mismo quien me lo compro, por mi insistencia. Le miro pidiéndole que se abstenga de decir nada.

Bajamos los tres en silencio en el ascensor. Puedo sentir la mirada de Edward en mí, mientras me arrimo al cuerpo de Emmett buscando su protección. Automáticamente coloca su brazo sobre mi hombro acercándome a él.

No puedo evitar fijarme lo bien que le sienta a Edward la cazadora de cuero negra que lleva. Un estilo informal en el que no estoy acostumbrada a verlo muy a menudo. Me sonríe al darse cuenta de que me gusta. ¿Es que soy un maldito libro abierto para él?

– ¿Y tu coche?. – Me pregunta Emmett cuando estamos en el portal, consiguiendo que vuelva a bajar a la tierra, no tengo ni idea de donde me había ido. – Cuando he venido con Edward y no lo he visto me he dado un susto de muerte. – Me mira terriblemente preocupado, por lo que me aferro a su cintura para guiarlo hacia la calle.

– Casi le da un ataque – Dice Edward incorporándose a la conversación. – Le sugerí que subiéramos para comprobar si estabas.

– Fui directamente a tu cuarto. Dormías como cuando eras un bebe – Me mira de una forma diferente. Puedo ver un dolor inmenso en sus ojos. Recordando el pasado. Me da un beso en la punta de la nariz, lo cual me parece un gesto muy paternal.

– Lo aparque en la calle – Le explico, cambiando de conversación. No me ha gustado nada esa pena que he visto en sus ojos. – Cuando vine esta mañana no estaba el portón abierto y no me apetecía abrirlo – No es del todo la verdad. Si que estaba cerrado, pero podía haberlo abierto con el mando. No fue por eso por lo que no lo deje en mi plaza de aparcamiento. Me mira sorprendido, evidentemente ha deducido que no he dormido en casa. – No me hagas preguntas ¿sí?

– No os preocupéis – Dice de pronto Edward, interrumpiéndonos y salvándome a la vez de tener que dar explicaciones. – Vamos en el mío – Nos dice señalando su Mercedes aparcado en la puerta de mi casa.

A pesar de mi quejas Emmett me indica que me siente en el puesto del copiloto, para lo cual me abre diligentemente la puerta para después sentarse él en el asiento trasero. Les oigo hablar aunque no presto atención a la conversación. Para cuándo me doy cuenta un aparca coches me abre la puerta a la vez que me tiende la mano amablemente para ayudarme a salir.

Miro hacia arriba para admirar el edificio frente al que nos hemos detenido. Es un hotel de 5 estrellas gran lujo situado en pleno corazón financiero de la ciudad. Al norte de Seattle.

– Es uno de los hoteles de Carlisle – Me dice Emmett a la vez que me ofrece su brazo. No dudo en aceptarlo. Subimos por una escalinata, para acceder por la puerta principal. Edward nos sigue de cerca.

– Buenas noches señor Swan – Nos saluda un hombre con un elegante uniforme. Sin duda uno de los responsables del hotel, con un ligero acento caucásico. – Señorita – Se dirige a mí. – Señor Cullen – Saluda a Edward, que se ha detenido a mi lado.

– Buenas noches Eliam – Le saludan los dos tendiéndole la mano. – Ella es mi hermana Isabella. – Le sonrió a modo de saludo, mientras me abrazo al brazo de Emmett. – Disculpa que te llamase con tan poco tiempo de reacción.

– No se preocupen. Ya sabe que para los amigos del Señor Cullen siempre tenemos hueco. – Nos dice servicialmente. – Acompáñenme, por favor

Nos guía atravesando la recepción cubierta de espejos negros, hasta la zona de los ascensores. Tras acceder a uno de ellos puedo comprobar que estamos dentro de una cabina de cristal y con vistas a la calle. Observo como el hombrecillo del traje introduce un código en el panel de mandos del ascensor para ponerlo en marcha. Disfruto del ascenso, hasta que este se detiene tras escuchar el toque de las correspondientes campanillas.

Accedemos directamente a un vestíbulo donde hay situadas una serie de mesas altas con sus correspondientes taburetes. Se escucha una suave música al piano de fondo amortiguando las voces de las personas que se encuentran congregadas allí tomando una copa. La suave y melódica voz de _Elvis Costelo_ con su _"She"_ inunda nuestros oídos. Siento la mirada de Edward clavada en mi nuca, mientras caminamos por una moqueta que amortigua nuestras pisadas.

Tras un suave chasqueo de los dedos de Eliam, el hombrecillo del traje, con el brazo alzado por encima de su cabeza, un solicito camarero entra en escena para hacerse cargo de mi abrigo y las cazadoras de ellos. No puedo evitar mirar a Edward por el rabillo del ojo para disfrutar de su cara de sorpresa. Emmett encabeza la marcha siguiendo a Eliam que presto, supongo, nos dirige a nuestra mesa. Yo le sigo de cerca, y pegado a mi espalda Edward.

– ¡Eres una descarada! – medio grita en mi oído. Me giro a mirarlo para sonreírle triunfal sin dejar de caminar. La mirada de deseo y furia contenida me dice que tarde o temprano voy a pagar mi osadía. Pero en realidad no me importa.

– Eso ya me lo dijiste esta mañana – Le respondo sonriente girándome levemente de nuevo.

– Debería llevarte a una habitación para darte una buena azotaina – Me giro hacia el tras pararme en seco, con lo que se choca con mi cuerpo y no le queda más remedio que rodearme con sus brazos por la cintura. Huele incluso mejor que esta mañana. – Quizás debería hacerlo aquí mismo. Tumbarte sobre mis rodillas. – Cierra los ojos, poniendo cara de placer. Supongo que se lo está imaginando en su cabeza.

– Le informo a su señoría que no llevo ropa interior – Doy un paso hacia atrás liberándome de sus brazos. Es una mentira a medias. No llevo sujetador pero si unas minúsculas braguitas que no marcan nada. Me mira con los ojos encendidos por el deseo. Antes de que me pueda contestar, acelero el paso para alcanzar a Emmett y a Eliam.

Atravesamos el restaurante bordeando una serie de mesas cubiertas por manteles de hilo bordados en tonos crema. Las sillas tapizadas en terciopelo negro, crean un delicioso contraste. En los platos está grabada la C de Cullen, en un fino trazo redondeado de color dorado. Tanto la cubertería como la cristalería, le dan el toque clásico al lugar en comparación a las lámparas de cristal negro que cuelgan del techo, así como los apliques a juego atornillados a las paredes. Tras atravesar una puerta corredera, llegamos a un reservado, donde centrada hay una mesa montada para tres al detalle. A través de un gran ventanal del suelo al techo, podemos disfrutar de unas fantásticas vistas, en la fría noche madrileña de Noviembre.

– Y cuéntame Bella – Dice de pronto Edward, una vez que el camarero ha repartido las cartas y ha salido discretamente detrás de la puerta corredera sin apenas hacer ruido. – Según tu hermano, estás trabajando. – Me sorprende como puede disimular que es con él con quien estoy trabajando. Me mira fijamente mientras espera mi respuesta. Contengo las ganas que tengo de levantarme y darle una buena bofetada.

– Si, – le respondo sin levantar la mirada de la carta, que ni siquiera he empezado a leer. – Pero he renunciado esta misma semana – Le miro directamente a los ojos, para después seguir a lo mío.

– ¿Qué ha pasado Bella? – Dice Emmett, mirándome con atención. Puedo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos.

– Como sabes, – miro primero a Edward y después a Emmett, porque en realidad se lo estoy contando a este último, – he estado los últimos tres meses sin apenas tener tiempo para mí, me he dado cuenta que no tenía que dejar que me explotasen de esa manera. Así que – sonrió y me encojo de hombros. – He renunciado.

– ¡Que coincidencia! – Exclama Edward exageradamente sonriente. Tanto es así que Emmett como yo le miramos sorprendidos, aunque yo también comienzo a estar furiosa. Me mira sabiendo que si no fuese por mi padre presente, ya me hubiese marchado. En realidad nunca hubiese venido.

La entrada del camarero interrumpe nuestra conversación. No tengo ganas de pensar en lo que quiero cenar, así que dejo que Emmett decida por mí.

– ¿Por qué has dicho eso, Edward?. – Dice Emmett retomando la conversación donde la habíamos dejado.

– Pues porque mi secretaria renuncio hace un par de semanas, y tengo un auténtico caos en la oficina. ¡Emmett es perfecto!. – Le mira primero a él para después dirigirse a mí. Yo solita le he preparado la encerrona en la que me ha metido.

– Bella. Decidido – Lo da todo por sentado. ¡Como siempre! – Yo estoy sin secretaria y tú sin trabajo – Hace una pausa para mirar primero a Emmett y después a mí– Te vienes a trabajar con nosotros ¿Qué te parece Emmett?. – Le sonríe divertido. – ¿No te parece perfecto?.

– No sé. – Dice Emmett para después mirarme evaluando mi reacción, y posa su mano sobre la mía. – Sabes perfectamente que no necesitas trabajar – Voy a protestar pero levanta su otra mano para llevar sus dedos a sus labios, haciéndome callar, agacha la cabeza mientras acaricia el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar, vuelve a mirarme fijamente. Nuevamente el camarero nos interrumpe para servirnos el vino. Se lo da a probar a Emmett y tras su aprobación nos sirven a los tres. Edward me mira confundido, siempre que he ido con él a algún sitio le he dicho que no bebía, pero lo hacía para evitar mostrarme demasiado desinhibida. En la única ocasión en la que bebí fue cuando me llevo por primera vez a la _Maison_ , y no bebí demasiado. Ni siquiera estoy segura de sí me vio beber aquel coctel en el Club de golf. Ahora mismo ya me da igual. Cojo la copa con mi mano derecha y pruebo un sorbo del vino, a la vez que cierro los ojos para degustarlo.

– ¿Qué te parece?. – Me pregunta Emmett, tras lo que Edward me mira más sorprendido aun.

– ¡Sabes que los Sauternes son mis favoritos! – Le sonrío, mientras dejo la copa sobre la mesa.

– Es una experta – Susurra Emmett.

– No le hagas caso Edward. – Le digo cruzando las piernas, a la vez que me reclino contra el respaldo. Le miro fijamente, sabiendo que mis movimientos no le han pasado desapercibidos. – Solo se lo que me gusta y lo que no. Además no estoy acostumbrada a beber. – Cosa que es cierta. – Se me sube en seguida a la cabeza.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras el camarero vuelve a entrar con nuestra cena. Sonrío a Emmett al ver los lomos de atún rojo aderezado con salsa teriyaki. Mi padre se ha decantado por un tartar de pulpo que tiene una pinta estupenda y Edward por un pato a la plancha con una salsa muy similar a la mía.

Por un momento pienso que se han olvidado de la absurda idea de Edward, pero cuando terminamos la cena y estamos esperando los postres, la mano de Emmett apoyada de nuevo sobre la mía, me dice que no hemos terminado.

– Bella. – Pronuncia mi nombre llamando mi atención. Me giro para mirarle a los ojos esperando a que me diga lo que me tenga que decir. – Te críe de forma que fueses independiente y se perfectamente que puedes conseguir todo lo que te propongas. Si quieres trabajar con Edward – Chasquea la lengua, a la vez que ladea ligeramente la cabeza. – Estoy de acuerdo. La empresa es tan tuya como mía. Sabes que todo lo que tengo es también tuyo. – Voy a protestar pero alzando su otra mano, me pide que no diga nada. – Si quieres buscar trabajo por otro lado, no tengo objeción alguna. – Se calla durante un segundo mientras mira hacia mi mano, pensando lo que va a decir a continuación. – Aunque egoístamente preferiría que trabajases en alguna de nuestras empresas. – Dice al fin alzando la mirada hacia mí. Sé que se refiere a sus sociedades y las de sus amigos. – A que te pongas a buscar trabajo por ahí. Ya sabes que no me importa si prefieres vivir en Seattle como si quisieras regresar a casa, a Londres, conmigo.

Coloco mi otra mano sobre la suya y sin darme cuenta acabo aceptando el trabajo que llevo desempeñando desde hace casi un año. Por la mirada de satisfacción que veo en el rostro de Edward, no me cabe duda del gol que se acaba de marcar. Seguiré trabajando para él. Veo la lujuria instalada en sus ojos. Se perfectamente que elaborar informes, acudir a reuniones o tener que acompañarlo a alguno de sus viajes no van a ser mis únicas obligaciones.

– ¿Siempre te sales con la tuya?. – Le pregunto cuando Emmett nos deja solos para ir al baño.

– Siempre. – Me dice. – Ya te irás acostumbrado – Remata con una sonrisa.

Cuando regresa mi padre lo hace con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No puedo evitar preguntarme que es lo que le estará pasando por esa cabeza suya.

– ¡Edward!. – Le mira a la vez que se sienta en su sitio. Ya hemos terminado los postres y ellos están tomándose una copa.

– ¿Podrías acompañar a Bella a casa?. – Le pregunta a la vez que apura su copa de golpe, dejando después el vaso en su sitio sobre la mesa. Miro hacia mi padre sorprendida, pero no se da cuenta de mi mirada.

-Claro – Le responde Edward, el cual me mira con gesto divertido. Miro a uno y a otro más sorprendida si cabe. Sin saberlo, mi propio padre me está poniendo para Edward en bandeja de plata.

– Aunque se me acaba de ocurrir una idea – Dice mirándome a mí. ¡Mierda!, pienso para mis adentros, esto puede acabar mal. Emmett asiente con la cabeza, indicándole que continúe.

– Bella. – Se dirige a mí. – ¿Cuánto hace que no sales a bailar?. – Me mira con esos ojos negros seductores que tiene. Voy a contestar, decir que no quiero ir con él a ningún sitio, que prefiero irme a casa pero Emmett me lo impide.

– ¡Sí!. – Dice con énfasis mirándome directamente, para luego dirigiéndose a él. – Llévatela por ahí – En ese momento suena el móvil de Emmett. Lo saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Ha recibido un mensaje y tras leerlo y contestar se dirige a Edward.– Edward ¿Te importa si?. – Hace un pequeño silencio. – ¿Ya sabes?– Baja un poco el tono de su voz para que yo no pueda oírlo, pero lo escucho perfectamente. – ¿Llevo a tu casa a alguien?.

– No, por supuesto. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? – Escondo la cara entre mis manos, mientras apoyo los codos en la mesa. ¡Mi padre tiene vida sexual!. Nunca le he conocido una novia.

– ¿Te importa que Edward duerma esta noche en tu casa?. – Me pregunta Emmett después de mirar a Edward alzando las cejas, haciéndole entender que la cosa puede ir para largo.

– ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?. – Le pregunto.

– No. – Me dice de forma escueta.

– Vale, no hace falta que me des explicaciones. – Ya he deducido que lo que tenga con quien sea es solo algo temporal.

– Sabes que no me importa que traigas, – le digo, me está dando un poco de vergüenza. – Ya sabes que vengas con alguien a casa.

– Tu casa es sagrada – Me dice enmarcando mi cara con sus manos. – El día que lleve a alguien será algo serio. Aunque no creo que eso suceda nunca.

– ¿Porque?. – Me angustia saber que quizás yo fui el resultado de una desilusión, ¿y si por mi culpa no ha podido rehacer su vida?. Pero es absurdo, él debía de tener 16 cuando yo nací.

– No me preguntes eso peque. No estoy preparado para responderte ahora, y tampoco es el lugar ni el momento más apropiado. – Asiento con la cabeza haciéndole entender que le entiendo. – Pero te prometo – Me parece ver sus ojos cristalinos y no solo por su color, – que algún día te lo contare todo. – Me da un beso en la frente y le hace prometer a Edward que cuidara de mi.

– Llévate mi coche – Le dice Edward, antes de marcharse, lanzándole las llaves. – Tienes una copia de las llaves de mi casa en el coche. Ya sabes donde las escondo. Sabes que puedes disponer del estudio.

Se sonríen el uno al otro como adolescentes a punto de hacer la mayor travesura de su vida. Pongo los ojos en blanco mirando al techo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o}

Bueno Bella casi le dice a Emmett, su padre, lo de Edward, ahora ¿Qué piensan que va a pasar con Edward y Bella en una misma noche? Solos.

Bueno espero que me sigan y hayan disfrutado de estas dos actualizaciones, besos.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia_ _ **… Si saben cómo quitarle a Edward a S. Meyer díganmelo por favor. jajaja**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 **(*.) CAPITULO 15 (*.)**

 **POV BELLA**

Al salir Edward y yo del restaurante, el aire frio de la calle hace que la pequeña modorra que el vino me había producido desaparezca. Me envuelvo con mi abrigo, abrazándome a mí misma para darme calor. Encogiéndome como un pajarito.

– ¿Tienes frio?. – Asiento con la cabeza, tras lo que me rodea con uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, apretándome contra su cuerpo, de forma que pueda sentir el calor que emana. Reclino mi cuerpo contra su pecho. El aparcacoches del restaurante nos localiza un taxi y rápidamente los dos nos refugiamos del frio en su interior.

Sabía que no debía haberme bebido. Pero no sé cómo, mi copa siempre estaba llena. Si no era uno, era el otro quien se encargaba de rellenarla. En última estancia, aparecía el camarero de la nada para hacerlo.

El taxista nos deja en la puerta de un de los local de moda. Lo cómodo para nosotros es que está a apenas unos metros de mi casa. Un local diáfano salvo por un par de columnas aquí y allá. Forradas con botellas vacías de diversos licores y rellenas todas ellas por pequeños puntos de Led que dan a la sala un ambiente íntimo. Entrelaza sus dedos entre los míos, tirando de mi hasta una mesa vacía. Cuando nos sentamos puedo observar con detenimiento el local. A pesar de vivir al lado, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. La última vez que Victoria y yo salimos, terminamos en un local de mi padre por pura curiosidad. No sé porque, pero tengo la intuición de que este también lo es.

Las mesas están situadas sobre tres plataformas que forman una espiral, en tres niveles diferentes alrededor de la pista de baile. Nosotros estamos sentados en la parte superior, donde la oscuridad es mayor y la vista de la pista aún mejor.

Sobre otra tarima a modo de escenario es desde donde una orquesta se encarga de amenizar al público. Ahora mismo está sonando algo de jazz. Observo sonriente a algunas parejas bailando desde donde estoy sentada. Miro de reojo a Edward. ¡Cuando ha cambiado mi vida en tan solo unas horas!.

Y todo por mi más absoluta estupidez. Suspiro retirando la mirada cuando me veo descubierta, para mirar hacia la barra en forma de U. Observo a los camareros realzar verdaderas proezas con botellas y cocteleras.

Una camarera con aspecto de modelo, morena, con el pelo liso y largo cayéndola suelto sobre sus hombros, y un escote a punto de reventar, se acerca a nosotros contoneando las caderas descaradamente, sin quitar en ningún momento los ojos de encima de Edward. Da la sensación de que se conociesen. Definitivamente este local también es suyo. Pero no le comento nada. Me remuevo en mi asiento incomoda por la situación.

Le pregunta qué es lo que quiere sin dirigirse a mí para nada. Tengo la sensación de que él se siente entusiasmado por mi reacción. Cruzo las piernas hacia él mientras me reclino contra el asiento, poniéndome cómoda. Ignorando a la mujer que esta frente a nosotros. Se arrima más a mí, mientras su mano derecha rodea mi cintura, obligándome a separar la espalda del respaldo, recostándome de lado contra él. Deposita suavemente su mano izquierda sobre mi rodilla, escondiéndola ligeramente bajo mi falda.

– Un whisky sin hielo para mí, – la dice pero mirándome a mí. – ¿Y tú princesa?. – Me dedica una de sus seductoras miradas. Nunca me llamo princesa mientras solo era Isabel. ¡Siempre que recuerde desde pequeña me ha llamado así!. Decía que yo era su pequeña principesca. Por eso me dolió tanto que no me reconociese cuando me vio allí sentada esperándole para la dichosa entrevista.

– Un Cosmopolitan – Le miro a él mientras lo digo, para después dirigir mi mirada hacia ella. Elevo mi rodilla, flexionándola hacia él de forma que su mano se interna más en mi pierna, llegando incluso a rozar el elástico de la media.

Cuando la camarera se marcha trato de cambiar de postura, pero Edward me lo impide. Con agilidad me alza sujetando mis caderas, sentándome a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Le miro sorprendida a la par de asustada. ¡Cualquiera podría vernos!.

– No te preocupes esta oscuro y nadie nos ve – Me susurra contra mi oído tan tranquilo, intuyendo mis pensamientos.

Esta oscuro y nadie nos ve ha susurrado. Cierro los ojos mientras el eco de sus palabras resuena en mi cabeza con intensidad, mientras mantiene inmóviles sus dos manos bajo mi falda, que al subirme sobre él se ha recogido casi hasta mi trasero, tapándome lo justo. Inclino la cabeza sobre su hombro, cuando soy consciente de que ha comenzado a mover despacio sus palmas abiertas sobre mis muslos hacia mi ingle. Bordeando mis muslos desde su lado externo, rodeándolos muy despacio, alcanzando el interno, sobre mis medias, con los pulgares presionando ligeramente la cara interna de mis muslos. Cuando alcanzan la piel desnuda cubierta apenas por el ligero, acerca su rostro a mi oído.– Sabía que tenías puesto uno de estos – Tiene sus dedos tan cerca del centro de mi deseo que

estoy a punto de explotar. Ahogo un grito cuando coge una de las tiras estirándola para después soltarla de golpe, produciéndome un ramalazo de deseo que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Alzo la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Sé que desea lo mismo que yo. Se perfectamente que le permitiría que me follase en este mismo momento. Porque en realidad en este instante no soy consciente de nada, ni del local donde estamos, donde a pesar de la oscuridad cualquiera podría vernos. Ni de la camarera que se ha acercado a dejarnos las copas sobre la mesa de centro enfrentada al sofá donde estamos sentados, ni en la posibilidad de que alguien conocido pueda sorprendernos en esa postura tan comprometedora.

Cuando creó que por fin va apartar mis bragas para acariciar con delicia mi sexo, aparta de golpe sus manos y alzándome de nuevo, me obliga a sentarme al lado suyo.

– Eres una descarada – Ya son tres veces que me lo ha dicho hoy. – Así que he estado toda la noche pensando en tu culito desnudo bajo de ese indecente vestido– Me susurra al oído. Me siento furiosa. Me ha llevado al límite, apenas sin tocarme, para dejarme abandonada después.

Lo que más rabia me da es que él sabe que puede hacer conmigo todo esto y mucho más. Miro hacia la mesa. Agarro mi copa y me bebo la mitad de un golpe.

– ¡Eres un cretino!. – Le digo decidida, mirándole a los ojos. Le veo inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras estalla en una sonora carcajada.

– ¿Ah sí?, – me mira divertido. Agarro de nuevo mi copa y la apuro de golpe.

– Me voy al baño – Me levanto, y cruzando la pista de baile me interno por un pasillo en penumbra, buscando el baño de señoras. Cuando entro, abro el grifo del agua fría y me mojó la nuca. Necesito calmar el calentón y la rabia que siempre acaba provocándome. Lo que me resulta más frustrante es que parece disfrutar con todo esto. Paso al baño y después de lavarme las manos vuelvo junto a él.

Atravieso de nuevo la pista, apartándome de la gente que baila como loca. Escucho al cantante de la orquesta cantar a pleno pulmón _"Propuesta indecente_ " de _Romeo Santos_. ¡Me encanta esta canción!. Es tan sensual. Tan sugerente.

No he conseguido avanzar ni dos pasos, cuando unas manos me toman de la cintura, mientras un cuerpo me anima a bailar de forma lasciva. Por un instante pienso que es Edward, pero al girarme veo a un completo desconocido. Me aparto de golpe por instinto.

– ¿Qué hace una chica tan guapa tan solita por aquí?. – Me dice casi en un ronroneo, acercándose a mi cuerpo todo lo que puede para acercarse a mi oído, rodeándome con su brazo por la cintura, pudiéndole así escuchar..

Miro de reojo hacia la mesa donde se supone que Edward está esperándome, pero sorpresa. ¡No está!. Miro hacia el joven que, aunque se ha apartado un poco sigue con su mirada fija en mis ojos.

Es un poco más alto que yo, y tiene los suyos encendidos, son de un verde intenso. El pelo negro y liso le cae sobre ellos, como si de una cortina se tratase.

– ¿Te apetece?. – Me pregunta tendiéndome su copa, lo que me hace desconfiar.

– ¿Qué es?. – Le pregunto tratando de ser amable.

– Ron con coca cola – Responde. – Perdona no me presentado. Soy Enrique pero todos mis amigos me llaman Eric. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas, preciosa?

– Bella. – Le sonrío, mientras trato de localizar a Edward con la mirada entre la gente.

– ¿Inglesa?. – Me pregunta, a lo que asiento con la cabeza. – No tienes mucho acento. ¿De vacaciones?

– Aprendí español de niña. Es casi mi lengua materna. – De hecho lo es, al igual que el inglés.

– ¿Y estas solita?. – Me sonríe tratando de darme confianza, aunque para nada lo consigue.

– Si. – Le miento. No quiero decirle que estoy con Edward y mucho menos mentirle diciendo que estoy con unas amigas. – Ha sido un placer Eric, – hay algo en el que me hace desconfiar. Miro hacia la mesa, pero Edward aún no ha regresado. ¿Dónde estará?. Los celos me sorprenden imaginándomelo con la morena.

Antes de poder alejarme siento la mano de Eric entrelazarse con mis dedos, obligándome a girar de nuevo, me sonríe con picardía después de dar un trago de su copa.

En un acto reflejo, no sé porque, puede que como rebeldía, sabiendo que estoy a punto de hacer algo que siempre te dicen que no debes hacer, la tomo de sus manos y la llevo a mis labios. El líquido cae por mi garganta. No tenía constancia de que tuviese tanta sed. El dulce de la coca cola mezclado con el ron, por un instante me parece saber diferente, quizás más dulce. Lo atribuyo al resto de alcohol que he bebido a lo largo de la noche. Cuando aparto la copa de mis labios, me la quita de las manos, mientras aferrando mi cintura con su brazo, me obliga a caminar hacia el mismo pasillo oscuro del que yo acabo de salir.

Súbitamente me siento mareada. Anticipándose a mi posible caída, como si ya supiese que me pudiese ocurrir, me sostiene con fuerza a la vez que deja abandonado el vaso, con su bebida prácticamente intacta.

En ese instante me doy cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar. Me ha drogado y yo he sido una completa incauta. ¡Tan sólo ha simulado que bebía!. Dentro de mí, una voz interior me repite continuamente que no debo desmayarme, que debo mostrar resistencia a este mareo que me inunda y me desestabiliza los sentidos por completo. ¡Edward!. Le llamo con mi pensamiento.

Giró la cabeza intentando localizarlo, pero lo único que veo son las paredes del pasillo oscuro en el que estamos. Me empuja hacia la pared, más allá de las puertas de los baños, donde la oscuridad es prácticamente total.

Una pareja a poco más de medio metro de nosotros están descaradamente metiéndose mano, a un paso de llegar al final, apoyados contra la pared.

Intentó marcharme cuando veo que lo que están haciendo nuestros vecinos, pero al soltarme de él el mareo se intensifica y reacciona empujándome contra la pared, para apoyarse bruscamente contra mí. Acerando su rostro al mío. Automáticamente giró la cabeza. No puedo soportar respirar el mismo aire que él.

La pared tiene una repisa a la altura de mis caderas, donde con maestría, después de alzarme cogiéndome del trasero me apoya contra en ella.

– ¿Sabes que estás muy buena?. – Me dice de forma soez a la vez que comienza a mordisquearme el cuello. Pongo mis manos en su pecho tratando de apartarle, pero la droga que inunda mi cuerpo no me permite coordinar bien mis movimientos.

Rápidamente va a la acción. Introduce sus manos bajo mi falda abriéndome las piernas. – Tienes la piel que parece terciopelo. – Se queda un segundo callado. – ¡Llevas un liguero! ¡Lástima que esto vaya a ser una cosa rápida!. – Cuando roza la tela de mis bragas, doy un respingo, tratándome de apartar de él arrimándome más a la pared. Aunque no me sirve de mucho. – ¡Relájate o te dolerá preciosa!. – Evidentemente se ha dado cuenta que no estoy para nada excitad y por la labor. Me obliga con ambas manos a separar más mis muslos dejándole más espacio.

Quiero aprovechar para quitármelo de encima pero no puedo. Aparta la seda, con una mano mientras escucho el sonido de una cremallera.

Sólo tengo en mi cabeza el rostro de Edward, su voz sedosa haciéndome el amor por la mañana por primera vez. Sus manos y su lengua en mi cuerpo. Incluso cuando enfadado volvió a hacerme suya de esa forma tan posesiva.

Invoco su nombre en silencio nuevamente, esperando que en esta ocasión sí que me escuche.

Justo antes de que suceda lo que creo que es inevitable, las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos, sintiendo que estoy a punto de perder el conocimiento. En realidad me gustaría que fuese así. De esa forma pensaría que lo que me está ocurriendo ahora mismo, es tan solo una de mis pesadillas. Que acabare despertando y no será real. Cierro los ojos y todo se vuelve negro. Recupero la consciencia a consecuencia del golpe que me doy contra el suelo. Alguien me ha quitado a Eric de encima, y al soltarme he debido caer como una pluma. Alzo mi mirada hacia el lugar donde oigo ruidos y gritos. Reconozco a Edward que esta sobre alguien golpeándole con saña.

No estoy segura de si llego o no a tiempo.

– ¡Edward!. – Descubro que mi voz es tan solo un sollozo, por lo que no estoy segura de que me haya podido escuchar con tanto jaleo. – ¡Edward!. – Vuelvo a llamarlo, mientras la humedad de mis lágrimas comienzan a cubrir mis mejillas. Se gira hacia mí sin soltar a la presa que tiene entre sus manos, y lo suelta al instante al verme en el suelo, entregándoselo a unos hombres que sospecho son del equipo de seguridad del local, para acercarse a mi rápidamente.

No puedo dejar de sollozar mientras me abrazo a mis rodillas con fuerza, a la vez que una arcada sube por mi garganta hasta mi boca, que en el último momento logro contener. Está a mi lado evaluando mi estado con su mirada. Súbitamente la arcada que acabo de contener vuelve a hacer acto de presencia, pongo mi mano en la boca por instinto.

– ¿Tienes ganas de vomitar?. – Asiento con la cabeza, mientras me ayuda a entrar al baño para que lo suelte todo. Una vez hecho me siento algo mejor.

– Me ha drogado – Le digo entre lágrimas, arrodillada al lado del retrete. Le aparto la mirada. No me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos.

– Lo sé. – Me aparta un mechón que se ha quedado pegado en mi frente por culpa del sudor. – Abre la boca. – Me suena a una orden a la vez que me parece sentir algo cariñoso en su voz. Le hago caso. Introduce dos dedos en mi garganta provocándome el vómito una segunda vez. Creo que para asegurarse que suelto lo que sea que he bebido. Me acomoda el vestido y me lleva a casa.

 **(.-.)(-.-) EDWARD (.-.)(-.-)**

Después de vomitar, la ayudo a incorporarse. Uno de mis hombres de seguridad me entrega su bolso y su abrigo. Tras ponérselo, me cuelgo de mi hombro su bolso y salimos por una de las puertas de emergencia, situada justo a la vuelta del portal de su casa. La he tomado el pulso y observado sus pupilas en el baño y todo parece estar normal. Al llegar a su casa la llevo directamente hasta su cuarto. Se perfectamente cuál es, puesto que esta misma tarde me he fijado por cuál de las puertas su padre ha desaparecido. La dejo un momento recostada contra el chaiselongue situado al lado de la ventana, mientras le preparo la cama.

Aparto las sábanas y al moverlo todo, sin querer, desplazo unos centímetros una de las almohadas. Al moverla descubro el colgante de la media luna que la regale. Lo dejo sobre la mesilla mientras la miro se refilón.

Tiene las piernas encogidas contra su pecho, abrazada al cojín que reconozco como el que utilice esta mañana para colocárselo bajo sus caderas. Cuando hemos llegado la he quitado el abrigo dejándolo a un lado.

Aún con ese vestido que lleva de _"feme fatale"_ , no deja de parecer una niña asustada. No quiero pensar que es lo que hubiera podido pasar si… en realidad no estoy seguro de si ese hijo de puta logro o no su objetivo. No puedo evitar recordar todo lo sucedido.

Cuando se levantó al baño, decidí seguirla pero uno de los camareros me interrumpió para preguntarme por una tontería y la perdí de vista.

Decidí llevarla al _"Chalhema"_ , pensando en que llevarla a uno de nuestros locales podría ser más seguro, que ir a cualquier otro sitio. Tenemos cámaras posicionadas por todas partes, y si alguien tratase de hacerla daño podría localizarlo y darle su merecido. Pero por lo viso, nada ha salido como yo pensaba. ¡Últimamente todo se sale de mi control!. Cuando llegue a los baños de señoras ya no estaba. Tuve qué aguantar los silbidos de unas cuantas mujeres excesivamente hormonadas. Cuando al fin la vi, sólo atisbe a ver cómo le devolvía un vaso a un tío, para llevársela después hacia los pasillos de acceso al baño. Vi claramente cómo se tambaleaba mientras ese sujeto la sujetaba por la cintura. Todas las alarmas se me encendieron en la cabeza rápidamente. Avise con el móvil a mi jefe de seguridad del local y le entregue el vaso con las huellas del sujeto y el resto del contenido que albergaba. Estaba seguro que la había hecho beber algún tipo de droga.

Cuando llegue al pasillo creo que llegue a tiempo para evitar lo peor. Sé que tengo que preguntarla. A ella no puede haberla pasado eso. ¡A ella no!.

– Vamos princesa – La digo, cargándola en mis brazos, tras quitarla el cojín al que aún se estaba aferrando con fuerza. – A la cama – Se deja hacer como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Lo primero que hago es quitarla los zapatos, para después tumbarla en el centro de la cama. La obligo a incorporarse para poder deslizar hacia abajo la cremallera de su vestido, y me quedo embelesado durante un segundo. No lleva sujetador. Es uno de esos vestidos que lo llevan cosido con el propio tejido. De pronto empieza luchar contra mí, retorciéndose como una anguila.

– ¡Déjame! – Me dice entre lágrimas con desesperación. – ¡No, por favor, no¡ – Sé que me está confundiendo con su agresor.

– ¡Bella! Princesa. – Enmarco su rostro ente mis manos. – ¡Soy yo! Edward. Estás en casa. Estás a salvo. – De pronto abre los ojos y me ve. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos a consecuencia de las lágrimas. En ese instante soy consciente de que tiene puestas las lentillas. Se cubre el pecho con sus brazos, mientras la empujo suavemente hacia atrás para obligarla a tumbarse. No la obligo a que los retire.

Agarro el vestido por la parte superior, tirando hacia abajo. La pido con la mirada que alce las caderas para poder sacárselo por los pies.

Lo doblo delicadamente dejándolo en una esquina de la cama. Vuelvo hacia ella para soltarla las ligas, el liguero y las medias, dejándola solamente con unas minúsculas bragas de encaje negro. Cubriéndola con la sabana después.

– Ahora vuelvo – Asiente con la cabeza, a la vez que se aferra con sus manos al borde del embozo. Me dirijo primero al baño a buscar su lentillero y los líquidos. Tras lavarme las manos, vuelvo de nuevo a su lado y me siento en la cama. Sigue mis movimientos con su mirada. – Voy a quitarte las lentillas – Sujeto su párpado superior con los dedos de una de mis manos. –Mira hacia arriba – Le quito la lentilla para dejarla en el lentillero y repito la operación con el otro ojo.

He aprovechado también para hacerme con unas toallitas desmaquillantes, para retirarla los ronchones negros que tiene entorno a los ojos. Vuelvo a levantarme y me dirijo al cuarto de Emmett. Sé qué siempre guarda en cada una de sus casas un maletín con lo básico por sí le surge una emergencia.

Regreso con todo lo necesario a la habitación de Bella. Me mira extrañada porque sabe que tengo en mis manos el maletín de su padre. En mi otra mano cargó un camisón.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Me pregunta mientras se aferra más si cabe a la sábana.

– Incorpórate. – La digo sosteniendo el camisón con mis manos. – Vamos a ponerte esto – Una vez que lo tiene puesto vuelve a recostarse. Sujeta de nuevo la sabana y me mira fijamente. Sé que está preguntándose porque he traído el maletín de Emmett.

– ¿Confías en mí?. – Asiente con la cabeza. – Voy a reconocerte, y a extraerte una muestra de sangre. Quiero saber que mierda te dio ese tío. – Se lo digo quizás con más ímpetu del que debería. Me mira algo asustada. – Tengo que preguntarte algo. – La miro intensamente, mientras aparto un mechón de pelo de su cara, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja. Creo que es la primera vez que la he visto peinada con el pelo suelto. Miro hacia la sabana que cubre su cuerpo. – Bella – Me acerco más a ella, colocando mi mano derecha a lado de su cabeza, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

– ¿Ha llegado a…?. – No puedo terminar la frase. Arranca a llorar mientras oculta su rostro bajo sus manos. Se las aparto buscando una respuesta.

– ¡No lo sé!. Estaba mareada, todo me daba vueltas y ... – veo como pone cara de asco cuando comienza a recordar.

– Tranquila – Le digo. – Voy a examinarte. – Me mira extrañada ante lo que la acabo de decir. Agarro el borde de la sábana, pero ella no quiere soltarlo. – Tenemos dos opciones – Dejo escapar un suspiro. – Te examino yo, – la miro fijamente – o vamos a la clínica de tu padre donde aparte de enterarse él de todo, serás la comidilla de todos. ¿Qué prefieres?. – Suelta la sábana al instante, pero no la digo que igualmente tengo que hablar con él. De una manera o de otra se enteraría. Y es mejor que sea por mí.

Retiro por fin la sábana, y tras introducir mis dedos por debajo del elástico de sus braguitas se las deslizo poco a poco hasta los tobillos, para liberarla de ellas por completo, dejándolas junto al vestido.

– Abre las piernas – La digo, mientras me pongo unos guantes de látex.

Se muestra reacia a ello. Sé que está asustada. La miro con cariño, y poco a poco cede y tras doblar las piernas las abre para mí.

Compruebo que no ha habido penetración. Sintiéndome doblemente aliviado, primero por ella y después por mi propio orgullo. ¡Ella es mía!. ¡Nadie puede tocarla ni introducirse en su interior sin mi permiso!.

Cuando he derribado a ese indeseable he podido ver que se la había sacado con evidentes intenciones.

Vuelvo a taparla hasta la barbilla, para una vez recostada de nuevo en la cama, tomar su brazo y tras colocar la goma en torno a este, busco la vena extrayendo así una muestra de su sangre.

– ¿No sabía que eras médico?. – Me pregunta extrañada. No la respondo. Termino de hacer lo que estoy haciendo mirándola por encima de mis pestañas, para después inclinarme sobre ella, dándola un beso en la frente. Pero ni la confirmo ni la desmiento.

– Duerme – La digo de una forma más seca de lo que quería. – Tengo que hacer llegar esto, – le muestro el tubo con la muestra de su sangre, – a la persona indicada.

Salgo de la habitación, dejando la puerta entornada y apago la luz.

No he dado ni dos pasos por el pasillo cuando mi móvil suena. Es Garrett, el jefe de seguridad del _"Chalhema"_. Voy hasta la cocina para evitar que Bella pueda escuchar la conversación.

– ¡Garrett!. – Digo su nombre a modo de saludo.

– Se han llevado detenido al sujeto después del incidente. – Me informa. No esperaba menos. – ¡Ha terminado confesado que la drogo!.

– El local va a poner una denuncia pero no quiero que trascienda la identidad de la joven. – Le digo. Por nada del mundo quiero hacerla pasar a través de un juicio, abogados...

– De acuerdo jefe. – Me responde.

– También quiero que te encargues de hacer llegar el vaso con el contenido de lo que entregue antes de encontrar a la víctima, a la dirección que te voy a mandar por WhatsApp. – Le explico– Supuestamente bebió de ahí algo que contenía algún tipo de droga. – Escucho que respira tranquilo. No se sí sabe que es la hija de uno de sus jefes.

– Garrett – Me pongo más serio de lo que suele ser habitual en mi. – Esto es importante. Es muy importante proteger la identidad de la chica. Sólo la podemos conocer tú y yo. – Me quedo en silencio un momento. Sé qué Garrett al otro lado está esperando una explicación.– La chica en cuestión es la hermana de Emmett. ¡Hay que atrapar a ese cabron por los huevos!. – No le cuento que en realidad es su hija. – No te preocupes por Emmett. Yo hablare con él.

Tras aclarar algunos detalles cuelgo. Sé qué ha quedado impactado por la noticia.

Llamo a Jenks, uno de los ginecólogos que trabajan en la clínica. Fue nombrado director cuando yo decidí retirarme. Le pido que se acerque a recoger unas muestras por casa de Bella, pero sin especificarle que las muestras y la dirección que le doy le pertenecen a ella. En menos de media hora se presenta.

– Cuando llegues quiero que te pongas inmediatamente a analizar las muestras. – Le hago pasar a la cocina. Ha traído el equipo adecuado para su traslado. – Se trata de un intento de agresión sexual, mediante el uso de algún tipo de droga. Necesito saber qué fue lo que la obligaron a tomar.

– ¿Has tomado tú las muestras?. – Me pregunta extrañado. – ¡Sabes que no es el procedimiento habitual!.

– Que le jodan al procedimiento ese de los cojones. – Le respondo levantando un poco la voz. Nota mi crispación. Me conoce desde hace muchos años.

– ¿Quién es ella?. – Me pregunta. Veo el temor en sus ojos. – ¿Es Bella? – No le respondo. – ¿Es ella verdad?. ¡Sé que esta es su casa!. – No sé por qué me da rabia que lo sepa. – ¿Por qué no me has llamado?. ¡Yo soy su médico!. No tenías por qué haberlo hecho tú.

– Te recuerdo que trabaje unos cuantos años contigo, tanto en la clínica de Londres como en la de Madrid. – Coloco mis brazos en jarras, y me inclino ligeramente hacia él. – Te recuerdo también que fui yo el que las fundo juntó con Emmett. – Le digo bajando ya el tono de mi voz. No quiero que Bella se despierte. – Trabaje en la atención de víctimas de este tipo durante años. – Aprieto con mis dedos índice y pulgar de mi mano derecha el puente de la nariz, mientras pienso lo que le voy a

decir. – Conozco los protocolos, las actuaciones y sobre todo, – vuelvo a mi posición con los brazos en jarras, – sé que la víctima se siente más cómoda en un entorno conocido que en una habitación con cortinas blancas, paredes blancas y con su correspondiente médico con su bata también blanca.

– ¿El agresor consiguió su objetivo?. – Me pregunta con una vela de temor en su voz.

– No. – Le escucho que expulsa el aire de golpe. – Voy a preparar el informe y te lo envío por email. En la exploración he valorado que no llego a abusar de ella, pero dentro de las 24 horas anteriores sí que mantuvo relaciones consentidas.– Tuvo una serie de espasmos. – Le explico, ignorando deliberadamente el gesto de extrañeza que muestra en su rostro. – Que la hicieron vomitar. Después yo la obligue a volver a hacerlo. – Mostraba aturdimiento, y falta de coordinación en los miembros, ¿qué pasa por que me miras así?. – Le pregunto sin poder ignorar más su la forma tan extraña en la que me mira.

– Soy su médico y sabía que era virgen. Lo que pasa es que no sabía que saliese con nadie. – Agita la cabeza como si quisiera quitarse algún pensamiento de encima. – ¿Vas a contárselo a Emmett?.

– Si. Cuando tenga el informe listo lo llamaré por teléfono. Está aquí – Le aclaro. – Se lo enviare a él también por email en cuanto lo tenga.

Cuando se marcha me pregunto que habrá querido decir con eso de que sí Bella era virgen y si sale o no con alguien. ¿Acaso el está interesado en ella?. Me quitó esas ideas tontas de la cabeza. Ella a pesar de todo sigue siendo mía. Sigue siendo para mí, hasta... Me niego a poner una fecha.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno al parecer mi querido Edward no quiere poner una fecha limite de folleo con Bella ¿Por qué será?

Bien que mal lo que le paso a Bella, pero esos celos no son buenos. Veremos que dice Emmett, carambolas se nos viene la guerra.

Necesitamos más comentarios, espero ser acreedora de ellos.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Por favor vayan a mi perfil y busquen un O.S. le llama mi peor error. Está participando en un concurso, también en facebook pueden encontrarlo. Gracias. Espero le den su apoyo.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia_ _ **… Si saben cómo quitarle a Edward a S. Meyer díganmelo por favor. jajaja**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

Les pido mil disculpas por el tiempo perdido, pero que sepan que no voy a dejar ninguna de mis historias incompletas, en la parte de abajo les dejo una explicación del porque la tardanza. Besos y nos leemos abajo. JaneAC.

 **(*.) CAPITULO 16 (*.)**

 **POV BELLA**

Normalmente mis relaciones con el género femenino siempre han sido fugaces. No suelo estar con la misma mujer más d meses. En cuanto comienzo a darme cuenta de que se cuelgan de mí, rompo con ellas.

Pero con Isabell, aun cuando pensaba que tan solo era mi secretaria, quería más y más de ella. Se me hincha el pecho pensando que he sido el único hombre de su vida. No pienso en el futuro. Lo nuestro es solo sexo. Del bueno, pero sólo sexo al fin y al cabo.

Abro el portátil que Emmett tiene en su despacho y al pedirme una clave para poder entrar, pruebo con el apodo con el que cariñosamente llamábamos Emmett y yo a la verdadera madre de Claire. ¡Etvoila!. Acerté a la primera.

Me detengo un segundo a recordarla. En realidad ahora mismo, es cuando me doy cuenta de lo mucho que se parece la hija a la madre. Cabezona y obstinada como ella sola. Independiente. Aunque esta noche he podido comprobar que tiene la misma mirada que su padre. ¡Cómo no me pude dar cuanta!. ¡No lo vi! Quizás simplemente no quise hacerlo.

Elaboro el informe y se lo envío por email a Garrett

Ahora viene lo más difícil llamar a Emmett y contarle lo que ha pasado.

Pruebo primero llamando a su móvil pero me salta directamente el contestador, por lo que pruebo llamando a mi casa. A pesar de que esta en el estudio, seque puede escucharme a través del altavoz conectado al propio contestador.

– Emmett si estás ahí coge el puto teléfono. – Me quedo callado un momento. No quiero contarle a una máquina lo que ha sucedido. – Siento joderte tu cita. Pero ha pasado algo con Bella. – Vuelvo a callar pero al no obtener respuesta acabo colgando.

No han pasado ni 5 minutos cuando me llama al móvil. Le explico brevemente lo sucedido, asegurándole que está bien. Se perfectamente que antes de colgar el teléfono ya está con un pie en la calle de camino hacia aquí.

Vuelvo a su cuarto para vigilar su sueño. No han pasado 5 minutos desde que me tumbado un segundo en el chaiselongue, que caigo en un sueño ligero.

– ¿Qué tal esta? – Es la voz de Emmett la que me despierta. Esta sentado a los pies de su cama. Observo como aparta un rizo de la frente mientras la mira con dulzura. – Gracias por encargarte de todo. – Gira la cabeza un segundo para asegurarse que le prestó atención. – He hablado con Garrett. Me ha resumido tu informe. – Suspira angustiado. – Me ha dicho que le has entregado unas muestras. ¿Por qué no habéis ido a la clínica? – Me levanto mientras froto mis ojos, aclarando mi mirada y acercándome a los pies de la cama.

– No me pareció lo más conveniente. Me imagino que allí todo el mundo la conocerá. No creo que la apetezca que todo el mundo se entere de lo que le ha estado a punto de suceder. – Veo que me mira fijamente. Se lo que está a punto de preguntarme.

– ¿Le hiciste tú el reconocimiento forense?

– Si. – Me acerco a su lado y apoyo mi mano en su hombro tratando de darle apoyo. – Tan sólo estoy esperando a que me llame Garrett con los resultados de los análisis.

– Me ha dicho que has puesto en tu informe que... – Sé que se refiere al hecho de que haya incluido la referencia al hecho de que haya mantenido una relación sexual consentida.

– Si. – Le interrumpo a la vez que suspiro. – Eso es algo que esta misma tarde te has imaginado que había sucedido.

– Lo sé pero es que me cuesta mucho aceptar que mi niña ya es toda una mujer. ¡Me recuerda tanto a su madre! Si sólo hubiese sido más valiente. – Se levanta mientras introduce sus manos en los bolsillos, con la mirada fija en ella. Puedo sentir el dolor que siente.

– Emmett. – Le digo. Alza la cabeza hacia mí esperando a que continúe. – Tan solo teníamos entonces 16 años. ¿Qué hubieses podido hacer tu solo con ella sin ni siquiera haber terminado en la escuela? ¿De qué hubieseis vivido? ¿Del aire? – La miro un momento, para después volver a fijar mi mirada en él. – ¡Los servicios sociales te la hubiesen quitado! ¿Quién sabe dónde podría haber acabado? ¡Crecer en un orfanato! Al menos la veías a menudo. Tenía el amor de su abuela. ¡Cuido de ella como si fuese su hija! – No me rebate así que continúo – Tu padre te amenazo con desheredarte, – continuó explayándome, –aunque después cuando la conoció, cuando tenía 10 años después de aquel accidente, cambió completamente de idea. ¡Él es el primero que te dijo que le contases toda la verdad!. ¿A qué estás esperando?

– Si, me animó para que la reconociese entonces. – Se queda pensativo un momento. – ¡Últimamente me insiste mucho en que lo haga! Sobre todo quiere que le diga cuando tengo intención de hacerlo.

Me mira con un profundo dolor en sus ojos. Hace que me sienta culpable. Yo no busque lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Pero ahora que la tengo no puedo dejarla ir. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero necesito más de ella.

– Antepuse el dinero frente a ella. – Su voz es desesperada.

– Pero se la entregaste a tu madre, a espaldas de tu padre. Ella fue una madre para ella. – Vuelvo a insistirle– Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Phil?

– No. Y en realidad poco me importa que haya podido ser de él. Sé que estuvo en la cárcel. Estaba bebido. ¡Casi mata también a Bella! – Levanta el tono de su voz sin darse cuenta. La mira un segundo para asegurarse que no se haya despertado – Cuando salió renuncio a su custodia y me nombro su tutor. Aunque lo hizo a cambio de una buena cantidad de dolares que le entrego mi padre. Es curioso ella nunca me pregunta por él. – Me mira sonriéndome. – Sé que en aquel momento me nombro en silencio su padre.

– Lo que en realidad eres Emmett. – Le digo, a la vez que mi móvil comienza a sonar dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Le he quitado el sonido para no despertarla.

– Si Garrett dime – Le hago un gesto a Emmett para que se acerque, a la vez que pongo las manos libres. – Tengo a Emmett conmigo.

– Garrett, ¿qué es lo que la hizo beber? – Pregunta él con evidentes signos de ansiedad en su voz.

– Vamos a ver, – Comienza Garrett a intentar explicarse. – He recibido el vaso con los restos de lo que bebió. A falta de algunos detalles está claro que era rohynol. Ya sabéis lo que eso produce.

Pero por suerte no tiene unos índices muy altos en sangre. El hecho de que no haya transcurrido demasiado tiempo entre que la drogaron y el momento en el que vomito por primera vez y además teniendo en cuenta que después la obligaste a vomitar de nuevo. – Sé que lo dice por mí, – ha ayudado a que el efecto no haya sido demasiado grave.

– Edward – se dirige a mí, – ¿le has dado algo para ayudarla a dormir?

– No, – Le digo – Sin saber que era lo que la habían dado no me he querido arriesgar. Ahora está profundamente dormida. – Miro hacia la cama comprobando que es así.

– Otra cosa. – Dice para cambiar de tema. – Dijiste que había mantenido relaciones consentidas. – Veo como Emmett se sienta en el chaiselongue, y esconde su cara entre sus manos. – Hay que tener en cuenta que vomito una vez por sí misma, y luego la obligaste tú a hacerlo una segunda vez.

Miro a Emmett. Que ahora apoya los codos en sus rodillas, descubriendo su rostro. Me está mirando fijamente.

– Está tomando la píldora. Hay que preguntarla si utilizo otro anticonceptivo. En caso negativo, debería tomar la píldora del día después para evitar un embarazo no deseado. Depende de cuando haya mantenido el, – se queda callado un segundo. – El encuentro sexual, será más o menos efectiva.

– Emmett ella es mi paciente, – se excusa con él, – me dijo que no quería que te contase que la tomaba. Sabes que me debo al silencio hipocrático. Ella es mayor de edad. Y sabéis que ni siquiera debería estar hablando de esto con vosotros.

– No te preocupes. – Le dice mientras continúa mirándome. – Lo entiendo. Yo hablare con ella.

– Y otra cosa Emmett. – Continúa hablando Garrett. – Dila que quiero verla en mi consulta el lunes a primera hora. Cuando la recete la píldora en Agosto, la pedí que volviese a mi consulta en Octubre, pero ha cancelado la cita dejándola pendiente en un par de ocasiones. Solo ha venido por aquí a recoger las recetas.

En ese momento soy consciente de que me mintió cuando estábamos en el campo de golf. ¡No estaba tomando la píldora!. No llego a entender el motivo por el que lo hizo. Evito mirar a Emmett. No quiero que descubra lo confundido que me encuentro en este momento.

– No te preocupes, yo mismo la obligare a ir. – Le responde él. – Cuando Garrett cuelga veo como de repente a él le da la risa.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Le pregunto extrañado, mirándole de nuevo.

– Nada. Sólo que si hace un momento pensaba que mi niña se había convertido en una mujer, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que me haga abuelo antes de que cumpla los 40.

Veo que se ha percatado del vestido que llevaba Bella, y lo que es peor las diminutas bragas de encaje sobre el vestido. Al segundo, la mira a ella dándose cuenta que lleva puesto un camisón. Ha deducido que evidentemente la he desnudado. Parece como si no haya sido consciente de que he admitido haberla reconocido ginecológicamente. Me mira durante un segundo, para después tras levantarse y quedarse un momento mirándola, como si la viera por primera vez, se gira hacia mí, y en dos zancadas se posiciona a mí. Sin tener opción para reaccionar, me propina un puñetazo en la mandíbula, que hace que me tambalee y este a punto de caerme al suelo.

– ¡No vuelvas a ponerle a mi hija una mano encima!. – Me dice, pero continúa, – ni como médico, ni como ninguna otra cosa. Ella es sagrada e intocable para ti o para cualquiera de vosotros.

Sé que se refiere al juramento que hicimos el día anterior a que ella cumpliese los 16 años y juramos Carlisle, Jasper y yo ver a Bella como nuestra sobrina y no como la mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo. Poco después de jurar aquello yo falte a mi palabra y esta mañana lo volví a hacer. Y qué es lo peor. No me arrepiento, de nada. Tengo toda la intención de seguir haciéndolo. Me llevo la mano instintivamente a la cara, tiene un buen derechazo.

– ¿Te ha quedado claro? – Me pregunta para asegurarse.

– Perfectamente. – Le respondo, aun sorprendido por su reacción. No puedo ni imaginar que haría, si llegase a descubrir lo que hay entre ella y yo. – Solamente he querido ayudarla a pasar el mal trago. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, pero creo que aún sigue habiendo confianza entre nosotros. – Coloco mis manos en jarras mientras cierro los ojos analizando lo que voy a decir.

– Lo que hecho con ella. – Comienzo a explicarle, pensando cómo hacerlo. – Sabes perfectamente que no ha sido la primera vez que por desgracia me ha tocado hacer. Puede que sea un cabronazo en cuanto a lo que mis relaciones con las mujeres se refiere, pero sé establecer la diferencia entre ver una mujer desde un punto de vista sexual y ver a una que ha sido víctima de un hijo de puta como el de esta noche.– Le digo para defenderme.

– Lo siento, – se disculpa a la vez que se sienta en la cama, y mira con cariño a su hija. De pronto comienza a moverse como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla.

– ¡No! ¡No! – Grita Bella. Mientras se remueve en la cama, destapándose hasta por debajo del pecho.

– Bella cariño. Despierta. – La sujeta Emmett por los hombros.

– Papa no. ¡Por favor! – grita justo antes de despertarse. Y sentarse bruscamente en la cama.

– Ya peque. Estoy aquí contigo. – Le dice él, enmarcando su rostro entre sus manos. – Solo ha sido una pesadilla. – La atrae hacia él, abrazándola.

– ¿Han vuelto las pesadillas Bella? – Escucho que la dice muy cerca de su oído, como si solo lo dijese para ella, pero puedo escucharle perfectamente. Tiene la frente perlada de sudor, y la mirada angustiada. Sus ojos reflejan terror y están cubiertos con lágrimas. Me mira por encima del hombro de su padre durante un momento, hasta que su padre la empuja hacia atrás obligándola a recostarse. Veo como la arropa con las mantas para después acostarse frente a ella, mientras la acaricia la cabeza tratando de calmarla. Discretamente salgo de la habitación dejándolos solos y me voy a mi casa. Busco un taxi. No he querido interrumpirlos para preguntarle a Emmett donde ha aparcado mi coche.

 **{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}**

 **-POV BELLA-**

Me despierto el domingo algo aturdida, y además me duele la cabeza. Automáticamente llevo mis manos a mis sienes como si así pudiese hacer que desapareciese. Todos los recuerdos del día anterior vienen de golpe a la cabeza.

Cuando Edward descubrió quien era en realidad, la forma en la que reacciono, descubrir que mi padre al escucharme llorar por teléfono, no dudo ni un instante en acudir a mi lado, respetando lo que me hubiese podido pasar sin interrogarme al respecto. Simplemente queriendo saber que su hija estaba a salvo de lo que fuese que la aterrorizase para llorar de esa manera. La forma en la que manipulo Edward la conversación para que continuase trabajando para él, aun a sabiendas de lo que significa estar 10 horas al día a su lado en ese despacho, trabajando codo con codo.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando Edward me llevo a ese local. Lo que estuvo a punto de pasarme. Si él no lo hubiese impedido. El alivio que sentí cuando con su mirada me dijo que todo estaba bien. Ya que aún no consigo recordar nada.

Cambio de postura, como si así fuese a conseguir que el dolor vaya esfumarse de golpe. Al moverme noto movimiento a mi lado. ¡No puede ser! Ahora recuerdo que mi padre me pregunto si no me importaría que Edward viniese a dormir a mi casa. Mantengo lo ojos cerrados mientras que la persona que duerme a mi lado se mueve hacia mí. Siento el movimiento de su mano acercarse a mi rostro para apartarme un mechón de pelo que cae por mi cara, colocandolo por detrás de la oreja. Siento que el corazón se me va salir del pecho, cuando sus labios depositan un beso en mi frente.

– Sé que estas despierta – Abro los ojos al reconocer la voz de mi padre, que me observa como si me viese por primera vez. –Tenemos que hablar

Ese _tenemos que hablar_ me suena demasiado serio. Edward me dijo que no le llamaría, que no le contaría lo que había pasado. Pero me engaño. Ahora recuerdo haberme despertado después de haber tenido aquella pesadilla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo recordaba. La última noche antes del accidente en el que murió mi madre, que en realidad era mi abuela. Fueron sus brazos con los que me encontré al despertar. Como ahora. Y como anoche.

Esta vestido con la misma ropa que llevaba el día anterior. Tumbado sobre las mantas, mientras yo estoy cubierta con ellas.

– ¿Te ha contado Edward lo que paso anoche?. – Asiente con la cabeza pero no dice nada. Siento como las lágrimas acuden nuevamente a mis ojos. Tiende sus brazos hacia mí y me envuelve con ellos, tratando de consolarme y calmarme.

.

.

.

Descubro durante todo el domingo al Emmett paternal como nunca lo había visto antes, como si se culpase de que todo lo me había sucedido. No me hace preguntas ni me da sermones. Bueno, en realidad solo me dio uno.

No se cómo pude caer en esa trampa tan evidente. No me avergüenza que Edward me desnudase, de echo él ya me ha visto desnuda en más de una ocasión, lo que me avergüenza es que mi padre sepa que me ha visto, aunque sólo sea como médico. No tenía ni idea de que hubiesen estudiado medicina juntos. En realidad, hay tantas cosas que desconozco acerca de ellos. No tengo ni idea de porque dejo de ejercer.

Disfrutamos del domingo como solíamos hacerlo cuando venía a verme cuando yo era una niña. Vamos al retiro, me invita a comer por ahí. El cine. Pero como en los cuentos que me contaba de pequeña, siempre llega el final. En este caso el lunes.

– Era un buen médico – Me dice mi padre cuando volvemos de la clínica el lunes por la mañana. Mi médico, el doctor Garrett Miller, se chivó que le había cancelado un par de citas y aún no había confirmado otra. Por suerte acepto esperar en la sala de espera, dejándome entrar sola a la consulta.

Lo más difícil ha sido cuando me echo el sermón sobre sexo seguro. Es algo de lo que hemos hablado en varias ocasiones. Me tome la primera dosis de la píldora de día después el domingo por la mañana y por la noche la segunda. Es lo bueno de tener al médico en casa, no tienes que ir corriendo a la farmacia.– Me ayudó a montar la clínica de Londres, – me cuenta sacándome de mis cavilaciones, – pero más o menos cuando tu tendrías unos 16 o 17 años, decidió venirse a Seattle. Me propuso montar otra aquí. – Continúa explicándome. – El dirigía el área en el que tratábamos con víctimas de abusos, sobre todo con menores. Por eso estoy tranquilo de que fuese él quien te ayudase en ese momento. – Me toca la rodilla alargando su mano hacia mí, tratando de animarme aprovechamos que estamos parados en un semáforo.

Me quedo pensativa un instante. Lo que sucedió aquella tarde entre nosotros fue lo que le impulso a marcharse. Tanto tiempo ayudando a víctimas, para después sentir que él era el agresor. Cuando yo no lo veo así.

– Bella, – interrumpe mis pensamientos, – le dije a Edward que tras pasar por la clínica te dejaría en las oficinas – me mira un segundo, analizando mi expresión, – pero si no te encuentras bien, le llamo y...

– No, – le interrumpo, – quede con él el sábado, que empezaría hoy a trabajar. Y prefiero que sea así. Me ayudara a pasa página, a no pensar en todo lo que ha pasado. – Soy realmente sincera en esta ocasión con él.

– ¿Quieres qué suba contigo? – Me pregunta. – Puedo presentarte al personal – Me regala una sonrisa haciéndome sentir culpable.

– No, prefiero ir sola. – Le interrumpo. Me imagino la cara que pondría al darse cuenta de que conozco a todo el mundo. Tampoco sabría cómo explicarlo. – Sabes que no quiero que me traten diferente por ser la hermana del jefe.

Parece que el hecho que me nombre a mí misma como su hermana, le hace fruncir el ceño por un segundo, parece imperceptible pero yo me doy cuenta. Sé qué tarde o temprano me contara toda la verdad. Le acaricio la mejilla intentando trasmitirle que me encuentro perfectamente.

– Quédate con el coche – le digo tratando de cambiar de tema. – Le pediré a Edward que después me acerque a casa. – En realidad tengo pensado volver en metro. Hemos ido a la clínica en mi coche, y por supuesto se ha empeñado en conducir él.

– ¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede unos días más contigo? – Me pregunta. Niego con la cabeza. – ¿Segura?

– Si, – asiento con una sonrisa, – tienes a muchas pacientes guapas a las que atender. – Estalla en risas, contagiándome a mí.

– ¡Pues sí! Algunas. ¡Pero no tan guapas como tu peque! – Me contesta. – Hemos llegado – Me señala con el dedo el edificio, mientras va frenando poco a poco acerándose a la acera.

– ¿Hablamos esta noche?. – Le pregunto cuando se detiene en la puerta de las oficinas de la empresa donde llevo trabajando casi un año sin él saberlo. Asiente con la cabeza y me sonríe.

– Te quiero mucho. Eres mucho más que mi hermano, para mi eres mi padre. – Le digo sorprendiéndole tras darle un beso en la mejilla, tras lo cual salgo del coche.

– ¡Yo también te quiero peque!. – Me responde con los ojos velados, inclinándose para mirarme desde dentro del coche. Justo antes de volver a arrancar e internarse en el caótico tráfico de un lunes por la mañana en Seattle.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia el perfil del gran edificio que tengo ante mí. No puedo evitar recordar el día que atravesé sus puertas por primera vez. Recuerdo haber hecho el mismo gesto que estoy haciendo hoy sin saber lo que terminaría encontrándome en su interior.

– ¡Hola Ana!. – Saludo a mi compañera cuando salgo por el ascensor.

– ¡Isabel! – Mira la hora. La avise con un WhatsApp de que llegaría tarde. – ¿Todo bien?, – me pregunta. La explique que tenía que ir al médico. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, no está acostumbrada a verme con las lentillas. Ahora que Edward ya sabe quién soy, no veo el motivo de intentar camuflarme.

– Si. – La respondo. – ¿Y el jefe? – Le pregunto cambiando de tema.

– Esta reunido con los jefes de departamento en su despacho. – Me explica. – Me ha dicho que cuando llegues te incorpores a la reunión. ¡Creo que ha vuelto con energías renovadas! – Me encamino hacia las escaleras, pero no he dado ni dos pasos cuando me llama – ¡Isabel!. – Me giro hacia ella. – ¿Tú ya sabias que venía hoy? – Asiento con la cabeza pero no le doy más explicaciones. Veo que se queda pensativa pero no le doy importancia.

Subo rápidamente las escaleras y tras quitarme el abrigo, dejar mi bolso sobre la mesa y coger mi iPad donde tengo una copia de cada uno de los informes que le he ido enviando semanalmente desde que se marchó, así como otra copia en papel, me dirijo hasta su puerta para tocar ligeramente con los nudillos antes de entrar.

Cuando entro nuestras miradas se cruzan y siento un vuelco en el estómago que rápidamente desecho. La última vez que le vi no era más que una niña pequeña indefensa, protegida en los brazos de su padre. Casi no fuimos conscientes de cuando nos dejó solos. Ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de darle las gracias por lo que hizo por mí. Miro alrededor, tal, y como me dijo Ang; están reunidos todos los jefes de departamento con Edward, sentados alrededor de su mesa.

El Responsable de Recursos humanos, Martínez, con el que hice la primera entrevista. Un joven de unos 35 o 36 años alto y moreno como Edward pero con los ojos marrón chocolate. Esta sentado en la esquina derecha de la mesa. A su lado, el director financiero, un hombre entrado en la cincuentena, solicito y amable, algo entrado en kilos y que siempre tiene una palabra amable con todo el mundo.

A continuación el jefe del departamento Técnico, el más joven de los directivos de la empresa, tendrá unos dos o tres años más que yo. Es el Departamento donde ejecutan todo lo referente al I+D de la empresa, en lo que al desarrollo de los programas informáticos de los equipos de seguridad se refiere. También se encargan de la instalación y mantenimiento de los equipos informáticos de la empresa. Me recuerda un poco a Carlisle, pelirrojo y con los ojos verdes. Son tan impactantes que cuando le da la luz se transforman en un azul verdoso intenso.

Y por último en la esquina opuesta a donde está sentado el señor Martínez, está sentado el jefe de seguridad. Desde ese departamento se gestiona todo lo referente a los equipos humanos dispuestos en las empresas de los diferentes clientes así como de dar el servicio de detectives privados a las empresas que nos lo solicitan. De todos ellos es con el que nunca he podido sentir ningún tipo de afinidad. Evidentemente tengo claro que el sentimiento es mutuo. Intentó localizar una silla vacía pero no hay ninguna, el único sitio vacío es el futón al lado de la puerta, pero todos están concentrados delante de la mesa de Edward, así que rodeó a todos ellos y me coloco de pie al lado de él.

Apoyo mis papeles y el iPad sobre la mesa. Todos se han quedado callados al entrar yo.

– ¡Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde!. – Digo sonriendo en general a todos. Al igual que Ang; me miran sorprendidos al verme sin las gafas.

– ¡Isabel!. – Me saluda Edward con una sonrisa. Por lo visto voy a seguir siendo Isabel para todo el mundo. – No te preocupes acabamos de empezar. – Hace una pausa para mirarme, intentando averiguar cómo me encuentro. Trato de trasmitirle seguridad en mi misma, tras lo cual comienza a explicarse.– Durante todo el tiempo que he estado ausente Isabel me ha ido enviando semanalmente un informe con todos los detalles acontecidos en la empresa, – me siento en la mesa de medio lado, mientras que Edward hace rodar unos centímetros hacia atrás su silla, haciendo un escrutinio rápido de mí con su mirada.

Me he puesto un traje oscuro con falda lápiz por debajo de mi rodilla, pero sin apertura lateral.

Emmett se ha mostrado sorprendido al verme así vestida. La verdad que he rescatado un traje de Armani que no había llegado a estrenar. Debajo de la chaqueta, un jersey de punto con escote barco y de manga larga en un tono verde pastel.

Me he recogido el pelo en un simple moño bajo, con algún rizo suelto rodeando mi rostro. No sé si entiende mucho o nada de moda, pero por su mirada, creo que le gusta lo que ve. No me he puesto el colgante a propósito. Se da cuenta de ello y tuerce el gesto. Sé que aunque intenta no mostrar que le afecta, yo sé que si es así.

Cruzo las piernas ladeándome ligeramente, y apoyando mi mano derecha sobre la mesa, de forma que no doy la espalda a nadie.

– Bien, – continúa diciendo, mirándolos a los cuatro, – sé que os extrañó que la hubiese dejado a ella como responsable en mi ausencia pero, – alza la cabeza hacia mí para mirarme apenas durante un segundo, para después volver a mirarlos a ellos, – ha demostrado con creces su valía.

– La verdad es que a mí no me sorprendió en absoluto, – le interrumpe uno de ellos, a la vez que me sonríe, a lo que no puedo evitar devolvérsela. – En la selección que hicimos para su puesto, te dije que era la más indicada con diferencia.

– Sé qué ha contactado con nuevos clientes, – borrándole la sonrisa de golpe. Por lo que cambio mi gesto. ¿Se ha puesto celoso por que alguien me haya sonreído? Me niego a mí misma que haya sido así. Le miro de refilón intentando descubrir algo, pero definitivamente llego a la conclusión de que no ha sido así. – Incluso algunos tras los que yo ya llevaba algún tiempo detrás. Si habéis leído el informe que os envíe ayer por la noche, podréis encontrar con una pequeña lista...

– No te lo voy a discutir Edward – le interrumpe otra persona – pero sigo pensando que este no es un trabajo para una mujer. Discrepe cuando nos sugeriste dejarla a ella al frente, y te lo sigo diciendo ahora. – Me mira de una forma que me produce un escalofrío.

– ¿A qué te refieres?. – Le pregunta volviendo a acercar su silla hacia la mesa, a la vez que apoya sus brazos sobre ella, cruzando sus muñecas al mismo tiempo, de forma que sus dedos se sitúan muy cerca de mis piernas.

– ¡Ella ha propuesto a una mujer como posible candidata a uno de los puestos de detectives junior!. – En su voz detecto un ligero resquemor. Le tiende un currículum que Edward coge entre sus dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierda, que previamente ha tendido hacia el sin quitarle la mirada de encima. – Como recordaras, – continua diciendo, – antes de marcharte estábamos pensando en ampliar mi departamento, creí que todo quedaría en stand–by hasta tu vuelta, pero como puedes comprobar ella ha comenzado con la selección, por su cuenta. – Me mira durante un segundo para después volver a mirarlo a él. – Entiendo que Isabel pueda desempeñar un puesto como secretaria o como tu asistente. – Sonríe de una forma particularmente desagradable, y continua explicándose mientras me recorre el cuerpo con la mirada. Sé que a Edward no se le escapa ese detalle y también sé que no le gusta, pero por prudencia permanece callado dejándole que vaya directo al abismo. – Llevando tu agenda,

pero...

– Pero te refieres a que, – le interrumpo, sé que Edward está sonriéndome aunque no puedo verle, al girarme hacia Antonio. – ¿No crees que una mujer sea capaz de enfrentarse a la serie de peligros en que puede incurrir un detective?. – Le pregunto directamente con un ligero toque de desconcierto.

– ¡Exacto!. – Me responde tajantemente mirándome a los ojos, a la vez que me regala la sonrisa más falsa que haya visto jamás.

Me giro de nuevo hacia Edward. Esta sonriéndose descaradamente mientras ojea el currículum de la mujer. Se perfectamente que esa persona es la persona ideal para realizar un trabajo como ese.

– ¿A quién te refieres exactamente? A esta mujer, – Le pregunta él mientras alza el currículum que tiene en la mano izquierda hacia arriba, haciendo referencia a la posible candidata. –¿O a Isabel? – Tras lo cual coloca durante un segundo su mano derecha en mi rodilla, sobre mis medias, pero la retira en seguida como si el contacto le quemase. – Porque te aseguro que las creo capaces a las dos de pasarse horas haciendo guardia en un coche o siguiendo a un sospechoso. – Le dice mirándole fijamente. – Incluso mejor que muchos de esos niñatos que me sugeriste antes de marcharme

– Isabel – Se dirige a mí, mirándome a los ojos y sonriéndome. – ¿Podrías concertar una entrevista con esta mujer para el miércoles por la mañana? Si a ti te ha encajado su currículum, – chasquea la lengua mientras me mira sonriéndome, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, – seguiré tu instinto. – Me tiende el currículum, y dirige su mirada hacia el jefe de seguridad, – yo ya sabía que había comenzado a buscar posibles candidatos o _candidatas_ – dice haciendo énfasis en el género femenino, – yo mismo se lo pedí – Siento la mirada del señor en mi cuello. Durante todo el tiempo que llevo trabajando en la empresa, sé que no le ha gustado mi presencia. Desde el primer momento en el que entre. Es un hombre ya cerca de los 50, con barriga y me atrevería a decir que bastante menos pelo en su cabeza de lo que tendría en su juventud.

– Bien, si nadie me interrumpe ahora. – Dice Edward barriendo su mirada por todos ellos, – continuaremos con la reunión. - Se queda en silencio un momento asegurándose que todo el mundo está escuchándole. – Como os decía. – Comienza de nuevo a desarrollar su exposición, – hay una pequeña lista de los clientes que Isabel ha captado durante estos últimos meses, si os fijáis en la documentación que ella ha elaborado durante este tiempo, todos ellos le han firmado el contrato por dos años por los cuales les prestaremos servicios de seguridad, en algunos casos incluyen personal de seguridad y en otros tan sólo el sistema de alarma y mantenimiento de la misma. He visto que hay un par de clientes que siguen incurriendo demoras en los pagos. Enrique, – se dirige al director financiero, cambiando de tema, – se les enviará una carta explicándolos que si no cumplen con los pagos de aquí a fin de año, se les dejará de dar servicio, retirándoles el equipo, y en el caso de que tengan personal de seguridad también. – En cuanto al personal en general, – continúa diciendo, – sé que tenemos una demanda de subidas de sueldo, y otras mejoras.

– Creo que no es factible. – Interviene Enrique, el director financiero.

– Creo que como le explique al señor Cullen, – me dirijo directamente a Enrique, – en mi informe de hace un par de semanas, no es factible subir sueldos, pero si hacer algún tipo de mejora social, que nos puedan reportar algún tipo de mejora fiscal, pero para ello tendríamos que reducir algunos privilegios dentro de la directiva. – En una palabra, acabo de decirles que las mejoras que aplicaríamos para una mayoría, perjudicaría directamente a los cinco pares de ojos que me miran fijamente, Edward incluido.

– No. – Me rebate el jefe de seguridad. – ¿Porque tenemos que reducirnos nosotros el sueldo?

– No me estoy refiriendo a bajar sueldos – le digo, aunque con ganas se lo bajaría, – me refiero a disminuir dispensas en dirección que pueden conseguir ofrecer una mejora social en otros empleados.

– ¿Así? – me dice desafiándome, – ¿estas dispuesta a renunciar al coche de empresa?. – Sabe perfectamente que como secretaria de dirección tengo un puesto de privilegio frente al resto de empleados.

– Ya lo hizo, – le rebate Edward defendiéndome, golpeando con las yemas de los dedos en la mesa, quedándose el otro a cuadros.

– Creo que no es necesario usar los recursos de la empresa fuera del horario laboral. – Le digo finalmente, sabiendo muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, además de tener las correspondientes pruebas. – El coche de empresa se ha de utilizar exclusivamente en horas de trabajo y para temas de trabajo.

– ¿Yo nunca utilizaría el coche de empresa para eso?. – Me dice muy seguro de sí mismo. – Ni ningún otro recurso de la empresa. ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de algo así?.

– ¿Así? No lo usarías para llevar a tu familia a pasar un fin de semana en el campo. – Le interrumpo sorprendiéndole

– Yo no, – se levanta apoyándose en la mesa con los puños cerrados, e inclinándose hacia mi intentando intimidarme. Por lo que yo, hago lo propio mientras me apoyo también en la mesa dándole la espalda a Edward. – ¡Nunca he utilizado los recursos de la empresa en mi vida personal!.

– ¿Me vas a negar que no llevaste a tu familia a un hotel rural a finales de Agosto?. – No quiero decirlo pero me provoca hasta tal punto que no puedo evitarlo, – ¿o me vas a negar también que no pagaste la estancia con la tarjeta de la empresa?.

– ¿Cómo te atreves?. – Rodea la mesa acercándose peligrosamente a mí. Me incorporo. No quiero que piense que puede amedrentarme. Yo no quería acusarle pero no he tenido más remedio. Esta tan cerca de mí, que puedo oler su aliento a tabaco viejo. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que el resto de directivos también se han levantado de su asiento. Por un instante me parece que me va dar una nausea pero me controlo y doy un paso hacia atrás, chocándome con las rodillas de Edward, haciendo que pierda algo de estabilidad. Me toma de las caderas para ayudarme a recuperar el equilibrio. Cuando lo consigo, inmediatamente cojo mi IPad y tras buscar las fotos que hice se lo tiendo a Edward.

– ¡Creo que te han pillado con todo el equipo!. – Le dice mostrándole las fotos. Me conecto a través del portátil de él, al programa de gestión del hotel, localizando el extracto del pago con su tarjeta.

– Pero, ¿Cómo? – Comienza a decir, viéndose descubierto. Deslizando su mirada alternativamente entre Edward y yo.

– La Maison donde te alojaste es mía, y ella está a su cargo. Claro que ella no se dejaría ver por ti. ¿Verdad? – Me dice después de levantarse y apoyando durante un segundo su mano en mi hombro.

– ¡Puta!. – Dice entre dientes.

– Yo de ti tendría cuidado de que dices. – Se encara contra él. Me mira un instante haciéndome saber que no puede callar lo que ya sabe.

– Ella no es una empleada cualquiera. – Le dice de pronto sorprendiéndole.

– ¿No me digas ya se ha abierto de piernas para ti? – Doy un paso hacia atrás en repulsa por sus palabras y al hecho de que se ha acercado tanto a mí que casi nuestra ropa puede rozarse.– Cuando pase de ti, – me dice minimizando la distancia que yo he interpuesto. A escasos centímetros de mi cara, – ¡me presento voluntario para meterme entre tus bragas!.

Rápidamente Edward colocándose entre él y yo le coge por las solapas de la chaqueta y le empuja apartándolo de mí.

– ¡Te exijo un poco de respeto para la hermana de mi socio! – Le grita apretando los dientes, para después soltarle y comenzar a alisarle las solapas de la chaqueta, consiguiendo que me miren todos los allí congregados completamente asombrados.

– ¡Siéntate! – Me pide Edward señalando su silla, con el dedo índice de su mano sin dejar de mirarlo. – ¡Sentados! Exclama al percatarse que todos en el despacho seguimos de pie.– Espero que todos podáis mantener el secreto. – Hace un barrido con la mirada a todos, incluyéndome a mí – Y ahora vamos a continuar. – Me mira – ¿Qué propones Bella? – Le miro extrañada, al igual que los demás, salvo Carlos el jefe de Recursos Humanos. – Su nombre completo es Isabella Marie Swan.

– Si. – Corrobora el jefe de recursos humanos, sosteniendo un listado con el nombre de todos los empleados. – Así es como figura en su contrato. – Sé que en este instante Edward se da cuenta de que ha tenido la verdad delante de sus narices todo el tiempo. Pasado el mal rato que hemos pasado todos, comienzo a explicar mi plan de ahorro.

– Creo que no es necesario que la directiva tenga ciertos beneficios, como el coche de empresa, gasolina, o cheques de comida. Creo que cada uno de nosotros tiene el sueldo justo, para cubrir por sí mismo esos gastos. Siempre es preferible eso a tener que acabar teniendo que despedir a alguien. – Les digo con seguridad.

– Por otro lado. – Me dirijo a Roberto, al benjamín de la directiva. – Creo que no deberíamos externalizar el análisis y desarrollo de los programas informáticos. Me consta que tenemos personal perfectamente cualificado para hacerlo dentro de la empresa. Y en caso de que fuese necesario, impartir cursos específicos al respecto a aquellos que lo necesiten, incentivándolos con mejoras funcionales que con el tiempo se podrían refletar también de forma salarial. Estimo que en un año, siguiendo estas pautas estaremos en posición de poder ofrecer esas mejoras. – Miro un momento a Edward. Se ha sentado donde estaba yo hace apenas unos minutos. – Lo que tenemos que conseguir es motivar al personal.

– Yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso. – Me responde. – Si quieres te presentare un listado con el personal que creo, puede realizar perfectamente esas funciones.

Seguimos comentando algunos puntos acerca de algunos recortes necesarios para continuar con el buen funcionamiento de la empresa.

Cuando acabamos siento una mirada furiosa del señor Pérez en mi espalda. Cuando estoy a punto de salir por la puerta Edward me detiene.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Para que creen que nuestro querido Edward la haya detenido? Ustedes creen que le vaya mal?

Tachan nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos JaneAC.

NOTA: Me han dicho que es definitivo el deceso de mi computadora, oficialmente estoy sin ella y estoy muy triste por ello, ella era mi amiga :O

Bien, me han dicho que me van a dar los documentos que ahí tengo, así poder seguir desde donde me quede para con las otras historias. Desde ya les digo que estoy en un internet escribiendo una o dos horas a veces, dependiendo del tiempo que tenga y dinero, ahora, acabare esta historia y luego empezare a actualizar las otras que tenga pendientes, así que si tardo o no, espero me comprendan y den su apoyo.

Lo único oficial es que no dejare ninguna inconclusa.

No puedo comprar otra computadora porque el dinero que tenia lo ocupe para medicamentos ahora que me he puesto enferma, he estado grave pero voy mejorando, así que espero sus buenos deseos.

Besos y se despide JaneAntoCullen

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia_ _ **… Si saben cómo quitarle a Edward a S. Meyer díganmelo por favor. jajaja**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

Les pido mil disculpas por el tiempo perdido, pero que sepan que no voy a dejar ninguna de mis historias incompletas, en la parte de abajo les dejo una explicación del porque la tardanza. Besos y nos leemos abajo. JaneAC.

 **(*.) CAPITULO 17 (*.)**

 **POV BELLA**

– Espera Bella – Me dice mientras cierra la puerta cuando el último de los directivos ha salido. Oigo el click que hace la cerradura al cerrarla con llave. Tras asegurarse de que todos han salido de mi propio despacho contiguo al suyo.

– ¿Ha regresado Emmett ?. – Pregunta mirando a la puerta sin soltar su mano de la llave.

– Si, – doy un paso hacia atrás. Por su tono de voz intuyo que está enfadado. – Se ha llevado mi

coche a casa para recoger sus cosas y me ha dicho que después cogería un taxi al aeropuerto. – Le digo mientras tras girarse y desnudarme con la mirada me rodea colocándose detrás de mí. Suelta mi pelo apartándolo hacia un lado sobre mi hombro, para después tras deslizar muy despacio sus manos a lo largo de mis brazos, termina desviándose hacia mi cintura, desabrochándome la chaqueta y quitándomela. Siento como en el proceso arrima su nariz a mi cuello acariciándome con su aliento. Consigue que el bello de mi nuca se encrespe y todo mi cuerpo se estremezca entre sus brazos. Lanza mi chaqueta sobre una de las sillas que han ocupado los directivos.

– ¡Tranquila!. – Me dice al sentir que estoy comenzando a temblar. Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras me acaricia el vientre por encima del jersey, apretándome contra él. Puedo sentir su deseo contra mis nalgas. – ¿Ves lo que me provocas? – Me obliga a girarme para enfrentarnos cara a cara. Aparta mi pelo hacia mi espalda y esconde sus dedos detrás de mi nuca, enredándolos entre los mechones, tirando de ellos hacia atrás alzando mi rostro hacia él. Su oscura mirada se clava en mis ojos devorándolos, los abandona un segundo para dirigirlos a mi boca. Veo como mueve las aletas de su nariz, mientras sus ojos rezuman furia, volviendo a subir su mirada a mis ojos de nuevo. Sin previo aviso su boca invade la mía, que se abre para el ante el mínimo contacto de sus labios sobre los míos. Hace un reconocimiento de sus dominios enredándose con la mía, haciéndola saber quién es el que manda aquí, dejándomelo bien claro por si en algún momento hubiese dudado.

Durante todo el tiempo que nuestras lenguas permanecen abrazadas, mantiene su mano en mi nuca, mientras que la otra la desliza muy despacio por mi espalda, hasta llegar a mis nalgas, apretándome más contra el si cabe. Impidiendo que no haya ni un resquicio de aire entre nuestros cuerpos.

Me cuelgo de su cuello con mis brazos entregándome por completo a él. Diciéndole que capto el mensaje, mientras mi cuerpo tiembla de deseo. Tanto así, que no es sino gracias a sus brazos que me mantienen bien sujeta, que no caigo desmayada en el suelo.

De pronto, se separa de mí. Veo en su mirada que además de enfado hay un deseo incontrolado. Luchando por salir a flote de la forma más salvaje. Trago saliva y doy un paso atrás hacia la mesa de reuniones.

– ¿Estas enfadado?. – Me atrevo al fin a preguntarle a la vez que doy otro paso hacia atrás, acercándome más a la mesa. Miro hacia la puerta, dándome cuenta de que me he equivocado. No tengo vía de escape.

– ¿Por qué tendría que estar enfadado?. – Ladea la cabeza respondiéndome con otra pregunta. Se quita la chaqueta lanzándola contra la misma silla donde aterrizo hace un momento la mía. No me atrevo a contestarle. Sé que puede tener muchos motivos. – ¿Quieres que te enumere los motivos por los que tendría que estar enfadado?. – Observo

atentamente como se quita los gemelos que yo misma le regale de una de las mangas de la camisa, dejándolos cuidadosamente sobre su mesa. Repite la operación con la otra manga, para después

caminar hacia mí a la vez que se remanga las mangas a la altura de los codos. Yo retrocedo otro par

de pasos más.

Lleva uno de sus trajes oscuros con su correspondiente camisa blanca, dándole ese toque de

autoridad, muy propio de él. Observo atentamente como se desabrocha la corbata, lanzándola sobre

las chaquetas, para continuar después soltándose los dos primeros botones de la camisa, como si le

estuviesen aprisionando como una soga.

Cuando está a tan solo un par de pasos de mí se detiene e introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos

del pantalón. Adopta una postura de lo más relajada, con las piernas abiertas. Vuelve a lanzarme una

mirada intimidatoria que hace que retroceda un par de pasos más tratando de poner la mayor

distancia posible entre nosotros, para acabar chocando contra la pared.

Cuando ve que no tengo una vía de escape posible, se gira ligeramente a la derecha para evitar

que trate de esconderme en el baño. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?, me pregunto a mí misma. Por ahí

podría haber salido a la recepción de dirección y de ahí a la calle. Me sonríe adivinando mis

pensamientos.

– ¿Por qué motivos podría estar enfadado?. – Me vuelve a preguntar. – Vamos a ver, – mira al techo inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, como si estuviese pensando. Al momento vuelve a erguirse para mirarme fijamente.

– ¿Por qué no me informaste de que habías pillado al estúpido de Antonio con el coche de empresa en mi Maison?, – exagera el acento afrancesado en el término galo, – y mucho mas ¿que se atrevió a pagar con la tarjeta de la empresa?. – Se queda un momento en silencio. No me atrevo a contestarle. – ¿Por qué me mentiste aquel día en el campo de golf, diciéndome que tomabas la píldora cuando era mentira?. – Ahora me grita. Le miro sorprendida, ¿cómo puede haberse enterado de eso?. Niego con la cabeza, no puede saberlo. – No te molestes en negarlo. Lo sé.

– ¿Cómo lo has sabido?, – me rindo ante la evidencia.

– ¿Será por beber del vaso de un desconocido?, – me sonríe, ignorando mi pregunta y da un par de pasos hacia mí. Estamos tan cerca que si estiro mi brazo podría tocarlo. Me pego más a la pared y cierro los ojos. – ¿O será porque no me dijiste en ningún momento que eras Bella?. ¿Pero en que estabas pensando?, – vuelve a gritarme. Sé que ha rebasado la distancia. Puedo sentirle atrapándome entre sus brazos, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, a pesar que mantengo mis los ojos cerrados. Tengo miedo de su mirada, que seguramente estará cargada de ira. – ¡Mírame!. – No le obedezco y trato de pegarme más a la pared intentando mimetizarme con ella. – ¡Mi–rá–me!. – Baja el tono de voz a la vez que enfatiza cada una de las sílabas. Como si tuviesen

un imán, mis párpados se abren.

– ¡Te lo dije!. – Intento recordarle nuestra conversación del sábado. – Intente decírtelo. – Le miro a los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas. – Pero no pude. Tenía miedo de que si te lo decía, tan solo me contrataras por ser la hermana de Emmett, o su hija. – No soy capaz de pensar racionalmente.

– Claro, su hija. – Me dice. – Como un idiota te hable de lo que sucedió entre nosotros. ¿Querías vengarte?. ¿Eh?.– Acerca su rostro al mío, dejando su nariz a milímetros de la mía.

– No. Yo no sabía que trabajabas con Emmett en su clínica, bueno en vuestra clínica. – Me corrijo nuevamente. – Y tampoco sabía que trabajabas en esa área, – me mira extrañado. – ¡Como quiera que se llame!. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que eres médico!. – Le grito sin querer hacerlo. Alargo la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero mi mano cae al momento al ver la rabia en sus ojos. – Sabes que Emmett siempre me ha mantenido al margen de vuestros negocios. – Intento explicarle que acabo de enterarme que fundo junto con Emmett las clínicas. – Estaba interna en un colegio, luego la universidad. – Cierro los ojos recordando lo que ha sido

mi vida, aislada del mundo para conseguir mis objetivos, vuelvo a abrirlos. – Me volqué en estudiar, en hacerle ver que no quería vivir del cuento. No pensé que te habrías sentido culpable en algún momento por lo que paso. No me arrepiento de lo que paso. – Le digo con total sinceridad.

– No tienes opción para arrepentimientos Bella. ¡Me aproveche de ti!. – Parece completamente atormentado. Vuelvo a alzar mi mano, pero ahora si le acaricio la mejilla. Inclina ligeramente su cara hacia mi mano. Como si quisiera arroparse con ella.

– Y te hubiese permitido que te aprovechases más, si hubieses querido. – Le sonrío. – Edward, yo

no te busque. Al revés, trataba de evitarte. – ahora incluso me atrevo a enmarcar su rostro entre mis manos, buscando su mirada. – Entre aquel día en este despacho por pura casualidad. Trate de olvidar lo que sucedió. Nunca pude acostarme con Jacob,, cada vez que intentaba dar el paso, me acordaba de aquellos instantes contigo. Sé que era una estupidez pero…

– ¿Jacob es ese...ese perro que intento abusar de ti?. – Me pregunta, apartando su cara de mis manos, provocando que caigan inertes a mis costados.

– Estuvimos saliendo un tiempo, pero yo no le dejaba pasar de algunos besos, y alguna que otra caricia. – Su cara hace una mueca como si no le gustase lo que le estoy contando. –Siempre que intentaba ir más allá lo frenaba. Hasta que un día, quizás fue culpa mía, lo provoque y…– siento como mis ojos se inundan recordando aquello, pero consigo mantenerlas en su sitio.

– ¡Ssshh! No es culpa tuya. Si dices no, es no. – Se apoya contra mi cuerpo. Lo tomo como una invitación y alzo mis brazos rodeando su cuello a la vez que apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro. En realidad soy consciente de que si no me acosté con él fue porque no estaba enamorada de él. Aunque esto no se lo digo. Sé que mis palabras podrían indicar que lo estoy de Edward. Descarto esa posibilidad. Es algo que no puedo permitirme.

– ¡Sabes que tengo que castigarte por haberme mentido?, ¿verdad?. – Me lo dice en un tono de voz que hace que se me ericen todos los pelos de mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo puede excitarme que me diga que va a castigarme?. Le miro asustada. ¡Castigarme!, ¿qué es lo que va a hacerme?. Se separa de mí

bruscamente incorporándose, pero sin apartar las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. – ¡Desnúdate! Y espérame de pie frente al sofá y con la cabeza agachada. – Me quedo paralizada, mientras me mira intensamente.

– ¡Podría entrar cualquiera!. – Es lo único que se me ocurre decir para evitar lo que quiera hacerme.

– La puerta está cerrada. – Me dice acariciándome el mentón. Al ver que no me muevo, da un paso hacia atrás.

– ¡Isabella!. ¡Desnuda!. ¡Ya!. – Me susurra frente a mi rostro, inclinando ligeramente su torso hacia mí, para después dirigirse al baño, dejándome pegada a la pared. – Todas nuestras decisiones tienen consecuencias. Te advertí que no me mintieses, ni me ocultases las cosas. Me mentiste, me ocultaste tu verdadera identidad, has de acatar tu merecido

castigo. – Me dice justo antes de traspasar la puerta del baño y cerrar la puerta.

 **-()-()-()-()-**

Me siento completamente excitada pero a la vez me asusta su reacción. ¿En qué consistirá su castigo?. Me acerco a la puerta, dándome cuenta que la llave sigue en su sitio. Soy completamente libre para marcharme, de hecho sospecho que lo ha hecho aposta. Me está dejando que tome mi propia decisión en cuanto a quedarme o no. Pongo mi mano sobre la llave, si tan solo la girase media vuelta, podría abrirla, coger mis cosas e irme. Pero, ¿Realmente quiero alejarme de él?. Estoy a punto de salir cuando una voz en mi interior

me dice que siempre he sido valiente y me he enfrenado a mis propias decisiones.

Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y tras colocarme al lado de la mesa, me quito el jersey y me deshago de la falda. Justo en ese instante, sale Edward del baño, por lo que rápidamente me coloco en el punto exacto, y tal y como me ha indicado. Lleva algo en sus manos, pero no llego a distinguir lo que es.

– ¡Te quiero completamente desnuda!. – Me dice desde la puerta con voz autoritaria. – Quiero fuera ropa interior, medias y zapatos – Se sienta en el futón justo en frente de mí. Colocando las manos en cruz sobre el respaldo, preparándose para ver cómo me desnudo. Lo primero de lo que me deshago es de los zapatos, doblando hacia atrás mis rodillas y

lanzándolos hacia una esquina del despacho.

Para quitarme las medias, decido entrar en su juego y tras acercarme a él, apoyo mi pierna izquierda en su rodilla derecha, mirando atentamente lo que hago. Introduzco mis dedos bajo el encaje de la media, comenzando a deslizarla hacia mi pantorrilla, para terminar sacándola del todo

por el pie. Cuando termino el proceso levanto la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, oscurecidos más si cabe por el deseo que intuyo en ellos. Voy a lanzar la media lejos cuando me sujeta la muñeca, haciendo que me tambalee. Me sujeta por

las caderas ayudándome a recuperar la estabilidad mientras apoyo mi pie descalzo en el suelo. Coge la media de mis manos y la deja a su lado en el sofá. Repito el proceso con la media de mi pierna derecha. Nuevamente la toma entre sus manos enrollándola y desenrollándola entre sus dedos sin quitar la mirada de mi cuerpo, el cual lo estudia de arriba abajo. Me hace un gesto para que continúe. Hecho los brazos a mi espalda, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándome de el para soltar el cierre de mi sujetador, deslizándolo a lo largo de mis brazos y dejándolo caer a mis pies.

Estoy frente a él solamente con mis bragas de encaje en tono nude completamente trasparentes a la cadera, a juego con el sujetador que reposa a mis pies. Me hace un gesto con la mano para que me acerque a él. Doy los pocos pasos que nos separan, y cuando tan solo estoy a un paso, alarga sus manos aferrándose a mis caderas, atrayéndome con fuerza, apoyando su frente en mi monte de venus. Se mantiene estático en esa postura durante unos minutos. Mis manos automáticamente se enredan entre su pelo, masajeándole suavemente su cabeza.

Inclino la cabeza provocando que mi pelo caiga sobre su espalda y su nuca, acariciándole suavemente.

Una de sus manos comienza a deslizarse hacia la parte superior de mi muslo, para rodearlo hacia su cara interna, instándome a abrir mis piernas y apartando la pequeña tela que aun cubre mi sexo. Desliza uno de sus dedos a lo largo de él. Tan solo con tocarme hace que me recorra un escalofrío por mi cuerpo, teniendo que apoyar mis manos sobre sus hombros para no desfallecer. Siento romperme cuando sus dedos me abandonan y bruscamente rompe el encaje de mis bragas consiguiendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca.

– ¿Tienes frio?. – Me pregunta mirándome a los ojos. Niego con la cabeza. Precisamente frio no es lo que siento. – Bien. – Se reclina contra el sofá soltando mis caderas barriendo a la vez mi cuerpo con su mirada. – Túmbate boca abajo sobre mis piernas, con el culo en pompa hacia mí. A la altura de mis

muslos. Me pongo de rodillas sobre el futón, a su izquierda, y mirando hacia la ventana y me coloco como

me ha ordenado. Apoyo mis codos en el sofá, tumbándome sobre sus piernas de forma que mis pechos quedan pegados a la tela de su pantalón, en la cara externa de su muslo. – ¡Abre las piernas!. – Me pide mientras una de sus manos recorre mi muslo izquierdo hasta llegar a mis nalgas

Mantiene su mano sobre una de mis nalgas, mientras que la otra comienza a explorar mi sexo, deslizando sus dedos en toda su longitud, abriéndome para él. Me muerdo el labio inferior tratando de silenciar mis jadeos. Siento mi respiración completamente acelerada, y mi corazón palpitando contra su muslo. Ahogo un grito cuando noto que la mano que estaba sobre mi nalga, abandona su puesto para acompañar a la otra por un instante. Para después acercarse peligrosamente al oscuro pasaje escondido entre mis nalgas. Siento que todo mi cuerpo se encoje cuando noto su dedo ahí. Trazando círculos, para después introducirse apenas unos milímetros en su interior. No puedo evitar moverme.– ¡Quieta!. – Me da un cachete en el culo, quitando su dedo de mi trasero. Pero manteniendo su otra mano sobre mi sexo. De repente comienza a extender un líquido frio a lo largo de mis nalgas. Vuelvo a removerme inquieta. – ¡Sshhh!. – Me dice tratando de calmarme, mientras sigue acariciándome el clítoris. –¡Estate quieta!. – Me advierte– ¡No quiero hacerte daño!. –No sé si sus palabras me relajan o me ponen más

nerviosa, pero no me da tiempo de pensarlo, porque introduce algo frío en mi ano. Ejerciendo algo de presión. – Es un dilatador anal. Quiero prepararte para follarte este culito. – Me estremezco al escuchar sus palabras. – Te dije que quería ponerte sobre mis rodillas para trabajarte este culito y poder

follármelo. – Me dice mientras acaricia mi espalda una y otra vez desde mis hombros hasta mi trasero, tratando de relajarme. – y eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo.

No soy capaz de contestarle. Tengo toda mi concentración puesta en los movimientos de su dedo sobre mi clítoris, y sus caricias en mi espalda. De pronto, lo abandona, dejándome desolada por un momento hasta que introduce dos dedos en mi interior.

– Voy a darte 10 azotes con mi mano. – Me dice mientras acaricia mi trasero pasando rápidamente de una nalga a otra. – Quiero que cuentes cada uno de los azotes. Que te concentres en ello. Si te despistas volveremos a empezar. ¿Está claro?. – Sigo sin habla. – ¡Responde!. – Me da un pequeño cachete en medio de mis nalgas desnudas, que hace que se mueva el juguete que ha introducido en mi culo.

– Si. – Le digo con voz ahogada.

– Y otra cosa, no quiero que te muevas. Si mueves las caderas volveremos a empezar. ¿Lo has entendido?. – Me pregunta con sus dedos inmóviles dentro de mí.

– Si. – No dejo que vuelva a preguntarme en esta ocasión.

– ¡Empezamos!. – Abandona su mano sobre mis nalgas para

dejarla caer sobre mi nalga derecha.

– Uno – No es tan difícil, pienso por un instante. Este primer golpe produce una descarga en mi increíble. No siento dolor, sino un placer extraño. Creo escuchar el movimiento de su mano, cuando cae sobre mi nalga izquierda. Mantiene sus

dedos dentro de mí, completamente inmóviles, lo que me produce una gran frustración.

– Dos – El segundo golpe consigue que algo se mueva dentro de mí. Mi cuerpo se restriega contra el de forma impulsiva, aunque consigo mantener mis caderas en su sitio. Creo escuchar un jadeo ahogado escapar de su boca.

– Tres– Vuelve a golpear sobre mi nalga derecha, mientras comienza a mover muy lentamente sus dedos dentro de mí, casi torturándome.

– Cuatro – Golpea mi nalga izquierda. Cada vez que me azota, consigue que mis sensibles pezones se rocen contra la áspera lana escocesa de sus pantalones. Consiguiendo que su excitación comience a ser dolorosa.

– Cinco– Nalga derecha. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, mientras trato de agarrarme al cuero del futón. Ha decidido comenzar a torturar mi clítoris con el pulgar, mientras sus dedos siguen

moviéndose.

– Seis– Nalga izquierda. Contraigo los músculos de mi vagina, tratando de no acompasar mi cadera a los movimientos de su mano.

– Ocho – Nalga derecha.

En este punto comienzo a sentir un escozor en mis nalgas, trato de concentrarme en contar, pero los movimientos de los dedos de Edward dentro de mí, me impiden centrarme, por lo que no estoy segura de la numeración que viene a continuación. Si volvemos a empezar sé que no podría soportarlo.

– ¡Bella!. – Me dice acariciando mis nalgas, sabedor de que no debo de estar demasiado cómoda. – ¡Concéntrate!. – Cierro los ojos tratando de hacer lo que me dice. Vuelve a caer su mano sobre mi nalga izquierda. Tardo unos segundos pero consigo hablar al final.

– Nueve – Digo, dejando escapar un quejido y tratando de contener las lágrimas. Sin darme tiempo a recuperarme da el último golpe.

– Diez – Mi cuerpo se relaja, dejándome llevar por el orgasmo que me provoca los habilidosos dedos de Edward, mientras presiona nuevamente sobre el juguete de mi ano. Prácticamente me he olvidado por completo que estaba ahí.

Pienso durante un segundo que me lo va a sacar, cuando me sorprende por completo al alzarme, sujetándome con fuerza por las caderas y colocándome a horcajadas sobre él. Me aparta el pelo de la cara descubriendo los rastros de mis lagrimones que finalmente no pude contener.

– ¿Te he hecho daño?. – Me pregunta preocupado, observando cada una de mis reacciones.

– No. – Quiero decirle que todo lo contrario, que me siento completamente excitada y preparada para él. Como si lo intuyese, desliza una mano entre mis piernas.

– ¡Estas empapada, Bella!. – Comienza nuevamente a mover sus dedos deliciosamente. – Dime lo que deseas Bella. ¡Pídemelo!. – Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás mientras mis manos se aferran a sus hombros, arqueando mi cuerpo hacia él. – ¡Dímelo princesa!. – Me dice con voz ronca. – ¡Si no me lo dices no haré nada!. – Comienza a sacar sus dedos muy despacio de dentro de mí.

– Te deseo. Quiero que me folles. – Contraigo nuevamente mi vagina alrededor de sus dedos a la vez que comienzo a mover mis caderas arriba y abajo contra ellos y alzo la cabeza. No quiero que los retire por ningún motivo.

– Creo que debería lavarte esa boca con jabón, además de descarada eres una deslenguada, y lo peor de todo es que creo que tengo yo la culpa. – Me sonríe seductoramente.

Me siento frustrada cuando retira su mano. Se por la forma en que se mueve que está soltándose el cinturón del pantalón, escucho el sonido de su bragueta, y me imagino cuando aparte sus boxers para liberar su erección. Me lo imagino todo porque soy incapaz de dejar de mirarle a los ojos, su mirada

me hechiza, miro su boca. Necesito desesperadamente que me bese. Como si pudiese leer mi mente, de pronto sus manos se enredan entre mi pelo, acercándome a él para atrapar mi boca con la suya. Me insta abrir mis labios, cosa que hago encantada, permitiendo a su lengua que invada mi boca, para bailar con la mía. Mientras trato de desabrocharle la camisa. La tela roza mis pezones y me martiriza. Necesito sentir su piel contra la mía. Sus manos me lo impiden.

– No. – Me dice contra mi boca. – Es parte del castigo. – Me dice. Sé que es una forma de imponerse hacia mí. No sé por qué lo hago pero cedo en mi intento, mientras sus manos atrapan mis pechos, tirando de mis pezones, y su boca vuelve a la carga con la mía. Abandona mi boca inclinándose hacia mi pecho, rodeando el pezón con su lengua, mordiendo y succionando. Una de sus manos continúa avasallando mi pecho, su boca devora el otro y su mano libre se desliza entre nuestros cuerpos, para dirigir su erección hacia mi entrada, y comenzar a incrustarse en mí. – Estas más estrecha porque el dilatador está presionando sobre tu vagina, ¡relájate!. – Me susurra contra mi boca a la vez que me ayuda empujando mis caderas hacia él, hasta llegar al tope. – Baila. Baila para mí. – Me pide. Comienzo a moverme mientras me ayuda a coger el ritmo. Me apoyo en sus hombros ayudándome así a impulsar mis movimientos. La presión que hace el juguete en mi ano, unido a su miembro moviéndose en mi interior, provoca en mí una descarga eléctrica, que lo anima a él a inundarme. Me rodea con sus brazos aun temblando dentro de mí, buscando mi cuello, aspirando mi aroma, como si estuviese tratando de marcar el territorio. – ¡Eres fantástica!. – Me dice contra mi cuello cuando deja de temblar, para después sujetar mi

rostro entre sus manos. Mirándome a los ojos. – y eres mía Bella ¡No se te olvide!. ¡Com–ple–ta y ab-so–lu–ta–men–te mía!.

– Si, – le respondo mientras con el aun en mi interior le desafío haciendo pequeños círculos sobre su sexo, consiguiendo que este comencé a despertarse. – ¡Soy toda tuya!. – ¡Y tú eres mío!. Aunque esto no me atrevo a decírselo en voz alta. Tan solo trato de transmitírselo con mi mirada.

– ¡Y perversa!. – Me dice a la vez que me sonríe. Me abraza, sujetándome por la espalda para con extrema delicadeza tumbarme sobre el futón. Se tiende sobre mí, entre mis piernas abiertas para acercarse a mi rostro y sin preámbulo alguno apoderarse nuevamente de mi boca con toda la intención de volver a empezar. En esas estamos cuando alguien llama a la puerta de su despacho. Mi rostro se contrae por el susto. – ¡Ssshh!.– Me dice colocándome un dedo sobre mis labios indicándome que este callada. – Si. – Dice el en voz suficientemente alta para que la persona que está al otro lado pueda oírlo. No se cómo lo hace pero su voz parece completamente normal.

– Señor Cullen. – Es la voz de Ang. Edward coloca su mano sobre mi boca. Mi pecho sube y baja como loco completamente agitado. – Estoy tratando de pasarle una llamada pero tiene el teléfono desconectado e Isabel no está en su sitio. – Tengo la respiración acelerada y el corazón a mil por hora.

– Voy. – Dice en voz alta, para después bajar el tono y dirigirse a mí. – ¡Quédate como estas! Ni

se te ocurra vestirte. ¿Entendido?. – Asiento con la cabeza, ya que no puedo hablar. La mano de Edward sigue presionando sobre mi boca. – ¿Si?. – Retira su mano esperando mi respuesta mientras me mira fijamente a los ojos.

– Si. – Consigo decir con un tono de voz completamente apagado.

Me da un beso en los labios y se aparta de mí, saliendo de mi interior. Dejándome una sensación extraña. Sin dejar de mirarme se arregla la ropa. Aunque se deja las mangas remangadas. Abre la puerta y sale al exterior, impidiendo así que Ang pueda entrar en el despacho y verme. No escucho lo que hablan. No han pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Edward vuelve a entrar cerrando la puerta con llave de nuevo. Sin mirarme se dirige a su mesa, coge el móvil y con un par de toques con sus dedos realiza una llamada.

– ¿Qué ha ocurrido?. – Le veo como apoya su mano libre sobre su frente. – Si, de acuerdo esta noche estaré allí. – Le escucho decir. – Trata de que no vuelva a escaparse. – Se queda callado escuchando. Su interlocutor debe de estar explicándole algo. – ¡No lo se joder!. ¡Trata de retenerla a

como dé lugar!. – Otro silencio. – De acuerdo. Esta noche nos vemos.

Cuelga el teléfono y lo deja suavemente sobre la mesa. Se le queda mirando fijamente mientras coloca sus brazos en jarras y se le escapa un suspiro. Parece como si de repente se hubiese olvidado que yo estoy aquí con él, completamente desnuda. Completamente entregada a él. Quien puede ser la persona con la que ha hablado. Sé que sus padres viven en otro lugar. Pero no sé si tiene hermanos o hermanas. No sé nada de él. ¿Y quién es esa mujer de la que hablaban?, ¿a

la que alguien tiene que retener?.

– ¡Edward!. – Le llamo despertándole de ese estado catatónico en el que parecía había caído. – ¿Qué ocurre?. – Le pregunto deseando que me cuente que es lo que está pasando.

– Nada princesa. Vístete – Me dice sin mirarme–. Tengo que terminar de revisar algunas cosas antes de marcharme.

– ¿Irte?. ¿A dónde?. – Me levanto y aun desnuda me acerco a él. Abrazándolo por la espalda. Coloca su mano sobre las mías, acariciando el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar. Son increíblemente pequeñas en comparación.

– Tengo que solucionar un problema. – Me dice tras girarse y rodearme la cintura con sus manos,

deslizándolas después por mi trasero, consiguiendo que el juguete se mueva, provocando que se escape de mi boca un quejido. Automáticamente se sienta en una de las sillas pidiéndome que me gire y le dé la espalda. Separa mis nalgas, extrae el juguete y me da un beso en cada una de ellas. – Lo tienes rojo como un tomate. – Me dice mientras continua acariciándolo, masajeándolo delicadamente. – Ven – Me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta el baño que comparten los dos despachos de dirección, aunque solo se utiliza el de él. El otro se le ha destinado un uso como almacén. Aunque esta es la segunda vez que entro en este baño, en realidad, es la primera vez que me fijo en el con detenimiento.

Es bastante espacioso. Un lavabo doble, situado a la derecha de la puerta, donde reposa un solitario cepillo de dientes junto a su pasta dentífrica. En perpendicular a la encimera, un gran espejo refleja la mampara de la ducha y el retrete en diagonal a la puerta.

– Apoya las manos contra el lavabo – Me dice mientras me guía para ayudarme a colocarme como él quiere. Abre un armario bajo el otro lavabo y saca una toalla pequeña, casi parece una manopla de cocina por el tamaño y un bote con una crema, moja la toalla para después escurrir el exceso de agua. – Abre las piernas – Me ordena de forma autoritaria. – No voy a hacerte daño. – Me dice de forma más suave, al percatarse que estoy dudando. Tras calmarme, hago lo que me pide. Desliza la toalla entre mis piernas, tal y como hizo la

primera vez que estuvimos juntos, pero en aquella bañera enorme. Cuando da por satisfecha la tarea la lanza a una papelera de mimbre y veo a través del espejo

como coge una pequeña cantidad de la crema. Me masajea las nalgas con ella. – Es aloe vera– Me dice. – Te ayudara a calmar el escozor. tendrás que aplicártelo tu misma

estos días. – Me sonríe mirándome a través del espejo. – También puedes tomar paracetamol o ibuprofeno si te duele.

Cuando termina se lava las manos y me dice mirándome a través del espejo.

– Vistete– Mira de reojo hacia donde ha dejado mi ropa. No me he dado cuenta que la había recogido de camino al baño. – Prometo regalarte cinco bragas por cada una que te rompa – Me dice tras mostrarme en su mano las rotas, llevándoselas después al bolsillo de su pantalón de donde las había extraído. Está a punto de salir del baño dejándome sola cuando se vuelve– Llévate el aloe si quieres – Abre la puerta pero antes de salir vuelve a girarse. – Por cierto, a partir de ahora, quiero que solamente utilices este baño y que nunca te encierres dentro. – Sé que no es una sugerencia. Es una orden. Me mira esperando respuesta. – ¿Esta claro?.

– Si. ¡Claro como el agua!. – Le digo con una mezcla de rabia. Y un poco de ironía mirando hacia el lavabo.

– ¡No me provoques!. – Me dice. – ¡Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando lo haces!. – Exclama para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Me quedo sola en el baño. ¿Por qué le consiento que me trate así?. ¿Por qué le he permitido que me azote y después me haya follado con esa intensidad?. No. Me niego a mí misma a admitir que pueda estar sintiendo algo por él. Él no es de los hombres que se enamoran. Me repito a mí misma una y otra vez que lo que hay entre nosotros es solamente sexo.

Me visto rápidamente y salgo del baño. Esta al teléfono así que disimuladamente abro la puerta y me dirijo a mi sitio. Me sumerjo en el trabajo para no tener que pensar. Cuando me doy cuenta son ya las tres de la tarde y ni siquiera me he ido a comer. ¡Como siempre!.

Edward no ha salido en ningún momento de su despacho. Así que levantándome, me dirijo hasta la cafetería de la oficina. Cuando ya estoy de regreso me cruzo con él en recepción. Siento su mirada fija en mí. Sabe que voy sin bragas lo que le debe de excitar. Me pregunto que habrá hecho con el encaje desmadejado. Seguirá en el bolsillo de su pantalón o ira en el maletín de cuero que lleva en sus manos. ¿Las habrá guardado ahí?.

– Te he dejado sobre mi mesa un par de informes que quiero que termines por mí – Me dice de forma fría. Estamos en la recepción de dirección. El punto en el que siempre hay compañeros yendo de un sitio a otro de la oficina. Además de tener la mirada de Ang disimuladamente sobre nosotros. Ha debido de captar el tono frío de Edward hacia mí. – Envíamelos por email cuando los tengas. Calculo que estaré de vuelta a finales de semana. Acompáñame en el ascensor. – Me dice, manteniendo el tono frío. Creo que quiere buscar algo de intimidad. – Tengo prisa y necesito explicarte algo.

Entramos juntos en el ascensor, con la mirada de Ang fija en nosotros. Las puertas se cierran, e iniciamos el descenso.

– Ten clara una cosa Isabella. – Me dice acorralándome contra una esquina del ascensor. Se coloca de espaldas a la cámara que sabe que nos está grabando, de forma que no pueda reflejarle el espejo. Evitando así que nadie pueda leerle los labios. – Lo nuestro es solo sexo. – Me dice– No te enamores, no te encariñes conmigo. Yo tampoco voy a hacerlo. Yo no soy un hombre que se enamore y le regale flores a su chica. Somos tan solo dos adultos que mantienen sexo entre ellos. Me serás fiel. Ya te explique cada una de mis condiciones. – Me acaricia la mejilla adivinando la pregunta que ya le hice en una ocasión. – Si estoy contigo no estaré con ninguna otra Bella. – Me mira de una forma extraña. Hay pena en sus ojos. Tengo la sensación de que le duele marcharse. Quiero preguntarle a donde va, con quien hablaba, pero mis palabras se quedan en la punta de mi lengua cuando el ascensor llega al vestíbulo. – ¡Te veo en unos días!. – Me dice a la vez que pulsa nuestro piso. Consiguiendo que las puertas se cierren separándonos.

Si no lo tenía claro ahora lo sé. Me lo ha confirmado. Me apoyo en la pared al fondo de la cabina del ascensor. Trato de recuperar la compostura, y casi lográndolo salgo del ascensor cuando llego a mi destino.

– Isabel. – Me llama Ang – ¿Qué le pasa al jefe?, ¿Quién era ese hombre que lo ha llamado con tanta insistencia?.

– No lo sé.– La digo la verdad. – No me ha contado nada.

– ¿Por cierto?. ¿Dónde estabas?, cuando he subido no estabas en tu sitio. Te he llamado un par de

veces y no contestabas. – Trato rápidamente de buscar una excusa.

– En el otro despacho. – La miento. – Buscando unos papeles.

Ahora mismo no sé cómo me siento. Sé que si sigue interrogándome podría acabar cantando hasta l a _traviata_ , así que me voy a mi despacho. No quiero seguir inventándome excusas. Cuando me siento en mi mesa recibo un mensaje de Edward.

 _[Cancela la entrevista con la candidata al puesto de detective junior. Te diré una nueva fecha cuando vuelva]_

Me siento completamente abatida, no espero que me trate de una forma especial, pero que pueda pasar del hielo al fuego en 0,100 segundos, y viceversa me descoloca por completo. El hecho de que se haya marchado me permite no tener que buscar una excusa para acabar con algo que tengo pendiente esta misma noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llevo dos días sin saber nada de Edward. Le envié el correo con los informes que me pidió. Sé que los ha abierto pero no me ha contestado.

Es miércoles y tengo que pasarme por el club. El pasado lunes ya le explique a Jhon que hoy sería el último día que acudiría a actuar. Ir todos los lunes y miércoles, me ha parecido divertido y relativamente fácil hasta ahora. ¡Pero ya no puedo seguir!. Corro el riesgo de que Edward lo descubra, y sé que no le haría ninguna gracia. ¡Me imagino las consecuencias!.

Además al día siguiente siempre estoy agotada. Como siempre he tenido el teléfono apagado. Desde que sali de la oficina hasta ahora que llego a casa. Que en esta ocasión son casi las dos de la madrugada cuando entro por la puerta.

Me doy cuenta de lo saturada que estoy cuando al llegar compruebo que la alarma esta desconectada. Juraría que la había activado cuando salí por la mañana. Dejo mi bolso sobre la encimera de la cocina, lo abro y enciendo el móvil, tengo varias llamadas perdidas de Edward. Al comprobar de nuevo la hora decido no contestarle. ¿Que se cree?, ¿qué voy a estar disponible para el cuándo le dé la gana?. Dos días sin saber de él y ahora me deja 10 llamadas perdidas. Ni siquiera me molesto en escuchar los mensajes. Voy directamente a mi cuarto, sin encender ninguna luz y de ahí entro al baño, sin necesidad de entrar en mi cuarto, ya que ambas puertas están situadas una en frente de la otra. Dejo la puerta entre abierta mientras me desnudo. Al mirarme en el espejo me doy cuenta que aún tengo las lentillas verdes puestas. Estoy tan cansada que ni me había dado cuenta. Me las quito y las guardo en su lentillero para despedirme de ellas para siempre, guardándolas en un cajón bajo la encimera. Me sumerjo bajo la ducha. Me sienta bien el agua caliente sobre mi piel, que elimina los restos de mi maquillaje. Cuando el pasado lunes le dije a John que quería dejarlo, no se lo tomo demasiado bien.

Necesito realmente descansar. Hoy ha intentado hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero me he mantenido en mi decisión de no volver por allí en un tiempo. O mejor dicho, no pienso volver nunca. Me estoy arriesgando demasiado, si mi padre o Emmett se enterasen que actúo a veces en su doctor club, me llevaría una bronca de mi padre y estoy segura que Edward no se conformaría con unos azotes en mi lindo trasero. Llevo mi mano a mis nalgas. Aún están algo doloridas, pero entre el

paracetamol que he estado tomando y aloe vera ya están muchísimo mejor. Solo recordando aquellos momentos en el despacho de Edward hace que sienta palpitaciones en el centro de mi ser.

Cuando salgo de la ducha me envuelvo en una toalla. Veo el colgante de la media luna sobre la encimera. Cuando me desperté el domingo lo encontré en la mesilla de noche. Deduzco que fue él quien lo encontró debajo de mi almohada. Me sorprendió que Emmett no dijese nada al respecto. Me siento culpable por ocultarle alto tan sumamente importante, pero no tengo otro remedio. Por nada del mundo me gustaría verle sufrir. Me miro al espejo y me sonrió a mí misma. Mi instinto me dice que me olvide de Edward pero mi cuerpo me pide que me cuelgue ese colgante del cuello, para así de alguna forma estar junto a él. Le hago caso al deseo que mi cuerpo ansia por él. Me seco el pelo y desnuda, salgo apagando la luz del baño para dirigirme atravesando mi dormitorio iluminado tan solo por la luz de la luna que

entra por la ventana hacia el vestidor, para buscar un pijama y meterme en la cama.

Estoy a medio camino se enciende la lamparita situada al lado del Chaiselonge, proyectando sobre las paredes de la habitación formas de hojas de árboles, gracias a la pantalla de la lámpara. Me detengo en seco, cubriendo instintivamente mi cuerpo con las manos. Edward esta tumbado, con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas por los tobillos sobre el Chaiselonge, con un vaso de whisky entre las manos y la botella a sus pies en el suelo.

– ¿De dónde vienes a estas horas?. – Se le nota la voz pastosa por el alcohol. Se pone de pie de un salto. Por un momento creo que no podrá mantenerse erguido pero asombrosamente lo logra. Lleva unos pantalones oscuros de pinzas, con una camisa azul clara con las mangas remangadas por debajo del codo, como las llevaba en su despacho hace un par de días. No lleva corbata y tiene

tres botones de la camisa desabrochados. Veo que en algún momento se ha quitado los zapatos dejándolos a un lado. Y su chaqueta esta tirada de cualquier manera sobre mi cama.– ¡Contesta!. – Me grita.

– ¡No tengo porque contestarte!. ¡Ya soy mayorcita para venir a mi casa a la hora que me de la real gana!. – Le grito yo también apretando los puños colocando ambos brazos paralelos a mis costados. Quiero provocarlo. Y sé que mi cuerpo desnudo es mi mejor arma. Doy un par de pasos hacia el vestidor, pero me detengo en seco, cuadrando mis hombros con los brazos en jarras sobre mi cintura. Me giro hacia él. – ¿Cómo has entrado?. – Estoy completamente furiosa. En ese instante me doy cuenta de que estoy ante un depredador. Sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo desde mis pies desnudos hasta mi cabeza deteniéndose por unos segundos en mis pechos, que se mueven al compás de mi respiración.

– ¿Acostumbras a pasearte por tu casa desnuda?. – Me regala una sonrisa maliciosa, para después dar un sorbo de su copa.

– Estoy en mi casa, puedo ir como me dé la gana. – Y sin decirle nada más, entro en el vestidor y me pongo la misma bata de encaje rosado que me puse unos días antes cuando me encontré a mi padre con él en mi salón. Me aseguro de que quede bien cerrada antes de salir a encontrarme con él. Cuando salgo esta nuevamente reclinado cómodamente sobre el chaiselonge, se ha rellenado el vaso y juega con el líquido internando un dedo en su interior removiendo su contenido. En un ataque de furia me acerco a él. Le quito el vaso de las manos lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación, rompiéndose al caer contra el suelo.

– ¿Y quién te ha dado permiso para servirte del whiskey de mi padre?. – Le grito. – Me azotas y me follas después en tu despacho para después desaparecer, sin llamarme siquiera para saber cómo me encuentro, y ahora te presentas en mí casa, reclamándome, exigiéndome que te diga de dónde

vengo. ¡No tienes ningún derecho!. ¡No soy una propiedad tuya!.

– ¿No?. – Se incorpora lo justo para atraerme hacia él, de forma que quedo sentada de lado sobre su regazo. – ¡Puedo hacer todo eso y más!. –Su voz es ronca. Me suena a peligro. – Y sí que eres una de mis propiedades, Bella. ¡Eres mía!.– Veo como las aletas de su nariz se mueven compulsivamente mientras respira, como hace unos días. Sus ojos rezuman rabia y deseo a la vez. Me tiene sujeta firmemente por mi cintura. Sin previo aviso y sin decir nada más, me alza para tumbarme sobre él, recogiéndome entre sus brazos, para posar sus labios sobre los míos salvajemente, con furia, como si se le escapase la vida en ello. Sus manos cobran vida propia y se las ingenian para deshacerse de la molesta bata, que acaba en el suelo.

Nuestras lenguas chocan tratando de tener el control la una sobre la otra. Comenzando una lucha de poder. Puedo sentir el sabor del whiskey en mi boca. Decido seguir su juego e interrumpo el beso, para mirarle durante un segundo a los ojos. Estoy tumbada entre sus piernas abiertas, siento como comienza a hincharse manifestándome así su deseo por mí, mientras sus manos se deslizan a lo largo de mi espalda, hasta alcanzar mis nalgas para empujarme contra su erección.

– ¡Ves lo que me provocas!. – Me empuja aún más contra su erección ejerciendo más presión con sus manos en mi trasero, sonriéndome seductoramente. – ¡Cuando lo que debería hacer es castigarte!.

.– ¡Yo debería castigarte a ti!. – Exclamo valientemente sorprendiéndole. Por lo poco que lo conozco, se perfectamente que mis palabras pueden provocar que lo haga. No le doy opción a responderme. Escondo mi cabeza entre el hueco de su hombro y su cuello apartando la camisa y comienzo a desplegar un reguero besos, deslizándome poco a poco hacia sus pectorales, mientras que con mis manos comienzo a desabrochar la molesta prenda. Sus manos se enredan entre mi pelo, acariciándome la cabeza, mientras yo continuo mi camino. Explorando su cuerpo con mis manos y mi boca. Alzo la cabeza para mirarlo, cuando ya estoy inclinada sobre su ombligo. He dejado todo su torso desnudo. Es tan musculoso como me lo imaginaba y apenas tiene vello. La primera vez que estuvimos juntos apenas pude disfrutar de las vistas, así que estoy más que dispuesta a darme un empacho. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos mis manos comienzan a desabrocharle el cinturón.

– ¿Qué haces?. – Me pregunta llevando sus manos a las mías.

– ¡Tan solo quiero devolverte un favor, que te debo desde hace ya casi 7 años!. – Veo una sombra en sus ojos durante un segundo.

– No tienes por qué hacerlo. – Lleva sus manos a mi rostro, apartándome el pelo, pero yo continuo en mi tarea de deshacerme de sus pantalones.

– Pero quiero hacerlo. – Me inclino nuevamente sobre el para quitarle el bóxer liberando su erección. Me siento sobre mis talones entre sus piernas para comenzar a acariciarle con una de mis manos, mientras miro la expresión de su rostro. Tiene los ojos cerrados y puedo ver como se humedece los labios impaciente por lo que estoy a punto de hacerle. Me inclino despacio sobre él. Sus manos sujetan mi cabeza, mientras me humedezco también mis labios. Sujetando su erección con mi mano derecha le doy un lametazo sobre la corona de su glande, con la punta de mi lengua, como si fuese un helado. Tanteando un nuevo sabor, un nuevo olor. Definitivamente todo es nuevo para mi.

– ¡Vas a matarme como hagas otra vez eso!. – Y lo hago. Su sabor salado me gusta, se remueve debajo de mí. Le doy un cachete en el muslo para instarle a que se esté quieto. Y vuelvo a repetir, pero esta vez introduzco después su pene en mi boca, succionándola con mis labios y lamiéndola con mi lengua. Sus manos me rodean la cabeza y me ayudan a coger el ritmo. Deslizo mi lengua por toda su longitud, mientras respiro por la nariz. Nuestras pulsaciones se aceleran, estoy tan excitada como él. Saber que soy yo la que le estoy empujando al estado en el que se encuentra hace que me olvide que ha entrado en mi casa sin mi permiso y que no he sabido nada de él durante estos días. Mientras le tengo en mi boca y utilizo los dientes para subir y bajar, masajeo sus testículos con una mano, mientras acaricio la base de su pene con la otra. Puedo sentir como su cuerpo se tensa de repente.

– ¡Bella, apártate, voy a correrme!. – Me dice entrecortadamente intentando apartarme.

– No, – le hablo con el aun en mi boca. – ¡Lo quiero todo de ti!. – Continuo moviendo mi lengua y mi boca sobre el hasta que siento un líquido caliente en mi garganta. Trago lo más rápido que puedo tratando de no atragantarme. Cuando siento que sus convulsiones han cesado, repto sobre él y me tiendo sobre su cuerpo piel contra piel buscando su boca. Me abraza sujetándome con sus fuertes brazos por mi espalda y mi cabeza, dejando que explore su boca con mi lengua. Apoyo mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, acercándolas poco a poco hasta su rostro para acariciar sus mejillas con mis pulgares.

En ese preciso instante es cuando me doy cuenta que lo que me dije a mi misma hace apenas unos días ha sucedido. Me dije a mi misma que no podía enamorarme de él, porque él nunca me correspondería. Me niego a mí misma que pueda ser verdad. No, en realidad, creo que simplemente estoy idealizando lo que hay entre nosotros. Doy por finalizado el beso para poder recuperar el resuello, pero sin retirar mis pulgares de sus mejillas. Le miro con otros ojos, al reconocerme a mí misma mis propios pensamientos.

– ¿Qué ocurre?. – Me pregunta preocupado. Ha captado el cambio en mi mirada aunque no puede ni imaginarse que es lo que significa. Rápidamente trato de reflejar normalidad, para que no se dé cuenta de nada. No puedo hablarle de lo que siento, lo único que conseguiría seria que me apartase de él, que, aunque quizás sería lo mejor, no es precisamente lo que deseo. Quiero disfrutar de lo que sea que tengamos el mayor tiempo posible.

– ¿Ya no estas enfadado?. – Le pregunto para desviar su atención a otra cosa.

– No. – Me aparta el pelo. – Pero sigo queriendo saber dónde has estado. – Me dice muy serio.

– Te lo diré si me cuentas donde has estado tú. – Le digo tratando de chantajearle, mirándole a los ojos desafiándole, mientras me apoyo con la barbilla sobre su pecho.

– No es negociable. Tengo derecho a saber dónde has estado. – Su boca es una línea recta cuando me lo dice.

– Entonces puedo ejercer yo ese mismo derecho. Si tú lo tienes yo también. – Soy tajante cuando lo digo. Parece resignado a que no le cuente donde he estado, ya que no tiene pinta de que quiera contarme donde ha estado él. Aunque no confío mucho en ello. Se sienta en el chaiselongue apoyando sus pies en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas por lo que me

obliga a mí quedarme de rodillas entre ellas. Parece contrariado, como si estuviese librando una lucha interna entre si contarme su secreto o no.

– Hay algo que quedo pendiente cuando estuvimos en la Maison. – Desliza sus nudillos por mi mentón y se acerca ligeramente a mí. – Túmbate y enséñame lo que me pertenece. – Me susurra en mi oído en un tono inmensamente posesivo.

Solo con su voz consigue que todo mi cuerpo se active y siento como todo un torrente se vuelve agua entre mis piernas. Se aparta hacia atrás para dejarme espacio a la vez que yo cambio de postura y me tumbo con las piernas dobladas hacia él. Lentamente abro mis piernas, sabiendo que tengo su mirada fija en ellas, devorando con su mirada lo que escondo entre ellas. Toma mis tobillos con sus manos colocando mis piernas, a la altura de mis rodillas sobre sus hombros, de forma que mis caderas se alzan ligeramente de donde estoy tumbada. Instintivamente me agarro a los bordes y cierro los ojos. Sus dedos separan los pliegues de mi sexo, comprobando que estoy suficientemente excitada. Dejo escapar un suspiro cuando siento que sopla sobre mi clítoris.– ¿Te duele?. – Me pregunta cuando me sujeta por las nalgas. No sé si se refiere a mi sexo o a mi trasero.

– No. – Consigo responder. Me da igual a que se esté refiriendo. Ahogo un jadeo anticipándome a lo que va a ocurrir, cuando siento su aliento entre mis piernas. Comienza besándome delicadamente en la cara interna de mi muslo derecho, acercándose peligrosamente a mi sexo. Cuando creo que por fin ha llegado, cambia al otro y comienza con el mismo juego. Sé que lo hace para torturarme, consiguiendo que me excite más todavía de lo que ya estoy.

Tengo que ahogar un grito cuando la punta de su lengua recorre mi sexo, deteniéndose apenas un instante sobre mi clítoris. Para después comenzar el recorrido en sentido inverso, deteniéndose ahora en la entrada de mi vagina.

Introduce su lengua dentro de mí, metiéndola y sacándola con avidez. Ahora ya grito libremente, contrayendo las paredes de mi vagina, disfrutando de cada uno de los placenteros instantes que me está regalando. Me sostiene por el trasero con una sola mano para poder utilizar la otra para pellizcar mi clítoris. Masajeándolo salvajemente. Introduce dos dedos en mí, a la vez que me muerde el clítoris, lo que me hace gritar su nombre. Comienza a mover compulsivamente sus dedos, mientras su lengua sigue entretenida entre mis piernas.

Estoy a punto de correrme cuando vuelve a sujetar mis nalgas con sus dos manos y aparta su boca de mí para poder mirarme, a través de sus oscuras pestañas. Lo miro desesperadamente, mientras creo que estoy a punto de explotar. Tengo la respiración acelerada y siento que el corazón va a salírseme por la boca. Estoy a punto de creer que me va a dejar así, cuando vuelve de nuevo al ataque con su boca. Muerde mis labios vaginales, recorre mi sexo con su lengua, consiguiendo que termine explotando con sus mejillas entre mis piernas a la vez que me sostiene con fuerza. Es consciente de que no tengo fuerzas para nada. Cuando mis convulsiones cesan. Me da un beso en el centro de mi sexo y delicadamente me tumba sobre el chaiselonge. Repta sobre mí y me cubre con su cuerpo. Se apodera de mi boca y le abrazo recogiéndole también con mis piernas. Los faldones de su camisa caen a los lados de mi cuerpo, acariciándome suavemente los costados. Alzo la cadera hacia él, mostrándome completamente dispuesta, pero abandonando mi boca se aparta de mí, levantándose de un salto dejándome sola.

– ¡A la cama!. – Me da un cachete en el muslo. – ¡Acabare descubriendo por mí mismo donde has estado!. – Trago saliva. Creía que ya lo había olvidado. – ¡Y entonces será peor!. – Añade pero no me dejo amedrentar por él.

– Lo mismo puedo decir yo – Le provoco mientras me levanto para dirigirme al vestidor avbuscar un pijama.

– ¿A dónde vas?. – Da un par de pasos hacia mí. Tiene un aspecto cómico, con los calcetines, y

tan solo con la camisa puesta, abierta de par en par y con su miembro semi erecto apuntando hacia

mí.

– A ponerme un pijama. – Le digo tratando de contener la risa.

– Nadie te ha dado permiso para que te lo pongas. – Se quita la camisa y los calcetines y camina hacia mí, intimidándome. – Cuando duermas conmigo dormirás desnuda. Quiero tener total acceso a tu cuerpo.

Sin dudarlo le obedezco y me meto en la cama por el lado izquierdo. Él se dirige al otro lado y se

acuesta a mi lado. Me toma por la cintura y me acerca a él. Pegando mi espalda a su torso.

– ¡Duérmete!. – Me dice agarrándome un pecho, sujetándome para evitar que pueda escaparme,

tras cubrirnos a los dos con el edredón.

– ¿Puedes decirme al menos como has entrado en mi casa?. – Le pregunto.

– Charly me dio una copia cuando te compro este piso. – Me explica. – El simplemente quería que las tuviese por si alguna vez no podía contactar contigo o si te sucedía algo. – Deja escapar un suspiro resignándose. – Si tan solo me hubiese fijado en la dirección cuando me la paso, te hubiese pillado – Giro la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. A pesar de que ha apagado la luz antes de venir a la cama conmigo, puedo ver sus ojos oscuros gracias a la luz de la luna que pasa a través de la ventana. – Te hubiese descubierto el día de la entrevista. – Me libero de su abrazo y me giro hacia él.

– Sabia que me recordabas a alguien, pero no sabía a quién. – Me aparta el pelo de la cara. – En realidad te pareces mucho a tu madre. – Tan pronto como pronuncia sus palabras sé que se arrepiente de ellas.

– ¿La conociste? ¿Qué fue de ella? ¿Dónde está?. – Niega con la cabeza.

– Lo siento, no puedo contarte nada. No me corresponde a mí hablarte de ella. Has de preguntarle a Emmett. – Voy a protestar pero arrima su rostro al mío acercándose a mi boca.

Me besa suavemente, apenas roza sus labios con los míos, como si quisiera memorizarlos, aprendérselos de memoria. Abro mi boca para el invitándolo a entrar, situándose a la vez sobre mi, mientras una de sus manos recorre todo mi cuerpo deslizándola hacia abajo, separando mis piernas con sus rodillas colocándose, donde realmente se que queremos los dos que este. Entre mis piernas. Separa los labios de mi sexo para introducir un dedo en mi interior, consiguiendo que me arquee, acercando mi cuerpo al suyo todavía más si cabe, a la vez que mi sexo va al encuentro de sus dedos, en sus movimientos. – ¡Estas empapada!. – Me dice tras abandonar mi boca regando mi cuello con sus besos a la vez que retira sus dedos de mi interior, y sustituyéndolos por su erección.

Se entierra en lo más profundo de mí. Voy a su encuentro alzando las caderas permitiendo así que llegue hasta la profundidad de mí ser. Comienza a moverse muy despacio dentro de mí. Llenándome por completo. – No puedo dejar de desearte Bella. No puedo dejar de probarte una y otra vez. Tus pechos son los más sabrosos que he probado en mi vida. – Se queda quieto en mi interior mientras atiende mis pezones con su boca y sus manos. Tras sus palabras siento una punzada de celos pensando que no soy la primera que esta entre sus brazos, pero los expulso fuera de mi cabeza, no me importa en absoluto que haya sido de otra porque ahora es completamente mío.

– ¡Edward!. – Le grito. No puedo más sintiendo que estoy a punto de explotar y aun no se ha movido dentro de mí. Como si supiese lo que me está pasando comienza a moverse despacio, trazando a la vez círculos entorno a mi sexo. – ¡Vas a matarme!. – Y de hecho está a punto de hacerlo cuando

introduce una mano entre nuestros cuerpos, buscando ese pequeño botón secreto. En cuanto sus dedos lo tocan, algo dentro de mí explota. Me arqueo nuevamente contra el mientas me sujeto a sus hombros. Sé que no puedo caerme porque estoy tumbada en mi cama, pero igualmente siento que estoy cayendo en caída libre y sin red. Él continua moviéndose mientras mi cuerpo se convulsiona debajo de él.

– ¡Mírame!. – Me ordena.

Abro los ojos y mi mirada se cruza con la suya, comenzando a aumentar sus movimientos, mientras suelta el lazo de nuestras miradas, para dirigir la suya al colgante que cuelga entre mis pechos. Vuelve a mirarme a los ojos y me sonríe. Sabe perfectamente que soy suya y lo que es más importante si acaso, yo también lo tengo claro. Detiene sus movimientos.

– ¡Soy tuya Edward!. – Lo confirmo en voz alta apartándole un rizo que le cae sobre su frente escapando de su habitual gomina para dominarlos. – No importa donde vaya o con quien este. Solo tú has posado tu boca entre mis piernas, solo tú has poseído mi cuerpo, solo tu polla ha estado en mi boca, y tu polla será la primera que se introduzca en mi culo. – Trago saliva porque esto último me da miedo, miedo a que me duela, pero continuo hablando– Da igual si llevo colgado al cuello tú

colgante o no. Soy tuya por encima de cualquier símbolo. Y siempre lo seré.

– ¡Bella!– me dice antes de comenzar a moverse de nuevo. Esta vez sus movimientos son frenéticos. No sé si ha entendido el fondo de mi mensaje, pero prefiero que no sea así. Le he confesado que siempre seré suya. A pesar de que en algún momento lo que sea que tenemos acabara. Sé que siempre será el hombre más importante de mi vida. Me invade otro orgasmo cuando siento como su cuerpo se desploma sobre el mío tras invadirme por completo. Siento a su miembro latir en mí interior. Tengo la sensación de que se estuviese moviendo solo, mientras mantiene su cabeza escondida entre mi cuello y la almohada. Cuando es consciente que me está aplastando con su peso, me recoge entre sus brazos y saliendo de mí me coloca de espaldas a él.

– ¡Ha sido fantástico!. ¡Eres increíble Bella!. – Me acaricia el vientre trazando círculos con sus dedos alrededor de mi ombligo. – ¡Ahora duerme!. – Es casi una orden.

– ¿Vas a marcharte?. – Le pregunto.

– No si tú no quieres. ¿Quieres que me quede Bella?.

– Si. – Le digo mientras cierro los ojos a la vez que me arrimo más a su cuerpo buscando su calor.

– ¿Quieres que te devuelva las llaves?. – No necesito pensar para darle una respuesta.

– No. – Le digo. – Puedes venir siempre que quieras. Y a la hora que quieras.

– ¡Por supuesto princesa!. – Me dice mientras me acaricia las caderas, relajándome, ayudándome a conciliar el sueño.

Cuando me despierto al día siguiente, cuando suena el despertador, ya no está a mi lado. Me encuentro una nota sobre la almohada.

 _Te veo más tarde en la oficina._

 _Vuelve a ponerte falda, y esta vez que no sea tan ajustada._

 _Mi corazón peligra viendo cómo se ajusta a tus preciosas nalgas._

 _Edward._

De camino al baño, me doy cuenta que han desaparecido los cristales rotos del vaso que en un momento de furia lance contra la pared.

El trasnochar y una noche loca de sexo, hace que tenga las ojeras más impresionantes de mi vida. Cuando voy a salir por la puerta de mi casa y me dirijo a activar la alarma, me doy cuenta de que el

día anterior tenían que estar activadas las cámaras. Me entra el pánico. ¿Y si mi padre nos ha visto?.

Encuentro otra nota pegada en el cuadro de mandos de la alarma.

 _Tranquila, las cámaras estaban desactivadas anoche y también desactive que le llegase a Emmett el mensaje._

 _Acuérdate de activarlas antes de irte._

 _Edward._

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno este Edward a veces no me cae muy bien por la forma de tratar a Bella y ella estan tonta que se deja, pero ya vimos porque.

¡Esta enamorada!

Vaya caso, lo que le han dicho que no haga y va de cabeza a hacerlo.

Ustedes que creen que pase si Edward se entera? Diganme en un comentario. Las amo.

Locura realizada...

Cambio y fuera...

JaneAC.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia_ _ **… Si saben cómo quitarle a Edward a S. Meyer díganmelo por favor. jajaja**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 **(*.) CAPITULO 18 (*.)**

 **POV BELLA**

Cuando llego a la oficina el aún no ha llegado. Es jueves y se supone que por la tarde tengo que ir a la Maison. Después de comer sigo sin saber nada de él, así que sigo mi rutina y tras recoger mis cosas bajo a recepción a coger el ascensor hasta el garaje.

Veo que Ang esta al teléfono, ella es la única en la empresa que está al tanto de que los jueves por la tarde y los viernes los paso fuera de la oficina. Me despido de ella con la mano, pero aun manteniendo el teléfono en su oreja, me hace un gesto para que me acerque. Me acerco a su mostrador y espero pacientemente que termine su conversación.

– Si, no se preocupe le paso con un técnico para que le indique los pasos a seguir. – Se queda callada escuchando atentamente al otro lado de la línea. – Si, no cuelgue le paso la llamada.

Veo como maneja la centralita desviando la llamada al departamento técnico. Me la quedo

mirando esperando que me cuente lo que me tenga que decir.

– ¡Esto es para ti!. – Saca una caja blanca enorme de debajo del mostrador con una cinta de tela

roja cruzándola en horizontal y vertical y cerrándose con un gran lazo. – ¡Lo han traído hace apenas

unos minutos!. – Exclama. Atada al lazo con un imperdible, hay un sobre pequeño del mismo color, colgando como si de la etiqueta de una prenda de ropa se tratase. Lo abro despacio bajo su atenta mirada. Extraigo una cuartilla doblada en cuatro, veo que está escrita a mano y que es la letra de Edward, me aparto un poco del mostrador buscando la intimidad que necesito para leerla.

 _Princesa:_

 _Siento tener que volver a ausentarme._

 _Necesito que el sábado me acompañes a una cena muy importante para firmar un contrato._

 _Quiero que te pongas y que solo te pongas, lo que hay dentro_

 _de esta caja._

 _Te recogeré en tu casa a las 8._

 _Se puntual_

 _Edward._

Vuelvo a doblarla rápidamente, para después guardarla en su sobre, escondiéndola en mi bolso. Me muero de curiosidad por saber lo que contiene la caja, pero no quiero abrirla delante de ella. Por alguna extraña razón no quiero que vea su contenido. Sé que no es una buena idea.

– ¿De quién es?. – Me pregunta con curiosidad. Mientras que leía la tarjeta, no dejaba de mirar hacia la pequeña cuartilla de papel, como si

desease tener rayos X en los ojos para poder leerla. – ¿Qué dice la tarjeta?. – Me pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

– Es un regalo de un amigo – La comento, ignorando su pregunta mientras la cargo en mis brazos y para dirigirme al ascensor.

– ¿No vas a abrirla?. – Me pregunta en una especie de súplica. – ¿Me vas a dejar así, con la curiosidad?. – Se lleva el bolígrafo a los labios, mientras inclina ligeramente la cabeza. ¿Está a punto de hacer pucheros?. Vuelvo a colocar la caja sobre el mostrador y tras asegurarme que no tenemos a nadie alrededor deshago el lazo. Lo enrollo rápidamente con mi mano derecha y lo dejo a un lado. Cuando abro la caja descubrimos un maravilloso vestido negro de Oscar de la Renta, lo reconozco sin necesidad de ver la etiqueta que cuelga de un lateral.

Es de seda negra con el largo a la altura de las rodillas haciendo efecto palabra de honor en la parte delantera, dibujando la forma de un corazón a la altura del pecho. La seda, cubierta por un maravilloso encaje bordado en tonos negros y plateados, acaba en flecos por debajo de la rodilla. Puedo imaginarme como bailaran entre mis piernas al andar. El escote está cubierto por una pieza de tul negro, que se abraza al cuello mediante un botón dorado a la altura de la nuca. Al girarlo para ver la espalda, compruebo que el tul esta cosido a la

seda a la altura de la cintura, dividiéndose en dos tramos de tejido formando un ojo, consiguiendo así que se muestre parte de la piel desnuda de la espalda. Es evidente que con un vestido como este no

puedo usar un sujetador. Junto con el vestido hay una capa de lana negra con capucha, que se cierra mediante una cremallera dorada y tiene sus correspondientes aberturas para poder deslizar los brazos por ellas. Miro a Ang durante un segundo para observar su expresión. Está completamente asombrada.

– ¿Quién te envía un vestido como este?. – Me pregunta mientras doblo con sumo cuidado el vestido, envolviéndolo cuidadosamente de nuevo en el papel de seda en el que venía envuelto.

– Es solo un amigo. – Y la verdad es que es así. Considero a Edward un amigo. ¡Un buen amigo!

– ¡Ya me gustaría tener amigos así!.– Me dice haciendo un gesto con los ojos para que abra las otras dos cajas que hay dentro de la grande. Una de ellas es algo más grande que la otra. Abro primero la grande. Encuentro un par de zapatos negros de salón cerrados con puntera y revestidos en su contorno con cristales de Swarovski y bajo ellos un bolso de mano a juego. Ang sigue mirándome asombrada. Lo que no sabe es que estoy asustada por lo que me puedo encontrar en la tercera caja. Sé que puede matarme si no la abro. Tal y como sospechaba, en la

última caja hay un tanga de encaje junto con unas medias de seda todo ello en negro. Envuelta entre las medias encuentro una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo. La cojo con los dedos temblorosos. Cuando la abro descubro unos pendientes a juego con el colgante que me regalo y que

ahora mismo llevo colgando de mi cuello. Lo guardo todo rápidamente, pero al moverme mi colgante

se mueve y escapa de su prisión bajo mi blusa. No puedo evitar que Ang lo vea.

– ¡Guau!. – Me dice– ¿Es el mismo tío que te regalo este colgante?. ¡Los pendientes son idénticos!. – Por lo visto no he sido lo suficientemente rápida para que no pudiese ver los pendientes. Por algo no quería que viese el contenido de la caja. – ¡Un hombre que te hace regalos así es que debe de estar loco por ti!.

– No lo sé. – Le digo un poco de tristeza en mi voz. – Acabamos de conocernos y…

– Más razón para tener yo razón. – Me interrumpe, para después quedarse pensando. – ¡Y tu estas

loquita por el!. ¿O no?.

– No. – Guardo la cinta dentro de la caja y la cierro rápidamente para colocarla en mi cadera y acercarme a esperar al ascensor. No quiero que nadie descubra mis sentimientos por Edward. Sobre todo que tengo una relación con él. Sea del tipo que sea. Pero la realidad es que la tengo.

– ¡Ten cuidado!. – Me dice justo cuando entro en el ascensor tras girarme hacia ella. Pulso el botón del parking sonriendo más para mí que para ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sábado llega más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado. Estoy nerviosa. No sé con quién hemos quedado e ir sin sujetador hace que me sienta incomoda. Siempre que me compro un vestido que haya de llevarse sin uno, optó por los que lo llevan integrado en el vestido. Y el escogido por Edward evidentemente, no lo tiene. Me recojo el pelo en un moño bajo, con algún mechón suelto y rizado enmarcando mi rostro. Apenas me aplico maquillaje, delineo mis ojos en negro realzándolos y me

aplico un gloss. Antes de salir me hago un repaso de mi misma frente al espejo. No puedo hacer más de lo que he hecho. A las ocho menos cinco salgo de mi casa. Ya está esperándome apoyado en su Mercedes. Viste un traje azul oscuro, camisa azul clara y corbata plateada y brillante. Lleva el pelo engominado hacia atrás, evitando como siempre que ningún rizo rebelde se le escape. Sus zapatos oscuros completan el toque elegante y distinguido que siempre me ha atraído de él. Me acerco despacio, sabiendo que está analizándome detenidamente. En ese instante recuerdo la llamada que me hizo el mismo jueves por la noche, para asegurarse que había recibido su regalo.

 _*Llamada**_

Acababa de terminar de cenar en compañía de mis compañeros de la Maison, cuando nada más entrar en la suite sonó mi teléfono. Me lance boca abajo sobre la cama, dejado caer al mismo tiempo los zapatos al suelo.

– ¡Me ha encantado el vestido!. – Es lo primero que le dije, nada más descolgar. – Pero no hacía falta que me lo regalases. – Tengo unos cuantos de ese estilo en mi vestidor, y algunos sin estrenar, pensé para mí.

– Lo sé. Se perfectamente que tu padre tiene dinero, y que puedes permitirte comprar todos los vestidos y zapatos de ese estilo que quieras. – Me dijo de forma cortante leyendo mis pensamientos a través del teléfono. – ¡Aunque no te fíes nunca de las apariencias princesa!. No todo siempre es lo que parece. – en ese momento su voz se volvió más suave. ¡Sus cambios de humor van a conseguir volverme loca!.

– Perdona, no quería decir eso. – Me gire quedando boca arriba, mirando al techo. Creo que he sido un poco injusta, y en realidad es verdad. Apenas se nada de él.

– Lo se princesa. No importa. Tan solo quería saber si te había gustado, lo escogí personalmente para ti. – Se quedó un momento en silencio, por lo que espere a que continuase hablando. – Sé que todo es de tu talla, me tome la libertad de hurgar en tu vestidor para averiguarlas. – No sé por qué razón no me extraño que hiciese. En lugar de enfadarme a mi rostro se asomó una gran sonrisa. – ¡Me gusta cuando sonríes así!. – Me dijo sorprendiéndome todavía más.

– ¿Dónde estás?. – Estaba completamente sorprendida. Pegue el teléfono a mi oreja a la vez que

miraba alrededor mío. Sabía perfectamente que la única opción posible era una cámara escondida en alguna parte de mi habitación.

– Aunque podría elegirte un sujetador sin saber tú talla. – Continúo hablando a la vez que

ignoraba mis movimientos buscando la cámara. – Me sé de memoria el tamaño de tus pechos, – me dijo sorprendiéndome todavía más. –Aunque en este caso no ha hecho falta. – Me quede callada. No sabía qué contestarle. Puse el teléfono en manos libres acercándome a la vez a la puerta, cerrándola con llave. Volví a subirme a la cama situándome en el centro de la misma. Llevaba la misma ropa que esa misma mañana me puesto para él. Una falda roja con vuelo a mitad del muslo con una blusa completamente entallada a mi cuerpo, marcando mis curvas a la perfección, con las medias a medio

muslo, pero sin ligero.

– ¿Que estás haciendo?. – Me pregunto cuando empezaba a desabrocharme la camisa.

– ¿Dónde está la cámara?. – Le pregunte ignorándole ahora yo, mientras continuaba deshaciéndome de mi falda. Me tumbo en la cama solamente con el conjunto de braguitas y sujetador color turquesa y con las medias aun puestas sobre la cama. Escucho su respiración a través del manos libres, mientras llevo mis manos a mi pecho, acariciándome sobre la fina seda y el encaje.

– ¡No te he dado permiso para que hagas eso Isabella!. – Detuve inmediatamente mis manos, tras lo

cual siguió hablándome. – ¡Y Bella, en esta ocasión prefiero que no sugieras ninguna apuesta que no

estés segura de poder cumplir!.–Sus palabras me provocaron a la niña rebelde que vive dentro de mi.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no hubiese cumplido mi parte del trato en aquella apuesta con Vladimir?. – El

hecho de que estuviésemos hablando por teléfono y no frente a frente, aunque supiese que estaba

observándome, consiguió envalentonar con mis palabras.

– ¡No me provoques princesa!. No sabes hasta donde puedo llegar si me provocas. Te veo el sábado. – Y así sin más me colgó el teléfono.

 _** Fin de la llamada**_

– Hola princesa. – Me dice él despertándome de mis recuerdos. – ¡Estas preciosa!. ¿Has seguido todas mis indicaciones?

– Si, –Giro sobre mi misma alzando ligeramente mis brazos, colocándolos en paralelo a mis

costados, con el bolso de mano entre mis dedos. A pesar del fino tul que cubre mis brazos, no tengo

frio. Se gira para abrirme la puerta del coche invitándome a entrar.

– ¡Estoy deseando comprobarlo!. – Susurra en mi oído, produciéndome un ramalazo de deseo.

Arranca el coche en silencio. Observo las calles por donde pasamos. Baja por mi calle para hacer la rotonda en la plaza e internándose por el paseo del Prado.

– ¿Dónde vamos?. – Le pregunto.

– A Toledo. – Le miro extrañada. No he traído ropa aunque dudo que me haga falta.

– No te preocupes. – Me dice adivinando mis pensamientos.

– Tengo una maleta con las cosas que puede que necesites mañana en el maletero junto a la mía. Me sonríe consiguiendo que sea incapaz de decirle nada por no haberme avisado. – Aunque esta noche no necesitaras nada más que tu piel. – Me sonríe como el solo sabe hacer, derritiéndome por dentro y por fuera. – ¿Traes contigo tus píldoras?.

– Si, siempre vienen conmigo donde quiera que voy. – Le respondo.

– Perfecto. – Advierto un toque de satisfacción en su voz.

Durante todo el trayecto no deja de mirarme de soslayo, mientras yo me remuevo incomoda en el asiento. Puedo adivinar perfectamente las promesas que encierra la palabra que ha pronunciado. Son tan solo tres silabas. Tres silabas que prometen mucho. Acabamos de aventurarnos por la A42, cuando no aguanto más el silencio que se ha impuesto entre los dos.

– ¿Y con quien nos vamos a reunir?. – Le digo cruzando las piernas tratando de contener el deseo. Advierte mi movimiento mirándome de nuevo. También es consciente de lo inquieta que llevo durante los últimos 20 minutos, que son los que llevamos encerrados juntos en el coche. Vuelve a dirigir su atención a la carretera justo antes de hablar.

– Hemos quedado con el dueño de un edificio que esta situado en el centro. – Me explica. – Queremos montar allí un pequeño boutique hotel. Algo muy pequeño. Como una casa rural pero en el centro de la ciudad, con su piscina en la azotea,

habitaciones decoradas con motivos basados en la evolución del cine entre los años 30 y 40.

– ¡Suena muy bien!. – Exclamo interrumpiéndole emocionada.

– ¿No te lo ha contado Emmett?. – Me pregunta mirándome nuevamente de refilón.

– No, él nunca me cuenta nada sobre vuestros negocios. Ni siquiera sabía que el _"Chalhema"_ , era vuestro. – Digo con un toque de resignación. Me doy cuenta que aún no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle lo que hizo por mí en aquel local.– ¡Edward! – Llamo su atención. Se gira hacia mi, mirándome durante un segundo. Haciéndome saber que dispongo de toda su atención. – Quiero darte las gracias por cuidar de mí aquel día. Si no hubiese sido por ti.. – Contengo las lágrimas al recordarlo. No quiero llorar. El recordarle lo ocurrido en aquel lugar hace que tuerza el gesto.

– ¡No debí perderte de vista!. – Me dice ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. – Te juro que hubiese matado a ese hijo de su madre si en el instante preciso no hubieses pronunciado mi nombre. – Distingo como la ira vuelve de nuevo a sus ojos.

Me fijo un segundo en los puños de su camisa. Lleva los gemelos que le regale. Decido calentar un poco el ambiente que de pronto se ha vuelto tan sumamente frío.

– Tienes que darme el teléfono de tu consulta – Le digo bromeando, cruzando mis piernas y sentándome de lado hacia él. – Quizás si eres bueno decida cambiar de ginecólogo – Le digo juguetona, mientras alargo mi mano acariciándole la mejilla, por lo que me mira con los ojos abiertos como platos. La ira ha desaparecido, y ahora solo veo deseo en ellos. – Ya sabe doctor – Digo sugerente. Haciendo referencia al morbo entre paciente y médico.

– ¡No cruces las piernas!. – Se aferra al volante con tanta fuerza, que los nudillos se le tornan blancos, mientras ignora mi broma. No le hago caso inmediatamente. – ¡Bella!. –Traga saliva moviendo la nuez de su garganta por la tensión que recorre su cuerpo. Hago lo que me pide descruzando las piernas pero manteniéndolas juntas. Mirando hacia la carretera.– ¡Mantenlas separadas!. – No espero a que me lo vuelva a pedir y le hago caso. Observo como todos sus músculos de su cuerpo se relajan, concentrándose en la conducción y retoma el tema del que estábamos hablando.– Llevamos detrás de esto más de medio año. – Ha recuperado el tono de su voz habitual. – Sabemos que necesita vender porque está en serios problemas económicos. Nos ha pedido que nos reuniésemos Emmett y yo con él para tomar la decisión definitiva. Emmett no ha podido venir, así que

le he sugerido que te presentaras tú en su lugar. Me imaginaba que no te habría dicho nada. Últimamente se pasa el día encerrado en esa clínica. No he visto a un médico más entregado en su trabajo que el.

– ¿Por qué dejaste la medicina?. – Aprovecho que ha sacado el tema para preguntarle, a lo cual se encoje de hombros. – ¿Fue por lo que paso entre nosotros?.

– La verdad es que después de lo que me paso contigo aquel día no me vi con fuerzas de seguir haciendo lo que hacía. – Sus palabras me confirman lo que yo ya me imaginaba. – Le propuse a tu padre fundar una segunda clínica en Seatlle, Garrett se vino conmigo y lo hicimos. Pasado un tiempo

funde con Swan Traza Segurity SA. – Me mira un segundo con una intensidad que no sé cómo describir y me confiesa otra cosa que yo ya me imaginaba– Hui Bella. – Le miro fijamente.

– Si, Bella. Huía de ti. – Me recalca por segunda vez. – Porque sabía que si te volvía a encontrar pasaría lo que ha pasado finalmente entre nosotros. Sabía que si estaba en Londres tarde o temprano volveríamos a vernos. – Vuelve a girar su rostro hacía mí, pero nuevamente centra su atención al

tráfico. – Sabía que era capaz de presentarme en el St. Marie. – Me sorprende que haga referencia al colegio donde estudiaba. – Tu padre nos había dado hace tiempo una autorización a todos nosotros para sacarte en el caso de que fuese necesario. – Me mira con un profundo dolor en sus ojos. – Habría sido demasiado fácil, preferí marcharme a verme tentado a ir por ti.

– ¿Te arrepientes?. – Le pregunto con algo de miedo a su respuesta, sin explicarle que no me hubiese encontrado en ese colegio. Me distrae durante un segundo la visión de una señal de tráfico que anuncia que estamos a tan solo 20 km de distancia de Toledo. Toma una salida hacia un área de descanso donde solo hay bancos de piedra y altos chopos que dan sombra en las calurosas tardes de verano. Aunque ahora, a mediados de Noviembre, está

completamente oscuro, salvo por los focos del coche.

Frena en medio de la zona y se gira a mirarme apoyando su mano sobre mi reposacabezas. Acercándose a mí.

– ¡No Bella!. – Me mira muy serio. – ¡No me arrepiento!. – Dice tajantemente mientras suelta su cinturón de seguridad. – Ni de lo que ocurrió entonces ni de lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros – Toma mi barbilla con una mano inclinándose hacia mí, mientras con la otra suelta mi propio cinturón,

para poder atraerme hacia él. – Ni de lo que te aseguro que esta por venir. – Me besa suavemente como si tuviese miedo de que pudiese romperme con el contacto. Echo mis brazos a su cuello con la intención de profundizar en el beso, deseando poder eliminar la palanca de cambios que nos separa.

Interrumpe abruptamente el beso para acercarse a mi oído.– Siéntate a horcajadas sobre mí, pero dándome la espalda. – Tiene la mirada llena de deseo. Le miro confundida. Estamos en mitad del campo, dentro de la seguridad del coche, pero cualquiera que se acercase podría vernos. ¡Como en mi pesadilla!. – ¿Confías en mí?. – Me pregunta con voz seductora. – ¿Princesa?. – Insiste al darse cuenta de que no le respondo inmediatamente.

– Si. – Le digo asintiendo a la vez con la cabeza. Salto como puedo sobre la palanca de cambios. Sus manos me sujetan por la cintura para ayudarme a colocarme sobre él. No he sido consciente de cuando ha echado su asiento hacia atrás para dejarme más espacio.

– Apóyate en el volante para ayudarte a levantar el culo en pompa hacia mí. – Hago lo me que pide, tras lo cual sus manos bajan hasta mis rodillas metiéndose por debajo de mi falda, acariciándome la parte externa de los muslos por encima de las medias. Nuestras miradas se cruzan a través del espejo retrovisor, mientras continua levantándome la falda, alzándola por encima de mis caderas, dejando completamente expuesto mi trasero para él. Sin apartarme la mirada, uno de sus dedos se desliza por debajo de la tira de la tanga que el mismo me ha regalado, buscando mi sexo. Solamente con el roce siento como mi vagina se contrae por la expectación. Me molesta la tela del vestido en mis pezones desnudos sin sujetador.

– ¡Bells eres increíble!. – Exclama. – Tan solo con tocarte te enciendes. Eres maravillosa princesa. – Introduce muy despacio un dedo en mi interior, sin llegar a introducirlo del todo para después extraerlo unos centímetros para volver a empezar, torturándome con ello. – ¡Siempre dispuesta para mí!. ¡Solo para mí!

– Si, solo para ti. – Le confirmo para pronunciar después su nombre con deseo, suplicándole que continúe.

– ¿Qué quieres preciosa?. – Su voz es roca y está completamente cargada de deseo.

– A ti. – Le digo – ¡Te necesito!.

– Ahora no princesa. – Saca su dedo de mi interior acercándolo a mi ano ayudándose de mi propia excitación para lubricarlo y antes de que pueda ser consciente de ello introduce nuevamente como en su despacho algo en mi. Todo mi cuerpo se tensa al sentir ese juguete. – ¡Tranquila! Es otro dilatador algo más grande que el del otro día. Esta noche quiero que este culito sea mío. Y quiero que esté debidamente preparado. – Tira de mis caderas hacia el para quedarme sentada sobre sus muslos, sintiendo su erección a través de la tela del vestido. – ¡Tú también me enciendes a mí!. – Dice ante la evidencia que hay en mi trasero, mientras roza con su

nariz mi nuca y ahueca sus manos sobre mis pechos consiguiendo que mis pezones se híper sensibilicen, si cabe aún más con su contacto. Me alza ayudándome a sentarme en mi sito. Arranca el coche y continuamos nuestro camino. Me

pongo el cinturón al igual que él hace lo propio con el suyo.

Al sentarme he sentido como si lo que sea que me ha puesto se introdujese más dentro de mí. Me parece extraño, pero en lugar de incomodarme, me gusta.

– Fue el propio banco con el que trabajamos el que nos puso en contacto con él. – Retoma nuestra conversación, mirándome un momento. Sé que está comprobando que todo va bien. Le sonrío confirmándole que efectivamente es así. – Necesita vender antes de que el banco lo embargue. El motivo de la reunión es firmar el contrato de compra venta. El precio está cerrado.

– Entonces ¿porque no nos hemos reunido para realizar los trámites en la oficina?. – Le pregunto sorprendida, a lo que él se encoje de hombros.

– Él ha querido quedar por algún motivo que desconocemos con Emmett para la firma. De hecho ha insistido que fuese así en múltiples ocasiones, pero durante todo este tiempo he sido yo el que ha Llevado las negociaciones vía telefónica. – Ladea la cabeza preocupado– Espero que el hecho de que Emmett no este no impida que podamos cerrar el trato.

– Él no sabe que voy yo en su lugar. – Deduzco.

– Exacto. Por lo que he hablado con él, parece más bien una persona sensata, al contrario del baboso de Torres. – Su comentario hace que me ría contrayendo el vientre y provocando que el juguetito se mueva. Él se da cuenta de mi reacción y no puede evitar sonreírme.

– Vamos a cenar en un restaurante en el Centro de Toledo y después pasaremos la noche en el Parador. – Le miro sorprendida, ya no me sorprendería nada que el restaurante e incluso que puedan ser accionistas del parador. – Tranquila, no tenemos que ver para nada con ellos. Vamos a estar en

un lugar imparcial. He reservado una suite doble, para disimular ante Emmett, aunque como podrás imaginar solo vamos a utilizar uno de los dormitorios. – Me mira anticipándose a todo lo que puede llegar a suceder esta noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entramos en un parking en el centro de la ciudad, aprovecho mientras busca plaza para desplegar el espejo del coche frente a mí y repasarme el gloss. Me mira sonriente de reojo.

Rodea el coche una vez que ha aparcado para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a salir. Estoy algo nerviosa aunque no tengo demasiados motivos. Emnett sabe que estoy con él. Que trabajo con él. Pero no puede ni imaginarse que es lo que hacemos fuera del horario de oficina, reuniones de trabajo

e incluso en su propio despacho. Cuando salimos del parking me toma de la mano y tira de mí por una serie de calles empedradas y laberínticas. Nos cruzamos con gente por el camino que entra y sale de locales de moda, situados en

los viejos edificios de piedra que han visto pasar siglos y siglos de historia. En un momento dado uno de esos adoquines me juega una mala pasada y mi tobillo se tuerce pero no llego a caer puesto que él me sujeta con fuerza por la cintura.

– ¿Estás bien?. – Me dice agachándose y masajeándome el tobillo mientras mira hacia arriba.

– Si. No ha sido nada. – Le miro tiernamente mientras él continua con su masaje.

– No había pensado en estas calles llenas de empedrados y cuestas. ¡Y encima te hago ponerte unos tacones de vértigo!.– Me mira con unos ojillos que esta para comérselo.

– No importa, si así te gusto, ¡me encantara hasta dormir con ellos!. – Menuda estupidez le acabo de decir. Le tiendo mi mano pidiéndole en silencio que se ponga de pie, deseando que olvide lo que le he dicho. Toma la mano que le tiendo pero no necesita apoyarse en ella para levantarse. La lleva a su nuca mientras deposita su otra mano en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él.

– Me gustas de todas las formas posibles Bella, pero por encima de todo como más me gustas es cuando estas completamente desnuda debajo o encima de mí. – Comienza a depositarme pequeños besos en mi cuello mientras suavemente me obliga a caminar hacia atrás. Hasta que mi espalda choca contra una pared de piedra. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo – ¿Tienes frio?. – Me pregunta. Ya debería comenzar a estar acostumbrado a las reacciones de mi

cuerpo cuando me toca. Aparta su cara de mi cuello para mirarme a los ojos. Mientras empuja su cadera contra mí. Siento como mi vagina se contrae por el deseo, presionando contra mi ano. Sintiendo la presencia del dilatador.

– No. – Le enmarco la cara con mis manos, perfilando sus labios con mi pulgar, mientras mi mirada sigue con detalle la exploración de mi dedo. Siento como si mi corazón fuese a escapar de mi pecho. Me gustaría poder hablarle de lo que siento, pero sé que no debo hacerlo. No me siento preparada y sé que a él tampoco le gustaría escucharlo. Levanto la mirada hacia sus ojos, tratando de captar lo que me dice sin palabras.

Apoya sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y agacha la suya cerrando a la vez sus ojos, como si hubiese adivinado mis pensamientos. ¿Será posible que pueda sentir algo por mí?. Aparto inmediatamente esas ideas que no me llevan a nada de mi cabeza. Sé que esta excitado y que tiene el corazón como yo. A mil por hora. Trato de relajarme al igual

que sé que él está tratando de hacer lo mismo. Se aparta de mí tras depositar un casto beso sobre mis labios, apenas es un roce entre nosotros.

– Estamos cerca. – Me dice, tratando de animarme a que siga caminando. Enlaza sus dedos entre los míos y comienza a andar consiguiendo que yo haga lo propio. Tras recorrer un par de calles sin ningún incidente más, llegamos al restaurante. Está situado en lo que tiempo atrás debió ser una antigua capilla con la planta en forma de cruz, dividiendo el

restaurante en dos áreas claramente diferenciadas. Lo que sería en su día la nave central por un lado, y por otro, pequeñas capillas situadas en los laterales, las cuales en su momento estarían dedicadas a diversos santos o vírgenes, es justo donde ahora se encuentran situados los reservados, separados de la parte central por grandes cortinajes de

terciopelo rojo que cuelgan del techo de unos cuatro metros de altura. Algunos están recogidos a los lados, mientras que otros están completamente desplegados, dando privacidad a las personas que se encuentren en su interior..

En la parte donde antiguamente estaría la nave central donde en otra época estarían situados los bancos frente al altar, hay mesas redondas montadas para cuatro o seis comensales. Con manteles de lino, cubertería de plata con el logo del restaurante grabado en los mangos de los cubiertos.

Un camarero se acerca a nosotros cuando se percata de nuestra presencia. Se hace cargo del abrigo de Edward y de mi capa. No presto atención a lo que él habla con él. Estoy ensimismada mirando las columnas, la decoración, las bóvedas del techo cruzándose perpendicularmente entre sí.

– ¿Te gusta el sitio?. – Me pregunta al pillarme infraganti distraída admirando la arquitectura y la decoración del local. Bajo la mirada hacia sus ojos.

– Si. – Le digo completamente entusiasmada. – Me parece un poco de cuento. Cenar en un sitio así.

– Vamos. – Entrelaza sus dedos de nuevo con los míos. – El camarero me ha dicho que nuestro hombre ya ha llegado. – Aprieta con fuerza mi mano y con paso firme seguimos al camarero hasta uno de los reservados, a la derecha del salón principal. Cruzamos la sala entre las mesas las cuales están bastante separadas entre sí, permitiendo la intimidad de las personas que se encuentran en el local. Nuestras manos pierden el contacto cuando subimos tres escalones de mármol para acceder al reservado. El camarero aparta el cortinaje, que se encuentra desplegado protegiendo la identidad de la persona que nos espera en su interior.

– Buenas noches– dice Edward. A la vez que un hombre, con el pelo canoso y vistiendo un traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata roja se levanta para tenderle la mano.

– ¿Edward?. – Se estrechan la mano. – ¡Me alegra conocerte personalmente al fin y que hayas aceptado cerrar el trato aquí!. – Se da cuenta de mi presencia cuando gira su mirada hacia mí. – ¿Y esta belleza?. – Pregunta mirándome a mí. – ¿Y Emmett?. – Lo dice con un tono contrariado.

– Emmett no ha podido viajar. – Le excusa Edwars– Agradece que tengas ganas de conocerlo, pero le ha sido imposible abandonar a sus pacientes. No sé si sabes que dirige una clínica ginecológica en Londres. – Le explica– Sé que tenía programadas algunas cesáreas y… – Veo como empieza a negar la cabeza como si estuviese empezando a pensar en echarse atrás en el trato. Así que me adelanto a Edward interrumpiéndole.

– Soy Bella, la hermana de Emmett. – Le digo tendiéndole la mano. – Espero que mi presencia le haga olvidar la falta de atención de mi hermano. Últimamente es difícil verle el pelo. – Le sonrió tratando que acepte nuestras disculpas.

– ¿Tú eres Bellita?.– Me pregunta. Mi mano cae al vacío sin ser estrechada, pegándose a mi cuerpo. Doy un paso hacia atrás, buscando el contacto de la mano de Edward, rozándola, sin entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, pidiéndole apoyo en silencio.

– Si. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba así. – Le digo tratando de recordar quien solía hacerlo, pero no lo consigo. – ¿Nos conocemos?. – Veo como Edward desvía su mirada de mí hacia él y viceversa varias veces.

– Siento mucho lo que le paso a tu madre. ¡No fue justo!. – Se da cuenta de mi incertidumbre por lo que se presenta.

– Soy Phil. – Me dice. Su nombre no me dice nada. – ¿No te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad?. – Niego con la cabeza. Edward rodea mi cintura con su brazo, apretándome contra él, intentando protegerme de alguna manera. Veo el desconcierto en su mirada. – ¡Soy el padre de tu padre!. – Le

miro extrañada. En realidad pienso en Emmett como mi padre pero rápidamente soy consciente de lo que significan sus palabras. – ¡Soy tu abuelo!. – Me sonríe mientras me da tiempo para que asimile lo que me acaba de contar. Me le quedo mirando extrañada tratando de buscar en mi memoria algún recuerdo pero no logro hallarlo.

– Hola. – Digo tímidamente mientras le tiendo la mano de nuevo, pero en lugar de estrechármela, tira de mí y me atrapa entre sus brazos.

– ¡Dame un abrazo!, ¡no me tengas miedo!. – Me dice mientras me mantiene abrazada. – ¡Yo no soy como mi hijo!.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y nos explica que ha sido una simple casualidad que el director del banco los pusiera en contacto. Al salir a relucir el apellido de Emmett lo relaciono rápidamente conmigo. Me explica que intento buscarme pero nunca lo consiguió. Me imagino que Emmett se lo pondría bastante difícil. Se produce un silencio algo incómodo. La conveniente aparición del camarero para entregarnos el

menú, lo hace más llevadero. Nos recluimos cada uno en la lectura de la carta, aunque siento dos pares de ojos pendientes en todo momento de mí. Observó que Edward pide vino para los tres. ¡Creo que ahora mismo necesito algo mucho más fuerte!.

– Después del accidente mi hermano me llevo con él a Forks. – Le explico, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre los tres. – En realidad no he vuelto desde hace un año.

– ¿Trabajas para Edward?. – Le mira a él después de preguntarme. Mientras apoya cómodamente los brazos sobre la mesa.

– Si, – Le confirma Edward. – Trabaja para mí desde hace poco. Acorde con Emmett que mientras Bella viva aqui yo velare por ella. – Sé que le está dando una advertencia. – ¡Y qué mejor sitio que trabaje en nuestras empresas!. – Apoya su mano sobre la mía, mientras me mira con total dedicación.

Tras la aparición del camarero para tomar nota de la comanda, nuevamente se instala un silencio incómodo. Es Edward en esta ocasión quien se encarga de romperlo. Ignorando por completo la revelación que acabamos de tener comienza a exponer uno a uno los términos del contrato de compra–venta. Tal y como me dijo en el coche, esta todo atado y acordado, tan solo a falta de una firma por parte de los dos.

Durante toda la cena permanezco en silencio. Sé que estoy comiendo pero tan solo es un movimiento mecánico. Corto el solomillo con esencia de trufa blanca al foie, que en otro momento hubiese disfrutado en todo su esplendor, como una completa autómata. Como un robot como y bebo el vino que Edward va rellenando en mí copa. Milagrosamente, parece que no hace el normal efecto en mí.

– ¿Porque no le dijiste a mi hermano quien eras?. – Le pregunto cuando estamos en los postres, saliendo de mi mutismo autoimpuesto. Ya no puedo aguantar más sin preguntarle.

– Porque si lo hubiese hecho estoy seguro de que se hubiese negado a hacer negocios conmigo. – Me dice mirándome con una expresión completamente entristecida. Aunque trata por todos los medios de arrancar una sonrisa, aunque parece más una mueca. – La última vez que lo vi me pidió que ni mi hijo ni yo nos volviésemos a acercar a ti. Tú estabas en la cama del hospital inconsciente y los médicos nos decían que no era seguro que te pudieses recuperar. Habías perdido mucha sangre. Me ofrecí a donar pero resulto que no éramos compatibles. Fue tu hermano el que dono y finalmente pudieron salvar tu vida. A medida que me va revelando algo que yo desconocía totalmente, siento un escozor en los ojos.

Edward se da cuenta y apoya su mano sobre la mía dándome ánimos para seguir escuchando el relato de mi abuelo, aunque sé que es adoptivo. Lo que no estoy segura ahora mismo de que él lo sepa, por la forma en que me habla.– Entiendo que mi hijo fue un cabrón por lo que le hacía a tu madre y estoy seguro de que su intención era de que tú fueses la siguiente. – Se queda en silencio mirándome fijamente. – ¡Te lo he

dicho!. – Sus ojos marrones me suplican que lo crea. – ¡Yo no soy como él!. – Puedo sentir el dolor en su voz.

– ¿Qué es lo que está queriendo decir?. – Me pregunta Edward girando su rostro hacia mí.

– ¡Ya no importa nada de aquello!. – Intervengo tras escuchar la pregunta de Edward, evitando así que mi abuelo adoptivo siga hablando. Escuchar de viva voz lo que yo tiempo más tarde comprendí que probablemente hubiese sucedido, me resulta demasiado doloroso. La que creía que era mi madre, a pesar que murió en aquel horrible accidente, sé que se desvivió por defenderme y protegerme. Me produce un dolor terrible no poder darle las gracias.

– Durante todo este tiempo yo no he sabido nada de tu hijo. En realidad para mí, Emmett es mi padre,. – Me acerco a él y apoyo mi mano sobre la suya, arrugada por el paso del tiempo, contengo la respiración un segundo antes de seguir hablando, – Solo quiero pedirte algo.

–Lo que quieras. – Trago saliva, observando como asiente con la cabeza, en realidad, no he sido completamente consciente de lo mucho que me asusta el poder encontrármelo un día por la calle. Sé que tengo la mirada de Edward fija en mí. – Mi hijo me conto lo que ocurrió. – Le miro asustada.

– Si lo ves no le digas que me has visto. Mi hermano no sabe lo que realmente sucedió aquella noche y no quiero que lo sepa nunca. Sé que le destrozaría. – Sé que no debía haber dicho eso. Por cómo me mira Edward se perfectamente que tarde o temprano me va a interrogar. Le miro pidiéndole

que me de tiempo.

– ¡Puedes confiar en mí!. – Me dice con sinceridad en sus palabras.

Me disculpo con ellos a la vez que me levanto con la excusa de ir al baño. Necesito estar un momento a solas para contener todas las emociones que fluyen por mi cuerpo en este momento. Cuando vuelvo ya se ha marchado dejándonos. Edward me explica que le ha firmado los documentos de la compra venta y le ha entregado el cheque. Me mira interrogándome sobre lo que se me ha escapado.

– ¡Te prometo que te lo contare!. – Cierro los ojos a la vez que me dejo caer sobre mi silla. –Pero ahora solo necesito que me abraces. – Abre sus brazos hacia mi invitándome a su regazo, no lo dudo y me lanzo hacia el dejándome envolver por sus brazos.

– Ha dejado una tarjeta para que lo llames si quieres. – Me entrega una pequeña tarjeta de visita de color crema. Asiento con la cabeza para después guardármela en el bolso, no sin antes fijarme que en ella figura una dirección de Toledo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Santa cachuca su abuelo adoptivo entro en fila, vamos su padre era un cabronazo así que se merece que lo perdone pero lo mantenga lejos. Daño es daño.

Bien Edward a mi parecer se esta enamorando pero es tan orgulloso que lo niega y prefiere lastimar a Bella, en mi parecer él es quien se merece unas buenas nalgadas.

Bien espero que me dejen comentarios con sus suposiciones. Besos.

Locura realizada..

Cambio y fuera...

JaneAntoCullen


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia_ _ **… Si saben cómo quitarle a Edward a S. Meyer díganmelo por favor. jajaja**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 **(*.) CAPITULO 19 (*.)**

 **POV EDWARD**

La tengo entre mis brazos, sentada en mi regazo mientras trato de imaginarme que será lo que ocurriría aquella horrible noche. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió entre la madre de Emmett y Phil?. Estoy seguro que Emmett lo desconoce. ¿Y lo de que ella era la siguiente?. Se perfectamente que no abuso de ella. Por lo menos no en el sentido en el que estoy pensando. ¡Yo mismo lo comprobé!.

– Bella, ¿que ha querido decir cuando ha dicho que tú eras la siguiente?. – La pregunto con el

miedo en el cuerpo, no puedo soportarlo más. Necesito saberlo. – ¿Te toco alguna vez?. – Estiro uno

de los rizos que enmarcan su rostro y se lo acomodo detrás de su oreja, mientras espero realmente asustado a que me responda..

– No. – Me dice de forma tajante. Se gira hacia mí y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Cambia de postura colocándose a horcajadas sobre mis muslos, busca mi boca y me besa como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Sé que está evitando una conversación. Decido posponerla por el momento, abandonándome a las sensaciones que me está proporcionando. Mi polla se enciende con tan solo su

contacto. Ignorando completamente las capas de tela que separan nuestros sexos. Sin separar su boca de la mía, comienza a moverse contra mi erección, lo que provoca que comience a resultar doloroso lo que tengo entre las piernas.

– Bella para – La pido sobre sus labios. – Vas a matarme si sigues moviéndote así.

– Quiero que me lleves al parador y hagas conmigo todo lo que quieras – Me mira cegada por el deseo. Sé que quiere utilizar el sexo para olvidar. No se lo reprocho. Es más, soy un maldito egoísta porque quiero fehacientemente ayudarla a que sea así. Quiero que sienta que conmigo está completamente segura. Pago la cuenta todo lo rápido que puedo y me la llevo de allí.

.

.

.

El camino hasta el parking se me hace más largo que cuando venimos al restaurante. Justo cuando salimos al exterior suena mi teléfono. Es Emmett. Él sabe que estoy con ella.

– ¡Hola Emmett!. – Le digo activando el manos libres desde el cuadro de mandos del coche.

– Hola, – contesta– ¿Al final llevaste a Bells contigo?.

– Hola. – Le responde ella haciéndose notar. No sé cómo lo consigue, pero su voz suena de lo más tranquila. No hay rastro de la voz colmada de deseo de hace apenas 10 minutos.

– ¿Ha firmado el contrato de compra – venta?. – Nos pregunta. – ¿Porque tenía tanto interés en que yo estuviese en la reunión?

– La respuesta a la primera pregunta es si. – Hago un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, aun sabiendo que él no puede verme– Ha firmado. Nos ha vendido el edificio aceptando el trato. – Me quedo callado mirando a Bella, no sé si debo hablar de eso con Emmett delante de ella.

– ¡Quería verte porque es el padre de Pihl!. – Dice de pronto ella librándome de tomar una decisión, al percatarse de mis dudas.

– ¿Qué?. – Le oímos gritar. – ¿Qué te ha dicho?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?

– No. – Le dice ella, tratando de calmarlo. – Además he estado todo el tiempo con Edward.

– ¿No habrá ido su hijo?. –Nos pregunta. Por su tono de voz presiento que está asustado.

– No. – Soy yo el que responde. – Cuando Bella ha ido al baño. – La miro intentando que entienda que no haya hablado de esto con ella. – Me ha dicho que hace mucho que no sabe nada de él. Han perdido el contacto. No sabe si está viviendo en Madrid o en otro sitio. Se le veía realmente afectado y emocionado por ver de nuevo a Bella. – Le explico.

– ¿Alguna vez ha intentado contactar Pihl contigo?. – la pregunta Emmett directamente, ignorando mi último comentario.

– No. – Dice a la vez que niega con la cabeza.

– ¿Volvéis a Seatlle?. – Nos pregunta.

– No. – Le respondo. – Acuérdate que te comente que iba a reservar una suite doble en el parador. Bella y yo mañana vamos a hacer un poco de turismo. – Le recuerdo – ¡Me dijiste que no te parecía mal cuanto te consulte!.

– No. – Nos responde. – Divertiros por mí. Me espera una noche larga. – Le escuchamos suspirar. – Y Bells, si él se pone en contacto contigo házmelo saber a mi o a Edward. No me gustaría que te hiciese daño.

– No creo que después de tanto tiempo se interese por mí, pero si lo hiciese, no trataría de enfrentarme a él yo sola. – Le dice su hija. Sé que podría ser capaz de plantarle cara, pero me siento más cómodo sabiendo que acudiría a nosotros para pedirnos ayuda.

– ¡Divertiros!. – Nos dice antes de colgar.

Nos registramos en el parador lo más rápido que puedo y subimos a la suite. Un molesto botones se encarga de subirnos el equipaje a nuestra habitación, le doy una propina para que se largue cuanto

antes. Me quito el abrigo y la chaqueta dejándolos tirados de cualquier manera sobre uno de los

sillones del saloncito. Tiro de ella hasta la habitación situada a la izquierda. Me da lo mismo una u otra. La cama con dosel que preside la habitación se me antoja más apetecible de lo que pudiese imaginar. A la derecha a través del cristal del gran ventanal que da acceso a una terraza, podemos disfrutar de las vistas de Toledo. Con las luces de la ciudad encendidas, a nuestros pies. La luz de la luna reflejándose en el cristal.

Miro a Bella un instante. Parece tan pequeña pero tan mayor y madura a la vez. Y sé que es toda mía. Quiero disfrutar entre sus piernas con mis manos, mi boca y mi polla enterrada en ella. Recordar lo que lleva puesto en su dulce trasero, hace que se me encienda el deseo más salvaje que llevo en mi interior. Sentir como se arquea contra mí. Provocándola para que grite mí nombre cuando las

convulsiones del orgasmo la alcancen. No me importa que me engañase. Que no me dijese quien era. Me alegro por ello porque sé que

hubiese intentado apartarla de mí pero ahora no puedo. Ahora necesito tenerla muy cerca. Solo pensar que ese cabron de Pihl no tenía ninguna buena intención hacia mi Bella. ¡Mi Bella, mi Isabella!. Me digo a mi mismo una y otra vez. Mía y solo mía.

Me fijó atentamente como observa la habitación. Sus ojos recorren la estancia. Ahora se muestra más tímida de lo que me dio a entender en el restaurante. No puedo evitar sonreír mientras la miro. Desvía su mirada de la cama hacia mí. Es autentico deseo lo que veo en sus ojos.

– Ven – La llamo haciendo a la vez el gesto con la mano. – Mírame. – La pido cuando esta frente a mí. Sus ojos grises se clavan en los míos.

Deslizo despacio la cremallera que cierra su capa deslizándola por sus brazos y lanzándola después sobre una butaca que hay a un par de pasos de la magnífica cama donde voy a hacerla mía durante toda la noche.

– Es nuestra primera noche juntos – Me mira extrañada. Sé que en realidad no es exactamente así. Trato de explicarme. – Aquella noche no cuenta. – La explico que tampoco la otras dos noches en la Maison ni en su casa.

– ¿Lo hiciste a posta?. Quiero decir lo de la habitación de Niza. –Se muestra juguetona con la punta de mi corbata, acariciando la punta del pico. Ese inocente gesto hace que mis hormonas pareciese que tuviesen de pronto 15 años en lugar de 39, imaginando ese dedo en la punta de mi polla. Entrelazo los dedos de su mano, interrumpiendo el juego que se tenía entre manos.

– No, fue todo pura casualidad. – Llevo su mano a mis labios y beso delicadamente las yemas de sus dedos, una a una, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. – Aunque tengo que decirte que alguna vez lo había pensado. – No me sorprende su pregunta, en realidad lo había pensado muchas veces, pero de

haberlo hecho hubiese elegido mucho mejor la habitación.

– Esta es la primera noche de muchas que nos esperan, – me anticipo en lo que está por venir. –

En la que vamos a despertar juntos tras una noche loca de pasión y sexo.– Me abstengo de mencionar

la palabra amor, a la vez que la sonrío para que se relaje. La pido que se gire 180 grados y comienzo

a soltarla horquillas de su pelo, para terminar por caer este libre sobre sus hombros. Peino sus rizos rubios entre mis dedos, apartándolo después hacia un lado, teniendo así por completo el acceso a su nuca. Deposito un beso justo en el punto del nacimiento de su melena. Puedo

sentir como su cuerpo se estremece. No es la primera vez que siento esa reacción en su cuerpo.

– ¡Me encana tu pelo! Tu cuello. ¡Toda tú me vuelves loco!. – Se vuelve hacia mí.

– Y a mí también me vuelven loca tus rizos. – Enfoca su mirada a mi frente, al remolino que siempre tengo en el nacimiento del pelo, a la altura de la frente. – Siempre me ha gustado más este en concreto – Enreda un dedo entre el mechón rebelde en cuestión que siempre se me cae por la frente. Colocándose de puntillas, y sin soltar el dedo de mi mechón, deposita un cálido beso en mis labios. Que en segundos se convierte en un torbellino. No puedo evitarlo y la aúpo de forma que coloca sus piernas entre mis caderas sin dejar de enredar nuestras lenguas de forma cada vez más frenética. Instintivamente se agarra a mi cuello para no caerse. Camino unos pasos con ella a cuestas hasta la pared más próxima para apoyarla contra ella. Mientras la sostengo con una mano por sus nalgas, con los dedos de la otra me aventuro a explorar los pliegues de su sexo para comprobar que está completamente lista para sumergirme en ella.

– ¡No puedo más Bella!. – La digo mientras libero mi erección. Solo el contacto de sus labios, su mirada, consiguen que me ponga a mil.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra parar ahora!. – Me dice lo que hace que el deseo se encienda todavía más. Se lo que necesita y estoy dispuesto a dárselo.

Apartando la fina tela de la tanga que yo mismo la regale, me sumerjo de una sola embestida en ella, tras lo cual comienzo a moverme frenéticamente. Con cada embestida la empujo contra la pared. Su ya de por si estrecha abertura, se vuelve más estrecha aun debido al dilatador que lleva. Siento como me abraza deliciosamente su sexo mientras me muevo dentro de ella. Sé que debería dejarlo y llevarla hasta la cama donde estaría más cómoda y también sé que se merece que la trate como lo que es una princesa. Mi princesa. Pero soy egoísta y solo soy capaz de pensar en mi propio placer. Me niego a aceptar que pueda surgir cualquier tipo de sentimiento romántico hacia ella. Lo que tenemos entre nosotros es sexo, un sexo del bueno. Incluso el mejor que haya podido yo tener en toda mi vida. Su respuesta ante cada una de mis caricias es impresionante. Y cada vez que ella me toca mi respuesta es automática. Introduzco mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos, introduciendo mi mano bajo la tela de su ropa interior, acariciando su monte de venus.

– Me vuelven loco estos rizos Bella– Tiro de ellos suavemente, y ella deja escapar un jadeo – Me encanta saber que soy el único que los acariciado, que los ha visto y que esta como loco por volver a sumergir mi nariz en ellos. – Deslizo un poco más los dedos buscando su clítoris. Apenas la toco, cuando explota entre mis brazos para provocar que yo termine descargándome dentro de ella. La sostengo firmemente entre mis brazos aun dentro de ella. Se perfectamente que si tratase de

dejarla en el suelo se caería. Cuando siento que sus temblores han cesado, abandono su cálida cueva

con pesar para dejarla en el suelo. – ¿Te he hecho daño?. – La pregunto temeroso, apartándola el pelo de la cara, buscando su mirada. –Sé que he sido demasiado brusco.

Niega con la cabeza para después apoyarla sobre mi pecho, por lo que la rodeo con mis brazos y acaricio su pelo. Me sorprendo a mí mismo porque no solamente deseo follármela todos los días, sino que también deseo protegerla y cuidarla. Cualquiera que osase hacerla daño de cualquier forma tendría que encararse con mis puños. Intercambiamos posiciones, quedando yo de espaldas contra la pared, a la vez que la pido que se

gire sobre sí misma para desabrochar el botón que cierra el ojo a su espalda, y tomando el bajo del vestido, se lo saco por la cabeza.

Tal y como la pedí solo se ha puesto el contenido de la caja que la envié. Quiere girarse pero se lo impido.

Acaricio su espalda desnuda, perfilando su columna vertebral desde la nuca hasta la base de su

espalda. Frenando mí avance la T que forma su tanga en su trasero. Me arrodillo detrás de ella, para

deshacerme de sus zapatos, primero el izquierdo y después el derecho. Aprovecho para masajearla el tobillo.

– ¿Te molesta?. – La pregunto recordando la torcedura que ha tenido cuando íbamos camino al restaurante.

– No. –Responde con la voz entrecortada. Miro hacia arriba mientras acaricio sus nalgas, introduciendo un dedo entre ellas, apartando ligeramente la tira de la tanga para presionar contra el dilatador que aún tiene introducido entre ellas. Emite un quejido de placer. Deslizo mis manos por su pierna izquierda aun de rodillas para deshacerme de sus medias. Repito

la misma operación con la derecha, para después apoyando una de mis manos sobre sus nalgas y la otra sobre su vientre la obligo a girar hacia mí.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia arriba. Tiene las mejillas coloradas y los labios rojos e hinchados producto de mis besos. Coloco mis dedos debajo del elástico de la tanga para deslizarla hacia abajo descubriendo su monte de venus desnudo ante mis ojos. Dejo que caiga libre a sus pies. Sin pedírselo lo aparta a un lado de la habitación mientras me regala una sonrisa. Soy consciente que ella está completamente desnuda ante mí, mientras yo aún permanezco vestido.

Algo que igualmente me excita sobre manera. De repente se coloca de rodillas frente a mí para buscar mi boca. La beso con toda la pasión de la que soy capaz rodeándola con mis brazos. Inesperadamente interrumpe el beso para tumbarse en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas delante de mí pero cerradas. Coloco mi manos en sus rodillas y sin exigírselo, las abre ante mí mostrándome su sexo. Esta rosado e hinchado por mis recientes atenciones. Estoy deseando comérmelo, devorárselo. Me siento sobre mis talones, para recorrer sus muslos con mis manos arriba y abajo, masajeándolos, apretando sus músculos con mis manos. Veo como echa las manos hacia atrás, como la pedí tiempo atrás, mientas se arquea y alza ligeramente las caderas hacia mí, ofreciéndose a mí.

No puedo evitarlo y sumerjo mi rostro entre sus piernas. Comienzo por darle pequeños besos en la cara interna de sus muslos. Apoyando mis manos en el suelo. A pesar de que el suelo es de madera, siento el frío sobre mis palmas. Me aparto de entre sus piernas para reptar hasta su rostro. Puedo observar decepción en su rostro.

– Te mereces algo mejor que el suelo. – La digo. – Vengo en un segundo por ti. No te muevas. –

Me levantó ágilmente y tras abrir la cama vuelvo donde la he dejado.– Agárrate a mi cuello – Hace lo que la pido y la llevo hasta la cama, depositándola en el centro para después rodear la cama colocándome a sus pies. – Las manos por encima de tu cabeza, y las piernas abiertas – La exijo en un tono más duro de lo que me hubieses gustado. No parece que la afecte, ya que casi antes de emitir mi orden ya se ha colocado en la misma postura que tenía cuando estábamos en el suelo. Me desnudo despacio delante de ella. Me quitó los zapatos. Me deshago de la corbata lanzándola sobre su vientre, la camisa acaba junto a su vestido, tras lo que la siguen mis pantalones, calcetines y finalmente mis bóxers, quedándome completamente desnudo ante ella. Comienzo a masajearme el pene ante sus ojos. Veo como se relame. Por un momento tengo la tentación de poner mi polla en su boca. Pero me contengo.– No señorita. Ahora me toca comerla entera. – Escucho su respiración acelerada, mientras me

subo a la cama colocándome de rodillas entre sus piernas, separándolas todavía más con mis manos. Acaricio sus muslos arriba y abajo sin llegar a tocar su punto central más sensible, dejándola expectante.– Dame tus manos. – La digo mientras cojo la corbata, junto sus muñecas y haciendo un nudo

corredizo se las ato, para después atar el sobrante al cabecero de la cama. Me mira sorprendida, aunque no veo miedo en su mirada. – No quiero que te muevas. – Y sin más preámbulos acerco mi rostro al suyo para besarla. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran deseosas de estrecharse entre sí. Como si fuesen el oxígeno que necesitamos para espirar. Interrumpo el beso, al darme cuenta que los dos estábamos a punto de

quedarnos sin aliento. Comienzo a descender poco a poco por su cuello con mi boca, mientras mis manos ya están explorando su pecho, ahuecándolos en las palmas de mis manos, presionándolos, tirando de sus pezones. Vuelvo a subir para cubrir mi boca con la suya, quiero beberme cada uno de sus jadeos. mis manos no abandonan sus pechos. Se arquea debajo de mí, tirando de la corbata.– No tires de la corbata. – La doy un cachete en el culo. Me excito recordando su culo después de azotarla con mi mano en mi oficina. Abre los ojos sorprendida. Tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios rojos e hinchados. Bajo mi cabeza entre sus pechos, rodeando uno de sus pezones con mi lengua, sus rosadas aureolas.– Tienes un cuerpo de diosa – La digo mientras comienzo a bajar hacia su monte de venus, estoy ansioso por saborearla. Rodeo su ombligo con la lengua y tras rozar su vello púbico con la nariz, me sirvo de mis manos para alzarla por las nalgas y atraerla hacia mi boca. No necesito abrir sus labios vaginales, están ya perfectamente separados para mí. Recorro todo su

sexo con mi lengua, lo hago muy despacio, desde el clítoris hacia el recto, sintiendo como ella se estremece por el contacto. Vuelvo a empezar pero en sentido contrario, para detenerme un momento en el clítoris, masajeándolo con la lengua.

– ¡Edward!. – Oigo que grita me nombre, pero no soy un hombre que deje las cosas a medias. Introduzco mi lengua en su vagina, entrando y saliendo de ella con fuerza, succionando a ratos. Mordiéndola suavemente y tirando a la vez de su carne. Cuando comienza a mover a cadera hacia mi boca, sin retirarme la dejo descansar sobre el colchón, para servirme de mis manos. Con una de ellas la inmovilizo por el vientre y con la otra le masajeo el clítoris, mientras continúo devorándola con mi boca. Cuando finalmente se corre en mi boca, me mantengo un momento en la misma posición para ayudarla a controlar los movimientos sin control de su cuerpo, cuando van poco a poco calmándose comienzo a deslizarme hacia su boca para fundir en nuestras bocas su miel, nuestras salivas y los restos de mi propio semen que había en su sexo.

– ¡Me encanta tu sabor!. – La digo mientras apoyo mis codos a ambos lados de su cabeza sonriéndola, apartando un mechón de su cara, pegado por el sudor. – Sigue siendo la mezcla perfecta: Chocolate con fresas. Dulce y exquisito, pero ya no tan prohibido. Ahora lo ansío. Lo necesito. Tan imprescindible para mí como el aire que respiro.

Me sorprenden mis propias palabras, y por lo veo a ella también aunque no diga nada. Muevo mis caderas hacia ella tanteando a ojo su entrada, a la vez que ella con las suyas quiere ir

a mi encuentro. Está completamente inmovilizada. Las manos atadas al cabecero y mi pelvis inmoviliza la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

– Dime princesa– Me pongo serio. Ella cree que me he olvidado de que el otro día llego a las 2 de la madrugada a su casa y no me explico de donde venía. Creyó que usando su boca en mi polla yo lo olvidaría, pero eso no es así. – ¡Por que llegaste tan tarde a tu casa el otro día!.

Se queda en silencio. Deslizo mi mano hacia su cadera, recorriendo despacio su pecho y su cadera, y coloco mi erección en su entrada.

– ¡Isabella!. – Mi tono es exigente. Me introduzco en ella apenas unos milímetros pero vuelvo rápidamente a retirarme, sin salirme del todo. Escucho como deja escapar un jadeo. – ¡Me estoy impacientando!. – Mi voz es ronca por el deseo y la rabia de no saber dónde habrá estado o con quien. Siento un ramalazo de celos pero rápidamente los desecho, impidiendo así que ella se pueda dar cuenta. – Según el localizador por GPS que lleva instalado tu coche, lo habías aparcado en el parking de la Plaza Mayor – Me mira sorprendida. – ¿Qué pensabas?. – Ladeo la cabeza observando su reacción ante lo que la voy a decir. – ¿Qué no llevas un localizador en él?. – Parece que quiere protestar pero la hago callar. – Sé que el móvil lo tenías apagado, por lo que no podía seguir su señal. ¡Es usted muy hábil señorita!.

– ¿Cuándo has puesto un localizador en mi coche?. – Observo como su mente comienza a funcionar a pasos agigantados, y rápidamente se da cuenta. – ¡Me lo pusieron cuando lo lleve a aquel taller que tú mismo me sugeriste!. – La sonrío por su deducción rápida. – ¿Porque tengo que decirte donde estaba yo, si tú a mí no me has dicho dónde estabas?. – Su planteamiento tiene su lógica, pero no voy a ceder. – ¡No has pasado por la oficina prácticamente en toda la semana!. – Me recrimina. – ¿Porque tendría que contarte que es lo que hago o dejo de hacer fuera de mi horario?. ¡Solo eres mi jefe!. Con derecho a roce, pero mi jefe al fin y al cabo!. ¿Y quién te crees que eres para controlar mis movimientos?. – Se remueve inquieta tratando de soltarse, pero al ver que es imposible ceja en su empeño. Cuando deja de moverse, no puedo más, me introduzco en su interior de una sola embestida. Veo

como sus ojos se encharcan, pero ella trata de contener las lágrimas. Retrocedo dentro de ella despacio para, sin salirme, vuelvo a introducirme de golpe. Mis pelotas rebotan contra su culo. De por si es estrecha, pero con el dilatador que la he puesto cuando estábamos en el coche, lo es aún más.

– ¡Isabella!. – Vuelvo a repetir mi movimiento. – No sé si entendiste lo que significa que tú y yo tengamos una relación. Las condiciones que te puse para ello. – Veo como una lágrima comienza a caer por el lateral del ojo, cayendo por su sien para morir en su pelo. Cierra los ojos tratando de

contener las siguientes. – ¡Abre los ojos!. – Levanto el tono de voz más de lo que me hubiese gustado. Lo hace asustada.

Repito el movimiento pero esta vez me detengo muy pegado a ella. – Quiero dominarte dentro y fuera de la cama. ¡Te dije que tenías que decirme siempre donde ibas a estar! ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que lo que paso el otro día, ocurría todos los lunes y miércoles cada semana?. – Me mira asustada para comenzar a moverse debajo de mí. Trata de huir, pero cuanto más mueve sus manos, más firmemente se aprieta el nudo de la corbata entorno a sus muñecas. La doy un azote en el culo tras lo que para inmediatamente. Al darme cuenta de que no tiene intención de hablar comienzo a moverme frenéticamente dentro de ella. Cuando siento que está a puno de correrse me detengo. Veo en sus ojos la decepción por no conseguir el orgasmo. – Puedo ponerte al límite toda la noche. ¡Tú decides!. – La digo en un tono de voz más calmado. – ¿Vas a contármelo o no?. – Asiente con la cabeza mientras espero pacientemente que empiece a

hablar.

– Estaba haciendo extras en un bar de copas, – se interrumpe un segundo mientras yo la miro sorprendido, no esperaba algo así. ¿Pero cómo se le ocurrió hacer algo así?. – ¡Pero renuncie el otro día!. Sabía que no te gustaría y he preferido dejarlo. No quería decírtelo para que no enfadases. – Siento que está completamente al límite.

– Sabes que deberías habérmelo contado ¿verdad?. Ahora voy a tener que castigarte. – Salgo de ella y suelto sus manos masajeando después sus muñecas doloridas. – ¡Acércate al sillón orejero!. – La digo instándola a que se levante. Miro atentamente como cumple mis órdenes situándose de espaldas al sillón. – Coloca cada rodilla en cada uno de los brazos, mirando al respaldo. – La digo a la vez que la

ayudo a subirse. – Cruza los brazos y apoya tu frente sobre ellos. – Puedo sentir como tiembla, pero no tengo claro de si es por miedo o por excitación. – Si me lo hubieses contado cuando hicimos nuestro acuerdo, ahora no tendrías que pasar por esto, ni yo te tendría que castigar. Creo que te pago

lo suficiente como para que no necesites trabajar en un local como creo que será. – Me quedo en silencio, tengo una curiosidad. – Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama el sitio?.

– ¿Importa mucho?. – Me dice con la voz ahogada. – ¡No tengo intención de volver por allí nunca!. – Dice con voz tajante a la vez que detecto un ligero toque de enfado en su expresión.

– La verdad es que no. ¡Espero que nunca se te ocurra regresar!. – La digo. Me acerco a mi maleta a buscar algo que no esperaba tener que utilizar. Me acerco a ella con un látigo con seis tiras de cuero, de las cuales tres acaban en una pequeña pieza con plumas. Lo deslizo por su vientre para que así lo pueda ver. Por la forma que contrae el cuerpo puedo captar el miedo que fluye por su cuerpo. – ¡No voy a hacerte daño!. – La digo deslizando las tiras ahora por su espalda, bajando hacia su trasero. – ¡Voy a darte 10 azotes!. Al recibir cada golpe cada una de las tiras golpeara un punto diferente de tu cuerpo cada vez. – Deslizo el mango del látigo entre sus nalgas, lo que hace que de un respingo. – ¡Quiero que te concentres en cada golpe y los cuentes por mí!. – La digo– ¿De acuerdo?. – Se queda callada. – ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo perfectamente! – Ella sabe que me refiero a los azotes que la

di en mi despacho. – ¡Responde!. ¿De acuerdo?. – La insto a responder.

– Si. – Me grita Doy una vuelta alrededor del sillón, arrastrando el látigo por el suelo. Cuando termino la vuelta

entera, levanto mi brazo y le doy el primero.

– ¡Uno!. – Dice ella, sin apenas quejarse. He visto como las cintas han rodeado su costado alcanzando sus pechos. Ddoy el segundo golpe pero esta vez apunto a los muslos.

– ¡Dos!. – Tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. Escondida entre sus brazos. Apunto

nuevamente.

– ¡Tres!. – Las tiras rodean por su trasero rozando su monte de venus. Continuo azotándola mientras ella enumera cada uno de los golpes sin perder el hilo en ningún momento.

Para darle el último, me coloco delante del sillón, para que las cintas la golpeen entre sus piernas, alcanzando su clítoris.

– ¡Diez!. – Dice completamente inmóvil. Sé que no se atreve a moverse hasta que se lo diga yo. Recojo el lubricante que he dejado a los pies del sillón cuando he ido a por el latido, lanzando este sobre la cama.

– ¡No te muevas!. – La pido, mientras le retiro el dilatador y dejo caer el frio líquido entre sus nalgas. Se lo extiendo hábilmente por su ano, para introducir media falange de mi dedo, masajeándola para que pueda acostumbrarse a mí.– ¡Tranquila!. – La digo tratando de calmarla. – ¡Te prometo ir con cuidado!. – Retiro el dedo, para alzarla por su cintura. – Abre las piernas de forma que caigan a los lados de cada brazo el sofá. – Ágilmente hace lo que la pido. Vuelvo de nuevo a la carga masajeándola su estrecha abertura, para después embadurnar mi pene con el lubricante y comenzar a sumergirme en ella. Siento como se estremece con mi contacto, rechazando la intrusión. Comienzo a masajearla el

clítoris a la vez que lentamente sigo avanzando en mi propósito. – ¡Ya queda poco para llegar a la gloria!. – La digo justo antes de alcanzar el fondo. – ¡Voy a comenzar a moverme!. – Exclamo, pero antes de hacerlo la sostengo por la cara interna de sus muslos, mientras con mis dos dedos índices masajeo su sexo, su clítoris y se internan en su interior,

para a la vez comenzar a moverme. Empiezo despacio, tanto en cuanto a mis embestidas contra ella como las caricias de mis manos en su sexo. Una de mis manos abandona su sexo para subir hasta uno de sus pechos, apresándolo con

fuerza. Tiro de su pezón, consiguiendo que se olvide de mis movimientos y se concentre en su propio placer. Cuando lo consigo, bajo mi mano de nuevo hacia sus muslos sujetándola firmemente y comenzar a moverme más deprisa. De pronto ella comienza a moverse a mi encuentro. Alzando las caderas hacia mí, mientras mis dedos continúan su tarea en su clítoris. Explotamos los dos a la vez. Se perfectamente que está al límite de sus fuerzas, y como puedo, puesto que yo también estoy al límite, cargo con ella en brazos y la llevo hasta la ducha. – ¡Lo has hecho muy bien princesa!. – La digo cuando la dejo en el suelo, frente a la ducha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV BELLA**

 **.**

 **.**

Me recoge entre sus brazos como si yo fuese una muñeca de trapo, no siento ni mis músculos ni mis huesos. Mientras estaba de espaldas doblegada ante el por un segundo me preguntaba por qué le estaba permitiendo hacerme eso. Me recuerdo a mí misma que siempre he sido rebelde a la vez que

muy independiente, nunca me ha gustado acatar órdenes de nadie, pero con él es como si las necesitase, me gusta su lado brusco pero sobre todo me gusta después, cuando me toma entre sus brazos como ahora, para cuidarme, cuando me dice que soy su princesa. Escondo la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, dejando caer mi melena por su espalda, mientras me agarro con fuerza a su cuello. Creo que realmente estoy comenzando a perder la cabeza. Algo que creo que me va a traer problemas.

Me deposita con cuidado en la entrada de la ducha. Ni siquiera soy capaz de fijarme en el baño. Veo como abre el grifo y prueba el agua con la mano, cuando considera que está a la temperatura adecuada, me insta a entrar empujándome suavemente por la parte inferior de mi espalda. El agua caliente consigue que todos mis músculos agarrotados después de la experiencia, comiencen a destensarse y a relajarse. Sé que está a mi espalda porque siento su mirada en mi nuca, me giro para enfrentarme a él.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?. – Me pregunta a la vez que frota mis hombros con sus manos, tras manejar el panel de mandos de la ducha que se asemeja más a una pantalla de ordenador que a un grifo. Cambia la forma de caer el agua, convirtiéndose esta en una suave lluvia que nos abarca a los dos. – ¡Quizás

he sido algo brusco otra vez!. – Me acaricia la mejilla con su mano derecha tras lo que yo apoyo mi mano sobre la suya.

– Ha sido extraño. – Me sorprendo a mí misma diciéndole eso, a la vez que apoyo la palma de mi otra mano en su pecho, acercándome más a él, pero sin llegar apenas a rozar nuestros torsos. En ese momento soy consciente de que tan solo esta encendido un punto de luz sobre la puerta de entrada

al baño y el resto de la iluminación procede del propio panel de la ducha, emitiendo 7 colores diferentes.

– Una mezcla entre el placer y el dolor. – Afirma de pronto, al darse cuenta de que no sé cómo continuar.

– Si. – Le digo mirándolo a los ojos, mientras mis manos acarician sus pectorales. Al instante aparto la mirada y la bajo hacia mi mano, siguiendo con mis ojos el recorrido que hace.

Me pego todo lo que puedo a él, y comienzo a darle besos, en cada punto de su piel que mis manos acarician. Rozo suavemente su pezón con las yemas de mis dedos escuchando como se le escapa un jadeo, tras lo que con curiosidad acerco mi boca a ese mismo punto de su anatomía,

consiguiendo que bruscamente me aparte de el situándome pegada a la pared para inmediatamente aprisionarme entre ella y su cuerpo.

– No sé cómo lo haces Bella, pero con tan solo mirarme ya estoy encendido y apunto para ti. – Desliza su mano por mi vientre buscando la piel escondida entre mis muslos. Automáticamente alzo una pierna sobre su cadera, posando el talón sobre su trasero desnudo y lo arrimo más a mi cuerpo. –

¡Y por lo que puedo apreciar tú no te quedas atrás!. ¡Agárrate a mi cuello!. – Me ordena, a la vez que sujetándome por las nalgas, me alza en volandas apretándome más contra la pared si cabe a la vez que se introduce en mí de una sola estocada. No tengo más remedio que hacer lo que me ha ordenado

para evitar caerme. Permanece unos segundos en mi interior sin moverse, buscando mi mirada. – Me encanta estar así, dentro de ti. Me encanta sentir como tu coño me abraza a la vez que tus brazos me rodean el cuello. – Sin darme opción a contestarle atrapa mi boca y me devora como si yo fuese su última comida antes de su ejecución en el pasillo de la muerte. Completamente embelesada le devuelvo el beso.

Mis caderas comienzan a moverse sin que yo las haya dado permiso, mientras que sus manos aprietan mis nalgas con fuerza ayudándome a empujar hacia él. Yendo a su encuentro con cada embestida. Cuando explotamos los dos acabamos en el suelo. El agua recorre nuestros cuerpos mientras

permanecemos en silencio. Aparta unos mechones de mi cara, mientras recuperamos el resuello. Cuando somos capaces de ello, nos levantamos y lavamos nuestros cuerpos el uno al otro con devoción y en silencio. Tras asegurarse de que mi pelo está bien seco, me alza nuevamente en brazos y me lleva hasta la cama. No protesto. Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para decirle que se andar perfectamente. Simplemente me dejo llevar. Me deposita suavemente sobre el colchón y después de arroparme con sábanas y mantas, me da un casto beso sobre la frente ordenándome con su mirada que me duerma. Me acabo durmiendo, pero no porque él me lo pida, sino porque es lo que estoy deseando hacer. A la mañana siguiente los rayos de sol impactan directamente en mis ojos obligándome a abrirlos Estoy tumbada de costado sintiendo el cuerpo duro y firme de Edward a mi espalda. Su brazo me rodea la cadera, mientras sus dedos descansan sobre mi bajo vientre, rozando casi mi vello púbico. Intento moverme sin despertarlo, pero en lugar de conseguir apartarlo, tira de mi hacia su cuerpo

apretándome contra el, mostrándome que ya está más que dispuesto para comenzar de nuevo donde lo dejamos en la ducha el día anterior.

– ¡Buenos días!. – Me dice apartando su mano para que pueda volverme hacia él.

– ¡Buenos días!. – Le respondo, ya frente a él. Le aparto el mismo mechón de siempre de su frente, después de enrollarlo con mi dedo. Aparta las sabanas de golpe, colocándose encima de mí a la vez que me inmoviliza sujetándome con sus manos por encima de mi cabeza, abriéndose paso entre mis piernas ayudándose con una de sus rodillas. Su movimiento hace que me excite sobre manera, sobre todo cuando comienza a mordisquearme el lóbulo de la oreja, para bajar después muy lentamente a lo largo de mi cuello mientras mantiene apresadas mis manos con una de las suyas llevando así la otra hasta mi pecho, amasándolo suavemente primero para después retorcer el pezón con sus dedos. No puedo evitar quejarme.

– ¿Te he hecho daño?. – Me pregunta tomando mi cara entre sus manos, puedo ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Niego con la cabeza pero no parece quedarse conforme. Se inclina hacia

mi pecho para estudiarlo, lo besa delicadamente, apenas sus labios rozan el pezón que salta hacia el como loco. Me arqueo contra el pidiéndole más y me responde introduciéndolo en su boca, succionándolo, devorándolo, arañándome con su barba incipiente, mientras que sus manos recorren todo mi cuerpo.

Para acabar investigando entre los pliegues de mi sexo, comprobando que estoy más que preparada para él. Se introduce muy lentamente en mí, como si quisiera estudiar cada milímetro de mi cueva misteriosa. Cuando llega al final, acariciándome con los testículos en mi trasero, de pronto sale de mí dejándome frustrada. Capta mi mirada, y tras sentarse sobre sus talones me tiende su mano para que me acerque a él.– ¡Siéntate a horcajadas sobre mi!. – Hago lo que me indica a la vez que vuelve a sumergirse en mí, sé que quiere ir despacio, pero yo lo necesito, necesito tenerle ahí, conmigo en mi interior, así que me apoyo en sus hombros y me dejo caer de golpe sobre él. – ¡Vas a matarme!. – Me dice abriendo mucho los ojos, sorprendido por lo que acabo de hacer.

– No más de lo que tú me vas a hacer a mí. – Le digo a la vez que busco su boca y apoyándome con mis manos en sus hombros comienzo a impulsarme, a la vez que me ayuda a coger el ritmo sujetándome con fuerza por las caderas.

Al despertar también he sido consciente de algo que no tenía claro hasta ahora, pero después de lo que sucedió entre nosotros la noche anterior, lo tengo claro. Aunque no asumido.

¡Estoy enamorada de Edward! me mataría solo de pensar lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros. Victoria me lo advirtió muchas veces sobre lo que podía pasar, y no podría soportar su "te lo dije".

Y en la oficina no tengo a nadie en quien pueda confiar. Cuando sepan quién soy realmente se van a sentir defraudados por mí. Los jadeos de Edward en mi oído consiguen alejarme de mis patéticos pensamientos, obligándome a mí misma a disfrutar del ahora. De este preciso instante con Edward.

Una vez que he captado el ritmo adecuado, Edward abandona mis caderas internando una de sus manos entre nuestros cuerpos buscando mi clítoris para volverlo loco, mientras que con la otra explora mi retaguardia consiguiendo que instintivamente me aparte de su mano y me apriete más contra su cuerpo, aprisionando aún más su dedo entre nuestros cuerpos en mi sexo. Consigue que explote para después continuar el detrás de mí. Me besa en la boca con delicadeza mientras nuestros cuerpos tiemblan abrazados.

Cuando se separa de mi me mira a los ojos. En un momento de debilidad estoy a punto de confesarle lo que siento, pero gracias a sus palabras me callo a tiempo.

– ¡No te enamores de mi Isabella!. – Me advierte, como lo hizo ya hace apenas unos días en el ascensor de la oficina. Sin saber que ya es demasiado tarde para ese consejo.

– ¿Has estado alguna vez enamorado?. – Le pregunto para distraerle de lo que realmente siento. De lo que mis ojos pueden trasmitirle traicionándome a mí misma. Yo no soy tan buena como el a la hora de ocultar las emociones.

– Si. – Me confiesa. – Una vez. Aunque ahora no estoy seguro de si realmente estaba enamorado de ella o no. ¡Era demasiado joven!.

– ¿Qué paso?. – Me mira contrariado. – ¡No hace falta que me lo cuentes!. – Me doy cuenta que a veces estoy más guapa callada. Agacho la mirada tratando a la vez de apartarme de él pero me lo impide aferrando mis caderas con fuerza, apretándome contra él, aún dentro de mí.

– Es complicado – Responde al fin, alzando mi barbilla con sus dedos buscando mi mirada. Tras permanecer un momento mirándome fijamente a los ojos. No insisto en saber que fue exactamente lo que paso. – Me sucedió algo hace mucho tiempo que consiguió que cambiase la forma de relacionarme con las mujeres. – Comienza a explicarme. – De alguna manera siempre he tratado de defenderme de vosotras – Me da un golpecito con uno de sus dedos sobre mi nariz. A lo que yo le respondo con un mohín.

– ¡Te advierto que has de tener cuidado conmigo!. Soy una gata, y si me provocas puedo sacarte las uñas. – Deslizo mis uñas a lo largo de su espalda, hasta llegar a su trasero agarrándolo fuertemente entre mis manos. Automáticamente lleva las suyas a su espalda, al encuentro con las mías volviéndolas a dejar donde estaban, sobre sus hombros. Me mira advirtiéndome que no las mueva de donde las ha dejado,

mientras sus manos bajan hasta para ahuecarlas sobre mi trasero, alzándome ligeramente atrayéndome hacia él. Su miembro se desliza por mi interior, sin llevar a salir del todo,

provocándome un jadeo ahogado.

– Desde entonces siempre he procurado tener relaciones cortas. Procurar incluso no estar más de dos o tres ocasiones con la misma mujer y nunca las llevo a mi casa. – Recuerdo perfectamente al detalle lo que me dijo cuando estábamos a punto de hacerlo en el campo de golf.

 _"Podré follarte donde y como quiera. En tu casa, en la oficina, incluso en un lugar público como este"_.

En ningún momento menciono su casa. Me observa atentamente mientras sus ojos se oscurecen, tornándose más negros aun de lo que realmente son.

– ¡Pero a mi padre sí que le dejas que las lleve!. – En cierta manera le estoy recriminando que ni siquiera me haya dicho donde vive. Esboza un suspiro, sé que no quiere darme explicaciones, pero no sé por qué termina dándomelas.

– Si, pero no entra por la puerta principal. Y por supuesto no las lleva a mi dormitorio. – Me quedo pensativa mirándole atentamente. – Mi casa tiene adosado un pequeño estudio, lo que podemos llamar apartamento de soltero. Se comunica con la casa principal, a través de una puerta camuflada. Cuando lleva a alguien allí, prefiero no estar. Prefiero darle intimidad.

– ¿Y tú, nunca has llevado a allí a alguien?. – Niega con la cabeza.

– No me gusta encariñarme con ellas ni que ellas lo hagan conmigo. – Me dice. – Tampoco me gusta que puedan averiguar donde vivo. Si las llevo no sería difícil que terminasen dando conmigo. – Me mira diciéndome que el tema está zanjado y no va a volver a sacarlo a relucir. Su tono de voz es tajante. Sé que en cierta manera me está diciendo que no me encariñe con él. – Aunque contigo es diferente. – Parece que es más un pensamiento en voz alta. Cuando lo dice noto como su miembro se mueve dentro de mí. – No sé exactamente la razón ni de qué forma. – Ahora me mira contrariado, como si acabase de descubrirse a sí mismo algo que realmente desconocía. Dejando que caiga el muro invisible que a veces le rodea. – También tenía una norma muy importante. Y digo tenia porque ya la he traicionado. Nunca me relaciono con mujeres que trabajen conmigo o para mí. Al principio cuando tan solo eras mi secretaria, quiero decir cuando no sabía que eras Bella. – Me aclara jugando con un mechón de mi pelo. – ¡Que engañado me tuviste durante todo este tiempo!. Por una parte deseaba echarte un polvo, tumbarte desnuda sobre la mesa de reuniones y follarte de forma salvaje. Pero por otra, sabía que si hacia lo que me decía mi instinto, tendría que despedirte. Y no quería prescindir de ti. – Le miro asustada. – No pienso prescindir de ti– Exclama para tranquilizarme, mientras desliza los dedos de su mano derecha muy lentamente por mi hombro y mi

brazo. Siguiendo atentamente con su mirada el recorrido que hace su mano. – Cuando estuvimos en aquel campo de golf, me olvide de todas mis normas, de todo el autocontrol que yo me había autoimpuesto y sin poder evitarlo, al besarte por primera vez, – perfila mis labios con sus dedos, recordando quizás que aquel no fue realmente nuestro primer beso a la vez que me regala una sonrisa maravillosa, la cual sé que es solo para mí. – Cuando volví a probar tus labios, supe que no iba a poder dejar de hacerlo una y otra vez.

– Edward, – le miro muy seria, – quiero que sepas que yo no busque lo que sucedió que…

– ¡Sshh!. – Me interrumpe colocando su dedo índice sobre mis labios. – Lo sé – Atrapa mi boca y me besa suavemente. Sin prisa. Enreda sus dedos entre mi pelo y me aprieta contra el con su otro brazo. – Cuando me dijiste que eras virgen, fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenías que ser mía, a pesar de que no dejaba de recordarme lo poco que te convenía. ¡Y eso sin saber quién eras realmente!. – Me susurra contra mis labios. – ¡Bella!. – Su voz ronca me estremece. – ¡Trate de

mantenerme alejado de ti demasiado tiempo!. ¡Ahora que ya has sido mía, no puedo dejarte marchar!.

– No quiero que me dejes marchar Edward, no pienso ir a ninguna parte por ahora, pero no te niegues la posibilidad de ser feliz por miedo a que sea lo que sea que sucedió, pueda volver a suceder. – Le digo sin pensar previamente lo que digo.– Te mereces a alguien que cuide de ti y que te quiera. ¡Cuando encuentres a esa persona lo sabrás!. Y yo ya me habré alejado de ti.

Tratando de distraerle comienzo a trazar círculos sobe sus muslos, sintiendo como se hincha dentro de mí. Quiero evitar que analice lo que le acabo de decir.

– No te preocupes. No voy a enamorarme de ti, – le digo muy seria, sin dejar de moverme. – ¡No tengo pensado caer en esa trampa!. – No quiero que sospeche de que he caído de lleno. – Además, mi padre nunca aprobaría nada entre nosotros. Sé que hicisteis un pacto entre vosotros.

– ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?. – Me pregunta justo después de rodearme con sus brazos y sin salirse de mi me tumba de espaldas y comienza a moverse.

– Os oí. – Le confieso, mientras enredo mis dedos entre su pelo y alzo las caderas, permitiéndole llegar más adentro.

– ¿Sabe usted que está muy mal escuchar detrás de las puertas?. – Me aprisiona un pecho con su mano mientras aborda el otro con la boca, mientras nuestras caderas bailan al mismo ritmo, corriendo a su encuentro la una contra la otra.

– Es uno de mis defectos. – Le confieso. - Tengo la mala costumbre de abrir las puertas sin llamar o escuchar detrás de ellas sin haber sido invitada.

Mi espalda se arquea sin control alguno cuando ataca mi boca ahogando mis jadeos. Mientras su mano se aferra con tanta fuerza a mi pecho que casi me hace daño. Grito su nombre cuando comienzava mordisquearme el cuello. Mientras la otra desciende por mi costado para regalarme un pellizco.

– ¡Córrete!. – Me susurra al oído, provocando que vuelva a gritar su nombre a la vez que mi cuerpo se convulsiona bajo el suyo de tal forma, que interrumpe sus movimientos mientras esconde su cabeza entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

Cuando siente que mi cuerpo ha quedado sin fuerzas comienza de nuevo a moverse para acabar explotando y provocando que yo vuelva a explotar. Le rodeo el cuerpo en un abrazo. Decido quererle en silencio. Prefiero tenerle bajo sus

condiciones que no tenerle en modo alguno. Giramos en la cama de forma que quedo yo encima de él.

– Lo nuestro es solo sexo. – Trato de se lo mas convincente posible. – Y es algo temporal. – Dudo que un niñato como Jacob hubiese podido provocar en mi todo lo que él me da, me digo a mi misma en silencio. Veo como tuerce el gesto, pero no me dice nada. No se cómo lo hace, pero sin necesidad de que me mueva tira del edredón que había acabado a nuestros pies y nos arropa con el.

– A parte de ese chico, – me aparta el pelo de la cara, tengo la sensación de que es capaz de leervmis pensamientos. Se queda callado, pensando que decir a continuación.

– ¿Te refieres a Jake?. – Le ayudo, a lo que el asiente.

– ¿Nunca te sentiste a traída por nadie más?. – Me pregunta sorprendiéndome. Apoyo mi cabeza sobre su torso haciendo circulitos con mis dedos sobre su piel. Aunque sólo nos ha cubierto con el edredón hasta nuestras caderas no siento nada de frío. Sus manos me acarician a lo largo de la espalda, desde la nuca hasta la base de mi trasero, generando calor en mi piel.

– La verdad es que no. No he tenido mucho tiempo para esas cosas. – Intento explicarme. – Además siempre he sido muy solitaria. Sin alzar la cabeza le cuento algo que dudo mucho que sepa.

– ¿Te ha contado Emmett que me echaron del Sant Marie?. – Alzo la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y apoyo mi barbilla sobre mis manos, que siguen jugando sobre su piel. Veo como niega con la cabeza, a la vez que espera que continúe mi relato. Esta realmente sorprendido. – Termine el colegio

en uno público para desesperación de su padre. ¡Ahora lo entiendo!. – Una sonrisa se escapa por mis labios. – ¡Creo que he sido la primera Strafford a la que echaron de ese colegio!. Aunque oficialmente no fue así. – No puedo evitar que termine dándome la risa tonta al recordarlo. No necesito llevar en mi DNI el apellido de mi padre para sentirme su hija.

– ¿Pero qué pasó?. – Me pregunta, veo como todas las alarmas comienzan a accionarse en su cabeza. – ¿Qué hiciste?. – Escondo mi cabeza en su hombro justo antes de contárselo a la vez que esbozo una sonrisa.

– No me gustaba estar interna. – Alzo la mirada. – Quería estar en casa. Pasar más tiempo con Emmett y además no me gustaba el excesivo control que había dentro del colegio. – Emito un suspiro. Sé que no le va a gustar lo que le voy a decir. – Gracias a ti se me ocurrió lo que podía hacer para que me echaran y así poder estar con Emmett. – Me mira entre sorprendido y asustado. – En realidad, fue gracias a lo que no terminamos de hacer.

Me obliga a girarme de forma que quedamos recostados los dos, frente a frente. Al salir de mí, de repente siento frío, dándose cuenta de ello, tira del edredón para cubrirnos completamente a los dos. Apoya su cabeza sobre su mano escuchándome atentamente, mientras que yo me tumbo boca arriba con las piernas recogidas hacia él. Se me escapa un nuevo suspiro justo antes de soltarle la bomba. Sé que si no lo hago rápido va a explotar.

– Le conté a una compañera, – le miro atentamente fijándome en su reacción. – La típica chivata. Siempre iba con el cuento de todo lo que pasaba a las monjas, – me quedo en silencio dando emoción al tema, – ¡que estaba embarazada!.

Por un momento se queda también un momento en silencio. Sé que está tratando de averiguar si realmente me ha escuchado bien, a lo que yo asiento lentamente con la cabeza, a la vez que le sonrío.

– ¿Pero cómo se te ocurrió semejante estupidez?. – Me pregunta incorporándose. Para después comenzar a reírse. – Me imagino la cara de tu padre cuando le llamaron del colegio. ¿Qué años tenías? ¿17? – Niego con la cabeza.

– No, 16. – Abre mucho los ojos. Me da la sensación de que está tratando de recordar. – Tienes que imaginarte su cara cuándo le conto la directora la historia que a su vez le había contado a ella. – Me hace un gesto con la cabeza para que continúe. – Después de que la directora me llamase a su despacho para preguntarme si era verdad o no lo

de mi embarazo, yo la mentí descaradamente diciéndola que así era. Que había tenido una relación con uno de los mozos de cuadra de Swan's. – Me mira muy serio. – Tú sabes muy bien que no fue así. – Le digo tratando de que no le dé un ataque. – A mi exposición añadí unas cuantas lágrimas,

explicándole que el chico en cuestión me había prometido que hablaría con mi hermano, pero añadí que mi supuesto novio, cuando le confesé que estaba embarazada había huido despavorido y asustado. Me dio un poco de pena, pero aproveche que aquel verano uno de los mozos que trabajaban

en las cuadras, había dejado el trabajo para irse a vivir a Estados Unidos. – Le explico. – Llamaron a papá esa misma tarde y en menos de una hora se presentó en el colegio. Nunca le había visto así. Tenía los ojos desencajados, inyectados en sangre. – Cierro los ojos, recordando con pesar su mirada llena de estupor. Ahora la entiendo. Debió de pensar de tal palo tal astilla. – Incluso tuve miedo de que me pegase. – Le confieso a Edward. – Así que me mantuve callada

a todas sus preguntas y tan solo admití que estaba embarazada. Tras recoger mis cosas, hicimos el camino de regreso a casa en silencio. Al día siguiente me llevo a vuestra clínica. – Siento que mi cara se torna de todos los colores al recordar lo que paso después.

– Por aquel entonces yo ya estaba en Seatlle. – Me dice haciendo memoria– Recuerdo que Garrett se fue corriendo por una urgencia. No me dio muchos detalles. La privacidad con los pacientes es primordial. – ¡Empieza a encajar las piezas el puzle. – ¡Así que tú fuiste la urgencia!. – Asiento con la cabeza.

– Por lo que parece. – Me encojo de hombros – ¡Así fue! Cuando entramos en la consulta, – continuo mi relato – ¡Casi se me cae el alma a los pies!. No era la primera vez que estaba en el despacho de Emmett en la clínica, pero si era la primera vez que entraba como paciente. Recuerdo el biombo a la derecha de su mesa. Siempre lo había visto extendido por lo que nunca había visto la camilla, los estribos para colocar las piernas. Entre con los dos en el despacho. Recuerdo que me extrajeron sangre y Garrett me pidió me desnudase y me pusiera una de esas batas desechables de hospital y me tumbase en la camilla para poder examinarme. – Veo como tuerce el gesto y no me gusta. – Garrett desde entonces ha sido mi médico. – Le recuerdo, puesto que ya lo sabe después de lo que me paso en el _"Chalhema"_.– Siempre he sido una persona que asume las consecuencias de todo lo que hace. – Se me escapa un suspiro. – Así que hice lo que me pidió. – Le aparto mi mechón favorito de su frente, jugando con él, para darme el tiempo que necesito para contarle lo que viene a continuación. – Cuando me estaba examinando, llamo a mi padre y le pidió que se acercase y comprobase el

mismo algo. La mirada que me regalo Garrett diciéndome "tú te lo has buscado" fue lo más parecido a que me hubiese arrollado un tren. – Dejo escapar otro suspiro. – Pero lo peor no fue su mirada, lo peor fue la humillación de ser al ser examinada por el que pensaba que era mi hermano. ¡No sé si me avergüenza más ahora por el hecho de saber que es mi padre!. – Me interrumpo un momento antes de continuar. – Observarle de pie entre mis piernas mirándome fijamente sin entender cómo podía haber jugado con algo así. – No puedo evitarlo y al recordarlo comienzo a sollozar en silencio contra su pecho, como lo hice entonces, aunque en aquella ocasión no tenía las manos de Edward para arroparme como ahora, sino la mirada gélida de quien ahora sé que era la de mi propio padre en mis ojos. – Cuando di la vuelta al biombo después de vestirme, estaban los dos esperándome. Cuando llegamos aquel día a casa, mi abuelo nos estaba esperando. Emmett le dijo que era imposible que estuviese embarazada y que podía imaginarse porque. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde, ya me habían echado del colegio. Sabían que si acudía mi padre y les decía que todo había sido una burda mentira, sería peor. Así que papá me matriculo en otro centro. - Le explico - finalmente conseguí lo que quería, pero dejo de hablarme durante casi dos meses. A partir de ese momento decidí que haría lo que fuese necesario para que se sintiese orgulloso de mí. También tengo que decir que todo aquello en lugar de distanciarnos nos unió más, permitiendo que nos conociésemos mejor el uno al otro. Cuando me matricule en la universidad conseguí que me permitiese quedarme en el campus. Le prometí que nunca más bromearía con una cosa como esa. – Le digo. – Siempre hablaba con el de todo, pero desde lo que me sucedió aquello con Jacob, me he sentido incapaz de seguir haciéndolo, y sé que está preocupado por ello. Jacob es nieto de unos amigos de mi abuelo, – no tengo claro ahora mismo de quienes.– En cierta manera él y mi padre siempre se han imaginado que terminaríamos juntos. – Frunce el ceño. No le gustan mis palabras. – Aunque tú sabes que eso es imposible. - Si él supiese lo que sucedió, jamás le permitiría acercarse a mí. – No se lo digo, pero la verdad es que me siento culpable por mantener una relación con él a espaldas de papá. Sé

que no se merece que le traicionemos así. Justo es en ese momento cuando mi móvil escoge para empezar a sonar. Me deshago un poco a regañadientes de su abrazo para levantarme y recuperarlo del bolso para atender la llamada.

– ¡Hola!. – Es Victoria aunque omito esa información.

– ¿Estas con él, verdad?. – Me pregunta a bocajarro. La he tenido informada acerca de cada uno de los encuentros que he mantenido con Edward. Aunque aún no sabe nada acerca de mis sentimientos hacia él.

– Si. – La respondo mientras le miro a él. Sé que está lleno de curiosidad por saber quién es la persona que está al otro lado del teléfono. Veo como se levanta y se acerca muy despacio

completamente desnudo hasta donde estoy yo. ¡Se le ve tan imponente!.

– Sé que te dije que deberías lanzarte, aunque ahora no se si fue un buen consejo. – Por la voz se la nota preocupada. – ¡Solo procura no enamorarte o acabarás muy mal!. – Su voz suena completamente desgarrada.

– ¡Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso!. – Admitirlo en voz alta consigue que me sienta mejor. Escucho el silencio al otro lado.

– ¿Estas bien?. – La pregunto. – ¿Todo bien con James?. – La escucho sollozar.

– Pensaba que estaba embarazada y cuando se lo dije me dijo que me daría dinero para abortar. – Me lo suelta todo de un tirón. Jamás hubiese pensado algo así de uno de los mejores amigos de Emmett.

– ¡Que!. – Grito girándome hacia Edward que me observa atentamente pero sin intervenir.

– Si, me dijo que me pagaría el aborto en la clínica de tu padre. En realidad se refirió a él como tu hermano. – Ella sabe toda la verdad, aunque la pedí que no se lo contase a James.– Estoy en el aeropuerto. – Me dice – Me voy a casa de mi hermana.

– ¿Pero estas embarazada o no?. – La pregunto ignorando la cara de susto de Edward.

.

– No, – dejó escapar todo el aire que tenía retenido, – pero no se lo he dicho a él. Si te llama dile que no sabes nada de mí. ¿De acuerdo?. – La juro y vuelvo a jurarla que no le diré nada. Tampoco le ha dicho a donde va. – Termina lo que tienes con Edward. – Me da un consejo, el cual se perfectamente que soy incapaz de llevar a cabo. – Esos cuatro son todos iguales. Ni siquiera tu padre se salva. – No la quito la razón.

– ¿Necesitas que vaya por ti al aeropuerto?. – Me dice que no. Que tiene que enfrentare sola a todo lo que la está pasando.

– Ten cuidado. – Me da otro consejo, porque sabe que no podré utilizar el otro.

– Confía en mí, – la digo justo antes de colgar, – se lo que me hago. – Puedo adivinar que está sonriendo, sabe perfectamente que en realidad no lo tengo del todo claro.

– ¿Quién era?. – Me pregunta después de que me ve lanzar el teléfono contra la cama.

– Mi amiga Victoria. – Emito un suspiro. – Fuimos juntas al Saint Marie, y luego en la universidad además es, bueno en realidad era, la novia de James. – Intenta hacer memoria.

– Si. – Me dice mientras me abraza de lado, y me besa en la cabeza. – La conozco. ¿Tiene tu edad?. ¿No?. – Asiento con la cabeza. – ¿Está embarazada?. – Me giro hacia él.

– No, pero él cree que sí, pero tú no le vas a decir nada. – Me mira diciéndome que no puede callarse eso. – ¡Ella sabe lo que hay entre nosotros!. – Me mira con desconfianza. – ¡No le contara nada a James!. Porque además han roto. ¡Y tú tampoco le dirás nada sobre el hecho de que ella, no esté embarazada!. Total, – le digo, – él quería que abortase. ¿Qué más le da?. – Me pongo de putillas para poder darle un beso en los labios. – ¡Me voy a la ducha!.– Sé que me sigue de cerca.

– ¡Creo que tendrás que pagar por mi silencio!. – Dice a mi espalda dentro de la ducha. Me giro hacia el tras activar los mandos de la ducha, arrodillarme frente a él, para tomar mi desayuno..

0o0o0o0

Yo creo que Bella es una tonta por permitir este trato de él, pero bien dicen el amor hace estupideces.

Ahora que mal lo que le paso a Victoria.

Este seria el ultimo capitulo de esta semana, si veo muchos comentarios me apurare y les actualizare.

Locura realizda...

Cambio y fuera...

JaneAntoCullen


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es una adaptación. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece.**

 **^^MUSICA: Paty Cantu: Valiente^^**

 **~¥~CAPITULO 20 ~¥~**

 **POV BELLA**

Los días van pasando y sin darme cuenta ya ha terminado noviembre y nos hemos adentrado en los primeros días de Diciembre con las navidades a la vuelta de la esquina. Emmett quiere organizar una fiesta para celebrar el fin de año en _Swan's._ Me ha pedido encarecidamente que asista, al igual que todos sus amigos: Carlisle, James y por su puesto Edward. Además de alguno que otro más que yo no conozco. Llevo más de un mes estrujándome la cabeza sobre que excusa poner para no ir. No quiero que por ningún motivo Emmett llegue a sospechar algo acerca de lo que está ocurriendo entre Edward y yo, más que por mí, para protegerlo a él. No sé si es buena idea que estemos los tres bajo el mismo techo.

Poco a poco desde aquella noche en Toledo, nuestra relación ha cambiado, ha dejado de ser tan exigente conmigo, no ha vuelto a sacar un látigo, ni a azotarme con la mano. Ha desaparecido el Edward exigente y brusco en la cama para aparecer el dulce, tierno y ¿romántico?. Si, a pesar de que me ha insinuado en numerosas ocasiones que no es un hombre romántico, me ha demostrado todo lo contrario.

Aquel domingo estuvimos haciendo turismo por la ciudad. No permití que lo que le había pasado a Voctoria me afectase. Llevo desde entonces repitiéndome a mí misma, que no tiene por qué pasarme a mí. Recuerdo que me quede un momento distraída mirando un escaparate de souvenirs cuando de pronto apareció detrás de mí con la rosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Así, sin envoltorios ni esas hierbas que suelen adornar los ramos de flores. La envolví en papel de seda y la tengo guardada entre las páginas de un vademécum en español que guarda Emmett en mi casa.

De cierta forma hemos establecido un pacto en silencio a la hora de comportarnos en la oficina. En presencia de mis compañeros, sus empleados, sigue llamándome Isabel. Aunque los directivos

conocen mi identidad, aunque solo parcialmente, han cambiado la forma en la que me tratan sustancialmente. Me he acostumbrado a que aparezca en mitad de la noche en mi casa, para deslizarse entre mis

sabanas, colarse entre mis piernas. Las noches que no lo hace lo echo realmente de menos, aunque no se lo digo. No quiero que sepa hasta qué punto todo mi ser, mi cuerpo y mi alma lo necesitan.

Incluso en ocasiones, su diván se convierte en una cama improvisada. Ha llegado incluso a llamar la atención a algún compañero que ha osado a mirarme más de la cuenta un escote o a lanzar miradas reprobatorias a algún que otro cliente. A veces tengo la sensación de que se vuelve celoso.

Sé que le gusta que me ponga faldas cortas y escotes para lanzar esas miradas asesinas a diestro y siniestro. Disfruta plenamente con ello.

– ¡Deja de comportarte así!. – Le digo en una ocasión después de una reunión en la sala de juntas, en la que había fulminado a un cliente con la mirada, simplemente porque me había mirado más de dos segundos el escote, al inclinarme hacia el en la mesa de reuniones.

– ¡Me gusta marcar territorio Bella!. – Me dice atrayéndome hacia el sujetándome por las caderas con sus manos. – ¡Eres mía!. – Me mira muy serio, tanto que me por un momento me asusta. – ¡Los demás deben de saberlo!.

– Sí, soy tuya. – Le confirmo mientras me siento a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, tras alzar mi falda de forma que lo único que se interpone entre nuestros sexos son sus pantalones y la seda de mi ropa

interior, automáticamente deposita sus manos en la parte baja de mi espada para atraerme más hacia él. – ¡Pero no debe enterarse nadie de lo nuestro!. – Me hace un gesto con la mirada animándome a que me comience a desabrochar los botones de la blusa, mientras retira la pinza de mi pelo, dejándolo que caiga sobre mis hombros. Aparta mi blusa hacia atrás deslizándola por ellos a la vez que los acaricia suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos. A pesar de que la caricia es tremendamente sutil, consigue que de mis labios se escape un suspiro. A lo que él me responde con una sonrisa. Conoce a la perfección cada una de las reacciones que

provoca a mi cuerpo, cada vez que me toca. Lleva sus manos al cierre frontal de mi sujetador deshaciéndose de él también.

– Son perfectas, y se amoldan de maravilla a mis manos. – Me dice mirándome por encima de sus pestañas negras, justo antes de internar su cabeza entre mis pechos.

– No quiero que piensen que ocupo el puesto que ocupo por acostarme contigo, y lo peor aún que esos rumores puedan llegar a oídos de mi padre. – Enlazo mis dedos detrás de su nuca. – ¡Seria capaz de matarte!.

– ¡Llorarías mi muerte!. – Me dice bromeando, a la vez que alza de nuevo la cabeza para poder verme.

– Eres un idiota. – Le doy un golpe en el hombro y me aparto de él. Quedándome de pie frente a él. Me bajo de mis tacones y dejo caer mi falda al suelo. Le tengo preparada una sorpresa, llevo puestas unas bragas muy parecidas al bikini que me quito tiempo atrás. Me mira embobado mientras doy un paso acercándome a él. Alarga sus manos hacia mí y deshace los lazos que unen mis escuetas braguitas y estas caen al suelo.

– Siéntate en el borde de la mesa y abre las piernas. – Su voz es ronca, y a la vez me promete ponerme el cielo a mis pies. Hago lo que me pide. Coloco mis manos a mi espalda y me expongo ante él. Cuando ya estoy

colocada como el desea, se levanta despacio acercándose a la puerta y dar la vuelta a la llave para después regresar conmigo.

Me recriminó a mí misma, no haberme dado cuenta de que teníamos la puerta abierta, por lo que cualquiera podría habernos pillado. Me hace un gesto con el dedo indicándome que no hable, sabe que me he dado cuenta de ese detalle.

– ¡Angela!. – Observo como llama a recepción con el manos libres. – No nos pases llamadas ni a Isabel ni a mí. No estamos para nadie.

– De acuerdo. – Responde ella. Sin darle opción a responder, cuelga el teléfono.

– No me apetece que nadie nos interrumpa. – Me da las explicaciones que me resultan obvias, mientras comienza a desabrocharse los pantalones. Cuando lo hacemos en la oficina él siempre permanece vestido, mientras lo único que me permite que tenga puesto yo son las medias. Como ahora mismo.

Separa los labios de mi sexo con sus dedos, para introducir dos dedos en mi interior asegurándose así que esté lista para él. Se inclina sobre mí sin dejar de mover sus dedos deliciosamente dentro de mi, mientras comienza a succionar uno de mis pechos con la boca y a amasar el otro con su mano. Me tortura pellizcándome el pezón a la vez que me muerde el otro. Mis caderas comienzan a moverse al encuentro de cada uno

de sus movimientos.

– ¿Dime que quieres princesa?. – Me pregunta besándome con su aliento en mi cuello, sin necesidad de alzar la mirada para observarme.

– ¡A ti. Edward, a ti!. – Le digo desesperada entre jadeos. – ¡Te necesito!. – Le suplico, mientras bailo sobre su mano. La retira de golpe para introducirse en mí de un solo golpe.

– ¡Que delicia!. – Me dice antes de buscar mi boca. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran y luchan por tener el poder la una sobre la otra, mientras mis manos se cierran detrás de su nuca atrayéndolo más hacia mí, tratando de conseguir el poder. Cuando creo que estoy a punto de conseguirlo, él no cede e interrumpe el beso de forma brusca. – ¡Túmbate!. – Me ordena. – Los brazos hacia atrás y no cierres los ojos. - Hago lo que me dice, agarrándome al borde de la mesa, mientras comienza a embestirme con

frenesí, consiguiendo que mis pechos se bamboleen. – Me encanta ver como bailan – Me sujeta por las caderas con una mano mientras que deposita la otra sobre mi vientre. Me muerdo los labios para no gritar, sé que en nuestra planta estamos solos, pero no puedo olvidar que siempre podría subir alguien, a pesar de haber recibido Ang la orden de que nadie nos moleste.

Exploto justo antes que Edward, que al hacerlo desploma su cuerpo sobre el mío. Apoyando su cabeza entre mis pechos sudorosos. Se aparta de mí apartándose en la mesa. Liberándome de su peso, mientras aparta un mechón de pelo pegado a mi mejilla a causa del sudor.

– Arréglate, – me pide. – Quiero que me acompañes a comer. Me tiende mi ropa, pero guarda mis bragas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. – ¡Estas me las quedo!. – Exclama sorprendiéndome.

– ¡Pero no puedo ir sin bragas!. – Me quejo.

– Puedes y lo harás – Me dice mientras se abrocha los pantalones, colocándose los faldones de la camisa en su sitio. – Eso sí. Procura que nadie se dé cuenta, ni que vea lo que es mío. – Me sonríe, mientras me da un golpe cariñoso en la punta de la nariz. – ¡Salvo que yo quiera que lo vean, claro!.

Sus palabras me producen un escalofrío que recorre todo mi cuerpo, mientras recojo la ropa de sus manos y me dirijo al baño a arreglarme. Lo que realmente me asusta es su última frase. ¿Sería capaz?.

.

.

.

Nos montamos en su coche para dirigirnos al restaurante. Me ha pedido que en el camino repase los dosieres con la información de un posible cliente con el que lleva tiempo intentando trabajar.

– Es el propietario de una empresa de construcción. – Empieza a explicarme mientras ojeo la documentación. – Últimamente han sufrido robos en las obras que están realizando. Tienen su propio personal de seguridad, pero quieren recibir algo de apoyo externo.

– ¿No sé si has oído hablar de Construcciones y Proyectos Arias International?. – Niego con la cabeza. – Son más conocidos como CONARIAS INT. – Me explica mientras le pillo mirándome de

refilón las piernas en un semáforo. Cruzo automáticamente las piernas, por lo que mi falda se desliza un poco hacia abajo, mostrando la puntilla de encaje de la media. No trato de taparme. Pero le restrinjo la visión, apoyando los papeles sobre mis muslos.

– Si. – Le digo al escuchar la abreviatura de la empresa. Me sonríe al pillarse descubierto infraganti, por lo que el desvía la mirada al frente. Veo como se remueve inquieto, justo en el mismo instante en que el semáforo escoge para cambiar a verde. Un claxon a nuestra espalda lo despierta

del letargo en el que se había metido para reanudar la marcha. – Ellos fueron los que hicieron el proyecto de reforma de mi casa. Yo no tuve contacto con ellos. – Asiente con la cabeza, mientras gira la cabeza a la derecha justo antes de girar en esa dirección.

– Se encargó Emmett de todo mientras yo estaba en Nueva York. – Le digo mientras ojeo el dossier.

Cuando llegamos el camarero nos acompaña hasta el reservado donde nos está esperando. Creo que me parece ver sorpresa en Edward al darnos cuenta de que hay una mujer con él. Se levantan para recibirnos. Los dos rondan los 35 ó 40 años. La observo a ella, una mujer morena, con el pelo cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros y suelto. Viste un traje con falda lápiz completamente ajustada a sus curvas, deduzco que bajo la chaqueta no lleva más que el sujetador, que a veces al moverse, lo muestra sin ningún tipo de pudor. Observo como devora a Edward con la

mirada. Decididamente no me gusta. Parece una loba a punto de devorar un cachorro indefenso.

El por el contrario, parece un hombre más pausado. Diría que todo en el transmite tranquilidad. Viste de traje oscuro al igual que Edward, con camisa blanca y corbata verde. Es un poco más bajo, hombros anchos y ojos color chocolate. Me miran con curiosidad, como si yo les recordara a alguien.

– ¡Buenas tardes Edward!. – Dice ella llamándolo por su nombre de pila acercándose a nosotros, a la vez que se pega literalmente a él agarrándolo por el brazo y plantándole un par de besos, como si se conociesen desde hace tiempo. El hombre que la acompaña la mira sonriendo como si ya supiese que iba a suceder eso.

Me aparto ligeramente de ellos sintiéndome terriblemente desplazada. No tengo dudas. Le gusta él y eso hace que se me revuelvan las tripas. Lo que hace que me desagrade más.

– ¡Hola Bree! – La mira entre sorprendido y extrañado.

– No sabía que os conocieseis – Dice el hombre interviniendo entre ellos – Buenos días Edward – Se estrechan la mano a la vez que se palmean la espalda para saludarse. – Brer es– se queda un momento en silencio como si dudase sobre lo que decir, observó cómo Edward se muestra

expectante alzando mucho las cejas, lo que consigue que yo reaccione de igual forma. Finalmente la presenta como una amiga. Tras lo cual gira su rostro para sonreírme, esperando a que él nos presente.

– Buenos días . – Apoya su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda sobre la chaqueta. – Ella es Isabella Swan. Mi asistente. – Me mira un segundo, sonriéndome con los ojos, – y hermana de mi amigo y mi socio Emmett.

– ¡Tienes sus mismos ojos!. – Dice él mientras ignora mi mano y se acerca a mí a darme un beso en cada mejilla.

– La verdad es que os parecéis mucho. – Interviene Bree a la vez que me mira extrañada. – ¿Pero no os apellidáis igual?

– Somos hermanos por parte de madre. – No me gusta mentir, pero hasta que Emmett no me cuente por sí mismo toda la verdad no puedo hacer otra cosa. El no parece muy afectado por la presentación, al contrario que ella que me mira con desconfianza.

– ¿Así que eres la hermanita de Emmett?. – Me mira aún más sorprendida cuando asiento confirmando las palabras de Edward.

– Si. – Digo incluso en voz alta por si no le había quedado claro. No me ha gustado nada ese todo de "hermanita".

Mientras nos sentamos a la mesa, puedo escuchar como ella le susurra a Edward. Creo que lo está recriminando por no haber vuelto a llamarla. Sospecho que en algún momento hubo algo entre ellos. Un camarero se ha encargado de nuestros abrigos, mientras otro nos deja la carta apoyada en perpendicular a nuestros platos sobre la mesa. Toma nota de las bebidas. Edward escoge un Chardonnay blanco Navarro. Me mira de refilón cuando soy consciente de que no ha pedido agua para mí. Voy a decir algo, pero por su mirada sé que debo permanecer callada. Antes de sentarme me he quitado la chaqueta dejándola sobre el respaldo de la silla, quedándome en mangas de camisa. La falda que llevo es extremadamente corta y al sentarme se recoge aún más

hacia arriba mostrando el nacimiento de mis ligas, al igual que ocurría en el coche. Estoy tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que no llevo bragas, cuando descubro al tal Ciaus, el cual está sentado a mi derecha, con la mirada fija en el encaje de mis medias, algo que tampoco escapa de la atención de Edward, que lo recrimina con la mirada.

La blusa la llevo abotonada hasta la altura de mi canalillo. Ha sido el propio Edward el que ha soltado uno de los botones que yo había dejado bien abrochados al salir de su baño. La llevo completamente ajustada al cuerpo, marcando cada una de mis curvas. ¡Al menos me ha permitido

usar sujetador!.

– Recibí tu informe sobre el plan de actuación para evitar los robos. – Se dirige Ciaus directamente a Edward. Tras levantar la mirada de mis piernas, después que yo las haya cubierto debidamente con la servilleta.

Me concentro en la lectura de la carta mientras por otro lado escucho atentamente la conversación de los dos hombres.

– Si. – Comienza a explicarse Edward, después de probar el vino, aprobándolo como un experto. Espera pacientemente a que el camarero haga su trabajo para continuar hablando, – mi sugerencia es que con la colocación de cámaras de forma estratégica en diferentes puntos. – Se muestra pensativo un instante, justo ese es el momento en el que aprovecha otro camarero a tomar nota de lo que vamos

a comer. – Como te decía. – Vuelve a intervenir tras sugerirnos a todos escoger el menú degustación. – No he definido aún los puntos donde colocar esas cámaras, puesto que aún no hemos visitado una de tus

obras para poder hacer una valoración más exacta. – Creo que podemos facilitar la tarea a tus guardas de seguridad. – Continúa explicándose con

seguridad. – Incluso te he incluido en el presupuesto el coste de enviar mi propio personal. Ellos pueden enseñar a los tuyos durante un tiempo a utilizar correctamente los equipos. Colaborando mano a mano.

– Creo que lo que deberíamos hacer sería visitar una de las obras. – Intervengo en la conversación mientras un camarero trae una ensalada de anguila ahumada sobre una cama de foie y todo ello regado por una salsa de soja caramelizada con eneldo. Colocando un plato a cada uno de

nosotros.

– Si, – me sonríe Edward. Sé que tiene el impulso de tocarme, lo veo en sus ojos, pero logra contenerse. – Isabella tiene razón. No podemos hacer una buena valoración sin ver in–situ la forma en la que trabajáis.

– Podríamos organizarlo para la próxima semana. – Dice él mientras Bree permanece callada, mirándome fijamente.

– ¡La verdad es que tenía ganas de conocerte!. – dice ella de repente, veo que durante toda la conversación lo único que ha hecho ha sido beber de su copa de vino sin probar apenas la comida. No entiendo realmente porque me dice lo que me dice. La miro entre sorprendida y extrañada,

mientras doy un trago a mi vino.

– ¿No entiendo por qué?. – Apoyo suavemente mi copa sobre la mesa, mientras el camarero coloca ante mí un lomo de ciervo asado acompañado de unas alcachofas glaseadas. – La verdad es que mi hermano nunca me ha hablado de ti – La digo mirándola durante un segundo, para después dirigir mi mirada de Edward a Ciaus, intentando adivinar qué es lo que pinta una mujer como esa en una reunión de negocios. Decido ignorarla por completo para continuar con mi comida y con el motivo por el que estamos reunidos. Durante todo ese tiempo he sentido la mirada de Bree clavada sobre mí.

Empiezo a sospechar lo que realmente hace con nosotros y lo que significa que conozca tanto a Edward, a Ciaus e incluso a mi hermano. Solo pensar en esa posibilidad me produce arcadas. Justo antes de que regrese el camarero con la carta de los postres me excuso ante los tres para ir al baño. Necesito estar un momento a solas para poder recapacitar si realmente puede ser verdad o no.

Estoy arreglándome el pelo frente al espejo cuando ya estoy a punto de volver a la mesa, cuando veo por el reflejo a Bree que se sitúa a mi lado y apoyándose sobre la encimera del elegante baño comienza a pintarse los labios de un carmín rojo exageradamente intenso.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas acostándote con Edward?. – Me pregunta mientras tapa de una forma un tanto brusca el pinta labios.

– ¿Perdón?. – La miro fijamente a los ojos a través del espejo, mientras me acerco a ella despacio.

– ¡No se qué es lo que puede haber visto en ti!. – Me dice con una voz despechada mientras recorre mi cuerpo con su mirada. – Pero voy a darte un consejo. Tanto Edward como el estúpido de tu hermano son unos pervertidos. – La miro espantada– Dime, ¿ya te han follado los dos?. – Automáticamente cuando escucho sus palabras la doy una bofetada.

– ¡Ten cuidado lo que dices Bree!. – La digo secamente. – Trabajo para Edwarf en una empresa en la que mi hermano es socio fundador. No sé lo que habrá habido entre vosotros, pero es evidente que no ha sido importante, ya que ninguno de los dos nunca, escúchame bien por qué quiero que analices lo que significa, nunca me han hablado de ti. – Intenta devolverme el tortazo pero la freno en seco, sujetándola firmemente por la muñeca.– Yo no estoy donde estoy por ser la hermana de nadie. – Sigo sujetando con fuerza su muñeca. – Ni por acostarme con nadie. – Recorro su cuerpo con mi mirada, de forma despectiva. – Lo que creo que tú no estás en situación de afirmar.

Me aparto de ella de golpe, dándola la espalda para recoger mi bolso y salir dejándola sola en el baño.

– ¡Te acabara dejando!. – Me dice a lo que la sonrío girándome hacia ella. Decido no confirmar ni negar nada. Prefiero dejárselo a su imaginación.

– A diferencia de ti, yo no necesito atrapar a un hombre, para mantenerme a mí misma. – Tras decírselo, doy media vuelta y salgo del baño. Cuando llego de vuelta a la mesa, no me sorprende ver la mesa vacía. Es evidente quien va ser el postre, por lo que me disculpo con Edward y Ciaus. Les digo que no me encuentro demasiado bien. Edward me mira con mala cara. Sabe que he debido encontrarme con Bree en el baño, pero por el

momento, me libro de que me pida las oportunas explicaciones.

– ¡Ha sido un placer conocerte!. – Le digo a Ciaus al despedirme. – Te llamare para confirmar contigo una cita para visitar una de las obras que tienes ahora en marcha.

– Lo mismo digo. – Me responde. – Pero también nos veremos dentro de poco. Tu hermano me ha invitado a la fiesta de Nochevieja que está organizando en, – se queda callado, voy a terminar la

frase por él, pero me interrumpe. – ¿C Swan's?

– Si. – Le digo sonriéndole sorprendida. Que yo recuerde es la primera vez que organiza algo así.

– ¿De verdad no quieres que te lleve?. – Me dice Edward, apartándome cariñosamente el pelo de la frente. Veo realmente preocupación en sus ojos, pero trato de apartar mis propios sentimientos y niego con la cabeza apartándome de él, cuando veo como vuelve Brer del baño.

– No. – Le miro. – Seguro que hace tiempo que no ves a tus amigos. – Siento la mirada fría de Bree en mi espalda. – Seguro que tenéis mucho de qué hablar. – Lo digo con un cierto deje de ironía, imaginándome que hablar sera lo que menos hagan, mientras me pongo de puntillas y le doy un beso en la mejilla. – ¡Adiós Bree!. – La tiendo la mano estrechándosela con fuerza. Me acerco ligeramente a ella y la susurro al oído. – ¿No te importa si no le digo a mi hermano que te he conocido?. ¡No creo que

le hiciese mucha gracia!. – Por cierto. – Vuelvo a mi tono de voz normal para que los tres puedan oírme. – Pide a un camarero unos hielos envueltos en una servilleta y póntelos en esa mejilla. ¡Se te está hinchando.

 **POV EDWARD**

– ¿Cómo se te ocurre traerla?. – Le digo a Ciaus cuando Bree sale detrás de Bella hacia el baño. Sé que se van a encontrar, pero no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. Lo que tenga que ser será.

– ¡Como iba yo a saber que vendrías acompañado y además con Bella!. – Baja un poco el tono de su voz a pesar de que estamos solos y nadie puede escucharnos. – ¡Sabes que si Emmett se entera nos

mata!. – Exclama acercándose a mí, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

– Si. ¡Pero primero se ocupara de mí!. – Le digo con rotundidad.

– Había pensado que podíamos divertirnos después de la reunión. – Me dice con un tono de voz jocoso – ¡Además Bree sabe perfectamente para que la he traído aquí!.

En este momento se calla para permitir que el camarero retire todo de la mesa, platos, vasos, cubiertos y mantel incluido. Dejando a la vista la madera oscura de nogal de la mesa. Sabe perfectamente que no puede volver a entrar a no ser que nosotros mismos requiramos su presencia.

Veo que deja sobre una mesita auxiliar un par de botellas de whiskey, y cuatro vasos junto con una hielera.

– Si. – Me levanto apoyando las manos sobre la mesa, inclinándome hacia él. – ¡Pero podías haberme consultado!. Además, ¡no me interesa jugar con Bree!. – Escucho el repiqueteo de tacones acercándose hacia el reservado a mi espalda. Se perfectamente sin verla, que es Bella acercándose.

Todos mis intentos primarios se me encienden a la vez, al saber que bajo esa minifalda está completamente desnuda. Pero aún me enciende más el saber que solamente lo sé yo. Miro hacia la mesa. Me gustaría auparla, sentarla sobre ella y hacerla mía en este mismo momento. Que ella sea mi

postre. No, no estoy para nada interesado en Bree. Miro fijamente a Ciaus dándome cuenta que también él está escuchando el ruido de los pasos acercándose. Inmediatamente viene a mi cabeza el recuerdo de la forma en la que la ha devorado con los ojos cuando hemos llegado y al sentarnos a la mesa. Me inclino den nuevo sobre él que permanece sentado.

– ¡Ni lo sueñes!. – Le susurro a lo que me mira sorprendido desde abajo.

– ¿Te la estas tirando?. – Me susurra a su vez. No quiero negar que estoy con ella, pero tampoco quiero admitirlo abiertamente. Nos retamos con la mirada durante unos segundos que me parecen horas.

– Edward, – escucho que se dirige a mí, no he sido consciente de cuando ha entrado en el reservado. – No me encuentro demasiado bien – Me giro inmediatamente hacia ella, veo como se frota la frente con la mano. Olvidándome que no estamos solos, enmarco su rostro entre mis manos, y la observo con atención. La verdad es que no tiene buena cara. Se la ve cansada y además tengo la sensación de que está furiosa. Quiero interrogarla sobre lo que puede haber ocurrido en el baño, pero sé que no es el momento.

– Puedo acercarte a casa si quieres – la digo apartándola un mechón de pelo que ha escapado de su moño. ¡Me encanta cuando lleva el pelo suelto!, pero también me gusta, y mucho, cuando lo lleva

como ahora, un tanto desaliñado y rebelde recogido hacia atrás.

– No gracias. – Me dice – Prefiero coger el autobús. – Frunzo el ceño, pero me mira diciéndome que no va a ceder. Cierro los ojos durante un instante y me resigno a ello.

– Ha sido un placer conocerte. – Se dirige a Ciaus apartándose de mí para despedirse. – Te llamare para confirmar contigo una cita para que Edward pueda visitar una de las obras que tienes ahora en marcha. – Me encanta su profesionalidad y eficiencia. Se perfectamente que está tratando de

disimular ante él, que está realmente afectada por algo, pero no permite que le afecte de ningún modo.

– Lo mismo digo. – Le responde. – Pero también nos veremos dentro de poco. Tu hermano me ha invitado a la fiesta de Nochevieja que está organizando en – se queda callado, no sabía que Emmett lo

hubiese invitado. Hace apenas unos días me llamo para decirme que contaba conmigo. Por supuesto acepte encantado. Va ser todo un reto colarme en la habitación de Bella. La posibilidad de que nos pillen, me excita aún más. – ¿Cov Swan's?. – Miro a Bella de refilón. Ese castillo me trae muchos recuerdos, dulces y amargos. Aunque todos no están relacionados con ella.

– ¿De verdad no quieres que te lleve?. –Vuelvo a insistirla. Bordeando su rostro con uno de mis dedos, al borde del nacimiento de su pelo, apartando los mechones que enmarcan su precioso rostro. Para mi frustración vuelve a negar con la cabeza. Justo ese momento es el que escoge Bree para entrar en el rostro completamente

desencajado y mira con furia a Bella. Es evidente que algo ha pasado entre ellas en el baño.

– No. – Me dice. – ¡Seguro que hace tiempo que no ves a tus amigos!. – Miro a Bree por encima del hombro de Bella. Está mirando fijamente la mesa. Ella ya sabe perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer. – Seguro que tenéis mucho de qué hablar. –A pesar de los tacones que lleva, soy más

alto que ella. Se pone de puntillas y apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros me da un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se aparta veo tristeza y decepción en sus ojos.

– ¡Adiós Bree!. – Se ha girado hacia ella para despedirse a la vez que la tiende la mano y veo como le susurra algo al oído pero no consigo escuchar el que. Cuando se aparta, puedo escuchar perfectamente lo que la dice después– Por cierto. ¡Pide a un camarero unos hielos envueltos en una servilleta y póntelos en esa mejilla. ¡Se te está hinchando!.

Sin decir nada más, recoge su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y sale del reservado con paso decidido y firme. Cuando giro la cabeza hacia Bree me fijo en la marca que tiene en el carrillo izquierdo. No puedo evitar sonreírme. Observo como Ciaus se acerca a ella por detrás. Sé que ahora es cuando se supone que empieza el juego. Se deshace de su chaqueta dejándola que caiga al suelo para apretarla contra su cuerpo abrazándola por detrás. Lo siguiente que cae es su falda. Ciaus siempre ha sido un hombre que de primeras parece algo tímido, pero en realidad es un

hombre muy peligroso. Empuja suavemente a Bree hacia la mesa. Ella sabe perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer a continuación. Se deshace de su sujetador y de sus escuetas braguitas, dejando que se deslicen por sus piernas. Pero en lugar de tumbarse sobre la mesa, avanza los pasos que nos separan situándose en frente de mí.

– Edward. – Me nombra para llamar mi atención. En realidad estoy a mil años luz de aquí. – ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no nos vemos?. – Me pregunta mientras me acaricia la base del mentón, restregando su cuerpo contra el mío. – ¡La última vez que vi a Emett te echamos de menos!. – Me aparto de ella retrocediendo un paso. Veo como hace un puchero. –¡Aunque no sé porque salió disparado después de recibir una llamada tuya!. – Lo que dice hace que mi cuerpo se contraiga por el recuerdo de lo que sucedió aquella noche. Por lo que estuvo a punto de sucederle a Bella delante de mis propias narices.

Está a menos de un palmo de distancia de mí, en otra ocasión ya la habría tumbado sobre la mesa y me la habría follado sin importarme si lo disfrutaba o no. Pero ahora mismo lo último que me apetece es tirármela. Evidentemente no está pensando en las consecuencias que tendrá al ofrecerse a mí de esa forma. Ciaus mientras tanto se ha acercado a nosotros, la aprieta contra él mientras amasa sus pechos con fiereza. Se arquea contra él, frotando sus nalgas contra su sexo, que puedo apostar que está más que dispuesto para ella. Les observo con atención mientras mantengo mis manos escondidas en los bolsillos de mis pantalones.

– Sabes que no debías haber hecho eso. ¿Verdad?. – Veo el miedo en los ojos de Bree. Sabiendo que ha cometido un error al ofrecérseme. Alarga su mano hacia mi brazo, pero retrocedo otro paso rechazándola. Mientras Ciaus retrocede hasta la mesa, donde se apoya, y con sus manos la sostiene abriéndola sus piernas para mí. Exponiendo su sexo claramente excitado y palpitante. – Te agradezco lo que me ofreces Ciaus– Le digo mientras me aparto de ellos para ponerme mi chaqueta y reajustar mi corbata. – Pero como ya te he dicho, no estoy interesado.– Nos vemos cuando Isabella concierte contigo la próxima reunión. – Continúo dirigiéndome a Ciaus mirándole por encima del hombro de ella. Mientras veo como la aparta a un lado después de dejarla de nuevo en el suelo. Me mira sorprendido. Es la primera vez que rechazo un ofrecimiento como este.

– ¿Te atreves a rechazarme?. – Dice ella de repente completamente ofendida al verse rechazada por mí, dos veces.

– Bree. No es el momento. – Le dice él.

– ¡Es por esa mosquita muerta verdad!. – Me dice, mientras se acerca peligrosamente para ella a mí. Inmediatamente la furia contenida en esta última media hora sale a la luz, sujetándola por sus muñecas inmovilizándolas a su espalda.

– ¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices!. – La susurro en su oído, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que Ciaus pueda escucharnos. – ¡Ella está muy por encima de ti!.

– ¿Qué crees que hará Emmett cuando se entere que te estas tirando a su hermanita querida?. – Me dice desafiante. – ¡Se perfectamente que no le hará ninguna gracia!.

– ¡Súbete a la mesa y abre las piernas Bree!. – Le grita al oído él. La suelto inmediatamente para que ejecute la orden de él. Sabe que no es buena idea contradecirlo. La miro sonriéndola, mientas Ciaus se acerca a ella. Decido no marcharme y me siento en una de las sillas a admirar el espectáculo. Cuando Ciaus la penetra de una sola estocada, ella se arquea contra el cuerpo de él. Decido que ya he visto suficiente y me levanto, mientras estiro los puños de mi camisa, con los gemelos que me

regalo Bella.

– ¡Procura mantenerte alejada de ella!. – La digo inclinándome ligeramente hacia su rostro, para después apartarme.

– Hazle caso, Bree. – Interviene él, interrumpiendo sus embestidas sobre ella.

– ¿Pero que tiene esa mocosa que todos os volvéis locos con ella?– nos pregunta. Miro un segundo a Ciaus. Pero no digo nada. Me giro y salgo de allí, no sin antes escuchar como vuelve a advertirla que se mantenga apartada de Bella a la vez que le escucho como vuelve a moverse frenéticamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miro la hora cuando salgo del restaurante. Son casi las 6 de la tarde. No tengo claro que es lo que ha sucedido en el baño del restaurante, pero sé que no voy a tardar demasiado en averiguarlo. Me pongo al volante de mi coche y bajo a lo largo de la Castellana y sin darme cuenta estoy al lado de la puerta Alcalá. Tras aparcar el coche en una de las transversales de Serrano, mis piernas me llevan sin darme apenas cuenta hasta el portal de Bella.

Desde aquella primera vez juntos en la Maison, cuando me cuelo en su casa siempre lo he hecho de madrugada. Despertándola en mitad de la noche, entrando como un ladrón en su casa. Es la primera vez que voy a una hora tan temprana.

– ¡Buenas tardes!. – Me asalta el portero cuando entro al portal. La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de que a estas horas estaría en su puesto. Me mira esperando a que le informe a donde voy.

– ¡Buenas tardes!. – Le tiendo la mano que me estrecha con algo de desconfianza. – Soy Edward Cullen . Soy el jefe de Bella la joven del ático. – Asiente a la vez que llama a través del telefonillo, pero sin obtener respuesta.

– No esta. – Me dice tras colgar.

– No importa. – Le respondo, preguntándome donde puede estar. – Tengo llaves. – No quiero darle más explicaciones, aprovecho que un vecino sale del ascensor para colarme y subir a su planta. Cuando entro todas las luces están apagadas. Tan solo se aprecia un resquicio de luz bajo la puerta del dormitorio de Bella. Respiro tranquilo dándome cuenta que si está en casa. Me quito el abrigo dejándolo sobre uno de los bancos de la cocina. Me encamino hacia su dormitorio despacio mientras me guardo las llaves en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Descubro que aún siguen ahí las bragas de ella. Acaricio las cintas de seda y apunto en mi memoria regalarle unas cuantas, en compensación por las que le he roto o simplemente le he robado. Ya tengo un cajón en mi vestidor reservado para guardar bajo llave todas las que le sustraigo.

Abro la puerta y automáticamente se por qué no ha contestado al teléfono cuando ha llamado el portero. Está en la ducha. Me quito la corbata y la chaqueta y tras dejar mis gemelos en la mesilla del lado derecho de la cama, donde ya tengo mi propio espacio, me encamino hacia el baño. Está en la ducha de espaldas a la puerta. Observo como el agua le cae por su pelo, acariciando su espalda y sus hermosas nalgas. De pronto mi amiguito se pone firme ante ella. Comienzo a remangarme las mangas de la camisa, para después coger una toalla. Como si intuyese mi presencia se gira y me ve. Parece sorprendida de verme. Me acerco a la puerta de la ducha y espero pacientemente a que salga. La envuelvo con la toalla entre mis brazos.

– ¿Por qué has venido?. – Me dice de pronto apartándose de mí y acercándose al lavabo para mirarme atreves del espejo mientras comienza la tarea de desenredarse el pelo. – ¿Ya os la habéis tirado?. – Se gira hacia mí, está realmente furiosa. – ¿Te has quedado con ganas y ahora vienes para follarme a mí?. – Me quedo callado, por lo que sigue lanzándome puyas – ¡Pues lo siento!. – Vuelve a girarse hacia el espejo y mirándome a los ojos, que se han tornado aún más grises si cabe me grita. – Te informo que no estoy disponible. ¡Vete!. No quiero verte.

Me acerco a ella en dos zancadas y la abrazo por detrás contra mi torso.

– Bella, – Siento el calor de su piel a través de la toalla. – ¡No quiero irme!. – Siento como está intentando contener un sollozo. Acaricio su cuello con mis labios. Se pega a mi cuerpo respondiendo a mis caricias.

– No. – Se aparta bruscamente de mí, mientras veo como comienza a deslizarse por su mejilla una lágrima solitaria. ¡Me gustaría tanto atraparla entre mis dedos!. – ¡No hagas eso!. Las reacciones de mi cuerpo cuando me tocas, no me permiten pensar con claridad. – Cierra los ojos tratando de contener el resto de las lágrimas que pugnan imperiosas por salir. – Dime, esa mujer. – Mira un momento hacia la ducha evitando mirarme. – Bree. – vuelve la mirada hacia mí, sus ojos parecen transparentes por la furia que llevan dentro. – ¿Es una…?.

– Es lo que podríamos llamar una dama de compañía. – La interrumpo a la vez que oculto mi rostro entre mis manos mirando hacia el techo, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. No quiero hablar de esto con ella pero por lo que veo no tengo más remedio. Bajo de nuevo la cabeza, y retiro mis manos para mirarla a los ojos. – Su misión es acompañar a la persona que la contrate ya sea hombre o mujer a eventos, comidas de empresa. ¡Y si, suele haber sexo!. – Le doy una versión light.

– ¿Te has acostado con ella?. – Me pregunta directamente. Doy un paso hacia ella a la vez que niego con la cabeza.

– No. – Decido ser sincero. – Aunque no voy a negar que no lo haya hecho en el pasado. Pero puedo asegurarte que hoy no. – Se me escapa un suspiro mientras que ella da un paso hacia atrás. – Escucha Bella. Es la verdad. Ciaus y yo nos conocemos hace muchos años, y no voy a

negarte que en alguna ocasión hemos compartido una mujer. Pero te juro que hoy no ha pasado nada. – Prefiero omitir el hecho de que se la haya tirado prácticamente delante de mí.

– ¿Y mi padre y tú?. – Cuando me hace la pregunta todas mis alarmas se encienden. A la vez. No me mira mientras me lo pregunta. – ¿Os habéis follado juntos alguna vez a una mujer?. – Espero a que me mire para asentir con la cabeza mientras me acerco a ella nuevamente. Aunque en esta ocasión se mantiene quieta. Veo como se aferra al borde del lavabo con fuerza, mientras no retira sus ojos de mí. Extiendo mis brazos hacia ella pidiéndola en silencio que acorte la distancia que ha impuesto entre nosotros. Se acerca despacio, y deja que la arrope entre mis brazos.

– Desde que estoy contigo no he estado con nadie más. – La digo acariciándola el pelo. Deshago el abrazo y tiro de ella para obligarla a sentarse en la tapa del retrete. Me tomo mi tiempo en secarle el pelo. Cuando termino la alzo en mis brazos y la llevo hasta la cama. Se agarra a mi cuello, impidiéndome que me aparte. Me suelto suavemente de su agarre cuando escucho que suena el teléfono. Me acerco a su vestidor para buscarla algo de ropa a la vez que la oigo hablar con el portero. Lo

tranquiliza diciéndole que tengo libre acceso al edificio. – ¿Quieres que encargue algo de cena por teléfono?. – La pregunto desde el vestidor cuando la escucho colgar el teléfono.

– ¡No tengo hambre!. – La escucho decir bajo el umbral. Me giro hacia ella. Ha dejado la toalla abandonada sobre la cama, y está completamente desnuda ante mí. – No de ese tipo, precisamente. – Se lleva un dedo a la boca, mientras se acerca despacio hasta mí. Se sujeta a mis caderas para arrodillarse. Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos sus manos se deslizan a

lo largo de mi cintura hasta llegar al cierre de mi pantalón. Automáticamente mis manos van al encuentro de las suyas. Mientras nuestras miradas siguen enlazadas.

– ¡No Bella!. – Cierro los ojos aplicando todo mi autocontrol. Se perfectamente cuáles son sus intenciones, pero ahora no es el mejor momento. La alzo nuevamente en brazos y sentándome en el

banco del vestidor, la acomodo sobre mi regazo – ¿Dime exactamente qué es lo que te ha dicho Bree que te ha afectado tanto?. – La pregunto

algo asustado, pero tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

– ¡Os ha llamado pervertidos a mi padre y a ti!. –Sonrío pensando que en que en realidad tiene algo de razón. Cojo la chaqueta de un pijama que he dejado sobre el banco y comienzo a vestirla. – Me ha preguntado si …

– ¿Si qué?– la instó a continuar con impaciencia.

– ¿Si me habíais follado los dos?. – Pone cara de repulsión, ¿será posible que Bree sepa algo acerca de nuestro secreto?. Me digo a mi mismo que es imposible, muy poca gente conoce esa historia. – Me han entrado ganas de vomitar cuando me lo ha dicho.

Se mueve sobre mí para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mis piernas. Solamente tiene puesto la chaqueta del pijama y sin abrochar, por lo que disfruto de unas vistas magnificas de su cuerpo. Automáticamente mis manos, atraídas por el imán que es su cuerpo para mí, se colocan en torno a su cintura. Cierra los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia a la vez que comienza a moverse despacio por encima de mis pantalones.

– ¿Te gustaría compartirme con alguien?. – Su voz suena asustada, pero decidida a complacerme si es eso lo que quiero. Aunque he rechazado entrar en el juego que me ofrecía Cius, me doy cuenta de que el problema era la mujer que estaría en medio.

– Si. – La respondo con rotundidad. Inmediatamente deja de moverse. Se da cuenta de que mis palabras son muy reales. – Pero yo elegiré el momento y la persona adecuada. ¿Estarías dispuesta?

– Si. – afirma a la vez que asiente con la cabeza. Enmarco su rostro con mis manos y acerco el mío muy despacio al suyo, sin perder el contacto

con su mirada. Asegurándome así que todo está bien. Comienzo a besarla limpiando el rastro que han dejado sus lágrimas.

– Te aseguro que disfrutaras – La digo mientras deslizó nuevamente mis manos debajo de la camisa del pijama abierta, rozando sus pezones suavemente por el camino. Siento sus dedos aferrados a mi nuca y enredándose entre mi pelo justo en el momento en el que

nuestras bocas se encuentran. La beso suavemente, mientras con mis brazos la aprieto con fuerza sobre mí. Vuelve a moverse sobre mis pantalones. Deslizo uno de mis dedos entre sus nalgas para introducir apenas media falange en su ano, consiguiendo que se acerque más a mí.

Me aparto un segundo de su boca interrumpiendo el beso, para observarla. Mientras con los dedos de mi otra mano peino el vello de su monte de venus, pasando de largo por su clítoris y así aventurándome entre los pliegues de su sexo. ¡Es una auténtica delicia!. Tiene los ojos cerrados, y al apártame de ella, ha inclinado la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello para mí. Arqueando su cuerpo hacia mí. Ofreciéndose a mí. Aparto

las manos de su sexo y sus nalgas y las subo muy lentamente a lo largo de sus costados para atrapar sus pechos. Torturo uno de ellos con mi mano, mientras que con la punta de mi lengua comienzo a devorar el otro acariciando su aureola, dibujando círculos alrededor del sonrosado pezón, justo antes de introducírmelo en la boca. Es lo más exquisito que he saboreado nunca. Me pregunto cómo he podido vivir hasta ahora sin haber vuelto a probar algo así. Su pelo roza mis rodillas con el vaivén de sus movimientos. Acerco mi boca a su cuello y lo beso con total dedicación. Mientras la aprieto con fuerza contra mi pecho. ¡La deseo tanto que me duele!. Necesito con urgencia llenarla por completo. Yo sé que ella también lo ansia. – ¡Mírame!. – La ordeno pero parece que no me escucha. Aparto ligeramente la chaqueta del pijama, que queda colgando hacia atrás de sus hombros. – ¡Mírame!. – La insisto con una voz ronca

que no parece mi voz. – ¡Bella!.– Enmarco su rostro entre mis manos. Alza la cabeza y al fin abre los ojos. Busca mi mirada y en un instante creo descubrir algo que siempre me he negado que pueda llegar a suceder.

Me quito esas ideas locas de la cabeza y vuelvo sobre su boca. Busco su lengua con desesperación. Deslizo dos dedos en su interior y ella comienza a moverse sobre ellos. ¡Ya no puedo más!.

Me levanto del banco con ella en brazos y la aprieto contra la pared más cercana. Justo antes de levantarnos, consigo deshacerme de la chaqueta del pijama, dejándola completamente desnuda entre mis brazos. Mientras la sujeto con una mano y le aparto el pelo de la cara con la otra, sus manos se apresuran a deshacerse también de mi camisa.

– ¡Estaba celosa!. – Me confiesa de pronto mirándome a los ojos. Creo que ninguno de los dos somos conscientes realmente de lo que está diciendo. – Me ha acusado de acostarme contigo y no he podido negarlo. ¿Y si habla con mi padre?.

– ¡Ssshhh!. – La susurro tratando de calmarla, mientras con ella aun en brazos me acerco hasta la cama donde la deposito con delicadeza, para tenderme después sobre ella. – ¡No lo hará!. – Me mira sorprendida. – Ahora lo único que quiero y deseo es hacerte el amor Bella. Aunque tu padre se enterase de lo nuestro, no impedirá que sigas siendo mía. – Escucho mi voz ronca por el deseo, diciendo una verdad a medias. El nunca permitiría que ella y yo estemos juntos. Me devuelve el beso que hace un momento le di apoyándola contra la pared, buscando desesperadamente mi lengua. Mis pantalones y mi ropa interior vuelan para liberar mi erección y hundirme por fin en su interior. Me abraza con sus brazos, sus piernas y con su propia intimidad. Me quedo quieto sin moverme mientras nos observamos el uno al otro. Sus mirada se clava en la mía. No entiendo como no me di cuenta de que son los mismos ojos de Emmett. Comienzo a moverme despacio mientras le acaricio las sienes con mis dedos. Siento su respiración acelerada, y su corazón bajo su pecho que late como loco.

– ¡Bésame!. – Me pide. Lo estoy deseando. Acaricio sus labios con los míos suavemente. Su boca se abre invitándome a entrar y no lo pienso. Exploro su boca recorriéndola con mi lengua mientras la suya sale a mi encuentro y danzan juntas. La atrapo entre mis brazos sin separarme de su boca y la ayudo a darse la vuelta y sin salirme de ella la coloco sobre mí. La ayudo a incorporarse, de forma que quede perfectamente sentada sobre mi sexo. La aparto el pelo hacia su espalda de forma que me muestre ante mi su torso desnudo. Se apoya sobre mi pecho y comienza a moverse. Subiendo y bajando sobre mi polla muy lentamente. Tan lento que me parece agónico. Llevo mis manos a sus caderas para ayudarla a coger el ritmo, pero delicadamente las aparta entrelazando los de dos de sus manos con los míos, colocando nuestras manos unidas a ambos lados de mi cabeza, mientras sigue moviéndose muy lentamente.

– ¡Si sigues así vas a matarme Bells!. – Me sonríe como solo ella sabe hacer. Desciende su rostro hacia mi pecho y atrapa uno de mis pezones entre sus labios, haciéndome lo mismo que yo la he hecho hace un rato.

Vuelve a incorporarse, llevándose con ella nuestras manos para dejar las mías sobre sus pechos. Sé que me está devolviendo el control, aprieto sus pezones entre mis dedos. Los pellizco, los retuerzo y amaso sus pechos entre mis manos. Deseo tenernos en mi boca. La vuelvo a tumbar sobre mí y de nuevo la hago girar, tumbándome sobre ella y comienzo a moverme con agilidad mientras devoro sus pechos. Deslizo una de mis manos entre nuestros cuerpos, pizcándola este punto mágico entre sus piernas. Siento como su cuerpo se rinde ante mi cuando comienza a llegarle el orgasmo. La acaricio su vientre mientras sus convulsiones se calman.

– ¡No cierres los ojos Bella!. – La exijo moviéndome de nuevo de forma frenética. Como siempre me siento pleno cuando me corro dentro de ella, sintiendo como la lleno con mí esencia. Poseyendo su cuerpo y su alma. – ¡Eres mía Bella!.– La digo. – ¡Eres mi princesa!.

Siento como tiembla entre mis brazos mientras recupera el resuello. Mi momento favorito cuando le hago el amor, es cuando la tiendo sobre mí, ayudándola a recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración y su corazón. Acaricio su espalda realizando círculos con una mano, mientras la otra

reposa sobre sus nalgas.

O0o0o0o0

Es mi imaginación o de lo que se ha dado cuenta él es que la ama...

Vaya vaya.

Dejen sus comentarios y diganme que piensan.

Ahora sólo faltan 3 capítulo y el epilogo. Veamos que pasa,

Locura realizada...

Cambio y fuera...

JaneAntoCullen


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudicó la adaptación, si alguien quiere ser parte de mi clan secuestremos a Edward Cullen, es bienvenida a dejar un comentario.**

 **~¥~CAPITULO 21~¥~**

 **POV BELLA**

Aparco mi coche, en mi plaza como todos los días, mientras observo como Edward accede a su vez a la suya. Sospecho que debe de vivir cerca, ya que no suele venir en coche muy a menudo. Me pongo el abrigo negro sobre un traje pantalón con americana tipo sastre en un tono gris marengo, sobre una camisa de seda roja y espero apoyada en mi maletero a que salga del coche para compartir el ascensor, como hacemos muchas veces. Esta noche no ha venido a verme. Estoy en uno de esos días en los que pactamos que me dejaría tranquila.

Desde aquella ocasión en que conocí a Bree, nunca la hemos vuelto a mencionar, y tampoco parece que le haya contado nada a mi padre. Estoy segura que de ser así, ya le tendríamos aquí

pidiéndole explicaciones a Edward. Bueno, creo que primero le daría una paliza y después preguntaría. Aplicaría aquello de disparar y después preguntar.

– ¡Buenos días princesa!. – Me saluda tras darme un beso en la mejilla. –¿Te encuentras mejor?. – El día anterior me había bajado la regla y estaba realmente mal. No hizo falta que se lo dijese. El mismo lo había notado. ¿Cómo puede haber llegado a conocerme tan bien en tan poco tiempo?. A veces creo que soy un libro abierto para él. Y eso me asusta, y mucho.

– Si. – Le respondo ruborizándome. Nunca consigo controlar mi rubor en su presencia, con lo que logro a su vez sacarle siempre una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Te gustaría que fuese esta noche?. – Le miro sorprendida, – no voy a intentar nada princesa, solo me gustaría cuidar de ti. – Su voz dulce y aterciopelada, atraviesa mis neuronas mientras

acaricia mi mejilla con el dorso de los dedos. – Te echo de menos cuando no voy – Me derrito, mientras acaricia sutilmente con las yemas de sus dedos mi mentón, y no solo por lo que me hace o por cómo me mira, sino por lo que me dice. A veces me siento tentada de confesarle lo que siento por él, pero me asusta que no lo tome bien.

Escuchamos el ruido de un motor entrando en el garaje. Rápidamente nos apartamos el uno del otro y con paso firme nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor. Viste su habitual traje oscuro bajo un abrigo negro de cachemir, unos zapatos de piel negra debidamente lustrados, camisa blanca y corbata roja.

¡Está realmente guapo y elegante!.

– Hola Ang. – Saludo a la recepcionista al salir del ascensor.

–Tienes que apuntarte! Isabel. – Me dice completamente entusiasmada a la vez que me tiende una carpeta con unos folios sujetos por una pinza, con una tabla de dos columnas con un montón de filas todas en blanco.

– ¿Qué es esto?. – La respondo tomando la carpeta de sus manos para después sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella, volver a dejarla sobre su mostrador.

– Es para la cena de Navidad de la empresa. – Me dice él situándose a mi lado para escribir su nombre y un numero uno al lado.

– Siempre se reserva en un hotel un salón de banquetes para hacer una cena y después un baile. Se hace un viernes para que después no haya escusas para faltar al trabajo. – Dice Ang con una sonrisa, mirando de refilón a Edward. – Hay que apuntar el nombre y el número de personas en total que van a asistir. Si vienes sola, pues pones un 1 y si vienes con tu novio pues pones un 2.– Le quito la carpeta de las manos, anoto mi nombre y un 1 en la casilla de al lado, tras lo cual se la devuelvo a ella bajo la curiosa mirada de Edward, la cual se perfectamente que es perfectamente fingida, se marcha en dirección a su despacho, dejándome sola con ella, con una sonrisa en los labios.– ¡No vas a traer a ese amigo tuyo!. – Dice casi a gritos, al darse cuenta el número que he anotado al lado de mi nombre.

– No. – La digo muy seria bajando la voz. Veo por el rabillo del ojo volverse a Edward. Me mira muy serio. Seguramente está preguntándose a quien puede estar refiriéndose Angela. Veo en su miradavque voy a tener problemas.

.

.

Cuando subo a mi despacho veo que mi portátil no está sobre mi mesa. Me llevo la mano al pecho cuando de repente la puerta del despacho de Edward se abre.

– Disculpa no quería asustarte – Se excusa, pero su voz suena excesivamente seria. – ¡Ven!. – Me dice con una media sonrisa mientras me tiende su mano. Dejo mi bolso sobre mi mesa, en el

punto exacto donde normalmente esta mi portátil. Entro en el despacho mostrándome tranquila, aunque no lo esté en realidad. No quiero que se percate de mi confusión. – ¿Recuerdas la reunión que mantuvimos con Ciaus?. – Tuerzo el gesto. Si claro que la recuerdo, y también a aquella mujer. A los pocos días, se que Edward se volvió a reunir con él para elaborar el plan de actuación en sus obras. Por algún motivo que desconozco decidió no llevarme con él. Aunque en realidad lo preferí. Me sentí muy incómoda en aquella situación. No me apetecía

volver a encontrarme con esa mujer. – ¡Siéntate!. – Me pide indicándome con su mano una de las sillas situadas frente a su escritorio. –Y si no te importa céntrate.– Evidentemente me ha pillado pensando en las musarañas, pero tampoco era necesario el tonito. Me siento malhumorada pero no protesto, sé que tendría las de perder.– Este es el plano con la situación de las cámaras y el borrador del presupuesto – Me tiende

toda la documentación y me pide que elabore un informe.

Le miro desconcertada. ¿Dónde piensa que voy a hacerlo?. Se supone que mi portátil ha desaparecido. Se inclina sobre la mesa, al darse cuenta de mi perplejidad. – ¡Quiero que hoy trabajes en mi despacho!. – Me dice. – Tienes el portátil en la otra mesa. –Hace un gesto hacia donde se encuentra la susodicha. Automáticamente sigo su mirada y veo que mi

portátil esta donde ha dicho. No me había dado cuenta.

– De acuerdo– Me levanto. Me mira indicándome que no ha terminado. Automáticamente vuelvo a reposar mi trasero sobre la silla. Soy plenamente consciente de que el Edward con el que me he encontrado en el parking no es el mismo que está ahora mismo frente a mí. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

– Cuando termines quiero que te encargues de organizar los expedientes de mi despacho. – Le miro sorprendida, no es un trabajo difícil pero si puede ser sumamente agotador y el cual puede prolongarse durante varios días. – En el despacho que comunica con el baño hay más. – Se me cae el alma a los pies. Ese despacho está repleto de documentación. Y no todo está debidamente ordenado yvorganizado. Me quedo sentada, no me atrevo a levantarme por si vuelve a mirarme como antes. Cuando pasa un minuto y permanece callado, me arriesgo a levantarme para comenzar el informe y proseguir con la tediosa tarea que me ha encomendado.v– ¡Claire!. – Me giro de nuevo hacia él.

– ¿Si?. – Hace un barrido de mi cuerpo con la mirada.

– Cuando termines el informe pásamelo por email. – ¡Ya está!, no se atreve a preguntarme a que se refería Ang. Su mirada rebosa furia contenida. Trago saliva. Sé que hoy va a ser un día intenso.

Al final termino el informe antes de la 1 de la tarde. Después de imprimirlo, encuadernarlovenviárselo por email, me levanto para dejarle la documentación sobre su mesa. Le observo un

instante, pero no levanta la cabeza para mirarme.

– ¿Y quién organiza la fiesta?. – La pregunto a Ang más tarde cuando estamos esperando al ascensor para salir a comer.

– Pues yo misma. – Me dice alegremente, – yo me encargo de reservar el hotel, la cena, lavorquesta. – Va contando a la vez con los dedos. – Incluso hago una lista sobre donde tiene que

sentarse todo el mundo.

– ¿Así?. – La pregunto con curiosidad. – ¿Y dónde va ser este año?.

– Ah eso es una sorpresa, no se sabe nada hasta una semana antes. – Me dice– Y no te preocupes todo va a cuenta de la empresa.

– ¿Y dónde me vas a sentar a mí?. – La pregunto dándola un pequeño empujón por el hombro. En este último año hemos llegado a hacernos amigas. Solo espero que cuando descubra quien soy, todo siga igual. Aunque en el fondo dudo mucho que pueda ser así.

– ¡Eso no lo sabrás hasta el mismo día de la fiesta!. – Me dice devolviéndome el empujón mientras se ríe a carcajada limpia.

– ¿Y viene el socio de Edward?. – La pregunto. Por esas fechas sé que mi padre no suele tener la agenda demasiado ocupada, pero no recuerdo que otros años haya venido a ninguna fiesta por estas fechas, aunque en realidad tampoco sabía hasta hace poco de las empresas que tiene. Se perfectamente que si viniese no podría actuar como que no lo conozco. Me sentiría realmente mal, sobre todo si el también hiciese eso.

– Sí que suele venir, – me dice, – aunque no me ha confirmado nada todavía. Normalmente a estas alturas ya lo había hecho. – Mira hacia las puertas del ascensor que permanecen cerradas, mientras se va acumulando gente esperando su llegada. – Una cosa, – me dice mientras cambia el peso de un pie a otro y vuelve a llamar al ascensor pulsando el botón con insistencia. – Las fiestas son temáticas.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con temáticas? – La pregunto un tanto asustada.

– Pues eso, – lo dice como si saberlo fuese lo más normal del mundo, – ¡temáticas!, – vuelve a insistir, aunque al ver mi perplejidad se aclara, – de películas o musicales. Se organizan actividades sorpresa. – Me llena la cabeza de curiosidad. – El año pasado estuvo basado en la película Casablanca, la orquesta toco música relacionada con la película, y fuimos vestidos a lo Rick, Sam y Lisa.

– Y cantasteis aquello de _"1)You must remember this / A kiss is still a Kiss / A sigh is just a sigh /_

 _The fundamental things apply / As time goes by"_ ,

 **",** – la digo cantando tras lo cual, me cruzo de brazos y apoyándome al lado de la puerta del ascensor. – Mientras que no elijas Chicago para esta Navidad. Podríamos cantar la del _"Tango de la Carcel"_?. – La digo mientras me mira con cara de estar tramando algo en su loca cabecita.

– ¿Has visto Chicago?. – Me pregunta tras lo cual asiento con la cabeza.

– Dos veces. – La digo alzando las cejas. – La vi en Broadway el año pasado y también en Londres hace dos. Me mira con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa, por lo que se me ha escapado

entre líneas.

– ¿Cómo suena ese tango?. – Me pregunta

– Es muy larga, – la explico, – cuenta la historia de 6 mujeres a las que han detenido por matar a sus maridos o a sus novios, el estribillo suena así _"He had it coming / he had it coming / He had_

 _only had himself to blame / If you'd have been there / if you'd have Heard it / I betcha you would_

 _have done the same_ _ **!"**_ **.**

– ¡Creo que has cometido un error!. – Oigo la voz de Edward en mi oído, tan cerca que consigue que todo mi cuerpo se encienda y se mantenga alerta. ¿Cómo lo hace?. He salido antes que el del

despacho. Hemos trabajado toda la mañana en silencio. Ahora mismo su despacho es un montón debcolumnas llenas de carpetas y papeles. Al entregarle el informe ni siquiera se ha dignado a levantar la cabeza para mirarme. – Ahora te pedirá que cantes en la fiesta – Su voz nuevamente es suave y melosa. No hay signos de enfado como esta mañana.

– ¿Qué? Ni lo sueñes Angela – La digo dándome cuenta de lo que realmente ha querido decir Edward, mientras veo como se ríe entre dientes.

– ¿Por qué no?. Tienes una voz maravillosa. – Es la voz de Edward suave y seductora la que me lo dice en un susurro. No puedo creer que este coqueteando conmigo delante de todo el mundo. Soyvconsciente de la mirada de Ang en nosotros. Sé que voy a tener una comida interrogatorio.

Por suerte la llegada y descenso del ascensor, hace que cambiemos de conversación quedando el cante en el limbo.

Como siempre Ang y yo vamos a comer juntas a una cafetería a la vuelta de la esquina del edificio de la oficina. Siempre que no tengo ninguna comida de trabajo con Edward, solemos comer las dos juntas.

– ¡Creo que al jefe le gustas!. – Me lo suelta así a bocajarro. Sin ningún tipo de anestesia. Dejo caer despacio el tenedor donde tenía pinchado un trozo de mi sándwich.

– No. – Ante todo lo niego todo. – ¿Cómo se te ocurre?. – Alza las manos con las palmas hacia mí, en señal de rendición mientras niega con la cabeza.

– Yo creo que sí. – Me mira fijamente e inclinándose sobre la mesa tras mirar a derecha e izquierda me susurra. – ¡Confiesa!. – La miro fijamente negando con la cabeza pero sin poder decirlo en voz alta.– ¿Él es el hombre que te envió aquella caja?, ¿verdad?. – Su pregunta es más una afirmación, mientras mira fijamente mis pendientes. Cierro los ojos y acabo asintiendo con la cabeza. En realidad, lo hago porque ya no puedo más.

Ni siquiera sé exactamente dónde está mi amiga Victoria, se supone que iba a pasar unos días con su hermana, pero cuando intento contactar con ellas, siempre me sale el buzón de voz. James me ha llamado un par de veces para interrogarme. Necesito poder hablar de ello con alguien. La cuento una versión reducida de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, sin explicarle la parte en la que descubro que soy la hija de su amigo.

– ¡Tienes que guardarme el secreto Ang!. – Le digo suplicándoselo con la mirada. – ¡Nadie puede saberlo!.

.

.

.

Cuando vuelvo de comer me encierro en el despacho de Edward a continuar organizando la documentación de los dos despachos. Angela me ha asegurado que nos guardara el secreto. Aunque no

sé muy bien como se lo tomara Edward cuando sepa que la recepcionista está al corriente de todo.

A la media hora de haber vuelto de comer, algo que he comido no me ha debido de sentar bien, por lo que tengo que salir corriendo hasta el baño. Por lo menos tengo la suerte de que el aún no ha

vuelto de comer. Últimamente no me estoy sintiendo demasiado bien. Siempre he tenido un estomago fuerte, pero últimamente se ha vuelto de gelatina por no hablar de los mareos.

¡Error!. Cuando estoy en pleno proceso de pelea con mi estómago, irrumpe en el baño, pillándome arrodillada frente al retrete soltando hasta mi primera papilla. Me sujeta el pelo, mientras espera pacientemente a que los espasmos de mi estómago cesen. Me ayuda a ponerme en pie y me obliga a sentarme sobre el retrete después de bajar la tapa, y se ocupa

de mí. No es la primera vez que me pilla.

– ¿Qué es lo que has comido?. – Me pregunta con un tono de voz preocupado. Sigue siendo el Edward que me gusta, con el que me he encontrado esta mañana en el parking, y el que ha bromeado antes de montarnos en el ascensor.

Tras mojar una toalla con agua fría me da pequeños toques con ella en la cara, el cuello y el escote, metiendo la toalla por debajo de la blusa, forzando a que el primer botón se desabroche

mostrando más piel de la debida.

– Un sándwich – Le digo. Sé que no estoy comiendo como debería, pero últimamente estamos hasta arriba de trabajo, y como lo primero que pillo para después volver rápidamente a la oficina. Veo como tuerce el gesto, desaprobando mi menú, mientras repite la operación de mojar la toalla, escurrirla y recorrer la piel que queda a la vista con ella. – ¡Te prometo que mañana comeré mejor!. – Sabe que es mentira así que niega con la cabeza con el gesto contrariado

– ¡Vamos!. – Después de observarme como me lavo los dientes. Ahora su cepillo ya no está solo en ese vaso. El mío lo acompaña. Me coge de la mano después de tirar la toalla a la cesta de mimbre para tirar de mí saliendo del baño. – Te llevo a casa. – Me lleva hasta mi despacho para obligarme a ponerme el abrigo.

– No. – Le digo. – Estoy bien. Además, necesito hablar contigo.– Volvemos de nuevo a su despacho y tiro de su mano para sentarnos en el futon.b– ¡Angela lo sabe todo!. – Se lo suelto de golpe. No sé si es lo mejor, pero no quiero andarme por las ramas. Me mira contrariado. – ¡Nos ha descubierto!.

– ¿Por qué no lo has negado?. – Me grita de pronto levantándose, a la vez que me mira furioso.

– ¡Somos amigas!. ¡Me guardara el secreto!. – Me levanto también gritándole a su vez. Veo como se acerca a su mesa y tras descolgar el teléfono le escucho hablar.

– ¡Angela!. – La dice en un tono de voz que no es habitual en el – ¡Suba a mi despacho, ya!. – Casi termina la frase gritándola

– ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?. – Le pregunto acercándome a él. – ¡No pretenderás despedirla!. – Me sonríe de medio lado. No me responde puesto que unos suaves toques en la puerta nos

interrumpen.

– Adelante– Dice en un tono seco e indiferente.

– Buenas tardes señor Cullen – Dice Ang, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, después de entrar. Nos mira a uno y a otro, quedándose quieta a medio camino del escritorio y la puerta. – Hola Isabel– Me saluda, mientras trata de interrogarme con la mirada.

– ¡Sentaros!. – Nos mira a las dos mientras el mismo se sienta en su sillón. Angela se sienta inmediatamente, pero yo me quedo quieta mirándolo. Pegada al borde de su mesa. Pone los ojos en

blanco y cuando vuelve a mirar rueda la silla hacia su mesa y apoyando los codos en la mesa me mira de esa forma en la que me dice que si no hago lo que quiere y ya, puedo encontrarme con problemas. Sigo ignorándolo. Por lo que acaba dando un golpe seco en la mesa con la palma abierta a la vez que se levanta de golpe. Por el rabillo del ojo veo como Angela bota sobre la silla donde está sentada. Sé que me mira asustada.

– ¡Isabel!. – Me grita. Le sonrío desafiante mientras me siento. Sé que mi actitud puede que me traiga problemas, pero me da igual. No pienso permitir que me trate de esa forma. Veo como vuelve a sentarse y trata de relajarse respirando y expirando lentamente. Cuando consigue recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, se dirige a Ang– Bien, me ha dicho Isabel que ha descubierto lo nuestro. – Por lo visto él también va a saco y lo

escupe a bocajarro. Observo como ella se pone como un tomate, va a hablar, pero él levanta una mano impidiéndoselo. – ¿Quién más está al tanto de esto?.

– No lo sé. – Dice recuperando su tono de piel habitual. – Tan solo hay rumores. – Me mira mientras continua explicándose.

– ¿Rumores?. ¿De qué tipo?. – La pregunto yo directamente ms que preocupada. – ¡Eso no me lo habías dicho!. – La reprocho.

– Desde que volvió el señor Cullen de Nueva York, – comienza a dar su versión de los hechos, – la gente empezó a comentar. – Se queda callada un momento. – Había miradas, gestos, detalles. No era nada seguro, hasta que hoy Isabel me lo ha confirmado. – Deja escapar un profundo suspiro. – Se lo he dicho a Isabel. Se lo he prometido. – Insiste. – No voy a decirle nada a nadie.

– ¡Tienes que saber que si comentas algo de esto a alguien!. – Cierra los ojos un instante, – no tendré más remedio que, – se queda un momento en silencio mientras nos mira a una y a otra, – despediros a las dos.

Me levanto y me inclino sobre la mesa. Su rostro está a menos de dos centímetros del mío.

– No puedes amenazarnos así. – Se acerca a mi amenazante pero no me muevo ni un milímetro. Le sonrió desafiándolo una vez más.

– ¡No me provoques Isabella!. – Me susurra para después mirar por encima de mi hombro. No puedo ver a Angela, pero estoy segura de que debe de estar completamente sorprendida.

– ¡No me provoques tu a mí, Edward!. – Me aparto despacio de él y me vuelvo a sentar.

– ¡Confío en que será discreta!. – Mira fijamente a Ang, a la vez que la invita a marcharse. En cuanto capta el mensaje sale del despacho disparada. En cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse, toda la fuerza que creía que tenía dentro de mí se esfuma como el humo. Observo atentamente como se levanta, se pone la chaqueta y en dos pasos está a mi lado. – ¡Ni se te ocurra marcharte hasta que vuelva!. – Se inclina tanto sobre mí que podemos respirar el mismo aire. Siento los pelos de mi nuca erizarse.

Me da la espalda a la vez que sus manos se posan sobre mi cuello, y poco a poco comienzan a internarse bajo mi blusa. Durante el camino se suelta otro de los botones, permitiendo que se vea perfectamente mi sujetador de encaje. Desliza sus dedos por el contorno del sujetador, justo antes de apartar las copas, y tras atrapar mis pechos entre sus manos tira con fuerza de mis pezones. Siento como mi cuerpo se tensa por completo. Apoyo la cabeza contra su pecho... De pronto se aparta de mí, dejándome los pechos al aire, y sin decirme nada se aparta de mí.

Escucho la puerta al cerrarse. Me quedo quieta durante más de 10 minutos. Cuando comienzo a sentir frio me cubro rápidamente y me levanto. ¿A dónde ha ido?. ¿Y qué es eso de que no me marche hasta que no vuelva?. Doy vueltas alrededor del despacho pensando que hacer, hasta que me doy por vencida y decido continuar organizando expedientes.

.

.

.

Son casi las 7 de la tarde y no me ha llamado ni ha vuelto, así que harta de no saber nada de él, recojo mis cosas y me voy a casa. ¡Si cree que voy a estar pendiente de él lo lleva claro!. Cuando llego a casa decido darme un baño para relajarme. El día ha sido extremadamente agotador.

Tras recogerme el pelo, me sumerjo en la bañera, consiguiendo que mis músculos comiencen a destensarse. Me he traído conmigo mi iPod y los conecto a mis oídos a todo volumen. Por lo que no soy capaz de oírle entrar, hasta que siento como el agua se mueve a mí alrededor, cubriendo y mostrando mis pechos en una suave ondulación. Está completamente desnudo, observándome enfrente de mí.

– ¡No me has esperado!. – Me dice muy serio, a la vez que me quita los cascos de las orejas y deja que caigan al suelo junto al reproductor. Se ha sentado enfrente de mí. Sé que está completamente desnudo a pesar de que con la espuma

que hay en el agua no lo pueda ver. Puedo sentir perfectamente la atracción que su cuerpo ejerce sobre mí.

– ¿Cómo te atreves?. – Le increpo acercándome a él, ignorando las sensaciones que me produce mi cuerpo. Su reacción es inmediata. Aferra mi rostro entre sus manos sus labios se posan en los míos. Su lengua invade mi boca. Trato de apartarle de mí, pero poco a poco mi cuerpo cede a su ataque y se rinde ante él.

Rodeo su cuello sentándome a horcajadas sobre él, para que a su vez los suyos me rodeen con fuerza mientras continua el ataque de su boca contra la mía. Una de sus manos relaja el amarre a mi cuerpo y se acerca peligrosamente a mi monte de venus. Trato de apartarme inmediatamente. ¡Estoy con la regla y no me siento cómoda!. – ¡No!. – Le susurro intentando zafarme de él.

– ¡No vuelvas a desobedecerme! Bella. – Susurra contra mis labios, entre jadeos mientras me aprieta con más fuerza contra el con la mano que aún mantiene a mi espalda, impidiéndome que me mueva. – ¡Voy a follarte!. – Siento como sus dedos se mueven hábilmente entre los pliegues de mi sexo justo antes de invadir mi interior.

Los mueve de forma frenética, activando cada uno de los interruptores que activan mi libido, me siento completamente excitada y me olvido de todo. Me aferro a su cuerpo mientras comienzo a mover mis caderas arriba y abajo, mientras él ha

dejado su mano quieta, dejando que yo marque el ritmo. Cuando siento que estoy a punto de explotar, me aparta bruscamente de él, obligándome a sentarme donde estaba cuando ha llegado.

Le miro incrédula. Sus ojos reflejan deseo y rabia contenida. Sé que está enfadado por no haberle esperado.

– ¡Ponte de pie y date la vuelta!. – Me ordena mirando me a los ojos. Su voz es ronca a causa del deseo. – ¡Voy a follarte Bella y me importa una mierda que estés con la regla.

Se pone de pie frente a mí, que aun permanezco sentada. Tengo unas magníficas vistas de su erección. Se la agarra con sus manos y comienza a masajearse.

– ¡No me obligues a levantarte Bella!. – Me apoyo en los bordes de la bañera, y muy lentamente me pongo de pie a la vez que me giro y le doy la espalda. Me abraza por detrás, aferrando con tanta fuerza mis pechos que el dolor que me provoca me

proporciona a su vez un placer que ya he experimentado en alguna ocasión. Sus manos continúan su avance por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi monte de venus. Tira con fuerza de mi vello púbico y no puedo evitar moverme. – ¡Tienes que estar muy, muy, pero que muy quieta!. – Me susurra al oído. No puedo evitar volver a moverme cuando interna dos dedos en mi sexo para comenzar a moverse muy despacio. – No quiero llevarte a la cama, pero si te llevo te voy a atar. No quiero que lo pongas todo

perdido. – Será odioso. Me remuevo contra el tratando de apartarme pero lo único que me gano es un azote en el culo. – ¡Dime si tu no lo deseas también!. – Me susurra al oído mientras desliza la punta de su sexo a lo largo de mis nalgas. Automáticamente me inclino ligeramente facilitándole el acceso a mi sexo a la vez que abro las piernas todo lo que la bañera me permite. – ¡Lo sabía!. – Me dice orgulloso a la vez que se interna en mí de una sola estocada, mientras me abraza con uno de sus brazos evitando así que pierda el equilibrio y me caiga. – ¡Sujétate a la barra!. – Me dice refiriéndose al toallero que hay justo frente a mí. Automáticamente hago lo que me dice. – ¡Agárrate bien fuerte!. – No me da tiempo a reaccionar. Instintivamente me aferro al toallero al sentir como mis pies dejan de estar en contacto con el suelo de la bañera para estar suspendidos en el aire. Me tiene sujeta por mis caderas mientras comienza a moverme hacia el acompasándose el mismo

a sus propios movimientos. Me agarro con fuerza a la barra, concentrándome en esa importantísima tarea si no quiero ver mis dientes rotos.

– ¡Voy a caerme!. – Le grito dándome cuenta de que las fuerzas me fallan. Tengo toda la tensión de mi cuerpo acumulada en mis muñecas, mis brazos y mis hombros.

– No, – Me responde sin dejar de movernos. – ¡Puedes aguantar Bella!.

Continúa moviéndose más y más rápido. Sé que por nada del mundo permitiría que me cayese así que cierro los ojos y aferrándome con más fuerza de la que creo que tengo a la barra, disfruto de cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que consigue que me lance en caída libre. Justo al mismo tiempo que al ver que yo voy ya planeando, se lanza el también atrapándome en sus brazos para dejarme de forma segura en el suelo.

Me gira muy despacio y tras apartarme los mechones de pelo que se han soltado en el proceso de mi cara, me da un beso en la frente.

– ¡Ha sido increíble!. – Me dice.

– Si. – Lo admito riéndome compulsivamente. – Creo que voy a desobedecerte más a menudo para que vuelvan a pasar cosas como estas – No puede evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa.

– ¡Eres una descarada!. – Me da un cachete en el culo, que hace que dé un paso hacia él, teniéndome que sujetar a sus hombros para frenar el golpe. – Te voy a dejar sola para que te duches

y te vistas. Voy a pedir algo de cena. Te espero en la cocina.

Veo cómo sale de la bañera recogiendo una toalla a su paso colocándosela en la cintura para salir del baño a vestirse en mi habitación. Me siento dentro de la bañera para tratar de calmar mis nervios. Abro el grifo del agua caliente para caldear el agua, que se ha vuelto tibia, a pesar del calor que inunda mi cuerpo.

 **POV EDWARD**

No sé qué me ha enfurecido más si el saberme descubierto por una de mis empleadas o el descubrir que Bella no estaba cuando he vuelto a la oficina esta tarde.

Después de tenerlas a las dos en mi despacho y con la seguridad con la que me hablo ella no pude evitar enfurecerme. Evidentemente sé que no puedo despedir a Bella así como así. Su padre me pediría explicaciones. ¿Y qué le voy a decir?. No me siento culpable de acostarme con su hija. No entiendo el estúpido juramento que nos hizo hacer. Bueno, entiendo una parte. Sé que si le diría a Emmett que siento algo por su hija, que no es solamente sexo, que estoy dispuesto a asumir un compromiso aceptaría que estuviésemos juntos. También sé que le costaría aceptarlo, pero lo haría. Lo que ocurre es que yo no estoy dispuesto a darle a ella todo eso. Ni a ella ni a ninguna otra mujer. Aunque en realidad, sé que es lo que se merece. Ella se merece a alguien que pueda ofrecerla algo más que un par de polvos cada día. Un marido, unos hijos.

Niego con la cabeza mientras avanzo por el parking hacia el ascensor. Sonriéndome a mí mismo al ver aun el coche de Bella aparcado en su sitio. La propondré ir a cenar y después la llevare a su casa para que descanse. Sé que no he sido el mejor jefe del mundo obligándola a quedarse después de haberla visto vomitar. Se perfectamente que no se encontraba demasiado bien, aunque ella haya querido hacerme ver lo contrario. Pero en realidad me ha intrigado la conversación que han mantenido entre ella y Angela esta mañana. ¿A quién se referiría Angela?. Me digo a mi mismo que no estoy celoso, pero es inútil, se perfectamente que no es verdad.

Me ha gustado cuando se ha quedado completamente inmóvil al deslizar mis manos por su escote, cuando me he aventurado con mis manos bajo su blusa, apartando las copas del sujetador. La he sentido completamente entregada a mí. Sé que si la hubiese obligado en ese instante a desnudarse y follarla en la bañera, hubiese cedido por completo a mis deseos.

Me extraña que no haya luz en mi despacho. Abro la puerta y lo encuentro desierto. La busco en el baño, en el oro despacho, pero no está. Vuelvo al suyo y me doy cuenta que ni su bolso ni su abrigo están. ¡Se ha marchado y ha dejado el coche aparcado para despistarme!.

Salgo del despacho hecho una furia. Antes de darme cuenta estoy en su casa. Desconecto las cámaras y los mensajes para Emmett y voy directo a su cuarto. La puerta del baño esta entornada, y por el reflejo del espejo la veo en la bañera, escuchando música con los cascos. Me desnudo lo más rápido que puedo en su habitación y completamente desnudo entro en el baño y me sumerjo frente a ella. Abre los ojos y me ve. Se muestra sorprendida.

– ¡No me has esperado!. – La recrimino. Estoy reamente enfadado. La quito bruscamente los auriculares de las orejas y dejo que todo caiga al suelo. Me mira enfadada.

– ¿Cómo te atreves!. – Se atreve a decirme. Miro por encima de su hombro. El toallero. Vuelvo a mirarla. Se perfectamente lo que quiero atreverme a hacer. Y lo que pienso a hacer. Aferro su rostro entre mis manos y asalto su boca sin ningún tipo de compasión.

 **POV BELLA**

Y así y todo los días siguen pasando tan solo nos queda una semana para el día de la cena de Navidad de la empresa y lo que es peor, cada vez está más cerca la fiesta de noche vieja que sé que está organizando mi padre.

Una mañana cuando entro en el despacho de Edward, lo veo hablando por teléfono. Hago el intento de salir, parece que está discutiendo con alguien, pero me hace un gesto con la mano para que me quede y me siente a esperar a que termine. No presto atención a lo que habla, estoy concentrada en una serie de documentos que tengo que entregarle para que los firme.

– ¿Ya sabes de que va ir la fiesta que está preparando Angela?, – le pregunto cuando veo que ha colgado tras dejar el móvil sobre la mesa y le tiendo unos documentos para que los firme.

– No, es un tema tabú. – Me dice cogiendo los documentos que le entrego, mientras tras lo cual comienza a ojearlos. – Aunque creo que nos enteraremos uno de estos días. – Deja de prestar

atención a los papeles para levantar su mirada hacia mí. – ¿Me imagino que te iras a Forks?, ¿Verdad?. – Me pongo tensa pero trato de mostrar lo más indiferente posible. La empresa acostumbra a cerrar una semana entre nochebuena y noche vieja.

– Si, como siempre estaremos Charles, Emmett y yo. Aunque este año será diferente. – Le digo con algo de pena.

– ¿Por qué?. – Me dice mientras se inclina sobre la mesa para continuar revisando los documentos que le acabo de entregar.

– Porque me sentiré algo extraña sabiendo que estoy con mi padre y mi abuelo y no podré decirles que lo sé. – En realidad me da mucha tristeza no poder decírselo. – Porque no sabría cómo

explicarles como lo he descubierto. Ya sabes que Emmett no sabe que llevo trabajando contigo durante este último año, no me siento bien engañándolo. Además tu nunca me hubieses descubierto si… –

– ¡Termina con esto!. – Me interrumpe de forma brusca. Me quedo callada al instante al percatarme de su mirada fija en mí. De pronto el Edward amable y dulce ha desaparecido para dar

paso al Edward posesivo. Me tiende los papeles. – ¡Y después vuelve aquí inmediatamente!. – Afirmo con la cabeza saliendo de su despacho. Tramito la documentación lo más deprisa que puedo y regreso al despacho. Está de pie mirando por la ventana, ha extendido el futón y colocado una manta sobre él. Se ha

quitado la chaqueta y tiene las mangas de la camisa remangadas hasta el codo. – ¡Cierra la puerta con llave!. – Me ordena en un tono seco. A pesar de que ya son casi las 7 de la tarde y prácticamente no hay nadie en el edificio. Preferimos no correr el riesgo a que alguien pueda sorprendernos. – ¡Desnúdate!. – Me dice después de girarse y apoyarse en una silla situada en la cabecera de la pequeña mesa que hay a su derecha. Me saco el vestido de punto por la cabeza quedándome en ropa interior, zapatos y medias. – ¡Todo!. Medias, zapatos y ropa interior.

Me quito los zapatos y sentándome en una de las sillas enfrentadas a su escritorio que quito las medias. Me deshago de la ropa interior y me quedo quieta completamente desnuda en medio de su despacho.

0o0o0o0o0o0

– ¡Túmbate!. – Me ordena señalando el futón con la mirada. – Colócate mirando hacia la ventana.

Rodeó el futón, pasando a apenas a unos centímetros de él, momento que aprovecha para recorrer con su mirada mi cuerpo. Ya no me incomoda estar completamente desnuda ante él. Todos los días acabo medio desnuda entre sus brazos, a veces simplemente al acercarle alguna documentación alza mi falda y me acaricia bajo la ropa interior. Al pasar al lado de la mesa he podido ver unas esposas y una pala de madera acabada en un par de corazones entrelazados. Me tumbo con las piernas juntas y mis brazos pegados a mi cuerpo

Traducción:

1) "Debes recordar esto / Un beso sigue siendo un beso / Un suspiro es sólo un suspiro /

Las cosas fundamentales se aplican / Conforme pasa el tiempo

2) Él lo tenía que venir / lo tenía venir / él tenía

Solo tenía que culpar a sí mismo / Si hubieras estado allí / si hubieras oído

Han hecho lo mismo!

Bueno y ahora que ha hecho Bella para merecer este castigo?

Edward merece un escarmiento y no se preocupen porque... No se si lo va a tener... Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. Besos.

Locura realizada...

Cambio y fuera...

JaneA.C.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudicó la adaptación, si alguien quiere ser parte de mi clan secuestremos a Edward Cullen, es bienvenida a dejar un comentario.**

 **¡SORPRESA! QUIERO COMENTARIOS SI?**

 **Música: I'm Yours - Jason Mraz**

 **~¥~CAPITULO 22~¥~**

 **POV EDWARD**

No sé lo que desata más mi furia, si el hecho de que esta diablilla que tengo ante mí me ocultase su identidad, o darme cuenta de la forma en que influye en mí. Durante estos dos últimos meses he cuidado de ella, pero también sé que he sido excesivamente duro. Aunque no me arrepiento. Disfruto enormemente teniéndola a mi merced.

Cuando hace un momento la he dado la orden de que regresase rápidamente al despacho, he captado su excitación en la mirada. Esa mirada deliciosa mezcla de mujer y niña que estoy empezando a adorar. Si. Lo reconozco no lo he podido evitar, Bella despierta en mi sentimientos que creía olvidados para siempre, aunque cada vez que me doy cuenta de lo vulnerable que me vuelvo cuando estoy cerca de ella tengo que castigarla. Como ahora. Para que no vea en mí esa fragilidad que me produce su mirada, su sonrisa, esa forma traviesa de provocarme, besándome, sorprendiéndome cuando menos lo espero.

Ella no puede saber lo que siento, porque yo no estoy preparado para que lo sepa. Ni si quiera yo mismo estoy preparado para aceptarlo

Me quito los zapatos para después coger las esposas de encima de la mesa y me acerco a ella despacio. Escucho su respiración acelerada, por la incertidumbre de no saber lo que va a ocurrir.

¡Esta tan vulnerable, ahí tumbada y completamente desnuda!. Frente a mí, que aun permanezco vestido.

– ¿Confías en mí?. – La pregunto acercando mi boca a su oído a la vez que balanceo las esposas frente a sus ojos.

– Si. – Su voz tan sólo es un hilo muy fino que apenas se puede escuchar, pero yo la he oído perfectamente.

– Pues no deberías – La respondo a la vez que me aparto de ella, colocando sus manos por encima de su cabeza y situándome a horcajadas sobre ella a la altura de su pecho, pero sin apoyar mi

peso en ella. Rozo con la tela de mis pantalones sus pechos, haciendo que estos reaccionen al contacto, y en respuesta sus pezones emergen poniéndose enhiestos. Ajusto uno de los extremos de las esposas a su muñeca derecha mientras enrollo la cadena entre las lamas del futon, para atar así la izquierda. –Están forradas de forma que no te dejarán marcas – Me gusta atarla, pero no quiero que se haga daño. – Pero no tires de ellas o podrías hacerte daño. – La advierto, mientras deslizo mis

manos a lo largo de sus brazos hasta llegar a sus pechos y ahuecar mis manos en ellos. Alza sus caderas buscando mi contacto, consiguiendo que la de un azote en una de sus nalgas.

– Deja ese lindo culito tuyo bien pegado al futón – La miro reprendiéndola por su conducta y desafiándola con la mirada a que lo vuelva a hacer. Ella me regala una sonrisa aceptando el reto. – No me provoques Isabella, Sabes que tienes las de perder – Inmediatamente su sonrisa se contrae con una mezcla de temor y recelo. Retrocedo colocando una de mis rodillas entre las suyas, instándola a que abra las piernas y me siento sobre mis talones para contemplarla. Abro más sus piernas con mis manos para así con mis dedos apartar los labios de su sexo rosado en comparación a la piel blanca de sus piernas, mirando atentamente el brillo que emite su humedad.

Apenas rozo su clítoris cuando ella apoyándose con los talones en el colchón del futón alza su cadera hacia mi mano, demandando mis caricias. Veo que tiene los ojos cerrados, y se humedece los labios con su lengua. Esa lengua deliciosa que desee probar en el mismo instante en que la vi y no sabía quién era realmente.

– ¡Bella!. ¿Qué te acabo de decir?. – La pregunto con voz ronca mientras retiro mi mano y repto por ella, rozándola con mi corbata por su vientre. La escucho gemir a causa de la expectación por lo que pueda ocurrir. Al perder el contacto de mi mano, abre los ojos. – No quiero que cierres los ojos. – Asiente obediente con la cabeza. – Y vas a estar completamente inmóvil. ¿De acuerdo?. – La miro reclamando una respuesta en voz alta.

– Si. – Lo dice tan bajito que apenas la oigo.

– ¿Perdón?. ¡Más alto Bella!– subo el tono de mi voz.

– ¡Si!. – Alza la voz para que pueda escucharla perfectamente. Asiento con una sonrisa. Vuelvo de nuevo a mi posición, sobre mis talones y comienzo a quitarme la corbata para dejarla

caer hasta la mesa y vuelvo con ella con la pala en la mano. Me mira asustada. Cuando comienzo a deslizar la pala por su pecho, su vientre, apartando la corbata a un lado y dejando de lado su monte de venus. Acabando por darla un suave golpe en la cara interna de uno de sus muslos. Veo que sus ojos comienzan a poner se vidriosos. Desconoce el motivo del castigo pero yo no

puedo decírselo. Sé que está preguntándoselo. Suelto la pala sobre el futón y con mis manos la doy la vuelta de forma que su culo queda completamente en pompa y expuesto para mí, a la vez que la obligo a abrir las piernas.

– ¡Voy a darte cinco azotes, dos en cada nalga y el quinto será en un lugar sorpresa!. – La digo– ¿Preparada?

– ¿Por qué?. – Lo dice junto a un sollozo

– ¡Respuesta incorrecta!. – La digo a la vez que la doy una palmada en el muslo con la mano abierta.

– ¿Preparada?. – Insisto.

– Edward. – Me suplica

– ¿Tan difícil es?. – Le doy otra palmada pero esta vez en su sexo, lo que la produce un respigo.

– ¡Si!. – Dice al fin.

– ¿Si qué?. – La insisto a que me responda.

– ¡Estoy preparada!. – Me grita. Cediéndome por completo en control.

Acepta los golpes con la pala de forma estoica. No la escucho llorar ni sollozar. Tras darla el cuarto. Vuelvo a girarla sorprendiéndola y le doy el quinto en su monte de venus, dejándola una pequeña rojez con la forma de los dos corazones encima de su vello. Estoy completamente excitado al igual que ella, lo compruebo con mis dedos e inmediatamente me

sumerjo en ella. Se arquea debajo de mí a la vez que emite un grito de placer contra mi oído, y comienza a alzar sus caderas a mi encuentro de forma frenética.

– ¡Estoy creando un monstruo!. – La digo mientras atrapo uno de sus pezones con mis dedos y desciendo al encuentro de su boca. Siento como absorbo sus sacudidas cuando llega al climax por lo que la sujeto firmemente por las caderas para aprovechar sus movimientos y terminar vaciándome por completo en ella.

Cuando recuperamos el resuello, le quito las esposas. Y tras rodar con ella la coloco sobre mí y la envuelvo con mis brazos acariciando su larga melena rubia. Recorro con mis manos su espalda hasta atrapar sus nalgas con mis manos. Nos miramos en silencio diciéndonos tantas cosas sin hablar. Parece que va a abrir la boca para decirme algo pero lo impido hablando yo por ella.

– ¡Ve a lavarte!. – La digo mostrándome indiferente y rompiendo la magia. – Continuaremos en tu casa.

...

Cuando sale del baño no me dirige la palabra. Se pone su abrigo tras vestirse y abrazada a si misma me sigue hasta mi coche. No discute por el hecho de que vayamos en el mío y dejemos el suyo

abandonado en el parking de la oficina. Sé que la he utilizado de una forma vil, me he aprovechado de su confianza en mí, pero no puedo arrepentirme por nada. Todos los días me convenzo a mí mismo que esto no es más que sexo. Yo no busco una relación formal con ella. No puedo evitar pensar las formas en las que me voy a colar en su cuarto en casa de su abuelo. Ese castillo es tan inmensamente grande que nadie se enterara.

 **POV BELLA**

Me he sentido extraña. Desde que estuvimos en Toledo no me había tratado así, no tengo claro que es lo que he podido hacer. Por más que lo pienso y lo analizo, llego a la conclusión de que no he hecho nada para provocarlo. Lo único que tengo claro es que tengo un lio tremendo en la cabeza. ¡He estado a punto de decirle que lo quiero!. Y lo que me parece increíble creo que se ha dado cuenta, y me lo ha impedido. También he tenido la sensación de que a él le ha pasado exactamente lo mismo.

Aunque rápidamente me quito esa idea de la cabeza. Sé que no puede quererme. Si me quisiera no me castigaría de esa forma, y menos sin motivo aparente. ¡O quizás lo haga para evitar que yo pueda enamorarme de él!. ¡Que iluso!. No puede ni imaginarse que es demasiado tarde para eso. Permanecemos en su coche en silencio, mientras estamos atrapados en un atasco de camino a mi casa.

– Bella –Llama mi atención. Giro la cabeza para mirarle, no lo había hecho desde que salimos de la oficina y nos montamos en su coche. – Sé que lo que te he hecho te ha excitado. Yo soy así.

Me gusta excitar a las mujeres de esa manera. No es mi intención hacerte daño. – Creo que se ha dado cuenta de lo contrariada que estoy.

– ¡Pero lo has hecho!. – Le recrimino. – Estás conmigo todo el tiempo, controlas cada uno de mis movimientos. Te cuelas en mi casa casi todas las noches despertándome en tus brazos. – Le hago la pregunta que me estoy haciendo desde que salimos de la oficina– ¿Aun estas enfadado conmigo por haberte ocultado quién era?. – Le grito.

– ¡No estoy enfadado!. – Me dice con suavidad, mientras aprovecha un semáforo para acariciarme la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. – Me gustas, me gustas demasiado y deseo marcarte como mía. ¡Solo es eso!.

No le respondo porque soy incapaz de comprender sus palabras. Aun no sé porque le permito que venga a mi casa. Bueno, en realidad sí que lo sé. Estoy locamente enamorada de él, y no soy capaz de negarle nada de lo que me pida. Con solo una sonrisa suya, ya soy feliz.

Aparca en mi plaza de garaje. He dejado el mío en el parking de la oficina. Ni si quiera he puesto objeción a ello. Se perfectamente que tendría las de perder. Subimos en silencio en el ascensor, cada uno apoyado en una esquina, pero antes de llegar a mi piso, él ya me tiene entre sus brazos devorándome y buscando la apertura de mi sexo con sus dedos. El hecho de que cuando al vestirme me diese cuenta que, súbitamente habían desaparecido mis bragas, le facilita la tarea. Porque evidentemente no las traigo puestas. Me sonríe adivinando mis

pensamientos y mis propios deseos.

– ¡Te pienso follar en la cocina!. – Me dice cuando al fin el ascensor se detiene. Me he olvidado completamente de todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros. De que se supone que estoy furiosa con él. Que estoy intentando entenderle. Solo con mirarme mi livido se enciende y todos mis buenos propósitos se esfuman como el humo. Tras localizar mis llaves abro la puerta de mi casa, accediendo directamente a la cocina. Nos sorprendemos al percatarnos de que las luces están encendidas.

– ¡Bells!, ¡ya era hora!. – Es la voz de Emmett aproximándose desde el salón, hablando.

– ¡Voy a tener que hablar con Edward! Creo que te hace trabajar demasiado. – Esto último lo dice cuando ya se ha encontrado con nosotros en la cocina.

Él se esconde ligeramente detrás de mí, tratando de ocultar la erección que presupongo debe de ser completamente apreciable bajo sus pantalones.

– ¡Hola Emmett!. – Le saluda Edward saliendo de detrás de mí. Intuyo que tras recuperarse. – ¡He traído a Bella a casa!. He subido porque tan solo quería asegurarme de que la dejaba sana y salva. – Le explica su presencia en mi casa, tras estrecharle la mano. La misma que hace un momento ha estado hurgando entre mis piernas. Ahogo un suspiro, rogando que mi padre no

capte nada extraño.

– Hola Edward. – Le responde al saludo . – ¡Gracias por traerla!. ¿No has vuelto con tu coche? .– Me pregunta dirigiéndose a mi.

– No. – Se anticipa Edward inventando una exclusa creíble por mí. – Hemos tenido una reunión fuera de la oficina y la he traído directamente. – Le miente descaradamente. Ni si quiera me ha dado opción a que viniese en mi propio coche. Últimamente se está convirtiendo en una costumbre.

– Bueno, os dejo solos. – Se despide Edward girándose para marcharse. – Te veo mañana Bella. – Me sonríe, dando la espalda a mi padre para que no pueda verle, con una nota de decepción en la mirada. Emmett le acaba de chafar la noche de sexo que se precedía podía ser antológica. Por una parte me siento frustrada. Pero por otra, pienso que le está bien empleado.

– ¡Espera Edward!. – Le interrumpe en su huida. – He venido porque quería mañana ir a la oficina para hablar contigo, pero ya que estas aquí y aprovechando que también esta Bells. – Me

mira sonriéndome. – Podríamos hablar ahora. Quédate a cenar.

La invitación de Emmett me deja descolocada. Me entra el pánico, y si ha descubierto algo. Y si Ang o alguien de la oficina le han ido con el rumor. Por otra parte, ¿Qué es lo que pretende que cenemos?. Si lo único que debe de haber en la nevera

debe de ser algún yogurt caducado.

– ¡Por cierto Bells!. – Me mira a mí, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Giro la cabeza hacia el para dedicarle toda mi atención. – Me he tomado la libertad de llamar y encargarle a Antonia que te hiciese la compra. ¿De qué vives, del aire?. ¿No habíamos quedado en que comerías como es debido?. – Me mira enfurruñado. Es verdad, les había prometido a Walter y a él que comería mejor.

Pero con el ritmo de trabajo que llevo, nunca tengo el tiempo suficiente de detenerme el tiempo necesario para comer como es debido. Y mucho menos tengo tiempo de hacer la compra. ¡Si supiese el resto!. Me llevaría de vuelta a casa tirando de mis orejas.

Me acerco a la nevera y la abro. Descubro un supermercado entero dentro. Ademas en unas bandejas hay un completo surtido de sashimi y sushi con su salsa de soja incluida. Se me hace la boca agua solo con verlo. No me había dado cuenta de que tuviese tanta hambre.

– ¿Os importa si me doy una ducha antes de cenar?. – Les pregunto tras cerrar la nevera. Miro a uno y a otro. Me siento incomoda estando sin las bragas puestas delante de mi padre.

– ¿No me vas a dar un abrazo antes?. – Me demanda él, acercándose a mí. Me rodea con sus brazos antes de que le diga nada – ¿Te encuentras bien?.– Me pregunta bajito en mi oído.

Siempre le he contado todo lo que me pasaba y el no poder hacerlo ahora me rompe por dentro. Sé que capta que

algo me preocupa. Miro a Edward por encima del hombro de Emmett. Está advirtiéndome que nuestro secreto debe seguir siéndolo. ¿Qué es lo que pensaba?, ¿que se lo pensaba contar aquí y ahora?. ¡Así, a bocajarro y sin anestesia!.

– ¡Sí!. – Le respondo retirando la mirada de la de el susodicho. – Solo estoy algo cansada. – No parece muy convencido de mi respuesta, aunque lo deja pasar. Sé que solo es por ahora. En cuanto tenga la ocasión, sé que me hará un interrogatorio.

– Ve a ducharte si quieres – Me da un azote en el culo, empujándome hacia la puerta, como cuando era pequeña, lo que hace que recuerde la pala de madera sobre mis nalgas. Disimulo el gesto, pero siempre ha sido muy receptivo. Si ha captado algo, lo disimula demasiado bien. – ¡Ya nos encargamos de montar la mesa y organizar la cena Edward y yo!. – Por suerte el tejido de punto del vestido, es lo suficientemente grueso para que advierta la falta de ropa interior bajo el.

– ¿Te apetece una cerveza Ed?. – Escucho como le pregunta desde el pasillo, mientras avanzo hacia mi dormitorio.

Cuando me desnudo frente al espejo, veo la marca que me ha dejado con la pala por encima de mi monte de venus. Es la cima de dos corazones entrelazado. Debo estar bastante mal de la cabeza puesto que me sonrío a mí misma como una completa idiota. Además, tengo las nalgas como un tomate maduro y mi sexo no podría estar más hinchado y excitado de lo que está. Parezco una gata en celo.

Dejo que el agua templada caiga por mi cuerpo ayudándome a relajar mis músculos. Sin poder evitarlo dejo que la excitación que fluye por mis venas, emerja a la superficie, bajo el agua.

Aprisiono mis pechos con mis manos, y pellizcándome los pezones. Me sirvo de la esponja para acariciar mi cuerpo y tras dejarla caer al suelo de la ducha tanteo con mi dedo índice mi clítoris para después insertarle dentro de mí. Me imagino que es Edward quien bombea dentro de mí con sus dedos, en lugar de ser los míos lo que me proporcionan placer. Me olvido por un momento de que no estoy sola en casa, que estarán los dos en el despacho hablando, o poniendo la mesa, mientras se toman una

cerveza, e ignoran lo que estoy haciendo a solas en mi cuarto de baño. Me muerdo los labios cuando estoy a punto de correrme, no quiero que me oigan.

Termino de lavarme rápidamente y me envuelvo en una toalla para salir a mi habitación con la intención de ponerme algo cómodo y salir al salón. Las luces encendidas de mi cuarto, me descubren a Emmett en la Chaiselongue donde hace apenas

dos meses estaba Edward esperándome e hicimos tantas cosas lujuriosas. Vuelvo a excitarme al recordarlo. Bajo la mirada. No quiero que se dé cuenta. Me da vergüenza solo de pensarlo.

-He venido a buscarte, – se interrumpe un segundo, dándole emoción a lo que vaya a decirme. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevara esperándome?. ¿Me habrá oído?. – ¡Por si te habías ahogado!. – Me aclara mientras se levanta y camina hacia mí. – Si me ha oído o no, no me da muestras de ello.

– Ahora me visto. Ve con Edward si quieres. – Le digo cruzando la habitación descalza en dirección al vestidor.

– ¡Espera!. – Me sujeta del brazo, mientras alza mi barbilla para que lo mire. – Sé qué te pasa algo – Su tono de voz es suave. Tranquilizador. Me habla como lo hacía cuando era pequeña y tenía una de esas pesadillas. ¡Me conoce tan bien!

– ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?. – Me pregunta directamente. Su mirada me pide, me ruega que no le mienta.

– Si – Le respondo casi ahogándome en mi respuesta reprimiendo un sollozo. Me conoce tan bien que es imposible que le mienta. Me guía a los pies de mi cama, instándome a que me siente a su lado.

– ¿Con Black?. – Me pregunta esperanzado. Sé que a él le cae bien. ¡Si supiese!. Le rompería un par de dientes seguros, si no lo capa antes.

– No. – Niego a la vez con la cabeza. Con cuidado me siento sobre una de mis piernas girándome hacia él. – Jake y yo solo podemos ser amigos. – Le digo viendo imposible explicarle porque la razón de porque ya podremos ser eso.

– ¿Entonces?. – Abre mucho los ojos, con curiosidad– ¿Es alguien que has conocido en la oficina? ¿Es de aquí?. ¿Alguien de tu edad?

– ¡No a las tres preguntas!. – Le digo con total sinceridad, y una voz cargada completamente de ansiedad, por lo que le voy a confesar a continuación. – Tiene tu edad más o menos.

– ¡Que!. – Se levanta de un salto, dejándome sola a los pies de la cama.

– ¡Sé que es una locura!. – Le digo mientras me giro, sentándome con las piernas juntas frente a él. Escondo la cara entre mis manos, agachando la cabeza. No me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos. Se arrodilla frente a mí, apartándome las manos de mi cara.

– ¿Es el mismo que te regalo el colgante de la media luna?. – Asiento con la cabeza– ¿Te has …?. – Parece que le cuesta terminar la pregunta.

– Si, – le ayudo respondiendo directamente y asintiendo nuevamente con la cabeza. – Me he acostado con él – Siempre le he contado todo. No me es posible darle medias verdades. No se lo merece.

– Intente alejarme de el de una manera o de otra, pero era imposible, por una parte el me lo impedía y por otra yo regresaba a su lado una y otra vez. – Expresó un pensamiento en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

– ¿Te ha azotado, verdad?. – Me pregunta, haciendo referencia al momento que al darme el azote en el culo he torcido el gesto. Asiento con la cabeza.

– ¿No te sorprende que me deje azotar por el?. – A lo cual me niega con la cabeza. – Es extraño, – continuo explicándome mientras sigue arrodillado frente a mí, – pero me gusta que lo haga. – Cuando me doy cuenta que he expresado mis pensamientos en voz alta soy consciente que es demasiado tarde. Le miro a los ojos. Se lo que me va a preguntar a continuación.

– ¡Dime quien es!. – Ignora el comentario que acabo de hacer, mientras se peina el pelo con los dedos y se levanta.

– No, – me levanto yo también.

– ¿Estáis bien?. – Oímos a Edward por el pasillo.

– No le cuentes nada de lo que te he dicho, por favor. – Me abrazo a él esperando que me guarde el secreto. Me devuelve el abrazo, a la vez que me besa en la frente.

– ¡Por supuesto peque!.– Me mira a los ojos mientras me lo dice, apartándose ligeramente de mí, pero sin deshacer el abrazo del todo. – ¡Nunca compartiría tus intimidades con nadie, – me susurra, – solo quiero que acudas a mi pase lo que pase, ¿De acuerdo?, – asiento con la cabeza calmando mis sollozos.

– ¿Estas enamorada?. – Me pregunta, apartándose de mí. Rompiendo el abrazo a la vez que se aferra a mis rostro con sus manos.

– Si, – digo escuetamente, lo que me produce un alivio al poder decirlo en voz alta.

– ¿Y el de ti?. – Me pregunta con el alma en vilo, mientras mantiene mi rostro entre sus manos.

– ¡No lo sé!. No le he confesado lo que siento. Creo que él solo me ve como… – No puedo seguir hablando por que no puedo evitarlo y rompo a llorar. Me envuelve de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Oímos a Edward golpear mi puerta. Aprovecho el momento para colarme en mi vestidor para vestirme, evitando así continuar la conversación con mi padre.

 **POV EDWARD**

– ¿Entonces te quedas a cenar?. – Me pregunta Emmett mientras me tiende una cerveza helada, tras abrirla.

– ¡Por supuesto!. – Alzo la cerveza hacia el a modo de brindis, el hace lo mismo y damos cuenta de un buen trago.

Tal y como la ha prometido a Bella ponemos la mesa en el salón principal, mientras mi preciosa Bella se da una ducha. Se perfectamente como estaba cuando hemos entrado. A punto de caramelo para mí. Y aquí estoy yo, colocando copas y platos para cenar con ella y su padre. Disimulando que hace apenas una hora estaba jadeando debajo de mí.

– He estado pensando sobre Segurity ahora que Bella trabaja allí contigo. – Me dice de pronto tras terminar de colocar los palillos para el sushi. – Sabes que me metí en ese negocio con la

intención de que en un futuro Bella se ocupase de él contigo.

– ¿No estarás pensando…?. – Me detengo un momento a pensar en lo que realmente creo que me está queriendo decir.

– Si. – Me confirma. – Quiero traspasar la mitad de mis acciones a Bella. Yo no estoy nunca allí y con las clínicas tengo más que suficiente. Quiero decir públicamente en la cena de Navidad que

ella es mi hija y que también es tu socia.

– ¿No estarás hablando en serio?. – Le pregunto mirándole a los ojos.

– ¡Si!. – Ladea la cabeza mientras me sonríe colocando sus brazos en jarras– Completamente en serio. Esta misma noche le diré que soy su padre. Ya es hora que lo sepa, y también la contare que voy a cederla la mitad de mis acciones. La cederé un poder para que pueda ejecutar libremente junto a ti. En igualdad de condiciones.

– ¡No!. – Niego con la cabeza. – ¡No me puedes hacer esto!. ¡Tú eres mi socio!. ¡No ella!. – Subo el tono de mi voz sin darme cuenta.

– Estas equivocado Edward. – Me contesta muy relajado. – Los dos somos tus socios. Es mi hija. Todo lo que tengo es suyo. ¡Daria mi vida por ella!. ¿No lo entiendes?.– me pregunta.– No, claro que no lo entiendes. – Me dice enfadado, contestando por mí. – ¡Voy a ver por qué tarda tanto!.

Me deja solo en el salón después de soltarme la bomba. ¿Sospechara algo?. No lo creo. Si fuese así, estaría en el suelo con la nariz rota como mínimo. Me siento en el sofá y empiezo a hacer zapping con el mando, tras pasar casi 10 minutos y ver que no regresan ninguno de los dos me acerco por el

pasillo.

Les llamo pero no obtengo respuesta. Me acerco al cuarto de Bella y llamo a la puerta. La abro sin esperar a que me inviten a entrar. Solo llego a ver la figura de ella, colándose rápidamente en el vestidor envuelta en una toalla y a Emmett sentado a los pies de la cama. Me acerco despacio a él. No se ha percatado de mi presencia.

– ¿Ocurre algo?. – Le pregunto al ver su rostro desencajado. Me mira sorprendido, por el hecho de haber entrado de esta manera en la habitación de su hija. – ¿Se lo has contado?

– No. – Se levanta de un salto y me pide que abandone la habitación.

Cuando llegamos al salón va directo a la vinoteca situada detrás de la barra. Tras abrirla, tengo la sensación de que no encuentra lo que busca por lo que vuelve a cerrarla.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?. – Me mira durante un segundo, de pie detrás de la barra. Asiento con la cabeza, indicándole que continúe. – ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre que alguien le había regalado a Bells aquel colgante de la media luna?.

– Si, – le respondo escuetamente, esperando a ver por dónde quiere tirar.

– Me preguntaba, – se queda callado, pensando lo que me va a preguntar. – ¿Si sigue con él o no?.– Y ahora a que viene todo esto, me pregunto a mí mismo en silencio, pero le dejo que siga

explicándome sin interrumpirle. – Como últimamente esta tanto tiempo contigo ¿La ha llamado alguien, has escuchado que haya quedado con alguien?.

– Mira. – Le digo acercándome a él, sentándome en uno de los taburetes al otro lado de la barra. – Durante todo este tiempo te puedo asegurar que no ha tenido tiempo de salir con nadie. ¡Por lo menos durante el día!. – Trato de quitar hierro al asunto. Asiente con la cabeza pero no dice nada. En ese instante aparece Bella por la puerta. Se ha quitado las lentillas sustituyéndolas por unas gafas de montura de alambre. ¡Está realmente guapísima!.

Lleva unos pantalones de pijama de corte bajo a la cadera, estampados con margaritas y atados con una cinta de raso rosa palo, no puedo evitar fijarme lo fácil que sería tirar de uno de los cabos para dejar caer el pantalón. La combina con una sudadera con cremallera subida hasta la altura de sus pechos. Descubro al instante que no lleva sujetador debajo aunque el grueso del jersey oculta parcialmente ese hecho.

– Bella, – la mira un instante torciendo el gesto al darse cuenta de lo mismo que yo. – ¿Tienes las llaves de la otra vinoteca?.

– Si. – Le dice mientras se dirige a su despacho y tras sentarse en su sillón, abre un cajón de su escritorio y le tiende un juego de llaves.

– ¡Gracias peque!. – La sonríe y la guiña un ojo. Inmediatamente abre otra vinoteca, camuflada entre la librería y saca un _"Chateau dYquem"_ , de 2006, el cual sé que está considerado como la quinta esencia de los Sauternes.

– ¿Vas a abrirlo?.– Le pregunta Claire.

– ¡Claro que si peque!. – Le dice sonriéndola. Sé que hay algo más que no me esta contado.

– ¡Sabes que este es uno de los vinos favoritos de Bells– Los miro sorprendido. No, no lo sabía.

– No seas pesado Emmett. – Le recrimina ella. – Creo que ya te dije que los Sauternes me vuelven loca – Me mira a mi mientras dice eso último. – Así que Emmett me compra todas las botellas de Sauternes que puede y las va dejando por ahí. – Veo como le mira y le saca la lengua como una niña pequeña, tras lo cual él hace lo mismo. – ¡Todas las botellas posibles de todas las bodegas y añadas!. – se acerca a el mientras esta atareado abriendo la botella.

Escucho perfectamente como le dice "te quiero" en un susurro" en ingles. Inmediatamente me viene a la cabeza el recuerdo de aquella ocasión con James, mi amigo de Nueva York. Es evidente

que con quien hablaba en aquella ocasión era con Emmett. Y era a este a quien le decía aquellas cariñosas palabras.

– ¡Mi chica preferida se merece lo mejor!. – La da un sonoro beso en la mejilla, tras lo cual le susurra las mismas palabras que ella le acaba de susurrar. Por un instante me digo a mi mismo lo sencillo que sería si hablase con su padre. Explicarle lo

que estoy sintiendo por su hija. Sé que terminaría entendiéndome. Incluso que en el fondo, me vería como el marido ideal para ella. Pero también sé que no puedo hacerla eso. La estaría negando la

posibilidad de ser madre. Cenamos tranquilamente degustando uno de los vinos preferidos de Bella. ¡Hay tantas cosas que

aún no se de ella!. ¿Cuál es su color favorito?. ¿Su comida favorita?. ¡Ni siquiera sé qué tipo de música escucha!. En cierta manera tengo celos de la relación tan cariñosa que mantienen. Su afinidad nata.

Decido quitarme ideas idiotas de la cabeza. Yo no puedo darle nada de lo que ella se merece. Cuando terminamos de cenar, Emmett le explica su intención de traspasarla la mitad de sus

acciones. Me mira a mi sorprendida.

– ¡No es necesario que hagas algo así!. – Le dice girándose hacia el.

– No quiero que seas simplemente una mera empleada en una de mis empresas. – La explica. – Quiero que todo el mundo sepa quién eres tú allí. ¿Lo entiendes?. – Apoya su mano sobre la suya

esperando su respuesta.

– Si, pero no me parece justo. – Me mira un momento. – Acabo de llegar y..

– ¡No!, ¿sé que llevas trabajando con Edward desde hace casi un año!. – Me fulmina con la mirada. Bella aparta su mano de golpe dejándola sobre su regazo. – ¿No tengo ni idea de porque no me

habías dicho nada?. – Esto último me lo dice directamente a mí.

Se levanta para coger tres copas y regresar con una botella de _"The Macallan ruby"_ , dejándolo todo sobre la mesa.

– ¡Yo no bebo!. – Dice ella, tras lo que la mira sonriendo, e ignorando el comentario sirve las tres copas.

– ¡Se perfectamente que cuando sales por ahí con Victoria sí que lo haces!. – Le mira sorprendida. Pillada en falta. – ¡Digamos que alguna vez que otra os he escuchado cuando habéis vuelto de fiesta!.– Se queda callado. Sé que vuelve de lleno con lo que estaba hablando.– ¿Quiero que me digas en que estabas pensando cuando empezaste a trabajar para él y no me

dijiste nada?.– Le dice a Bella tendiéndole su copa, se gira hacia mí para tenderme la mía y exclama exasperado. – ¡Pero que tu no me dijeses nada tampoco!. ¿Qué pretendías?. – Me analiza con la mirada.

– Yo no la reconocí cuando vino a la entrevista el enero pasado, y ella no me dijo nada al reconocerme. – La miro a ella reprochándola aquel hecho, aunque tratando por otro lado de contener la furia que creo ver en mi amigo. Baja la mirada avergonzada por la situación, mientras doy un trago de mi copa.

– ¡La he preguntado a ella!. – Veo como ella agarra la copa y bebe la mitad de su contenido de un tirón, tras lo cual hace un gesto de repulsión, como si no le hubiese gustado el liquido que ha bajado por su garganta.

– ¡Él no me reconoció!. – Comienza a explicarse, alzando la mirada hacia su padre. – Por lo que decidí ocultarle quien era para que no influenciase en su decisión sobre contratarme o no. – Se queda pensativa mientras le observa, intentando parecer tranquila, aunque sé que no lo está. – ¿Cómo has sabido que llevo todo este tiempo trabajando con él?. – Le pregunta. Sé que está asustada por lo que pueda saber o no Emmett

.

– ¡No ha sido difícil!. He visto los ingresos de las nóminas en tu cuenta. ¿No recuerdas que soy tu _"persona autorizada"_ en el banco?. – Veo como gira la copa por su base, antes de beber. – Sabes que nunca vigilo en que gastas o no el dinero. – Continúa explicándose. – Cuando empezaste a trabajar y no quisiste decirme exactamente donde, decidí respetar tu decisión. Pude

haberlo averiguado, pero no lo hice porque confiaba en tu propio juicio. ¡Pero no decirme!. – Se queda callado un momento. – ¡No decirme que habías hecho una entrevista en una empresa mía!. No darte a conocer frente a Edward. Porque puede que el no te reconociese pero tu sí que lo reconociste a él.

– Lo siento. – Le dice interrumpiendo sus palabras a la vez que evita su mirada.

– Cuando he ido esta mañana a pedir unos documentos para poder hacer el traspaso de las acciones lo he descubierto. – Nos explica Emmett deslizando su mirada de uno a otro. Nos quedamos callados. En realidad no se muy bien que decir.– Ella era la famosa secretaria que consiguió convencer a Torres, ¿no?. – Me mira tratando de averiguar qué fue lo que exactamente hizo Claire para conseguir ese contrato. No recuerdo habérselo

contado todo. – ¡Dime como convenciste a ese hijo de su madre!. – La dice elevando el tono de su voz a la vez que da un golpe sobre la mesa, haciendo que ella ahogue un grito, alzando su mirada hacia él. Hace el intento de levantarse de la mesa pero él se lo impide. – ¡Siéntete!, ¡Aún no he acabado!. – La grita.

– Entonces él aun no sabía aún quien era yo. – Trata de explicarle. Sé que está tratando de desviar el tema de conversación. Sé que no sabe cómo explicarle como logro aquella compra. – Después de aquello intente decirle la verdad pero tenía miedo de que se enfadase, – en realidad le está contando la verdad – Le presenté mi renuncia pero no la acepto así que...

– Así qué antes de irnos a Nueva York tú y yo la pedí que se quedase y acabó confesándome la verdad. – Termino diciendo tratando de ayudarla. Parece que se conforma con la explicación que le está ofreciendo su hija, aunque cambia el tono

de su mirada y se gira hacia mí.

– Torres no la obligaría a...– Vuelve al tema de la compra del terreno con Torres. En su tono de voz hay temor.

– ¿Que? – Le pregunto sorprendido.

– Los dos sabemos perfectamente que le gustan las jovencitas como ella. – Me dice.

– No, claro que no. Ni siquiera la toco. – Le digo. – Estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, salvó cuando estuvo en la piscina, pero entonces fue a Torres a quién no le quite el ojo.

– Un momento. – Mira a Bella con detenimiento. – Fue entonces cuando volviste a casa unos días antes de lo previsto, con aquellas quemaduras... – Se queda pensativo.

– La mande a casa al ver como tenía la espalda. Hice lo que hubiese hecho con cualquiera de nuestras empleadas. – Me mira con afecto, pero rápidamente desvía sus ojos a otro punto para evitar ser pillada en fraganti. – La recomendé una crema con cortisona y la mande a su casa.

– ¡Eras tú el que la explotaba de esa forma!. – Dice riéndose entre dientes.

– ¡No la explotaba!. Es ella la que tiene un espíritu de superación tremendo. Disfruta trabajando. – Le digo con total y admiración hacia ella. – ¿Sabes que llevo durante los meses que estuve en Nueva York ella solita la empresa además de dirigir la _Masion_ que tengo en la sierra con tremenda eficacia?. – Quiero que sepa que esto siendo completamente sincero. – ¡Y aún sigue haciéndolo!.

Cuando los dos la miramos, nos damos cuenta que mientras discutíamos ha rellenado su copa. La termina de un trago al verse sorprendida.

– ¿Os importa sí veo un rato la tele mientras seguís discutiendo?. – Se levanta apoyándose en la silla situada a su derecha.

EMmett está sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, frente al sofá, mientras ella y yo estamos uno frente al otro.

Camina despacio intentando mantener el equilibrio hasta llegar al sofá, la seguimos los dos con la mirada. Después de localizar el mando, se tumba y enciende la tele que yo había apagado justo antes de ir a buscar a Emmett a la habitación de ella.

– Ella no quería que supieras que trabajaba para mí. Creía que te enfadarías si te lo contaba. – Le digo bajito para que ella no me oiga, mientras no puedo evitar mirarla de reojo. ¡Esta preciosa con su pelo suelto cayéndole libre por su espalda!.

– Cuando te contó quien era fue al mismo tiempo en que comenzó a salir con alguien. – Me saca de mis pensamientos. – ¡Tú no estabas aquí para seguir sus pasos!. – Dice él volviendo al tema que sacó antes de cenar.

– No te agobies con eso. Estoy seguro de que no está saliendo con nadie. – Salvo conmigo. Aunque eso no se lo cuento.

Me hace un gesto para que vayamos con ella. Aunque no parece demasiado convencido. Está viendo un capítulo repetido por tercera o quinta vez de CSI Nueva York.

Emmett se acerca a ella y tras dejar la copa sobre la mesita de café recoge con extremada delicadeza su cabeza, apoyándola sobre un cojín, tras colocar este sobre sus muslos para que este

cómoda. Le quita las gafas, dejándolas a un lado en la mesita de café. Ella se remueve un momento acomodándose sobré las piernas de su padre, mientras la acaricia con una enorme ternura el pelo.

– ¿Se ha quedado dormida?. – Le pregunto a Emmett, tras lo cual el asiente con la cabeza.

– No me extraña, tras el vino y las dos copas de whiskey. – Sonríe mientras inclina la cabeza para verla dormir. Me siento frente a él en la mesita de café. Al mirarla, me doy cuenta que una de las solapas de la chaqueta que lleva se le ha deslizado hacia abajo, mostrando ligeramente el pezón del pecho sobre el que esta recostada. Tengo la reacción evidente que me produce esa visión. Estoy a punto de alargar la mano para cubrirla, pero en el último momento me contengo.

– ¡Tápala por favor!. – Exclamo mirándole primero a él, para después señalarle con mis ojos hacia la sonrosada piel que me está mostrando. – ¡Será tu hija pero no soy de piedra!. – Retiro la

mirada y me bebo lo que resta de mi copa de un trago.

Mientras Emmett se ocupa de cubrir a su hija, me levanto para recuperar la botella que hemos dejado olvidada sobre la mesa.

– Cuéntame cómo consiguió Bella ese descuento. – Me mira pidiéndome que le rellene la copa. Lo hago para después pasársela.

– ¿Estás seguro?. – Le pregunto, mientras vuelvo a sentarme en la mesita de café.

– ¡Me estas asustando!. – Me dice. – Se perfectamente que ella es impulsiva y obstinada. Cuando quiere algo no para hasta conseguirlo, aunque para ello se arriesgue, tropiece una y otra vez en el mismo sitio. – Continúa acariciándole la cabeza con una inmensa ternura. – Sé qué por ocultarla la verdad se ha obsesionado en demostrarme que no es la hermana que se aprovecha de su hermanito rico, para que la compre cosas. Podría vivir perfectamente sin trabajar. Siempre ha sido solitaria. – Continúa hablándome de ella. – No le he conocido ni un solo novio. – Sonríe de forma forzada. - Saber que con 23 años aún era virgen me sorprendió en su momento.

– ¡De pequeña era obediente!. Tenía buenas notas y su conducta en el colegio era magnifica. Pero de pronto, cuando cumplió los 16 me pidió por activa y por pasiva que no quería estar interna. ¡Que quería vivir conmigo!. – Me cuenta, aunque yo ya lo sabía. Ella misma me lo conto. También sospecho que yo fui el culpable de ese comportamiento. Se que lo que paso entre nosotros, fue el

detonante. – Sabes que aunque tiene una buena relación con mi padre, a mí no me gusta mucho que este cerca de ella. – Eso es algo que también sabia.

– ¿No le vas a perdonar nunca?, – le pregunto, – ¿verdad?.

– No puedo Edward. – Me mira fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada me produce escalofríos. Es idéntica a la de Bella. Tomo otro trago de Whisky para aplacar mis nervios. – ¡Todo hubiese sido muy diferente si él hubiese aceptado a Bella desde el principio!.

¿Sabes que aquel año la echaron del colegio?. – Termina su copa y alarga la mano para pedirme más. Me doy cuenta que la botella se ha terminado. Me indica con su mano donde puedo encontrar otra. Me levanto y voy por ella. Sé que la vamos a necesitar. Cuando vuelvo a sentarme y tras rellenarle su copa, hago lo mismo con la mía.

– Si. – Le confieso. No tengo por qué ocultar que lo sé. Me mira sorprendido. – ¡Ella misma me lo conto!. La verdad es que tu hija es fantástica.

– ¿Te conto lo que hizo para que la echaran?. – Me sonríe mientras me lo pregunta, a lo que asiento con la cabeza.

– Si, – le confirmo sonriéndole, – y que estuviste sin hablarla dos meses. ¡Creo que fuiste un poco exagerado!.

– ¿Exagerado?. – Me responde con una pregunta. – Tenías que haberme visto la cara cuando Walter me pidió que comprobase por mí mismo porque era imposible que estuviese embarazada.

¡Evidentemente porque era virgen!. Aunque todo aquello la hizo cambiar. Se volvió más responsable. Y consentí que compartiese piso con su amiga Victoria en la universidad.

– ¿La novia de James?. – Le pregunto. No le cuento que sé que han roto y porque. Bella me pidió que guardase el secreto y no tengo porque no hacerlo. – Es bastante más joven que el, ¿no?.

– Si, en realidad han roto. Desconozco el motivo exacto. – Deja escapar un suspiro. – Es una pena, hacían una buena pareja. – Me cuenta. ¿Me pregunto de qué manera me mataría si descubriese que yo soy el hombre que sale con ella?. – Creo que todo lo que pasó cuando la echaron del colegio, hizo que nos uniésemos más. Consiguió lo que quería. – Se sonríe– ¡Quería estar conmigo!. ¡En mi casa!. Y gracias a eso yo pude conocer bien a mi hija. Todos los días hablábamos. – Continúa contándome. – Yo le contaba cosas sobre la clínica y ella del colegio, luego la universidad. Cuando estuvo en Nueva York, hablábamos casi todos los días por teléfono. – Me explica casi desesperado. Hasta hace poco hablaba conmigo de todo. – Vuelve a insistir– Pero desde hace un año, esa comunicación se detuvo. No sé lo que fue lo que la sucedió la pasada Navidad.

– ¿Te refieres a cuando empezó a trabajar conmigo?. Porqué eso fue este pasado mes de enero. – Le digo.

– No, fue antes. Estuvo con unos amigos en Tenerife celebrando el fin de año. Sé que ella y Jacob tenían algún tipo de relación. ¡Aunque se que no eran novios!. – Me explica. No me gusta la

posibilidad de que haya habido algo entre ellos. – Pero sé que según ella, desde entonces no se han visto. Sé que algo paso entre ellos.

Recuerdo cuando conocí a Black en mi oficina. Aun no sabía quién era realmente ella y tampoco había nada entre nosotros, pero recuerdo que el tono de voz y la forma de dirigirse a ella no me gustó nada en aquel momento.

– ¿Crees que se acostaban?. – Le pregunto directamente, ignorando mi instinto que me dice que no debo mostrar tan abiertamente mi interés. Se perfectamente que no lo hacían.

– ¿Qué?. – Exclama sorprendido. – No, se perfectamente que hasta hace unos meses era virgen. – Termina su copa de un trago y alarga la mano hacia mí pidiéndome que se la rellene.

– ¿Te lo ha contado ella?. – Le pregunto mientras derramo el líquido sobre su copa.

– Antes de irnos a Nueva York, cuando la regalaron el colgante, ella me reconoció que lo era. – Se explica. – Y después tú reflejaste aquello en tu informe. ¿Recuerdas?.– Tuerzo el gesto, no me gusta recordar lo que estuvo a punto de sucederle por mi falta de atención. – Decías que había tenido relaciones previamente pero que aquel sujeto no la había tocado, por lo menos no de esa manera. ¡Ella es todo lo que tengo!, – me dice ahogando un suspiro, mientras aparta un rizo que le cae

por las sienes y se lo coloca detrás de la oreja, – creo que esperare a mañana para hablar con ella.

– ¡Me alegro de que al fin hayas decidido contarla la verdad!. – Término mi copa y me levanto con la firme intención de marcharme.

– Aún no me has contado lo que hizo para conseguir el descuento en el contrato con Torres. – Me dice mirándome desde abajo, por lo que vuelvo a sentarme. La miro por un momento para después empezar a contarle. Omito el detalle de cuando acabo desnuda entre mis brazos sobre el green.

– ¡Una apuesta!. – Me mira con desconfianza para después mirarla a ella.

– ¡No lo hubiese hecho!. – Exclamo con total sinceridad. – ¡Me hubiese negado en redondo!. – Me mira con evidente desconfianza, aunque de repente cambia completamente su expresión.

– ¡Apostó porque sabía que podía ganar!. – Le miro sorprendido.

– ¿No te lo ha dicho? – Niego con la cabeza. Realmente no se a lo que se refiere. – ¡Sabe jugar al golf como nadie!. Si Torres descubre que en realidad es mi hija irá a por ella.

– ¿Sabe que es hija tuya?. – Le pregunto.

– Si. – Asiente con la cabeza. – Se le escapó a mi padre en una ocasión. Aunque afortunadamente no la conoce personalmente. No la ha visto nunca.

– ¿Qué crees que podría hacer contra ella?. – Realmente me preocupa su seguridad.

– ¡Cobrarse la revancha!, – exclama sonriendo. – ¡Evidentemente! – Se reafirma en lo que dice. – Pero seguramente que no te daría opción a estar presente en esta ocasión. Le gustan las jovencitas

como Bells. Poco le va a importar que sea nieta de uno de sus mejores amigos. Mas si cabe que podríamos decir que ella lo humillo de alguna manera ¡.

– Te puedo asegurar que no pienso permitirle que le ponga una mano encima, – digo con seguridad, – si descubre que Bella y la chica que conoció son la misma persona, y osara venir por la

oficina, yo mismo me encargare de protegerla.

– ¿Sabes si el padre de Phil se ha puesto en contacto con ella?. – Me pregunta cambiando de tema.

– ¡Creo que no!. – Niego a la vez con la cabeza. – Aunque no puedo asegurártelo. ¿Tú se lo has preguntado?.

– Si, – asiente con la cabeza. – Aunque siempre lo ha negado. – La mira con dedicación. – No tengo por qué no creerla. Fue una inconsciente al no decirte desde el principio quien era. – Dice mientras le peina el pelo con los dedos. Tras dejar el vaso vacío sobre la mesa. – Pero la culpa es mía por no haberla dado el

sito que la correspondía desde el principio.

– Bells, Peque, despierta – La dice suavemente con clara intención de despertarla. – Es hora de llevarte a la cama -

Se remueve inquieta en el sofá. ¡La he observado tantas veces dormir!. No he vuelto a observar que tenga pesadillas como aquel día. Al principio solo venia algunas noches para despertarla y gozar de ella entre sus brazos, pero pasadas las dos primeras semanas, empecé a venir todos los días, simplemente por el gusto de verla dormir, tumbarme a su lado, intentar colarme en sus sueños después de poseernos el uno al otro de todas las formas y posiciones posibles.

– Déjame – le digo a Emmett, tras levantarme. La alzo en brazos. Al principio me mira confundido pero capta mis intenciones. Avanza delante de mí por el pasillo hasta su cuarto. Abre la

puerta y tras apartar las sabanas y mantas la dejo caer suavemente sobre el colchón. La obligo a soltar mi cuello, apartando suavemente sus manos de mí. Termina soltándose regañadientes. Sé que nuestros cuerpos se reconocen el uno al otro, sin necesidad de estar despiertos, sin necesidad de

hablar o de mirarnos. Observo como él entra en su vestidor para salir después con un camisón en la mano.

– Gracias Edward– Me está invitando amablemente a marcharme, así que aunque me cuesta mucho dejarla, no tengo más remedio que irme.

OøoøoøoøoøO

Desafortunadamente este Edward no me agrada, se da cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene hacia Bella y lo que hace es darle una tunda? O.o digo después lo disfrutaron los dos y hubieran seguido de no ser por papá oso, pero no me da que él abuse de esa cierta manera.

Ahora Bella tampoco se queda sin culpa, pero dicen que el amor hace idiotas. Hay que cosas.

Si no recuerdo mal nos quedan dos capítulos mas y un epilogo que esta 😀😀

Ahora si hay mas de cinco comentarios en este capítulo les subo otro si no nos vemos en siete largos y tormentosos días. Bay.

Besos.

Locura realizada.

Cambio y fuera..

Janeantocullen.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudicó la adaptación, si alguien quiere ser parte de mi clan secuestremos a Edward Cullen, es bienvenida a dejar un comentario.**

 **¡SORPRESA! QUIERO COMENTARIOS SI?**

 **Disculpen el día de tardanza, pero aquí esta con 3 días de anticipación. 😊😂😊😂**

 **ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL.**

 **Música: I'm Yours - Jason Mraz**

 **~¥~CAPITULO 23~¥~**

 **POV BELLA**

La luz que entra por la persiana abierta de la ventana me da de lleno en los ojos y me despierta. Coloco la almohada sobre mi cabeza para neutralizar el fogonazo que acabo de recibir.

Extiendo mi mano hacia el lado derecho, donde suele dormir Edward cuando se cuela en mi casa por la noche, pero descubro el espacio frio y vacío.

– ¡Dios! – Exclamo en voz alta. – ¡Va a estallarme la cabeza!. – En ese momento soy consciente de todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. La aparición por sorpresa de mi padre, el vino, el whiskey. Recuerdo que mi padre descubrió que durante casi un año le oculte que trabajaba para su mjor amigo, que lo había descubierto a través de los ingresos en mi cuenta. Me incorporo de golpe. ¿Habrá descubierto también mi relación con el _"Hot Sex Doctor Club"_?. No, no puede haberlo hecho porque fui lo bastante inteligente como para abrir otra cuenta con otro banco. Además desde que lo deje no he vuelto a aparecer por allí. Jonh me ha llamado en un par de ocasiones pero siempre me he negado

a volver a actuar. Económicamente no lo necesito, así que aunque me guste hacerlo, prefiero no arriesgarme a que me descubran.

Miro el reloj de mi mesilla. Me levanto de un salto y voy directa a la ducha. Son casi las 9 de la mañana. ¡Voy a llegar tarde por segunda vez!. Tengo muy claro que la primera norma de Edward es la puntualidad.

Hasta qué no entro en el baño no soy consciente de que llevo puesto un camisón. Recuerdo que fue mi padre quien me desnudo. No es la primera vez que mi padre me ve desnuda, pero me siento extraña por la situación.

Me aseo y me visto lo más rápido posible. Tan solo tengo tiempo para aplicarme un poco de rímel en mis ojos tras ponerme las lentillas y un toque de gloss. Dejo mi pelo suelto. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de hacerme un moño.

Escojo una falda ajustada a la cadera, con corte oval y vuelo hasta la rodilla, junto a una blusa de seda color crema abotonada al frente y con sendos bolsillos a la altura del pecho. Todo ello sobre un conjunto de encaje negro con braguita brasileña. Quiero compensar de alguna forma a Edward después de que anoche no pudiésemos estar juntos.

Me pongo la americana que conjunta con la falda, después de asegurarme que llevo todo lo que necesito en mi bolso. Me doy cuenta, al ver las llaves de mi coche, que la noche anterior deje mi coche en el garaje del edificio de oficinas donde está alojado Segurity. Llegare más tarde de lo que pensaba. Ahora no tendré más remedio que coger el metro.

– ¡Hola!, – saludo a mi padre, al cruzármelo por el pasillo. – ¡No ha sonado mi despertador! – Le explico. Me parece extraño que no lo haya hecho. Tengo que acordarme de revisarlo esta noche. Lo tengo programado para que todos los días suene a las 7 de la mañana. Le doy un beso en la mejilla y sin darle opción a que me diga nada, avanzo por el pasillo con la firme intención de salir de casa inmediatamente. – ¡Llego tarde!.

– ¡Espera!. – Me sujeta por el brazo, a la vez que me quita el bolso y el abrigo que llevo sujeto por el brazo. – ¡Emmett, llego tarde!. – Me quejo a la vez que miro mi reloj de pulsara. Son casi las 10 de la mañana. Creo que lo mejor será que coja un taxi. – Tenemos una reunión a las 10 y...

– He llamado a Edward para avisarle que llegarías tarde. – Me interrumpe, tras lo que frunzo el ceño.

– No me gusta tener benéficos por ser tu...– iba decir hermana, pero me interrumpe como si la palabra que estoy a punto de pronunciar, le hiciese daño.

– ¡Necesito hablar contigo!. – Me mira con temor. – Te he oído levantarte y te he preparado el desayuno. Vamos al salón – Entrelaza los dedos de su mano con los míos guiándome hacia esa habitación de la casa. Intuyo que por fin va contarme la verdad. Sobre la mesa del comedor han desaparecido los restos de la cena del día anterior. Botellas de vino y de whiskey incluidas. Todo ello consigue recordarme mi dolor de cabeza. Me llevo instintivamente una mano a ese punto en concreto de mi cuerpo, contrayendo el gesto por el dolor.

Todo ha sido sustituido por café, croissants, zumo de naranja y por supuesto donuts de chocolate. En ese momento me doy cuenta de lo hambrienta que estoy, de lo bien que me conoce.

– ¿Te duele la cabeza? – Me pregunta mientras veo como deja sobre el sofá mi bolso y mi abrigo. Ladea la cabeza pero no me dice nada al respecto.

– Si, – le digo escuetamente mientras me siento para desayunar.

– Voy por un ibuprofeno. – Me dice. Mientras se dirige a la cocina a por ellos.

– ¿Has desayunado?. –Le pregunto cuando regresa dejándome el blíster con las pastillas al lado de mi vaso.

– No. – Responde, tras lo cual le sirvo un vaso de zumo para después servirme a mi misma. Me tomo una de las pastillas esperando que me haga efecto lo más rápido posible.

– ¿Has dormido bien?. – Me pregunta mientras sirve el café y me pasa uno de los donuts.

– ¡Cómo un bebe!. – Le sonrío hincándole el diente al donut.

– Isabella. – Se pone serio de pronto y apoya su mano sobre la mía. – No voy a insistir para que me digas con quién estas saliendo. – Deja escapar un suspiro como si le costase decirme lo que me va a decir. No digo nada. – Vi. – Cierra los ojos y apoya su frente sobre su mano. Vuelve a alzar la mirada hacia mí. – Vi las marcas que tienes en… – Se queda callado. Ahora soy consciente que al desnudarme tuvo que ver la marca que tengo. Las braguitas que llevaba ayer no cubrían del todo la marca. – Al desnudarte vi la marca en forma de corazón. – Me lo confirma, mientras trata de esbozar una sonrisa. Me llevo automáticamente la mano a esa zona, tras dejar el donut sobre mi plato, quedándome en silencio. – Sólo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites. – Se queda en silencio un momento. – Si quieres puedes volver a casa conmigo. ¡No hace falta que me demuestres nada!. – Deja escapar un suspiro. Realmente está desesperado. Alzo mi mano y le acaricio la mejilla.

– No. – Le digo de forma tajante. – Tengo que enfrentarme y descubrir por mí misma en que deparara todo esto. Sabes que me gustan los retos. – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?. – Asiente con la cabeza, mientras recoge mi mano con la suyas tras

dejar la taza de café sobre el platillo. – ¿Alguna vez tú has?. – No sé cómo seguir. Me mira expectante, abriendo mucho los ojos. – ¿Quiero decir si tu cuando estas con una mujer…?

– ¿Estamos hablado de sexo?. – Me interrumpe.

– No. – Me rio. – Ya tuvimos la conversación de las flores y las abejitas. – Se ríe por lo que le acabo de decir. – ¿Quiero preguntarte si no te parece extraño que me deje hacer esas marcas?. Tú sueles ser también tan posesivo cuando. – Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba. – Déjalo es una estupidez. –Trato de cambiar de conversación, mientras veo como él se lo está pasando de fábula, por la forma en la que curva sus labios.

– ¿Quieres saber si yo he azotado alguna vez a una mujer?. – Cambia el gesto, poniéndose serio y mirándome fijamente, a lo que asiento con la cabeza. – ¿Y si me parece bien que dejes te lo hagan a ti?. – Vuelvo a asentir.

– A la primera pregunta la respuesta es sí. – Deja escapar un suspiro, – y a la segunda es no. No me gusta que te lo hagan a ti. – Frunzo el ceño. – No me gusta porque para mí siempre vas a ser mi niña. ¡Dios!. – Exclama mientras esconde la cabeza entre sus manos. – ¡Qué difícil es esto!. Prométeme una cosa. –Dice cogiendo mis dos manos entre las suyas. Asiento con la cabeza. – Pase lo que pase, siempre, siempre, – insiste, – confía en mí. Yo siempre voy a estar para ti.

– Te lo prometo. – Le digo sonriéndole e inclinándome hacia él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– Sé qué en parte todo lo que te está pasando es culpa mía. – Me dice con una culpa inmensa en su voz. ¿No sé muy bien porque dice algo así?.

– ¡No!, – le interrumpo. – ¿Porque va ser culpa tuya?. Soy adulta y tengo que afrontar las consecuencias de lo que haga o deje de hacer. – Me sonríe mientras acaricia el dorso de mi mano con

su pulgar. Me mira mientras apura su vaso de zumo. Sé que tiene en la cabeza muchas preguntas, pero respeta mi deseo de querer mantenerme en silencio. Sabe que si realmente lo necesito hablare con él.

¡Sería tan fácil si Edward no estuviese de por medio!.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando terminamos de desayunar se levanta y me tiende la mano para que me levante con él. Tira de mí hasta el sofá, donde nos sentamos el uno al lado del otro. Aparta mi pelo a mi espalda,

retomando la conversación donde la dejamos apenas unos minutos antes.

– Sé que tenía que haber hablado contigo, hace tiempo. Cuando te lleve conmigo tras el accidente que tuvisteis los tres. – Sé que le está costando arrancarse para contarme la verdad. – Tengo miedo a perderte cuando te cuente la verdad, cuando te diga que yo... Nunca debí...

Tiene los ojos vidriosos, y que le está costando horrores sincerarse. Se inclina apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Dejo caer al suelo mis zapatos y me siento sobre mis talones en el sofá, acercándome más a él mientras apoyo mi mano sobre su hombro.

– ¿Papa?. – Le digo. Mis lágrimas caen libres por mis ojos, mientras alza la cabeza hacia mí, mirándome. Veo en sus ojos la sorpresa. No sospechaba que yo ya podría saberlo todo. Le sonrío y me lanzo a sus brazos sin dudarlo.

– ¡No llores peque!. – Me envuelve bajo la protección de sus brazos, a la vez que no para de besarme en la cabeza, peinándome con los dedos. Sé que él también está llorando. Me siento en su regazo como cuando era una niña y comienza a acunarme. – ¡Ya está! – Se aparta ligeramente de mí para secar mis mejillas con sus pulgares. – ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?. – Me sonríe, pero aun puedo ver temor en sus ojos.

– Siempre lo sospeche – Le digo diciéndole la verdad. Desde

aquella horrible noche, pienso, pero no se lo digo. – Mis ojos son los tuyos, – perfilo con mis dedos sus parpados, – tu pelo. – Subo mis manos a su pelo peinándoselo con mis dedos. – ¡Soy tu viva imagen!. – Exclamo a la vez que agacho la mirada, quiero preguntarle por mi madre, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

– Si, eres mi viva imagen, – me sonríe, alargo mis manos para retirar sus lágrimas. Creo que es la primera vez que le veo llorar. –Pero tu fuerza y perseverancia son las de tu madre. – Una pena

inmensa me invade el corazón. ¿Quién será?.

– ¿Dónde está ella?. – Le pregunto esperanzada, mientras me levanto de sus rodillas para sentarme de nuevo sobre mis talones a su lado en el sofá. Él también se gira hacia mí, apoyando su brazo en el respaldo del sofá a la vez que se sienta sobre su pierna derecha.

– Tu madre era la hija del jardinero que por aquel entonces se ocupaba de los jardines de Cove Swan's. – Le sonrio. – Ella era un año más joven que yo. La gustaba seguirme a todas partes. Nos veíamos solamente durante las vacaciones de verano. – Me emociona escucharle hablar de ella. – Tus abuelos no siempre venían conmigo, por lo que yo era como un pajarito que iba a mi bola sin que nadie me controlase. ¡El personal del castillo no conseguía dominarme!. – Sonríe de nuevo. A mí también me encantaba perderme por los jardines. Me hace un gesto cariñoso en la nariz, diciéndome que sabe que lo que estoy pensando. – Normalmente me acompañaban James, Edward y Carlisle en

mis locuras, y Isabella, tu madre siempre estaba con nosotros.

Cuando volví el verano en el que tu madre cumplió 15 años empecé a verla de forma diferente. Los dos éramos unos críos, pero yo ya tenía 16, debía haberme dado cuenta de lo que podía pasar. – Se sujeta el puente de su nariz inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Busca mi mirada, tratando de averiguar si entiendo lo que me está contando. Le miro preguntándome si se arrepentía de haberme tenido, pero adivina mis pensamientos. – No, no me arrepiento le lo que paso. – Me dice mientras se acerca a mi rostro para depositar en mi frente un beso. Enmarca mi rostro con sus manos. – ¡Que llegases tu fue lo mejor que me pudo

pasar!. – Me acaricia la mejilla con cariño con sus nudillos. – Me arrepiento de haber hecho las cosas como las hice. Tenía que haber velado por tu madre. – Mientras me habla no deja en ningún momento de mirarme a los ojos.

– ¿Dónde está ella?. – Realmente no quiero ser consciente de que en todo momento, ha estado hablado de ella en pasado. El dolor que veo en sus ojos me hace sacar una terrible conclusión.

Cierra los ojos un momento antes de continuar, por lo que entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos dándole fuerzas para que continúe.

– Murió en el parto – Me mira evaluando mi reacción. – Yo estaba con ella. Fue lo más bonito y lo más triste que me tocó vivir a la vez. – Se sincera conmigo.

– ¿Por eso estudiaste medicina?. – Veo como asiente con la cabeza.

– Si, y también por ello soy ginecólogo. Ayudar a tu madre a traerte al mundo fue lo que desencadeno mi futuro. Naciste en Cove Swan's. Estábamos solos en la caseta del bosque, cuando se puso de parto. Llegaste un par de meses antes de lo previsto. – Veo una emoción inmensa en sus ojos, a la vez que una gran pena. – Yo quise ir a buscar ayuda, pero ella no me dejo. Si no la hubiese hecho caso, quizás ella aun estaría viva.

– ¡O igual no!. – Le digo tratando de calmar de alguna manera su angustia. – Igual nos hubiésemos muerto las dos.

– Tus abuelos estaban separados desde hacía unos años, incluso mi madre tenía una nueva pareja.– Sigue explicándose, sé que está reuniendo valor para continuar.

– ¿Phil?. – Le interrumpo, tras lo cual asiente con la cabeza. – ¿El hombre que durante mucho tiempo creí mi padre?.

– Si. – Me confirma.

– Mi padre me amenazo con quitarme el apoyo económico si intentaba hacerme cargo de ti. El dudaba de que fueses mía. ¡Yo nunca dude de tu madre Bella!. – Me mira fijamente. – Me dio a

escoger entre disponer de su fortuna, o tú… – se calla para observar mi reacción tras lo que me acaba de confesar.

Me levanto apartándome de él mientras me abrazo a mí misma. No sé realmente como me siento en este momento. Solo sé que necesito poner distancia entre los dos. Por otro lado le veo

completamente derrotado, las lágrimas nuevamente corren por sus mejillas. No le rebato. Lo único que se escucha en el salón son mis sollozos que acompañan a los suyos.

– ¡No tuve otra opción!. ¡No quiero justificarme!. – Al ver que no le digo nada, continua hablando. – Pero, si hubiese intentado mantenerte a mi lado, los servicios sociales te hubiesen apartado de mí. No tenía donde llevarte. No era más que un adolescente. –Inclina la cabeza, apoyándola sobre sus manos a la vez que mira el suelo completamente abatido.

Sus palabras me hacen darme cuenta de que tiene razón, a la vez que comprendo más que nunca lo que tuvo que sentir con aquella mentira que me invente para que me echasen del colegio.

– Pedí ayuda a mi madre. – Alza de nuevo la mirada hacia mí. – Ella no dudo un segundo cuando te tuvo entre sus brazos. Decía que eras igual que yo cuando era un bebe. Phil y mi madre acordaron adoptarte. – No le digo nada, pero intuyo que tuvo que ser muy duro para el. – Firme un documento por el cual renunciaba a ti. – Me acerco despacio hasta él. Me sigue con la

mirada, hasta que me arrodillo a sus pies, tomando sus manos entre las mías. – ¡Fue la condición de él!. Dijo que no quería realizar una acogida temporal, no quería encariñarse contigo para que después yo pudiese reclamarte. No quería que vieses en mí una figura paterna. – Se ríe por lo ilógico de la situación. Al final, él fue más un padre para mí de lo que lo fue Phil. Incluso en los últimos años en los que viví con el que creía mi padre. Me siento en la mesa de café frente a él, pero no suelto sus manos.

– Pero mi madre fue más lista que él. – Sonríe– No estaba de acuerdo en que yo renunciase a ti. Me devolvió ese documento cuando tendría años. Cuando destinaron a Phil a Madrid. De esa manera me daba vía libre para reclamarte cuando pudiese hacerme cargo de ti. En realidad la adopción fue irregular. Tu abuela era abogada. Lo manipulo todo a espaldas de él.

– A Phil no le gustaba que vinieses a casa a vernos. ¿Verdad?. – Asiente con la cabeza. – Pero mama, – me doy cuenta que no puedo ver a mi madre como si solamente fuese mi abuela. – Ella

quedaba contigo y nos dejaba solos durante horas. Me decía después que no podía decir que te habíamos visto. _¡Es nuestro secreto de chicas!_ , me decía. – Lo digo imitando la voz divertida que solía poner.

– Si. Lo sé. – Continúa sentado, sin atreverse a moverse.

– Papá, – veo como sus ojos se emocionan al escucharme llamarlo así de nuevo. – Hiciste lo que debías hacer. – Recojo una lagrima solitaria que cae por su mejilla mientras él hace lo mismo con las mías. No puedo evitar sonreírle, tras lo que me devuelve la sonrisa. – Pude crecer cerca de ti. Elegiste la mejor madre que hubiese podido tener al faltar la mía. – Coloca sus manos bajo mis axilas instándome a levantarme, a la vez él también lo hace. – Aunque crecí pensando que eras mi

hermano, sabes que para mí eras mi padre. – Tras escuchar mis palabras me envuelve en un abrazo.

– Nunca me preguntaste por Phil cuando te lleve conmigo a Swan's. – Se aparta un poco de mí, observando mi reacción, le miro extrañada. Es la primera vez que me lo pregunta.

– No. – No quiero contarle lo que sucedió esa noche. No quiero que sufra. – Simplemente no quería estar con él. – Espero que no me pregunte por qué. – Ahora entiendo porque tu padre me miro de aquella forma cuando entré en casa. – Quiero cambiar la conversación.

– Si eres mi viva imagen. – Me aparta el pelo de la cara, sujetándolo en mi nuca. – El no quiso conocerte cuando naciste. No pudo evitar reconocer que se había equivocado tiempo después. – Me mira con pena, por los años que perdimos. – Además hay algo que tenemos en común, tu abuelo, tú y yo. –Le miro con curiosidad. – ¡La marca de nacimiento!. – Retrocede un par de pasos, para soltarse el primer botón del vaquero para mostrarme una media luna, justo donde el vello que se esconde bajo sus pantalones se vuelve más denso, idéntica a la que tengo yo.

– Tu abuelo la tiene en el omoplato derecho. – Me dice mientras vuelve a abrocharse el botón del pantalón y colocarse bien la camisa. – Ven quiero enseñarte algo.

Me toma de la mano para guiarme hasta el despacho, donde hay una carpeta sobre la mesa. Me indica que me siente en su sillón mientras se acomoda en la mesa a mi lado. Me indica con la mirada que curiosee el contenido de la carpeta.

Encuentro mi partida de nacimiento donde aparecen los nombres de él y de mi verdadera madre. Isabella Marie Platt. Una serie de fotografías, un certificado de matrimonio de ellos.

– ¿Te casaste con mi madre?. – Le miro sorprendida.

– Si. – Me responde. – A espaldas de mi padre. Fue un mes antes de que tu nacieses tú. – Apoyo mi mano sobre su rodilla intentando darle apoyo.

– ¿Ella es mi madre?. – Le pregunto tomando una de las fotos entre mis dedos. Es una foto en color, pero de aspecto antiguo, donde salen los cuatro en la playa con una chica entre las piernas de mi padre y abrazándola por detrás.

– Si. – Me dice– La foto se hizo el verano antes de que se quedase embarazada de ti. – También guardo la carta que me escribió anunciándome su estado. Estaba asustada. No se atrevía a hablar con su padre y temía la reacción del mío cuando lo supiese. Recuerdo que aquel año estuvieron a punto de expulsarme de Etton por la cantidad de veces que llegue a escaparme para verla. – Me confiesa. De pronto soy consciente de lo que debió pensar cuando le dije entonces que estaba embarazada – La acompañe a enfrentar a su padre. Recuerdo que me amenazo con unas tijeras de podar. ¡Quería contármela!. – Veo como asoma una sonrisa a sus labios.

– ¿Qué fue de él?. – Le pregunto alzando la cabeza para mirarlo.

– Mi padre le amenazo con echarlo si te acogía en su casa. Era viudo y tu madre era lo único que tenía. Así que tras morir su hija, poco a poco le fue consumiendo la pena. – Veo dolor en sus ojos. – Murió al poco tiempo en un accidente de coche.

Le miro extrañada. Me está describiendo a su padre como un ser malvado y sin sentimientos, cuando siempre me ha tratado y me ha consentido como su nieta. Aunque yo no supiese que realmente lo era.

– Mi padre no es realmente como se muestra contigo. – Parece que me ha leído el pensamiento. – Es manipulador y siempre utiliza a los demás para su propio beneficio. – Deja escapar un suspiro. – Si te lleve a aquel internado no fue para deshacerme de ti. – Me explica. – Fue para mantenerte alejada de él. – Cuando murió tu abuela, mi madre, – me aclara, – tu abuelo cambio radicalmente. Creo que en el fondo aún estaba enamorado de ella y su muerte le afecto demasiado. Ella lo dejo porque, – hace un gesto con los dedos indicándome que mi abuelo era bastante golfo. – Sé que siempre se arrepintió de haberla perdido por sus líos de faldas. Cuando me avisaron del accidente, tu abuelo y yo viajamos. – Sigue explicándome– Él

no sabía que tu madre te había adoptado y cuando te vio se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Estaba tan furioso con él, que le pedí que se volviese a Londres. Tú no lo conocías y no quería que al despertarte, lo vieses.

– Por aquel entonces ya había logrado parte de mi fortuna sin ayuda de mi padre y con el dinero que herede de tu abuela, ya podía ser completamente independiente de mi padre. – Concluye.

– El me pidió que te permitiese vivir con él en Cove Swan's pero yo me negué. – Mira un segundo por la ventana pensado como continuar.– Sé que quizás fue duro para ti, – apoya su mano sobre la mía, – pero quería que tuvieses la mejor educación posible, por ello te matricule en el Saint Marie. Y así también te mantenía alejada de él. – Deja escapar un suspiro.– Al final hice todo lo que me jure que nunca haría, – me dice derrotado. – Te envié al colegio mientras yo me dedicaba a seguir estudiando la carrera, fundando la clínica con Edward y permitiendo

que pasaras tus veranos sola en aquel inmenso castillo como mis padres hicieron conmigo.

– ¡No estaba sola!. – Le digo– Tu padre siempre estuvo allí. En realidad cuando estamos solos siempre le he llamado abuelo. – Me mira sorprendido y asombrado.

– Fue el quien te animo a estudiar Administración y Dirección de Empresas, ¿verdad?. – Asiento con la cabeza. – Consiguió que hicieses la carrera que hubiese querido para mí. – Voy a protestar, pero me interrumpe alzando su mano. – Si, sé que si lo hiciste fue porque realmente era lo que querías hacer. – Me regala una sonrisa. Me asusta, lo mucho que me conoce. Se queda en silencio para permitirme curiosear en la carpeta.

Continúo mirando más fotos. En algunas salen ellos dos solos, en otras también con Edward, o con el resto de la pandilla.

También hay fotos mías de cuando era un bebe. El documento de adopción firmado por mis padres adoptivos y por él. Al final del todo hay un documento que no logro entender lo que significa. Está firmado por mi padre y hay un espacio donde se supone que debería ir mi firma. Le miro extrañada. No entiendo lo que significa.

– Eres biológicamente hija mía y de Bella. – Me explica. – Si

firmas este documento lo serás también legalmente. Dejaras de llevar el apellido de Phil para llevar el mío. – Se interrumpe un

momento como si tuviese miedo a mi reacción. – Aunque solo quiero que lo hagas si realmente deseas hacerlo. Entiendo que después de tanto tiempo no quieras que te reconozca como mi hija. – Se levanta y rodea la mesa. – Esto debí haberlo hecho cuando te lleve de vuelta conmigo a Londres, pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo. Tenía miedo de que te sintieras confundida, de que perdieras tu identidad. De que no supieses reamente quien eras. – Se embala explicándome mientras yo permanezco callada. – Pensé en hacerlo más tarde, cuando fueras más mayor, cuando cumplieses los 15. Entonces medio miedo que

reaccionases mal y…– se interrumpe. Vuelve a rodear la mesa para sentarse enfrente de mí, toma mis manos entre las suyas.

– Quiero anunciar públicamente en la cena de la empresa ante todos los empleados, que eres mi hija y también que te he cedido parte de las acciones. – Le miro sorprendida y emocionada a la vez. – Además estoy organizando para la cena de noche vieja anunciar públicamente que eres mi hija ante todos mis amigos, amigos de tu abuelo y a quien tú quieras invitar. También he preparado un comunicado para enviar a la prensa anunciándote como mi heredera públicamente. – No entiendo porque se pone demasiado serio. – Todo esto lo estoy haciendo de espaldas a mi padre. – Me dice con una media sonrisa. Le miro

dolida por el rechazo de mi abuelo. Nunca lo hubiese pensado de él. – Él quiere que te reconozca pero no he querido decirle que tenía intención de hacerlo ya. Quiero que cuando le diga que lo voy a hacer, este ya todo hecho. Sabes que cuando falte mi padre yo seré el heredero del título, por lo que tú lo heredaras

también en algún momento. – No quiero pensar en ello. Le miro asustada. – No tengo intención de volver a casarme, ni de tener más hijos Bella. Y tampoco tengo intención de morirme.

Me levando de golpe y pongo un dedo sobre sus labios haciéndole callar.

– Nada haría sentirme mas orgullosa que gritar a los cuatro vientos que soy hija tuya. Aunque no lo fuese, sabes que siempre te he considerado mi padre. – No puedo evitarlo y mis lágrimas vuelven a caer. – ¡Te quiero mucho papa!. – Le abrazo y le susurro al oído. – Pase lo que pase, prométeme que siempre vas a quererme. Que nunca vas a rechazarme por lo que pueda haber hecho. – Le digo.

– ¡Eh!. – Me susurra al oído – Yo también he hecho locuras. Y he tenido tu edad. Siempre voy a apoyarte en todo. ¡Te lo juro!.

Me aparto de el para mirarle a los ojos. Me besa en la frente, dejando sus labios sobre mi más tiempo del necesario.

– ¡Yo también te quiero mucho hija!. – Me dice con sinceridad. – Nada de lo que hagas podrá separarme de ti. Por muy malo que sea. Siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

Me aparto de él y firmo el documento que he dejado sobre la mesa. Ya está. Ya soy oficialmente su hija.

.

.

.

Son casi las 12 de la mañana cuando llego a la oficina. La revelación de mi padre me ha dejado casi en shock. Una cosa es saber que era mi padre y otra muy diferente es descubrir toda la historia que hay detrás. Tras dejar mis cosas en mi mesa, entro en el despacho de Edward después de llamar a la puerta.

– Hola. – Le saludo nada más entrar. He venido con mi padre, pero el solo me ha acompañado para poder recoger mi coche y acercase a la clínica.

– Hola princesa. – Me mira con intranquilidad a la vez que se levanta acercándose a mí. Estoy segura que sabía que hoy iba a hablar mi padre conmigo. Me toma de la mano y tras dar la vuelta a la llave, tira de mí hasta el futón que está en su posición normal, aunque la manta está extendida a lo

largo del cuero. Me anima a sentarme al lado suyo, mientras cruza las piernas ladeándose hacia mí, colocando una de sus manos a lo largo del respaldo y la otra sobre sus rodillas. – ¿Te lo ha contado verdad?. – Asiento con la cabeza. Las lágrimas que he contenido a ratos, mientras papá me contaba la historia de mi nacimiento, pugnan por salir. – Llora si te ayuda. – Me

envuelve en un abrazo, reclinándome contra él, consiguiendo que acabe liberando mis lágrimas. Cuando mis sollozos van decreciendo se aparta ligeramente de mí besando mis mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas. – ¿Te sientes mejor?. – Me pregunta alzando mi mentón mirándome directamente a los ojos. Su

oscura mirada, la que a veces me provoca un deseo desmesurado, ahora me transmite una paz y una calma como nunca lo había hecho. – Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte. – Me dice de pronto. Le insto con la mirada para que continúe, a la vez que me aparto unos centímetros de él. – ¿Qué ocurrió la noche que murió tu abuela?. ¿Qué edad tenías?. ¿9?. – Me pregunta. Desde que estuvimos juntos, sabía que tarde o

temprano terminaría sacando el tema. Tengo la suficiente confianza en el como para contárselo. Sé que me guardara el secreto y que no lo desvelara ante Emmett a no ser qué sea extremadamente necesario.

– No, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 10 años. – Le respondo y anticipándome a su posible pregunta le sigo explicando. – No he sabido nada del que creía mi padre, desde entonces. Fue Emmett

el que se hizo cargo de mí y me llevo con él a Inglaterra. – Sé que esto él ya lo sabía, pero aun así se lo recuerdo. Alzo mi mirada hacia él. – Pero todo eso ya lo sabias tú, ¿verdad?

– Si. – Asiente escuetamente, acariciándome con ternura la mejilla. Prefiero no contarle nada sobre el hombre que creía mi padre.

– No pasa nada. – Le digo sonriéndole. – La verdad es que Emmett siempre fue como como un padre para mí. En realidad, a pesar de que descubrí la verdad gracias a ti, desde aquella noche, supe que Pihl no era mi padre biológico.

– ¿Lo sabias?. ¿Cómo?. – Por su tono de voz sé que esta desconcertado.

– Pues porque cuando...– Le voy a empezar a explicar lo que sucedió aquella noche, cuando escucho como mi móvil que he dejado abandonado sobre mi mesa comienza a sonar. – Si me

disculpas, voy a … – Le hago un gesto señalando mi despacho. Asiente con la cabeza. Me levanto y salgo casi corriendo a atender mi móvil. Por la melodía que suena sé que es papá.

– Hola. – Le respondo.

– Hola peque, ¿Cómo está mi niña?. – Me dice con tono meloso.

– Bien – Le respondo volviendo al despacho de Edward cuya puerta he dejado abierta. – ¿Puede tu padre invitarte a comer?.

– Por supuesto. – Le digo mirando a Edward. Sigue sentado en el futón, con el brazo sobre el respaldo y las piernas cruzadas mirándome atentamente. Me cuenta que tiene solucionar algo y que pasara a buscarme en un par de horas. Tras colgar

observo como Edward me mira con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¿Tu padre?. – Me pregunta a lo que asiento con la cabeza.

– He quedado con él para comer. – Le explico.

– ¿Siempre has tenido mucha complicidad con él no?. – Me pregunta mientras se acerca y se apoya en su mesa, justo en frente de mí cruzando las piernas relajadamente a la altura de los tobillos y apoyando las manos en el borde de la mesa. Al entrar he vuelto a cerrar con llave como había hecho él y me siento en la silla situada enfrente de suya.

– Si. Siempre hemos estado muy unidos. Siempre le he contado mis cosas, aunque ahora no pueda hablar con el sobre lo que hay entre nosotros. – Le retiro la mirada cuando se lo digo. – Aunque me gustaría algún día reunir valor para contarle algo que sucedió cuando murió su madre. – Sé que en el fondo tiene derecho a saberlo.

– ¿Por qué?. Que ocurrió. – Se interrumpe un segundo acuclillándose delante de mí y cogiendo mis manos entre las suyas. Me quedo un segundo en silencio por su gesto de preocupación hacia mí – Perdona no hace falta que me lo cuentes, si no quieres.

Me levanto soltando sus manos, y me acerco al ventanal, apoyando mi hombro derecho sobre él, mientras dirijo la mirada hacia los tejados. Desde su ventana se puede ver la sierra

nevada. Sin saber muy bien por que empiezo a contarle a la vez que me desahogo.

– Cuatro años después de que destinaran a mi padre a Madrid, le despidieron del trabajo, – giro la cabeza hacia Edward pensando, – ¡yo tendría unos 8 años más o menos!. – dirijo la mirada de nuevo hacia a través del ventanal. – Pero no se lo conto a mi madre, salía de casa como todos los días diciendo que se iba a trabajar, y volvía por la noche. No sé qué es lo que haría o donde iría durante ese tiempo. Bueno si, cuando volvía a veces apestaba a whiskey. Poco después de aquello, – me abrazo a mí misma arropándome con los dos frontales de mi americana. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo al recordarlo. Cierro los ojos tratando de contenerlo. – Mi madre empezó a decirme que cuando llegase mi padre me encerrase en mi cuarto y que por nada del mundo, oyese lo que oyese, saliese de allí. Un día oí a mi madre llorar, uno de tantos, – digo con resignación, – me aventure a salir a ver que la pasaba. Había oído ruidos. Creí que mi padre no estaba. – Sé que Edward esta justo detrás de mí, así que me giro hacia el. Pone sus manos sobre mis hombros, trasmitiéndome su apoyo. – Cuando llegue a su lado vi como la estaba pegando, me puse delante de ella, para protegerla, no quería que la pegase. –Le explico quitándome una lágrima de mi mejilla. – Con tan mala suerte que uno de los golpes cayó sobre mí, haciéndome caer contra una mesa de cristal. – Me aparto el pelo dejando a la vista una cicatriz que normalmente permanece oculta gracias a mi pelo -. ¡Me tuvieron que rapar para

poder coserme!. – Vuelvo a girarme de nuevo, perdiendo mi mirada en el horizonte. Perdiéndome por un momento en mis recuerdos. – Lo peor fue que antes de desmayarme le oí decir algo de que yo era la bastarda de no sé quién. – Seco otra lagrima de mi mejilla con mi mano. – No llegue a entenderle bien y además, en mi inocencia no entendía el significado de la palabra en cuestión. – Me giro de nuevo hacia él. – Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Emmett al lado de mi cama en el hospital, y un dolor de cabeza terrible. – Le digo a la vez que me pongo la mano en la frente.

– ¿Nunca le preguntaste por él?, – me pregunta – Quiero decir por Pihl.

– No, no pregunte por el. – Le confirmo. – Emmett directamente me dijo sin que yo le preguntase que Pihl tenía problemas y que no se podía hacer cargo de mí. Así que habían llegado a un acuerdo por el que me iría a vivir a Londres con él. Ahí fue cuando entre en el colegio de las monjas. En mi familia es una tradición, si eres mujer vas al Saint Marie y si eres hombre a Etton. – Lo digo sin pensar, medio bromeando.

– Cuando hiciste la entrevista hablamos del tema. Me diste una pista y yo no supe verla. – Se acerca a mí despacio para situarse justo enfrente de mí apartando mi pelo para acariciarme la

cicatriz con su pulgar. Apenas con el roce de sus dedos, me vienen a la cabeza los recuerdos de aquella tarde en aquella torre, cierro los ojos absorbiendo el instante en cuestión y un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo. Me da un beso en la cicatriz, a la vez que me abraza.

– Èl cree que me la hice en el accidente de coche que tuvimos de camino al hospital. – Le explico. – De hecho íbamos de camino a un hospital. – Le miro a los ojos antes de continuar. – Porque yo ya estaba inconsciente en aquel coche.

0O00o0o0

Bueno papá oso hizo después de todo, todo legal y va reconocerla. Bien confieso que Emmett me caía muy mal cuando en un principio lo leí. Pero después de esto y saber su historia como que lo comprendí. Ahora bien que tal Edward? Hay tiene su corazón pero esta dañado. Ya verán que no lo descubrirán.

Si hay mas de 10 comentarios les subo el próximo y último capítulo de esta adaptación. Al menos la original. Ya entenderan por si deciden que sea antes, si no espereraremos siete largos días. (Ya saben chantaje puro)

Nos leemos luego.

Locurita realizada...

Cambio y fuera...

JaneAntoCullen


	25. Chapter 25 (Epílogo)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudicó la adaptación, si alguien quiere ser parte de mi clan secuestremos a Edward Cullen, es bienvenida a dejar un comentario.**

 **¡SORPRESA! QUIERO COMENTARIOS SI?**

 **¡POR FAVOR LEAN LA NOTA DEL FINAL!**

 **Disculpen el día de tardanza 😊😂😊😂**

 **Música: Jason Mraz - I Won't Give Up - Lyrics ingles - español.**

 **~¥~Epilogo 24~¥~**

 **POV BELLA**

Cuando regreso de comer con mi padre Edward me anuncia todos los años acude a cenar con un cliente cuando está de paso. Me comenta que se ha presentado por sorpresa y que no puede negarse a reunirse con él y me pide que lo acompañe, por lo que aviso a Emmett que posiblemente llegare tarde a casa.

.

.

.

La recepción del restaurante a donde me lleva está decorado con adornos japoneses. Tras entregar nuestros abrigos a un joven vestido con un kimono, otro con idéntica indumentaria, no guía por una serie de corredores hasta una estancia donde solo hay una mesa baja, casi a ras del suelo sobre un tatami fabricado de forma artesanal con módulos de paja de arroz prensada y. recubiertos de una fina esterilla.

Nos indican al entrar que debemos quitarnos los zapatos, dejándolos en un soporte en la entrada.

– ¡Quítate las bragas y dámelas!. – Me dice cuando nos dejan solos. Le miro extrañada y a la vez que me asusta las consecuencias de sus palabras. – ¡Ahora!. – Puedo sentir la impaciencia en su voz.

Hago lo que me pide y tras entregárselas las guarda en el bolsillo de su americana. Justo en ese instante la puerta corredera se abre y entra un hombre de aspecto oriental, aunque va vestido a la usanza occidental. Traje oscuro con corbata y camisa blanca. Al igual que Edward. Va acompañado de una joven con aspecto aniñado. Tendrá unos 19 o 20 años, vestida con una bata hasta los tobillos, con mangas japonesas y las manos apoyadas ligeramente en su regazo mirando al suelo. Doy un paso

atrás por la confusión que me produce la situación, mientras miro fijamente a Edward.

Escucho como habla Edward con el hombre en japonés. No entiendo lo que dicen, pero puedo sentir la mirada lasciva del hombre en mi cuerpo.

– ¿Te importa si hablamos en inglés?. – Le pregunta Edward cambiando a ese idioma. – Ella es Isabel. Me empuja suavemente hacia él, invitándome a saludarlo amablemente. Voy a tenderle la mano, pero al ver el gesto del hombre inclinando ligeramente el torso hacia mí a la vez que junta sus

dos manos a la altura del pecho. Imito su movimiento. – Él es Aro Vulturi y ella Renata. – Me explica él mientras las dos hacemos el mismo gesto.

Les observo discretamente. Parecen la noche y el día juntos. Él tiene la cara redonda, de facciones marcadas y gesto duro. Ella es todo lo contrario, piel aterciopelada, ojos rasgados sin maquillaje alguno. Su pelo corto cae lacio a la altura de las orejas y suelto. Al inclinarse hacia mi he podido ver el nacimiento de unos pechos pequeños, sin que nada les cubra bajo esa bata

– El señor Vulturi, es el propietario de una multinacional japonesa de elementos electrónicos. Somos cliente y proveedor a la vez. – Me explica. – El fabrica nuestros dispositivos de seguridad para nosotros mientras que nosotros a su vez, le proporcionamos los programas y protocolos de seguridad.

Mientras hablamos unos camareros sumamente silenciosos a la par que discretos, han colocado sobre la mesa casi a ras del tatami, una serie de bandejas de sushi, vino y agua.

Cenamos los cuatro en silencio sentados sobre nuestros talones, nuevamente en el instante en el que terminamos de cenar, entran dos camareros en la estancia retirando vasos, bandejas y botellas vacías.

Sin que nadie se lo pida, una vez que los camareros abandonan la sala, la joven situada justo en frente de mí se levanta y despojándose de la bata se queda completamente desnuda ante nosotros tres.

Se confirman mis sospechas acerca de sus pechos, son pequeños y respingones, con sus pezones ligeramente sonrosados. El triángulo de sus piernas está completamente depilado, lo que la produce un aspecto más aniñado si cabe. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre las piernas del hombre, mirando hacia

nosotros. Un pinchazo de excitación por la situación me golpea el vientre.

– ¡Levántate!. – Me dice Edward en inglés. – Colócate de pie de espaldas a mí. – Con un suave toque en mi tobillo me indica que coloque ambos pies a cada lado de sus piernas dobladas.

Posa sus manos en mis piernas comenzando a ascender por ellas con sus manos acariciando mis medias, por debajo de mi falda, y no las detiene hasta llegar a mis nalgas. Las ahueca sobre ellas, produciéndome un gemido ahogado, para después con ambas manos deslizarse entre mis muslos, acariciándome con el lateral de sus dedos meñiques sobre los labios mayores. – No te dobles. – Sigue hablándome en inglés, al darse cuenta de que mis piernas están a punto de flaquear. Sus caricias siempre me producen ese efecto en mí. – ¡Mantén el equilibrio!. – Es más una orden que una petición. Escucho al hombre decirle algo en japonés aunque lo ignoro, ya que no entiendo el idioma. – ¡Quiero que quede algo claro antes de nada!. – Le responde rápidamente al inglés, con clara intención de que yo entienda lo que dice. – ¡No podrás tocarla!. Podrás mirarla, pedirme que haga

con ella lo que tú quieras, pero no podrás ponerla una mano encima. A mí en esta ocasión no me interesa la joven que has traído contigo. Lo siento preciosa, no es por ti. – Está hablándole

directamente a ella. – Pero mis manos solo le pertenecen a ella.

– Me parece bien. – Le responde él en inglés. – ¿Y ella?. ¿Podrá tocarla a ella?. ¡Ya conoces las reglas!.

– Si, ella podrá tocarla. Tú le indicaras donde. Sus manos y su boca serán las tuyas.

Se produce un silencio que me resulta un tanto incómodo. Veo como Aro recorre con sus grandes y toscas manos el cuerpo delicado de la joven. Manoseándola los pechos, retorciéndole los pezones, mientras ella se arquea hacia su hombro, abriendo más las piernas invitándole a que las manos de él

exploren su sexo.

Veo como él no me quita la vista de encima, siguiendo a la vez con atención el movimiento de las manos de Edward, cuando se sitúan en mi cintura buscando el cierre de la falda, deslizando muy despacio hacia abajo la cremallera, permitiendo que esta caiga libremente a mis pies.

Ayudada por Edward, la aparto de entre mis piernas. Sus manos vuelven a recorrer mis piernas, aunque en esta ocasión se detienen en mis muslos para deshacerse de mis medias. Primero de una y después de la otra. Los faldones de la blusa me cubren mi sexo, aunque puedo sentir el aire frio entre mis piernas.

– ¡Siéntate sobre mis piernas como ella!. – Sigue utilizando el inglés. Hago lo que me pide. Me pega a su cuerpo aferrando mi vientre hacia él. Puedo sentir su erección a través de la tela de sus pantalones contra mi sexo y mi culo desnudo.

Escucho como se quita la americana, y la corbata, mientras el hombre que está detrás de la mujer hace exactamente lo mismo, obligándola después a alzarse ligeramente y obligarla a ser poseída por el de forma abrupta. Por el gesto que ella hace puedo deducir que no estaba preparada para ello, aunque no parece molestarla, al revés.

Las manos de Edward comienzan a desabrocharme los botones de mi blusa, para después soltar el cierre frontal del sujetador, liberando mis pechos ante ellos e inmovilizarme los brazos a mi espalda colocando el cierre a mi espalda.

– ¡Enséñame su coño!. – Le dice a Edward, tras lo que abre mis piernas ante ellos, mostrando mi intimidad. Obligándome a reclinarme contra él. – Ábrelo para mí. – Le dice mientras comienza a moverla a ella sobre su polla. – ¡Tiene que estar delicioso!. – Le dice, cuando Edward con sus índices me abre ante él. – Lástima que no me permitas comérmelo.

Edward desliza un dedo en mi interior y después por el rabillo del ojo veo como se lo lleva a la

boca.

– Si. – Escucho como se chupa el dedo, que acaba de tener dentro de mí. – ¡Esta delicioso!.

– ¡Cómeselo!. – Le dice a ella tras colocarla a cuatro patas, moviéndose a la vez con ella,

colocándose de rodillas a su espalda, de forma que puede seguir moviéndose en su interior, facilitándola de esa forma el acceso a mí. Me remuevo entre los brazos de Edward, mientras me

inmoviliza con sus codos, manteniendo sus dedos en mi sexo, abriéndome para facilitarle el acceso a ella.

– ¡Tranquila!. – Me susurra al oído, mientras introduce su lengua en mi oreja, a la vez que siento la lengua de ella moverse sobre mi clítoris. –¡Eso es, entrégate a ella!. – Giro mi cabeza hacia el

encontrándome con sus ojos, baja su cabeza hacia mi buscando mis labios para comenzar a devorarme la boca. Siento como ella coge el ritmo de sus lengüetazos contra mi vagina al compás de

las embestidas de el contra su coño.

Edward absorbe cada uno de mis gemidos buscando el contacto de mi lengua, a la vez que sube sus manos por mi vientre hasta llegar a la base de mis pechos, los cuales los recoge entre sus manos, juega con mis pezones sin soltar mi boca. Cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo está completamente al límite. Ella sujeta con firmeza mis muslos, mientras continua torturando mi clítoris. Puedo sentir el aliento de cada uno de sus jadeos contra mi piel por los movimientos de el a su espalda. Siento que estoy a punto de explotar al igual que ella por lo que me entrego completamente a las caricias de Edward y de Renata.

– ¡Tiene la piel suave!. – La oigo hablar por primera vez, rozándome el clítoris con su aliento, mientras sube sus manos por mi regazo haciendo que Edward a parte las suyas de mi pecho y sea ella la que los amase con fuerza.

– ¡Córrete!. – Me susurra Edward tras abandonar mi boca. Mientras ella continúa torturándome con su lengua.

Comienzo a temblar a consecuencia del orgasmo mientras noto como Renata se sujeta con fuerza a mis pechos tratando de acompasar sus propias convulsiones a las mías. Cuando mi cuerpo se relaja, suelta mis ataduras deshaciéndose de mi ropa a la vez que me abraza con fuerza colocando sus brazos por debajo de mis sensibles pechos. Abro los ojos. ella los mira

fijamente, dándose cuenta de que son el doble de grandes que los suyos.

– ¿Son auténticas?. – Me pregunta poniendo cara de niña buena, a pesar de los restos de mi excitación en su boca. Se gira para besarlo a él suavemente, como si le estuviese pidiendo permiso.

– Ve. – La dice suavemente interrumpiendo su beso, animándola a colocarse de rodillas y tender su mano hacia mí. La mano de Edward me empuja hacia ella, y colocándome en la misma postura le tomo la mano que me ofrece mientras que con la otra rodea mi nuca atrayéndome hacia ella.

Sus suaves labios acarician los míos, a la vez que por instinto alzo mis manos hacia ella colocándolas en su mejilla. Me insta a abrir mi boca y lo hago sin pensar. Su lengua la invade,

explorando cada uno de sus recovecos, mientras desvío mis manos hacia a su nuca aprisionándola contra mí, devolviéndola el beso a la vez que nos abrazamos. Nuestros pechos desnudos se rozan, excitándonos mientras nuestro beso va subiendo cada vez más en intensidad. Puedo sentir la intensa mirada de los dos hombres en nosotras.

Mis manos descienden por su cuerpo atrapando sus pechos, y sin ser consciente de ello acabo tendida de espaldas sobre la mesa con ella sobre mí. Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo con destreza, mientras restriega su sexo contra el mío.

Cuando soy consciente de que su mano va a invadir mi intimidad alguien la aparta bruscamente de mí, consiguiendo extrañar el calor de su cuerpo. Abro mis ojos para descubrir la causa.

Me entra el pánico cuando veo a Aro con su polla completamente erecta a menos de un centímetro de mi boca, a la vez que inmoviliza mis muñecas con sus manos.

– ¡Edward!.– Grito desesperada, a la vez que cierro la boca con fuerza y comienzo a mover mi cabeza, mis piernas y el resto de mi cuerpo en general, de un lado a otro intentando evitar que

consiga su objetivo. Atrapa mi mandíbula con su mano, tras hincar una rodilla sobre mis muñecas, para darme un tortazo que me deja completamente aturdida.

– Estate quieta zorrita!. – Sus palabras consiguen lo que no ha conseguido con su cuerpo: inmovilizarme.

– ¡Apártate de ella hijo de puta!. – Le oigo gritar a Edward, a la vez que lo empuja apartándolo de mí. Me aparto de los dos hombres haciéndome un ovillo, pero la voz y la expresión de ella

lanzándose sobre mí, me hacen salir de mi sopor.

– ¡Follatela!. – Le dice a Marco, mientras sujeta mis muñecas con una de sus manos, a la vez sostiene una navaja con la otra, apoyándola ligeramente sobre la base de uno de mis pechos. Se

perfectamente que él podría deshacerse de ella con un solo golpe, pero la navaja con la que me amenaza prima frente a la fuerza bruta que pueda demostrar.

Me quedo completamente inmóvil mientras observo a Edward, mirándome con los ojos desencajados. El calor de lo que supongo es un hilillo de sangre correr hacia uno de mis costados

consigue que me convierta todavía más en una estatua.

Observo con pavor como completamente derrotado e impotente, Edward se arrodilla frente a mí mientras ella se aparta colocándose detrás de mi cabeza, manteniendo aprisionadas mis manos con una de las suyas por encima de mi cabeza, posicionando ahora el cuchillo muy cerca de mi cuello,

pero sin llegar a tocarme con él.

– Abre las piernas princesa– Me dice él muy suavemente en español, tratando de calmarme. A pesar de la dulzura que veo en sus ojos, estoy completamente paralizada.

– ¿Qué la has dicho?. – Le pregunta a Aro en inglés.

– ¡Abre las piernas princesa!. – Me dice nuevamente en inglés, mirándome con más dulzura casi que antes para después dirigir la mirada sobre el hombro de ella. Sé que Aro está de pie, justo detrás de ella mientras la acaricia suavemente la cabeza.

– ¡Perdóname amigo!. – Le escucho decir a Edward, puedo intuir que se lo dice sonriéndole, puesto que desde donde estoy no puedo verlo. – Me he imaginado lo que tiene que ser que una boca como esa te haga una mamada y no me he podido contener.

Me siento como un flan, todo el lívido que tenía hasta hace un momento ha bajado de cien a cero en un solo segundo. Dejo que sea Edward el que separe mis rodillas. Sus dedos perfilan mi sexo, deslizando sus dedos a lo largo del mismo.

– ¡No está preparada!. – Les dice sin dejar de vigilar el cuchillo que ella tiene en sus manos, mientras lo desliza por mi cuello descendiendo a lo largo de mi escote, dirigiéndose peligrosamente a mis pezones.

– ¡Si no te la follas ahora mismo, será el quien lo haga!. – Dice ella. Mi mirada se cruza con la de Edward, rogándole en silencio que termine cuanto antes. Veo como se suelta el cinturón deshaciéndose de los pantalones para descubrir su erección extrayéndola de debajo de sus boxers. Le veo escupir en

la palma de su mano, masajeándose su miembro justo antes de colocarse en mi entrada.

Se interna en mí de una única sacudida. Me arqueo contra él al sentir la dolorosa invasión. Cierro los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas, mientras Edward se mueve dentro de mí de forma frenética, tratando de correrse lo más rápidamente posible.

– ¡Abre los ojos!. – Oigo que me dice Aro agachado junto a mi oído. – Es la primera vez que traes a una mujer que realmente te importe a una de nuestras reuniones. – Le dice a Edward, pero me mira a mí. – ¡No deberías haberlo hecho!.

Sin más escuchamos cuando salen justo en el instante en que siento como Edward se descarga dentro de mí. Aprisionándome con su cuerpo.

– ¡No llores!. – Me dice dándose la vuelta dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el tatami, y llevándome con él en su movimiento. – ¡Perdóname!. – Me abraza con toda sus fuerzas mientras

continua hablando. – ¡No tenía que haberte traído!. – Me obliga a tumbarme de nuevo de espaldas, mientras comienza a examinar mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo con su mirada y sus manos tratando de

comprobar la gravedad de mi herida bajo mi pecho. Saca un pañuelo de seda de su bolsillo para limpiarme los restos de su obra entre mis piernas. Cuando termina me da un beso en mi monte de venus, subiendo por mi vientre, mis pechos, utilizando

una de las esquinas del pañuelo para limpiar la herida. Continúa subiendo por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi rostro. Vuelve a utilizar el pañuelo para limpiar la herida que sé que me ha hecho al golpearme Aro, y que debe de dar un aspecto más escandaloso

de lo que realmente es, debido a la mezcla de mi sangre con mis lágrimas. – ¡Perdóname!. – Vuelve a decirme. Creo atisbar algo en sus ojos, algo de lo que soy consciente de que su boca no es capaz de expresar. Espero inútilmente a que esas palabras salgan de su boca: amor, mientras me voy obligando a dejar de llorar.

Me mira a los ojos mientras su boca se acerca a mí. En ese momento soy consciente que tengo que alejarme de él. Tengo que hacerlo de verdad, a pesar de que sé que estoy enamorada de él hasta las trancas. Tanto que le he permitido que me haya involucrado en un juego como en el que me ha hecho

participar.

Giro la cabeza en el instante justo en el que está a menos de un centímetro de mi boca. De fondo podemos escuchar a _Natalie Imbruglia_ , como dice su canción _"Torn"_ , estoy tendida desnuda en el suelo, soy consciente de que me engañe a mí misma, y que nada de lo que hubo entre nosotros ha sido realmente de verdad.

– ¡Apártate!. – Le pido, mientras trato de empujarle con mis manos. Cuando al fin se aparta, me levanto buscando mi ropa. Me visto lo más rápido que puedo y guardo las medias en mi bolso. Mientras me visto, él se ha puesto en pie arreglándose también la ropa, colgándose la corbata del cuello, mientras observa cada uno de mis movimientos. Cuando es consciente de que estoy a punto de marcharme, se acerca a mí en dos zancadas, sujetándome por el brazo.

– ¡Eres mía Isabella!. – Le tengo frente a frente. No puedo contenerme, sé que no se lo espera. Alzo mi mano dándole una bofetada.

– ¡No vuelvas a tocarme en tu puñetera vida!. – Le digo casi en un susurro, apartándome de él rápidamente. No soy capaz de negarle que soy suya. Porque yo siento que sí que lo soy. – ¡Se acabó Edward!. – Le digo. – ¡Lo que sea que hay entre nosotros se acabó!.

Estoy a punto de salir, pero en el último momento me giro hacia él. No se ha movido del sitio donde le acabo de abofetear. Me acerco a él.

– ¿Quieres saber por qué he aceptado que me hagas esto?. – Le grito. – ¿Por qué he permitido que me azotes?. ¿Vengas a mi casa cuando te de la real gana?

– No lo digas Isabella. – Me dice mientras cierra los ojos. Lo sabe. Lo sabe y no quiere oírlo de mis labios.

– ¡Abre los ojos!. – Le ordeno, como muchas veces me lo ha exigido el a mí. Lo hace sin rechistar.

– ¡Porque te quiero!. ¡Porque estoy enamorada de ti!. – No puedo contener las lágrimas. Me las quito de golpe con mis manos. Veo como vuelve a cerrar los ojos mientras mantiene sus brazos

pegados a sus costados. Cerrando los puños con fuerza.– ¡Abre los ojos!. – Le exijo de nuevo. Lo hace. Me mira fijamente con los ojos encharcados pero no me dice nada.

– Seguiré trabajando para ti hasta Navidad. – Me mira con terror.

– Pero después de año nuevo no volvere. Creo que deberías empezar a seleccionar a otra incauta para poder follartela en

la oficina.

Tras decir eso último, me doy la vuelta y salgo por la puerta. Le escucho gritar mi nombre a mi espalda pero no vuelvo la vista atrás. Sé que si me alcanza y me toca, no podré resistirme a él.

Durante el trayecto a mi casa en el taxi, contengo las lágrimas, y me siento aliviada cuando me doy cuenta de que papá no ha vuelto aun a casa.

Me refugio en mi cuarto de baño. Me doy una ducha frotando con una esponja mi cuerpo con fricción, tratando de quitar las huellas de las manos de él sobre mi piel. Aunque sé que, aunque puedo eliminar los restos de su piel en la mía, lo tengo más difícil para arrancarlo de mi cabeza, de mi corazón y de mi alma. Es en ese momento que aprovechando el ruido del agua que arranco a

llorar, aprovechado que el ruido del agua silencia mis sollozos

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV EDWARD**

Salgo detrás de ella todo lo rápido que puedo, pero no consigo alcanzarla. La llamo desesperadamente a gritos, bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de los camareros que encuentro a mi paso.

Tengo la mala suerte que según sale del restaurante consigue parar un taxi.

Me quedo observando como poco a poco el blanco del taxi desaparece en la noche, mi primera intención es salir corriendo tras ella. Sé que puedo entrar en su casa y reclamarla como mía. Pero después recuerdo que no puedo. Su padre estará allí. ¿Y qué podría decirle?. ¿Qué le he roto por mi cabezonería y mi propio egoísmo el corazón a su hija?.

Me siento en el bordillo de la acera completamente derrotado. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto pronunciar esas dos simples palabras en voz alta?. ¿Por qué ni tan siquiera soy capaz de pensarlas en

mi cabeza?. Me quito la corbata, y la enrollo en mi mano para guardarla después en el bolsillo de mi americana, donde me encentro con las pequeñas braguitas de Bella. Acaricio el encaje dentro de mi bolsillo, mientras me digo a mi mismo que debería dejarla ir. No la merezco. No merezco lo que siente por mí. Ella se merece a alguien que sea capaz de quererla, demostrárselo y decírselo todos los días. Ella no se merece a alguien como yo.

Me levanto despacio y camino más despacio aun hasta mi coche. Tras ponerlo en marcha, no soy capaz de ir a mi casa. No quiero ir a una casa vacía, donde sé que nadie me espera. Estos últimos

meses me he acostumbrado a ir a su casa, dormir abrazado a ella. Sin darme cuenta aparco a pocas calles de su casa, pero dirijo mis pasos hacia el Bar. Me siento en la barra y le pido al

camarero, un whiskey sin hielo. Por la expresión de mi rostro ya saben que no tienen que decirme nada, tan solo rellenar el vaso según vaya descendiendo su contenido. Cierro los ojos tratando de recuperar de mi memoria su risa, la expresión de su rostro cuando estaba entre mis brazos dormida, sus ojos grises casi trasparentes en el momento que con mis manos, y mi lengua conseguía que alcanzase el orgasmo. Su cuerpo desnudo entre mis brazos.

Cuando siento una liguera humedad recorriendo mis mejillas, me doy cuenta de algo que hasta ahora me he querido negar a mí mismo. Abro los ojos de nuevo y me digo a mi mismo que tengo que recuperarla, no puedo permitir que vuelva a casa con su padre. Sé que desde allí sería imposible recuperarla.

Cuando miro a mí alrededor de nuevo, me doy cuenta de que ya no estoy en el local. Estoy tumbado en una cama. Me giro hacia la izquierda instintivamente buscando su piel desnuda arropada

bajo las sabanas de lino y con olor a lavanda a las que me he acostumbrado en tan poco tiempo. De repente, soy consciente de que es el mismo olor, el mismo tacto de las sabanas, pero no es el cuarto de Bella. Es una habitación algo más pequeña que la suya, la luz que entra por la ventana y a la que poco a poco mis ojos han ido acostumbrando revelan unas pareces pintadas en tonos crema.

Me siento en la cama apartando el edredón con el que estoy cubierto, dándome cuenta de que alguien se ha encargado de quitarme los zapatos pero estoy completamente vestido.

Mis pantalones y mi camisa, parecen harapos de lo arrugados que están. Me siento, en el lateral de la cama, apoyando los pies en el suelo, para sentir como todo a mí alrededor comienza a darme vueltas.

Me llevo mi mano a mi mejilla izquierda y automáticamente todo lo sucedido el día anterior viene de golpe a mi cabeza. La reunión con Aro y Renata. Lo que me obligaron a hacerle a Bella. La

horrible visión de aquel cuchillo cortando la piel de melocotón de mi princesa. Sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas por el dolor no solo físico que la cause. Recuerdo que conduje hasta

pocas calles de su casa, pero que termine entrando en el Bar. Aquel vaso de whiskey. Otro más que le siguió, y otro, y otro. Pero hay un punto desde el cual ya no soy capaz de recordar. No se cómo acabe donde estoy ahora mismo, y lo que es peor, no sé exactamente dónde estoy.

Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que creo tener, consigo ponerme en pie, impulsándome con mis manos. Nuevamente todo me da vueltas, pero tras dar un paso, logo alcanzar la bola de forja que

corona uno de los laterales de los pies de la cama, consiguiendo mantener el equilibrio. Una llamada de urgencia de mi vejiga, me recuerda nuevamente todo lo que bebí anoche. Antes de intentar recuperar a mi Bella necesito urgentemente.

Uno. Localizar un baño.

Dos. Encontrar mis zapatos, así como mi chaqueta y mi abrigo, para poder marcharme de donde quiera que esté.

Tres. Tras averiguar dónde estoy. Buscar donde demonios aparque mi coche anoche y conducir hasta mi casa. Darme una ducha y vestirme como una persona decente.

Cuatro. Confesar a mi princesa lo que siento por ella.

Cinco. ¡Ya veremos cual será el siguiente paso!.

0o0o0o0o0o

Como ven en inicio dice epílogo. Eso quiere decir que esta adaptación llego así fin.

¡Si! La autora lo ha dejado ahí, hasta ahí llega el libro, el final, nanay que hay algo mas.

Si, se que ustedes tienen una cara de querer matarme o a la autora en este caso, por el final tan incompleto, si porque yo también quise hacerlo, pero busque, busque y no hay mas. Fue como dicen que se llama un betseller (creo que así se dice) entonces, quien me lo recomendo casi la mato, pero me dijo que fue años desde que esta así, quedo en continuarlo pero no lo siguió y así quedo. . .

.

.

.

Ahora hay un _**pero**_ (los peros a veces son buenos) cuando leí el libro quede inconforme así que como ya estaba en este maravilloso mundo del fanfiction, asi que mi imaginación empezo a volar y escribí una continuación, llevaba 2 capítulos escritos, pero como saben mi computadora murió, así que se perdieron. He estado reescribiendo los capítulos, así que si quieren que los suba y continúe la historia, que ahora sera de mi invención. Pues ya saben dejen en los comentarios sus opiniones de si quieren o no.

Si este capitulo tiene mas de 15 o 15 comentarios yo subiré la continuación aquí mismo.

Así que ya saben dejen comentarios.

Ya saben son mi paga.

Nos leeremos pronto si ustedes gustan y me lo permiten. Si no. Pues nos vemos en mis demas historias. Recuerden que esta sola es una adaptción. Los capítulos que se añadan ya serán de mi invención.

Historia: La tentación. - Adaptación: Seducción.

Locura realizada...

Cambio y fuera...

JaneAntoCullen


	26. Chapter 26 PERSONAJES

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, a partir de este momento yo me adjudicó la historia, que aquí se cuenta. Y si quieren ser parte de mi clan secuestremos a Rob son bienvenidas a unirse.**

Aquí les dejo el nombre del libro y los dos personajes principales, me dijeron que los pusiera y en el capítulo anterior lo puse pero no se dieron cuenta 😕😢

Adaptación: Seducción.

Nombre del libro (original) : La tentación (The Four Brothers)

Autor: Paulette Mestre.

Marco Zuñiga - Edward Cullen.

Claire Elizabeth Alonso - Isabella Swan.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios en cada capítulo. Aquí están los nombres de todas las que comentaron en cada capítulo. Gracias infinitas.

 **Guest - Gibelu - Pera I.t - Erika - LalhizGarcia - ISACOBO - PoliFP13 - yenliz -vanina Iliana - - rjnavajas - mcalderona2 - Pau'CM - florcitacullen1 - bbluelilas - vivi19 - Cary - Támara - Niky - Joselina - Cavendano13 - Melina - Lau - GN - Karina - kaja0507 - zujeyane - rukianime - JadeHSos - supattinsondecullen - isabelmoon - carelymh - Crucitaegr - .10**

Muchas gracias a todas.

Nos vemos en la continuación.

Besos

Locura realizada...

Cambio y fuera...

Janeantocullen


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudicó desde aquí la continuación de la historia, que seria de mi invención. si alguien quiere ser parte de mi clan secuestremos a Edward Cullen, es bienvenida a dejar un comentario.

¡SORPRESA! QUIERO COMENTARIOS SI?

Disculpen la tardanza 😊😂😊😂

Música: Wus You Were Here - Avril Lavigne.

¡CONTINUACION DE LA ADAPTACIÓN!

~¥~CAPITULO 25~¥~

POV BELLA

Escuchaba un sonido a lo lejos pero estaba tan cansada que no queria desperta, pero era tan desesperante que termino despertandose. Vio por la ventana y la oscuridad de la noche caía sobre la ciudad, había dormido algunas horas. Escucho de nuevo el teléfono. Estaba tentada a dejarlo sonar por si era Edward pero entonces vio que era su padre.

-Hola.

-¿Peque como estas? - quería gritarle que se jodiera pero no.

-Si, digo bien y tu? - se levanto y empezo a dar vueltas por la habitación buscando todo y esperando que su padre no le descubriera.

-Me estas escuchando Bella.

-¿Que? Si papá, me decias que.

-No voy a llegar a casa, esperaba que Edward se quedara...

-¡No! Es decir, ya estoy en casa lista para dormir.

\- Te escuchas rara ¿Estas bien peque?

-Si, es solo que creo que me estoy resfriando, por eso estoy en casa y lista para descansar, mañana tengo una junta y no quiero ir desvelada.

-Si quieres puedo dejar todo aqui e ir para vaya y...

-¡no! Es decir no es necesario estoy bien, no soy una niña ya - quiso gritarle que cuando debía de protegerla, de estar con ella él se iba de fiesta compartiendo mujeres con Edward, Carlisle y James, no no mas de eso. Estaba tan enojada y furiosa en esos momentos que quiso gritar pero no era el tiempo para ello - nos vemos papá. Diviertete y disfruta, anda adiós. - con eso se despidió y colgo el telefono. Ahora a terminar de preparar todo y de alejarse. Era el tiempo justo y el momento indicado.

.

.

.

Tenía los codos sobre sus rodillas y las manos en su cabeza, sentía mareado y ahora que había sacado todo el alcohol era mejor investigar donde estaba. Escuchaba ruidos de alguna parte, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse y salir a ver, Emmett entro ¿Que hacia él aquí?

-¿Estas mejor? - se veía perdido, casi podía ver al adolescente de años atrás, cuando Bella era una bebe. ¡Bella!

-¿Que pasa Em? ¿Como llegue aquí?

-Anoche hable con Bella para avisarle que llegaria después, ella dijo que estaba bien, llegue esta mañana y fui a su habitación para ver como estaba pero encontré en su cama su blusa manchada de sangre y material de curación con sangre, intente llamarte para saber si estabas con ella pero no contestaste - no, estaba atestado de alcohol - cuando iba de salida Jonh me hablo y fui por ti al bar, te deje en la habitación de invitados y le hable a Dan, ha venido a buscar muestras y todo un equipo para ver si hay alguna evidencia, es raro porque las cerraduras estaban bien - ella no estaba bien cuando se habia ido - tengo miedo que el hombre con quien estaba le haya hecho daño y se la haya llevado. - él no me habia hecho daño, por el simple hecho de que no existia.

-No seque decirte Emmett, a lo mejor Bella dejo el teléfono y fue a trabajar a una junta - eso quería creer - ella sabes como es, además es un poco torpe tal vez se lastimo y...

-¡No entiendes! - en ese momento estaba frente a èl, el padre preocupado que siempre habia en él - No hay parte de su ropa y accesorios, Dan ha terminado recientemente de revisar - no podia ser, ella tenia que regresar, no podia irse, él tenia que decirle tantas cosas, tenía que decirle que la amaba. ¡No!

-¡No! - sin importar el mareo o malestar salió de la habitación y corrió hasta la de ella, meses viniendo y considerando ese su hogar, su puerto seguro y no lo conocía. No sentía merecedor de estar ahí.

Llego a la habitación y vio todo pulcramente echo, era como si Bella estuviera en la cocina preparando algo, su aroma desvaneciendo le golpeo, recordándole que ella ya no estaba. Esculco la gaveta del baño donde ella guardaba los lentes de contacto, esos que solo eran para Marie, su Bella usaba lentes de montura negra, los cuales le hacían verla intrigante e inteligente. Vio que esos no estaban en el cajón y corrió hacia el buró, abrirlo fue como si la realidad fuera un laberinto que le golpeaba a cada paso que daba por ese pasillo.

Tomo el papel doblado que solo tenia su nombre escrito con su hermosa caligrafía.

 _"Tal vez es demasiado tarde para escribir estas letras pero prefiero que sea de esta ultima manera nuestro encuentro._

 _Cuando nos conocimos me pareciste la persona mas impresionante que conocí , mi hermano decía que tu y los demás chicos eran la pandilla de amigos y que podía contar con ustedes para lo que fuera pero siempre estaría él primero._

 _Los años pasaron y Victoria y yo seguíamos admirando los desde lejos hasta que ella por fin quedo con James, esa vez me sentí celosa porque ella tenía lo que yo deseaba contigo._

 _Cuando cumplí 16 me diste el mejor regalo que pude haber tenido y deseado. Después de eso desapareciste y solo me quedo el recuerdo y los rumores de lo que eras y te habías convertido. No podía creerlo, porque para mi eras mi príncipe de cuento con final perfecto._

 _Pero regrese, llegue. El destino me volvió a acercar a ti. Pero al parecer era tarde pues la distancia y el tiempo se había encargado de borrar me de tu memoria. Quise creer que podía ganarme tu admiración, tu interés en mi por mis propios méritos, como Isabella Swan, no la hermana o hija de Emmett. Pero me volvi a equivocar._

 _Podia ver el deseo en ti y el mismo que yo sentia pero no eran suficientes, porque todo lo que escuchaba y decían de ti era verdad pero no me importo una vez mas me arriesgué._

 _¿Sabes porque me entregue a ti? ¿Sabes porque deje que usaras de esa forma? ¿Latigos, espátula, castigos, golpes, malos tratos, desplantes y que me tomaras de la forma en que lo hiciste en ese restaurante? Porque no puedo repetir lo que en verdad fue ¿Sabes porque?_

 _¡Porque te amaba! Porque mi corazón te fue entregado desde que tenía 16 y poco a poco en cada momento del presente que pasamos juntos fue entregandosete un pedazo mas. Sabia que era tarde cuando me di cuenta pero no me importo. Porque te amo._

 _Pero me he dado cuenta en esa cena que yo solo soy una mujer mas a la que a ti no le importa compartir como si fuera ropa o algún objeto, me di cuenta y hizo falta que llegara a esos extremos para que mi enamorado corazón se diera cuenta que los finales felices solo son de cuetos, de ilusión, de mentira. Así como lo fue, lo es y lo sera lo que llego o creí que existió entre nosotros._

 _Tal vez cuando leas esto sea tarde, no te acuerdes y olvides lo que paso. Quiero que sepas que yo también lo haré, que todo lo que paso trataré de que quede atrás, dejo a Marie Dweyr, la secretaria atrás. Dejo a Isabella Swan, la amante de Edward Cullen atrás. Y me voy para tratar de reencontrar algo de la Bella Swan que existió tiempo atrás, para encontrar la dignidad que por amor perdí._

 _P.D. Te dejo las jollas que me diste y todo lo demás, tal vez encuentren a una verdadera y digna portadora de lo que realmente significan._

 _Gracias por todo Edward._

 _Con todo mi amor, corazón Bella Swan. Te amo._

La carta cayo de mis manos, sentía un dolor inmenso formarse en mi estomago y apoderarse de todo mi ser, era como si no pudiera retener suficiente oxígeno en su sistema. El camino al baño no fue lo suficientemente corto para poder llegar y dejar ahi todo el alcohol que habia tomado, y la bilis de sentirse asqueado con sigo mismo. Se quedo ahi ¿Que tiempo?. No sabia. Solo sabia que no era el suficiente para remediar el dolor que sus palabras le decían. Cuando regreso a la habitación vio a Emmett con la carta y como sostenía el colgante de luna entre sus manos.

-Eme...

-¿Eras tú? ¡Todo el tiempo fuiste tú! - solo asentí - desde el principio en la entrevista, el que no le permitieran renunciar, el que no me dijeras que ella trabajaba para ti, el ataque en el bar, el que tuviera miedo de decirme quien era el hombre que habia entregado su corazón, no puedo creerlo - estaba incrédulo, de repente algo cambio en su semblante y su mirada furiosa regreso a él - ¿Que es lo que paso ayer? ¿A que se refiere? - no dije nada - ¡Edward!

-Aro vino a la cena anual que tenemos, esta vez Remata estaba con él, la sangre - dude - la sangre es de una herida en su pecho que ella le hizo, no deje que Aro la tocara pero ella estaba desnuda con - no pude decir nada mas porque me encontraba recibiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra de su parte.

-¡Llevaste a mi hija con un puto violador! ¡Eres un mal nacido! - sabia que teia razón, yo la habia llevado al peligro, le habia prometido desde pequeña que la protegeria y lo había incumplido. - vamos maldito pendejo, que mas paso ¡Que mas paso!

\- La quite de él, pero me obligo a tomarla, ella no estaba preparada, estaba asustada y... Solo lo hice, después ella se fue y no supe más.

-¡Te das cuenta que desde que decidiste llevarla ella estuvo en peligro, pensaste en ti, como siempre solo tu, ¿sabes? Si me hubierss dicho que salian, que existis un deseo entre los dos, ya no amor, lo hubiera entendido tal vez pero ahora te mereces que te mate. Mi niña sufrio una violación por ti. - y en ese momento entendí todo claramente, yo había violado al ser mas puro, inocente, bondadoso y amoroso que habia tenido en mi puta vida. El peso de esa acusación y esa revelación cayo sobre mi como peso muerto. Y entonces supe que era mejor que ella estuviera lejos de mi.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Que tal esto que paso?

Recuerden que los capítulos de aquí en adelante son de mi invención, así que no serán tan largos, en la adaptación eran largos porque juntaba dos o tres. Así que espero entiendan y les gusten.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, besos.

Locura realizada...

Cambio y fuera...

JaneAntocullen


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudicó desde aquí la continuación de la historia, que seria de mi invención. si alguien quiere ser parte de mi clan secuestremos a Edward Cullen, es bienvenida a dejar un comentario.

¡SORPRESA! QUIERO COMENTARIOS SI?

Disculpen la tardanza 😊😂😊😂

Música: Ikenew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift

¡CONTINUACION DE LA ADAPTACIÓN!

~¥~CAPITULO 26~¥~

POV NARRADOR

Estaba a punto de ir por su teléfono cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía donde estaba la habitación donde Emmett lo había dejado, así que tenía que arreglarselas solito, estaba caminando por el pasillo intentando descrubir a donde llegar, en esos momentos es cuando se daba cuenta de lo poco que conocia a su princesa, había pasado incontables noches ahi, adorando el cuerpo de su princesa o simplemente dejando que Morfeo lo llevara a los sueños, pero entonces se daba cuenta de lo poco que realmente la conocia, no conocia a sus amigos, sus gustos, sus intereses, ni su casa. Solo la veia como un cuerpo al que poseer sin darle nada a cambio, la mantenía oculta como algo vergonzoso y eso no se lo perdonaria, trabajaría duro para encontrarla y esta vez hacer las cosas bien.

De regreso escucho gritos, se apresuró sólo para ver a Emmett forcejeando con James en la puerta.

-Déjame verla Emmett.

-Te he dicho que no esta, no se a donde esta, solo dejó una nota - me hice notar entre los dos y Emmett lo dejó lo cual hizo que se fuera contra él dejándolo en el pizo. Emmett dejo que lo golpeara y después lo separo. - ¡Basta! He dicho que ella no esta James ¿Que quieres?

-Se fue - lo miraron sin entender - Victoria me dejo, no se donde esta, desde hace días la estoy buscando, se que a la única persona que recorrería sería a Bella.

-Sera por lo que le dijiste y no apoyaste ¿no James? - dijo escupiendo la sangre, el chico lo miro duramente y se volvió hacia Emmett.

-Ten lee esto, tal vez te ayude a entender a porque tu hija se ha ido y que de una vez por todas mates a ese bastardo, no le dado esa paliza por Victoria, si no por la pequeña Bells. - y con eso se fue. Emmett miraba el libro de cuero como si de verdad pudiera darle todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas Edward, esto tengo que arreglarlo solo.

-Emmett por favor no...

-Me mentiste sobre los dos, meses siendo amantes, escondidos como si ella fuera un maldito secreto sucio, la usaste Edward de la peor manera. - él bajo la morada sabiendo que era verdad - la noche antes de decirle que era su padre ella me dijo que amaba a alguien, no podía decirme quien era porque... Porque era una situación difícil, vaya dificultad ¿no? Vete Edward, has logrado destruir algo irreconstruible - él salio por la puerta del departamento pero no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas. .

.

.

.

Llego a su departamento y cuando se sintio más humano salio rumbo a su oficina, había hablado con Sam para verlo ahí, él era un ex militar retirado que ahora se dedicaba a investigar, era bueno en lo que hacia y él no descansaría hasta dar con Bella.

-Angela venga - la chica temblaba de pies a cabeza, pues en sus años ahí nunca había visto a su jefe así, vestido con ropas sencillas y enojado a mas no poder y el que la llamara a su oficina no auguriaba nad bueno y mas si Bella no estaba.

\- seño...

-Cientese ahora mismo y callese - vio que apretaba el intercomunicador - entra - un hombre alto morenos y de pelo largo y negro entraba ahí, estaba segura que el castañeo de sus dientes era el único sonido que se escuchaba. - él es Sam Srita. Weber y usted le va a decir todo, absolutamente todo lo que sabe sobre Bella. - ella asentía vigorosamente.

-Srita. Weber ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que vio a la Srita. Swan?

-Oh, yo.. Yo la vi antier, ella asistió a una cena con el señor Cullen.

-Ella hablo de ir a algun lado, un lugar, lo que fuera.

-No realmente, ella era callada todo el tiempo, de echo creo que soy muy insistente así que comíamos y hablábamos pero creo que ella nunca tubo realmente necesidad de hablar, pues ella es dueña de esto también, yo hablaba de ir de viaje y ella solo consentía, creo que realmente si ella se fue pudo ser cualquier parte. Pero lo extraño es que me mando un mensaje, me dijo que cuidara mucho mi trabajo - Edward sonrió, ese mensaje tenia algo oculto y eso era que cuidara de él mas que de su trabajo. Su princesa lo amaba y no descansaría hasta traerla.

-Bien Srita. Weber, si hay algo mas o si ella se comunica con usted hagamelo saber por favor.

-Claro que si, espero la encuentre pronto - ellos así rieron y la dejaron ir.

-Sr. Cullen por lo que veo ella se ha ido dejando nada para encontrarla me pondré en ello para buscar posibles lazos o conexiones que ella haya dejado.

-Bien no me importa el costo o lo que haga falta quiero toda tu atención en esto y la quiero de vuelta.

-Claro que si Sr. Cullen.

Sam se fue dejandome solo en la oficina, quería poder salir y encontrarla fuera pero eso sabia no sería posible.

Los días fueron pasando hasta convertirse en una semana, en todo ese tiempo Emmett no se presento y el día que lo hizo solo fue para anunciar el cambio de nombre sobre su hija en la posición de la empresa. Había una foto con su nombre y obviamente no se hicieron esperar los cambios.

Bella era ahora una socia mayoritaria por un diez porcentaje, dado que era hija de Emmett y una auténtica Swan.

Y ese día Sam nos dio algo que tal vez no nos haría las cosas mas fáciles.

-Sr. Cullen, Swan he recolectado información que ha sido de mucha ayuda para saber sobre la Srita. Swan pero no así su paradero. En las computadoras frente a ustedes pondre un vídeo que es de la noche en que la Srita. Swan salio de casa - se veía el porton y un taxi estacionar, después a ella con una maleta, el conductor la ayudaba a subir y se iban - ahí termina el primero, el destino es cerca del aeropuerto donde se detiene en un cajero - el vídeo empieza y veo que no es de la misma compañía a donde todos sus cheques se redirigían por pago de la empresa, no mucho menos de la cuenta de Emmett.

-Ese no es su banco, no es de la empresa y ten por seguro que no es mía tampoco - los dos pensábamos igual.

-Si sr. Swan, esa cuenta es proveniente de un local en donde la Srita. Swan trabajaba - ¡Que! - es un lugar donde ella se dedicaba a cantar, la fecha en que inicio fue cercana a la que empezó a trabajar con empresas Swan&Cullen. Hace no mucho dejo el lugar pero los ingresos estaban intactos y eran muchos.

-Espera ¿¡Sabias de esto!? - él me miro enojado cuando vio el nombre del local, era mio, y sabia ahora quien era esa cantante que John había contratado y me tenia tan malditamente cautivado, era ella y siempre fue ella. Esa noche ella venia del local, del lugar en donde le había prohibido ir y ella solamente disfrutaba de ser alguien.

-No lo sabia.

-¿Seguro? No te creo, por ese tiempo ya estabas con ella, se lo has prohibido ¿no? - negué.

-Si andaba con ella, descubrí que algunas noches llegaba muy tarde a casa pero no supe a donde iba, la última se lo prohibi y después ella dejo de llegar tarde y faltar a nuestros encuentros, no supe a donde iba y después lo olvide.

-Eres un maldito, con que te satisfaciera era suficiente, o tal vez tenias miedo de no ser suficiente - con ese comentario mi sangre hirvió, él sabía donde darme.

-Señores por favor concentremonos en la Srita. Swan.

-¿A donde fue desde ahí?

-Ella saco parte del dinero y fue a compar pasajes, uso su tarjeta personal para comprar dos lugares, uno a Francia y el otro a Nueva Orleans - nuestras caras mostraban confusión, el vídeo nos mostraba a Bella en una de las estaciones comprando. Después de unos minutos se le veía en otra estación - en esa esta comprando tres boletos uno a Madrid, otro a Turquía y uno mas a Londres, esos gastos los cargo a la tarjeta personal, la cual esta dirigida a la cuenta del Sr. Cullen - sonreí porque era obvio que ella quería una forma de lastimarme, no importaba. - los últimos dos boletos fueron pagados en efectivo, aun así pude saber a donde fue, ella compro a Nueva York y México pero no sabemos a cual de todas fue, ella supo como despistar nos.

-Pero podemos preguntar a las azafatas, dar dinero, lo que sea para saber a donde esta mi hija.

-Lo siento pero hemos hecho de todo, ella o no subió a ningún vuelo o supo ocultarse de todos muy bien.

-¿Ella no salio del aeropuerto una vez que compro los boletos? - él negó.

-Si salió, volvió al cajero y retiro el resto de su dinero dejando la cuenta en ceros. - le volvió a dar play al vídeo y vimos cono ella guargaba todo en su bolso, pero antes de salir daba una mirada directamente a la cámara, no había maquillaje, no había un lindo peinado, no había esa chispa de picardía en sus ojos, ni esa so rosa coqueta. Nada. Solo estaba oscuridad y tristeza en su rostro, dejandome ver la soledad, la desilusión y la tristeza que yo había instalado, y como si supiera que dolía, Sam dejo pausada la grabación en esa parte, en su rostro, en su tristeza. Algo que nunca olvidaría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno Bella se dio vida comprando pasajes de avión. Edward y Emmett tiene cero pistas pero no crean no sera tan facil encontrar a la princesa. Ahora, no serán muchos capítulos porque yo quiero darle un cierre a la historia mas no una continuación, bien espero les guste el capítulo y disfruten dejándome comentarios. Y para animarlas mas, la que deje el 1 comentario (con el nombre que quieren que lleve) en este capítulo le voy a odsequiar una foto editada de Edward&Bella, la cual podrán encontrar con su nombre en mi página de facebook: chica perfecta? Chica que le gusta twilight...

Así que dejenme un lindo comentario, y pondré mas capítulos :) ya saben chantaje puro.

P.D. hay dos libros mas, yo no sabia que había continuación pero si la hay, los encontré pero no se pueden descargar ni comprar me dice que hay un error. Así que yo le daré el final a esta historia que yo hubiera querido que pasara. Verán un poco de sufrimiento, como que desamor, amor, incredulidad yvalgo mas, pero ¿habra final feliz? Bueno queden se a saberlo y seguir en los últimos capítulos que subiré de mi loca imaginación.

Besos

Locura realizada...

Cambio y fuera...

Janeantocullen


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudicó desde aquí la continuación de la historia, que seria de mi invención. si alguien quiere ser parte de mi clan secuestremos a Edward Cullen, es bienvenida a dejar un comentario.

¡SORPRESA! QUIERO COMENTARIOS SI?

Disculpen la tardanza 😊😂😊😂

Música: Full Moon The Black

¡CONTINUACION DE LA ADAPTACIÓN!

~¥~CAPITULO 27~¥~

POV BELLA

-Ojalá despiertes pronto, las madres me han dicho que no este aquí porque los bebes son muy sensibles pero no quiero alejarme. Mañana vengo a verte espero que hayas despertado ya. - senti unos labios sobre mi frente y luego nada mas, oí sus pisadas pequeñas y luego nada mas, la soledad era inminente.

.

.

.

-Vamos a darte un baño querida y... - abrí los ojos, estaba en una habitación blanca y había una monja frente a mi. No entendía donde estaba. ¿Que pasaba? - oh linda has despertado, llamare ha... Lim ¡Lim! Por favor llama al Dr. Black, ahora - escuchaba todo y veía a la enfermera actuar pero realmente no entendía porque necesitaba a un médico.

-¿Que ha pasado?

-Dr; estaba por darle un baño y de pronto abrió los ojos, no ha hablado, solo mueve los ojos.

-¿Señorita me entiende? - había visto en muchas películas ese tipo de preguntas y situaciones, así que hizo lo que había visto y asintió lentamente - bien, ¿sabe como se llama? - ella negó, no quería que se enteraran, pasaria lo del tiempo atras... Pero ¿Que tiempo era?

-¿Qu...que día es?

-Estamos a 10 de noviembre del 2017 ¿Porque? ¿Recuerda que día era cuando sufrió el accidente? - ¡Habían pasado seis meses! Ella negó, era mejor dejar las cosas son respuesta. - bien, soy el Dr. Jacob Black, voy a oscultarla y darle los resultados de como se encuentra y de lo que paso ¿le parece bien?

-S-si c-claro. - el médico reviso mi presión, mi temperatura, los latidos de mi corazón, y algunas cosas mas, una vez que termino tomo un expediente y suspiro mirando a la enfermera que con un asentimiento salio de la habitación. No era tonta algo pasaba y era feo.

-Bien quisiera saber primeramente tu nombre -

-Isabella - se me quedo viendo para que continuara - solo así.

-Mira Isabella, hay dos noticias una no tan buena como la otra y realmente necesito llamar a algun familiar que este contigo - solo negué y él pareció aceptarlo - bien, hace meses has sufrido un accidente, una de las chicas que están aquí te encontró, te trajeron y tu estado era muy delicado, sobre todo por el estado en que... - él se quedo callado y mi preocupación fue grande.

-¿Que paso? ¿Que estado?

-Isabella cuando sufriste el accidente estabas embarazada, desafortunadamente has perdido a tu bebe y - deje de escuchar, lo sabia, estaba casi segura cuando ese medico lo menciono y..

√√ _Inicio del Flasch √√..._

 _Había logrado escapar del ojo de mi padre y sobretodo de Edward, días después supe que cayeron en la trampa de los boletos de habían, cuando en realidad había ido en autobús y luego en avión hasta acá. Necesitaba un cambio, de todo. Tenia cerca de mes y medio que estaba acá, rl dinero no era un problema pero mi estado de animó no, había ido a sacar dinero de una de las cuentas que tenia en común con Victoria, la cual había desaparecido sin dejar rastro al igual que ella. Sentía miradas, así que salió directo al hotel, necesitaba guardar el dinero y... Entonces sucedió rápido y sin saber como, un hombre mas grande que ella la aventó a un callejón y le quito la bolsa, saco el dinero y cuando lo tuvo empezó a manosear la, en ese momento todos los recuerdos volvieron y sin esperar a más lo golpeo con toda su fuerza, era como si lo tuviera frente a ella. Recogió su bolsa y salio de ahí, necesitaba ver un medico, le dolía la cabeza, estaba narrada y con ganas de vomitar, además que el golpe en su mejilla estaba molestando._

 _Llegó y enseguida la atendieron pero en mitad del momento perdió la conciencia solo logrando divisar a alguien en bata blanca ¿tal vez un medico?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No recordaba mucho y lo que veía no le decía mucho._

 _-Hola Isabella - ¿como sabia su nombre? - debido a esto - saco su bolsa - he llamado a tu padre y se ha puesto muy contento de saber que nada te había pasado -¡¿Que decía?! Emmett estaba por venir aquí, Dios santo tenia que salir ya de ahí. - iré por algunas pastillas para el dolor y tu alta, para cuando tu padre llegue podras irte sin problema, solo deberas tener reposo ya que los mareos seguiran, antes de darte nada he mandado ha hacerte una prueba de embarazo, solo son cuestiones rutinarias por los medicamentos - mi mente se nublo, embarazada, un bebe de... Un bebe mío, solamente mio. Tome respiraciones cortas, y salí de la cama quitándome todos esos cables, gracias al cielo habían dejado mi ropa. Salí de ahí como si nada o al menos eso intentaba ya que los mareos no me dejaban._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Necesitaba caminar ya que lo último de mi dinero se lo había llevado ese desgraciado. ¿Que tanto había caminado? No sabia, ¿Habia llegado a algún lugar realmente? No. Cruce la ultima calle del hotel cuando sin poder preeverlo algo impacto sobre mi, sentí el golpe y como caía sobre la acera, sentía tanto dolor y de pronto sólo calor y de ahí la soledad y todo se oscureció no vi nada más._

√√ _Fin del Flasch √√_

-Señorita Isabella ¿Esta bien?

-Si ¿Cuanto tiempo tenía?

-Es difícil decirlo pero de seis a siete semanas, era el tiempo de mayor riesgo para los dos, todo este tiempo ha sanado, llego aquí con varias fracturas, pierna, brazo, costilla y una contusión. Esta estable y bien recuperada. En unos dias podre darle de alta y le recomendare algunas terapias físicas y consulta con un psicológo. Es duro lo que ha pasado pero no imposible de superar - él lo decía tan fácil, mi bebe habia muerto, un bebe que habia sido concevido con amor al menos de mi parte.

Tome varias respiraciones y lo mire de nuevo, no necesitaba a nadie, solo la soledad. Tome valor de huir lo haría de nuevo.

-¿Cuando puedo irme de nuevo?

-Me gustaría dejarla en observación unos días y después le daré el alta.

-Bien, quiero estar sola por favor - él médico iba a decir algo mas pero se arrepintió y salio, las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, eran tantas cosas, desde pequeña habia sido alejada y dejado sola, mi padre no habia tenidl el valor suficiente para decirme quien era, mi madre muerta y mi abuela y supuesta madre golpeada y maltratada por un odiota. Usada y denigrda por un maldito de quien ne habia enamorado y me habia fallado y ahora lo único que podía mantenerme a flote se iba, la ilusión, la esperanza se apagaba, mi bebe sin saber de él, sin conocerlo se había ido. Estaba sola en ese mundo.

Sentí una pequeña caricia.

-Lo siento, no llores - había una pequeña chica parada junto a mi, tenia el cabello negro y corto, muy corto, vestía un tipo uniforme y era menudita.

-¿Q-quien eres?

-Soy Alice, te encontré cuando la camioneta te atropello, te traje aquí.

-¿Que es aquí? - había hablado con el médico y entendía que era un hospital pero de donde, mi padre tendería aquí negocios o algo así.

-Es un hospital pero de monjas, la familia del Dr. Black es la que lo fundo, ahora Jake es quien se encarga de que funcione, el Sr. Black se ha retirado y ha quedado a cargo de su unico hijo. Hay una parte donde están los bebes y niños que la gente abandona, aquí nos preparan para ser personas de bien, yo tengo diecisiete y ayudo a las madres con lo bebes, ahora solo hay uno pero hay veces que hay muchos.

-Oh - esa chica hablaba hasta por los codos.

-Ten - me entrego mi bolsa - la escondí cuando te trajeron, no se, si hice bien, pero...

-Gracias, has hecho mas que bien pero ¿Porque? Como supiste.

-Parecía que no querías que te encntraran así que la escondí y dije que no sabía nada, varias chicas por poco y me la quitan porque la vieron y la querían, aquí no tenemos cosas así de bonitas pero pude cuidarle.

-Gracias, cuando salga de aqui te regalare una mejor, tengo muchas. - habian pasado meses, su habitación en el hotel estaría cancelada pero vería la forma.

Alice se quedo mucho tiempo y le contó toda clase de historias, era divertida a pesar de su historia, le había contado como había llegado a estar así y ella me había consolado. Tal vez lo que había dicho fuera cierto, todos los caminos llevan a casa, aun sin importar las consecuencias del trayecto.

.

.

.

-Bells - Alice entro a mi habitación con su usual armonía - quiero que vayamos a un lugar.

-Alice pediste permiso ¿Verdad? - ella asintió - bien, ¿Necesito llevar algo?

-No, solo tu - reí y caminamos fuera, un rato después supe a donde íbamos y quise decirle que no, que era doloroso ir ahí pero entonces recordé lo que Jake me había dicho, necesitaba superarlo. Así que e tres con ella, donde solo había una cunita habitada, por una bebe envuelta en una manta rosa, las pequeñas pelucitas eran entre rojizas y castañas - ella es una bebe que esta desamparada, su mamá fallecio al ella nacer, esta sola en este mundo, ¿quieres cargarla? - Alice era muy intuitiva, ella sabia cuando insistir y cuando no pero nunca se daba por vencida, asi mismo sabia todo de aqui.

-¿Puedo?

-Para eso te traje, se lo de tu bebé - me tense - siento que eso haya pasado, pero se que en ella tal vez puedas encontrar la paz que necesotas y quieres dar - la mire a las dos sin saber realmente que queria decir - Bella ella es una dejada igual que yo, escuche a Zeyk decir que entraría en un lugar de acogida y después regresaría, no puedo cuidarla porque yo ya estoy por dejar este lugar, si me dan la oportunidad trabajaré aquí pero no te go el poder no recurso de hacer una vida para las dos, pero tu si Bella, ella es la pieza que te falta para ser feliz y dejar ese pasado vez algun día encuentres a tu padre de nuevo, y puedas volver a recuperar algo pero mientras tienes la oportunidad de darle a ella un hogar y tu darte la oportunidad de ser feliz - no sabia que decir ni que hacer - piensa lo.

Y con esas palabras deje a la bebé y salí de ahí, sabia que tenía razón y no en un futuro cercano iba a regresar a casa, porque realmente ya no tenia una, ella tenia razón en que probablemente esa pequeña era su nueva vida. Lloro por largo rato por todo, por las mentiras de sus padres y abuelos, el amor no correspondido de Edward, su corazón roto y la pérdida de su bebe no nacido. Por todo.

Me había despertado con una nueva visión finalmente, y esa cambiaría muchas vidas. Empezando por la de ella.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Como ven a Bella y su perdida, esa perdida tiene gran indicio en Edward, ya veran porque.

Quiero lindos comentarios por favor saben que es mi paga y así me incentivan a que escriba mas rápido. Chantaje puro ya saben.

&Ahora me han preguntado sobre el epilogo que la autora puso, como que no se entendio.

Bueno ahí hay una relación amo/sumisa, lo cual quiere decir que la chica sabia que su amo deseaba a Bella y no podia tocarla asi que para complacerlo ella lo hacia pero no podia darle mas de lo que su amo deseaba, por eso obligo a Edward a que tuvieran relaciones. Ese 'placer' que podía ser otorgado a su amo. O es lo que entendí jajaja espero me explicara bien.

Gracias. Locurita realizada...

Cambio y fuera...

Janeantocullen


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes le pertenecen a la S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudicó desde aquí la continuación de la historia, que seria de mi invención. si alguien quiere ser parte de mi clan secuestremos a Edward Cullen, es bienvenida a dejar un comentario.

¡SORPRESA! QUIERO COMENTARIOS SI?

Disculpen la tardanza 😊😂😊😂

Música: The Climb

¡CONTINUACION DE LA ADAPTACIÓN!

~¥~CAPITULO 28~¥~

POV BELLA

 _Tiempo después..._

-¡Mami! ¡Mamá! - suspire dejando la cuchara sobre el plato y volteandome para ver a una mata de cabello castaño correr y pasarse la cocina directamente, Sonreí por eso.

-¿Qué paso ahora? - la pelinegra sonrió y fue por algo al refrigerador, suspire esperando a que hablara pero claro, antes de que eso pasará Katlin entro en la cocina cambiada, era hora de prepararse.

-Mami, Alice no quiso quedarse con Jasper y el quería ir por helado, mami yo quiero helado. - suspire.

-Kat, mira si Alice no quiso quedarse con Jasper es por algo, ahora Jasper debió de pedirne permiso a mi, ahora ve a terminar tu tarea que pronto vanos a comer y después vemos eso del helado - ella asintió con un puchero pero hizo caso. Podía escuchar a Alice mover cosas en la cocina, enojada obviamente. Todavía podía recordar ese día hace diez años atrás...

 _La trabajadora social me veía con una sonrisa casi o mas grande a la cual tenia yo en mi rostro. Había pasado desde esa noche tres semanas, había llorado esa y todas las noches de la semana siguiente hasta que Alice volvió a intentar acercarseme, desde ahí hablamos todos los días hasta que volví a los cuneros y fue cuando tome mi decisión de adoptar a la pequeña. Porque como decía la canción que Alice me había hecho escuchar en una de nuestras noches de chicas.._

 _ **Tengo que seguir intentando...**_

 _ **Tengo que mantener mi cabeza bien alta...**_

 _ **Siempre va a haber una montaña...**_

 _ **Siempre vas a querer que se mueva...**_

 _ **Siempre va a ser una batalla difícil...**_

 _ **A veces vas a tener que perder...**_

 _ **No se trata con la rapidez con que llegar...**_

 _ **No es sobre lo que esta esperando al otro lado...**_

 _ **Es la subida...**_

 _Eso era toda la verdad, el camino que había recorrido desde que conocí a Edward era difícil pero desde ese mismo momento era hora de cambiar, y es lo que estaba por hacer._

 _Los golpes en la puerta me regresaron al presente y vi asentir a la señorita Julie, ella dijo un 'pase' y Alice entro cargando a la pequeña bebe que se veía dormida. Ella se veía nerviosa pero a la vez feliz y esperaba que se sintiera mas después de lo que le dijéramos._

 _-Buenas tardes, hola Bella._

 _-Hola Alice ¿como éstas?_

 _-Bien._

 _-Hola Alice, toma asiento vamos a empezar - ella saco papeles, y empezó a leer - bueno vamos a empezar la adopción de la menor de un mes, ¿la que llevara el nombre de? - me miro._

 _-Katlin Higginbotham Dwyer S. - ella asintió y escribió en la hoja, descubrió el pie de la pequeña y lo puso sobre la tinta tinta y lo paso al papel, cuando finalizo me dio para firmar y lo hice._

 _-Bien, con esta acta queda redactado que es su hija legalmente. Ahora procedemos a la adopción de la señorita Alice - la aludida dio un giro tan rápido que temí que se hubiera lastimado. Sus negros ojos me veían incrédulos._

 _-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?_

 _-Alice es tu decisión aceptar, te he llegado a querer mucho en este tiempo, quiero que formes parte de esta pequeña familia, tienes razón en que hay nuevas oportunidades en la vida y quiero que tu también tengas una oportunidad nueva y diferente. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?_

 _-Es que... Carambolas ¡claro que si! Señorita acepto, ¿dónde firmo y cuando se haría realidad mi apellido Swan?_

 _-He.._

 _-Alice, mira - no sabía como continuar - eh ¿recuerdas la historia que te conté? - ella asintió - bueno por eso no usaremos el apellido Swan, sera Dwyer y S; al final._

 _-Será como tu digas, me encanta - la trabadora social hizo el papeleo y como solo faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños la dio como una adulta así que era mas fácil y ella firmó, claro junto con la mía. La señorita Julie estaba mas que dispuesta a ayudarme para que todos mis papeles quedaran en regla con mi nuevo nombre, y al igual que con mis dos nuevas hijas. También me estaba ayudando a dejar atrás a Isabella Swan y eso estaba bien._

 _._

 _._

 _Nos habíamos despedido y arreglado todo, en dos días nos habíamos mudado a Rusia, claramente un lugar lo suficiente alejado como para que nadie nos encontrara y para ser una nueva Bella._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Escuche un juramento y luego el golpe de algo caer. Eso me trajo al presente de mis recuerdos. Camine hacia la cocina para ver que era lo que pasaba y que podía encontrarme ahí.

.

 **POV ALICE**

 **.**

Quería matar a Jasper, pero eso me causaría muchos años en prisión y ahí yo no podía entrar, ¡no! Esos trajes eran horribles. Puf solo tenia que canalizar mi furia, no podía decirle a mamá, aunque estaba en una encrucijada tan grande que me volvería loca. Salte cuando el plato se resbaló de mis manos y se quebró en muchos pedazos. Gemi frustrada por eso.

-Mejor dime que pasa, así no vas a términar con mi vajilla.

-Lo siento, lo recogeré y dejaré todo bien - ella me miraba como si lo supiera todo y a veces así era - eh, ¿iras a la gala?

-Si, Jasper nos invito ¿Por qué no iras? ¿Alice paso algo entre ustedes? - negué - ¿Entonces?

-Nada mamá, mira son solo cosas mías y de él, ya sabes solo cosas de pareja, iré a descansar.

-Claro, te subiré una charola mas tarde y despreocupate por Kat, iremos a comprar unas cosas que 'necesita' para su fiesta de pijamas, descansa cariño. - mamá se fue y yo subí necesitaba pensar en como hacer todo esto, si se enteraba estaría tan en problemas como si no se enteraba.

Era estúpido pues era casi imposible que se enterara y al menos por mi no lo haría.

.

 **POV BELLA**

.

-Todos esta muy lindo - Alice sonrio y volvió a tomar de su copa, si no contaba mal ella llevaba ya su quinto trago y Jasper ni siquiera había dicho su discurso. Todo estaba pulcramente arreglado y sabia que había batallado con la madre de Jasper por dicha decoración, aunque ella siempre se salia con la suya.

-Cariño voy a subir deseame suerte.

-Amor no lo necesitas, pero desde aquí te desearemos toda la suerte.

-Claro que si Jasper. - él camino saludando algunas personas y por fin se puso detras del podiun.

-Buenas noches, les doy la mas cordial bienvenida a la apertura de empresas A&J que hoy les abre las puertas, espero disfruten de algunos de los presentes que ofreceremos. Años de esfuerzos respaldan la calidad de nuestro producto - los aplausos se escucharon y pude ver como él sonreía nervioso - antes que puedan levantarse de sus mesas y disfrutar de la velada quiero hacer un anunció, nos conocimos hace años y principalmente ella fue la creadora de esta idea, y aunque puede que diga 'no' por haberla descubierto, quiero que se ponga de pie por favor Alice mi novia y su madre Isabella Higginbotham - iba a matar a Jasper aunque mis ojos picaban, pero a la vez mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Nos pusimos al pie de la mesa cerca de la pista, Jasper se puso frente a nosotras - Bella quiero hacer esto aquí y ahora y quiero pedirte la mano de Alice - solo asentí, antes de que me acercara el microfono. - bien, Alice, quiero que pasemos los años que Dios nos permita vivir juntos, que nuestros hijos ven el amor que nos tenemos, construir un hogar, Al ¿Aceptarias casarte conmigo? - toda la sala estaba en silencio, moentras Alice rebotaba en su lugar y llorba claro esta.

-¡Claro que si Jaz! ¡Si, si, si! - todos aplaudieron y se pusieron de pie mientras ellos se besaban, él puso el hermoso anillo en su dedo y lo beso, después de eso puedo decir que empezamos a disfrurar de la fiesta y los abrazos, besos y felicitaciones. Por mi lado fui acorralada por Lilian, la madre de Jasper, para empezar a preparar la boda de su príncipe. Eso hasta que alguien interrumpio.

-¿Isabella eres tu? - me voltee para ver quien era quien me llamaba y de inicio no sabia quien era, pero me aleje llevándolo, no era buena con desconocidos y menos frente a Lilian.

-¿Si? Disculpe pero no le recuerdo ¿Usted es?

-Claro que no, eres otra eso si, te conocí en una cena con tu padre hace ya años, y en la entrega de cargos de su empresa, creeme que no se le desea a nadie lo que le ha pasado pero me alegro qur haya hecho lo correcto al darte sus acciones y reconocerte - no entendia de que hablaba - claro que has sabido llevarlo con Cullen estos años y me alegro mi empresa ha sido una maravilla desde entonces. Gracias chica, y mis mas sinceras disculpas hacia tu padre espero que pronto se recupere de ese fatal accidente, veras que es un hombre fuerte y saldrá adelante - me quede de piedraval escuchar sus palabras, papá, ¿Emmett estaba mal? - debió de ver mi intriga y duda - ¿te encuentras bien? ¿no lo sabias, cierto?

-No, Dios, hace tiempo que no hablo con él, por favor digame ¿Que le ha pasado? - vi su duda - por favor.

-Ha sufrido un accidente, es lo que se, la empresa esta bien por eso pensé que tu estabas enterada ya que Cullen se ha llevado dia y noche en el hospital con él, es lo que se. Siento no poder darte más información.

-Descuide ha hecho mucho gracias.

-Isabella - voltee a verlo - conozco a Emmett, tal vez cometio muchos errores pero te ama, los humanos estamos hechos de segundas oportunidades linda, solo piensalo.

Camine directo a la mesa y tone una copa de golpe, saque mi teléfono y busque un solo numero, ahí estaba y había estado por años pero nunca me detube a marcar un solo segundo y así se quedo.

-¿Estas bien mamá? - negué - ¿Qué pasa? - entonces las lagrimas salieron.

-Bella, Alice hay que sacarla esta teniendo un ataque de ansiedad - no fui consiente de nada hasta que sentí algo blando debajo de mi, una cama y fue todo.

.

.

.

Tal vez era una señal, tal vez era lo mas lógico, pues el era mi padre, había estado ahí para mi aunque en la sombras pero siempre preocupado por mi. Y fue ahí que tome la decisión. Iría a Seattle a ver a Emmett.

-No puedes hacerlo, me has dicho que no durante los primeros años, y además esta Edward, mamá por favor.

-No tengo que verlo si no quiero al igual que esto segura que él no estara ahí, él no se atrevería a regresar, mi padre le ha hecho pagarle mi partida de eso estoy segura, siempre lo repetía. Y no importa de todas maneras, quiero ver a mi padre y eso haré, esta en ti si quieres venir, Kat viene conmigo - ella suspiro.

-Sabes que no te dejare ir sola, ha sido así desde siempre.

-Gracias cariño.

-Te amo mamá, iré a decirle a la pequeña que vamos de viaje, aunque se va a desilusionar cuando sepa que no se al parque de diversiones - las dos reimos , pues viaje para Kat era sinónimo de parque de diversiones. Prepare la maleta y en menos de dos horas estábamos listas para viajar, algo bueno que Jasper tuviera su propio avión, evitaría muchos contratiempos.

.

.

.

El viaje lo podía describir en una sola palabra, nervios. Suerte que Alice y Jas, que al último se ofreció para venir con nosotras, pudieron entretener a Kat, porque por mas tés de tila que tomara lo único que quería era bajar del avión así estuviera en pleno cielo, que me dejara en una isla abandonada de todo poder humano. ¡A quien quería engañar! Estaba nerviosa de verlo y ver que para él no había sido nada, que yo era la única loca, seguí con mi te y pretendía relajarme y descansar. Eso era lo mejor.

.

.

.

-Bella no prefieres ir al hotel y descansar un poco, ya mañana hablaremos al hospital y veremos quien es el encargado de él, no de informes y ver si tu puedes ya tomar ese papel y esa responsabilidad en caso de que la quieras. ¿Que dices? - negué necesitaba hacerlo ahora.

-No, gracias pero prefiero ir yo en persona, también quiero que ustedes descansen, Kat estará liada por el cambio, estaré aquí pronto para no dejarse las.

-Descuida mamá, veremos como captar su atención para que no se de cuenta, tu tranquila y ve a ver al abuelo - Sonreí y tome un taxi para mas rápido llegar hasta ahí. Las conocidas calles pasaban frente a mi y aun en diez años y los cambios efectuados podía ver la ilusión de normal, habian sido. Pague al taxi y entre en el gran edificio sabiendo que era uno de los que mi padre tenia con algún socio. Busque el piso y la habitación solo para encontrar saliendo de ella a James y Carlisle, al verme su rostro paso por varias expresiones; furia, incredulidad, comprensión.

-Hola.

-Bella ¿Eres tu? - asentí - vaya esto es una sorpresa, deja que nos recomoongamos.

-Creo que ya tendrán tiempo para ello, quiero saber ahora como se encuentra él, que ha pasado para que llegue aquí, y podre verlo, hacerle saber que estoy aquí.

-La pregunta antes de la ultima si, ven - me llevo un poco mas haya de la puerta por donde ellos habian salido y vi que era un cristal, destras de el pude ver una camilla con maquinas y cables a su alrededor y entonces pude ver que en medio de todo ello estaba mi muy grandulon padre, con la diferencia de que ahora su musculatura no era tan obvia y la palidez en su piel era mas notoria, las lagrimas no tardarón en aparecer y los dos tuvieron que tomarme para no dejarme caer

-¿Que pasa con las demás? Necesito saber que pasa con el, diagnostico, avances, todo.

-Bella nosotros no estamos acargo de él, somos solo médicos alternos y aunque tenemos el diagnostico y sus progresos, no tenemos la autoridad para darte informes, de eso se encaraga... - un grito resono en el silencioso pasillo.

-¡Bella! - sabia de quien era esa voz, perfecta y matizada que aun con los años no habia cambíado, me voltee lentamente para verlo correr hacia nosotros, su cara era de pura felicidad, y la mia de pura incredulidad, no podia ser él quien atendiera a papá - Bella, princesa ¡Estas aquí! - yo estaba inerte entre sus brazos, mientras él me abrazaba y movia a los lados cual muñeca de trapo. Podia sentir como su aroma se colaba por mis fosas nasales y mis pulmones se deleitaban con la dicha, todo regreso como un golpe y mi cuerpo se tenso. Él debio de sentirlo porque se separo lentamente, sus ojos mostraban felicidad pero intriga tambien - Bella.

-Doctor Cullen, no se si así recibe asus familiares de pacientes, quiero decirle que si sera usted quien me de los detalles sobre mi padre, ya que no hay mas remdio, se limite a saludarme de lejos, no soy muy fan de los abrazos. Ahora quiero tener informes de mi padre, dado que es usted el unico involucrado con el progreso de su salud - escuche risas detras de mi, y como Edward apretaba los puños a sus costados.

\- Sigame por favor, le daré los detalles - dijo señalando hacia un pasillo, tenia la mandibula tan apretada que daba miedo se la rompiera. Durante todo el camino fui contando los pasos y tratando de que mi respiracion fuera normal, necesitaba mantenerme seria, entramos en un despacho informal claramente como a él le gustan - toma asiento, Bella por favor tenemos que...

-Dije que quería hablar sobre la salud de mi padre, nada mas ¿Puede decirme eso? - vi como suspiraba y procedia a mover papeles.

-Emmett esta estable, grave pero estable, durante los ultimos años ha estado metido en investigaciones de las cuales no he sabido a que se debian. Se dejo y el alcohol no fue una buen compañia, no se que haya pasado que sufrio un derrame - un jadeo salio de mi, era mi culpa - esta en estado de coma, sabremos que repercuciones tendra cuando despierte.

-¿Cuando sera eso?

-No lo sé, hemos hecho todo tipo de estudios por ahora estamos dejando a su cerebro descansar, cuando despierte avanzaremos desde ahí.

-Esta bien, necesito descansar y ver todo esto.

-Bella por favor necesitamos hablar de lo...

-Nada, no ha pasado nada y no necesitamos hablar de nada.

-Nos tendremos que ver seguido debido a esto que le esta pasando a tu padre - sonrei ante su tactica.

-No si no eres su medico - me puse de pie - escucha algo Cullen, no soy ninguna ingenua, se que quieres retenerme con la excusa de ser el médico informante - el sonrió creida mente - creeme soy una Swan y como tal me vas a tratar, grabatelo muy bien.

Salí rápidamente del consultorio sin mirar atrás porque si no mis lágrimas me delatarían, llegue frente al vidrio donde papá estaba y me recargue en el dejando que las lágrimas salieran, habían pasado tanto tiempo que apenas podía reconocerlo ahí, su pícara sonrisa no estaba, en su lugar había soledad y dolor; algo que yo había causado y aunque lo sentía no me arrepentía de ninguna de las decisiones que había tomado...

O0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno que tenemos aquí, han pasado los años, como diría la canción. Hay integrantes nuevas y se integrara uno al que algunas aman, y nuestro querido Edward odia, ¿ya saben quien es? Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, quiero comentarios por favor.

 **NOTA- He estado internada de nuevo y como ya saben mi enfermedad es así, por eso es que he tarddo en actualizar, pero aca terminando el año con un nuevo capítulo y esperando que me sigan dando su tiempo en cada historia y capitulo.** **Besos y nos vemos mas adelante con más. Janeantocullen.**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudicó desde aquí la continuación de la historia, que sería de mi invención. si alguien quiere ser parte de mi clan secuestremos a Edward Cullen, es bienvenida a dejar un comentario.

¡SORPRESA! QUIERO COMENTARIOS SI?

Disculpen la tardanza

Música: John Legend - All Of Me (Lyrics & Sub Español) Official Video

¡CONTINUACION DE LA ADAPTACIÓN!

 **~¥~CAPITULO 29~¥~**

 **POV BELLA**

Sentí el tan familiar y característico olor y calor de él, me fundí en su abrazo y deje que mis lágrimas mancharan su camisa, era tan doloroso ver a mi padre ahí.

-Tranquila nena, veras que él saldrá adelante y podrás recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Gracias Jake, aunque no sé qué haces aquí todavía.

-Señorita Swan - el grito de Edward interrumpió la respuesta de Jake - lamento interrumpir - claro que no, veía su cara de sínico - le aviso que las horas de visita se han acabado y mañana tengo los informes temprano.

-Claro, nos veremos mañana Dr. Cullen - camine con Jake detrás de mi, no quería darle más información de la requerida.

.

.

.

-Así que ese es el susodicho ¿no? - solo asentí - bien esta para comérselo con todo y estetoscopio - solo reí, Jake no cambiaría - bien, dame todos los papeles para empezar - lo more sin entender - linda, si quieres ver al follable de Edward, entonces estoy aquí como amigo para apoyarte en el caso con tu padre, pero si no es el caso estoy como abogado y amigo claro.

-¿Qué puedo hacer, además de algunas amenazas?

-Mucho, por lo que me dijiste tu padre te dio la mitad de todo y te reconoció legalmente como una Swan, tienes todo el derecho de indicar quien trata a tu padre y cómo manejar las empresas. Dime ¿Quieres que haga todo el movimiento? Lo tendré listo para mañana.

Era una decisión tan difícil, pero era hora de cambiar, y aunque fueran sus terrenos los que pisaba, Cullen vería que no era la niña enamorada de hace diez años, ella quedó enterrada y muerta por él.

-Hazlo, dime en que te ayudo y lo hago.

-Esa es mi chica, veamos - y ahí se fue mi noche, entre papeles y el abogado Jake.

.

.

.

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana y yo había quedado para una hora después con todos los ejecutivos de la empresa y los directivos del hospital. Jake había quedado exhausto y ahora mismo tenía un gran termo en mis manos de café, claro hasta que el abogado la quito de mis manos, prometiendo acompañarme.

-Por favor Bella, parece que estas a punto de entrar a la guerra. Andando - dijo cuándo la secretaria salió para hacerlos entrar. Todos la veían intrigados, la hija de Emmett Swan estaba de vueltá y ellos no lo esperaban.

-Buenas tardes señores - todos contestaron y la miraron intrigados ante ella - he pedido esta junta para hacer un anuncio importante con referencia a quien está al frente de Swan's y Salud y vida.

-Disculpe señorita...

-Swan, mi padre es Emmett y cómo deben saber hace años el dejo a mi cargo mas del 50% de esta empresa y el hospital.

-Pero usted ha estado fuera mucho tiempo, no sabe nada de esto, no podemos permitir esto, el señor Cullen ha llevado la empresa perfectamente, no permitiremos eso.

-Oh, apoyo su negación, pero los papeles hablan, además he estudiado cada contrato que se ha tenido y tiene, si algo pasa lo aprenderé. - estaba sacando los papeles cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Edward entro furioso, se puso en la otra punta frente a ella y con ojos llameantes declaro la guerra sin palabras.

-No se me informo de una junta.

-Oh claro que no señor Cullen, esto era solo para informar de mi ingreso a la empresa y tomar el lugar de mi padre, a usted se lo informaría cuando estuviera en la sesión con los directivos del hospital. Ahora, he revisado los contratos de Swan's y he aceptado todos.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que ha escuchado señor Cullen, hay contratos pequeños que se han desechado, he hecho una lista para que vean de que hablo - todos tomaron las carpetas incluido èl.

-Tiene que estar bromeando, estos son contratos pequeños, invertiríamos tiempo que es valioso para los contratos más grandes y que dejan mejores ganancias.

-Claro que no, si se fijan en las gráficas los contratos pequeños serían atendidos por técnicos de nuevo ingreso y los que dejan mejor ingresos serian atendidos por técnicos experimentados y por mi.

-¿En dónde entran mis opiniones aquí? Porque veo que ha dejado todo muy organizado señorita Swan.

-Claro, pero sus opiniones no son tan constantes, cuando estén listas solo se requeriría una firma y listo - podía ver que estaba por estallar y lo esperaba realmente.

-¡No acepto esto! He sacado adelante esta empresa desde hace diez años, y es un insulto que se me excluya así. La junta debe de decidir si tus nuevas decisiones son aceptadas, de lo contrario todo seguirá igual - Sonreí por eso, y mire a Jake, él estaba detrás de mi sentado en un sillón, me sorprendía que no se hubiera quedado dormido, yo lo haría. Él entendió

-Buenos días señores, soy el abogado de la señorita Swan, Jacob Black, ahora se les entregara una carpeta donde hay papeles que muestran que es imposible hacer lo que el señor Cullen quiere hacer, la dirección no puede tomar decisiones sin la aprobación de mi cliente, porque como pueden ver en esos papeles ella posee un 60% de las acciones, su padre el señor Emmett Swan dejo los papeles firmados para que si a él le pasaba algo, su hija seria la responsable de todo esto. Pueden checar - todos miraron cada hoja con detenimiento, Edward sonreía de lado y ella amaba esa sonrisa, no debía aceptarlo en personan, pero en su interior nadie sabía.

-Tengo que negar eso que dice, porque tengo una carta poder que Emmett me firmo hace años y es efectivamente legal y actualizada y…

-Me permito interrumpir, dicha carta esta anexa al final, y si leen las partes redactadas se darán cuenta que dicho papel fue redactado antes de ser firmado, si es que usted no sabía de dicha cláusula, señor Cullen – estaba segura que Edward estaba por gritar, pero en su lugar negó y sonrió, él era realmente voluble.

-Supongo que es verdad ¿no Bella? – ella apretó los dientes al oír ese diminutivo, tomo todo su control para no rodar los ojos o al menos sacarle la lengua.

-Terminando con las objeciones existentes, les pido de favor que firmen la hoja del principio donde esta la confirmación de que han sido avisados de los cambios efectuados. – todos asintieron y firmaron, mire retadoramente a Edward y supe que no funcionaria.

-El señor Cullen puede retirarse ahora mismo, dado que el siguiente tema no le es de importancia ¿o sí?

-Dependiendo del tema a tratar – sabia el doble sentido que estaba usando y como una jodida colegiala tuve que sonrojarme de nuevo, estuve tentada a llevar mi mano a mi cara, dado que había pasado algo de tiempo desde que había sucedido algo así.

-El tema a tratar es igualmente sobre las acciones del hospital, y su manejo.

-Esto debe de ser una broma de muy mal gusto Isabella, el hospital está dividido en un 50% tanto como para tu padre como para mí, en ello no te puedes meter.

-Como bien lo menciona señor Cullen, esas acciones están divididas así pero igualmente mi cliente debe de tomar decisiones sobre ello, maneja miento, juntas, todo lo relacionado en ello. Así que le pido que lea el informe y lo entregue formado lo antes posible, con ello quedaría cerrada esta junta y si algún cambio se presenta, se les haría saber por medio de algún comunicado u otra junta informativa. Gracias. - ¿ya dije que amo a Jake? ¿No? ¡Lo amo! Uno a uno empezaron a salir y claramente Edward se quedó, sabía ya para qué.

-Nos vemos en diez en el coche cariño – Jake acepto y salió dándole una mirada apreciable a Edward, cloro si ese idiota estuviera pensando con la cabeza sobre sus hombros hubiera visto que no fue una advertencia, sino más bien algo como más del tipo apreciativo, claramente los hombres piensan un poco más del 50% con la que traen entre las piernas. Idiotas.

-No puedes hacer esto Bella, no sabes nada del manejo de las cosas por aquí, nada es tan fácil como hace tiempo – juro que pude haber escuchado algo más de lo que tenía que decir, pero la mención del pasado se llevó todo, y empecé a negar – Bella solo escúchame y – el sonido de mi teléfono se llevó su voz dulce y tranquila. Mire la pantalla de mi teléfono y vi que mi hermosa llamaba, seguramente había salido con Alice y Jasper, y se había aburrido – acaba de salir y no se puede esperar – solté un bufido y me aleje para contestar, ella era igual de testaruda que yo.

-Hola cariño.

 _-¡Mami! Alice me aburre –_ sonreí por eso – _puedo ir a verte, prometo que me quedar quieta donde me digas ¿si? -_ eso era imposible en ella, era un pequeña curiosa.

-Prometo que saldremos a hacer algo en un par de hora ¿te parece?

 _-¿No puede ser ahora verdad? Pero que sea_ _divertido_ _._

-Sera muy divertido lo prometo, solo tengo que ir a ve padre y estaré contigo a eso de las dos ¿te parece?

 _-Ok,_ bay _mami –_ colgué solo para darme cuenta que Edward me estaba mirando fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-Como podrás notar tengo una cita y necesito ver a papá, dime que es lo que quieres rápido. – no sé qué es lo que lo motivo, o creo que si, él siempre había sido posesivo, aun cuando no teníamos nada y yo era todavía la hermana pequeña de Emmett, pero en estos instantes yo estaba siendo empujada sobre la pared junto a la puerta, siendo atacada por su boca y deliciosos labios, aprisionada por todo su cuerpo ¿Cómo lo llamo Jake? Si, follable cuerpo. Sus manos no se quedaban quietas y de estar por toda mi espalda ahora estaba torturando mis pechos, un jadeo salió de mis labios y la vergüenza no apareció, le respondí con el mismo ímpetu y con una fuerza que desconocía lo empuje hacia la mesa, misma donde hace unos momentos estaban varias personas y donde nos matábamos con la mirada, ¿Qué me poseyó en ese momento? No sé, solo sé que estaba a horcajadas sobre él y lo que le estaba haciendo era ilegal, dado los jadeos que estaba soltando, agradecía de verdad que fuera la sala que casi no se ocupaba, o al menos esperaba que fuera así. Sin quedarte atrás él abrió mi blusa haciendo saltar los botones y bajo mi sostén, bajando su boca sobre mis pechos, mordiéndolos, eso dejaría en definitiva una marca, un gemido salió d mi sin poder evitarlo.

-Eso es, gime Bella, gime y di que eres mía, que eres solo mía, y que ese perro no va a seguir tocando lo que es mío – y como si un balde de agua fría me cayera, lo empuje hacia atrás y me baje rápidamente de la mesa para acomodar mi ropa, mi falda estaba en la cintura ¿en qué momento la subió? – pero que…

-No me toques, no te me acerques por favor – mi voz era lenta, calmada y baja – esto no será como antes y mucho menos pienses que va a volver a ocurrir.

-Es por ese idiota de abogado ¿no? – negué furiosa y me voltee a verlo, la sonrisa estaba ahí pero la furia también junto con los celos enfermizos.

-Si realmente fuera eso no tendría problemas en tal vez serle infiel a Jacob, pero no es así Edward, hace años me prometí no volver a ser el juguete de alguien como tú y menos en la forma y motivos por los que quieres hacerlo, hace años que tengo un recordatorio del porqué, tal vez para ti se haya borrado de tu memoria pero para mí permanece fresco en cada día de mi vida. Es por esto – abrí de nuevo mi blusa mostrando no mis senos, sino un poco más arriba en donde la marca permanecía fresca, a pesar de los años, esa que Renata hizo para su placer. Los ojos d él cambiaron y cada emoción se reflejó en su rostro, desde incredulidad, hasta horror – he vivido con ese dia todo este tiempo y aunque trate de drenarlo de mi mente esto es un recordatorio fiel, por eso no vuelvas a intentar algo así mas. – tome mi bolsa para salir.

-Tal vez hice las cosas mal años atrás Bella, y aunque no quieras y te niegues hare lo que sea para que regreses a mi y seas feliz, me hice esa promesa en el pasado y sigue vigente hasta ahora, solo que ahora le anexo que no volverá a ser como en estos momentos, será diferente ya lo veras.

-Me gustaría poder creer en ello, porque en ocasiones llegue a ver eso que dices en el pasado, pero eran solo ilusiones mías Edward.

-Tal vez no eran ilusiones Bella Swan – con eso ultimo salí de ahí antes de que las lágrimas salieran, ya había llorado suficiente, ya no más.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vaya con estos dos, realmente esta canijo lo que quiere hacer Edward ¿no?

Chicas me he aventado un mes internada y joder que no me fue muy bien, apenas he salido y hay voy con la ayuda de Dios, por eso la tardanza de las actualizaciones, estoy trabajando en ellas, estoy bien ya pero no tengo computadora y salir hasta el inter me da flojerita :P pero ya vamos integrándonos. No dejare ninguna historia botada, al menos que sea por causa mayor.

Quiero comentarios me los merezco?

¿Que tal esto que paso?

Recuerden que los capítulos de aquí en adelante son de mi invención, así que no serán tan largos, en la adaptación eran largos porque juntaba dos o tres. Así que espero entiendan y les gusten.

vaneleyes Pera l.t Tamara Vanina Iliana CeciliaCary LalhizGarciaVivi19 JannethCrucita egrAnnimo Coni Niky VampireQueenR18 PoliFP13 rjnavajas lilith evil Gibelu ISACOBO Erika yenliz mcalderona2 florcitacullen1 Pau'CM mcalderona2 bbluelilas

si me falta alguien disculpen. Pero las leo a todas… besos y gracias por comentar algo.

Ahora la continuación no la hice conforme a los libros los cuales si existen, pero no están disponibles para descargarlos ni comprarlos, así que es mi invención la continuación. Que espero les siga agradando. Besos-

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, besos.

Locura realizada...

Cambio y fuera...

JaneAntocullen


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudicó desde aquí la continuación de la historia, que sería de mi invención. si alguien quiere ser parte de mi clan secuestremos a Edward Cullen, es bienvenida a dejar un comentario.

¡SORPRESA! QUIERO COMENTARIOS SI?

Disculpen la tardanza

Música: John Legend - All Of Me (Lyrics & Sub Español) Official Video  
Let Her Go | Passenger ( Sub. English / Español ) Official video

¡CONTINUACION DE LA ADAPTACIÓN!

 **~¥~CAPITULO 30~¥~**

Ángela entro en mi despacho sosteniendo muy lejos de ella un café negro, lo cual le causaba nauseas, no entendía por qué seguía haciendo esto, ella era una súper secretaria y asistente, pues desde que Bella se fue ella se convirtió en mi mano derecha, claro que ahora el embarazo le traía como loca, era a la única mujer que había dejado entrar después de Bella, y ella era única. -No tienes que hacer esto si te resulta tan desagradable.

-Cuéntame que tenemos para hoy.

-Bella regreso – ella dejo caer el café caliento sobre mí – mierda, ¡ah!

-¡Lo siento! ¡lo siento! – ella se disculpaba conmigo mientras yo seguía gritando como una nena. Obviamente porque esta madre estaba súper caliente. – voy por un paño frio espera – si Ángela aquí espero mientras mis pelotas se cocinan.

.

.

.

Después de nuestro incidente con mis posibilidad de dejar a Bella embarazada en un tiempo cercano…. Mierda de la pesada, ella me odia y yo pienso embarazarla, si es que mis chicos todavía funcionan bien. Bueno después de eso, le conté todo a Ángela y ella sobre reacciono, ahora no sabía muy bien que hacer.

-Bueno sabía que ella estaba enojada contigo pero al grado de quitarte la empresa pues no, eso quiere decir furiosa y que no podrás trabajar.

-De hecho tengo que trabajar, pero ahora para ella, todo va para sus órdenes, de hecho tengo que irme al hospital porque ella hará una junta la cual no supe hasta que llegue.

-Sí, furiosa si va a meter sus manos hasta en el hospital y las clínicas. – asentí poniéndome de pie, necesitaba llegar y ver con quien se reuniría después.

-Me voy, cualquier cosa me avisas al celular, y si no regreso.

-Solo twn cuidado, no quiero ir a sacarte una vez más de la cárcel – sonreí ante eso y salí directo al hospital principal, según mis informes ella estaba ahí.

.

.

.

Kate me estaba esperando con un café en mano cuando llegué, hice una mueca ante el recuerdo anterior con el café de Ángela, ella claramente me dio todos los informes y uno de ellos era la junta que Bella tenía con todos, incluso James y Carlisle estaban ahí, era claro que ellos participaban en las acciones pero Emmett, Carlisle y yo éramos lo que teníamos mayores acciones, Carlisle era el accionista mayoritario en lo referente a los hospitales y las clínicas, Emmett lo era en los hospitales y en la empresa de seguridad, yo era socio en las dos y tenía uno propio en las afueras y en hoteles, claramente Bella estaba aprovechando toda esa información y el gran beneficio que Emmett le había dado, suspire porque nada de eso me importaba, lo que yo quería era volver con ella, estar con ella y definitivamente arreglar las cosas por que la última vez había salido todo como la mierda y ella claramente se había encargado de recordármelo.

-Por favor déjame ver los expedientes de mis pacientes, pasare a checarlos y luego me iré, tengo una reunión.

-¿No quiere saber qué pasa en la junta?

-No, sé que es lo que está pasando, de todas formas si sabes algo interesante dímelo. – ella asintió y salió intrigada. Tome las hojas de información y fui directo a la habitación de Emmett, tal vez fuera imposible hablar civilizadamente con Bella, pero Emmett era mi hermano, mi amigo y haría lo mejor que pudiera para poder sacarlo de esta.

Bella estaba con Emmett desde hace un buen tiempo, y yo llevaba ese mismo tiempo encerrado en el armario de soluciones, sé que era estúpido y morboso escuchar lo que ella le decía, pero necesitaba información, necesitaba cualquier vestigio de información que pudiera obtener para poder solucionar esto, hasta el momento solo había escuchado su llanto, el cual me partía el alma, y me dolía hasta la madre, miles de disculpas y perdones, alguna que otra cosa sobre su vida pero no donde estaba, o si había alguien especial en ella.

-Señorita Swan, es hora del baño de esponja de su padre, puede quedarse para ayudar o si gusta puede ir despejarse y comer algo – rogué porque decidiera irse, estaba bastante entumido y quería estirar un poco las piernas.

-Iré a comer algo, estaré en el restaurante Twist, por si algo se presenta, regresare más tarde de lo contrario.

-Claro señorita, su médico le informara de cualquier avance de todas formas.

-Dígame Bella, y claro hable esta mañana con él. Gracias.

-Espere unos minutos para no salir después de ella, si me encontraba aquí seria mi fin, pero claro las cosas no salen como uno quiere y casi mato de un infarto a Melie.

-¡Ah!

-Silencio Mel, por favor silencio.

-Doctor Cullen usted casi me causa un infarto y quiere que me calle, es inaudito esto, ¿Qué hace aquí de todas maneras?

-Un asunto de extrema importancia y claramente privado, le ruego que no diga nada, ahora si me permite tengo que correr – sin más salí de ahí y corrí hacia mi auto. Necesitaba llegar al restaurante y ver con quien estaba, sabía que sería Jacob el abogado pero era mejor asegurarme.

.

.

.

Joder, llevaba ahí más de una hora y nada que veía entrar al perro, pero a lo mejor estaban dentro ya, solté el aire y salí, estaba por cerrar mi coche cuando me di cuenta de que mi bata seguía conmigo, la avente detrás del coche y camine hacia mi veredicto final.

Cuando estaba en la entrada el mozo me pidió mi reservación, no había pensado en eso y agregándole más leña al fuego di el suyo, cuando me llevaron a la mesa solo estaba ella, y debo decir que se sorprendió mucho de verme, aunque rápidamente se recuperó.

-Con permiso.

-Gracias, hola Bella.

-¿Qué haces aquí Edward? Es que ni siquiera puedo disfrutar una comida a solas.

-He tenido la misma necesidad de comer también, es una coincidencia que estés aquí.

-Si claro y por eso el mozo te ha traído directamente aquí. ¿No? – mierda.

-¿¡Quién eres tú?! – me voltee a la pequeña voz detrás de mí y me sorprendió encontrar a una pequeña niña - ¿mamá? – mierda esto no podía ser cierto.

-Soy un amigo de tu m-mamá, ¿tu eres?

-Soy Katherine Swan, si has venido a con mamá sobre negocios estas equivocado, este momento es de nosotras – si carácter de Bella Swan.

-No, he venido a saludar, he comido aquí mismo – mire a Bella en busca de una explicación y ayuda porque esa pequeña era difícil de tratar y eso que solo había cruzado con ella dos palabras.

-Kat por favor ve por tus cosas, Alice nos está esperando en casa, anda llegaremos tarde – ella asintió y entonces pude ver un patio de recreo, seria para que las familias comieran a gusto mientras los pequeños jugaban.

-No puedes irte, necesitamos hablar de esto ahora mismo.

-Lo que tenía para decirte lo he dicho en la mañana, de ahora en más solo hablaremos de cosas referente a la oficina y en más al hospital, no quiero estar en contacto contigo, más del estrictamente necesario. Si me disculpas – se puso de pie y vio caminar con la pequeña. Saque la silla y me senté, necesitaba respirar un poco o me desmallaría aquí mismo, y realmente no quería eso.

-¿Señor Cullen? – Voltee a ver al camarero – la señorita Swan me ha dejado esto para usted – él me paso una pequeña carpeta donde estaba la cuenta y una nota al final.

 _Seguiré haciéndolo, revocando recuerdos, tantos como tú lo haces._

 _Bella Swan._

No pude evitar recordar como ella había pagado los pasajes de avión con mi tarjeta de crédito para huir, los cuales no había usado de verdad. No es que me afectara en verdad esa cantidad de crédito, pero amargo recordar eso.

Tome la cuenta y deslice mi tarjeta para que el camarero cobrara, ahora mismo necesitaba contactar a alguien más.

.

.

.

-Necesito saber porque tengo información incompleta de Isabella Swan en mis manos Sam – el aludido se quedó callado y ya sabía yo porque – dime ahora mismo.

-No sé a qué se refiere señor, dígame en que parte está incompleto mi trabajo y me hare responsable por las cusas – avente el informe sobre el escritorio y el lo tomo para registrarlo – es todo lo que debía darle y había conseguido.

-Isabella apareció con una niña que tiene la edad parecida a la desaparición, dime ¿Quién es ella?

-Es su hija.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Maldita sea la vi hoy y se presentó como su hija y ella no lo negó. Dime de quien es o porque no supe de ella en su momento.

-En su momento cuando le lo supe se lo dije al señor Emmett, él me dijo que se pondría en contacto con usted.

-Que más – no me estaba gustando a donde iba todo esto.

-Señor Cullen, supe que la señorita Swan tuvo un accidente y fue ingresada a un hospital, en las pruebas que le hicieron detectaron que ella estaba embarazada, de hecho tengo el expediente conmigo en mi oficina, en el muestra toda la información, pero recuerdo bien que ella tenía a peas unas cinco semanas, dado que le habían dado reposo en cama para evitar algún daño al bebe, el medico se puso en contacto con el señor Swan también y hasta ah deje de seguirle la pista, ella se perdió de todo, semanas después hubo movimiento en sus cuentas donde se retiraba todo, pero no supe rastrearla mas, en todos los años no he podido, y sé que es porque ella cambio su apellido pero no más. Parece ser como si ella hubiera borrado rastro de como obtuvo ese apellido.

-Necesito esa carpeta conmigo, ahora mismo necesito saber más y al parecer tú no puedes decírmelo. – Sam salió entendiendo las palabras, pero en ese momento al dejarme solo todas las palabras venían a mí, esa niña, Katherine podía ser mi hija, y entonces su imagen se reproducía una y otra vez en mi mente, dejándome ver ese cabello ondulado del mismo color que le mío pero con destellos rojizos, o sus ojos de un color grisáceo, su piel pálida y cremosa. ¡Dios mío esto no podía estar pasando! Tire de mi pelo y me puse de pie, necesitaba respuestas ya.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya ven que no me perdí, solo ando más lenta de lo común, saben que no dejare ninguna historia sin terminar, lento pero hay voy, ahora déjenme comentarios sobre lo que les parece este capítulo. Besos y nos vemos después.

P.D. Ustedes y yo sabemos quién es esa bebe, pero Edward no y eso mis queridas va a ser un jodido dolor en el culo. Así que si quieren saber que va a pasar nuestro querido Edward esperen a la siguiente semana o dejen muchos comentarios para tener otro capítulo.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAC.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes le pertenecen a la S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudicó desde aquí la continuación de la historia, que sería de mi invención. si alguien quiere ser parte de mi clan secuestremos a Edward Cullen, es bienvenida a dejar un comentario.

¡SORPRESA! QUIERO COMENTARIOS SI?

Disculpen la tardanza

Música: Passenger - Walk in the Rain (Traducida al Español)

¡CONTINUACION DE LA ADAPTACIÓN!

 **~¥~CAPITULO 31~¥~**

Había tardado en conseguir el número real de su celular y aún más el número y nombre del hotel donde se hospedaba, pero lo había tenido, ahora mismo se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación, intentando ser un hombre y tocar, pero antes de que eso pasara la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabello negro y tez bronceada, lo miraba curiosamente pero después de unos minutos vio una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro.

-Hola Edward, pasa, Bella está terminando de acostar a Kate pero enseguida sale, adelante – él entro sin saber muy bien si hacia bien, y vio como la chica se iba. Se sentó en la pequeña sala y puso sus codos en las rodillas y su cara entre sus manos. Necesitaba pensar que iba a preguntar y si realmente quería saber la verdad. Se puso de pie de un salto al oír un jadeo. Que era de Bella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y Alice?

-No se, me dejo entrar y ¿Qué hago aquí? Bueno necesito saber la verdad, necesito saber que esta pasando, que paso esa noche y las demás. Necesito saber quien es realmente Katherine.

-Ella no es tu hija, si es lo que te preocupa.

-No puedo creerlo, no lo hago, los informes dicen otra cosa Bella, cuando tuviste un accidente y llamaron a Emmett descubrieron que tenias cuatro semanas, dime.

-No tenia cuatro, tenia cinco, y no entiendo para que quieres saber, solo quédate con que no es tu hija.

-¿Me quedo? Bella no porque todo este tiempo no haya estado contigo significa que no lo es, eso no lo decides tu, puedo fácilmente pedir una prueba de ADN en un tribunal y sabes que lo hare. – ella lo miraba como si no entendiera sus palabras y es que en verdad no lo hacia, ahí frente a ella estaba el Edward que ella conocía muy bien, el idiota que la había violado, el imbécil que amaba aunque deseara con todas sus fuerzas que no.

-Ella no es tu hija porque la adopte, mi bebe sufrio un aborto…

-¡Lo abortaste!

-¡No! ¡No maldito idiota! Nunca lo haría, porque desde el mismo momento que supe que lo esperaba ya lo amaba, fue en un accidete diferente a ese, todo por ti, al parecer Aro no se comformo y alguien de sus matones termino lo que empezaste esa noche, cuando me llevaron a una clínica estaba sangrando, el bebe era pequeño y con el reciente accidente mas, lo perdi y ahí acabo todo. – no podía creer como ella hablaba de esa forma, en cada palabra que salía de su boca sobre como sucedieron las cosas, era para el un golpe mayor, creía que iba a caer pero necesitaba mantenerse firme y adsorber el dolor. Mientras Bella luchaba para no derramar ninguna lagrima frente a él, no se lo merecia, sabia perfectamente que el aberiguaria las cosas y sabia lo del bebe pero no esperaba que fuera tan rápido, esperaba poder hacer algo con Jake o al menos haber evitado a toda costa encontrarse con Kate y él – ya sabes que paso ahora vete. - el no quería irse, quería hacer todo tipo de preguntas pero también podia ver que con ese recuerdo ella eztaba sufriendo, su mirada lo decia todo con las lagrimas no derramadas.

No supo como salio de ahi ni siquiera como es que llego a la habitación, solo podía sentir el inminente en su pecho expandirse y tomar cada vez más y más de su cuerpo. Tal vez algún día pasaría.

.

.

.

-Es ingusto lo que ha pasado Bella.

-Tu menos que nadie deberías de saber que no es injusto, Alic...

-Bella no era la manera de decirle.

-No lo era claro, hay que proteger a Edward de no sufrir, pobrecito. Alice cuando un medico me dice q mi bebe murió estaba sola. Y yo ya sabia de su existencia lo he sabido desde hace diez años, que el lo sepa apenas es nada comparado con todo el dolor que he pasado. Además yo no tenia pensado decirle. Él nos vio a mi y Kate comiendo, lo negué pero el investigo y sumo dos mas dos.

-Lo se, y entiedo pero de alguna forma entiendo su dolor, yo... Somos iguales a la inversa. Él perdió un hijo y yo a mis padres, ellos me dejaron y...

-Y eso es malditamente injusto, tu tienes una madre y tiene nombre, Isabella Swan, ahora lo ultimo que me falta es que él me quite eso - las lágrimas de las dos chicas salían sin parar al grado de dejarles acostadas. Llevaban un tiempo así y en cierta forma era extraño en las ultimas semanas había sido raro poder compartir tiempo entre ellas. Bella estaba en el trabajo tanto de la empresa como del hospital y Alice se enfocaba en el trabajo y búsqueda de algún lugar mas permanente para vivir. Lo que llevaba a su pregunta inicial.

\- Bella lo del departamento - ella suspiro.

-Edward no ha querido verme, al parecer él huye de mi, desde el día que tuvimos la plática y se entero de Kate no lo he visto. Nadie a decir verdad. Pero no se si me mienten para que no lo vea o es verdad. - observó la mirada inquieta de su hija y supo que algo andaba mal - ¿Qué? ¿Alice que pasa?

-Yo, mira mamá no se como decir esto, Jasper y yo queríamos hablar con el para arreglar el departamento antes de que nos fuéramos para haya pero no nos contesta, pensamos que no quería saber nada de nosotros y por eso te he preguntado pero al parecer desde hace dos semanas que nadie sabe de él.

-¿Qué? !Alice eso es demasiado tiempo! Jasper debería de buscarlo. Aunque a veces él hace esto como forma para llamar la atención. - la chica negó

-Hemos buscado donde y todos lados pero él simplemente no esta. Jasper y los demás están preocupados.

-Él hace eso a veces - su hija le miraba con anhelo - ¿Que? Alice tu no...

-Por favor, tu trabajas y eres dueña de una compañia de seguridad, no seria esto como si trabajaramos en algun reto de seguridad, ¿o algo asi? - ella suspiro y Alice sonrio - por favor - ella asintio y camino hasta su computadora, y empezo a abrir programas y buscar entre varios archivos, Alice solo la veía trabajar y mover sus dedos con maestría. Después de un rato ella volteo a verla preocupada y sin decir nada corrió hacia la puerta. Alice vio la computadora pero no entendió mucho, así que fue detrás de su madre, la vio mirando de cada lado sin entender que hacia - ¿Que haces mamá?

-No se, la computadora me dice que el esta aquí, mira - le mostró la planta pero no entendía - Edward trabajo en un programa de localización mediante el teléfono, este te indica donde esta la persona que estas buscando, aun si el teléfono esta apagado.

-Pero eso quiere decir que... - la chica dejo la frase inconclusa.

-Que esta aqui!

-Mamá eso es imposible, no lo hemos visto, es mas como podría ser algo así? A lo mejor el programa...

-No Alice, este programa lo conozco muy bien - no hacia falta decirle a su hija, que ella misma lo había jaqueado y reprogramado para que Edward no la localizara cuando ella no estaba con él, esos eran detalles mínimos. - Edward lo tiene, cuando hacemos programas nuevos los probamos, a él le gusto este y lo dejo en su teléfono, nunca le han gustado los cambios, así que puedo afirmar que lo tiene implantado en su memoria interna todavía.

-Preguntemos y vemos que pasa ¿si, por favor? - había atendido que con Alice no se juega y tal vez rompiera algunas leyes esa tarde pero en secreto ella quiera saber también que pasaba con Edward, tal vez resolviendo ese tema se centraría mejor en su padre... Y con Kate.

.

.

.

Bueno justamente fácil no era conseguir las llaves de la habitación contigua en su piso, así que mientras Alice coqueteaba con el chico yo tenía que estar a lo agente 007 tratando de robar, bueno tomar prestaba la llave, lo bueno es que era alguien respetable y mi padre estaba en un coma inducido, si no ir a la cárcel seria el menor de mis problemas.

-¡Ya! - escuche el grito de Alice y con eso salí pitada con la llave, me encontré con algún botones que me miraba curioso.

-Oh lo siento, mi lente de contacto se ha caído y yo no veo, yo...

-¡Mamá! Gracias a Dios esta bien ¿encontraste lo que perdiste?

-Si, los chicos estaban por ayudarme pero es inútil, vamos a la habitación, gracias - me despedí de ellos dejándolos algo desentendidos, una vez que llegamos al poso las dos reíamos por eso, por favor estaba rompiendo la lógica y todo por Edward nada menos. Alice estaba por ir a la puerta cuando la detuve.

-¿Que pasa? - señale la cámara con mis ojos, la cual ella ni vio - mamá.

-Cariño si vas a ser una buena agente cubre tus flancos, venga - tome mi lap y regrese a la entrada - vas a controlar la camara con esto mientras yo entro a investigar ¿esta claro? - ella asintió mientras yo conseguia congelar la imagen y asi no me vieran, una vez que ella estuvo con el mando que les daba un pasillo libre a los guardias en imagen yo use la llave y entre... Para solo encontrar una mas de las desgracias que me sucedían.

.

.

.

Edward estaba tirado en la sala detrás del sofá, había gritado tan fuerte que estaba segura que todo el hotel la había escuchado. Se acerco a él y pudo distinguir una muy leve respiración. Alice enseguida acudió con ella y el ver a su cuñado la dejo plasmada pero el grito de su madre la devolvió al momento. Tomo su teléfono y enseguida llamo a la ambulancia.

-Edward cariño por favor.

-Mi prin-princesa

-Soy yo amor, por favor resiste.

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver. Gracias. - sin más cerró los ojos y su respiración se volvió mas lenta.

-¿Edward? ¡Edward!

.

.

.

No sabia en que momento fueron por el, si alguien la ayudo a llegar o ella manejo así, solo sentía pesadez en su cuerpo y tenia ganas de dormir un buen rato.

-¿Isabella? - volteo a ver quien le llamaba y se encontró con varios pares de ojos frente a ella - ¿Te han dicho algo? - ella negó - iré a ver Carlisle, esperad aqui. - ellos asintieron y ella volvió a su postura normal, de momento se puso de pie y camino ignorando los llamados, entro hasta la ya conocida habitación, que se encontraba con su padre en la cama y cables y cables. Se acerco y derrumbo en el, no aguantaba ya todo eso, era tan dificil y no sabia que hacer.

.

.

.

Como cada noche desde hace varias semanas, estaba recargada en la cama de la persona que amaba, sentia un dolor y peso en ella que era imposible esconderlo.

-Voy a ver a papá y regreso a despedirme ¿vale?

-v-vale - la voz fue ronca y pausada pero estaba segura dvlo que había oído, se volteo a verlo tan rápido que casi cae, y si, ahí estb el despierto y con sus ojos abiertos

-¡Edward! Oh caray no, Dios estas despierto le hablare al medico - se abalanzó sobre él pero al instante sintió como se tensaba y su respiración se aceleraba. Corrió hacia la puerta gritando por una enfermera o un médico. Varios se adentraron para atenderlo y la sacaron. Las lagrimas salian sin parar de ella, ¿cuanto tiempo paso? Eso era imposible saberlo, solo hasta que el médico salió.

\- ¿Señora Cullen? - se volteo rápidamente a ver al médico - hemos estabilizado al señor Cullen, desafortunadamente por ahora es imposible hacer algo mas, los exámenes que le he hecho no han dado indicios de que sea algo físico, pensamos que es algo psicológico, el psiquiatra Matwell estará aquí mañana a primera hora y veremos que diagnóstico nos da.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¿él a reaccionado y usted lo ha drogado?

-Permitame diferir en eso, hay algunos medicamentos que son solo para relajar. Eso he usado en el y déjeme decirle que eso no afecta su integridad.

-Us...

-Doctor Link, buenas noches soy Carlisle Cullen, hermano de Edward, e escuchado que él esta mejor.

-Si, le he explicado - el médico empezó a explicarle todo sobre el estado de Edward, mientras ella estaba mirando desde la ventana - por ahora las visitas estarán limitadas a solo el equipo medico.

-No puede estar...

-Lo he dicho y puesto en mis indicaciones señora Cullen, usted puede ser la esposa del señor Cullen pero yo soy su medico y por ahora él esta a mi cargo, si me permiten estaré en mis rondas. - con eso el se despidió dejando a los presentes algo boquiabiertos.

-¿Su esposa? - ella gimió ante las palabras de su "cuñado"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno aquí algo mas, ¿que le paso a nuestro querido Edward? Se reciben comentarios.

Lo se, he tardado una eternidad pero recuerden que no tengo computadora y con las vacaciones se me hecho difícil ir al internet xq todo esta cerrado. Pero ya he podido, además de que estoy con una tos de flojera. Si porque solo estoy en cama toda adolorida. Pero prometo ya no tardar.

Locura realizada...

Cambio y fuera...

Janeantocullen


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes_ __ _le pertenecen a la increíble S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudicó la historia desde aquí. Si quieren unirse al club de I Love Edward, solo dejen un comentario._

Música: Todo de mi - John Legend & Lindsey Stirling

 **CAP. DANDO LUZ A LA OSCURIDAD….**

-¿Bella? – quería alejarse y dejarlo ahí pero tenía la clara idea que Carlisle era insistente – tenia entendido que tu eras familiar del paciente en el piso superior, no de mi hermano ¿no? - ¿Ven? Insistente.

-No, también soy familiar de este, claramente pienso que me da el derecho de serlo, al ser madre de su hija.

-Espera ¿Qué? Bella de que hablas.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones Carlisle.

-Si tienes, has estado cuidando de Edward sin ser un familiar directo, puedo fácilmente prohibir esas visitas – lo mire con mala cara.

-¿Me estas amenazando?

-No, pero quiero saber realmente que esta pasando, se que él te fue a ver y después de eso él desapareció, lo encuentras tu en ese estado ¿Qué pasa realmente Bella? Porque todos sabemos lo que paso hace años. - ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién les dijo?

-El día en que tu te fuiste tu padre nos hablo para ver si sabíamos algo, de igual manera James porque Victoria había desaparecido, hubo una pelea muy fuerte cuando James fue a tu casa y le entrego un diario a Emmett, vio a Edward y le dijo que era importante. Se desato el caos entre tu padre y Edward, nos enteramos del porque de la pelea y hasta ahí, te buscábamos por tu padre y por Edward. Sabemos lo que paso sobre el accidente que te llevo al hospital. Pero desafortunadamente hasta ahí perdimos la pista.

-Es lógico porque yo desperté días después en una cama, de un convento. – no podía hablar mas, ella era mía! Era mi hija y no quería compartirla con nadie mas – me habían practicado un aborto, tenía cinco semanas, y… fue algo que me dejo muy mal pero pude salir adelante gracias a Alice y Kate, son mis hijas adoptivas, se que es mi culpa que este así, y créeme que estoy mas que dispuesta a compartir la culpa, pero no entiendo como porque actúa así. – él suspiro y supe que venia una declaración del tipo vas a sentarte.

-El inicio en la vida de Edward no fue 'normal' como lo es para cualquier niño – lo more diciendo ¿enserio? Todos ellos conocían la relación de mi padre con mi madre y como mi abuelo había interferido en ello – Bella, tu al menos creciste con personas que te amaban y tu padre en ese entonces tu hermano te amaba y demostraba ese amor por cada paso que dabas, Edward no, tuvo una madre trofeo a la que solo le importaban las fiestas y ser el centro de cada una de ellas. Un padre a quien solo le importaban los negocios. Que tan grande podía hacerlos. Supongo que el sexo era la base de esa relación. Cuando Edward nació yo nací unos meses después desde ahí crecimos casi juntos, claro mi madre me crio a mi y a él la nana. Con el pasar de los años pocos fueron las veces en que la vimos hasta que por fin se supo que ella había muerto, no fue algo diferente en su vida pero si traumante años atrás, solo el sabe lo que paso cuando ella se lo llevo. Después de eso mis padres le dieron su apellido, papá y su padre eran amigos y él viajaba mucho y de todas maneras él pasaba todo el tiempo en casa. En el pasar del tiempo Emmett fue quien nos presento a tu madre y luego a ti como su hija pero ante todos su hermana y eso porque ninguno podía o era lo suficiente para meterse contigo y al final Edward fue el valiente ¿no? – solo asentí – con tu llegada él cambio, fue otro desde la época de su madre y después cuando creciste volvió esa época, no se que haya pasado después y entre ustedes pero sólo se que no puedo separarte de él, presiento que serás parte importante en su recuperación.

-Me quedare con él tanto como sea posible.

-Lo han sedado solo un poco, él estaba en un tipo coma debido a la falta de líquidos y alimentos, debido a eso la glucosa ha estado inestable, hoy que ha despertado ha entrado en estado de shok por lo mismo, ha sido normal, solo le han suministrado un relajante que lo ayudara a tranquilizarse hasta que el psiquiatra llegue a valorarlo o bien el psicólogo.

-Quería… ¿Es así de grave lo que le paso?

-Si, Bella él estado en que estaba a perjudicado su salud, hemos podido restablecerlo y poco a poco ira junto a una dieta. Lo que nos preocupa es su estado emocional, para ello hemos mandado una interconsulta a psicologia para que lo valore e indique que camos a seguir.

-Ok. Solo queda esperar ire a ver a papá y regreso para ver si esta despierto ya. – él asintió y los dos se fueron por lugares diferentes. Ella entro en la habitación donde su padre estaba, al parecer todo seguía igual, pero había un sonido diferente que no provenía de las maquinas, entonces se dio cuenta que aun con el tubo en su boca su padre estaba roncando, no como lo haría normalmente pero era un sonido extra que no estaba ahí en la mañana.

-Papi, estas… - alargo la mano hasta tocar el botón de ayuda y escuchar la voz de la enfermera de turno.

-¿Si, Srita Swan?

-Mi…. Mi padre esta despierto por favor pida al doctor que… él…

-Srita Swan calme se, enseguida busco al Dr. Legos, mantenga se ahí calmada - ¡calmada! Después de tanto tiempo el mostraba signos de despertar y ella pedía calma, tome la mano de mi padre.

-Papi por favor despierta, te necesitó en estos momentos, tienes que conocer a Kate y Alice, ellas te volverán loco pero son un encanto y las amaras, papi por favor.

-Bella por favor deja que lo revise – me seque las lágrimas con la manga y deje que lo checara, vi como le pedía a la enfermera algunas cosas y quitaba el respirador de su boca – le quite el respirador y solo le puse el oxigeno para que eso le ayude, la dosis de anestesia que estaba recibiendo era mínima, si contamos el tamaño de él. En efecto ha despertado, ahora solo tiene que realmente despertar de su sueño, y tranquila Bella, él esta bien. Dejaremos que despierte y procederemos a hacerle los estudios pertinentes y ver que secuelas hay.

-Ok, me quedare aquí con él.

-Claro – ello salieron y me volví para quedar más cerca de él.

-Papi por favor – me puse sobre su pecho cuidando que fuera a lastimarlo, mis lágrimas salieron inmediatamente al pensar en todo lo que había pasado, desee que había sabido de la enfermedad de papá, había traído a mi memoria lo de mi bebe, los trastornos aparentes de Edward y todo el lío que Kate tenia al mudarnos acá y no tener fecha de regreso. No sabia que hace con Edward, lo amaba pero todo el daño que me había hecho estaba ahí y eso no fácilmente se podía perdonar.

-Sh, tranquila pequeña – me puse de pie rápidamente y volví a los brazos de papá igualmente, su voz era rasposa y lenta pero el estaba despierto y hablando.

-¡Papi! – Llore sobre su pecho, limpie mis lágrimas y me separe para verlo - e-estas despierto y… lo siento por todo papá.

-No hay nada que me de mas gusto que despertar y verte Bells, quiero salir de aquí y que hablemos mi vida, al parecer me he perdido de muchas cosas.

-Si, lo primero es que tienes dos nietas, Alice y Kate ellas estarán encantadas en conocerte y saber que estas despierto. – Su cara se desencajó y la maquinita empezó a sonar - ¿Papá?

-Bella dime que no, que no es de ese idiota – dijo las palabras con los dientes apretados.

-No, ellas… papá son tus nietas y mis hijas. Solo quedare con la idea de que la sangre que corre por sus venas es tan Swan como lo es la mía, solo eso – antes que él pudiera decir algo, el médico entro y ahí termino lo que empezaba a ser una pelea.

-Estoy bien Legó, solo un poco de emoción al ver a mi bebe. Dime ¿Cuándo puedo irme?

\- Tenemos que hacer varios estudios para ver que secuelas son las que pudieron haber quedado, te indicare una tomografía, después de eso veremos como reaccionas y veremos entonces si vas a casa. ¿Si?

-Solo quieres preocupar a mi hija, no es necesario – le lance una mirada – pero lo are cariño, para que todos estén tranquilos.

Después de eso se lo llevaron, mientras yo hacia llamadas a Kate, Alice había dicho que ella estaba muy enojada, debido a que no regresaríamos pronto a casa. La entendía pero por más que quisiera tenía una encrucijada ante lo que tenia que hacer con las posibles dos mejores hombres de mi vida.

-¡Eso es una mierda y lo sabes Legos! – me puse de pie ante los gritos del pasillo por mi padre - ¡Dime que jodidos son estos!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bella, entremos por favor – una vez que lo acomodaron volvió a preguntar con la mirada – no hay secuelas que sean graves pero…

-¡Que no sean graves! Una mierda. No puedo mover las piernas y ¿eso no es grave? – ella los miro con preocupación.

-Exactamente Emmett, no puedes moverlas pero si las sientes. Eso es algo bueno. Con una buena terapia y rehabilitación podrás caminar en unos meses, es algo mínimo a lo que has sufrido, por ahora tienes que usar una silla de ruedas pero en cuanto demos luz verde podrás empezar las terapias y podremos ver resultados, tu tomografía no demuestra daño en cervicales o medula y eso es bueno.

-Papá por favor, todos quienes te queremos estaremos ahí para ayudarte, por favor no desesperes, hace horas no sabia si volvería a verte y hablar contigo y ahora que lo hago y hay una forma en que puedas caminar es una gran noticia. Tranquilo aquí estaré para ti. – el suspiro pero asintió.

-Ok, ok, lo are cariño discúlpame.

.

.

.

.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba era más difícil poder ocultar que moría por ver como llevaba Edward el tratamiento, aun así ella se mantenía fiel al lado de su padre, el cual lo llevaba nada mejor.

Durante el momento en que el piso la sala de su permanente casa, se vio rodeado de brazos pequeños y cariñosos, los de su nieta la cual no escatimaba en vergüenza a la hora de presentarse o de decirle que era tan Swan como lo era su madre, y que él ya le caía bien por ser su abuelo y parecerse a Hulk.

Durante los días que le siguieron a ese encuentro ella le conto la verdad, o parte de ella. Sabia que lo del bebe se lo llevaría a su tumba. Las rehabilitaciones cada vez eran mas difíciles pues aunque había mejorías su padre seguía sin caminar, podía dar cuantos pasos con ayuda pero nada mas, habían empezado a hablar de terapia cerca de casa Swan, pues los meses que pasaban eran solo paso en el tiempo y nada de verdadera rehabilitación.

Con Carlisle hablaba día por medio pero realmente no sabía que había pasado esos meses.

.

.

.

-Hago lo que puedo Carlisle, no sé nada de él y tú no eres de mucha ayuda.

-Lo sé pero tu estas ocupada con Emmett, lo he visto esforzarse y se lo de la vuelta a casa Swan, por eso quiero que hables con él antes de irte – ella se quedó callada sin saber que decir realmente, era su oportunidad y lo sabía, pero ¿ayudaría en algo si hablaban y luego se iba? – se lo que piensas, los dos tienen heridas que sanar Bells, solo sería justo que lo arreglaran juntos y después que esas heridas sanen poder ver si de verdad están destinados a estar juntos ¿Qué dices?

-Dame la dirección, no prometo nada pero dámela. – después de haber apuntado donde era, se dio a la tarea de buscar a sus dos gemelos del mal, ya que su padre era tan niño como Kate y juntos disfrutaban de hacer bromas a Jasper y él era tan tranquilo que solo demoraba un segundo en estar enojado. - ¿papá? Necesitas algo.

-No cariño solo veía por la ventana – sabía que algo le preocupaba – yo, sé que por mucho tiempo te e impedido ser feliz y créeme cuando te digo que lo sé.

-¿Cómo?

-Solo lo sé, desde que eras una adolescente con Edward siendo un adulto lo sé – ella se tensó, hablar de Edward no era su tema favorito – debes de dejar de responder así cada que menciono a Cullen, Bella sé que él está mal, ¿Por qué? no lo sé, pero puedo imaginarlo, no me contaste lo del embarazo pero lo sé igual que él lo supo – ella hizo una mueca que él pudo ver y negó – sé que es doloroso cariño – y con esas palabras ella se refugió en sus brazos para llorar como cuando era pequeña y necesitaba a su padre pero estaba su hermano – lo sé bebe, no es el mismo dolor pero es algo parecido a cuando perdí a tu madre, lo sé pequeña – entonces cuando se hubo calmado un poco ella procedió a contarle desde principio a fin su relación con Edward, como poco a poco el amor regresaba, ese de adolescente a mujer adulta, a todos los problemas que hubo hasta lo el asunto con Aro y su huida con la adopción de Kate y Alice – ahora se su insistencia que joderla con Aro, pero realmente no es él el del problema si no Renata.

-No lo sé.

-Lo que yo si se es que debes ir, debes de cerrar esa herida para poder volver a ser lo que eran, no me tiene que caer bien a mi Bells, ningún hombre tiene porque caerme bien, pero sé que a pesar de todo es el hombre que amas, es el padre de tu bebe y será el padre de Kate y Alice, porque así debe de ser, solo no esperes que esa pequeña le deje el camino fácil, yo estaré ocupado tratando de volver a caminar, así que ella es quien tomara mi lugar, no olvides mis palabras.

.

.

.

Estaba nerviosa, eso era lo único que odia explicar por qué había roto la página de la revista en la sala de espera, por qué tenía ganas de vomitar y porque sentía que sudaba frio.

Había hablado con la psicóloga de Edward planteándole todo el problema, ella claro que estaba enterada de todo así que había creído bien que ella se presentara, porque el problema iniciaba y terminaba con ella aparentemente. Asi que ahora staba ahí esperando vr el final o el comienzo de todo.

.

.

.

Estaba más flaco, su cuerpo estaba diferente, había barba y sus ojos aunque seguían siendo del mismo color tenia ojeras bajo estos.

-Bienvenida Isabella, por favor toma asiento, Edward esta será una sesión diferente ¿espero que no te moleste? – él solo negó – bien, porque no nos cuentas como te va en las últimas semanas.

-Bien. – nada más, no sonidos ni nada.

-Puedo irme si esto te molesta, sabes que no pasara nada.

-¡No! No, solo quédate, no puedo… no sé qué decir Bella, todo lo que me ha pasado desde los últimos meses tiene que ver contigo y no sé si te voy a lastimar con eso – solo negué – me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas en este tiempo y sé que lo primero que debo de hacer es pedirte perdón – intente hablar pero él siguió – no solo por esa noche, no por lo que paso después, si no por todo desde que empezamos nuestra relación cuando tu tenías dieciséis, - recordé lo que él decía y podía que empezáramos mal o no, ese tiempo no lo veía así, sabía que él era así, era posesivo, y en cierta manera me gustaba, para mí lo único malo era lo que había pasado en el restaurante porque era denigrante el saber lo que ellos hacían ahí, todo el tiempo no solo una vez.

-Eso está bien Edward, dinos que más – él guardo silencio.

-Yo, todo, en especial hablo de esa noche en la cena con Aro, sé que eso es imperdonable y lo paso después aún más, sé que es un dolor que no vas a poder superar nunca, lo sé porque no he podido superarlo, no sé si es porque solo han sido unos meses y tú has tenido cerca de diez años, pero sé que es difícil – a este momento yo tenía la cara llena de lágrimas por sus palabras, porque sabía de qué dolor hablaba y aun por la forma en que habíamos concebido a ese bebe, no cambiaba nada, tal vez era la forma de darnos cuenta que la relación tenía que cambiar y ya, para que él se diera cuenta de mi amor y yo me diera cuenta que era una relación en donde él tenía que aprender a mantenerla no solo con golpes o con posesividad, si no era algo de dos, y yo tenía que aprender a mantener mi dignidad y no pasarle todo solo por amarlo, y eso lo había aprendido más ahora que tenía dos hijas de las cuales dependían de mí.

.

.

.

La sesión continuo por la siguiente hora más, hasta que pudimos decir la mayor de las cosas que nos atormentaban, y salimos de ahí un poco deshidratados y con el ánimo un poco mejor al dar disculpas, perdones pero sabía que él quería decirme algo más.

-¿Puedes?...

-¿si?

-Yo, ¿podemos hablar en privado por favor? – no sabía que quería decir eso pero asentí y lo seguí a su coche, hasta su departamento. Su departamento, sabia del pero nunca había estado ahí. Solo Dios sabía que nos deparaba ahí dentro de nuevo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno me asomo solo un poco y veo a una multitud enojada por tardar tanto en actualizar, la verdad la imaginación fue la culpable y no he podido escribir nada que me gustara hasta esto, la verdad es que sin computadora las ideas son tan lejanas que me cuesta atraparlas. Ahora he escrito esto y a la historia no le queda mucho para llegar a su fin, creo que dos capítulos y ya, las leo y nos vemos en las siguiente actualización.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: L** os personajes le pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer yo solo me adjudico la historia, que espero sea de su agrado. Si quieren unirse al club de secuestremos a Rob, solo dejen un comentario y serán agregadas. Besos Jane.

 **Música:** Never Say Never (sub. Al español)

 **CAP. POV BELLA…**

Estaba nerviosa esa era la única verdad y la razón del porque mis dedos tamborileaban en el volante, cuando llegamos saludo al portero y este me miro con asombro, tal vez el también tenia una foto con mi nombre y el famoso "se busca" reí en mi interior porque erra loco, el recorrido lo hicimos en silencio y sabia que estaba nervioso pues su mano pasaba por su cabello cada segundo sin detenerse, y sin poder evitarlo la tome entre las mías y las masajee.

-Detente, a este paso te quedaras calvo – quise hacer una broma de eso.

-Si en todos estos años no me he quedado calvo – él no quería decir las palabras pero como siempre con ella no sabia – lo siento, no fue apropiado y….

-Edward por favor tranquilo, no tienes que estar cuidando cada letra y palabra que sale de tu boca, vamos – salieron del elevador y caminaron al final del pasillo, él abrió y la dejó pasar, la primera impresión que daba era un ventanal de techo a piso y era aun mas linda la vista debido a las cortinas corridas, de noche seria una vista increíble. Había una sala con sillones de cuero blanco y alfombra por todo el piso, escalera que de seguro dirigían a las habitaciones, una chimenea y arriba una pantalla plana, comedor con varias sillas y una isla con lo que suponía era la cocina.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Lo que tu quieras – el se fue hacia la cocina y volvió con dos vasos de jugo, ella juraría que necesitaba algo mas fuerte que jugo, bebí lentamente un trago – es hermosa tu casa.

-Gracias, Esme es una gran decoradora, siento no haberte la mostrado antes – me encogí de hombros.

-No lo hiciste por que no querías, eso esta bien. ¿Sobre que quieres hablar? – ella sabía de que quería hablar pero quería que fuera él quien sacara el tema.

-Sobre todo – asentí – Bella se que me e portado como un verdadero idiota, todo lo he hecho mal pero quiero que sepas algo que me ha quedado claro desde que te obligue a irte – asentí – te amo – mis ojos se abrieron por el shock y la saliva que pasaba por mi garganta se atoraba, Edward se inco frente a mi para dar suaves palmadas en mi espalda y ver que estaba bien – lo siento.

-No, yo…. Edward lo ultimo que me espero es esto, que me digas que me amas es… - podía ver ese destello en su mirada, el mismo que había visto muchas veces años atrás y que él ocultaba, pero ahora era diferente.

-Lo sé, no crees que sea verdad.

-No es eso, o bueno no del todo pero, Edward han pasado años, has podido realizar tu vida y no lo has hecho, ¿Quién me asegura que no has seguido en lo mismo desde que me fui?

-Es que no ha sido lo mismo Bella, porque no has sido tu, cuando estábamos juntos era difícil mostrar mis sentimientos porque crecí creyendo que si lo hacia me destruiría, viví con tu padre la muerte y la separación, creí que con ser el dominante en la relación podría ser quien lastimara y no ser lastimado pero desde el día en que entraste en mi despacho fue algo diferente. Bella tu cambiaste mi mundo en todo sentido.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta – era lo mas que podía decir, sus palabras me resultaban difíciles y ala vez hermosas. Él solo río.

-Desde el momento en que desperté en la habitación de invitados y vi a tu padre buscándote como un loco no he estado con nadie, intente hacerlo por coraje contra ti por irte pero no funciono, es como si mi virilidad se hubiera ido contigo – sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa asomó en mis labios al escucharlo.

-Secretamente me agrada escuchar eso – él sonrió de lado. Nos quedamos como estábamos, el hincado tomando mis manos y jugando con ellas, mientras pensaba, cada cierto tiempo su ceño se fruncía y sabia que era porque quería preguntar algo, quite mi mano y la lleve bajo su barbilla para poder verlo a los ojos - ¿Qué pasa? – negó lentamente – Edward si queremos que esto funcione, necesitamos decir lo que sentimos.

-Lo se, solo tengo miedo de hacerte daño Bella.

-Si nos guardamos las cosas por miedo a hacerle daño al otro, al final solo nos destruiremos, dime – siguió jugando con mis manos pero al final hablo.

-¿Co-como fue cuando estabas embarazada? – me espere todo menos eso, y de inmediato mi cuerpo se tenso – sabia no debía preguntar, lo siento – que podía decirle, nada mas que la verdad, porque eso era de lo que se trataba de reconstruir esta relación.

-No te sientas mal, no hay mucho que contar en realidad, cuando lo supe fue cuando el amigo de papá les hablo, tenia cuatro cinco semanas, era muy pronto para poder verlo u oírlo, solo tengo una borrosa imagen, después de que escape no supe mucho, había caminado varias cuadras y después nada, hasta que desperté en el sanatorio de las monjas, ahí el Dr. Black me dijo lo que había pasado y solo esperaba mi recuperación. Al ser muy pequeño el feto no hubo posibilidades para él. – no me di cuenta que mi voz era baja y mis lágrimas estaban cayendo por mi cara, hasta que Edward me tomo en brazos y me puso sobre su regazo para acunarme y consolarme, era tan desgastante ese momento de mi vida que compartirlo con él, una parte importante de ese momento, era liberador. Sabia que él estaba llorando pues sentía vibrar su pecho y era como si por fin los dos lloráramos la muerte de nuestro bebe. Como si por fin lo dejara descansar, después de muchos años.

No se en que momento me quede dormida o nos quedamos, solo sabia que el cansancio era mayor y me había dejado ir.

.

.

.

Sentía mucha calor y como del mismo la ropa se me pegaba, Kate debía de haber olvidado prender el aire, sentía desigual mi cama y… abrí los ojos de golpe al darme cuenta que o mas bien quien era mi cama y donde estaba. Edward roncaba debajo de mi y tenia sus brazos a mi alrededor, debíamos de habernos quedado dormidos y durante el sueño nos acomodamos. Mire la hora en mi reloj y era pasada la media noche, entonces recordé mis responsabilidades ¡Kate! Me moví rápidamente despertando a Edward, en busca de mi teléfono, Dios.

-¿Hola?

-¿Papá?

-Hola cariño ¿no es tarde?.

-Lo siento pero es que me he…

-Lo se Bella, Kate se fue con Alice y Jasper, fueron a casa de Carlisle hacer una pijamada con la hija de este, supuse que regresarías tarde.

-¿Carlisle tiene una hija?

-Si, Jazmín. No te preocupes todo esta bien, Edward puede decirte. Ahora recuperare mis horas de sueño embellecedor adiós cariño. – dije un rápido adiós y colgué mirando el teléfono o como si todas mis dudas fueran a aparecer ahí.

-Lo siento debí despertarnos antes.

-No, esta bien, ellas están con Carlisle y su hija ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenia una hija? – él se encogió de hombros.

-Realmente solo la he visto un par de veces, no puedo ir a los cumpleaños y esas cosas porque tu padre esta ahí y el me odia. Así que la veo en sus revisiones o alguna vez que ella va con Carlisle.

-Vaya. Él no te odia, parece llevar bien que este aquí contigo.

-Si, pero no soy su persona favorita – nos quedamos en silencio hasta que él volvió a acercarse y preguntar - ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Cómo fue tenerla? – sabia automáticamente de quien hablaba.

-No fue tan fácil, pero ellas fueron mi bálsamo en los tiempos difíciles, me hicieron crecer y ser mejor dejar atrás el pasado, aunque eso nunca se deja del todo – los dos nos quedamos en silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos, mientras yo aprovechaba para ver ese perfil. Era musculoso, no tanto, pero tenia un perfil cuidado, su cabello estaba mas largo, su vestimenta distaba de ser lo que era antes, solo recordaba haberlo visto en vaqueros en la universidad, después de ahí nunca, siempre en traje y bermudas planchadas de marca, ahora eso distaba pues él estaba en pants con sudaderas.

-¿Cómo las adoptaste?

-Mmm fue fácil en realidad, ellos buscan padres para niños, me fue fácil con la ayuda de Jake, él arreglo los papeles y luego solo tenia a una adolescente y una bebe conmigo, no tenia casa o un lugar donde llevarles, todo fue de prisa a decir verdad, Jake fue quien me ayudo a cambiarme de ciudad, inscribir a Alice en una escuela y conseguir todo lo necesario para un bebe, así como un trabajo desde casa que no necesita una absoluta atención de mi nombre, eso es lo que ha pasado estos años la verdad.

-Jake y tu en estos años…

-Nada, somos amigos. – vi como asentía, mi estómago gruño de hambre y supe que esto se vería interrumpido.

-¿Quieres comer algo? – asentí – bien – él se fue a la cocina y lo seguí, mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa, lo ayude a sacar el jugo, fruta, mientras él sacaba y preparaba huevos con tocino. Era raro hacer esto era como ser una pareja real, algo que me golpeo fuerte. ¿Eso era lo que quería? ¿Eso era lo que él quería? ¿Hacia haya íbamos?

-¿Esto es lo que somos?

-¿Qué?

-Esto, ¿vamos hacia una relación?

-No… no lo se en realidad Bella, es lo que he querido desde el momento en que desperté esa mañana, y lo he estado esperando desde siempre todos estos años, pero ahora he aprendido que eres tu quien dirige esto – hizo una seña con su mano abarcando nos a los dos - ¿Qué dices?

-Sí.

-¿Si?

-Si, Dúos ¡Si! Quiero esto, lo e querido siempre, si claro – entonces sus brazos se vieron envueltos a mi alrededor y nuestros labios chocaron, era como si un milenio hubiera paso y tal vez así era, pero nuestros cuerpos se reconocían. Una vez que el aire fue realmente necesario nos separamos.

-Entonces hora de conocer a mis pequeñas angelitas. – lo tragar grueso, ¿Qué tan malo podía ser conocer a Alice y Kate? Solo el tiempo lo diría.

0o0oo0o0o0o0

Bueno que puede pasar al conocer a las chicas.

Vamos con lo que sigue. Besos y abrazos Janeantocullen.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudicó la historia, que espero les guste mucho y dejen comentarios. Si quieren pertenecer al grupo de secuestremos a Rob, solo dejen un comentario. Besos Jane.

 _ **Música: Love Me Kike You Do (**_ si pueden búsqueda en español se escucha hermoso **)**

 **CAP. POV EDWARD.**

-Bella, por favor tenemos que hablar, quiero explicarte lo que pasó y… - ella alzó la mano interrumpiendo mis palabras.

-El día para hablar fue la mañana después de, no ahora, cuatro meses después. Kate tiene que regresar aquí a las 8, Jake tiene que…

-¡Jake, Jake! Siempre tiene que estar Jake en medio de todo.

-Alto ahí Cullen, Jake conoció a Kate primero, ha estado ahí con ella desde siempre.

-Cierto, supongo que dado que ella me odiaba primero me resta puntos, claro, tengo que agradecer que ella me quiera ahora y que tú me dejes verla, después de mis idioteces – vi como ella apretaba los puños y su rostro se volvía escarlata, estaba seguro que era porque estaba furiosa y no avergonzada.

-Mira Cullen – dijo pinchando mi pecho con un dedo – nunca haría algo para lastimar a mis hijas, a Kate le costó aceptarte y cuando lo hizo no se lo voy a quitar, la haces feliz increíble pero cierto – hice una mueca – y claro puedes verla las veces que quieras, mientras estemos aquí claro está.

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Papá está ya estable, se ha ido a Swan, no hay mayor cosa que nos retenga aquí.

-¿Las empresas y el hospital? – ella encoge sus hombros.

-Papá se va a hacer cargo de ello por vía internet, de no poder y necesitarse su presencia personalmente él decidirá que hacer – mis nervios empezaron a recaer, esto estaba cayendo en picada.

-Ok, supongo que mejor nos vamos Kate y yo, si es que de verdad quiere llegar con _Jake._ – dije su nombre con acidez. De pronto Kate se materializó detrás de su madre y salió junto a mi.

.

.

.

-La plática no fue también como esperábamos ¿Verdad? – solo negué – bueno podemos intentar hacer otra cosa, como…

-Cariño sé qué quieres ayudarme con todas mis metidas de pata pero tengo que encontrar algo que me haga hacer ganar puntos con tu madre y que ella me escuche. Gracias de verdad.

-No tienes que agradecerme, no sé porqué tú y mamá no se hablan, supongo que es algo como ella dice de adultos, pero no quiero irme de nuevo a casa, quiero quedarme aquí con los amigos que he hecho y contigo – sonreí por sus palabras, y la abrace tanto como el cinturón me dejaba – bueno vamos, hoy nos toca ver quién queda en la obra y espero que seamos nosotros.

-Ya se porque quieres quedarte, tu madre es malísima hasta para el ballet. – ella río y salió del coche. Hace unos meses, me había quedado con ella por primera vez, Bella había tenido que ir a una junta en el hospital, claramente yo era imprescindible y ella no, Kate había estado yendo a clases de ballet y yo tenía que acompañarle porque no podía faltar. Ahí había conocido a Lucas, el padre de una compañera de Kate, o enemiga de ella, el motivo hasta la fecha no lo sabía, él era un padre viudo desde hace dos años, una edad difícil para el y su hija, el ballet les había dado el motivo para acercarse más, me había recomendado hacer esto con Kate, más viendo que las dos estaban en los vestuarios caracterizándose como las bailarinas. Había investigado y aprendido varios pasos por medio de videos en YouTube, la escuela _Amanecer_ era para puros padres, las madres, si es que había, se dedicaban a apoyar desde la sala. Kate había aceptado y así llevábamos desde un tiempo, claro antes de que ella me empezara a amar y Bella a odiar.

-Hola.

-Hola Edward, disculpa se supone que no debemos hablarnos – mire hacia donde me decís y vi a Kate y Clarie mirándose con odio – se supone que somos _enemigos,_ cosas de chicas.

-Ok – él se alejó y Kate me amonestó con la mirada, solo rodé los ojos ella era igual que Bella.

Las competencias fueron duras y claramente exhaustivas, pero al último solo cinco niñas quedaron hasta el final, entre ellas Kate y Clarie.

-Bueno todas han hecho un excelente trabajo, les agradezco a los padres y por supuesto escogeremos en breves. – Kate seguía dando pasos y con alentando los pies y manos.

-Oye tranquila, si te esfuerzas de más puede ser malo, tus músculos no te lo agradecerán.

-Si – ella no escucha.

-Bueno la próxima pequeña que será el primer papel en la obra de primavera se llama – momento de suspenso – Katherine Swan, muchas felicidades – Kate después de agradecer y abrazar a su maestra corrió hacia mi y me salto para abrazarme, ella era a veces muy efusiva y en ese momento pensé que ella era mi hija, mi niña había ganado siendo la mejor y entiendes algo me dejó paralizado, el hecho de pensar en Kate como mía, mi hija, no era el hecho de querer ganar puntos con Bella tratando a Kate, lo hacía porque me nacía, porque inesperadamente quería ser un ejemplo a seguir, y quería serlo para Kate. La dejé en el piso para que fuera por sus cosas y lista de lo que teníamos que comprar. Claro que esto no era gratis, salía en una pequeña fortuna, aparte de ser vergonzoso, claro ahora me daba cuenta porque lo hacía, por amor a Kate.

.

.

.

Sabía que sería difícil controlar a Kate, ella simplemente no dejaba de practicar, gracias a Dios estaban en vacaciones en la academia, si no yo ya hubiera sufrido un desmayo, entre el trabajo en la empresa, el hospital y las terapias, no me daba tiempo casi de nada, el ir a las clases de ballet me ahorraba el ir al gimnasio. Pero Kate no entendía eso, si no estaba en clases, haciendo la tarea o comiendo ella estaba practicando cada paso para esa obra.

Hoy había estado preocupado por ella pero en la oficina tenía una junta importante, claro Bella no asistiría.

-Dime en cuanto tenga que entrar y deja todo listo.

-Si señor Cullen. – mi secretaría era eficiente y después de tres locas nudistas, Ángela era la elegida oficial después de años y años.

.

.

.

La junta era aburrida, no había mucho que decir eran más opiniones entre ellos yo era solo quien firmaba y decidía que todo se hiciera como se debía. Hasta que mi celular sonó. ¿Kate, en vídeo llama?

-Disculpen – salí de la sala - ¡Kate! ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Edward? Me he lastimado, me duele mucho la pierna, tenías razón en lo que decías.

-¿Qué? Kate y tu madre dónde está.

-No se, estoy sola, por fis, se que estás...

-Descuida cielo, no tardó en llegar a casa – rápidamente fui con Ángela explicándole lo que pasaba y tome las escaleras hacia el sótano, mala idea al ver que eran varios pisos, conduje lo más rápido que pude y saltándome algunas leyes, cuando llegue no había ninguno de los coches, entre con la llave que conservaba y que Bella no sabía que yo tenía. Enseguida vi a Kate en la sala acostada, no mentiré en decir que me dio un pequeño infarto al verla ahí tirada y sin moverse. Pero al verme ella se movió y me sonrió tristemente.

-Hola linda ¿qué pasó?

-Bueno tenías razón en eso de excederme y creo que no bailaré más, me duele mucho la pierna – no creía que le doliera tanto si no estaba llorando.

-Venga te llevaré al hospital y desde ahí llamaré a tu madre, antes que le dé un infarto por no verte, menos mal que estaremos en el hospital, así si nos mata tendremos ayuda.

-No lo creo, estaré convaleciente, eso me ayuda – la tome en brazos, sintiendo de nuevo que llevaba el mundo en ellos, siempre que la ocasión se presentaba y lo hacía con Bella sentía lo mismo y esa sensación no se iba ahora.

El camino al hospital cada tanto miraba por el espejo, Kate estaba intentando llamar a Bella, pero era inútil, me sorprendía que no tuviera dolor pero igual no era algo de cuidado.

Cuando llegamos igualmente la lleve en brazos y enseguida la atendieron, dado que eso ya se veía hinchado y rojo, estaba preocupando me enserio.

-Tiene que espera en la sala y llenar el formulario para saber sobre alergias. – yo no sabía mucho de eso, solo era alérgica a los lácteos, y eso le provocaban agruras fuertes. Tenía el móvil en la mano para llamar a Bella cuando su nombre apareció.

-¡Edward! ¿qué ha pasado? Kate no me contesta y no está, tengo llamadas de ella, dime ¡¿Qué pasó!?

-Si me dejaras explicarte, Bella Kate sufrió un accidente en cada, estamos en el hospital, necesito que vengas, ya que no se muchas cosas sobre ella.

-Oh Dios mío, voy para haya – me senté a esperar hasta que un médico salió llamando, había dicho que era su padre, eran pequeños detalles insignificantes.

-Señor Cullen, su hija está estable, pero me temo que tendremos que recurrir a una cirugía menor con ella, tenemos que ajustar algunos ligamentos en su pierna – todo era confuso.

-Si claro, solo ¿Por qué no siente dolor? No me malinterprete, me alegro de eso, pero eso que usted dice siendo doloroso.

-Al parecer la pequeña tiene un fuerte alcance al dolor, tiene usted razón, es para que ella llegará llorando y quejándose pero en vez ha llegado hablando y explicando cómo pasó para mejorarnos el encuentro del problema, es normal en algunos niños, ellos son casi inmunes al dolor, en este caso ella solo tolera, siente solo una parte, eso es bueno en todo caso. Dejaré que los de anestesia les hagan firmar las fórmulas y regresaré para ver en qué momento ella puede entrar a cirugía, le he dicho que puede volver al ballet, no creo que pronto pero lo hará – ella estaba pensando en la presentación.

-¡Edward! – Bella venía corriendo hacia mi - ¡Eres un idiota! – antes de poder decir nada ella se desmayó y solo alcance a sostenerla.

-¡Bella! – vi que alguien se agachaba al mismo tiempo que yo, y claro no podía ser otro que Jacob Black.

.

.

.

-Tranquilo señor Cullen, la operación de la pequeña puede postergarse unas horas, pero no puede pasar de este día – eran las cinco y Bella llevaba cerca de hora y media dormida, le habían dado un calmante y estaba en una habitación, gracias a Dios Kate estaba dormida cuando la fui a ver, Jacob estaba con ella y tenía prohibido decirle algo hasta que ella despertara.

Vi como ella se empezaba a mover y me acerque a verla, quería llamar al médico pero necesitaba antes hablar con ella.

-¿Bella? ¿Me escuchas?

-Si ¿Qué pasó? Me duele la cabeza y… ¡Kate! ¿Dónde está?

-Tranquilo ella está dormida y bien, el médico te explicará lo que pasa con ella cuando regrese.

-¿Lo que pasa? Edward la dejo unas horas contigo y está aquí, Dios no debí de…

-¿Qué? ¿Dejarla conmigo? Bueno al menos cuando me ha necesitado yo he acudido a ella, he dejado una junta importante para verla, en cambio tú estabas con ese tipo haciendo quien sabe que.

-Oh así que es por tu empresa, disculpa que ocupe tu valioso tiempo. Me da lástima lo que haces, ya veo porque no tomas nada enserio, creo que agradezco lo que hiciste la noche pasada, podré disfrutar de todo con Jake como lo merezco – al escucharla algo en mi interior se desmoronó haciéndome sentir un vacío, tal vez no me hubiera gritado tanto como Kate y yo suponíamos pero esto de igual manera dolía. Sabía que tenía razón al alejarme de ella meses atrás. Habíamos terminado haciendo el amor en la sala, de su casa y seguido en la recámara, Bella se había dormido sobre mi y había aprovechado esos momentos para verla, para observarla como lo había hecho incontables veces en el pasado sin realmente creer que la merecía, ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué me hacía diferente ahora de hace años? Yo no había cambiado, era el mismo, no merecía el amor de alguien tan perfecto como ella, yo era como mi madre decía un estorbo una vez que le daba lo que quería, ella se había ido, mi padre, todos. Sin despertarla tome mis cosas y me fui, no deje un mensaje, no deje un rastro, no dije nada, había empezado las clases con Kate y eso me había dado momentos de escape, hasta hace poco me había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho y como Bella lo había tomado, mi terapeuta y el que Kate me ayudará a darme cuenta de lo que realmente quería me había dado el valor para enfrentarme a Bella, pero ella ya no estaba disponible, ella se había dado cuenta que de verdad era un caso .

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el ajetreo en la habitación, no se había dado cuenta que se había salido, entro rápidamente al escuchar el grito de ella.

-Señor Cullen por favor salga, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar a la señora. – la enfermera me saco, pero aún así pude ver cómo le quitaban la ropa a Bella y empezaban a ayudarle, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué le pasaba a ella? Era otra vez mi culpa todo esto que le estaba pasando.

.

-¿Sr. Cullen?

-Dr. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo está Isabella?

-La señora Sean está estable, hemos tenido que ponerle algunos medicamentos fuertes y a lo mejor ella esté adolorida, lo más importante en estos casos es que ella guarde mucho reposo, la amenaza de aborto que sufrió no llego a concretarse, pero señor….

-Espere, espere ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Aborto? Ella…

-Señor Cullen, siéntese creo que va a desmayarse.

-¡Desmayarme! ¡Quitese! – empuje al médico y entre a la habitación, ahí estaba ella, se veía más pálida y su rostro estaba un poco fruncido, aunque suponía que estaba dormida, me acerque y tome su mano, estaba fría y podía sentir el débil pulso, me volteé hacia el médico - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿E…ella perdió al bebé?

-No – esa única palabra hizo que su corazón volviera a latir – señor Cullen, la amenaza solo indica que la madre esta bajo mucha presión, o atraviesa dificultades, es un aviso de mucho miedo, pero con cuidados y reposo Isabella puede llegar al término de su embarazo en perfectas condiciones, ella tiene unas quince o diecisiete semanas, el ultrasonido lo dirá cuando la ginecóloga venga a checarla.

-Gracias Dr.

-No hay problema, ahora déjela descansar y nada de sobresaltos – asentí – con permiso. – deje que el médico se fuera y volví mi atención a Bella, ella estaba poco a poco más tranquila y podía ver dos máquinas de latidos, había uno pequeño pero muy constante, otro rápido y fuerte, era tan emocionante poder oír y ver la pequeña vida que crecía dentro de ella, una que habíamos formado los dos, otra vez.

Puse una mano sobre su vientre cubierto por las sábanas y en ese momento ahí con la mano sobre nuestro bebé hice la promesa de no defraudar lo, de ser la mejor persona que podía ser, no solo para él o ella, si no también para Kate y por qué no para Isabella, si ella me daba la oportunidad. Con eso me quedé dormido sobre la cama a su lado.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno después de mucho tiempo aquí hay actualización, he tenido muchos problemas con mi salud debido a mi tratamiento, la verdad el acercarme al teléfono y escribir no era muy atrayente, y luego tuve que hacer el capítulo de nuevo porque se había borrado. Pero aquí está y espero les guste, les juro que tengo tres historias con esta que ando editando por partes y no las voy a dejar sin concluir, pero luego las ideas cambian y ya ni se que escribí 😁😁 pero bueno esperen sorpresas y dejen comentarios lindas. Besos.

Locura realizada.

Cambio y fuera.

JaneAC


End file.
